Mushroom Story
by F14M3RZ
Summary: In a world where males are a commodity and all the enemies are gijinkas, join Mario on this monster girl quest as he saves Prince Peach from Queen Bowsa in this retelling of Paper Mario. Adopted from the OG themself, Mushroomstoryperson, and inspired by the mind of ShadowKnux372.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Today, I'm going to tell the story of "Star Spirits and Good Wishes"._

 _Far, far away, beyond the sky, way above the clouds, it's been said that there's a haven where the stars live._

 _In the sanctuary of Star Haven, there rests a fabled treasure called the Star Rod, which has the power to grant all wishes. Using this wondrous Star Rod, the seven revered Star Spirits watched over our peaceful world carefully…very carefully._

 _And then…_ wait, who are you? What are you doing here?

"Ha ha ha! Guess what, bub? I'm taking over this here story, and giving it a new, better ending! One in which I finally trounce my archenemy, Mario, using the power of the Star Rod! Do it, Kammy Koopa!"

No, you mustn't do that!

"Yeah, now let's try using it!"

Stop it! Cut it out Bowsa! You're changing the story!

 _And then one day, the beautiful and awesome Bowsa stole the Star Rod and trapped all the stupid Star Spirits in playing cards._

"Bwahaha! We did it! That was a piece'o'cake! Gwahaha!"

No, this cannot be…. _and now, Star Kids may rise to the Haven to deliver people's wishes…but those wishes will not come true._

 _Whatever can they do?_


	2. Chapter 1: Peach's Castle

Chapter 1: Peach's Castle

It was a lovely morning in the forest that the Mario Bros. called their home. The dew settled gently on the grass as bright yellow sun raised itself once again over the Mushroom Kingdom. The small yellow house wasn't much, but it was more than enough for its humble inhabitants.

Mario yawned and scratched at his slightly pudgy belly through his blue overalls and red shirt as he drank his Bean-Bean coffee to help jump start the morning. His hasn't found the time to comb his messy auburn hair yet, but his dark black moustache remained as perfect as ever as he continued reading yesterday's newspaper.

"Mail call!" cried a cheery voice from outside Mario's front door.

"Don't worry bro, I'll get it" Mario's younger brother, Luigi, said as he rose from his seat across the table from Mario. The family resemblance was uncanny, as the two looked almost exactly alike, but Luigi was a bit taller and thinner, and wearing a green shirt instead of a red one.

"Thanks, I appreciate it" Mario said, also taking a moment to add a little extra sugar to his coffee. He knew it was a bit indulgent, but his long vacation was finally coming to an end, and he figured that a few extra calories wouldn't matter in the long run.

When Luigi returned he brought with him not only the day's paper, but also a letter enclosed in an expensive ornamental envelope.

"Hey Mario, we got a letter from Peach!" Luigi proclaimed joyously.

Mario immediately shot up at the news, and stopped adding sugar to his drink. "Really?" he said. "What does it say?"

"I'll read it to you, okay?" Luigi said as he opened the letter. "Alright let's see: 'I'm throwing a party at the castle today! Mario and Luigi, I would be honored if you both could attend. Many guests from distant towns are hoping to meet you. There will be tasty sweets, and all kinds of entertainment! I hope to see you here soon! Sincerely, Peach'".

"A party? Sounds great!" exclaimed Luigi. "I'm up for it if you are".

Mario nodded in agreement, and they each put on their respective hats before heading out; a red cap with an 'M' on the front for Mario, and a green hat with an 'L' on the front for Luigi. Their house was a long way from civilization, but the Mario Bros. had away around that little issue in the form of a large green pipe sitting in their front yard.

"Come on bro, there's nothing to be afraid of" Mario said encouragingly to his brother as he stood on the cusp of the pipe.

"I know, I know" Luigi said nervously, climbing into the pipe behind Mario. A second later, and the two were flushed through the bowels of the earth, as if by magic, and reappeared but an instant later in the bustling city of Toad Town.

The people around them seemed human at first, but on closer inspection they were anything but. What appeared to be white hats adorned with polka-dots on their heads were actually mushroom caps, and were part of their bodies. The walking fungus didn't even faze Mario though, as he instead focused on helping his beleaguered brother out of the warp pipe behind them.

"Augh, we've been here for ten years, and I'm still not used to that" Luigi said, trying to keep his lunch down.

Mario just laughed and gave Luigi a hearty pat on the back before they continued on through the town. Along the way they passed by quaint little item shops, bright green grass, well-kept shrubs, and many friendly citizens who were all more than happy to take a moment out of their day to wave at the resident heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom. Even if it was a bit too picturesque, Toad Town's soft, friendly charm had really grown on Mario over the years.

It didn't take the brothers long before they reached the gates of the royal palace, where the Toad guards didn't even look twice before letting the two on through. On the other side was the famous Toadstool Castle; it was made from white bricks adorned with a red shingled roof, and had many extravagant stained glass windows. It had a few towers and battlements as well, but it was clear that the designers of the fortress did not intend it to fight off an attack, which reflected the current ruler quite well.

Inside, the party was already well underway, even though it was still relatively early in the morning. Most of guests were Toads, but a fair number of them were other races as well. He saw women with mice ears who wore black masks, women in giant turtle shells, women with blue skin wrapped in scarves, and several other exotic species. In fact, most of the non-Toad guests were women, but that was hardly a surprise to either of the brothers.

The room itself was lavishly arranged; sky blue walls, red carpeting over the white and black tiled floor, and vases full of white flowers were placed in fashionable locations around the room. Lovely classical music could be heard playing in the background as all the guests chatted amongst themselves.

"Wow, look at all these people" Luigi said as he gazed upon the castle foyer. "I wonder what the occasion is".

"Oh, you know Peach; to them, there is never a bad time to party" said Mario, and it was true. This was probably the third party at the castle this month.

"Well, I'm going to go mingle. See you later, bro" Luigi said and, with that, the two parted ways.

While Luigi stayed and chatted with some Toad women on the first floor, Mario headed up the red carpeted stairs in front of him to the second floor. The second floor looked a lot like the first, except there were also tables serving various sweets to the hungry visitors.

"I wonder if Peach baked that" Mario wondered as he passed by a particularly delicious looking chocolate cake. He didn't stop to have any, though, and continued on towards the third floor and the real reason he came to the castle.

Along the way he bumped into Toadsworth, Peach's steward. His browning mushroom cap, wrinkly face, grey moustache, and rickety cane made him look older than the dirt the castle stood on, but even he had a spring in his step today.

"Salutations, Master Mario" he said when he spotted the plumber. "Peach is waiting for you upstairs".

"Thank you, Toadsworth" said Mario.

After a few more flights of stairs, Mario finally made it to the throne room to see who he had been waiting all this time to see; Prince Peach Toadstool, ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, who was busy relaxing on his throne. He wore a bright pink vest with a long pink overcoat, white pants, pink boots, a white cravat that was held in place by a blue pendant, and, of course, a golden crown that sat on his head and complimented his short blond hair and deep blue eyes nicely. As soon as he saw Mario, the Prince got up out of his chair and walked over to him.

"Oh, Mario!" he greeted. "You came to the party to see me! You're so sweet! Thank you!"

"Aw, you know I'd do anything for you, don't you?" Mario responded, blushing slightly. "What are you doing away from the party, though?"

"I was just resting a bit" Peach explained. "It gets tiring, greeting all those guests out there! Nobody will bother us here. Shall we relax and chat, just the two of us?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" asked Mario.

"I know it must be getting a bit old for you but…" Peach said, trailing off a bit and glancing away. "…could you please tell me about home again?"

Before Mario could say anything, however, the ground suddenly shook violently. The tremors were so strong that they couldn't stand up anymore, so Mario thrust himself over Peach to try and protect the Prince from any falling debris. Peach yelled something at Mario, but the earthquake was too loud for him to make it out.

A few minutes later and it finally ended, allowing the two men to get their bearings again.

"Oh! Are you alright Mario?" Peach asked, concerned. "What in the world was that?"

"I don't know" said Mario. "Wait, did it get darker all of a sudden?"

"Oh my! Look, Mario!" Peach said, pointing to a large window nearby. "It's still daytime isn't it? But I can see stars outside!"

Mario didn't have long to look, though, before a familiar enemy suddenly burst through the window on her flying Koopa Clown Car; Queen Bowsa.

Despite her incredibly silly mode of transportation, the Queen of All Koopas was still exceedingly intimidating. She was over eight feet tall with small horns coming out of her head, piercing crimson eyes, long red hair that flowed like fire, and muscles that looked like, and could, bend iron with ease. Around her wrists she wore spiked black shackles that highlighted the sharp claws on the ender of her fingers, and her yellow dress, with a skirt that came down to around her knees, shined with magical enhancements. Her breasts were tight against her body from exercise, but were still massive compared to most women Mario knew. On her back was a giant spiked turtle shell that shown a dark green; the color of the Koopa royal family.

"Gwahaha!" Bowsa laughed as she jumped down from her car. "Long time no see, Prince Peach".

"Bowsa!" Peach screamed in fear. "But this can't be! It was you who made the ground shake just now wasn't it! Whatever did you do?"

"Gwahaha!" Bowsa bellowed. "Yeah, that was me. I've lifted your castle up into the sky! It's sitting on my castle now! Weren't expecting that, huh?"

"What? How is that even possible?" asked Peach.

"It wasn't easy, and it took months to prepare, but the look on your face alone makes it worth it!" laughed Queen Bowsa. "This castle's under my control now, my dear. Now you will obey ME!"

She moved in to take the Prince, but Mario stepped in between them, making it clear he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Huh!? What? It's…Mario! What a shock!" Bowsa said sarcastically. "Ha! Not really! I expected you to turn up, right on cue. You're just as annoying as ever. Unfortunately for you, there's nothing you can do this time".

Even though he was busy cowering behind Mario, Peach couldn't help but laugh at what his would-be kidnapper just said. "Haven't you learned your lesson by now, Bowsa? You can never defeat Mario! Why don't you give up already?"

Bowsa grimaced at the mention of her many past failures, but tried her best to maintain her veneer of bravado. "True, true, I have had my problems in the past….but this time is different! This time I'm gonna win! Alright, tough guy, let's go!"

Mario was not in the mood to trade one-liners, so he dove directly into the fight. Even though Queen Bowsa was over twice the plumber's weight, Mario was much quicker, and was able to dodge the Koopa's attacks with ease. This was made even easier by the fact that Bowsa was using the exact same moves she used the last time they fought, allowing him to run circles around the giant woman, landing quick jabs and blows whenever he could. The fight was blatantly one-sided, but you wouldn't be able to tell by Bowsa's calm expression as she took every punch he dealt out.

"Good old Mario…always fighting. You're a thorn in my side" Bowsa said as the blocked yet another one of the human's punches. "But today, your pathetic little attacks won't beat me!"

Bowsa reached behind her back and into her turtle shell, pulling out a mysterious glowing object. It was a brown wand with green gem in the hilt and golden yellow star on the end. To Mario it looked like a children's' toy, but Peach was able to recognize it instantly.

"Take a look at this!" she shouted, holding it up above her head. "Look what I stole from Star Haven! It's-"

"The Star Rod!" interrupted a terrified Peach. "Mario, we need to leave, now!"

"Don't worry, Your Highness, I've got this" Mario said, charging forward towards Bowsa once more. But, when he landed his next punch, it felt like he was hitting a brick wall. "Ah!" he cried out in pain.

"Gwahaha! You should have quit while you were ahead, fatboy" mocked Boswa. "This fine piece of work has the power to grant any wish in the whole wide world! And when I use the Star Rod to increase my strength, even you can't beat me, Mario!"

"We'll see about that" Mario said, resuming his attack. He tried kicking her, punching her, and jumping on her, but he was doing absolutely no damage. If anything, Queen Bowsa was getting stronger and stronger the longer she held the Star Rod.

"Gwahaha! Is that all you've got? How sad!" Queen Bowsa said patronizingly. "You'd best take some vitamins, 'cause that didn't hurt at all!"

"Peach, you have to get out of here!" Mario called to the Prince as he continued to uselessly tire himself out.

"I…I'm not leaving without you!" Peach called back.

Bowsa let out a loud yawn as Mario fired punch after punch into her toned stomach, clearly bored with situation.

"Yup, just as I expected. Mario's no match for the new me" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's not even worth my time to toy with you anymore, Mario. It's time to end this! Goodnight!"

Mario tried to dodge out of the way as Bowsa prepared her famous fire-breath, but he had spent too much energy just trying to leave a scratch that he couldn't jump out of the way in time. The column of fire hit him like freight train, and, even though his special clothing prevented him from being burned, he was tossed directly into the wall behind him, which knocked him out cold.

"Oh no, Mario! Get up!" Peach said, running to his fallen friend's side. At that moment, Bowsa's various minions burst into the room from the outside, surrounding Peach and preventing him from escaping. Guests from the party could be heard letting out startled cries as Bowsa's minions began corralling them.

"Yes! Oh, yeah! I did it!" Bowsa gloated over her fallen foe. "I finally did it! I beat my old rival, Mario! Yessss!"

"Congratulations on your victory, Your Viciousness! That's why you're the Queen!" said Kammy Koopa, Bowsa's most trusted advisor. She was a Koopa too, and was wearing a purple robe, a purple witch's hat, and large glasses, and was carrying a large gold wand with a ruby at the end of it. Her greying hair and hunch back hinted that she was about the same age as Toadsworth.

"As long as I have this Star Rod, everything I wish will come true! No one can stop me now!" Bowsa continued to gloat. "I guess I might as well get rid of Mario now. He's no good to anyone now, that's for sure".

Bowsa raised the Star Rod up again, and summoned down a bolt of lightning that sent Mario flying through the window Bowsa crashed through.

"Oh, no! Mario!" Prince Peach called out after him, but it was too late. Mario was already taking his express flight back to the ground, and Peach didn't even know if Mario was still alive to feel the impact.

"Alright, playtime is over" said Bowsa. "Guards! Take my fiancé to his room!"

The last thing that went through Mario's head before he blacked out was "This is it. The end of my story", and he truly believed that was the case. But, beyond all odds, he was still alive. Unconscious, slightly burned, laying in the middle of an unknown forest, with too many broken bones to count and a stick stuck up his nose, but still alive. And that was good enough to the invisible figures that soon found him.

"Oh, thank heavens!" said one of the seven silhouettes in a motherly voice. "He's been gravely injured, but I think he'll recover".

"But Bowsa has the Star Rod! Now she's mightier than Mario!" said another with a deeper voice. "It's hopeless! All is lost!"

"Everybody just calm down" said what sounded to be an old man. "As long as we keep it together, there's always hope. Our fates are in Mario's hands. We must try to revive him. Gather round, everyone. Send Mario your power!"

Mario glowed as the mysterious figures used whatever magic they had to mend his bones and muscles, restoring him almost completely. The only thing they couldn't do was fix Mario's head; that was something he was going to have to do on his own.

"Phew…that's it. That's all we can do right now" announced the shadow that sounded like an old man. "Mario…please get up…please".

The figures then slowly dissolved into the wind, leaving Mario alone in the forest. He was healed, but still unconscious, and would probably die of exposure before he ever woke up again. Mario had already received two miracles today, but they would all be for nothing without a third. Thankfully, one was waiting right around the corner.

"It really sounded like something fell somewhere around here…" a little girl said as she entered the clearing Mario had fallen into. She looked like a Toad, but yet obviously wasn't. Instead of a big white, polka-dotted mushroom cap, hers was much smaller, and brown. Her skin was a lot darker as well, and a little fang could be seen sticking out the bottom right of her mouth. She was wearing a red dress with a little orange bow on her cap, and blue sandals that suited the warm weather.

"Oh…who could that be?" she asked herself as she spotted Mario's body. "This red shirt, this hat, and this mustache…it couldn't be…could it? The real Mario?"

"Hey! Hey! Wake up! C'mon! Up and at'em!" she yelled incessantly as she tried to wake the comatose man. "Oh no, he won't wake up!"

The little Goomba girl started to panic at this point, unsure of what to do. She certainly didn't want to be responsible for a national hero's death, even if indirectly.

"Oh, oh, what am I gonna do!?" she asked herself as she ran terrified circles around the plumber. "Madre! Mamá! Goommaria! Ayuda! Ayuda!"


	3. Chapter 2: Goomba Village

Chapter 2: Goomba Village

"Mario…can you hear me Mario?" the voice of an old man said faintly.

Mario wanted to see who was talking to him, but for some reason he couldn't open his eyes. "Where am I?" he thought to himself. "What happened?"

"I am Eldstar, a Star Spirit, and I have something very important to tell you. It concerns the Prince, all the Mushroom Kingdom" the voice continued. "But sadly, I haven't the strength to talk to you here…Mario, I need you to come to Shooting Star Summit. Please…Mario…we Star Spirits will be waiting for you at the summit…"

Mario was finally able to regain consciousness a few minutes later, and took in his surroundings. He was currently wrapped tightly in the sheets of a bed in what appeared to be a small hovel. There was a small metal stove, some jars of jelly stacked on some shelves, a few potted plants, and what appeared to be a picture of a large mushroom hanging over the bed.

Mario tried to stand up, but couldn't when he felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head. He let out a cry of discomfort, and lay back down. Someone came into the room a few minutes later.

"Oh, Mario! I'm so happy to see you're awake!" said the strange man with a red and white mushroom cap on his head. He looked incredibly familiar, but Mario couldn't quite place where he had seen someone like him before.

"Hey, Goombril, he's woken up!" he called outside. Another strange person came in, this time a woman about his height with dark brown skin, pointy lower canines sticking out the bottom of her mouth, and C-cup breasts. She wore a white shirt with a black tie, black pants, and was carrying a baseball bat over her shoulders. She had a mushroom cap too, but it was brown, and shaped to resemble a bowl cut.

"'bout time" she said. "We've been losing too much money with him crowding up the bed like that".

"You haven't opened your eyes for days and days! Everyone's been worried sick!" continued the man.

"Where on earth am I?" Mario asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Earth? What? Well…this is Goomba village. It's a tiny village just west of Toad Town" he explained to Mario.

"Toad Town? Where is that? And is this your house?" asked Mario.

"Well, sort of; this is a Toad House. You…do remember what those are, right?" the Toad asked, looking concerned. Mario just shook his head.

"Great, he's got amnesia" Goombril said bitterly. "I told you we shouldn't have sent that doctor away".

"Okay, that's fine. What DO you remember, then?" said the Toad.

"Well…I remember a castle…and a fight…and Peach…" Mario said, trailing off. "Peach! Peach is in trouble! I have to go help him!"

Mario tried to get up, but was forced back down by the concerned Toad. "Woah, take easy there. You're in no condition to go anywhere".

"No, I have to help the Prince!" Mario shouted, acting mostly on reflex at this point.

"Do you even remember where Peach's castle is, asshole?" snarled Goombril. Mario stopped struggling. "That's what I thought".

"Don't worry, you'll get your memory back eventually. It'll just take time" explained the Toad, trying to sound as soothing as possible. "I know! We can help! If you have any questions about anything, feel free to ask".

"Okay. What is a Toad House?" asked Mario.

"Well, it's kinda like a mixture between a brothel and a bed-and-breakfast" explained the Toad. "You can come in to pay for sex or a place to stay for the night, or both".

"So you're a prostitute?" Mario said, looking towards Goombril.

"Wow, you must have hit your head even harder than I thought" she responded, looking at Mario like he was insane. "No, he's the whore. I'm just here to make sure no one tries to run off with him".

"Even though we're in the 'Mushroom Kingdom', Toads only make up about a fifth of the actual population, and only half of those are male" explained the Toad. "So, the government invented Toad Houses to help keep the excess women satisfied, and to help give same-sex couples children. It's not a perfect system, but the mono-gendered races would probably revolt without them".

"Does any of this ring a bell, blockhead?" asked Goombril.

"Kinda" Mario said, scratching his head. "Wait, so you're the only Toad here? And you service an entire town? Doesn't that get a bit overwhelming?"

"Well as I said, it's a pretty small town, but yeah, it does" answered the Toad. "We have to break out the ultra-jelly on the really busy days, and even then it feels like I might collapse from exhaustion. The Goomba Sisters in particular love to try and drain me dry".

"Oh stop whining" interrupted Goombril. "I've seen how much your face lights up when they show up".

"Ahem, yes, anyways" the Toad said, blushing heavily as he tried to change the subject. "Maybe you should go out and meet the family of Goombas that found you. They're very nice, they'd be very happy to know you're okay. Plus, getting out might help jog your memory".

"Yeah" agreed Goombril. "Just don't go picking any fights yet, okay?"

"Okay" said Mario before suddenly stopping. "Wait, I remember something else. I remember dreaming that someone named Eldstar told me to go to Shooting Star Summit. Does that mean anything to either of you?"

"Wow, a Star Spirit told you to go to Shooting Star Summit?" said the Toad. "That makes sense; the Star Spirits live in a place in the sky called Star Haven, and Shooting Star Summit is the closest you can get to it".

"Really?" Mario asked, surprised. "You're sure that it's not just brain damage talking?"

"Eh, who knows" admitted Goombril. "Magic is weird like that. The only way to know for sure is to go to Shooting Star Summit and see what happens".

"Okay, well thanks for taking care of me" Mario said as he headed towards the door. "Goodbye...what was your name again?"

"Just Toad will do" he responded. "We try to keep things anonymous here".

Goomba Village was quite quaint; just a few small wooden hovels, some shaped like tree stumps, on the top of a hill in a little valley. A small, white picket fence surrounded most of the town, and the only way out seemed to be a small gate that lead to a small mountain pass east. Stepping out into the town, it wasn't long before Mario came across the little Goomba girl who had saved him.

"Oh Mario, you look better. I'm so glad" she said. "I was really worried about you, because you were lying there in the forest and you didn't open your eyes at all the whole time".

"Don't worry, I'm fine now" Mario lied. "Thanks for saving me".

Before Mario could continue, however, someone suddenly ran up to him and stopped him in his tracks. She was a Goomba who looked a lot like Goombaria, but her she had two dull fangs instead of one sharp one, and was considerably older. She was wearing a blue baseball cap that fit snuggly over her mushroom cap, a yellow shirt that covered her a-cup breasts, and blue jeans.

"Hey Mario! I'm Goommaria! I'm your biggest fan!" she said excitedly, and with the vaguest hints of a Latino accent. "You've already met my sister, Goombaria, but you don't know what it means for me to meet you, seriously!"

"Really?" Mario asked, seeing an opportunity. "How much do you know about me?"

"Everything!" said Goommaria. "I know all about your adventures around the world. You've been everywhere! And you always get the best of the bad guys, every time. You're the coolest! I wanna be just like you!"

"That's good; I hit my head, so there's a lot I don't remember. Could you help fill the gaps?" said Mario.

"What? Of course!" said Goommaria. "But Mamá's making quesadillas for lunch. I can tell you all about it while you eat with us!"

Mario nodded in agreement and followed her inside her house.

Goommaria wasn't exaggerating when she said she knew everything about Mario. The Goomba girl seemed to be an endless fountain of knowledge as she breathlessly recounted all of Mario's exploits over the years, even while filling her face with her birth mother's food. She knew all the villains he'd fought, all the places he'd been, and all the children he'd apparently fathered.

"Not that I'm keeping track of them, or anything" Goommaria hastily added, blushing.

Almost none of what she said seemed all that familiar to Mario, though. He certainly remembered the name Bowsa, but he couldn't place a face to that name. He was also pretty sure he'd remember fighting a giant sword, but the detail at which Goommaria recounted that fight convinced him it happened.

What did seem familiar, however, was the smell of melted cheese in the quesadillas that Goommaria's mother served. It didn't remind him of anything in the Mushroom Kingdom, but to a time long before that. Goommaria saw tears beginning to form in Mario's eyes, and took a moment out of her current story to ask what was wrong.

"It's nothing, it's just…" he said, trailing off. "All of this makes me think of my family".

"Oh that's right, you didn't actually grow up here, did you?" said Goommaria. "But wait, you remembered something! That's great! You'll be back on your feet in no time".

Mario and most of Goommaria's family gathered outside the village gates about an hour later to see Mario off. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but there was only one road so he doubted that he was going to get lost.

"Goodbye Mario!" called Goombaria. "Come back soon!"

"Have a safe trip!" said Goommaria's 'Mamá', who was standing next to her wife.

Mario was about to leave through the gate, when suddenly the town's serenity was broken by maniacal laughter. "Yee hee hee!" Kammy Koopa cackled as she flew in on her witch's broom.

"Ah, my instincts were right" she said as she hovered above the town's gate. "Mario…I can't believe you're back on your feet after taking such a beating from Queen Bowsa. You're a hardy one alright, I was smart to come here to check on you".

"What's that, Madre? What's that weird flying thing?" asked Goombaria.

"Weird? You rude little…" The Magikoopa just barely restrained herself from swearing at the child. "I am a beautiful Koopa with a beautiful name: Kammy Koopa! I wish I had time to teach you a lesson, brat, but no".

She then pointed her wand threateningly towards Mario and said "Mario! Hear this! It is useless for you to try and save Prince Peach! Ridiculous! Laughable! As you have seen, Queen Bowsa is more powerful than even you can deal with time. Here's a gift from her!"

Kammy Koopa waved her wand in circles above her head, causing several large boulders to appear and start levitating in the sky. When she brought her wand back down, they all crashed into Goomba Village's gate, smashing it to pieces and sealing Mario from the outside world.

"Nyeah heh heh heh" Kammy giggled like a schoolgirl one tenth of her age. "Mario! You will kneel and weep when you see all the wonderful changes Queen Bowsa's made! Your world is ours now!" The Koopa let out another chuckle before flying back off into the sky, leaving Mario and the Goombas alone with the rubble.

"I just fixed that gate" said Goommaria's 'Madre', a deep scowl lining her face. "Nobody say 'gate' to me".

"Madre, we have to do something!" said Goombaria. "Mario's gotta save the Prince! No one else can do it".

"Hmmmm….maybe we can break these rocks with my mother's hammer?" Madre wondered out loud. "I think she was going to use it to fix the veranda back in the house. Why don't you ask her for it?"

Mario nodded and headed back into the Goombas' home. He calmly stepped out onto the veranda to ask Abuela for her hammer, only to realize too late that the veranda was conspicuously missing. Mario tried to dive back into the house, but it was too late, and he fell down the steep hill beneath the house and into the woods below.

The fall wasn't nearly as far as the disastrous tumble from Peach's castle, but it still hurt quite a bit when Mario finally hit the bottom. Looking around he soon found what was left of the veranda, and Abuela sitting not too far away.

"Oh, my back!" groaned the old and wrinkled Goomba. "Hm? Who's that? Is that you, Mario?"

"Yeah, it's me" Mario said, recognizing her from lunch. "I fell down the hill too".

"Hm, this isn't good" said Abuela. "The hill's too steep to walk back up, and the only path back is blocked by these stupid rocks. What do we do?"

"Why don't we just use your hammer?" asked Mario.

"What? Yes, of course!" exclaimed the Goomba grandmother. "Now, where did that thing go? Perhaps over here?"

The two wandered around the woods beneath Goomba village for a while before they finally found the old woman's hammer stuck in a bush. It wasn't anything fancy, just a cheap model made out of wood, but it would have to do for now. They were about to head back to the rocks blocking their path when they suddenly heard a voice scream loudly from behind them.

"Who are you guys?! This is my playground, idiots!" said the mysterious, high pitched voice. It belonged to an incredibly young looking Koopa, even younger than Goombaria, blocking their path. She wasn't wearing any clothes, just the remnants of the white egg shell she was born in.

"Who are you?" asked Mario.

"Nobody steps in here without my permission! Nobody!" she said, ignoring Mario's question. "Prepare to start crying at the feet of the master Jr. Troopa!"

She immediately charged towards Mario to attack him, but he was able to keep her away at arm's length using just his hands.

"Mario, this is Jr. Troopa. She's the boss of a local neighborhood gang. A bit of a bully, obviously" Abuela explained as Jr. Troopa tried impotently to get closer to Mario. "She's more bark than bite. You can beat her easily. Just boost yourself up and don't take any lip!"

"But I don't want to hurt her" Mario said back. "She's just a kid!"

"Just a kid?! Oh, you've asked for it now!" Jr. Troopa redoubled her efforts, but to no avail. Mario finally let go and stepped to the side, causing Jr. Troopa to hit the ground and shatter her shell, leaving her completely naked.

"Oh no!" she cried, trying to cover up her petite, hairless body. "You just got lucky, punk! I'll be back, Mario!" She quickly disappeared into the woods, but came back just a few seconds later. "I mean it, I'll be back!"

"I wouldn't hold my breath" said Abuela. "Let's get home".

It took them a good half an hour, but the two finally managed to break through all the rocks in their way and make it back to Goomba Village. Along the way, Mario also managed to find a little Goomba doll in a red dress that Abuela informed him belonged to Goombaria.

Goommaria spotted them immediately as they arrived, and ran over to greet them.

"Abuela! Where've you been!" she said, running up and giving her grandmother a tight hug. "I looked outside and both you and the veranda were both plain gone!"

"Abuela, I was very, very worried about you! Really worried!" Goombaria said through her sobs.

"Sorry niñas , I apologize. I didn't mean to make you fret" she said, patting Goommaria on the head. "You just take it easy now. I'm back safe and sound".

They all made their way back to the entrance of town, but stopped before reaching where the front gate used to stand.

"Before I forget, I've decided to give you something, Mario" Abuela explained. "Wait here a minute".

So Mario waited outside with Goommaria and her sister for a little while until Mario remembered the doll he found in the woods.

"Goombaria, is this yours?" he asked, presenting the doll.

"Dolly!" she cried out in excitement. "I thought I lost you! Here, I've been saving this, but you definitely deserve it".

She handed Mario what appeared to be an odd, glowing yellow rock. He was not sure what it was, but he figured it was probably valuable and put it into his pocket.

"And, you know…" Goombaria said, her voice turning seductive in tone. "You're leaving on a pretty dangerous mission, and you might not be coming back. Why don't the two of us make some nice memories while you're here?"

Mario wasn't exactly sure where she was going with this, but tentatively answered "Okay", as he was in desperate need of memories.

"Great!" she said, pouncing on Mario and knocking him to the ground. It was at this point that Mario finally remembered something else about the Mushroom Kingdom; Goombas are usually not very subtle in their affections.

She kissed him deeply on the lips and snaked her tongue into his mouth with far more skill than a girl her age should have. She began grinding her crotch into Mario's stomach, her panties already starting to soak through as she tried to remove Mario's overalls.

"Goombaria!? What are you doing!?" shouted Goombril from behind them. The Goomba guard ran up and tore the girl off of the poor plumber, who was still reeling from shock. "What did I tell you about this kind of thing?"

"To get a room" Goombaria said, annoyed, and as if she had been given this exact same speech a thousand times before. "C'mon Mario, let's go to my room!"

"No!" Mario shouted. "I mean, that won't be necessary. Peach really needs my help, after all".

"Okay, but be sure to come back in one piece" she said, emphasizing her statement with a wink.

Mario couldn't help but shiver in response.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting, Mario" Abuela said as she stepped back outside.

"It's okay! We were just rapping with Mario" Goommaria said casually, as if nothing unusual had happened.

"Oh, 'rapping', huh? Sorry" Abuela said knowingly. "Anyways, I wanted to give Mario this".

She approached Mario and gave him what appeared to be a badge in the shape of a little blue boot.

"You might not remember this, but this is called a 'badge'" Abuela explained. "If you wear this, you'll be able to do a power jump, which does a lot more damage than your regular jump. It takes a lot of energy though, so use it sparingly".

"Thank you!" Mario said, attaching the badge to the front of his shirt.

"It should serve you well" said Abuela. "If I were just a bit younger, I'd accompany you on your trip. I'd have done some damage. The years are starting to weigh on me though. I tell you, this lower back pain…

"Adventure…you're so lucky!" said Goommaria. "Prince-saving is so cool! I really want to be an adventurer, too, someday".

"Me too!" added Goombaria.

"Oh, here's an idea! Goommaria" Abuela said, turning towards her oldest granddaughter. "Perhaps the timing is perfect. You are no longer a child, and evil times are upon us. I'm sure Mario will agree…you should accompany Mario".

"What?! Really?! I can go?!" Goommaria said excitedly. "Oh boy! All that training is finally going to pay off!"

"Ay ay ay, what's all this?" said a voice from out of nowhere. "Mario turned around and saw three Goombas, each roughly Goommaria's age, though it was clear by their large chests that puberty had been much kinder to these women than it was to her.

One in front, presumably their leader, wore a bright yellow tank top that fit snuggly around her D-cup breasts, a short green skirt, and running shoes. The one flanking her on the right was wearing a loose leather jacket over a small pink dress, and was wearing tennis shoes. The one on the leader's left was not even wearing a shirt, just a blue bikini top, white short shorts, and platform shoes.

The leader of the gang let out a predatory whistle when she got a good look at Mario, clearly liking what she saw. "Hey puta, have you been holding out on us? I thought we said no rapping allowed unless we were invited too".

"Uh, who are these?" asked Mario.

"They're the Goomba Sisters; Goomanda, Goomila, and Goomily" Goommaria said, scowling. "They're my 'friends' from school. What are you doing here?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" said Goomila. "We were just walking down the street. The real question is, what are you doing here, chica?"

"Well, for your information, Mario and I were about to go on an adventure to save Prince Peach" Goommaria said, taking a step closer to Mario.

"An adventure, eh? Then why are you going with this niña, when you could be going with us!" said Goomily. "We are very adventurous!"

"Not THAT kind of adventure" said Goommaria. "We're going out to fight the forces of evil! You know, be heroes! But you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"You don't think we can fight?" Goomanda asked, offended. "We can crack bones with our cabezas, not to mention there are three of us and only one of you. Not that any more of you would do any good; a thousand times zero is still zero, after all".

Goommaria was beginning to seethe at this point, and turned towards Mario to make a decision. "I don't care what you're doing, I'm not going anywhere with them".

"And we're not dragging along a lame little baby with us, so you're going to have to choose" said Goomanda. "Us…"

"…or me" finished Goommaria.


	4. Chapter 3: The Goomba Queen

Chapter 3: The Goomba Queen

Mario walked down the path to Toad Town with Goommaria by his side. She was now carrying a small blue backpack full of clothes supplies and was eagerly chatting up a storm with Mario as they walked. He knew he made the right choice in taking Goommaria over the Goomba sisters, but even he had to admit the Goomba girl was a bit tiring in how eager she was.

"This is so cool, Mario! I actually get to go on one of your adventures with you! Do you think maybe we'll climb a mountain? Or find buried treasure? Or fight a dragon!? Wait, is Bowsa a dragon? I mean, she looks like a Koopa but I don't know of any other Koopas that can breathe fire…"

"Well I don't know about those last two, but we're actually on our way to a mountain right now; Shooting Star Summit. Have you heard of it?" inquired Mario.

"Oh, of course I've heard of it!" exclaimed Goommaria. "The place is so close to the stars, it's always nighttime! Girls in my neighborhood like to go there when they want their dates to 'put out'. The spot's legendarily romantic. Why do we have to go there?"

"Eh, call it a hunch" said Mario, unsure if she'd believe that a Star Spirit told him in a dream. "Is it a tough climb?"

"Actually, no" replied Goommaria. "It's closer to the stars in more of a metaphysical sense than a literal one. Once we reach the base, it shouldn't take us more than-"

"Hey hey! Hold it right there" shouted a voice from out of nowhere. "You! Yeah, you, suspicious guy! Don't move!"

Standing in front of them down the road were two Goombas. One was wearing a royal looking red gown, and the other was wearing an identical blue one. They were both relatively tall for Goombas, but they only came up to about Mario's height. The two appeared to be almost exactly identical, except the red one appeared to sport a slightly bigger B cup than her sister.

"Aha, you're Mario! I knew it! You can't go past here, Mr. Big Shot" said the red one, emphasizing her last statement with a snap. "It's a direct order from the Goomba Queen".

"What? You've got to be kidding me!" said Goommaria.

"I'm sorry, but the only way by is through the Goomba Sisters. That's me, Red Goomba, and my sister, Blue Goomba" said Red.

"Wait, wasn't there already a Goomba Sisters back in Goomba Village?" asked Mario.

"We're, uh, still working out the copyright issues" mumbled Blue. "But that don't make us less deadly!"

"Uh, do you know these women?" Mario asked Goommaria.

"Yeah, they're from a nearby town" she replied. "What are you guys talking about? Goombas don't have a queen!"

"We do now! She says we don't have to take orders from the Prince anymore, and that the Goombas are independent now! She even made us her ladies of the court!" Red explained, motioning towards her fancy new dress.

"Yeah, and with Queen Bowsa on our side, you'd have to be a moron to stand in our way!" Blue said excitedly.

"Would we really be independent if we're just taking orders from Bowsa instead?" Goommaria asked, confused.

They both scratched their heads like were deciphering a difficult math problem before getting an angry look on their faces.

"Ah, you're just trying to confuse us!" Red shouted angrily. "Let's get'em, sis!"

"Oh yeah, let's do it, my red sister!" replied Blue.

Before either of them could react, Blue and Red rammed Mario and Goommaria respectively with their hard mushroom caps. Goommaria was able to hold her ground by meeting Red with her own headbonk, but Mario had the wind knocked out of him and was thrown to the ground.

"Mario, get up!" Goommaria shouted as she continued to lock horns with Red. "I've got this one, just take out the other".

Mario rolled out of the way just in time to avoid an incoming punch from Blue, causing the Goomba to hurt her hand on the hard dirt road beneath them.

"Youch!" Blue cried, grasping her right hand.

Mario took the opportunity to take out his wooden hammer and deliver a few choice blows to the stunned Goomba girl, forcing her to retreat further down the read. Red saw this and quickly followed behind her sister.

"We'll let you go for now!" Red called behind her as she and Blue ran into the distance.

"I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of those two" said Goommaria.

Mario only sighed before dusting himself off and continuing down the road.

Sure enough, a little ways down the path and the two encountered Red and Blue again. They were frantically banging their fists against a metal door in the side of a small fort. The fort itself was not very impressive; it was only two stories tall and looked to be quite hastily constructed out of loose grey bricks. A small red flag could be seen sticking out the main 'tower' in the middle.

"Queen Goomba, help us!" cried Red, as even she knew that Mario was not that far behind.

"Mario beat us up!" added Blue.

The door opened a second later, and the two rushed insde.

"Hey, look, Mario. You see that building over there?" Goommaria said as she pointed towards the fort. "There should be a bridge on the other side. But how are we going to get to it?"

Just then, Red and Blue reappeared on the top of the fortress, but now they had someone else with them.

She was massive, at least six feet tall, and with well-toned muscles in spite of her obvious old age. A gold crown with red velvet at upon her greying mushroom cap, and she had a long red cape that trailed at least a foot behind her. Under the cape she wore a white pants and a white shirt that was obviously adorned with plastic medals and accolades. Neither of her eyes were facing the same direction, so it was hard to tell where exactly she was looking.

"So Mario, it's true! You've made it this far. I respect you for that" said the Goomba Queen in a voice completely devoid of the native Goomba accent. "Unfortunately, this is as far as you'll ever get. Because I, the great and powerful Queen Goomba, will see to it that you advance no farther!"

"You hear that, Mario! No further! Not one step!" Red gloated as loudly as she could. "Are you scared, little man?"

"Yeah, you ain't got a chance!" shouted Blue. "This fortress is impenetrable! Even if you had the Star Rod, you'd still have no chance! So you might as well turn around now and-"

Blue was cut off by the sound of Goommaria pulling a loose brick from the bottom of the structure, which caused the 'castle' to fall in on itself instantly. Red and Blue only fell off the castle and into the ground in front of them, but the Goomba Queen was not so lucky and fell into canyon that was immediately behind the fort.

"Nooooooooo!" the dethroned Queen cried out as she plummeted into the depths below, leaving her crown behind. Mario could just faintly hear the splashing of water as the massive woman landed in the river beneath them.

Red and Blue quickly realized what had happened and swiftly made themselves scarce, disappearing into the woods and presumably returning to their home town.

"Wow, that was easy" said Mario. "Uh, should we chase after them?"

"Nah" shrugged Goommaria. "They were small time before, and they're small time now. They're a bigger danger to themselves than anyone else. Besides, we need to keep going! We have a Prince to save!"

Mario nodded in agreement and together they crossed the bridge, with Toad Town and adventure waiting on the other side.

 _ ***Bad End***_

"Mario, get up!" Goommaria shouted as she continued to lock horns with Red. "I've got this one, just take out-ah!"

Instead of attacking Mario, Blue instead ran up and kicked Goommaria, sending the toe of her high heel straight into the poor girl's side. This gave Red the opportunity to pull back and deliver an extra strong headbonk to the unsuspecting Goomba, knocking her out.

"Goommaria, no!" Mario called out. He tried to get up, but the two sisters were already upon him and pinned the plumber onto his back by sitting on his chest and crotch.

"We won!" Red announced as she straddled Mario's crotch. "And, according to Goomba tradition, that makes you our property!"

"Yeah, and you don't want to insult our culture, does you?" Blue said as she lifted her dress to the side to reveal her bald Goomba pussy.

Mario was about to scream for help, but was interrupted by Blue pressing her vagina into Mario's mouth, overwhelming his senses with the smell and the musk. He tried to fight back, but it felt like something was draining his energy. What started as a loud cry for help came out as a low moan, which only served to excite Blue even more.

"Oh, you like that, don't you?" Blue said as she continued rubbing her crotch in his mouth. "Don't worry, there's more where that came from! You're going to drown in my juice!"

Mario again tried to do something, anything, to fight back, but he could no longer lift his arms. He tried to bite at Blue, but all he could manage was to lightly nibble on her exposed clitoris, which just encouraged the assault even more.

Red, meanwhile, was busy getting Mario out of his overalls. It took a little bit of working, but eventually she got them off his legs and immediately went to work on his boxers. Mario's little mushroom was already hard as a rock, sticking out six inches straight into the air. Mario's white skin contrasted strikingly against Red's dark legs as she lined up their sexes.

Mario almost felt his heat stop as Red plunged his rod as far into her as it could go. Her moist, welcoming vagina felt like it was trying to milk the sperm out of him, and that was before she started moving.

"You better get used to this" Red said as she started to move her hips. "'Cause you belong to the Goomba Kingdom now! And that means you have to do your duty!"

Red brought her hips back down and began grinding against the pinned plumber, savoring every inch of her new sex slave. By now both Red and Blue's fancy dresses were completely ruined by their juices, but neither of them cared.

"And doing your duty means doing Goombas! Lots and lots of Goombas!" Red said as she resumed her thrusting. "The Queen doesn't have a big army, but you're going to change that! You're going to give us so many soldiers, we can take over the world! We won't be underlings anymore!"

If Mario could hear her, he didn't show it. His mind had become so consumed by pleasure it was hard for him to make out what she was saying. All he knew for sure was that he tasted something salty, and he wanted more of it.

"Oooh!" Blue moaned as she had her first of many orgasms with Mario. "I don't know, sis, maybe we 'ought to keep him to ourselves. I'd love to have our own personal pussy pleaser, and not have to wait in line no more".

"Yeah, I'd love that!" said Red, who could feel Mario twitch inside her. "We are ladies of the court, after all! Sophisticated women like us need servants to do whatever we want. What do you think, Mario?"

Mario's response came in the form of a grunt as he finally let out his pent up semen, which had been building up inside his body ever since he was knocked out by Bowsa. It fired directly into the Goomba's unprotected womb, filling her up so much she could actually feel it.

"Ah fuck, I'm cumming!" Red screamed, arching her back and grasping her breasts. Blue came again a few moments later, leaving all three of them laying on the ground afterwards, panting heavily.

"Fuck, it'd be unpatriotic to keep a stud like that all to ourselves" Red said as Mario's cum leaked out onto her dress. "I hope you're ready, 'cause you have a very fun life ahead of you".

Mario then spent the rest of his life servicing the women of the new Goomba Kingdom, increasing their numbers three-fold. While the Goomba Queen and her ladies of the court never succeeded in taking over the world, they were more than content to drain Mario over and over again until he couldn't even remember what his first name was, let alone the name of Prince Toadstool.

The End.


	5. Chapter 4: Interlude 1

Chapter 4: Interlude 1

Neither Mario nor his Goomba friend knew it, but they were both being watched as they crossed the bridge into Toad Town. Kammy Koopa eyed them both like a hawk as she observed them walk past the ruins of the Goomba Queen's fortress, nervously chewing at her lip. Bowsa was not going to be happy about this.

She swiftly flew her way back to Bowsa's and Peach's castles, which were both currently floating far above the Mushroom Kingdom. She walked her way over to the Queen's quarters and steeled herself for a verbal beat down; the old Koopa was going to give Bowsa an honest report, whether Kammy wanted to or not.

At the moment, the Koopa Queen was busy in what used to be Peach's guest room dividing up a big map of the world with a big black marker. Most of it was going to belong to her, of course, but she wanted her kids to have their own little places in the sun as well.

"A report, Your Evilness: Mario defeated the Goomba Queen" Kammy said as level headed as she could. "He's heading for Toad Town now".

"What? Unbelievable!" Bowsa roared, accidentally searing the map in front of her with her fire-breath in the process. "What was the Goomba Queen thinking? I used the Star Rod to make her a Queen because she begged me, and Mario whips her so easily? What a wimp!"

"At least she's not blaming me" Kammy thought as Bowsa continued her temper tantrum.

"Uh…Kammy Koopa!" Bowsa said, her voice shifting to a more worried tone. "You ARE sure that Mario can never defeat us, right?"

"Please, please, Your Vileness! Try to be calm" said Kammy Koopa. "Goomba Queen is small-time. I had a feeling she'd fail. It doesn't matter, because while you hold the Star Rod, you are definitely invincible. You could beat Mario with one claw tied behind your back".

Bowsa reached back into her turtle shell and took out the mysterious wand in question. She could feel its power coursing through her body, boosting her ego back up.

"Yes, even though it doesn't work as advertised, with this I'm unstoppable! Bwahaha!" Bowsa cackled. "By the way, Kammy, those star spirits we captured don't have any way of giving Mario their power, do they?"

"Please don't worry yourself. Each is held separately, and guarded carefully by your handpicked subjects" Kammy Koopa explained. "Even Mario can't save all seven Star Spirits".

"Who's the closest Star Spirit to Mario? It's that one at the Koopa Sisters' Fortress, right?" asked Bowsa. "If Mario somehow reaches there, can the Koopa Sisters defeat him?"

"Queen Bowsa, you mustn't worry" interrupted a mysterious third voice.

Both the Queen and her mage jumped at the sudden intrusion, and looked around the room to find to find the source. They didn't have to look long, as four women wearing masks suddenly burst from the shadows and struck a pose, each giving the queen a smile and a thumbs-up. They each were roughly five and a half feet tall, and had long brown hair tied up in ponytails that came out the backs of their crudely made cloth masks. The four Koopas looked almost identical except for the colors of their shells and masks; one was dressed in black, another yellow, one green, and their leader was red.

"Here come the Koopa Sisters!" shouted their leader in a line that was obviously well rehearsed. "Uh-huh, oh yeah, we're the coolest of cool!"

"Psst, Kammy Koopa" Bowsa whispered as quietly as she could, which was not quietly at all. "Are you sure these guys can get the job done? That Goomba Queen was gigantic, and not even she could beat Mario".

"Pssshaw! Get real Queen Bowsa" the leader of the four ninja Koopas. "Yeah, the Goomba Queen was huge, but she was a total wimpola! We're nothing like her! See, what we got going on is the power of teamwork. Together, we can put the hurt on Mario in seconds flat!"

"Excellent! That's the spirit! Sell it, Koopa Sisters!" Kammy cheered on. "Show our Queen that special attack you do so well!"

"Yes ma'am!" the red Koopa responded. "Ready, everybody?"

"Pssh, like you could possibly do anything to wow me" the Queen said dismissively as she sat down to see what the Koopa Sisters could do.

"Wow! Amazing! Really!" Bowsa cried out after watching the Koopa Sisters demonstrate their skills. "I'm not easily impressed, either! Mario won't have a chance if you finish him with that attack!"

"We'll take him, Queen Bowsa!" said the red one, proud that she was able to gain the respect of the feared leader of the Koopa Clan.

"By the way, my Koopa Sisters…About the captured Star Spirit I locked up in your fortress…Who's guarding him right now?" said Bowsa.

The Koopa Sisters' hearts collectively hit the floor as soon as the Queen said those words.

"Uh, nobody, ma'am. You know, we're here, and so…"

"You idiots!" Bowsa roared, her rage reigniting. "Use your heads! Get back to the fortress and guard the Star Spirit!"


	6. Chapter 5: Mario's House

Chapter 5 - Mario's House

By the time Mario and Goommaria and arrived in Toad Town, it was already late in the afternoon and the sun was beginning to set. Mario had planned on heading straight in, but was stopped at the town gates by a group of Toad soldiers.

"Halt! Who goes there?" the watchwoman shouted, pointing her spear at the two approaching figures.

"Wait, is that who I think it is?" asked the Toad woman standing next to her. "It is! Mario!"

Suddenly, Mario found himself completely surrounded by cheering Toad women, each of them incredibly relieved to see that the plumber had returned safe and sound.

"Oh, thank goodness!" said one with blue spots on her cap and a red sash over her shoulder, presumably the captain of the guard. "You're here to help save the Prince, aren't you? Please tell me that's what you came back for!"

"Calm down, calm down" Mario said as he tried not to be overwhelmed by the invasive fungus. "I understand that you're all scared, but I need to pass through town first".

"Sure, head right…who's this?" the captain said as she spotted Goommaria. "I'm sorry, but we're on high alert right now, and we can't just let anyone into the city".

Goommaria slouched her shoulders as she felt a wave of disappointment was over her. After all these years of wanting to go, she still wasn't going to be allowed inside Toad Town.

"Don't worry, she's with me" Mario explained, placing a reassuring hand on the young woman's shoulder.

"But she's a Mono…are you completely sure?" asked the Toad.

"She's not just a Mono; she's my partner, and the only backup I have right now" said Mario. "That is, unless the army is willing to help out".

"I'm sorry, Mario, but the army's stretched thin as it is maintaining order and protecting the male Toads" the captain explained. "Lots of Mono see Bowsa invading as the perfect opportunity to try and steal a husband, so we can't afford to slack off even a little".

"This excuse seems very familiar for some reason" Mario thought to himself.

"Very well, you and your friend may enter the town, so long as she behaves herself" said the captain.

"I won't let you down!" Goommaria said excitedly.

Toad Town had certainly seen better days. Debris from the earthquake Bowsa had caused when she stole Peach's castle still littered the streets, and the normal jovial mood in the city was gone. Toads were a naturally optimistic people, but more than a few depressed faces could be seen among the crowd as Toads walked home from work.

Goommaria was not looking at their faces, however. All she could do was stare directly at the crotch of every male Toad she saw, and lick her fangs nervously. Large beads of sweat started to form on her forehead as it felt like the entire city was heating up. They made it to about the town square when she suddenly fell to her knees and couldn't continue any longer.

"What's wrong?" Mario asked, deeply concerned.

"I…I've never seen…so many men at one time before" Goommaria stuttered. "My parents never let me go with them on their trips to Toad Town because they thought I couldn't handle it. I thought they were exaggerating, but…"

Goommaria let out a cry as her arousal reached its peak, completely soaking through her pants and leaving an obvious wet stain. Toads tried their best to ignore the desperate Mono girl, as this was not the first time something like this had happened in Toad Town.

"Do…do you have any money?" Goommaria asked between breaths. "I need to get to a Toad House".

"Yeah, how much do you need?" asked Mario.

"At least…at least one hundred" replied Goommaria.

Mario reached into his pockets and saw that he only had measly ten coins at best. Panicking, Mario tried to think of an alternative.

"We…we can go to my place! Yeah, that's right, I have a house! We can stay there until you feel better" Mario said as he regained more of his memories.

"Th-thanks" was all Goommaria managed to say back.

Mario put her arm over his shoulder and helped her walk to the warp pipe that led to his house outside of town. On the other side, they found Mario's brother Luigi, who was busy whistling a tune on the front porch of their house.

"Woah! Mario!" Luigi cried when he spotted his brother emerge from the pipe. "Good to see you!"

"Luigi!" Mario said as he ran up to hug his brother and accidently dropping Goommaria in the process.

"After all that castle craziness, I was really worried about you!" said Luigi. "I was, uh, busy with a Toad maid out in the front garden when the earthquake started, so I managed to escape in time".

It was at that point Luigi noticed Goommaria, who was busy trying to stand up after Mario unceremoniously dropped her in the dirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Mario said, running back to the horny Goomba. "Luigi, this is Goommaria, from Goomba Village. I guess you could call her my 'partner'..."

"I see. Great. Just great" Luigi said, jealousy thick in his voice. "You're on an exciting adventure with Mario. Talk about unfair".

"Well, we're more than willing to have you come along too, bro" explained Mario.

Luigi just looked at his brother strangely in response. "Have you lost your memory or something? Someone needs to take care of the house while you're away, so I can't leave. Oh well. Take care of Mario, okay?"

"Actually, I think Mario is the one who needs to take care of me" said Goommaria.

The pungent smell of sautéing mushrooms abruptly hit Luigi's nostrils, finally cluing him into the girl's current predicament.

"Oh. Oh! Right, okay, I'll clear out for now" Luigi said, walking over the nearby warp pipe. "I'll be back in an hour or two to check on you. Please try not to make too big of a mess".

Mario was going to say that was not what they were there for, but by then Luigi was already sucked away, leaving him alone with Goommaria.

"I'm so sorry about this" Goommaria said as she lay on Mario's bed with a cold rag on her forehead. "This has never happened to me before".

"It's fine, you'll be back on your feet in no time" Mario said reassuringly.

"Actually…when Goombas get like this, we can remain excited…for days" Goommaria said sadly. "I'm sorry I've been so much trouble for you, Mario…you should probably go on ahead without me".

"What? Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Mario.

"We don't have enough money for a Toad House…and the medicine is even more expensive…so the only other option is…" Goomaria blushed and turned away. "…but I couldn't ask you to do that".

It was pretty clear to Mario that Goommaria was fighting very hard against her nature at this point. Most Goombas would have already attacked him by now, but she was somehow still holding back.

"Really, I'll be fine…just-" Goommaria was cut off Mario's lips suddenly meeting hers. Their kiss started out very awkwardly, with Goommaria unused to Mario's bushy moustache and Mario trying to work around the Goomba's dull fangs, but by the end of it Goommaria felt like she was melting.

Mario reached down and started rubbing her womanhood through her jeans, causing her to start writhing on the bed and displacing Mario's well ironed sheets. Mario's attention was on the kiss, but his muscle memory served him well as he undid the buttons to Goommaria's pants.

Mario slowly pulled down the squirming Goombas jeans and panties, stopping when they were both around her knees. Finally breaking the kiss, Mario moved down between the girl's legs to start another kind of kiss, but was stopped prematurely.

"No, wait, don't!" Goommaria screamed as she pushed Mario's head away from her steaming pussy. "I mean, I'd love to, but then you'd be the one in bed instead of me".

"What? Why?" asked Mario.

"Well, I might look human, but I'm still technically a mushroom" Goommaria explained. "You do remember what those do to you when you eat them, right?" Mario just shook his head in response, and Goommaria let out a long sigh.

"Never mind; I'll tell you later" Goommaria said as she finished pulling off her pants. "I don't want anything to ruin this moment".

Mario undressed and Goommaria spread her legs wide in preparation as he lined himself up with her opening, barely holding in her anticipation. She couldn't help but squeal in delight as the plumber finally entered her, reliving her of the heat that had been building since they arrived at Toad Town.

"Yes! Oh, fuck!" she said as she thrust her hips in time with Mario. "You don't know how much this means to me."

Mario tried to keep up with the Goomba but was quickly becoming overwhelmed. Even though he was on top, she was thrusting much more vigorously than him and was slowly gaining control.

"I always looked up to you, but part of me was afraid you'd turn out to be a jerk in real life, like a lot of celebrities. But not you! You were even cooler than I thought you were!"

Mario tried to respond, but he was too enraptured by the Goomba's tight vagina to do anything other than moan. Goommaria's dark brown legs wrapped themselves around Mario's waist, locking her lover into place as she continued to buck violently against him.

"Don't worry, I'm going to be the best partner ever! Bowsa won't stand a chance, and you can fuck me whenever you want!" Goommaria then leaned up and kissed Mario again, wrapping her arms around his neck and sending him onto his back. Her thrusts got even more violent as she gained total control over the fuck, pinning the helpless man beneath her hips.

Mario realized that he was not going to be able to take much more and told Goommaria to pull out.

"It's okay!" she replied, not slowing her pace at all. "You can cum inside me. Please cum inside me! Give me your sperm, everything you have!"

Mario couldn't hold it in any longer, and blasted his load deep insider her, further than even he knew he could. It wasn't until they were both lying on the bed together afterwards that Mario realized something.

"You didn't finish, did you?" asked Mario.

"Such a gentleman, aren't you?" Goommaria giggled. "It's fine, all I needed was your semen to calm down, and I enjoyed myself anyways. Besides, we need to get to Shooting Star Summit ASAP! Let's go!"

Goommaria didn't bother to clean herself up or go to the bathroom afterwards; she just slipped her panties and jeans back on like nothing happened and went to pick up her backpack. "Let's go!" she called at the door.

"Wait" Mario said as he struggled to get his clothes on. "What if you're…"

"Don't worry about it" Goommaria said as she rubbed her stomach and winked. "Besides, we have a Prince to save!"


	7. Chapter 6: Shooting Star Summit

Chapter 6: Shooting Star Summit

By the time the duo had returned to Toad Town, Goommaria had completely calmed down. Sure, she was still leering at every passing male Toad, but now she wasn't doing it with nearly as much desperation or lust plastered on her face. Mario was feeling pretty good as well until they reached what was left of Toadstool Castle.

Only a gaping hole was left where Peach's proud fortress once stood, but it was enough to cause Mario to flashback to what had happened there over a week ago.

"It's not even worth my time to toy with you anymore, Mario. It's time to end this! Goodnight!" Bowsa's words replayed in his mind. It took a minute for Goommaria, who was leading way, to notice Mario had suddenly stopped.

"Whoa, hey, is something wrong?" she said, running up to comfort Mario. "Look, I know it's scary, but we can do this! I know we can!"

Mario just nodded his head and tried to push the dark thoughts from his mind as they continued to walk towards Shooting Star Summit. From a distance, the mountain looked little more than a large hill covered in purple grass that sat behind Peach's estate, but that changed quickly as they approached it.

The first sign that there was something strange about the place occurred when a star suddenly fell by Mario's feet. This caused Mario to jump back in surprise, and rub his eyes in disbelief. He thought he had imagined it but, sure enough, more stars started falling as they got closer. Each was roughly six inches across, had five points, and was a transparent yellow.

Goommaria couldn't help but laugh at Mario's surprise. "They call it Shooting Star Summit for a reason, you know" she teased. "Don't worry, they're intangible, so they can't hurt you".

Mario wasn't that reassured, but continued onwards anyways. As they approached the base of the mountain the stars started falling at an even faster rate, and the clear blue sky turned pitch black. It wasn't hard navigating the mountain path, though; the stars in the sky were so bright that they could both easily see where they were going.

At the top of Shooting Star Summit Mario found a large stone circle that seemed to be emanating a strange purple light. Around the circle were seven engravings of stars, all surrounding an eighth engraving in the center. Standing in the middle of it was a strange silhouette that seemed oddly familiar to Mario.

Mario stepped closer to get a better look, but even close up it was hard to distinguish any features from the blurry form. However, Mario could discern from the hunch in his back and the shape of his face that he was probably quite old, and that he had a moustache that was even bigger than Mario's.

"Welcome Mario…we've been waiting for you" said the strange figure. Six more silhouettes suddenly appeared from the shadows around them, surrounding the three standing in the circle. Goommaria reflexively put up her fists to try and defend herself, but Mario's hand on her shoulder let her know that wasn't necessary.

"We're the seven Star Spirits" the old man explained as he took his spot in the circle alongside his brethren. "Our job is to grant the wishes of good people from our home in Star Haven. A place high beyond the sky. The other day, Bowsa and her followers invaded our peaceful Star Haven, and they stole our prized treasure, the Star Rod, which we've cared for since the beginning of time".

"The Star Rod is Powerful beyond belief" said another figure with a motherly voice. "It can be used to grant almost any wish. For as long as we can remember, Bowsa has been making wishes like, for instance…'I'd like to trounce Mario' or 'I want Prince Peach to like me'. Of course stars ignore such selfish wishes".

"Bowsa…that fiend" said another figure with a slight German accent. "When she found out we were ignoring her wishes, she came and stole the Star Rod so she could grant her own wishes".

"Then…why am I still alive?" asked Mario. "If she is all powerful now, why doesn't she just wish I was dead? Or send me to the moon or somewhere else without air?"

"Even the power of the Star Rod has its limits, and Bowsa has chosen to selfishly hoard most of that power for herself" explained the German Star Spirit. "Soon enough, though, I fear she will wish for more…and then terrible things will happen".

"It is the responsibility of the seven Star Spirits to keep the Star Rod safe and use it properly" said another with a deep voice. "We must get the Star Rod back from Bowsa and return it to its rightful place. In order to do this, Mario, we need your help".

"Sadly, you are not strong enough right now to challenge Bowsa" said another Star Spirit, this time with the voice of a young woman. "She has made herself all-powerful by making wishes with the Star Rod. She is terrible to behold!"

"Once we seven Star Spirits are reunited in Star Haven, we can give you the power to fight Bowsa, even with her newfound strength" said a soft, reassuring voice. "With our help, you can prevail!"

"Mario…we are…" began a seventh, fatherly sounding voice, but he was cutoff before could finish his thought. The seven shadowy figures faded for a few moments before returning.

"Alas…we have nearly exhausted our power to talk to you. We are using all of our strength to communicate with you over a great distance. But even now our strength is fading. We've been caught and are being held by Bowsa's followers in different places throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Please Mario, you must rescue us!"

"In order to take the Star Rod back from Bowsa…and save Prince Peach…we need your help" the elder of the Star Spirits said weakly. "Please Mario…you are our last hope…and we will…"

Without warning, the seven figures faded away again and the glow that encased the top of Shooting Star Summit was extinguished.

"Mario…it looks like things are a lot more serious than I thought…" Goommaria said sullenly. "Do you think the Prince is going to be all right? I'm really worried about him".

Mario looked up longingly into the night sky, wondering which among all the glittering lights belonged to Prince Peach.

"I am too".


	8. Chapter 7: Interlude 2

Chapter 7: Interlude 2

Over the course of the Koopa Troop's occupation, Toadstool Castle had been almost completely ransacked. Tapestries were torn, paintings were stolen, and pieces of broken furniture were strewn everywhere. Only Peach's bedroom had remained untouched, but he still knew what was going on out there, and that they planned on doing the same thing to the entire Mushroom Kingdom.

Even though he had been locked in his room for a while now, Prince Peach couldn't help but cry a little as he thought about everything that had happened.

"Mario's probably dead…everyone's in prison…the Mushroom Kingdom will be destroyed if things continue the way they're going" Peach said in between sniffles. "I just wish someone could help me".

Suddenly, he heard the sound of his door unlocking. He turned around and saw none other than Queen Bowsa herself, accompanied by Kammy Koopa and carrying a tray full of food in her arms.

"My dear Prince Peach, how are you doing this fine day?" Bowsa said, trying to sound as friendly as possible.

Peach did not respond and merely turned his back on Bowsa, as he had done many times before. He didn't even want to look that monster of a queen in the eye.

"It's no use waiting for Mario this time, my dear" intoned Kammy. "We're soooo high up in the sky right now, even Mario doesn't have a chance of reaching us up here".

"Wait, you mean he's alive?" Peach asked as he excitedly turned around.

Bowsa glared daggers in Kammy's direction, and the mage quickly got the message and shut her mouth tight.

"You know, Prince…" Bowsa said, trying to change the subject. "…as long as I have the Star Rod, no one in the Mushroom Kingdom can touch me, and no one's wish is going to be granted. But even though you've all treated Koopas so badly over the years, I'm more than willing to forgive and forget. All you have to do is agree to marry me, and our two nations can finally live in harmony".

Peach turned away again and crossed his arms. He had turned down a thousand of Bowsa's proposals before, and this one was not going to be any different.

Seeing that this wasn't working, Bowsa put down the food tray onto Peach's bed and shifted her tactics. "If you, you know, want anything, all you need to do is ask me, Prince. I can grant wishes…think about it. Anyways, take care, Prince Peach! Enjoy your stay here!"

Bowsa then left the room to continue her planned conquest of the Mushroom Kingdom, but Kammy Koopa stayed behind for a few more moments.

"You watch yourself, Prince" Kammy threatened. "You'd better not cause trouble".

With that she left and locked the door behind her, leaving Peach alone with his mashed potatoes and spicy soup.

Peach wasn't sure what to feel anymore; he felt overjoyed to hear that Mario was still alive out there, but Bowsa still had the Star Rod and there was nothing he could do to help Mario. Once again he was completely helpless, and that frustrated Peach to no end.

*tap tap tap*

"Huh?" Peach said, surprised. It sounded like something was tapping on the glass door of his balcony, but that was impossible. There were no longer any trees outside, and he couldn't even imagine how anyone could have gotten onto the balcony.

He walked over to the balcony doors and saw a flying yellow ball, slightly bigger than his fist, floating on the other side. Curious, Peach opened the doors and it flew into the room with him.

It turns out that the little ball was actually a little woman; a Star Kid with long yellow hair, a matching yellow sundress, bright blue eyes, and tiny gold wand in her hands.

"Hello Prince Peach! Pleased to meet you!" she said cheerily. "My name is Twink".

"But…you're a Star Kid, aren't you?" asked the Prince. "How'd you get here?"

"I flew from Star Haven to grant your wish! It's our job to grant wishes, you know" Twink explained. It took Peach a few moments to realize exactly what she was talking about.

"Oh! You came here because I wished that somebody could help me?" Peach said with a hopeful glint in his eyes.

"Yes, of course!" said Twink.

"Oh, that's just great! Thank you so much for coming!" Peach said excitedly, jumping up and down and clapping his hands together. "Here's my wish: I wish Bowsa no longer had the Star Rod, and that everything was back to the way it was before she attacked".

Twink waved her magic wand through the air, but all it did was shoot out a few sparks and make a small farting noise.

"Uh…sorry…that's a little much for novice Star like me" Twink said, frowning. "I'm so sorry. Please, ask for something easy, something a small star can do".

"Then…can you take me away from here? Everyone in my castle has been captured, and I have to save them all as soon as possible" explained the Prince.

Twink imagined trying to carry Prince Peach all the way back to the ground and being smushed by his royal hiney in the process.

"Sorry, I don't think I can grant that wish either" she said, shuttering. "Actually, I just got called up to the sky a day ago, for my one hundredth birthday, so I can't do big wishes yet. If I were a more splendid star, maybe I could actually help".

"It's all right" Peach said in his naturally soothing voice. "Don't be sad, Twink. I haven't had anyone to talk to since Bowsa locked me up, so you can still keep me company".

Peach sat on his bed and started digging into his mashed potatoes as he started thinking up conversation topics for the two of them to discuss.

"So, what's it like being a Staaah!" Peach suddenly cut himself off and starting grabbing towards his throbbing crotch. "Oh no, I can't believe I didn't bother to check the food first".

"Is something wrong?" asked Twink.

"Bowsa…that fiend…" the Prince gasped in between moans. "…she put mushrooms in my dinner".

"So? What's so bad about that? Mushrooms are great!" Twink said enthusiastically. "Besides, you're the leader of the Mushroom Kingdom! Wouldn't that be like Queen Bean hating beans?"

"No…you don't get it. I'm human, so mushrooms…oh my gosh!" he panted, barely able to contain his excruciating erection. "Mushrooms make humans aroused…to the point where all we can think about is sex. Bowsa…she's probably out there waiting for me to start pounding on the door, begging for her to make me her man. But I won't give into temptation…I…"

Peach couldn't contain himself any longer and, in spite of his royal sensibilities, tore open his trousers to reveal his seven-inch penis, which looked like it was about to burst. The Prince began to masturbate furiously, not caring if he stained his white silk gloves in the process, but it simply wasn't enough.

"Oh no" panted Peach. "I can't go out there…the whole kingdom is counting on me…I just wish this would go away!"

"I can do that!" Twink said excitedly as she saw the chance to grant her first wish.

"Oh!" Peach gasped; he had actually forgotten that Twink was still there. "That's fine, I couldn't possibly ask you to…"

"Just leave it to me!" Twink said, waving her wand. Then, like magic, the little Star's clothes disappeared, leaving her petite body completely exposed. Peach didn't know if Stars had any natural body hair, but the little woman appeared to be completely shaved.

Twink flew over to where Peach was sitting and sat down on his dick, straddling it from the base. She then wrapped her arms around the shaft and started moving her body up and down its length, trying to give as much pleasure as possible.

"Does this feel good?" Twink asked as she grinded her undersized pussy into Peach's manhood, wetting it slightly. "Am I at least getting your mind off of Bowsa?"

Peach was too dazed to properly respond, only moaning as Twink continued her erotic massage. He could feel her entire body pressing up against his penis; her breasts, her nipples, her stomach, and he could swear that he even felt her tiny clitoris rubbing up against him as well.

It took a few minutes, but eventually Peach couldn't handle the sensations anymore and he felt his climax building up for release. He wanted to warn Twink, but found that it was already too late.

The Prince's orgasm erupted like a fountain, showering them both with his semen. To Peach, all this did was ruin his shirt, but Twink looked like she took a bath in it by the end. Peach had to bite his hand to stop himself from crying out and alerting the guards outside.

"Wee, that was fun!" Twink said, not bothering to wipe herself off. "Sorry about your clothes though".

"No, it's fine, I have hundreds of outfits just like this" Peach said, not exaggerating in the slightest. "But thank you for granting my wish".

Peach just sat there for a few moments, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm before a look of realization swept across his face. Putting his pants back on, Peach stood up and walked over to his nearby dresser.

"Twink, do you think you can find Mario?" Peach said as he shifted through the identical pink shirts in his drawers. "I want you to give this to him".

Peach turned around to reveal he was holding a necklace with a thin gold chain and a golden pendant in the shape of a star.

"This is a Lucky Star, isn't it?" Twink asked as she took hold of it. It weighed more than she did, but her magic was strong enough that the Star Kid could lift it with only one hand. "Okay! I'll fly to the Mushroom Kingdom just was quick as I can!"

Twink cleaned herself off and redressed with a wave of her wand, and was about to fly back out the balcony when Peach suddenly stopped her.

"Wait! Can you also…" he called out. "Please tell Mario that…I'm fine, and he shouldn't worry. Okay? Can you tell him that?"

"Of course!" Twink responded with even more enthusiasm. "I'll tell him your exact words, Prince Peach! Definitely! I'll be back soon, so stay safe until I return, okay?"

Peach nodded in response and Twink took that as her cue to leave and start searching for Mario. She didn't know exactly where to start looking, but Twink too giddy at the moment to really care.

"Wow, three wishes in one night!" Twink said to herself. "I'm practically a Star Spirit already!"


	9. Chapter 8: Witches

Chapter 8: Witches

Mario shifted through his pockets nervously as he and Goommaria made their way back to Toad Town. Everything that the Star Spirits told him was hard to take in and so much was riding on him completing his mission and retaking the Star Rod. People kept telling him that he had saved the world many times in the past, but he couldn't remember any of them. With the weight of the world now on his shoulders, Mario was feeling understandably tense.

While searching through his overalls, Mario found something that he had almost forgotten about: the rock that Goombaria had given him back in Goomba Village.

"Hey, Goommaria, what exactly is this?" he said as he took it out of his pockets.

"Oh, that's right, I had completely forgotten my sis gave that to you" Goommaria said, slapping herself in the face. "That's a star piece, and they're really valuable. You could easily buy us each a night at Toad House with one of those things".

"Oh" responded Mario. "It's too bad I didn't know that earl-"

Mario was cut off when suddenly something small and yellow smashed into the top of his head, and knocked him into ground.

"Youch!" cried the glowing little Star Kid yelped as she recovered from her unplanned collision. "Oh, sorry, sorry, so sorry! I'm in a huge hurry!"

"Oh no, it's fine" Mario said as he dusted himself off. "Just be more careful next time".

"Oh…it's..." Twink said as she recognized Mario's iconic hat. "You're Mario, aren't you?"

"Uh…yeah" Mario said back cautiously. "Who's asking?"

"Thank the Stars I found you" she said as she flew joyously around the adventuring duo. "How do you do? I'm Twink. Prince Peach asked me to bring something to you. Here, take it!"

Twink handed Mario the necklace she had been carrying since she left Peach's castle, and Mario looked at it curiously. "What is it?" he asked.

"That's Peach's Lucky Star" Twink explained. "It's a Toadstool family heirloom that's supposed to help protect you against magic. You must be pretty special if Peach would entrust you with something as precious as this".

"Peach…is he alright?" Mario asked, slightly afraid of how Twink might respond.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" she said, face-palming. "Peach says that he's alright, and that you shouldn't worry about him. I get the feeling though…that he's very lonely". The Star tried her best not to blush when she thought about what had just happened a few minutes beforehand.

Mario looked at the star in his hand for a few moments before gripping it tightly. "He won't be lonely for very long. We're coming to rescue him!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit" Goommaria cheered from behind him.

"Good!" Twink said cheerfully. "Well, I better get-"

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Before Twink could finish talking, a Koopa wearing blue robes, a blue witch's hat, and large reading glasses flew in on a magic broomstick. Her face showed some signs of aging, but she only seemed to be about forty years old at most.

"Kamek?!" Goommaria gasped. "What's a high level Magikoopa doing so far away from Bowsa's castle?

"Wait, were you following me?" Twink gasped as she realized her folly.

"What a foolish Star Kid" Kamek said, looking down on them. "I knew that if I followed you, I'd find Mario! And if I defeat him right now, I'll finally be the Queen's right hand again".

Kamek reached into her robes, and in between her rather generous cleavage, and pulled out her golden magic wand, which was capped with a pulsating red stone. "Time to say goodnight, plumber!"

"Mario, quick! Put on the Lucky Star!" shouted Twink.

Kamek fired out a colorful magic ray from her wand as Mario rushed to fit the necklace over his head. The chain fell around his neck right when the blast of magic hit him, causing the star pendant to start glowing fluorescently. Kamek's eyes were not what they used to be, however, so she just assumed that her magic spell had worked, and that Mario was now under her control.

"Mwehehe!" she chortled. "Now then Mario; attack!"

"Whatever you say, Ms." Mario said as he leapt up and landed a punch square in the old Koopa's jaw. Kamek then fell off her broom to the ground, completely knocked out.

"Wow, you're even stronger than I thought" said Twink. "Is she going to be all right?"

"Eh, she'll probably just fly home when she wakes up" shrugged Goommaria.

"Okay, that's good. I'm going to return to Prince Peach's side. I'm not really strong enough to help him, but at least I can tell him that you're okay" Twink explained.

"Don't worry; I'm going to defeat Bowsa in no time at all!" Mario said with renewed confidence.

"I believe in you!" said Twink. "See you later!"

After Twink flew off back to Bowsa and Peach's castles, Mario and his friend continued on their way back to Toad Town, unsure of what exactly to do next.

"It's a shame the Star Spirits couldn't tell us where they were being held" Mario said as they made their way to the center of town. "Do you know where we should start looking?"

"Hmm…that's a good question" murmured Goommaria.

"Oh! Mario!" a voice called from across the street. It was a Toad man with a red dotted cap, and it looked like he had something very important to tell Mario. He quickly ran across the street to greet the wandering adventurers.

"Merluvlee was looking for you. She lives in that house with the spinning roof" he said, pointing to a nearby blue building with white stars painted on the walls. "She asked me to go tell you to meet her there. I was just about to go look for you, but here you are! It's rare for Merluvlee to call somebody over to her house…she's a bit eccentric".

"Oh, uh…thanks!" Mario said. "We'll be right over".

"Uh, are you sure we should just being going over to random people's houses, Mario?" Goommaria asked nervously.

"Well, we don't have anything better to do, and who knows; she might even be able to help us" Mario said. "Besides, this probably won't take that long".

Mario walked over to the strange blue house and knocked hard on the front door.

"Merluvlee is out!" called a voice from inside.

Confused but undeterred, Mario knocked again.

"Why do you keep on knocking? I'm telling you, she's out!" the voice yelled again.

The door suddenly slammed open and hit Mario directly in the face, which sent him flying onto his back. From behind the door emerged a woman with long blonde hair, flowing blue robes, and glowing green eyes that were the only visible portion of her face hidden beneath her dark hood.

"What the?" she said when she saw Mario. "Why is someone sleeping in front of my house? Wait a minute…that face seems very familiar to me…"

"Mario, are you okay?" Goommaria said, rushing to her friend's side to help him stand up.

"Mario?!" the cloaked woman gasped. "I've been waiting for you! You should have come earlier! Well, you're here now. Come in".

Mario followed her inside and into a glowing blue room that seemed to be much bigger than the house itself was. It was almost entirely empty, except for a small table in the middle of it with a large crystal ball sitting in the center of it. Merluvlee walked to the far side of the table and turned around.

"Where to begin…" said the cloaked woman. "My name is Merluvlee…I am a witch…when I was reading the stars the other day, an oracle came to me. What I discovered is very important, and it concerns you".

Mario's eyes lit up at this news. "See? I told you it would work out" he whispered to Goommaria.

"But, before I can tell you about it, there are other things of which I must speak" Merluvlee continued. "It is a very long story, but I will try to shorten it. Where should I start?"

"…and that is all that matters" Merluvlee finally finished, a whole two hours after her story started. She looked across the table to see Mario's reaction to her epic tale, but he and his friend were already fast asleep. Merluvlee was not a good story teller at all, and had already bored Mario and his friend half to death an hour and a half ago.

"Huh? Hey! Mario! Were you listening to me?" Merluvlee shouted.

Mario quickly perked up and nodded his head even though he had already forgotten everything the fortune teller was talking about.

"Oh…all right" said Merluvlee. "So anyway, that is why I am able to help you. If you get lost during your adventure, you can come to me. I can predict the path you should take for a small price".

"Oh great, thanks" Mario said unenthusiastically. He realized that he sat through that entire boring story, and he still wasn't anywhere closer to finding the first Star Spirit.

"Right now your main goal is to save Prince Peach as quickly as humanly possible, but according to my second sight, your path must first take you to the great fortress of the Koopa Sisters" Merluvlee explained. "To reach the Koopa Sisters' Fortress, just follow the main road east out of town".

"Thank you very much, but me and Mario really have to get going now" Goommaria interrupted. "We're gonna have to move fast if we're going to reach the fortress by nightfall, right Mario?"

"What?" asked Mario. "Oh, right! Sorry we can't stay any longer".

"Oh, that's fine" said Merluvlee. "Just remember; I'm here if you ever need any help".

Goommaria practically slammed the door behind them as soon as they were out of the house. "Oh my gosh, I thought she'd never shut up! Let's get going, Mario, before I fall asleep again".

The two quickly made their way to the eastern part of Toad Town, but found the path was blocked by four mysterious Toad men. One had a red dotted cap, one a black dotted cap, another yellow, and the last green.

"Excuse us, would you please let us through?" Goommaria asked politely. "We really need to head down this path".

"Sorry guys, but we're still clearing debris left over from the earthquake from the road" said the red Toad, who was presumably the group's leader. "You're just going to have to come back tomorrow".

"Oh, darn" said Goommaria. "That's fine, we can just stay the night over at your place, right Mario?"

"Actually, I think I have an even better idea…" said Mario.

"Wow! Seriously? We're gonna spend the night here?!" Goommaria said excitedly as they stood outside the Toad House. "You don't have to do that".

"No, I insist" said Mario. "Besides, we'll be able to get back on the road faster if we rest here.

They made their way inside and were immediately stopped by a Toad girl an orange dotted cap and long red hair that flowed out from underneath it. She was dressed in a similar suit to Goombril, but her white shirt had what appeared to be nacho cheese stains on it. Over her shoulder, she carried a short sword.

"Sir! Sir!" she said, pushing her palm into Mario's face. "I'm afraid you can't enter unless you pay".

Mario took out his star piece and handed it to her. "Two rooms please; one with a Toad, and one without".

The Toad woman eyed the star piece suspiciously before putting it in her mouth and biting on it to ensure that it was real.

"Sleeping in different beds, huh? Just like all my first dates" she said, adding the last part under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Mario.

"Nothing. Let me show you to you rooms".

 _ ***Bad End***_

"Mario, quick! Put on the Lucky Star!" Twink shouted, but it was already too late. The Magikoopa's spell hit its mark, and now he was entirely under her control.

"Mwehehe!" she Kamek laughed triumphantly from her broom. "Now then Mario; attack!"

Goommaria tried to dodge out of the way, but Mario was too fast. He hit his partner over the head with his hammer, knocking her out cold.

"Oh no!" Twink cried out. "I have to get out of here".

"Mwehehe! Go ahead, run!" Kamek called out as Twink flew away into the distance. "There won't be anywhere to hide after Queen Bowsa is through! Now then…I think you deserve a reward, my pet".

Kamek landed her broom and used her wand to command Mario to lie down on his back. She then undid his overalls and slid them and his boxers down to Marios knees and sat on his thighs.

"Hmm…let's make this more interesting, shall we?" Kamek said, waving her wand in the air again.

"Wha…what happened?" Mario asked in a dazed voice. "Why can't I move?

"Welcome back, my pet" said Kamek. "You did a wonderful job taking out your friend. I can see you know when to join the winning team".

"Goommaria! No…" he muttered.

"Ah, don't you know it's rude to talk about other women at times like this" she said, winking. "I'm not actually wearing anything under these robes, you know. It gets really hot in Bowsa's castle, after all…"

Mario suddenly felt something wet brush up against the side of his erection and start slowly rubbing up and down his length. Kamek kept the pressure light, however, choosing to tease Mario's prick than actually stimulate it. This had the desired effect, however, a she felt his manhood harden beneath her.

"Please, stop…" Mario moaned as he tried to retake control of himself.

"Are you sure? Because it sure doesn't feel like you want me to stop" Kamek said, increasing her speed. Her juice was now completely coating his member, and Mario could begin to smell her musk. He tried to remain focused, to think about saving Peach, but his mind clouded with lust with every passing second.

"No…this is rape" he said quietly, his eyes glazing over.

"No, rape involves penetration" Kamek said, adjusting her scholarly glasses. "And we haven't done that quite yet".

Kamek adjusted herself to where she was directly over the head of Mario's prick, her lower lips kissing the tip of it. She then started to grind side to side, teasing the soaking rod. Sometimes it felt like she was going to go all the way, but she never did. The fact that Mario couldn't move or see any of it just heightened his frustration, driving his magic addled mind to madness.

"You know you want it…all you have to do is agree to be my slave" Kamek said evily.

"I…I…" Mario stuttered.

Kamek, tired of waiting, waved her wand again and some red sparks shot out in Mario's direction.

"I am yours. Do whatever you want to me" he said in a zombie-like voice.

"You asked for it" she said, finally swallowing Mario's erection.

The prolonged teasing combined with the sudden increase in pressure was too much for Mario, and he immediately exploded inside the Magikoopa, coating her insides with his thick seed. At first he thought it was finally over, but Kamek was not done yet.

"Aww, finished so soon, my pet?" Kamek asked mockingly. "That's fine; I have ways of fixing that".

Kamek waved her wand again, and felt his softening length suddenly harden. Kamek then began deliberately moving herself up and down, enjoying the feeling of having the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom trapped inside of her. While Goommaria was frantic and desperate in her fucking, Kamek was clearly in no hurry.

"Ah yes, that's good" Kamek moaned, licking her lips. "Maybe after she sees what a good job I've done with you, Bowsa will finally let me cast my spells on the Prince!"

Mario felt another orgasm begin to overtake him, but the effects of Kamek's magic meant he could not soften, and his penis only became more and more sensitive after every time. Eventually he passed out, but Kamek continued riding him for hours even after Mario lost consciousness. Afterwards, she took Mario back to Bowsa's castle and was rewarded with an entire section of the Mushroom Kingdom to rule herself. Magikoopas quickly became the new foot soldiers of Bowsa's armies, as Koopas everywhere wanted to emulate the great Kamek.

As for Mario, Kamek decided that he was exactly what she needed to motivate her magic students to succeed. Anyone who got an 'A' on her exams all received two hours alone with Mario. They managed to set a record number of 4.0 GPAs within the first year alone.

The end.


	10. Chapter 9: Koopa Village

Chapter 9: Koopa Village

Mario yawned and wiped the sand from his eyes, still very tired from a night of restless sleep. No one had ever bothered to sound proof the walls of the Toad House, so Mario had a very hard time sleeping with the loud moans coming from the other rooms. Apparently no one expected someone to actually try using the place as just a hotel.

He could tell from the male groans next door that Goommaria was already up and about, but Mario knew that he was going to have to ruin her fun. They'd wasted too much time already by not going straight to the Koopa Sisters' Fortress, and so they had to get going as soon as possible.

Mario knocked on her door and Goommaria cursed loudly in response.

"Five more minutes!" he heard her moan through the door.

Mario was about to knock again when the bodyguard from earlier walked up behind him and knocked on the door herself.

"Ma'am, it's almost 9 for crying out loud. Don't make me come in there, girl!" she shouted.

Goommaria moaned again but didn't argue. She came out fully dressed and packed about ten minutes later, though it was clear by the smell that she didn't have time to shower.

"Did you have a nice night?" Mario asked as they exited the Toad House, a cup of coffee in each of their hands.

"You bet!" she replied, surprisingly upbeat for someone who only had three hours of sleep. "Thanks again for doing that for me! Now we can focus all our energy on saving the Prince! Let's go!"

"Not so fast!" interjected a familiar sounding voice.

It was the red spotted Toad from yesterday, and he and his three friends were still blocking road east out of town.

"I'm sorry, but repairs are taking longer than we thought" he said. "We still can't let anyone through. Try checking back in about a week".

"A week?!" Goommaria exclaimed. "But we don't have that kind of time! Bowsa will have taken over half the country by then, or worse, forced Peach to marry her! You have to let us through!"

"Sorry babe, but we're just following orders," he responded shrugging. "Now please move along, or I will be forced to call the guards".

Goommaria was going to keep arguing until she remembered the promise she made to the guards yesterday. She already wasn't supposed to be in Toad Town, and she knew that even the slightest offense would likely get her locked up for a long time.

"Fine," she said. "Let's go, Mario".

"Darn, what are we supposed to do now?" Mario asked. "We could try to go around the road, but I don't think hiking through the woods for two days is a very good idea".

"Hmmm… what about Merluvlee?" Goommaria asked. "Didn't she say that she'd help us if we ever got in trouble?"

"Uh, yeah, but I think going through the woods would take less time than talking to her," said Mario.

"Well, she's still our best shot," said Goommaria. "I say we go for it".

The duo made their way back to the witch's house and knocked on the front door.

"Ah, yes, Mario," the fortune teller said as she opened the door. "Are you in need of my soothsaying services?"

"Actually, the eastern road out of town has been shut down for repairs. Do you know of another way to the Koopa Sisters' Fortress?" asked Goommaria.

"What?" responded Merluvlee. "Those repairs were completed days ago. Who told you this?"

"Uh, there was a big group of Toads blocking…" Mario began, but he was interrupted.

"Preposterous!" Merluvlee exclaimed. "Take me over there, I'll get to the bottom of this".

Mario did as the old woman said and led her to the east side of town, where the four Toads were still standing.

"I told you, you can't pass!" their leader shouted as soon as Mario came into view. "Take off!"

"Hmmm…" Merluvlee murmured as she eyed the four men closely. "You aren't Toads, are you?"

"Uh… we don't know what you're talking about" the yellow spotted Toad said after an awkward silence.

"Yeah, just ask anyone," said the green one. "We're just ordinary, handsome Toads, hanging out".

"Reveal your true selves!" the witch shouted as she waved her hands through the air.

A moment later and four bolts of lightning came and struck each of the four Toads standing in the road and covering them in a cloud of smoke. When the dust had cleared, four Koopa women were standing in the road where the Toads had just been.

"What in the world?" Mario said, unsure of what just happened.

"Just as I thought! You're the Koopa Sisters!" Merluvlee yelled, catching the attention of a nearby Toad soldier, who began running towards the four wanted women.

"How'd you guess it was us? We were perfectly disguised!" whined Red Koopa. "Black, Yellow, Green! We retreat…for now…"

"Hey, hold it right there!" the guardswoman shouted as she neared Mario and his friends, but the Koopa Sisters had already taken off down the road and escaped the city.

"Great; now we're going to have to start screening male Toads as well? That's just Peachy," the soldier complained before heading off to report the incident.

"Well, I must return home now" said Merluvlee. "Good luck, Mario. I will be here if you ever need any more help".

"Thank you so much, Miss!" exclaimed Goommaria. "Let's go, Mario!"

Just as Merluvlee had said, the road was completely clear, and Mario and his companion had no trouble walking down it. It even ran alongside a pleasant babbling brook that kept them company while they hiked. After an hour they finally arrived at their first stop on their way to the Koopa Sisters' Fortress; Koopa Village.

When they arrived at the front gates, they were immediately approached by a blonde Koopa wearing a green shell.

"Can it be?" she asked, her eyes wide in surprise. "Are you Mario?"

Mario nodded simply in response.

"Welcome to Koopa Village," the woman continued. "I wish we could really welcome you, but we're in big trouble. This village is in an uproar because of the Fuzzies".

"The what?" asked Mario. "Are you out of shaving cream or something?"

"No. Just look around!" the woman said, gesturing towards the town. Inside there groups of little women everywhere, each only about four feet tall. Their white skin contrasted sharply against their messy and short black hair, and, even though it was the middle of summer, each of them was wearing a fuzzy grey parka over their petite bodies. A glance further south revealed that that was all they were wearing, however, with their plentiful pubic hair clearly visible as they played around town.

Some were climbing trees, some were stealing from stores, some were pushing Koopa children off of playground rides to use themselves, and others were running around with Koopa Shells over their heads while embarrassed Koopas in their underwear chased after them.

"You do know what Fuzzies are like, don't you Mario?" the woman asked. "They're very naughty".

"Uh, yeah, of course I do…" Mario said, trying not to give away his ignorance. "We can handle this, can't we Goommaria?"

"You bet!" she responded, giving Mario a thumbs-up.

"Oh thank you!" the green shelled Koopa said excitedly. "Watch your overalls, though. They're tricky little sneakers, and they'll strip you in an instant if you're not careful!"

"Don't worry, you can count on us!" Mario said before walking into town. "Psst, Goommaria. How do we fight these things?"

"Don't worry, they're not that tough," Goommaria whispered back. "If we just show a few who's boss they'll probably all just go back home in the woods. You take the west side of town, and I'll take the east".

Mario nodded in agreement and the two went their separate ways.

Mario spent the next hour trying his hardest to get the Fuzzies to leave town, with a moderate amount of success. Mario was afraid that he was going to have to fight the little women, but most of them just sprinted in the opposite direction as soon as he came close. But after wrangling a dozen of them and forcing them to return what they stole, most of the Fuzzies retreated back into the woods where they came from.

"Phew," Mario sighed as he wiped sweat from his forehead. "These things just don't seem run out of energy. I wonder how Goommaria's doing".

Mario made his way over to the east side of town and found that his partner could have been doing a lot better. She was currently in the process of chasing a Fuzzy who had stolen a Koopa shell through the streets, while other Fuzzies gathered around them and laughed.

"Hey, you leave her alone!" Mario called out, causing the crowd to disperse.

"Aw man, it's the fuzz!" the Fuzzy holding the shell moaned before dropping it and following her brethren back into the woods.

"Ah, thanks Mario" Goommaria said, panting heavily. "I think that might have been the last of them".

"Wait, could it be?" a female voice said nearby. "It is! Mario!"

Mario turned around to see who was talking, but could only find a patch of bushes next to a house sitting nearby. Upon closer inspection, however, Mario saw that there was actually a Koopa girl with long red hair and a red bandana around her neck hiding in the shrubs.

"You are!" she said excitedly. "My name's Koopie. I wish we could have met under better circumstances, but I have a huge favor to ask".

"Sure, what's the problem?" asked Mario.

"Yeah, and why are you still hiding like that? All the Fuzzies are gone," said Goommaria.

"That's just it!" Koopie said, her face blushing as red as her neckerchief. "A Forest Fuzzy took my shell, which, next to my life, is the most important thing I have. I can't go without my shell, period. It's way too embarrassing".

"Don't you have anything else to wear?" Mario asked.

"Well, today's laundry day so… no" Koopie said, trying desperately to keep her naked body hidden within the bushes. "So can you please help me get my shell back? I'm begging you!"

"Don't worry, you can count on us!" Mario said confidently, giving the scared woman a thumbs-up.

"Great!" Koopie replied. "The Fuzzy that took my shell is just inside my house here. She's fast, so good luck catching her".

"Okay Mario, here's the plan," Goommaria said to her partner. "I'll stand here and guard the door while you run in and grab the shell. Think you can handle that?"

"You got it," Mario said quickly before opening Koopie's front door.

Mario entered the blue, turtle shell shaped house and started looking for the Forest Fuzzy, which did not take him very long. She was currently relaxing on Koopie's couch and eating a very large bowl of chips, while Koopie's blue shell sat nearby. She looked just like a normal Fuzzy, but her hair and Parka were both green instead of black and grey.

"Meork!" the Fuzzy gasped in surprise when she realized she was no longer alone.

"Hey, those don't belong to you!" Mario scolded before trying to rush the girl.

"Too slow!" she teased, jumping out of the plumber's reach with Koopie's shell over her head. "Catch me if you can!"

The little woman was able to bounce around the house with a surprising amount of speed, running circles around the much larger man as he struggled to keep up.

"Hey, you're one of those 'boy' things, aren't you?" the Forest Fuzzy asked as she dodged yet another one of Mario's tackles. "My friends would love to meet someone like you! Let's go introduce you!"

The Forest Fuzzy then ran out the back door of the house with Mario in hot pursuit.

"Hey, come back here!" Mario called after her, but it was clear she wasn't listening.

Determined to rescue Koopie's shell, and modesty, Mario didn't think twice about following the green girl into the woods behind the house. It wasn't until he lost track of the girl a few minutes later that he realized that chasing after the shell thief alone was not one of his best ideas.

Mario tried to find his way back to Koopie's house, but that only made him more lost as he frantically tried to find the path that he came in on. Eventually, he decided to stop in a nearby clearing to rest and get his bearings.

"There you are!" a voice said from above him. "We've been waiting here for ever!"

Mario jumped back in surprise and saw the Forest Fuzzy he was chasing earlier sitting on a branch of the tree he was leaning against, and she wasn't alone. Dozens of Fuzzies, most of them black, lined the trees above him. He was absolutely surrounded.

"Uh…hey there, girls!" Mario said, trying to remain calm. "I was just heading back home, but I got a little lost. Could one of you point me in the right direction?"

"Aww, but you haven't played with us yet!" whined the Forest Fuzzy. "Come on, just one little game! Pretty please!"

"And, uh, what game would that be?" asked Mario.

"Well, since you want that dirty old shell back so badly, we should play with that!" she said gleefully. "We'll toss the shell between the trees, and if you can guess where we're hiding it three times in a row, you win it back!"

"And if I guess wrong?" Mario asked, suspicious of the forest woman's intent.

"Then you have to kiss one of us!" she announced brightly.

"Really?" Mario asked. "That's it?"

Mario's response caused the Fuzzies to all start giggling wildly, but he couldn't figure out exactly why.

"Yup," the green girl said, suppressing her own wild laughter. "So, wanna play?"

"You're on!" Mario shouted up to the trees.

"Okie-dokey! Let's not go easy on him, girls!" the Forest Fuzzy said as she tossed the shell to a nearby tree.

The Fuzzies were able to hide surprisingly well among the leaves, but Koopie's blue shell was not very hard to keep track of. By the time the girls were done jumping around the canopy, Mario was able to guess easily which of the trees it was being hidden in.

"Meork!" cursed one of them. "Lucky guess! But that was just a warm-up!"

The girls started second round of the game with even more enthusiasm, but Mario's keen eye was more than able to keep up with the wild women.

"York?! You got it twice?" one of them said, severely disappointed. "Now we're serious!"

The Fuzzies put all their effort into the third round of the game, tossing the shell to and fro while other Fuzzies tried to obscure Mario's view of what they were doing. By the time they were finished, Mario had absolutely no idea where it was.

"Alright, give it your best shot!" a Fuzzy shouted from her hiding place.

"Uh…it's, uh…in that one!" Mario said, pointing to one of the trees randomly.

"Aww" the Fuzzy population said in a collective groan.

The Forest Fuzzy hopped down from the tree Mario was pointing to and dolefully walked over to the plumber with Koopie's shell in hand.

"Here you go, you can have your stupid, smelly shell" she said, handing the shell over to Mario. "You can still have a kiss if you want, though".

"I, uh, left my breath mints at home" Mario said, coughing nervously. "Maybe next time".

Mario grabbed Koopie's shell and took off back into the woods. He still did not know where he was going, but his luck held out as he spotted Goommaria looking for him in the distance.

"There you are!" Goommaria said as he approached. "What happened? I thought you said you could handle it".

"I did, see?" Mario said, presenting the Koopa shell. "I just got a bit…sidetracked".

"Whatever, let's head back before Koopie catches a cold."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Koopie yelled as she slid her shell back on in the bushes. "You're the greatest, Mario! I owe you big time!"

"Good to hear you're happy, but we really need to get going," Goommaria told the newly clothed Koopa. "We need to get to the Koopa Sisters' Fortress before it gets too late in the day".

"Wait, Mario! Before you go…" Koopie said bashfully. "Do you know Professor Kolorado?"

"Uh… do I?" Mario asked Goommaria.

"No, I don't think so," Goommaria replied. "But she is a famous archeologist and explorer".

"Right!" said Koopie. "Well, I live right next to her. I've been admiring Professor Kolorado since I was an egg. Nothing would make me happier than traveling around the world, solving mysteries like she does".

Koopie's face lit up in embarrassment as she tried to think of the best way to ask her question, but the words just didn't seem to come.

"So… Do you think… Could I…" she sputtered. "Please take me with you, Mario! I'll help with whatever adventure you're going on! Please let me go!"

"Ha!" laughed a voice from above. "Like he'd ever take a scrawny turtle like you".

Mario looked up and saw that the Forest Fuzzy from earlier was sitting on top of Koopie's roof, swinging her legs casually.

"You!" Koopie gasped, terrified that she might lose her shell again. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed Mr. Moustache here, duh," she said, jumping down. "And my name Suzzy, and I want to go on an adventure too! It sounds like fun!"

"What?!" said Koopie. "Are you serious?"

"Super serious" Suzzy said, punctuating her statement by sticking her tongue out at the much taller woman. "Come on, I'll be the greatest partner ever! I can jump around and climb even better than you can, so I can reach all kinds of hard to reach stuff!"

"But she stole my shell!" Koopie whined.

"Exactly! That means you know I'm a better fighter than her too!" Suzzy said proudly.

"Hey, I can hold my own! You just…caught me by surprise is all" Koopie said timidly. "I'm sorry, Mario, but I don't think I'd be comfortable going with you if you're taking this…shell thief along too".

"So, who's it gonna be?" Suzzy asked excitedly. "Her, or me?"

 _ ***Bad End***_

"Uh…it's, uh…in that one!" Mario said, pointing to one of the trees randomly.

"Eeeeh, wrong!" the Forest Fuzzy shouted from her tree. "Time to pay up!"

The Forest Fuzzy hopped down from her hiding place and eagerly ran up to Mario. Before he could react, the little green haired girl jumped up and wrapped her arms around Mario's chest, and planted her lips directly onto his. The kiss didn't last long, but the girl was very enthusiastic, and it felt like she sucked all the wind out of him in just those two seconds.

"Better luck next time!" the Fuzzy said playfully as she took her place back among her friends.

The Fuzzies reshuffled themselves in the trees at a slower pace, but Mario still had trouble keeping track of where the shell was hopping. He tried guessing where it was again, but giggles of the Fuzzies told him that he lost yet another round.

"My turn!" a black Fuzzy said gleefully as she came for her prize.

Mario leaned down for his second kiss to avoid being tackled, and the Fuzzy accepted her prize enthusiastically. Her soft pink lips felt better than silk against Mario's lips, and he began to feel his eyes begin to shut a little. After a few seconds, the Fuzzy finally released her lip-lock and returned to the canopy with a quick wink.

"Again! Again!" shouted another one of the innumerable Fuzzies .

Mario felt so dazed that he couldn't even see the shell as the Fuzzies threw it around through the trees. He tried guessing again, but once again he chose wrong.

"My turn, my turn!" another Fuzzy shouted as she jumped directly onto Mario. The plumber was completely helpless as the little woman pried open his lips with her tongue and snaked it into his mouth. There wasn't even a battle she quickly won dominance over Mario's mouth, exploring very nook and cranny with her surprisingly dexterous tongue.

"Hey, that's no fair!" said one of the Fuzzies that had yet to have her turn with Mario. "We're all hungry! Leave some for us!"

"Hungry?" Mario meant to gasp, but it instead came out as a light sigh. He tried to run away but ended up just collapsing under the weight of the little woman on top of him.

"First come, first serve," the Fuzzy said, finally breaking her kiss with Mario. "But it looks like our friend here doesn't want to play anymore, so go ahead girls; dig in!"

"Yay!" the Fuzzies all cheered as they rushed towards the defenseless man in front of them.

Together, they started ripping off all of Mario's clothes until he was completely naked on the forest floor, which left him completely open to their starving mouths. But, instead of biting down into him, the girls merely started sucking on whatever they could get their mouths around. His fingers, his toes, his arms, his legs, the Fuzzies were insatiable as they feasted on the plumber's body.

By now, Mario was lost in sea of sensations. So many lips and tongues were sliding across his body every second that he couldn't pay attention to any single girl. He tried desperately to get up, but the energy had been almost completely drained from his body. The only thing that he could still move was the one thing he wished would stay still.

"Oooh, look girls!" one of the Fuzzies laughed as she grabbed hold of Mario's cock. "He brought us a lollipop! How sweet!"

Although he couldn't see it through the crowd of tiny women surrounding him, Mario could feel a Fuzzy begin lick the head of his penis sensually, as if trying to savor the taste. That didn't last long, however, as the impatient girl suddenly thrust his entire length down her throat.

"Hngh!" Mario moaned at the startling sensations, but was silenced by a different girl locking her lips with his. He couldn't do anything but lie there as the black Fuzzy continued deep throating him, but it started feeling so good that he began to wonder if he really wanted to escape.

The girl's tight, wet throat massaged the length of his dick over and over again, coaxing Mario's seed out from deep within his balls. Mario tried to hold out for as long as he could, but after only a few minutes he fired town the Fuzzy's throat, filling her eager stomach to the brim.

"That was great!" the Fuzzy said, taking her mouth off of Mario's still hard prick. "But you know what would be even better?"

Mario could feel the Fuzzy stand up and begin lining herself up with his throbbing member. Mario was shocked that he was still erect after such a strong orgasm, but he didn't have much time to think about it as his senses were overwhelmed by the feeling of the girl dropping herself down on Mario's throbbing pole and impaling herself in one fell swoop.

"Mmmm, that's good. I am so full right now…" she moaned, cherishing the feeling of Mario's meet so deep inside her. "I couldn't take another bite… well, maybe just a few".

With that, the Fuzzy began eagerly thrusting herself up and down, massaging his diamond hard dick for all she was worth. Mario could feel the tiny woman's generous pubic hair tickle his pelvis, but those sensations were almost completely lost among what felt like hundreds of tongues bathing his body, as well as the Fuzzy who was busy raping him with reckless abandon.

"Having fun back there?" the Fuzzy on his dick asked, not slowing down at all. Mario, of course, couldn't respond at all. A Fuzzy was constantly sticking her tongue down Mario's throat, tasting every corner and niche she could reach. And as soon as she was done, another would take her place with even more energy than the last.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" the Fuzzy on his dick giggled. "That's okay; you don't need to talk to play with us, which is good, because you're going to be playing with us for a long, long time".

"Hey, I want my turn to ride now!" a voice said somewhere behind Mario.

"No me!" said another.

"At least give me a toe!"

Koopie and Goommaria eventually went looking for Mario, but all they found left were his clothes and Koopie's shell lying in the middle of the clearing. The Fuzzies didn't hesitate at all to leave the turtle shell behind, as they had a much more fun toy to play with now.

Mario would spend the rest of his life entertaining the Fuzzies in the woods and feeding them his energy. They would occasionally give him breaks to rest and eat, but those few short hours a day paled in comparison to the seemingly endless orgies that defined his new existence. Sometimes he would ask about the outside world, and if Bowsa had ever been defeated, but he would always be silenced by a wet, and sloppy, kiss.

The End.


	11. Chapter 10: The Fortress Walls

Chapter 10: The Fortress Walls

"You know, if you chose me, you'd already be at the Koopa Sisters' Fortress by now" Suzzy said as she, Mario, and Goommaria waited outside for Koopie to finish her laundry and pack her bags. "In fact we probably would have beaten them already, got some ice cream, saved the kingdom, wrote a novel…who bothers doing laundry, anyway? That's way too much time wasted not having fun!"

"Sounds to me like someone's just green with envy" Goommaria teased.

"Me? Jealous? Yeah, right" Suzzy giggled nervously. "I'm totally over it, yup. You won't find anyone more mature about the situation than me".

Koopie finally opened the front door of her house a second later, and Suzzy stuck her leg in front of the door as Koopie walked out, causing the taller woman to trip and fall forwards.

"Hey!" Koopie said angrily as she caught herself with her hands.

"Whoops, sorry!"Suzzy apologized insincerely. "Good luck on your adventure, Mario! You're going to need it!"

The little Fuzzy woman then dashed back into the woods to return home to her sisters, leaving Mario and his two friends to try and save the kingdom on their own.

"Thank goodness she's gone" Goommaria said. "She was quite the little brat".

"Are you ready to go, Koopie?" Mario asked.

"Yes sir-er, I mean, Mario" Koopie answered a bit nervously. "I'm all packed and everything".

"Really?" Mario asked, confused. "Where are your bags?"

"In here" Koopie replied as she pointed back towards her blue shell. "Koopa shells aren't just for show, you know; they have all kinds of uses. I can carry your bags too, if you want".

"Oh, I'm fine" Goommaria said, picking up her backpack. "Now let's get going; the Koopa Sisters' Fortress awaits!"

The trio then exited out the eastern gates of Koopa Village and began walking down the long road to their destination.

"You know, it used to be called 'Bob-Omb Fortress' until just a few weeks ago" Koopie explained as they walked down the woodland path. "But then the Koopa Sisters showed up with a bunch of goons from the Koopa Kingdom and turned it into their own personal playpen. I hope the Bob-Ombs still inside are doing all right…"

"Uh, yeah, I do too…" Mario replied. "…but, uh, what's a Bob-Omb again?"

"What?" Koopie asked. "How could you possibly not know what a Bob-Omb is? You had to have seen at least one on your journeys".

"Oh, right, we forgot to tell you" Goommaria said as she slapped herself in the face. "Mario hit his head when Bowsa tossed him out of Peach's castle, so most of his memories are gone".

"Really?" Koopie asked with her eyes widening. "What do you remember?"

"Well…I remember some of my childhood, back home…I remember my brother Luigi, and a few other things here and there…" Mario said as he searched through the depths of his mind. "…but most of it's still just a blur".

"Do you remember Prince Peach?" Koopie asked.

"…no" Mario said weakly. "I know his name, but, to tell the truth, I don't even remember what he looks like…but I know that he needs to be saved, and that I would do anything to see him again".

"So that's why you're doing this?" Koopie asked. "You're going up against one of the most dangerous tyrants in history to save someone you don't know all because of a feeling?"

"Yeah" Mario said, letting out a short laugh as the ridiculousness of it all swept over him. "I guess I am".

"Wow…that is so romantic!" Koopie swooned. "You two share a bond that transcends even memories! You might have knocked a few screws loose, but you're definitely still the hero I've heard so much about".

"Thanks" Mario replied, feeling a bit more reassured. "Actually, that reminds me of something; Goommaria, are me and Peach…together?"

"I don't know" said Goommaria.

"Seriously?" Mario asked. "I thought you said you knew everything about me".

"Well, there have been rumors, of course, but nothing official" Goommaria explained. "But don't worry, I doubt he'll be upset just because the two of us had sex. You sleeping with Mono certainly hasn't bothered him in the past".

"Oh my…" Koopie said, blushing at Goommaria's words. "And you two only met yesterday? Goombas really are rambunctious".

"Well, enough about me; what about you, Koopie?" Mario asked. "What's your story?"

"I'm afraid there isn't much to tell" Koopie said, blushing even more at Mario's attention. "I've lived in Koopa Village my whole life, and things have been pretty peaceful up until now. I like relaxing on warm rocks and reading adventure novels, I'm between jobs at the moment…uh, I turned forty a few days ago…"

"Forty?" Mario asked in shock. "But you look so young! You can't be a day over twenty two!"

"Actually, most Mono age a lot differently than humans do" Goommaria interjected. "To a Koopa, forty practically is twenty two by human standards".

"Really?" Mario inquired curiously. "Then how old are you, Goommaria?"

"I turned eighteen about a month ago" the young Goomba replied. "Although, biologically, I'm actually older than Koopie because Goombas age faster".

"Augh, this is giving me a headache" Mario said as he rubbed one of his temples. "This place is so confusing sometimes".

"You'll get used to it" Goommaria said, patting Mario on the back. "And I'll help you every step of the way".

"Do you remember how old you are?" asked Koopie.

"Twenty nine…I think…" Mario replied.

"Good job!" Goommaria said as she applauded. "You were only a few years off!"

Mario let out an exasperated sigh but didn't say anything else. The trio continued walking until their way was abruptly blocked by a large, flowing river bisecting the path.

"Hmm, this is odd" Koopie said as she examined the river. "There should be a bridge here. Where could it have gone?"

"I think I have an idea" Goommaria said, pointing to a nearby sign. The sign read "No Entry Allowed, Mario! Yours truly, The Koopa Sisters".

"Perfect" Mario said sarcastically. "Do any of us know how to swim?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that'll be necessary" said Goommaria. "Koopie, can't Koopa shells double as floatation devices? Why don't you just seal yourself off inside, and me and Mario can ride it to the other side like a boat".

"I suppose that could work" Koopie said, rubbing her chin. "Give me a second…"

Koopie then tucked her red haired head into shell, followed shortly by her arms and legs. The holes in the shell then sealed themselves, as if by magic, before the blue, coffee table sized shell plopped onto the ground front first.

"Hey, Mario, do you see a stick anywhere that's large enough to push us across?" asked Goommaria.

"Uh, I think so" responded Mario. "I'll get it, you get ready to push her into the water".

Although the river was wide, it thankfully wasn't that deep or fast flowing, so Mario and his friends only ended up a little bit south on the opposite bank.

"Did we make it?" Koopie asked from inside her shell.

"Yep!" Gooommaria replied. "You can come out now".

After a few more minutes of hiking, Mario and his friends could finally see the Koopa Sisters' Fortress over the crest of a hill. From the top of that mound, the three of them could see the stronghold in its entirety.

"Whoa" Mario said once he saw the full size of the fort's full size. "Now that's a castle. I don't think you're going to be able to just knock this one down, Goommaria".

"It's standard Bob-Om stronghold engineering" Goommaria explained. "Outer walls, inner keep, and citadel. Let's see if we can get a better view from that tree over there".

Together, the three of them hoisted themselves into a nearby tree at the top of the hill, and were able to see behind the inner walls of the fortress. Inside, they could see about thirty or so Koopas lounging around a large body of water. It was obvious that it was supposed to be a water reservoir, but Bowsa's minions had converted it into their own makeshift pool.

Koopas of varying heights and hair colors were sunbathing on towels, swimming in the water, and using their own shells as rafts as they simply relaxed and floated above the waves. Almost every single one of them was wearing a bikini and sunglasses, displaying just about every inch of their bodies for the world to see. The whole scene looked more like a beach party than an evil army planning on taking over the world.

"Wow, I can't believe they're showing off their bodies in the open like that" Koopie said, blushing. "I don't think I'd ever be brave enough to do that".

"Well, they're not from around here" Goommaria explained. "Koopas from the Koopa Kingdom tend to be a bit less reserved than their Mushroom counterparts. There's nothing wrong with them, it's just a different culture".

"Hmm…there sure are a lot of them in there" Mario said as he squinted his eyes to get a better view. "I don't like our chances".

"Me neither" said Goommaria. "Hey, wait! You guys see those floodgates?"

"Yeah" Koopie replied.

"I think I have a plan".

Not all of the Koopas were busy playing in the pool; several disgruntled soldiers were busy patrolling outside of the fortress while all their friends had fun.

"Man, this sucks" one Koopa said to herself as she continued walking around the fort. "Why do I always have to be the girl who gets the short end of the stick?"

Suddenly, the turtle woman's whining was interrupted by rustling in some nearby bushes.

"Huh? Who's there?" she called out.

The red shelled Koopa followed the strange noises into the bushes, but didn't come back out. Instead, there was a loud thudding noise and, a few seconds later, Koopie emerged from the bushes wearing the Koopa Troopa's sunglasses.

"You sure this will work, Mario?" Koopie whispered behind her.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have much of a choice" Mario said as he stepped out of the bushes with his arms tied behind his back and a leash around his neck. "There's no chance that we can climb those walls, and we have to get in somehow. Now give me your best 'evil' impression".

"Uh, okay" Koopie sputtered nervously. "You're…you're…not very good looking…and you smell!"

"Meaner!" said Mario.

"Uh, you'll never defeat Bowsa! She rocks!" Koopie said more triumphantly. "Turtle power, forever!"

"Meaner!" Mario said again.

"We're going to burn the whole Mushroom Kingdom to the ground, and use those flames to light the world on fire!" Koopie said, laughing maniacally. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mario. I didn't mean it".

"No, you were perfect!" Mario said encouragingly. "Now, just act like that at the gates, and we're sure to get in".

"Okay" Koopie said, taking in a deep breath. "Here goes nothing".

Koopie made her way to the iron gates of the fortress's outer walls and knocked loudly on the side of the door.

"Hey, girls!" she called up to the gatehouse. "Check out what I caught!"

"Whoa, you captured Mario?" the Koopa managing the gatehouse said, her mouth agape in shock. "How'd you do that?"

"Oh, you know, I caught him wandering around the woods" Koopie said haughtily. "The moron actually thought he could sneak in, can you believe that? Well, a punch to the head was all it took to knock some sense into him. Now, you gonna let me in, or what?"

"Yes ma'am!" the Koopa replied as she eyed Mario hungrily.

"You're doing great, Koopie" Mario whispered to his friend. "Now just make your way to the back of the pool without being noticed, and everything will be fine".

"Okay, I'll try my best" Koopie responded.

The gates slammed down behind Koopie as she entered the Koopa packed fortress. Koopas cheered and applauded as Koopie walked past the pool with her 'prize' in tow.

"Almost there" Koopie thought to herself as she tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone. "Just a few more steps…"

"Hey, what are you doing?" one of the Koopas called out from the pool.

"Uh…just taking the prisoner to the Koopa Sisters, of course!" Koopie said, trying to hide her true intentions.

"That's no fun!" said another Koopa. "You caught the meat, you might as well take the first bite".

"I don't think the Koopa Sisters would like that" Koopie said nervously, eyes darting back and forth under her disguising sunglasses.

"Don't worry about it" said the first Koopa. "We won't tell; just fuck'em real fast, and the bosses won't ever know what happened".

"Y-you mean have sex with him?" Koopie asked. "Right here?"

"Yeah, why not?" a Koopa asked back.

"Um...okay" said Koopie. "Here I go".

Koopie handed Mario's leash over to another Koopa before she retreated back inside her shell. She emerged from the mouth of her shell tentatively, arms first, and began tugging the shell past her C-cup breasts. When she emerged, the redheaded woman was wearing only a matching pair of white bra and panties.

"N-now lie down…bitch" Koopie ordered Mario as she kicked her shell a ways back behind her.

Mario did as he was told and lay down on his back on the cold castle concrete, and the Koopa holding Mario's leash handed control back over to Koopie.

"You worthless piece of trash" Koopie said as she pressed her bare foot against Mario's crotch and tugged on the collar. "Some hero you are. How does it feel, knowing that you never even reached the first Star Spirit? That your big journey ended before it even began?"

Koopie tried her best to sound cruel and menacing under the voyeuristic gaze of her audience around her. She was starting to sweat quite profusely now, but Koopie hoped that they would just attribute that to the hot summer sun.

Mario, meanwhile, was completely at Koopie's mercy. His bonds were fake, but he couldn't risk blowing Koopie's cover, and so he tried to remain as still as possible. That was hard, however, as he felt Koopie's foot massage his growing erection through his pants.

"You're pathetic" Koopie continued. "You've probably already came in your pants, you little…"

"Don't talk him to death!" one Koopa called from her shell in the pool. "Just fuck him already".

"Right, of course!" Koopie said nervously as she started stripping off Mario's overalls. She was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but Koopie took off her panties and started straddling Mario's turgid cock. Then, she began rubbing her nether lips up and down its length, slowly soaking it in her juices.

"You-you like that?" Koopie said, trying to stop herself from moaning too much from pleasure. "Well, it's only the beginning! I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to stand for a week!"

She continued grinding herself into Mario's dick, leaking lubricant over its entire length. Koopie was afraid that being watched by so many people would stop her from becoming aroused, but that didn't seem to be the case. In fact, the audience just seemed to turn her on even more.

Koopie's hairless pussy was aching with need, and her clit seemed to send electricity up her spine every time Mario's shaft brushed up against her sensitive button. As the fires of lust started building up inside her, Koopie realized that she probably couldn't stop even if she wanted to now, and she really did not want to.

"Now for the main event" Koopie said as she lined up Mario's prick with her sopping entrance. With a confident plunge, the Koopa woman speared herself with the plumber's penis, eliciting a loud moan from both of them.

"Hngh, Koo-" Mario began to say, but was cut off by his friend shoving her panties into Mario's mouth.

"Quiet, you!" Koopie hissed as she slowly began thrusting. "You think I care about how you feel? As far as I'm concerned, you're just a long, hard, piece of meat for me to use. A sex toy. And, last I checked, dildos can't talk. So stay quiet!"

Mario did as he was told, but it was very hard to remain silent through all the amazing sensations that were rushing to his brain. Koopie's cunt wasn't nearly as warm as Goommaria's was, but it was still incredibly comfortable. The soft, smooth crevice of the woman's vagina suckled on every inch of his cock, milking him for all he was worth.

"What is going on out there?" Goommaria asked herself from the cramped hiding place of Koopie's shell. "Oh no!"

The Goomba peaked out of Koopie's shell to see what was going on, and saw the young Koopa fucking herself up and down on Mario's hard prick, but it wasn't that that concerned her; it was the other Koopas. While Koopie was busy claiming her prize, the other Koopas looked on with lust in their eyes, and some had even started fingering themselves in the pool.

Goommaria could tell by the looks on their faces that they wanted their turns too, and they'd likely all keep raping Mario until he passed out, and she couldn't let that happen. She had to do something, and fast.

The hidden Goomba carefully and stealthily began to crawl out of Koopie's shell, careful not to make a sound. She didn't have to worry, however; the Koopas were so fixated on the erotic scene before them that a hurricane could have rolled in and they wouldn't have noticed. Goommaria then snuck around the opposite side of the pool. It wasn't until she right next to the lever at the far side of the pool that anyone noticed what she was doing.

"Hey, who are you?" one Koopa called out. "You're not supposed to be in here!"

But, before anyone could react, Goommaria leapt at the lever and pulled it down, opening the floodgates to the Koopa's 'pool'. Some tried desperately at the last second to swim to the sides of the pool, or grab hold of something, but it was too late; almost every one of them swept out into the river outside the castle in only a matter of seconds.

Goommaria then quickly reclosed the floodgates to seal the Koopa Troopas outside. Only three of them managed to escape being flushed out but they didn't put up much of a fight as Goommaria tossed them one by one from of the fortress's walls to the river below. None of them were seriously hurt, but now they had absolutely no way of getting back inside and helping the Koopa Sisters defend the Star Spirit.

"Woo, that was a close one" Goommaria said as she locked the controls to the front gate. "We did it, guys!"

Her friends did not respond, however. Koopie was too busy thrusting herself up and down on her 'captive' friend, savoring the sensations as her eager hips swallowed Mario's length again and again. Even if Mario could speak, all he'd be able to do was groan as he quickly approached climax. Finally, the two came together, and Mario shot his thick, virile seed as far as it could go up the Koopa woman's cunt.

"Heh, I hope you two enjoyed yourselves" Goommaria said as she watched her two friends finally begin to calm down. "You two were a great distraction".

"Oh, I loved it!" Koopie said excitedly. "I never expected my first time to be like this, but it felt so good! Thanks for taking care of Bowsa's goons for us, and thank you, Mario, for letting me do this to you".

"Oh my gosh, this was your first time?!" Goommaria said, her eyes widening. "¡Felicitaciones! Looks like you got her to come out of her shell in more ways than one, Mario".

"I didn't do anything" Mario said as he finally got to remove Koopie's panties from his mouth. "It was all Koopie; she was incredibly brave today".

"Aww, thank you!" Koopie said sweetly. She then leaned down, with Mario's softening cock still inside her, and gave Mario a loving kiss on his lips.

"Hey, what's going on out here?" a voice said from the doors of the main fortress. "Why's the pool drained-whoa! Mario?! What the…"

One of the Koopa Sisters, Black, had emerged from the main keep of the castle to find out why all her women were screaming. It didn't take her long to realize that Mario and his friends had taken over the outer part of the castle.

"Oh, we're in a world of hurt!" she said to herself. "Mario's here already! I gotta tell the leader! Red Kooooopaaaa!"

Goommaria tried to chase after her, but Black was too fast and slammed the castle door before the Goomba could catch up to her. They may have breached the castle, but the trio still had a long way to go before it was free.

 _ ***Bad End***_

"Um...okay" said Koopie. "Here I go".

Koopie made motions to take off her shell, but stopped partway through. She could feel the eyes of all the Koopas around her pressing down on her. Her heartbeat quickened, and her mouth started feeling dry. She felt hot and cold at the same time, and the whole castle seemed to start spinning. Before she even knew what was going on, the Koopie was already deep within the grips of a panic attack.

"I-I can't do it!" Koopie shouted. "I can't take my shell off in front of all these…these strangers!"

"What do you mean?" one Koopa said as she pulled herself out of the pool. "You some kind of prude, or somethin'?"

"Hey, wait a minute" said another. "I don't think I recognize you. What's your name again?"

"Uh…um…" Koopie sputtered.

"Hey, knock it off" interrupted Mario. "She's just having off day today, that's all".

"What the fuck are you defending her for?" another Koopa said as she exited the pool. By now, the duo was completely surrounded by suspicious Koopa Troopas.

"Uh, well, you know…" Mario said nervously as he tried to think of an excuse, but he was interrupted by a loud gasp. It was Goommaria, who had stuck her head out the neck of Koopie's shell in a desperate attempt to get fresh air.

"Can't…breathe…" the Goomba wheezed loudly.

"Hey, they're spies!" shouted one of the Koopas. "Let's get'em!"

Mario and his friends were captured in only a matter of seconds. Goommaria and Koopie both soon discovered how well the Bob-Ombs of the fortress were doing, as they were both thrown into the deep, dark dungeon where they were being kept. The two would spend the rest of their lives working as slaves for the Koopa Sisters, forced to do whatever manual labor the sisters found to be 'beneath them' in the dark, damp halls of their castle and mines. They never saw the sun again.

Mario, meanwhile saw the sun far too often for his liking. As reward for capturing him, the Koopas Troopas of the outer walls were given Mario as a pet, and they enjoyed his service whenever possible.

"Waiter!" one of the Koopas impatiently called out from her shell raft in the pool. "I want my honey syrup!"

"Yes ma'am!" Mario replied fearfully. He swiftly began making his way over to the Koopa in question with a tray of drinks in hand. A few other Koopas slapped his tanned, speedo clad ass on the way over, but he had been serving them long enough that this didn't cause him to drop any drinks.

"Here you go, ma'am" Mario said, handing the turtle woman her drink.

"Yes, that's good" she said after taking a long sip. "That will be all, love".

"Hey, waiter!" shouted another one with short blonde hair. "I'll have a cocktail, if you please".

"But ma'am, given out five of those today already" Mario complained as respectfully as he could. "Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"If I wanted lip, I would have asked for a 'tongue twister' instead" she replied. "Now get over here!"

Mario let out a deep sigh and quickly downed one of his spare honey syrups before placing the tray down on the side of the pool. If anyone wanted a drink, they would have to get up and get it themselves, as this was going to take a while.

Mario swam over to the bossy Koopa while under the vigilant watch of the guards posted on the high walls surrounding the pool. Once he reached her, Mario slid his way under the relaxing soldier and moved his swimsuit to one side. He began stoking his cock until it was sufficiently hard enough, and then moved the Koopa's bikini bottoms to the side and lined himself with her opening.

"Oh yea, that hits the spot" the blonde haired Koopa said as she felt Mario invade her. She then began moving herself up and down, but not urgently. Instead, her thrusts were lazy and relaxed, as she took her time to enjoy the feeling of the man inside her, and the feeling of the warm sun beaming down on her skin.

It was almost always like this; a Koopa would call him over for a 'cocktail', and they'd spend the next hour or two lightly fucking each other in the pool. Then he'd pick his drink tray back up and go back to serving the other Koopas until another inevitably asked for her own cocktail.

Even after a few weeks of working as their pet, Mario still had to be careful when having sex with any of the Koopas. If he came too soon, then the punishment would be severe, and so he would often sit on the very edge of orgasm for hours at a time while one of his captors had her way with him.

"Aww, what's the matter, honey?" the Koopa asked mockingly as she continued having sex with him. "You look sad".

"Nothing's wrong, mistress" Mario lied. "I live to serve you".

"Hmmm, that's good" the Koopa moaned. "Because you're going to be here for a long time. In fact, I heard they're actually going turning this castle into a resort for Koopas like us. When that happens, there will be hundreds of us here, in even bigger pools! I bet you're looking forward to that!"

Mario's dick throbbed deep within the Koopa's pussy as the image of hundreds of half-naked Koopas flashed across his mind. He could already feel them stroking their hands across his manhood as he tried to serve them drinks.

"Whoa there!" the Koopa said she felt Mario's penis jump inside of her. "You really are looking forward to it! But don't worry, you won't be alone; 'Koopa Town' will be sending us a few of their Toad men to help out. That doesn't mean you get to slack off though, understand?"

"Yes ma'am" Mario replied weakly. "Whatever you say".

Mario spent the rest of his life at the Koopa Sisters' Fortress and Water Park, waiting on Bowsa's Toopas that went on vacation there. Along with new pools, they also installed rides as well, including water slides and even a wave pool, the latter of which made Mario yearn for the days when he was only expected to have sex in calm waters.

The Koopa Sisters made a killing off this new park, as well as the mines that Mario's friends were now forced to work in. But, the only tip Mario ever got for his hard work was "Fuck me longer next time".

The End.


	12. Chapter 11: The Keep

Chapter 11: The Keep

"Darn it, she got away!" Goommaria cursed as the fortress's large metal door slammed in her face. "Now the whole castle will know we're here!"

"Don't worry, it's not your fault" Mario said consolingly. "We were just caught off guard, that's all".

"Yeah, I guess so" Goommaria conceded. "Still, we should get probably going as soon as we can".

Reluctantly, Koopie finally removed herself from on top of Mario and went to retrieve her shell while Mario cleaned himself up and put his clothes back on. She then reached inside and pulled out Mario's and Goommaria's backpacks for them to carry, before slipping back into her trademark protective casing.

"Home sweet home" Koopie said happily with her shell back on.

"Uh, I think you forgot these" Mario said, holding up the pair of Koopie's panties that she had used to gag him earlier. They were still crumpled up, and completely covered in Mario's spit.

"Don't worry, it's fine" Koopie replied, a blush emerging across her face. "In fact, you can k-k-keep them if you want".

"Uh…okay…" Mario said. He wasn't exactly sure what he was going to do with a pair of women's underwear, but decided to slip them into his pocket anyway.

"Oh my gosh! Mario took my panties!" Koopie said excitedly to herself. "I never thought something like this would ever happen!"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble, Koopie, but I don't think he actually knows what that means" Goommaria pointed out to her hyperventilating friend.

"We're not married now, are we?" Mario asked only partly in jest.

"Oh no, nothing like that" Goommaria said with a laugh. "It just means that she's willing to have sex with you whenever you want".

"Oh, well, I guess that makes sense" Mario replied. Not wanting to be rude, he took out a pair of his own underwear from his backpack and tossed it towards Koopie. "Here you go".

Mario was about to head towards the door into the castle's inner keep when he noticed the looks on his friends' faces. Koopie's face was somehow even redder than before, and Goommaria's mouth was wide open with shock.

"I-I'm sorry, Mario!" Koopie said as she tossed the underwear back at Mario. "I can't in good conscience accept this!"

"What are you talking about?" Mario asked, confused. "Doesn't it mean the same thing when a guy does it?"

"Well, yeah, but it's considered a much bigger deal when a man does it to a woman, especially a Mono" Goommaria explained. "You could ask a random woman on the streets for her panties and she'd probably give them to you, but a man…well, that actually is the kinda thing you save for marriage".

"That seems like a bit of a double standard, doesn't it?" said Mario.

"Yeah, but that's just how it is" Goommaria replied. "If word got out that you gave a woman you just met your underwear AND you don't plan on marrying her, it would cause quite the scandal".

"I'll keep that in mind" Mario said, putting his spare underwear back in his backpack. "Let's go!"

Mario finally opened the door to the inner keep of the Koopa Sisters' Fortress and was able to see inside, and it did not look like a place anyone would want to live. The inner walls of the castle were just as drab and grey as the outside, but appeared even darker because of the severe lack of outside light. There were enough windows to make it so Mario didn't need a flashlight or a torch to see where he was going, but only barely. It was also surprisingly cold compared to the outside summer air, and floors and the walls seemed quite wet with condensation.

"Wow, I can see why all those Koopas were spending so much time outside" Koopie said with a shiver. "This place is depressing".

"Well, that's Bob-Ombs for you" Goommaria shrugged. "They like things damp and cold".

"Why's that?" asked Mario.

"It helps stop us from igniting accidently" intoned a fourth voice. "But don't worry, we won't have any trouble lighting up for you".

Standing on the other end of the room were four similarly dressed women, each a little over five feet tall, who had just entered the room. Each was wearing black jeans, a black tank top that displayed each of their midriffs, and black fingerless gloves. They also each had a long ponytail that drooped down over their backs like sleek snakes.

It wasn't their apparel that Mario first noticed about them, however; it what was clearly underneath it. All of their breasts were quite large, at least DD on the smallest of them, and they bounced heavily with each step as Bob-Ombs walked menacingly towards the trio in front of them. To Mario, these four women looked like absolute bombshells.

He didn't know how right he was.

"Oh my, what are you doing here?" Koopie asked. "I thought you girls were in trouble".

"Yeah, right" another said, a hint of a Russian accent in her voice. "As if a bunch of Koopas could ever beat us. We let them in".

"What!?" Gooommaria asked, shocked. "But why?"

"That's easy; we wanted to join the winning team" answered another. "Bowsa's unstoppable now! Even if you're back, Mario, there's still no way you can ever hope to defeat her! It's just such as shame that not all of our comrades were smart enough to realize this".

"What did you do with them?" Goommaria asked accusingly.

"Don't worry" the Bob-Omb replied as a faint hissing noise filled the air. "You'll soon find out".

"Mario, look out!" Koopie suddenly cried out.

Mario was able to move out of the way just in time as one of the four Bob-Ombs surged forward, delivering a blow that would have landed directly into Mario's head had he not dodged out of the way. The missed attack was accompanied by an incredibly loud booming noise, as if the punch was fired out of a cannon.

Mario leapt backwards with his friends in preparation for another attack, but it never came. Instead, the large busted woman merely collapsed to the ground where she stood, exhausted, and with her black ponytail inexplicably missing from the back of her head.

"Nice try, Bombi" one of the Bob-Ombs said, patting her fallen friend on the shoulder. "You almost had him".

"Almost isn't good enough" Bombi said as her ponytail somehow began to regrow. "But I won't miss twice!"

With that, the four women descended on Mario and his party in a flurry of kicks and punches, with one attacking Mario and another locking horns with Goommaria. The other two took aim at Koopie, who they immediately determined to be the weakest of the group by the timid look on her face, and swiftly surrounded the Koopa. But, instead of fighting back, Koopie retreated to the only place that she could; her shell.

"Aww, that's no fun!" one of the two women said as they encircled Koopie's shell. "What's the matter? Don't you want to play?"

Mario, meanwhile, was holding his own against the Bob-Omb that chose to attack him. She was undeniably tough, as her strong punches showed, but nothing that he couldn't handle. However, he couldn't help but feel nervous as the same hissing from earlier slowly filled the air as they fought.

"Her fuse!" Goommaria called out to Mario while trying to stay focused on her opponent. "Keep an eye on her fuse!"

It was then that Mario finally discovered the source of the mysterious hissing noise; the end of the Bob-Omb's ponytail was sparking like a firecracker, and was rapidly shrinking up her back. Then, just as the flame reached the back of woman's head, another loud 'boom' filled the air as she launched a powerful kick towards her mustachioed adversary.

Fortunately, Mario was able to see the blow coming and was able to avoid the attack even easier than before. Once again, the Bob-Omb slumped to the ground in exhaustion, too tired to stand up straight.

"She's vulnerable now!" Goommaria said as she dodged a punch of her own. "Take her out!"

Mario did as he was told and struck the woman in the side of her head with his wooden hammer, knocking her out cold.

"Dammit!" cursed the Bob-Omb that was fighting Goommaria. "That is fine! I can take you both out myself!"

While Mario shifted his attention to helping out his Goomba friend, the two other Bob-Ombs were still trying unsuccessfully to break into Koopie's shell.

"Knock, knock, little one!" one of the Bob-Ombs said teasingly as she tapped the top of Koopie's shell. "Don't be shy! We promise not to hurt you…too much".

"Augh! This is not working!" said the other, giving up on prying the turtle shell open. "Stand aside!"

The Bob-Omb's hair ignited and, a few seconds later, she punched the side of Koopie's shell as hard as she could. She was expecting the extreme impact to shatter the Koopa's protective casing but, instead, it caused the shell to be launched forward at lightning speed.

The Koopa shell then bounced off a nearby stone wall and shot straight back at the Bob-Omb that had hit it, knocking the woman out instantly. The shell did not stop there, however, and continued to bounce wildly around the room.

"Get down!" Mario shouted as he saw Koopie's shell hurtle towards him and Goommaria.

They were both able to duck down in time, but the Bob-Omb they were fighting was not so lucky and was hit directly in the stomach, knocking her painfully to the floor. A headbutt by Goommaria ensured that the black clothed woman stayed down, leaving one Bob-Omb still standing in the room.

"Uh…" the lone woman stammered. "I just remembered that I need to…wash my fuse! Bye!"

With that, the Bob-Omb fled the way she came in and left Mario and his friends alone in the room.

"What happened?" Koopie said, sticking her head out of her shell. "Did we win?"

"Yeah, we did it!" Mario said excitedly. "You were incredible out there, Koopie! I had no idea you could do that!"

"Huh?" Koopie said, confused. "I did all this?"

"Kinda" said Goommaria. "It was mainly luck, but you did manage to take two of them out. You've got a real power shell there!"

"Wow, thank you!" Koopie said graciously. "Hopefully I can help you guys on purpose next time".

The trio continued their adventure throughout the Koopa Sisters' Fortress, making their way upwards towards where they suspected the captive Star Spirit was being held. The Koopa Sisters sent more traitorous Bob-Ombs to try and top them, but they were thwarted every time.

"Jeez, what are we gonna do?" Green Koopa asked her sisters in their fortified citadel. "At this rate, he's gonna be here in no time!"

"I know!" said Black. "Why don't we just run away? I mean, all that really matters is that Mario doesn't free the Star Spirit, right?"

"No way!" Red Koopa said back. "I haven't swum in the pool yet, and I didn't buy that new swimsuit for nothing! We are going to stay and fight!"

"Well…maybe we don't have to fight" intoned Yellow. "Maybe we can defeat Mario another way".

"I'm listening…"

"Okay, this is perfect!" Yellow Koopa said in another room in the castle as she admired her work. "…I think".

Just then, she heard a loud crash from the door behind her, alerting her Mario's latest victory over her minions.

"Whoa!" Yellow said to herself. "Better scram!"

She quickly made good on her word and dashed out of the room just before Mario entered from another door. At first the room looked just like any other until Mario noticed a large switch on the floor towards the side of the room. Mario walked up to it and discovered a sign above it that read 'Do No Pull'.

"What do you think this is?" Mario asked his friends.

"I don't know" said Goommaria. "But if the Koopa Sisters don't want us to mess with it, I say we should".

"I don't know guys" said Koopie. "This seems like a bad idea".

Mario pulled the lever and had just enough time to realize his folly before he and his friends fell through the trapdoor that opened up beneath them. They each let out a collective scream as they plummeted into the depths of the fortress, and were swallowed by the darkness bellow.

"Ba ha ha!" Yellow laughed as she watched the heroes fall from the next room. "Loser! Serves you right! You fell for it!"

The three tumbled painfully through the bowels of the Koopa Sisters' Fortress as they continued their involuntary descent, completely unaware of where they were or where they were going. After a few minutes, they finally popped out the end of the chute and landed sorely onto cold stone floor in a cold, dark room far beneath the castle.

"So much for me being the smart one" Goommaria groaned from underneath Mario.

"Oh, what was that?" a feminine voice said above them. "Where did that come from?"

Mario looked up and saw a blonde haired Bob-Omb with light skin standing above him. She was wearing blue earrings, pink high heels, and a medium length pink dress with a heart shaped keyhole that displayed a large amount of her impressive cleavage.

Mario rushed to stand and try and defend himself, but she didn't try to attack him. In fact, she didn't seem to be hostile at all.

"Help!" Koopie called out from somewhere behind him. "I can't get up!"

Mario turned around and saw his friend had fallen onto her back and was flailing her arms through the air to try and get back up. For most people this would not have been a problem, but Koopie's cumbersome Koopa shell made that task nearly impossible.

"Oh, let me help you" the Bob-Omb woman said before going over to Koopie and helping her to her feet.

"Hey, wait…" she said, back towards the man in red. "Aren't you Mario? I never in a million years thought I'd meet such a famous guy in a place like this".

"Heh, yeah" Mario said, embarrassed that he was captured so easily. "It's nice to meet you, though. What's your name?"

"Oh, me?" the woman said, shaking Mario's hand. "I'm Bombette. In case you haven't noticed, I'm a Bob-Omb".

"I think he noticed" Goommaria said as she tracked exactly where Mario's eyes were staring. "I'm Goommaria".

"And I'm Koopie!" said Koopie. "Thanks for helping me up!"

"Pleased to meet you!" Bombette said, shaking their hands as well. "It's a shame we couldn't meet under better circumstances, though. Welcome to Bob-Omb-wait, sorry the Koopa Sisters' Fortress's dungeon. I have a feeling we're going to be here a long time".

"Crap, she's right" Goommaria said, approaching their cell's iron bars. "This door isn't opening any time soon, and there's no way we're climbing back up that chute".

"You fell for one of the Koopa Sisters' dirty tricks, didn't you?" Bombette asked. "Those women might look like turtles, but they're closer to slippery snakes if you ask me".

"Did they trick you in here too?" asked Mario.

"No, they threw me in here because I'm a menace" Bombette explained. "At least to these women…those uncouth Koopas! When the pro Bowsa Bob-Ombs let the Koopa Sisters and their thugs into the castle, I was the one who led the rebellion to keep them out".

"It didn't go very well, did it?" Koopie asked sadly.

"No, it didn't; we lost and got locked up down here for our troubles" Bombette replied. "But wait…now you're here, Mario! Do you think you could help spring us from this place? Pretty please? If you help us, I promise to return the favor".

"Of course I'll help!" said Mario. "I'm not sure how yet, but I know we can find a way out of here if we work hard enough! You're more than welcome to join the team as well, if you want".

"Oh, how nice!" Bombette said sweetly. "We'll be good friends from now on, I can feel it! We'll make a super team, Mario!"

The blonde Bob-Omb then latched onto Mario and pulled him into a tight hug. Her enormous breasts pressed up so hard against Mario's chest that he could practically feel her nipples. She didn't seem to mind, however, and just squeezed tighter.

"Oh, gee, I almost forgot" Bombette said, letting Mario go. "I haven't even told you about what I can do. Silly me! Like most Bob-Oms, my specialty is 'exploding'. Check this out!"

Shen then walked up to a cracked wall on the right side of the cell and closed her eyes in concentration. Her ponytail fuse lit up a moment later, and, after a few seconds of burning, Bombette 'exploded' with a loud boom and punched the cracked wall so hard that it shattered to pieces.

"See that?" Bombette said excitedly. "You see what I bring to the party, Mario?"

Neither Mario, nor his friends, responded to Bombette, each merely staring at Bombette with their mouths agape at the large hole in the wall that Bombette had just created. On the other side may have been another jail cell, but it was an empty jail cell with a wide open door that led directly to freedom.

"Huh? Oh! An escape route! Well, I…I guess I never thought about doing that before" Bombette said, a blush as pink as her dress flooding her face. "Tee hee, okay, that was a little silly".

"Well, at least we have a way out now" said Koopie. "Should we break your friends out as well?"

"Hmm, I don't think I can" said Bombette. "My explosions might be strong, but I can only punch through walls that are already weakened, and the Koopa Sisters have all the keys".

"That's fine; we'll just beat the Koopa Sisters and come back with the keys" said Mario. "They won't have to wait long".

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" cheered Goommaria. "Let's go get'em!"

Mario and his friends walked out into the main hall of the dungeon and started heading towards a nearby staircase. The prisoners still behind bars had mixed reactions to seeing the four passing by. Some were extremely excited, and wished them all luck in defeating the Koopa Sisters once and for all. Others barely reacted at all, convinced that Mario and his friends were going fail, or that they were just prison food induced hallucinations.

There was one prisoner in particular that caught Mario's attention, however, and caused him to stop right in his tracks; the one locked behind a large steel door at the end of the hallway.

"Hey bro, funny seeing you here" Mario's brother said through his cell's tiny window.

"Luigi!?" gasped Mario. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Yeah, funny story" Luigi laughed lightheartedly. "I went back to the house after a while to check on you and your partner, but you weren't there. But, you know who was? Toadette, the Toad maid I told you about! Turns out that she'd been looking for a job ever since Peach's Castle was stolen, and offered work at our place for super cheap!

"So, with the house being taken care of, I decided to take you up on your offer and join in on your adventure" Luigi continued to explain from within his cage. "I asked around town and someone said that they heard you were heading off to the Koopa Sisters' Fortress, so I headed here as quickly as I could. Some weird Toad men tried to stop me at first, but they let me through because I 'wasn't a threat' or something. When got here I assumed that you guys had already made it inside, and so I just walked up and knocked on the castle gates. You can probably guess what happened after that…"

"Ha! You always were such a knucklehead" Mario said playfully before his tone started turning more serious. "They haven't hurt you or anything, have they?"

"Oh no, I'm fine" Luigi replied. "In fact, I think they might have forgotten that I'm here, since no one's bothered feeding me since yesterday. I'd kill for some spaghetti right about now, but I'll settle with you guys finally getting me out of this place".

"Do you think you can bust him out, Bombette?" Mario asked, turning to his new friend.

"Well, as I said, I'm strong, but I'm not that strong" Bombette said apologetically. "If I overloaded myself, I might be able to knock the door down, but I'd be out for a week if I did something like that. I'll do it if you want me to, but that would mean I won't be able to help you fight the Koopa Sisters, or probably even Bowsa".

"C'mon bro, you know we make a great team" argued Luigi. "If you let me out, I know we can defeat the Koopa Sisters no sweat! So, what do you say?"

 _ ***Bad End***_

"Knock, knock, little one!" one of the Bob-Oms said teasingly as she tapped the top of Koopie's shell. "Don't be shy! We promise not to hurt you…too much".

"Augh! This is not working!" said the other, giving up on prying the turtle shell open. "Stand aside!"

The Bob-Omb's hair ignited and, a few seconds later, she punched the side of Koopie's shell as hard as she could. She was expecting the extreme impact to shatter the Koopa's protective casing but, instead, it caused the shell to be launched forward at lightning speed.

The Koopa shell then bounced off a nearby stone wall and shot straight back at the Bob-Omb that had hit it, knocking the woman out instantly. The shell did not stop there, however, and continued to bounce wildly around the room.

"Get down!" Mario shouted as he saw Koopie's shell hurtle towards him and Goommaria.

Goommaria turned around just in time to see Koopie's shell hurtle directly into her face, knocking her out as well. Mario tried to jump out of the way, but he accidentally dodged into it instead, colliding with his chest and knocking him painfully to the floor. The Koopa's shell finally came to a halt a few seconds later, stopping in the middle of the room.

"What happened?" Koopie asked, sticking her head out of the shell. "Is it over?"

"Yeah" said one of the remaining Bob-Ombs before swiftly knocking Koopie out. "It's all over".

Mario spent the next two days alone in an isolated cell deep beneath the castle, completely unaware as to what was happening in the outside world. All he could do was sit there and shiver in the cold until finally, towards the end of the second day, the door to his cell opened.

"Congratulations, little one!" one of many Bob-Ombs said as they entered the room. "We finished wearing out your brother, so it's your turn to play with us now! Aren't you lucky?"

Mario tried to put up a fight, but he was too weak and there were far too many of them. Together, the Bob-Ombs held the plumber down and shoved a mushroom into his mouth, which melted his resistance away altogether. After that, they were able to easily take off his clothes and reveal his dick for the world to see.

"Oh my, what do we have here?" said the Bob-Omb stroking Mario's hardening cock. "Not quite as big as I hoped it would be, but it will certainly do".

She then stripped off her black top to reveal her massive tits and lowered them down over Mario's dick. They felt very warm compared to the cold prison air, and caused his penis to lurch in excitement as the woman wrapped her soft cushions around his entire length.

The Bob-Omb began massaging her breasts up and down over the helpless man's prick, eliciting a stream of pre-cum to begin leaking out the tip of his penis. The slimy substance coated the sides of the woman's breasts with each stroke, causing her chest to become more and more slippery over time.

The brown haired woman began drooling onto Mario's penis to add to the lubrication, allowing his throbbing cock to slide through the valley of her chest even more smoothly. It did not feel quite as good as regular sex, but it came close as Mario's excitement continued to grow.

The Bob-Omb seemed to be enjoying it even more so, however, and was moaning quite loudly. She seemed to be in pure ecstasy as she continued fucking Mario's cock with her tits, roughly rubbing them together against the plumber's hard rod.

"I bet you're wondering why she's doing this, huh?" asked one of the other Bob-Ombs in the room. "We store all of our explosive energy in our breasts, which makes them very sensitive; almost as much as our clits. Not only does massaging them feel great, it helps keep our explosions healthy and strong!"

"I would not bother explaining anything to him" said another one of his captors. "Look at his face; he's so lost in her bombs that he probably didn't hear a word you said. He's only good for one thing now…"

The Bob-Omb then lifted up her shirt and shoved her breasts into Mario's face, smothering him. Acting on pure lust and instinct, Mario began suckling one of her tits and massaging the other. This caused the woman to let out a long, licentious moan as Mario began attacking her enormous bust. Her legs quivered as she struggled to stand, and a large wet spot started to form in the crotch of her jeans.

"Hey, don't hog him all to yourself!" said the other Bob-Omb, grabbing onto Mario's left hand and bringing it to her breasts. "He is public property now, so we must all share".

If Mario was able to see past the woman in front of him, he would have seen that a line of turncoat Bob-Ombs had started forming outside of his cell, each eager to get there turn. Some were massaging their breasts, while others had stuck fingers down their pants. From the way they stared hungrily at the man before them, it was clear that they wanted their fair share as well.

"Girls…I think…I am getting close" panted the woman whose breasts were around Mario's cock. "Oh my gosh…I'm…I'm going to cum!"

The brown haired Bob-Omb increased her speed as she inched closer and closer to orgasm. These sensations were too much for Mario, and he rapidly approached his own orgasm as well.

Finally, neither one of them could take it anymore and they both climaxed together. The woman shook violently as her orgasm ripped through her breasts, causing her to moan more loudly than ever before. Mario, meanwhile, shot his seed out all over the woman's breasts and face, covering her completely in his jizz. The mushroom he was fed increased his potency, so his load even larger and thicker than usual and his penis didn't even soften when his orgasm finally finished half a minute later.

"That was incredible" the Bob-Omb said through the sperm plastered on her face.

"How did it feel to cum inside her breasts?" asked the Bob-Omb to his left. "It's addicting, isn't it? No one gives better tit fucks in the world than Bob-Ombs".

"That doesn't mean we don't like normal sex too" said the woman in front of him as she stood up and removed her jeans and panties. "In fact, you'll find we're the best at that too".

She then knelt down over Mario's still hard prick and lined it up with the entrance of her vagina. She was already more than aroused enough to take his entire length in one plunge, and began eagerly pumping herself up and down his cock with her hungry pussy.

The Bob-Omb's large breasts heaved up and down as she wildly rode the cock beneath her, milking it for all it was worth. Then, once she had a good rhythm going, she began stroking her breasts as well, increasing her pleasure twofold.

"Ah! This feels so good!" she moaned as she thrust herself up and down. "My cunt and my breasts feel like they're on fire!"

Mario was having the time of his life as well. The inside of the Bob-Omb's sopping pussy felt incredible, and his drug addled mind only wanted more. He was thrusting his hips up in time with his rapist's, unable to think about anything but sex. He didn't care anymore that this was one of the women who kept him locked up the past few days, he just wanted to keep fucking.

"Oh shit! Fuck!" groaned the woman on top of Mario. "I think I'm cumming again already!"

"Me too" said the Bob-Omb whose breast Mario was sucking.

"No fair!" said the third woman who was trying to get pleasure from Mario. "Wait for me!"

"No…wait…I think it's more than that" the woman on top of Mario said in between pants. "I'm…I'm going to explode!"

Hissing filled the air as Bob-Omb's brown fuse suddenly lit up and began shrinking up her back. And then, just as the flame reached the back of the woman's head, all four of them climaxed at once. While they were all thrown into the orgasmic waves of ecstasy, it was clear that it was the Bob-Omb riding Mario's prick who was enjoying it the most.

Mario could feel her cunt devour every shot of his sperm that he fired, and he shot as much into her pussy as his straining balls would allow. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the orgasms ceased and the four started to calm down a little.

The woman lying on top of Mario began to pick herself up, but was stopped when one of the other Bob-Omb's pointed towards the woman's cum covered breasts.

"Hey, look!" she said. "You're lactating! You let him impregnate you, didn't you?"

"Uhuh" she replied, giggling. "I thought it was about time I had a kid, and I thought that this was as good an opportunity as any. Sorry if that means I won't be able to fight with you guys over the next few months".

"Don't worry about it" one of her friends said while patting her on the back. "Like I said before, the battle is already won".

She was right; no rescue ever came for Mario, his brother, or Prince Peach, and the world was eventually taken over by the evil Queen Bowsa and her minions. Mario would spend the rest of his life imprisoned by the Bob-Ombs at the Koopa Sisters' Fortress, with the only moments of rest being on the days the Bob-Ombs spent raping his brother, Luigi, instead.

The End.


	13. Chapter 12: The Citadel

Chapter 12: The Citadel

"I'm sorry, bro, but I don't want Bombette to hurt herself, especially since we can just get the keys and come back for you" Mario explained to his entrapped brother.

"I understand" Luigi said, trying to hide his obvious disappointment.

"Hey, don't look so down" Mario said encouragingly. "We'll be back for you in no time at all, I promise".

"Okay" Luigi said, brightening up a little. "But can you at least give me some of you guys' food before you go? I'm so hungry right now that I could eat my own hat".

"Of course!" Mario said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a few of his sandwiches for Luigi to eat. "Just wait here, and don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"Please, you should know me better than that" Luigi replied lightheartedly. "Good luck beating the Koopa Sisters, bro! Oh, and Bombette…sorry about almost making you knock yourself out just so I could escape a little early".

"Don't worry about it!" said Bombette. "Bob-Ombs are made for exploding, after all, and my friends would have been super impressed if I managed to punch down a 'Bob-Omb proof' door".

"If you say so" said Luigi. "Just be sure to punch the Koopa Sisters once for me, okay?"

"You got it!" Bombette cheerfully responded.

Mario and his three partners then began making their up the nearby staircase and back towards where they fell for Yellow's trap earlier.

"Wow, your brother is very nice" Bombette said as they walked.

"Yeah, he has a good heart, and he's pretty tough too if my memory isn't playing tricks on me" Mario replied. "But it doesn't surprise me at all that he was captured, though; he's always been a bit of klutz".

"Well, klutz or not, I'm looking forward to saving the kingdom with him" said Bombette. "Imagine, fighting alongside both of the Mario Bros.! Today just keeps getting more exciting".

"You just want to brag to your friends that you slept with both of them at once, don't you?" Goommaria teased.

"No, not at all!" said Bombette. "Although…if you don't mind me being so forward, I have always wanted to have sex with two men at once. One between my legs, and one between my breasts…that would be amazing!"

"Uh, I'm not sure if I'd be comfortable doing that with my brother" Mario said awkwardly.

"Oh, well, that's fine" said Bombette, clearly a little disappointed. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to…but a girl can still dream, right?"

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" interrupted a Bob-Omb guard who had spotted them. "You're supposed to be locked in the dungeon right now".

"Well, it looks like you have your chance to prove you have what it takes to be part of the team" said Goommaria. "Do you think you can handle this?"

"It would be my pleasure" Bombette said, cracking her fingers and lighting her fuse.

"Ma'am, ma'am!" a Bob-Omb shouted as she ran into the Koopa Sisters' citadel. "It's Mario! He's escaped!"

"What!?" gasped Red Koopa. "But our trap was so flawless! How did he escape?"

"We think it was that rebel, Bombette!" explained the minion. "They're tearing through our ranks as we speak; we can't stop them!"

"Crap, this isn't good" Red mumbled to herself. "Man the cannons! Hold them off as long as you can!"

"Yes ma'am!" the Bob-Omb said before giving a quick salute and leaving the room.

"What do we do?" Black Koopa said nervously. "They're going to be here any minute!"

"Calm down" said Yellow. "There's no need to panic. Even if they somehow get past the cannons, we still have our secret weapon".

"Hey, yeah, you're right!" said Green. "That thing was so tough, it even impressed Bowsa! And if it impressed Bowsa, it has to be good, right?"

"Of course!" replied Red. "Come on, girls, let's get this solid piece of awesomeness ready!"

It didn't take Mario and his friends long to finish clearing out the rest of the inner keep of the castle. All that was left to do was take the main citadel in the center of it, which was connected to the keep by a long and narrow stone bridge.

Mario opened the heavy, metal door leading out to the bridge and was swiftly blinded by the sun's bright rays. He had spent so long in the dark depths of the fortress that his eyes needed time to adjust before he could see again.

His eyes managed to fully adjust just in time to see Red Koopa step out of the citadel and point menacingly at Mario from atop a small staircase at the other end of the bridge. Below her were three traitorous Bob-Ombs lined up in a row, each of them armed with a large, black cannon.

"Well, well, well! Mario!" shouted Red. "I wouldn't have bet you'd make it this far".

"I don't know, it wasn't that hard" said Koopie. "You really should hire better security; most of them weren't even doing their jobs when we arrived".

"Pffft, don't get smug, pal!" Red said dismissively. "You just caught us off guard! Trust me, we'll mop the floor with you if we get serious! We're as cool as they come!"

"You're about as cool as Bowsa's bad breath!" mocked Bombette. "You guys don't stand a chance!"

"Rrr" Red growled loudly. She had hoped that a few weeks in prison would put a damper on Bombette's spirit, but that obviously wasn't the case.

"You want us to wipe those smiles off their faces?" asked one of the Bob-Ombs below Red.

"Yeah, girls!" Red called out to her soldiers. "Open fire!"

The Bob-Ombs pulled the chains on the back of their guns and fired their cannons, each gun letting out a loud explosion as they shot out their payloads. Mario was expecting a volley of cannonballs to come hurtling towards him, but, instead, three women curled up into the fetal position were launched out of the barrels at them.

The women didn't land far from their cannons and swiftly stood up, allowing Mario to get a better look at them. They each were exactly five feet tall, had pale skin, small breasts, soot black hair that came down to their shoulders, and a short, gunmetal grey dress. What stood out the most to Mario, however, was the look on their faces. There eyebrows were furled in determination, and their wide smiles showcased mouths full of sharp, serrated teeth.

After spotting Mario and his friends, the three psychotic looking women charged forward towards them with a murderous look in their eyes. Once they were a few feet away, the Bob-Ombs behind them fired their cannons again, launching even more of the manic women onto the bridge in front of them.

"Oh no, they have Bullet Bettys!" said Goommaira.

Even from his cell deep within the fortress's dungeons, Luigi could still hear the firing of the Bullet Betty Blasters up above him.

"It sounds like Mario's in trouble" Luigi said worriedly to himself. "I wish that I could help somehow, but I'm trapped in this stupid box".

Luigi lightly kicked the door in front of him in frustration, which shook slightly in response. He continued to sulk for a few moments before his face lit up in realization.

"Hey, I know!" said Luigi. "I'll just use my spring jump to knock down the door! That way, I'll be able to escape in time to help Mario take out the Koopa Sisters! I wonder why I didn't think of this before".

The green-hatted man then walked to the wall opposite of the door and pressed his back against the wall, gathering as much energy as he could. He then sprung from the wall at lightning speed, launching himself at the cell door with as much power has his strong legs could muster.

He collided with the metal door with a thunderous thud, but the door did not bend, break, or even dent. However, Luigi could tell by the agonizing pain rushing through his body that something in the cell was indeed broken.

The first wave of Bullet Bettys collided with Mario and his friends within a few seconds, and a violent brawl quickly broke out amongst them. Despite their relatively petite frames, the Bullet Bettys' punches were very powerful, as Mario soon found out firsthand. He tried to retaliate, but after only a few short blows with his hammer, the woman fell to the ground and disappeared.

"What? What happened?" Mario asked in confusion. "Is she dead?"

"Don't worry, they aren't real" Goommaria explained as she headbonked the woman in front of her. "They're just illusions created by the cannons".

"It's too bad they feel real, though" Bombette said as she finished off her opponent. "Otherwise, this would be a lot easier".

The four continued fighting their way through wave after wave of Bullet Bettys, but they weren't making much progress towards the other side of the bridge. As soon as they defeated one wave, another would be upon them so fast that they could barely take a step forward.

"This isn't good" said Goommaria. "At this rate, we'll be too exhausted to fight anyone by the time we reach the other side".

"Wait! I have an idea!" said Mario. "Koopie, can you crawl inside your shell for a little bit?"

"Umm, okay, but I don't see how that will help" Koopie replied before sealing herself inside her shell.

"Now, Bombette! Get behind the shell and punch it as hard as you can" Mario yelled to his friend in pink.

"I see where this is going" Bombette said knowingly.

Once they finished of their current wave of Bullet Bettys, Bombette ran behind Koopie's shell, took aim, and lit her fuse. Once she detonated, Bombette's explosive punch sent Koopie's shell spinning forward down the bridge and into one of the incoming Bullet Bettys.

The impact managed to take out one of them, but Koopie's shell merely bounced back towards Mario and his friends afterwards. Mario was ready, however, and kicked Koopie's shell back down the bridge and into another Betty.

"Heads up!" Mario said as he saw Koopie's shell bounce back towards Bombette.

"I've got it!" Bombette said as she landed another powerful kick onto the blue Koopa shell.

The Bob-Ombs on the far end of the bridge pulled frantically on the cords of their cannons to try and keep up, but the attackers were now taking out Bullet Bettys faster than the Blasters could fire them.

"Uh oh" one of the Bob-Omb gunners said as she realized their cannons had stopped firing. "I think they're overheated!"

This was the chance that Mario had been waiting for, so he and Goommaria took the opportunity to rush to the end of the bridge while Bombette stopped Koopie's shell. The Bob-Ombs tried to escape back into the citadel, but they couldn't make it to the door in time and were knocked out one by one.

"We did it!" Goommaria said excitedly. "That was some good thinking, Mario".

"Thanks" said Mario, catching his breath. "Are you okay, Koopie?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine" Koopie said as she caught up. "Koopas can't get dizzy, so I could do that all day if I had to".

"That's good" said Mario. "Okay everyone, this is it. Are you all ready to take down the Koopa Sisters once and for all?"

"Hell yeah!" answered Bombette. "Nothing is going to stop me from taking back my home!"

"I'm a bit scared, but I know we can do it if we work together" said Koopie.

"Don't worry, Mario, I'll follow you anywhere!" cheered Goommaria. "Let's kick these losers to the curb!"

"Alright, here we go!" said Mario.

Mario opened the door to the citadel and they all walked inside. The room was just as dark as the rest of the fortress, so their eyes needed time to adjust again.

"Finally! Let's do this!" a voice said from within the darkness. "Remember to look cool, girls!"

The four expected the Koopa Sisters to begin their attack and prepared themselves, but what came lumbering out of the darkness was much larger. At first it terrified Mario to his very core, but that only lasted a second until he got a better look at the thing. It looked kind of like Queen Bowsa, but it clearly wasn't. It was more of a larger, parade float version of her, with papier-mâché skin, button eyes, a cardboard shell, and a red hophead for hair. The ridiculous contraption rested on a small wooden platform that moved using tiny wheels.

"What" was all Mario could bring himself to say in the face of the hideous machine standing in front of him. The others merely stared with their mouths agape, not believing what their eyes were seeing.

"Gah ha ha ha!" bellowed a forced voice from within the faux queen. "I've been waiting for you, Mario! Bwa ha ha ha har! The strongest! And the coolest! Behold the glory that is the great Evil Queen Bowsa!"

"Uh…" Mario stammered, unsure of how to respond. "…I won't let you stop me from saving Prince Peach?"

"It's time for me to beat these foolish ideas out of you! Saving Peach? Please!" scoffed the mechanical monster. "Watch this and weep!"

The faux Bowsa slowly wheeled itself forward and swung one of its rigid arms towards Mario, but he and his partners easily just walked out of the way. Whoever was operating the machine didn't seem to notice, however, and kept swinging away wildly at the empty air.

"Gah ha ha ha! I'm invisible!" it laughed boastfully. "You are powerless before me!"

"Okay, now this is just getting sad" said Goommaria. "Let's end this already".

Goommaria rammed into the side of the robotic tyrant with the top of her head, knocking it over instantly and shattering the poorly made machine to pieces. Amongst the rubble was all four of the Koopa Sisters, which surprised absolutely no one in the room.

"Oh no, that costume was perfect!" whined Green. "Bowsa loved it!"

"Ahem" Mario said, clearing his throat as he and his party stood above the Koopa sisters.

The four ninja Koopas swiftly and simultaneously got to their feet, gave Mario a thumbs-up, and shouted "Here come the Koopa Sisters!"

"So, you saw through our clever disguise?" asked their leader, Red. "We were hoping you'd run away like the babies you are, but no matter! We're still more than cool enough to trounce you ourselves".

"Yeah, right" Bombette said sarcastically. "Why don't you just give yourselves up? I promise we'll go easy on you".

"Heck no!" Red replied. "We're just getting started! Koopa Sisters! Alpha Formation!"

Green Koopa then crawled up into her shell and fell to the floor. Her sister, Yellow Koopa, then quickly climbed on top of Green's shell and did the same, followed by Black on top of her, and Red on top of Black. The tower of turtles then began to spin, picking up seed until it was a tornado of whirling colors.

"Totally Awesome Spin Attack go!" Red shouted from atop the pile.

The Koopa Sisters then fired themselves forward towards Mario, threatening to tear him apart with their spinning shells. Thankfully, he was able to dodge out of the way, but the attack didn't stop there. The Koopas' shells continued to bounce around the room, knocking into walls and quickly picking up speed.

Bombette tried punching the tower down, but all that accomplished was her hurting her hand in the process. Her partners' attacks all had similar results, and spinning tower of Koopas just seemed to be getting more and more dangerous with every second. Mario considered trying to use something to trip them, but there was nothing in the room to do it with.

"What do we do?" asked Koopie as she tried to avoid being hit. "They're untouchable from the sides!"

"Wait, that's it!" called out Goommaria. "Mario, do remember that badge Abuela gave you?"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Mario.

"Use it!" Goommaria shouted back. "Focus on jumping as hard as you can, and jump on top of the Koopa Sisters! It's the only way to knock them down!"

Mario did as he was told and stopped in his tracks. The Koopa Sisters were barreling down towards him from the front, but Mario focused all of his mind and energy into his legs, preparing himself for the jump. Then, at just the right moment, he rocketed six straight feet into the air and landed back down on top of Red Koopa at the top of the tower, which knocked her shell off of the stack.

"Whoa! We're going over!" Green called out as her equilibrium was interrupted and she began to lose balance.

Green tried to stop herself, but it was already too late and the tower began to topple over. All three of the Koopa sisters ended up falling onto their backs, leaving them completely defenseless to Mario's friends. The only one that was still standing was Red, who had backed herself in an attempt to somehow escape the room. Mario was about to attack her as well when Red suddenly put up her hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, you win!" Red said in a panicked voice as she reached into her shell and pulled out a ring of keys and an odd looking playing card. "We didn't want this crumby castle anyways!"

"Aww, it's too bad you feel that way" said Bombette sarcastically. "Because you're going to be staying here a long, long time".

Bombette took the keys to the dungeon and, with help of Mario's other friends, forced the Koopa Sisters out of their shells and tied of them up using some rope that Mario was carrying in his backpack.

"I lost my shell to these losers? This is so embarrassing" Red said as she sat on the floor in her underwear. "You, blue shell! How could you do this to us? We were about to make the world better for Koopas everywhere!"

"Maybe, but what about everyone else?" Koopie asked back. "We don't always have to use violence to get what we want. I hope you girls realize that someday".

"Pfft, that's pretty ironic coming from you clods" said Black. "I'm pretty sure those women outside didn't knock themselves out".

"Now then, there is only one thing left to do" Goommaria said, ignoring Black. "How do we release the Star Spirit from the card?"

"Ha! As if we'd ever tell you morons!" sneered Yellow.

"Oh, well then, I suppose you wouldn't mind if threw your shells into the dump…" said Mario.

"No!" the Koopa Sisters all shouted at once.

"All you have to do is tear the card, that's it!" Red said pleadingly. "Just please don't throw away our shells! I beg you!"

"There, was that so hard?" asked Goommaria.

Mario took a deep breath before tearing the playing card in half and waited to see what happened. After a few seconds, each piece started to glow and disappeared right out of his hands. For a moment, Mario began to panic, thinking that he had done something wrong or the Koopa Sisters had lied to him. Fortunately, those fears were put to rest as the Star Spirit began to materialize in front of him.

He was a short, bald old man with tanned skin, a wide grey moustache, and wearing flowing yellow robes. He floated above the round with an incredibly tired look on his face, but it was unmistakable how happy he was to finally be set free.

"Thank you, Mario" he said in a voice that Mario recognized to be Eldstar's. "You and your friends have done a great deed by rescuing me. Since you've freed me from my prison, the seal on my power has broken, and I will recover it little by little".

"It was nothing! Just another day for our resident Superstar!" said Goommaria. "Besides, we still have six more Star Spirits to go, so we shouldn't be celebrating quite yet"

"Yes, that's right. Mario…listen carefully" Eldstar continued. "You must save the other Star Spirits quickly. "If the seven of us come together, we will be able to bestow upon you a power called the Star Beam. The Star Beam is the only thing that can counteract the Star Rod Bowsa wields. Only with all our power will you be able to save Prince Peach and the kingdom".

"Yeah, Prince Peach…" Mario said forlornly.

"Is something wrong?" asked Eldstar.

"No, it's just that…" Mario said as he took out his Lucky Star necklace and looked at it. "…everyone says that I need to save Peach, and I know deep down that he needs my help, but…I just can't remember him no matter how hard I try".

"I am truly sorry" Eldstar apologized. "When we found you in the forest, we had enough power to repair your body, but not your mind. But, as reward for saving my life, I will use what little power I have to restore some of your memories of Peach".

"Really?" Mario said, shocked. "You would do that for me".

"It is the least I can do for your incredible service" Eldstar said as he reached for Mario's head. "Now just close your eyes…"

"Ew! This place smells like shit!" said Luigi.

"They're sewers, bro; they're supposed to smell like shit" Mario said playfully as he and his brothers made their way through the sewers beneath Manhattan.

"I know, but I still haven't gotten used to that" Luigi replied. "They should put some air fresheners down here, or at the very least some scented candles to make our jobs easier".

"Don't blame me, it was your idea that we should be plumbers" said Mario.

"Yeah, but this isn't what I had in mind" Luigi said back. "I was thinking more along the lines of spending my time visiting lonely housewives who want me to clean their pipes in more ways than one".

"Ha! Well, I hate to break it you, Luigi, but life isn't one big porno" laughed Mario. "Now come on; the pipes that need fixing should be right around this corner".

Mario was indeed correct about the pipes, but there was something else waiting for them as well. A large black ball was hovering in the air in front of the pipes, and seemed to be letting out a low humming noise.

"What in the world is that thing?" asked Mario. "I don't remember anything about this being in the job description".

"I don't know" replied Luigi. "I wonder what would happen if-"

Luigi reached out to touch the strange object and found his hand swiftly sucked into its void.

"Mario! Help!" Luigi screamed as he struggled as hard as he could.

"Don't worry, bro, I've got you!" Mario said, grabbing his brother by the waist.

Neither were strong enough to keep resisting forever, however, and they both ended up being pulled into the dark portal, which disappeared behind them a few seconds later. The next thing either of them knew, they were being spat into a scorching desert wasteland, with nothing but brown sand as far as the eye could see in every direction.

"I don't think we're in New York anymore, Mario" said Luigi.

"So…what do you think it was?" Luigi asked after several hours of wandering with his brother through the desert.

"I don't know…a worm hole or something?" Mario replied tiredly. "It must have spat us out in the middle of the Sahara or something".

"Well…look on the bright side" said Luigi. "At least it didn't spit us out into space".

"Yeah, although I kinda wish it had…" Mario said miserably.

"Hey, I think I see something!" Luigi suddenly burst out excitedly.

"It's probably another mirage…" replied Mario.

"No, they're actual people!" said Luigi. "Hey, over here! Please, save us!"

Mario didn't get his hope up but, much to his surprise, a group of four women riding camels eventually came over to them. They were each carrying long spears, wore white shirts and green pants, and had large green turbans sitting on top of their heads.

"Huh, well would you look at that" one of them said to another. "It's not often we see humans around these parts, let alone two wandering in the middle of the Dry Dry Desert. What are you fellas doing out here?"

"We don't know!" Luigi replied. "One minute we were in New York, and the next we were out here baking like a bunch of potatoes!"

"Wait, 'humans'?" said Mario. "What did you mean by that? And what's the 'Dry Dry Desert'?"

"Oh my gosh, I think they just arrived!" said another. "It's a good thing we showed up when we did! You guys should come with us; we have a lot of explaining to do".

The soldiers took the Mario Bros. back to their camp and told them the basics of what they needed to know; where they were, about the Mushroom Kingdom, and how the building of magical warp pipes for fast transportation had a bad habit of occasionally punching holes in between dimensions.

"Sometimes its animals, sometimes it's random junk, but a lot of the time it's humans like you that we end up getting from the other side" the Dryite Toad explained to Mario from within her tent. "Does that make sense?"

"I don't know, it's a lot to take in" Mario said in between sips of water. "If I'm really in another dimension, then how come you're speaking English?"

"Well, to us, you're speaking Toadish" said the Dryite. "It has something to do with constants and variables, with languages being one of the constants between worlds".

"Is there any way of getting back?" asked Mario.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid not" the Dryite replied. "Things only seem to get sucked into this world, not out. But don't worry, it isn't so bad here".

She then proceeded to sit down next to Mario on her knapsack and started to caress his chest through his shirt.

"In fact, it can be very pleasurable once you get to know it" she said seductively. "What do you say? Want to make your first memories in the Mushroom Kingdom good ones?"

"Uh, thanks for the offer, but I just don't think I'm up for it" said Mario. "Wandering through the desert all day really takes a lot out of you. Maybe another time, okay?"

"Aww, but I want it now" the Toad woman whined. "Don't worry, I don't mind doing all the work. All you have to do is lie back and take it".

"Sorry, but I'd really rather just get some sleep…" Mario said, but the Toad wasn't backing down. She was now pressing herself up against Mario, and when he tried to speak out she silenced him with a forceful kiss.

"Hey, back off!" said Mario, pushing the horny woman away. "I said 'no'! So please, just leave me alone!"

"Hmph! Well, I say you owe me for saving your life!" the Dryite said angrily. "And I plan on getting my reward whether you want to give it or not! Now pucker up!"

"Hey, get off!" Mario shouted as he struggled beneath the woman who had forced herself on top of him. She was surprisingly strong, and he couldn't get out of her grip no matter how hard he tried.

"Mario!" he heard Luigi call from another tent "Help!"

"Luigi!" Mario tried to cry out, but was silenced by another kiss. There was nothing he could do to escape now.

"What is going on here?" said a voice outside their tent.

"Fuck!" the Dryite swore when she heard the voice. "What's he doing here? You better not say a word about this, you hear?"

Mario didn't say anything and merely followed the Toad woman outside. Waiting there, outside the tent was a man in a pink military uniform, with short blond hair adorned with a golden crown, and deep blue eyes that Mario instantly found himself lost in. He was the most beautiful man that Mario had ever seen.

When Mario opened his eyes again, he was back in the citadel with Eldstar, his friends, and the Koopa Sisters. What had seemed like hours to him had actually just been a few seconds in reality.

"I'm sorry, but that's all I can do with what little power I have" said Eldstar.

"Don't worry, it was enough" Mario said smiling. "Thank you".

"I have to go back now…back to Star Haven" Eldstar explained. "I must leave immediately to gather my strength, but I'll always be watching you. Save us all, Mario! Goodbye!"

With that, the old Star Sprit flew out the doors and up into the sky, leaving Mario, Bombette, Koopie, and Goommaria to finish their quest on their own.

"Come on, guys!" Bombette said as she brought one of the Koopa Sisters to her feet. "Let's get these rats into their new cages".

 _ ***Bad End #1***_

The four continued fighting their way through wave after wave of Bullet Bettys, but they weren't making much progress towards the other side of the bridge. As soon as they defeated one wave, another would be upon them so fast that they could barely take a step forward.

"This isn't good" said Goommaria. "At this rate, we'll be too exhausted to fight anyone by the time we reach the other side".

"Well, we don't have much of a choice" said Mario. "We have to make it to the Star Spirit at all costs! So just hang in there, okay?"

The four continued to try and fight to the other end of the bridge, but the Bullet Bettys kept coming out faster than they could take them out. One by one, Mario's friends either collapsed from exhaustion, or were knocked out, but they continued to press on regardless. The last to be defeated was Mario, who almost made it to the Bullet Betty Blasters on the other before being overwhelmed by a large group of them.

Although the Bullet Bettys ignored Mario's friends when they fell to the ground, they continued to swarm around Mario even after he stopped putting up a fight. They viciously tore at his clothes with their hands and sharp teeth until he was completely naked.

"Hey, what are they doing?" asked one of the Bob-Omb gunners as she watched odd scene in front of her. "Are they raping him? I thought Bullet Bettys aren't real".

"They're not" explained another. "But they're all based off of a real person, so some residual emotions are still there".

"Should we stop them?" asked the third Bob-Omb.

"Nah, we might as well let them have their fun" responded the second Bob-Omb. "It's not like he's going anywhere anytime soon".

Once they revealed Mario's cock, all Bettys attention focused onto his jutting rod of meat. Five of their identical faces all crowded around his soft penis while two other Bettys held him down, their eyes staring with intense hunger.

One of them opened their mouths, and for a terrified second Mario though that she was actually going to bite his dick off with her dangerous, jagged teeth. Instead, she merely stuck out her tongue and began licking his cock up and down.

The warm and slimy feel of the black haired woman's tongue felt amazing against Mario's prick and, despite his attempts to not get an erection, it slowly began to grow harder. As his dick increased in length, more of the Bullet Bettys joined in on the licking. Together, they lathered, teased, massaged Mario's dick until it was full length, and even then they refused to let up their lewd assault.

The one licking the head of his penis smiled quite happily when his dick began to leak pre-cum, which she eagerly began to lap up. When it was all gone, the Betty began sticking her soft tongue down the dick's slit to try and get more.

The feeling of having something swirling around his urethra was almost enough to cause Mario to finish, but the Bullet Betty stopped at the last second. She did not take her mouth off for long, however; after taking a moment to open her mouth as wide as she could, the Betty plunged back down onto Mario's cock, taking his entire length down her throat and pushing the other Bettys out of the way.

Mario let out moan of mixed of pleasure and fear. The inside of her mouth and throat felt so good as she began thrusting her head up and down, but the smiling women around him were a constant reminder of how she could tear him apart at any second with her sharp teeth. Mario didn't dare struggle any more, as he didn't want to risk making her angry. The Bullet Betty had complete control of Mario through is dick, and she was relishing every moment of it.

The forced blowjob continued for a few minutes until Mario couldn't take it anymore, and felt his climax approaching. He tried to resist the urge to buck his hips, but his instincts took over and he began thrusting dangerously into her shark-like mouth. The Bullet Betty was more than willing to match his ferocity, however, and swallowed every drop of his cum as he fired it into her mouth.

She finally released Mario's dick from her mouth with a loud pop and a satisfied look on her face. A second later, she disappeared and another Bullet Betty grabbed onto Mario's prick in her place. This one wasn't interested in any foreplay, though.

She stroked Mario's penis a few times to make sure he was still hard, and then straddled his hips and moved her grey panties to the side. She was already soaking wet, so the Bullet Betty had no problem engulfing his length in only one push, and eagerly began thrusting herself up and down, moaning wildly as she did so.

The other Bullet Bettys were beginning to become impatient for their turns, however, and began rubbing their pussies on whatever pieces of Mario they could get their hands on. His arms, his legs, his chest, and one lucky Betty was able to force herself onto Mario's face, and make him start eating her out. She smelled slightly of gunpowder, but Mario started licking anyway to avoid her potential wrath.

"Wow, look at them go" said one of the Bob-Omb gunners.

"I know, they're so vicious" another said as she rubbed her groin through her pants.

"It makes sense to me" said the third. "I know if I had less than an hour to live, I'd be fucking the nearest guy like crazy too".

And fuck him like crazy they did, rubbing their clits into Mario's body as hard as they could in a desperate attempt to get off as soon as possible. One by one, the Bullet Bettys began to cum all over Mario's body, showering him in a sea of feminine juices. And, after they finished orgasming, they each disappeared in puff of smoke and left Mario naked and alone on the bridge.

The last Bullet Betty to finish was the one who was bouncing up and down on Mario's turgid cock, and she let out her screams of pleasure just in time for Mario to climax as well. But, because the Betty disappeared as she came, there was nothing to catch Mario's semen as he spurted blast after blast into the air from his hard cock.

Once his orgasm subsided, Mario tried to get up to get up to somehow finish the fight, but he couldn't, and just laid there on the bridge soaking his and the Bettys' juices.

"Woohoo! That was quite the show" one of the Bob-Omb gunners said while applauding. "Now come on, girls, let's get these guys down to the dungeons where they belong".

The End.

 _ ***Bad End #2***_

"Totally Awesome Spin Attack go!" Red shouted from atop the pile.

The Koopa Sisters then fired themselves forward towards Mario, threatening to tear him apart with their spinning shells. Mario tried dodging out of the way, but moved too slowly and ended up being knocked out.

"Mario!" Bombette cried out before being knocked unconscious as well. The rest of Mario's friends didn't last much longer, and the Koopa Sisters soon defeated all four of them in only a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, we did it!" Green Koopa said elatedly as she let her sisters down off her back.

"Of course we did, you moron" Red said boastfully. "Was there ever any doubt?"

"So, what do we do with him now?" asked Black as she stood over Mario's unconscious body. "Do we put him to work in the water park like we planned?"

"Hmmm… I don't know" said Yellow. "Why should we have to share when we're the ones who captured him? I say we keep him to ourselves".

"Now that's an idea I can get behind" said Red. "Let's throw these losers in the dungeon get big boy here fitted for his new uniform…"

Two weeks later and it was Red's day to have Mario serve her. At the moment she was currently relaxing in her room in only her red bra and panties while Mario was hard at work right outside.

"Oh Butler!" Red Koopa called out from her bed as she wrung a loud bell. "Have you finished waxing my shell yet?"

"Yes, Mistress" Mario replied unenthusiastically as he wiped the excess wax off of his butler tuxedo as he entered the room.

"I sure hope you did a good job" said Red as she casually flipped another page in her comic book. "I'd hate to have to punish your friends again your screw-ups. That would be so uncool…"

"No!" Mario said, slightly panicked. "I mean, you can check for yourself if you'd like".

"Hmmm…nah, I'll take your word for it this time" said Red. "However, it's three o'clock, and you know what that means".

"Yes, Mistress" Mario said as he crawled onto Red's bed and pulled down the brunette Koopa's panties.

"Get to work" ordered Red. "A really hot gangbang scene is coming up, and I want to enjoy it as much as I can".

Mario immediately got to work licking the turtle's moist folds, paying special attention to her clit in the way Red taught him that she liked. She groaned and whimpered as Mario attacked her pussy with her tongue, trying her best to imagine that she was the woman in her comic fucking four men at once.

"You should feel lucky that we're kind enough to give you three square meals a day" Red said in between moans. "Not everyone gets those benefits".

Mario didn't respond, however, and kept lapping away

"Hey, that was funny!" she shouted down at Mario. "Laugh when I tell a joke!"

Mario let out a few scared chuckles, but they were muffled by his mouth being pressed up against Red's muff. This caused him to start blowing air into her the Koopa's vagina, which felt much more uncomfortable than pleasant.

"Okay, never mind" said Red, shivering a little. "Just keep up what you were doing".

The mustachioed butler did as he was told and continued lashing her folds and her clit with his tongue, causing her excitement to build up with every second. Red writhed on her bedsheets as she flipped through page after page of her erotic comic bock, moans growing louder with every second.

"Mmm, don't you dare stop" she said, pressing Mario's face into her crotch with her spare hand. "I'm almost there".

Red's squeals continued rising in pitch as she approached her climax, and her writhing became more and more violent. Eventually, she couldn't take it anymore and wrapped her legs around her servant's head and screamed wildly as her orgasm overtook her. It became nearly impossible for Mario to breathe as his mouth was pressed tightly up against his mistress's pussy, but Red didn't care and held him there as she rode out the rest of her orgasm.

"Ahhh…" Red moaned as she slowly released her grip on Mario's head. "That will be all for now, Butler"

"Come on! Is that all you got?" Yellow yelled at Mario as he plowed into her soft pussy from behind. "I barely even felt that one!"

Yellow Koopa was naked and resting her arms in a beanbag chair with a video game controller in her hands and a large TV in front of her while an equally nude Mario lifted up her legs like a wheel barrel and thrust into her from the rear.

"I told you to fuck me while I did this to add some challenge to this lame game, but you haven't even made me break sweat!" Yellow said as she mashed the buttons on her controller. "Come on! Show me your A-game!"

Mario increased his efforts and slammed his hard cock even harder into Yellow, causing her to let out a short moan of pleasure. She quickly regained her composure, however, and kept her focus on her game.

"Y-you'll have to try harder than that if you want to distract me!" Yellow said boastfully.

Her servant kept up the assault, however and pressed his dick into her even harder. His long wood pistoned in and out of her as fast as his hips could thrust, and Yellow's stone cold face slowly began to melt. Each jab into her velvety box caused her to groan a little bit louder, letting on to how much she was enjoying her butler filling her over and over again.

"You call that fucking?" Yellow asked as she tried to maintain her veneer of concentration. "You couldn't fuck your way out of a cardboard box".

Still, Mario kept on thrusting, filling the room with the sounds of his hips slapping against her gorgeous ass. Eventually, Yellow couldn't stay quiet any longer and moaned wildly as her orgasm began to wash over her. He could feel her girl cum splash up against him as he gradually began to slow down, making sure to prolong her pleasure as long as possible.

"You…you moron" Yellow said, gasping. "You made me lose a life…but I think I'll forgive you this time".

Mario let out a long sigh of relief and began to relax. He hadn't climaxed yet, but that hardly seemed to matter when compared to avoiding a Koopa Sister's punishment.

"But, to make up for it…you'll have to cum inside me" she said as she abruptly wrapped her legs around Mario and pulled his hips back forward.

Mario was startled at first, but did not resist. Even though he was in a dominant position, Yellow was completely in control of the situation, and was plunging into herself using nothing but her legs. Mario thought he was pounding into her hard before, but that was nothing compared to the powerful and lewd thrusts she was subjecting him to now.

"Come on! I know you want to!" Yellow shouted, drooling all over her controller in a lust filled passion. "Knock me up! Fill me up to the brim!"

Finally, Mario couldn't hold it in anymore and began to fire blast after blast of his hot spunk into the Koopa woman's pussy, triggering another orgasm from Yellow as well. The two cried out together in ecstasy as the came together, both of their minds going blank for what felt like an eternity.

"That was fun" Yellow said as she enjoyed the afterglow. "Are you ready for round two?"

"Your pizza is here, Mistress" Mario said as he entered Green's room with a large pizza box in hand.

"Oh boy!" Green Koopa shouted excitedly when she saw her food finally arrive. "Go put in on the table, I'll be ready in just a second".

The butler put the box down onto a nearby table as he was told while Green slipped out of her shell and removed her matching green underwear, though she decided to keep her ninja mask on.

"Uh, pardon me for asking this, but do you really need to be naked to eat pizza?" Mario said curiously as he opened the cardboard box

"Oh, I don't plan on eating this, at least not yet" explained Green. "No, we're going to have the most rad sex of my life on this baby!"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Mario. He had been asked to do some pretty ridiculous things as butler for the Koopa Sisters, but this one took the cake.

"Hey, last I checked it wasn't your job to judge me, loser!" snapped Green. "It's your job to fuck me whenever I want, wherever I want! And I say I want to have sex on this pizza, got it?"

"Yes ma'am" Mario replied as he picked the Koopa up and placed her ass down onto the hot cheese and peperoni of the pizza.

"Ah, yes! It burns so good!" Green tried out in ecstasy. "Don't just stand there, fuck me! Fuck me hard!"

It was a little bit awkward to move into position, but Mario was eventually able to line himself up with her lips and thrust himself inside.

"Fuck!" Green swore as she felt Mario press himself in to the hilt. "That's good…keep going!"

Mario began thrusting himself back and forth inside of her, causing Green to cry out even louder. His balls slid against the warm grease and cheese of the pizza, making him feel almost like his entire groin was stuffed inside Green's pussy. It surprised him how good if felt, began thrusting even harder into her as his orgasm quickly approached.

"Yeah! I'm almost there already!" she shouted. "Just a few more…yes, yes! I'm cumming!"

They both climaxed at the same time and showered the pizza beneath them in a spray of sex and cum. When it was finally over, Mario slowly slid out and his semen started leaking out of her and onto the pizza.

"Good job, Butler" Green said as stood up from the table and began wiping herself off. "You made me cum so hard, I think you earned a tip. Go ahead and eat as much as you want while I go take a bath".

Mario wasn't entirely sure how to react. On the one hand, the pizza pie was covered almost entirely in his and Green's sexual juices, and had a gigantic imprint of her ass in the middle of it. But on the other hand, it was free pizza…

"I don't think we should be doing this, Red" Mario said as Red dragged him by the collar. "You know that today is Black's day".

"Can it, dork!" Red replied as she led Mario into a closet and began taking off her shell. "The only way she's going to find out is if you tell, and you're not going to squeal…right?"

Mario swallowed loudly, but didn't say anything.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" said Red. "Besides, you know you love this".

She then quickly undid Mario's pants and pulled them down, revealing Mario's already hardening cock. Red licked the head a few times before swallowing the entire length down her throat, encasing it in cave of pleasure. She expertly twirled her tongue around his prick even as she continued deep-throating his meat with every stroke, nearly overwhelming him with pleasure. Mario couldn't help groan a little in response, which elicited a nasty glare from the woman sucking on his dick.

"Be quiet!" Red said as she popped Mario's cock from her lips for a few moments. "We don't want the others to hear…"

"There you are!" Black said as she opened the door to the closet. "I told you guys she was sneaking in some action with Mario when we weren't looking".

"Sorry girls, but you snooze you lose" Red said before returning to her blowjob with even more enthusiasm than before. She was hoping to force Mario to cum before her sisters could stop her, but the three Koopas at the door wouldn't stand for it.

"Hey, back off!" Black said as forcefully pulled Red off of Mario's dick. "If anyone gets to swallow this load, it's going to be me".

Black then knelt down and forced Mario's length down her throat, determined to swallow what Red had threatened to take away from her.

"Hey, I want some!" Yellow said from behind them as she took off her clothes.

"Me too!" said Green, her clothes already gone.

Mario could do nothing but watch as the four women crowded around his dick and began fighting with each other over the right to shove his long pole down their throats. His prick was tossed from one pair of lips to another at a breakneck pace, overwhelming him in a deluge of different pleasurable sensations.

"Girls…I'm going to shoot!" Mario warned the women in front of him, but that only made them fight over his cock even harder.

Eventually it became too much for him, and he starting firing in between blowjobs and began plastering each of them at full force. Weeks of taking eating mushrooms and other performance enhancers had increased his potency tenfold, and he was able to cover every inch of their breasts and faces with his thick cream.

"Wow, that was impressive" Black said as she admired the massive pile of sperm that had been sprayed all over her. "And it tastes so good!"

"Yeah, tell me about it" agreed Red.

"You know what? I think maybe we should just get rid of the day system altogether" said Yellow. "I think he can take all four of us now…"

"Totally" said Green.

Mario would then spend every day of the rest of his life constantly having sex with at least one of the Koopa Sisters, forever in a state of arousal and exhaustion. They would keep their promise of not hurting Mario's friends, but eventually the sex became so much that he practically forgot who they were in the first place. Without anyone to save Peach of the Star Spirits, the Mushroom Kingdom soon fell and Bowsa was able to take over the entire world.

The End.


	14. Chapter 13: Koopie's House

Chapter 13: Koopie's House

After the Koopa Sisters were defeated, they, along with all of the traitorous Bob-Ombs, were taken down to the castle's dungeon and put into the very cells that they had locked Bombette's friends into. The liberated Bob-Ombs could barely contain their delight as they were finally released from their cages after weeks of captivity. Many of them exploded on the spot in happiness, letting out miniature, aimless booms of excitement as they bounced up and down their former prison's halls. Despite being captured, however, the Koopa Sisters remained just as defiant as ever.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" Red yelled as Mario slammed her cell's door. "You can't keep cool Koopas like us down! Like a bad piece of sushi, we'll show up when you least expect it…to take you out!"

"Well, you'll certainly have plenty of time in here to plan out your revenge" said Mario. "Let's go, Bombette".

Red practically fumed as she watched Mario walk away but didn't say anything more. She knew that her epic comeback would happen soon enough and, when it did, Mario wouldn't know what hit him.

"Thanks again, Mario" Bombette said as she and Mario walked through crowds of celebrating Bob-Ombs. "The Koopa Sisters' Fortress is now Bob-Omb Fortress once again! I couldn't have done any of this without you".

"Well, I don't think it's over quite yet" Mario said nervously. "There are still dozens of angry Koopas that we trapped outside that we have to deal with".

"Oh, don't worry; someone's probably taking down Bowsa's flag from the citadel as we speak" Bombette explained. "I doubt they have any equipment for a siege, so they'll probably all just go home after they see the Koopa Sisters have lost".

"Then…we did it!" said Mario, stopping in the hall as relief washed over him. "Mamma mia, we actually did it! I honestly didn't know if we'd make it this far…"

Bombette saw the worried look on Mario's face and decided to consul him the traditional Bob-Omb way by reaching over and pulling his head into her breasts. He caught off guard at first, but their nuzzling warmth was surprisingly comforting. In the end, Mario did not resist, and let himself be nuzzled between the two cushiony orbs.

"Don't worry Mario, it's going to be alright" she said she rubbed the back of Mario's head. "You're going to save the rest of the Star Spirits, and I'm going to help every step of the way! Together, I know we'll make an unstoppable team!"

"Thanks, Bombette, I really needed that" Mario said graciously, though it was slightly muffled. "You're right; we can save the kingdom! And with Luigi with us, it'll all be a piece of cake!"

"Uh, Mario!" Goommaria's voice called out from the other end of the hall. "You might want to take a look at this".

The two broke their hug and followed the voice to Luigi's reinforced cell at the end of the hall and went inside. Koopie and Goommaria were both standing over Luigi inside, who was slumped against the back wall. Luigi himself had a nasty looking bump on the top of his head, and his right arm was put into a makeshift sling.

"Oh no!" Mario cried out when he saw his brother. "What happened?"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time" Luigi explained, trying to maintain a lighthearted mood in spite of the pain. "I tried to use that spring jump power I got a while back to take down the door so I could go and help you guys and, well, the door won".

"Please stand aside" said a black haired Bob-Omb woman in a white dress and with an especially thick Russian accent as she entered the room behind Mario. "I am a doctor, I will see what is wrong".

She walked over to where Luigi was sitting and knelt down, her massive breasts shaking as she did so. This caught Luigi's attention so well that he almost didn't notice when she grabbed onto his arm and bolts of pain shot into his brain.

"Mmhmm…" the doctor mumbled to herself as she conducted her examination. "I am sorry, but it is definitely broken, and it could take months for it to fully heal".

"I guess I don't have anyone but myself to blame for this" Luigi said glumly. "I'm sorry that I couldn't help again".

"Hey, don't be so down on yourself, bro!" replied Mario. "It might not have worked, but your heart was in the right place, and that's all that matters. I'm sure you'll be back on your feet before you even know it, and I'll visit every chance I get until you do".

"Do not worry" interjected the Bob-Omb doctor. "Me and my nurses will take excellent care of him, and will attend to his every need. We will spare no expense in making sure that he is comfortable".

"You know what, Mario?" Luigi said with his eyes still fixated on the doctor's breasts. "You can take your time coming back. I have a feeling that staying here won't be so bad".

"That's the spirit!" said Mario, hitting Luigi in his good arm. "Get well soon, bro; I'll miss you".

"Come on, guys" said Goommaria. "We should probably start heading back to Toad Town soon".

"Alright, let me just pack my things, and we'll get going" replied Bombette.

Mario and his partners left Bob-Omb Fortress a half an hour later and, just like Bombette predicted, there were no Koopa Troopas waiting outside to attack them. The four made their way west back towards Toad Town without incident, but they soon realized that their adventures that day took much longer than they realized.

"Oh no, the sun's already beginning to set" Bombette said, pointing towards the lowering light in front of them. "I don't think we'll make it back before dark".

"That's okay" said Goommaria. "We can just stay at Koopie's place for the night. That is, if you don't mind, Koopie".

"Oh no, it's fine" the red haired Koopa replied. "It will be nice to stay one more night there before we leave anyways".

Koopie then led them to her blue house and arrived just in time for the stars to start twinkling above them.

"Please, come on in" Koopie said she unlocked and opened her front door. "I'm sorry if it's a little small, but please make yourselves at home".

Her friends did just that and began preparing themselves to go to bed; eating dinner, brushing their teeth, showering one at a time, and slipping into their nightclothes. For Mario, that was a white t-shirt and some red boxers.

Goommaria was in a plain and simple pair of matching white panties and bra. Her tight and athletic body and beautifully brown skin more than made up for it, though, and every inch of it was on display as she stood in Koopie's bedroom. Her gleaming stomach was enough to remind Mario of how wonderfully tight and slick her pussy was, causing a tent to start forming in Mario's shorts.

Koopie, meanwhile, was wearing a blue nightgown with blue panties underneath. A mere day ago, the thought of wearing these things with guests at home would have practically mortified the modest Koopa, but now she didn't have a problem with it at all. If anything, she was actively trying to make sure Mario had a good look at her perky butt as she waited for Bombette to finish taking her shower.

Bombette, when she finally emerged from Koopie's bathroom, was wearing very frilly pair of bright pink panties, and a matching bra that barely seemed to hold back her massive breasts. The glistening orbs hypnotically bounced with every step she took, causing Mario's dick to grow even larger and more prominent.

"So, where are we going to sleep?" Bombette asked as she wrung out her wet fuse.

"Well, there's a guest bed in the couch, my hammock's upstairs, and I should have a spare sleeping bag or two lying around" Koopie explained. "But…I was kinda hoping that we could all sleep together, with Mario…I mean, the guest bed is big enough…"

"What do say, Mario? Sounds like it'll be fun, right?" said Goommaria, adding a suggestive wink at the end.

"Sure, why not?" Mario replied as casually as he could. "I think it will be a great way to blow off some steam".

"Yay!" Koopie said excitedly. "I'll go get the sheets!"

The four made Koopie's guest bed as swiftly as they could, but none of them got under the sheets as sleeping was the last thing on any of their minds.

"Uh…I'm sorry" Koopie said nervously as she and her friends sat on the bed in her living room. "I've never been in an orgy before, so I don't know how these things work".

"That's fine" replied Bombette. "It's always awkward the first time. Since you're the host, and Mario's the only male here, that means you get to have sex with him first. After that, it's basically 'anything goes'".

"Don't worry, we'll keep ourselves busy" added Goommaria. "Just go at it, and have fun!"

"Uh…okay" Koopie said, obviously still a little worried. "Here I go…"

Koopie closed her eyes and leaned in towards Mario for a kiss, but was stopped unexpectedly by a hand on her shoulder before their lips could connect.

"Actually, I want to ask a few questions myself before we get started" said Mario.

"Questions?" Bombette asked, confused. "About what? I know this isn't your first orgy".

"Actually, it kind of is" said Goommaria. "Mario lost good chunk of his memories in his last fight with Bowsa, so he probably doesn't remember his last one".

"Oh! That would explain a lot!" Bombette said as the realization hit her. "Okay, so what do you want to know?"

"Well…what does doing all this make us?" Mario tepidly asked. "I mean, are you my girlfriends or something?"

"Of course not" replied Bombette. "I mean, it's just sex, right? What does that have to do with romance?"

"I know, I was just making sure" said Mario. "I'm still getting used to all this. Okay then…do any of you want to use protection?"

"Protection? From what?" asked Goommaria. "Do you think we're going to be attacked?"

"I meant protection from diseases" Mario explained.

"Diseases?" said Koopie, confusion thick in her voice. "Do you have a cold or something? We can call this off if you're feeling sick…"

"No, I mean-" Mario began to say before cutting himself off. "You know what? Never mind. It's an earth thing".

"Okay, if you're sure" Koopie replied. "Are you ready to try again?"

"Go right ahead" Mario said reassuringly.

The redheaded Koopa once again closed her eyes and leaned in for a kiss, and Mario met her halfway. Their lips met timidly at first, but soon they both started to get more into it. After a few moments, their lips finally parted and Koopie let out a lustful moan as their tongues began to dance. This was not the first time they had kissed that day, but that was short and chaste by comparison. This kiss was wet and passionate, and becoming more so with each passing second.

As their makeout session became more intense, Mario could feel Koopie's soft, gentle hands begin moving up and down his back. Her soft caresses brought them closer together, until the Koopa was practically sitting in Mario's lap, rubbing her sensitive cunt against Mario's stiff rod through their underwear.

Finally, their adoring kiss came to an end and their lips parted, leaving a small trail of saliva as their mouths separated. Koopie panted like she had just run a marathon, but the look in her eyes showed that she did not plan on slowing down anytime soon.

Scooting back a little, Koopie's hands lowered themselves to Mario's boxers and she began to tug them off. When they finally came off, Mario's hard prick bounced free of its confines and gave Koopie her first close up look of it.

"Wow, it's so beautiful" she said with her eyes wide before remembering her manners. "Can I… touch it?"

Mario nodded in response and she gently wrapped her hand around it and began stroking up and down. While the first time she touched Mario's dick was cruel and rough, this time was filled with love and gentleness as she delicately massaged as best as she could.

"Thanks again for taking my virginity today, Mario" Koopie said as she kept up her pace. "I just wish it could have been under better circumstances".

"Don't worry about it" Mario replied. "It wasn't your fault".

"Maybe, but I still want to make it up to you" she said back. "I promise to make you feel as good as I can".

She then stuck her tongue out and began to lick the head of Mario's dick. She hadn't given a blowjob before, but determined to try at the very least. After a few licks, she wrapped her lips over the head and began swirling her tongue around Mario's sensitive cap. The warm, silky texture of her mouth caused Mario to begin leaking pre-cum into her mouth, which she eagerly lapped up as well.

Koopie wanted to take it even deeper inside her mouth, but knew she lacked the skills to do anything like that yet. Instead, she sat back up, pushed Mario onto his back, and straddled his hips. With one final look glance into her partner's eyes, Koopie pushed her blue panties to the side impaled herself on the entirety of his length.

Once again, Mario's cock had entered the cool, slick depths of Koopie's pussy, but the experience was much different from the first time. The first time they fucked, Koopie was demanding and violent, caring only for her own pleasure. This time, her thrusts were slower and softer, allowing Mario to appreciate every bit of her eager vagina.

He could feel every bump and ridge, every dip and contour of her tender pussy as it lovingly caressed and sucked on every inch of his length. The slick walls of her vagina kissed and fondled Mario's cock with every thrust, rapidly driving him to an explosive climax. Occasionally she'd stop thrusting to grind against Mario's crotch and allowing his dick to explore even deeper inside of her.

"How does that feel, Mario?" Koopie asked as she gently bucked her hips. "Do I feel good?"

"Yes" Mario breathlessly replied. "You feel amazing!"

"I'm so glad" Koopie said smiling. "I hope we can do this again…"

"Of course!" Mario replied as edged closer and closer to orgasm. "I'd be honored to have sex with a woman as beautiful as you every day if I can".

"Ooooh, you're making me blush" Koopie moaned lewdly as she increased her thrusts. "I hope you realize what you're doing to me… turning a small town girl into a regular nymphomaniac…"

"I'm not doing anything" Mario said, pointing out that Koopie was the one slamming her hips into his. "You're just being yourself".

"Oh fuck!" Koopie swore, her flower tightening around Mario's shaft. "You're right! I love sex! And I loved being watched while we do it!"

"And we love watching!" Goommaria called out as she fingered her own muff. "You go, girl!"

"Mario…if you ever want me to take off my shell for you, I'll do it" Koopie said as her excitement rose. "In the woods…in a park…even out in the streets! If you want to fuck me, go right ahead!"

Finally, neither of them could bare it anymore and their mutual climaxes began to take hold of them.

"Oh gosh…I'm sorry" Koopie said, blushing even harder. "I was supposed to be doing this for you but…I feel so good!"

"Don't worry, so do I!" He replied, thrusting his hips as well now. "In fact, I'm… I'm…"

"Cumming!" they shouted together.

Mario fired burst after burst of his thick semen into Koopie's pussy, filling it up more than even he realized he was capable of doing. Koopie had to bite one of her fingers to keep from screaming loud enough to wake her neighbors as her pussy drowned Mario's pelvis in a shower of fluids. By the time they were both done, they both felt like they lost a full gallon of fluid between them.

"Thanks, Mario" Koopie said as she delicately lifted herself off of him. "That was incredible".

"I call dibs on the next shot!" Bombette said happily as she threw off her bra and kicked off her panties.

"I'm sorry, Bombette, but I'll need a minute or two before I can go again" said Mario, his erection wilting.

"Not necessarily" Goommaria intoned. "Koopie, do have any mushrooms in the house?"

"Of course" Koopie replied, Mario's seed seeping onto the bedsheets as she talked. "Check the cupboard".

Goommaria did just that, and found a red mushroom with white spots sitting in a plastic bag inside the Koopa's kitchen. She then found a knife and chopped a small amount off the top and took it back to the living room.

"Here, try this" she said, handing the mushroom slice to Mario. "Mushrooms, while just food for Mono, are great aphrodisiacs for humans. A full one would probably melt your brain, but a small piece should give you everything you need to finish out the night with us".

"If you say so" Mario said as he shrugged his shoulders.

He popped the fungus into his mouth, chewed it, and swallowed, and at first all that seemed to do was leave a salty taste in his mouth. After a few seconds, however, the effects started to make themselves clear. A tingling sensation filled Mario's balls as he felt his testicles kick into overdrive, filling them immediately back up with thick, virile sperm. His penis responded too, rising back to full mast and making him feel just as horny as when he was having sex with Koopie.

"Yes! It worked!" Bombette said happily. "Now I get to eat a mushroom of my own!"

"Have fun, you two!" Goommaria encouraged. "In the meantime, I think I'll have my own snack".

"Wait, what are you-oh!" Koopie said as the Goomba lowered her head to Koopie's still dripping pussy and started licking. "Ooooh, don't stop!"

Mario couldn't help but stare as Goommaria eagerly ate his semen out of the Koopa's cunt, but he wasn't able to focus on them long, however.

"Hey! Over here!" Bombette called out with her face next to Mario's crotch. "It's my turn now, and I plan on making you enjoy every second of it".

Bombette didn't even bother to wipe his prick off before jamming Mario's rod down her throat. While Koopie was only able to lick around the head, Bombette was able the full treatment of her esophagus in only one stroke. The inside of her throat was much warmer than Koopie's pussy, and was squeezing his shaft even harder.

Like a woman possessed, Bombette bobbed her head up and down along Mario's dick at a furious pace. She swallowed his turgid prick again and again, rubbing her tongue along the shaft and sucking for all she was worth.

"So good!" Bombette moaned as she popped Mario's dick from her mouth. "I love the taste of your cock! I think it's time we moved onto something even better now, though…"

Shifting position, the Bob-Omb brought her massive breasts towards Mario's dick and wrapped them around it. Her bust was so immense that it completely engulfed the man's cock, surrounding it in a sea of cushiony softness. Using her spit as lubricant, Bombette slowly started mover her breasts up and down Mario's prick, sliding it against her warm, silky soft skin.

"Oh yeah…" Bombette groaned as kneaded her boobs around her partner's dick. "This is heaven!"

"It feels great for me too" Mario said breathlessly as he watched the gorgeous blonde in front of him fucked him with her succulent tits.

"I'm sure it does, but you have no idea how this feels for me" Bombette said lustfully. "Bob-bomb breasts are super sensitive…imagine if you could stick your cock into three of the world's tightest pussies at once…even that couldn't even compare to the pleasure I'm feeling right now!"

This mental image, along with the unbelievable tit job he was receiving, proved to be too much for Mario. He tried to warn Bombette that he was about to cum, but all he was able to do was let out was a grunt before his powerful orgasm took hold.

Even though he had already climaxed a few minutes before, this one seemed to feel even better than the last, and practically caused the plumber's mind to go blank. Sperm quickly filled the gap between Bombette's breasts, and was firing shots so powerfully that some managed to escape his dick's pleasurable prison and begin showering Bombette's face with his potent seed.

"Oh, wow!" Bombette said in amazement as Mario's prick continued to shoot out more and more semen. "Maybe you did enjoy it more!"

When he was finally finished cumming, the girl practically looked like she had been showered in the sperm of over a dozen different men, not just the one lying down in front of her. A pool of it had even gathered at the top of her massive mammaries, which she eagerly dipped her tongue into and lapped up as much as she could.

"Wow, Bombette…thanks" Mario panted, disbelieving that he possibly could have covered her in so much of his batter.

"Don't thank me just yet" she said as she wiped herself off with Koopie's bedsheets. "I haven't finished yet, and the next shot is going right in here".

The blonde bombshell then turned around and got onto her knees, presenting her precious pussy for Mario to see. A drip of fluid let Mario know that she was already more than aroused enough to take whatever he could dish out.

"Go ahead" Bombette said as she looked back and held the lips of her pussy open. "Fuck me!"

Mario sat up and did exactly as she said, thrusting his still hard prick into her waiting opening as hard as he could. The inside of her tight vagina felt even warmer than her throat, and was squeezing somehow even tighter. He then began jackhammering his hips into Bombette's, causing her to let out a lewd moan with each thrust.

He could feel her slick twat tremble around him with every jab of his long spear, making his dick feel as if it was being engulfed in a whirlpool of ecstasy. Every quake of the Bombette burning brought them closer and closer to the edge, but even that was not enough for shameless Bob-Omb beneath him. She wanted even more.

"My tits!" she called out at Mario continued plowing her from behind. "Please, rub my tits!"

Her partner did just that and reached around to Bombette's breasts, taking one in each hand and massaging them roughly. She more than welcomed the rough handling, however, and she made sure to let Mario know.

"Yes! Your hands feel so good!" she practically screamed. "Harder! Rub them harder! Show me all you've got!"

Mario could feel his friend's cunt react to every pull and push he applied to her massive bust, driving him to greater heights of pleasure. Her breasts were so well attuned to her vagina that he could practically control her muff's movements using only her bust. Every prod and squeeze would cause her to tighten a different way, and every tweak of her nipples caused her to give a fresh spray of lubricant across his thick shaft.

"Fuck! My friends always said that sloppy seconds are never as good as a fresh dick!" Bombette moaned as Mario continued plowing into her. "If that's true, I can't even imagine how good you would feel if I had my turn first. You probably would have killed me, because I don't think my brain could have handled something so amazing".

Finally, Mario could take it anymore and began firing into Bombette's hungry twat, filling it with what felt like an endless burst of seed. His thick cum blasted against her womb and painted it completely white, followed shortly by the rest of her cunt. His cock refused to stop there, however, and kept cumming into her until she was completely overflowing.

"Oh my gosh!" Bombette cried out as she felt Mario's sperm start filling her to the brim. "There's so much of it! I feel like I'm going to explode like a balloon! I'm…I'm dying!"

Finally, Bombette's climax overtook her as well, and she arched her back in orgasmic bliss. When Mario let go of her breasts, she flopped forward onto Koopie's guest bed with a satisfied look on her face. She was far from being dead, however, but it was obvious that she wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"Goodness" Koopie said as she looked over the aftermath of the violent fucking she had just witnessed. "Look at it pour out of her…how could you possibly pump that much into her after you just came? I think you might have even caused her stomach to bulge…"

"Well, I hope you still have some left for me" Goommaria said as she took off her underwear and crawled over towards Mario.

A few strokes was all it took to get Mario's eager manhood back to full length, ready to go another round. Goommaria then laid Mario back down on his back again, similar to how Koopie had, and lined her opening up with her friend's eager prick.

"I've already had my appetizer, so let's skip to the main course" said Goommaria, lowering herself onto Mario's more than ready dick. "Mmm…it feels just as good as I remember".

It felt just as good for Mario too, as his dick entered his third eager pussy that day. Just because she was his third, however, did not mean her warm, moist cunt felt any less incredible as it wrapped itself around his pulsing cock. Her petals furiously gobbled up Mario's cock and started squeezing it for sperm, her strong cunt muscles milking him for all he was worth.

"I told you we could do it, Mario" Goommaria said as she bounced up and down. "We beat the Koopa Sisters like they were nothing, and there's nothing Bowsa can do stop us from saving the rest of the Star Spirits too!"

Goommaria's pussy equally confident in its abilities, ravishing Mario's hard as steel cock with reckless abandon. Even though she was no longer trying to quench a desperate heat inside of her, the Goomba was still fucking like she was as she bounced herself up and down like the man beneath her was a trampoline.

"You know, I just realized something…" Goommaria said in between thrusts. "I'm the first person you had sex with after you lost your memories, right?"

Mario nodded in reply, too busy trying to keep pace with her to respond verbally.

"So that means that I took your virginity in a way, doesn't it?" she asked, a light blush beginning to form on her brown skin. "Wow…when I was younger, I actually dreamed about you being my first time, Mario. I never thought, even in my wildest dreams, that I would ever be the one to take your cherry. I can't believe it!"

It wasn't long before the sensations became too much for Mario, yet again, and he could feel his balls boil with another potent load. He was too enraptured by her luscious cavern to warn her about it, but Goommaria could tell exactly what was to come by the way his cock throbbed and stiffened within her.

"Here it comes!" Goommaria shouted happily as her own orgasm approached as well. "This time, we get to finish together!"

For the third straight time that night, his nuts contracted and hosing down the inner walls of the beautiful woman in front of him. The Goomba girl couldn't help by cry out as she felt pussy being flooded with the wonderful white fluid that her instincts craved so much. Her cunt ended up clamping down as hard as it could to ensure that not a single drop was able to escape its voracious mouth.

After a minute or so, Mario's cock finally was allowed to flop out of its fleshy prison, soft and completely spent.

"Oh my…that's a lot of spunk" Goommaria said happily as she rubbed her lower stomach. "If you didn't put a baby in me the first time, I think you definitely succeeded just now".

"Yeah…" said Koopie looking down at her own well used cunt. "In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if all three of us start showing in a few months. I hope we can defeat Bowsa by then…"

"That reminds me, I wanted to ask about that for a while now" said Mario. "How is me impregnating you, you know…possible? I mean, you're a mushroom, Koopie's a turtle, and Bombette's a bomb; how am I compatible with any of you?"

"I wish I could give you a straightforward answer, but it's actually pretty complicated, and it varies from species to species" Goommaria explained. "But, with most Mono, only a small amount of select DNA from a male's sperm actually ends up being used in the new embryo that forms. That way, Mono can mate with a male of almost any species and still be able to reproduce".

"Really?" asked Mario. "So she'll barely be my daughter at all?"

"Yep" Goommaria replied. "That's one of the main reasons why she won't legally be your kid unless we decided to get married. The other reason is, well, if every male in the Mushroom Kingdom were responsible for all the children they'd fathered, then they'd probably stop having as much sex with Mono, and I can only imagine the riots in the streets that would take place if that happened".

"Just because she's not your kid doesn't mean you can't visit, though" said Koopie. "In fact, I'm sure my daughter would love to see you from time to time once I lay her. I hear it's great for a young Koopa's development in the egg".

"I'd like that" Mario said, yawning. "But, for now, I'd just like to get some sleep".

"I don't know…" Goommaria said teasingly. "I'm not one hundred sure I'm pregnant yet. You should probably give it one more shot, just to be sure".

"Me too" said Koopie, her pussy aching for more of Mario's dick. "We can still squeeze in a few more times, can't we?"

Mario let out a long sigh; it was obvious he had a long night ahead of him.


	15. Chapter 14: Interlude 3

Chapter 14: Interlude 3

Prince Peach snored softly under the plush pink covers of his bed, sleeping soundly in his rosy pajamas as the starry night slowly into an equally starry day. Twink slept in a tiny yellow nightgown on a pillow next to him, her tiny glowing body acting as a natural nightlight for Prince Peach as he slept.

The two of them were suddenly awoken by the loud sound of banging on Peach's bedroom door, letting them both know that the Koopa Queen had arrived for a visit.

"Quick, Twink; hide!" Peach whispered to his small friend.

The Star Kid dutifully saluted her prince, but accidentally knocked herself in the head with her wand in the process. She quickly recovered, however, and flew under Peach's bed to remain out of sight until the coast was clear.

"Come in" Peach called out to the door once he was sure Twink was hidden from sight.

A guard then opened the bedroom door and let Queen Bowsa into the room, who was once again carrying a tray with food on it. This time, it was scrambled eggs with fresh orange juice and sausages.

"Good morning, dear" the tall Koopa said merrily as she entered the room. "How did you sleep last night?"

Peach did not answer her question and merely crossed his arms turned away, refusing to even acknowledge Bowsa's presence.

"I, uh, heard that you refused to eat anything yesterday" Bowsa said awkwardly after half a minute of silence. "If this is about those mushrooms in your dinner, I'm sorry. I, uh…forgot what they did to humans. Yeah, that's it".

Still Peach declined to say anything and kept his back turned on his amorous captor.

"Don't worry, there aren't any mushrooms in these eggs, I swear" Bowsa continued. "Come on, you have to eat something! Here, I'll even help you eat it. Open wide and say 'aah'".

Bowsa tried to maneuver a fork full of fried eggs into Prince Peach's mouth, but his lips remained sealed and he turned away every time the fork came close to his mouth.

"Fine!" Bowsa roared in frustration. "You can just stay here and starve for all I care!"

Queen Bowsa then picked the tray back up and left the room, leaving Peach alone with Twink. The sound of several loud locks being relocked let them both know that she wasn't planning on coming back anytime soon.

"Phew, that was close" Peach said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead and Twink emerged from her hiding place.

"Why didn't you eat anything?" asked Twink, who was once again wearing her yellow sundress. "She said the breakfast was safe, and those eggs smelled so good".

"I know, but I can't afford to take the risk" explained the Prince. "If she was lying, I wouldn't have been able to control myself, and then it wouldn't matter if Mario saved me or not. Besides, we've got enough food in here to last us for a while".

"I guess that's true" replied Twink. "Speaking of food, how about we start the day out right with some cookies for breakfast? I'm starving!"

"It would be my pleasure, Twink" Peach said, reaching under his bed and pulling out a small, white plastic bag from under his bed.

Peach opened the bag and reached inside, but was only able to pull out a few crumbs

"Oh no!" gasped Peach. "We're all out! Quick, check to see if we have any more candy".

Twink pried a tin on a nearby shelf but was greeted only by small puff of dust and sugar.

"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but it looks like we ate more yesterday than we thought" said Twink. "We're all out of food".

"This isn't good" Peach said worriedly. "I'm not sure I'll be able to last long enough for Mario to rescue me without anything to eat".

"Don't worry, Prince, I'm sure Mario will be here before you know it!" Twink said, trying to cheer up her friend. "Why, I bet he's saving some Star Spirits right now".

"Yes…you're right Twink. I must be strong" Peach replied. "Still, being all cooped up in here is bad enough when I'm not on an empty stomach. We should probably think of some way to get more food before we start eating our pillows in our sleep".

"Hmmm" Twink mumbled to herself. "Oh! I know! Why don't we sneak into the castle's kitchen? I'm sure they have lots of cool stuff to eat there".

"Yeah, but there are a ton of guards on just beyond the door, and there's no way I can escape out the window…" Peach said before a look of realization swept across his face. "Oh! Wait a minute! I remember Toadsworth once told me that there was a secret passage out of this room! If we can find it, we can sneak out without anyone noticing!"

"Cool, great idea!" Twink said enthusiastically. "What should I look for?"

"I'm not sure" replied Peach. "A button, a loose book, anything that looks out of place".

The duo then spread out across the large bedroom, trying to spot anything that looked suspicious. After tearing the room apart for a few minutes, Twink finally spotted something strange hidden behind a picture of a landscape by Peach's empty fireplace.

"Oh! Look!" Twink called out. "There's something behind this drawing".

Peach moved the picture slightly to the side and found a tear in the sky blue wallpaper, revealing a small red button hidden in the wall. When Prince Peach pressed it, the wall in the back of the fireplace began to shake and eventually lift, revealing a dim hallway hidden on the other side.

"Yes! Cool!" Twink said excitedly as she danced through the air. "Now we can get out of this room! Come on, Peach, let's go get some food!"

"Wait!" Peach called out before Twink could enter the secret passage.

"What's the matter?" asked the Star Kid.

"I'm not sure if I can do this" Peach said anxiously. "I can't even imagine the kinds of things one of Bowsa's goons would do to me if I were caught, and who knows what's waiting for us in that dark corridor. Maybe it's filled with deadly spikes, or a giant spider…"

"I know it's scary, Prince, but we have to be brave!" Twink encouraged. "Not only do we need to get food, but this could be your chance to finally escape this prison! We have to do this!"

"You're right…" Peach said, still clearly nervous. "I think I might have an idea".

Prince Peach walked to his bed and took out a small, round shoebox from underneath his mattress. Inside lay a pair of pink high heels, which glittered brightly in the light of the bedroom.

"These shoes used to belong to my mother, Queen Toadstool, before she passed away. She was the bravest person I've ever met" Peach explained as he put the heels on. "Maybe if I wear these, some of that courage will rub off on me".

"That's a great idea!" replied Twink. "Let's go!"

Prince Peach tentatively stuck one of his feet into the fireplace, careful not to get any soot on his clothes. His shoes clacked lightly against the stone floor of the secret passage as he took his first steps inside and the darkness began to engulf him. Things didn't seem to be so bad at first until the hidden door abruptly shut behind them, sealing them both inside.

"It's okay, Prince" Twink said as she used her magic wand to provide a little light to the dark passageway. "You can do this! I believe in you!"

The pajama clad prince took a deep breath and began moving forward, following behind the Star Kid's twinkling light. Eventually they reached the far end of the hallway, where a large metal lever awaited them on the wall. Peach pulled it down

"Where are we?" Twink asked as the passage closed behind them.

"This looks like the guest room" said Peach, observing his new surroundings. "It looks like someone made a real mess of it, though, and what's with all these maps?"

"I don't know" Twink replied as she flew around the room. "Hey! Look at this! It looks like somebody just left a private diary just lying around. Should we read it?"

"I don't know…" Peach said hesitantly. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a quick look".

"Ohhh…you like doing this sort of thing, don't you?" Twink said teasingly. "Tsk tsk!"

"No, it's nothing like that" Peach said, blushing pink enough to match his pajamas. "It's just that we might find some useful information, that's all".

"If you say so" Twink said, landing herself on the large book. "Okay then, very quietly…"

"'Day: O/O Month: Star. Sunny. Today I went to Star Haven and stole the Star Rod. Now I'm invincible! cool!'" Twink read in a hushed voice. "'I also captured those seven Star Spirits, so they won't annoy me anymore. It was a hard day's work, and I'm feeling pretty bushed. Dinner was nice, but a bit bland'".

Both Twink and Prince Toadstool gasped simultaneously as they realized exactly who the book in front of them truly belonged to.

"Prince Peach! This is Bowsa's diary!" Twink said in a panic. "What do we do? Should we read more?"

"Yes, of course" Peach replied. "Maybe we can figure out what she plans on doing next".

"Okay, let's continue" Twink said, facing back towards the diary.

""Day: O/X Month: Star. Cloudy then sunny. Today was great, diary! I used my castle to lift Prince Peach's castle way up into the sky! Then, I barged into Peach's castle and beat up Mario! Yeah! Unbelievable, I know! So fun! And there's more! After that, I kidnapped Prince Peach! I couldn't be happier! I hope he likes me"'.

"Aww, that's kinda sweet…in a psychotic sort of way" commented Peach.

"'Day: X/X Month: Moon. Sunny. Well, the Koopa Sisters got beaten by Mario, diary. He even set free the stupid Star Spirit I kept there. I'm so mad, I can barely write. 'Oh, I'm Mario, I'm so big and strong and good and helpful …' I hate him!

"'But I'm not worried. There's no way Mario can save the Star Spirit being held in Dry Dry Ruins. To do that, he'd have to solve the mystery of the sands and then find Dry Dry Ruins in the Dry Dry Desert. How would he even know to go to the desert, anyway? So I'm not worried at all. In fact, I'm so calm, I'm gonna go to bed now'".

"Dry Dry Ruins in the middle of the Dry Dry Desert" Twink repeated to herself as she finished reading the open page. "One of the revered Star Spirits is being held there!"

"Twink, do you think you can find Mario and tell him that?" asked Peach.

"Yes! Of course, Prince Peach! I'll find Mario right away…" answered Twink. "But what about you, Your Highness?"

"Don't worry about me" the Prince responded. "I'll try to escape or find some food on my own, you just tell Mario about the Star Spirit as soon as possible. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Twink said, saluting successfully this time and flying out of a nearby window.

"I better get going too, before someone finds out I'm here" Peach said as he turned Bowsa's diary back to the original page it was on when he found it.

He then walked towards the door of the guest room to continue exploring the castle, but the handle suddenly started turning by itself. Before Peach could find a place to hide, the door open and revealed Queen Bowsa herself standing behind it.

"Prince Peach!" the Koopa Queen roared when she spotted the escaped prisoner. "What are you doing here!?"

"I-I'm sorry" the Prince said fearfully. "It's just that…I was so hungry, so I went looking for some food…"

"You little sneak! Guards!" Bowsa shouted at the top of her lungs, causing some fire to spit out of her mouth.

Two Koopas with spears and wearing heavy arm swiftly sprinted into the room and saluted their leader.

"Queen Bowsa, is there a problem?" one of them asked.

"You're the worse guards ever!" Bowsa scolded them. "Take Prince Peach back to his room, immediately!"

"Yes, ma'am! Straight away! Forgive us, ma'am" replied the other soldier, who was trembling in her boots.

The two soldiers then grabbed Prince Peach by his arms and led him out of the room, careful not to be too rough on Bowsa's precious fiancé. Soon, they dropped him off back inside the Prince's bedroom and returned to their posts. Bowsa, however, remained in Peach's room.

"So, you're hungry enough to try breaking out of your room, but not hungry enough to eat my cooking, huh?" the redheaded Koopa said angrily. "I'll have you know that I put a lot of hard work, and my own flames, into those meals, and yet you refuse to take a single bite!"

"I'm sorry, it's just that…I don't want to risk there being mushrooms in it again" Peach said back nervously.

"Oh? Is that all?" Bowsa said sarcastically. "Well don't worry, Peach, because you won't have to wonder what I put in your food any longer! Because raw mushrooms are all you're going to eat from now on!"

"What!?" Peach asked in shock. "But that will turn me into a sex maniac!"

"So? That's not my problem" Bowsa replied. "Although…if you ever want any help getting relief, I'd be more than willing to help you".

The Koopa Queen made sure to punctuate her offer by bending over and giving Prince Peach a generous look down the front of her dress. This gave Peach a perfect view of Bowsa's large and luscious breasts and caused his penis to begin to tent in his pajamas, though he tried his best to conceal this from the Queen.

"I'll, uh…keep that in mind" Peach lied.

"Good!" Bowsa said proudly, completely missing the Prince's obvious insincerity. "I'll send some over as soon as I can. I'll see you soon, dear".

Bowsa then finally left the room, leaving her captive Prince by himself in his chamber. Once he was alone, Peach sighed despondently and walked out onto his balcony nearby and looked down onto the distant planet below.

"Please hurry, Mario…"

 _ ***Bad End***_

"Twink, do you think you can find Mario and tell him that?" asked Peach.

"Yes! Of course, Prince Peach! I'll find Mario right away…" answered Twink. "But what about you, Your Highness?"

"Don't worry about me" the Prince responded. "I'll try to escape or find some food on my own, you just tell Mario about the Star Spirit as soon as possible. Understand?"

"Yes sir!" Twink said, saluting successfully this time and flying out of a nearby window.

"I better take this with me" Peach said as he picked up Bowsa's diary. "This might come in handy later".

Peach then quickly made his way towards the guest room door, only for it to suddenly swing open and hit the Prince in the face, knocking him to the ground. Standing above him in the doorway was the last person Prince Toadstool wanted to see; Queen Bowsa.

"Prince Peach!" the Koopa Queen roared when she spotted the escaped prisoner. "What are you doing here!?"

"Uh, um, er…" Peach mumbled as he tried to think of an excuse, but Queen Bowsa spotted the open book lying in his lap before he could come up with anything.

"You little sneak! You read my diary!" Bowsa shouted as she picked up the book and looked at the page it randomly fell open to. "And you were reading the porn I wrote about you, too! Don't you have any decency at all?"

"No, I was-wait" Peach said, cutting himself off. "You've been writing erotica about me?"

Bowsa blushed hotly in response, and averted her eyes.

"Maybe…from time to time" Bowsa said with embarrassment thick in her voice. "I mean, it's not like spend hours every day writing and rereading stories about having sex with you, and have already filled up several books with my fantasies. That would just be weird".

"Uh…" Peach said awkwardly, unsure of how to respond. "I'm sorry I violated your privacy, Bowsa. It won't happen again. I'll just see myself back to my room now, and-"

"Oh no you don't" said Bowsa, grabbing onto Peach's arm as he tried to walk past. "We're not done here yet".

"W-what are you talking about?" Peach asked, terrified.

"It's like you said; you violated my privacy" Bowsa pointed out. "Now I'm going to violate something of yours".

Bowsa then dragged Prince Peach over to the guest room's bed, tossed him on it, and began stripping off all his clothes. He tried to resist, but the Koopa Queen was far too strong for him to do anything other than delay the inevitable.

Once the Prince was completely naked, Bowsa took some ropes out a nearby dresser and used them to tie the man's arms and legs to the bedposts of the bed, forcing him to lie spread eagle on the mattress with his soft dick on display for the world to see.

"Please, Bowsa, don't do this" Peach begged his captor. "I promise I'll be good from now on".

"Sorry, sweet cheeks, but you're not going to fool me this time" Queen Bowsa said as she began taking off her own clothes. "I know that this is what you really want".

"W-what?" Peach asked as he tried to stare at Bowsa's massive breasts or rock hard abs.

"You're always playing hard to get, and now I finally understand why" Bowsa said proudly. "You've been acting this way because you've wanted me to rape you".

"What?!" Peach said in disbelief. "That's insane!"

"Don't worry, hun, you don't have to be shy about it now" Bowsa said as she knelt down by the edge of the bed and brought her breasts towards Peach's dick. "Don't you recognize this? This is just like a scene from that story you were reading earlier".

"I don't know what you're talking about" Peach answered honestly. "Please just let me go, I don't want this".

"Oh, I get it" Bowsa said knowingly despite her incredible ignorance. "You don't want to break character, do you? That's okay, you just have to lay back and let me do all the work".

Bowsa began rubbing her tits into the Prince's member as he desperately tried to fight off getting an erection. Unfortunately for him, the cushiony sensations were too much for him to handle, and he began to feel aroused.

"There we go!" Bowsa said excitedly as she felt Peach balloon up in between her tits. "I knew you'd like this! You always act so stuck up and pure, but deep down you're just a little whore".

"No, I'm not…" Peach said shamefully. "It's just a physical reaction".

"I don't think so" Bowsa said, moving her breasts back and grabbing hold of Toadstool's thick cock. "You see the way it's twitching up and down? How it's already beginning to spew pre-cum? Your dick's clearly the only honest part of your body! You keep saying 'no', but he's clearly saying 'yes'".

"T-that's not true" Peach whimpered softly.

"Mmm…" Bowsa moaned as she took a long deep whiff of Peach's turgid manhood. "It smells so good! I've been waiting years to get a taste of your dick, but Mario's cock-blocked me every time! Well, he's not here now, and it's just you and me. It's time we both got what we wanted".

"Bowsa, don-aaaah!" Peach cried out as Bowsa engulfed his entire length into her mouth.

To describe the inside of the fire-breathing Koopa's mouth as warm would have been an understatement. The slippery cavern of her mouth was so hot it felt like it was boiling, and yet it somehow didn't hurt. Her scolding tongue eagerly lapped up leaking out the tip of Peach's royal cock, and then went to town on the rest of his seven inches.

Prince Peach tried his best not to moan as Bowsa's tongue worked its way up and down his prick, but his voice betrayed him and he started to let out lustful groans. Things became even worse as he felt Bowsa begin taking his dick even further into her mouth, deepthroating the restrained monarch.

The way Bowsa's throat massaged and slurped up his cock was bad enough, but what Peach wasn't expecting was the Koopa Queen's flames. He could actually feel them in the back of the redhead's throat, but, once again, they didn't hurt. Instead, the fire felt like a thousand warm feathers tickling the swollen head of his member, driving his pleasure to heights he didn't even know were possible.

It didn't take the Prince long to succumb to this oral assault, and he began to fire spunk furiously down the Koopa Queen's throat, which she readily accepted and swallowed greedily. When Peach's orgasm finally subsided, Bowsa popped the young man's dick out of her mouth with a look of pure bliss on her face.

"Amazing!" Bowsa said happily. "That was even better than I imagined! I should have done this forever ago!"

"Please, you got what you wanted" Peach said pleadingly. "Can I please go back to my room now?"

"Oh no big boy, we've only just begun" Bowsa said as she opened a nightstand next to the bed and took out a red mushroom along with a long black ribbon.

"Come on, Peachy-Poo; open wide" Bowsa said as she shoved the mushroom towards the Prince's mouth. When his lips refused to budge, the Queen simply grabbed hold of Peach's jaw and forced his mouth open and thrust the mushroom into his gaping maw. He tried spitting it out, but the Koopa's large hands forced him to chew and swallow it.

"Now we're talking!" Bowsa said as she watched Peach's erection slowly come back to life. "Now let's move onto the main event!"

The incredibly tall woman them moved onto the bed and straddled the Prince's hips, lining up their sexes as she prepared to take her long awaited prize. Finally she lowered herself, and the Queen's sopping pussy got to taste human cock for the first time.

"Finally!" Bowsa cried out. "After all these years, I'm finally fucking the man of my dreams! You better get used to this, Peach, because my vag is going to be your dick's new home".

Despite her immense size, Bowsa's pussy fit around Prince Toadstool's dick like a glove, smothering it in its slick walls. It wasn't nearly as warm as her mouth, but the mushroom Prince Peach just ate still made his cock feel like it was on fire. The heat in his loins grew with every second, until ultimately all he could think about extinguishing the flames.

Eventually the need to fuck became too much, and Prince Peach began thrusting up into the woman bouncing up and down on top of him.

"See! I told you that you'd love it!" Bowsa said joyously as her gigantic clit smacked against Peach's pelvis with every thrust.

The Prince wasn't listening, however, and was focused entirely on fucking Queen Bowsa as hard as his tight bonds would allow. His eyes became fixated on the woman's heaving breasts, which swayed hypnotically every time their crotches collided. Peach wanted to wrap his hands around them and bite down on her hard, pink nipples, but his hands were still stuck in place.

The Koopa's tight abdominal muscles were almost as lovely, and glistened with the turtle's sweet sweat. He desperately wanted to stick out his tongue and rub it all along her stomach, to consume every inch of her beautiful muscles, but he remained trapped to the bed. Able to look, but not touch.

The sights and sensations of Bowsa roughly fucking the much smaller man was more than enough to bring Prince Peach to the edge of climax, though, and he let the Queen know it.

"I-I'm going to cum!" Peach shouted, finally saying something again after Queen Bowsa shoved the mushroom down his throat.

"Not on my watch!" Bowsa said, briefly halting her thrusting.

With speed and skill that seemed impossible with hands Bowsa's size, the Koopa Queen took the black ribbon she had been holding onto and tied it tightly around the base of Peach's dick. When the sperm began rushing out of the Prince's tight ball sack towards freedom, they found their way out blocked the thread's constricting grip.

"W-what are you doing?" Peach asked nervously.

"Oh, just making sure you don't blow your load too quickly" Bowsa said casually. "I hope you don't mind".

The Koopa Queen then resumed her thrusting, engulfing Peach's member again and again between her hungry lower lips. Bowsa could feel Peach's dick throb and stiffen even harder in her pussy, causing her feel even more pleasure as she fucked the helpless man below her. To Peach, however, the ordeal felt like absolute torture.

"Please, let me cum!" Peach said frantically. "My balls feel like they're going to explode!"

"Hmm, I don't know" Bowsa said teasingly as she ground her hips into Peach's pelvis. "I might decide to let you finish…if you agree to marry me".

"What?!" Peach gasped. "I'd…I'd never-"

"Suit yourself" Bowsa said, resuming her thrusts even harder than before. "I can keep this up all night!"

"No!" Peach cried out in dismay. "I'll…I'll marry you!"

"Yes!" Bowsa moaned as a mini orgasm ripped through her body. "Now tell me you're my whore!"

"What?" Peach asked.

"Do it!" Bowsa shouted at the top of her lungs. "Or you'll never cum again!"

"Oh Goddess!" Peach yelled in exasperation, feeling the Queen's walls tighten further around his cock. "Yes! I'll be your whore! Your slut! Your dirty, personal sperm factory! Now please, just let me finish!"

"Good boy" Bowsa said as she reached down and undid the knot around Peach's prick.

The effect was on Peach was immediate as he felt his pent up semen begin rushing out towards the tip of his dick. The load that passed through the tip of his cock felt ten times larger than normal, and and his climax lasted at least three times as long. His eyes began rolling back into his head as pleasure overtook his mind, making him completely forget about how he just betrayed his kingdom.

Bowsa enjoyed it just as much, her wide smile reflecting the pure ecstasy she felt as Prince Peach flooded her cunt with his virile seed. Bowsa was already a mother of eight children, but she could already tell that she wouldn't mind having eight more if they all came from a cock as wonderful as this one.

By the time it was all over, the two of them were an absolute mess; Bowsa's long red hair was ruffled and entangled in itself, they were both dripping with sweat, and their crotches were absolutely drenched in jizz and girl-cum.

"That was a great first time, honey, but I'm sure you'll get even better with a little practice" Bowsa said as she loosened the ropes around Peach's limbs. "Now let's go downstairs to marriage official, shall we?"

"Clothes…" was all the exhausted Prince was able say as he felt his restraints finally begin to be taken off.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about those" Bowsa replied. "As my new husband, you won't be wearing those ever again".

The End.


	16. Chapter 15: To Mt Rugged

Chapter 15: To Mt. Rugged

The sun once again raised its golden head over the Mushroom Kingdom and showered land in its beautiful shining rays, signaling the start of a brand new day. The nation had certainly seen lighter days but, after the defeat of the Koopa Sisters, things seemed to be a little bit brighter.

Mario yawned softly as some of those rays entered Koopie's living room pressed up against his still tired eyelids. At first, he thought that the soft, cushiony orbs he was resting his head on was a pillow, but as he woke up he realized it was actually Bombette's naked buxom breasts, and what had happened the previous night suddenly came rushing back to him. He felt a little guilty that he had drooled all over them in his sleep until he noticed Bombette had left an even larger puddle of spit on top of his head.

"Good morning, sleepy heads" Goommaria said nearby as she set Koopie's dinner table in her underwear. "It's time to eat!"

"How long have you been awake?" Mario asked groggily.

"A few hours" she replied. "Goombas don't need as much sleep as a lot of other species, so I've been helping clean up and get things ready to go. Koopie's been up for a little while too, and she should be done with breakfast soon".

"Ugh… save me a seat" Bombette said as she pulled herself out from beneath Mario. "I'm going to go take a shower first".

A half an hour later and all four of them were eagerly chowing down on Koopie's delicious home cooked eggs. None of them were fully dressed though, with Mario and Goommaria only in their underwear and Koopie and Bombette naked as the day they were born. Mario tried focusing on his food, but found his attention drawn to each of his friends' bodies over and over again.

"Something wrong, Mario?" Goommaria asked when she noticed that he hadn't eaten that much.

"No, it's just that… it's kinda surreal that we're all just casually eating breakfast with barely any clothes on" Mario answered awkwardly.

"Ha! Well, it's a little late for modesty after what happened last night" Bombette laughed. "You were great, by the way. I don't know that many men who take a gangbang like that and still leave all his partners satisfied".

"Yeah…" Koopie agreed dreamily. "I'm still a bit tingly from cumming so many times".

"Gee, thanks" Mario said, unable to stop himself from blushing. "I hope we have time to do that some more on our adventure".

"Me too!" Goommaria said happily. "But, as much as I'd love to have sex with you guys all day, we need to focus on saving Prince Peach and the Star Spirits. Where should we go next?"

"Hmmm… I don't know" Mario admitted. "Maybe we should go back to Toad Town and ask Merluvlee if she knows where any of the other Star Spirits are being kept. She did say to go to her if we were ever lost".

"Sounds like a plan!" said Goommaria. "We'll go as soon as we're all dressed and ready".

"Oh, that reminds me!" Bombette said before suddenly getting up from her chair. She then walked over towards her backpack and began digging through it, giving Mario and ample view of her bouncy Bob-Omb butt as she leaned over and searched through her bag.

"Here" the blonde haired girl said as she tossed Mario a pair of her pink panties. "Consider this a 'thank you' for that amazing performance last night".

"Thank you!" Mario replied. "I'll be sure to hold onto these".

A little while later and the four of them were fully clothed and walking peacefully on the western road out of Koopa Village back towards Toad Town. To help pass the time, Mario decided he might as well try to strike up a conversation while they strolled.

"So, have either of you girls been to Toad Town before?" Mario asked Koopie and Bombette.

"No, but I can't wait to see it" Bombette enthusiastically replied. "I heard it's very pretty, and it would be really cool to see so many men in one place".

"I've been there a few times, and it is quite a nice city" said Koopie. "They've got some lovely parks, and swimming pools, and-"

"Hold it right there, Mario!" a voice abruptly shouted from the bushes on the north side of the road, causing the foursome to halt in place. "I've been waiting for you!"

The shrubs rustled a little before a small figure burst out of them onto the road, revealing the familiar form of Jr. Troopa. This time she was wearing a pair of brown shoes, tight blue shorts, a yellow t-shirt, and a white helmet that seemed to be fashioned out of the pieces of her shattered egg shell.

"I told you I'd be back! Now I'll get my revenge" she announced proudly. "Here it comes, baby! Check this out!"

The little girl charged forward to try and attack Mario but tripped over a rock on the way, causing her to fall over and slide into river that ran alongside the road.

"Dwaaa!" Jr. Troopa cried as she splashed into the waters below. Mario almost jumped into the stream to try and save her, but Jr. Troopa crawled her way out of the brook a few seconds later. Her clothes were totally soaked, but she was otherwise completely fine.

"Mario! I'm talking to you!" the little girl announced angrily. "I promise you, this fight will be much different from before! I've been training at The Master's dojo in Toad Town, and I've already got my diploma! There's no way you can beat me now!"

She then reached into one of her pockets for proof of her accomplishments, but the ink on the piece of paper she pulled out was warped beyond all recognition.

"Oh no!" Jr. Troopa yelled in a panic when she realized what had happened. "It's ruined! I spent, like, five hundred coins on those lessons!"

"Who is this crazed girl?" Koopie asked, very confused. "What a nut…"

"Shut up!" the younger Koopa shouted back, tossing her ruined certificate to the ground. "You! Mario! Of course you remember me!?"

"Nope" lied Mario, hoping he could somehow avoid having to fight the petite turtle. "You must have me mistaken for someone else-"

"What!? Darn it!" cursed the tiny girl, cutting Mario off. "You don't remember me?! Listen you… you big lug! My name is Jr. Troopa! Remember it and tremble! After this beating, you'll definitely remember it!"

Jr. Troopa charged forward towards Mario yet again, but was blocked when Goommaria stepped into the Koopa's path.

"Hey, back off!" Goommaria said steadfastly. "We don't care who you are, we're not about to let you hurt our friend".

"Yeah, if you want to get to him, you'll have to go through us" Bombette said, taking her place beside her Goomba companion.

"I really don't want to fight, but I'll do whatever it takes to protect Mario" Koopie said as she stood on the other side of Goommaria.

"Hey, no fair!" Jr. Troopa whined. "This is between me and him, not you losers!"

"Sorry, chica, but we're not moving" Goommaria reiterated. "Go back home to your mother before you get yourself hurt".

"Grrrr!" Jr. Troopa growled loudly at the women in front of her. "That's it! Now you're all on my black list! Next time you see me, I'll be so strong that I'll be able to thrash you all single handedly! Just you see!"

The helmet wearing Koopa then disappeared back into the foliage of the surrounding forest, but not before coming back one last time and shouting "And this time, I REALLY mean it".

"That was… weird" Koopie finally said after a minute of awkward silence. "Do you think she'll ever really be strong enough to defeat us?"

"Something tells me that that's not going to happen" Mario stated plainly. "Thanks for standing up for me though, girls. You didn't have to do that".

"Don't mention it!" Bombette said chipperly.

"Yeah, we wouldn't be very good partners if we just let you be attacked by some random weirdo, even they're just a little girl" added Goommaria.

"I know, but still… it's nice to know that you all have my back" said Mario gratefully.

"Oh, come here you!" Bombette said as she lightly tackled Mario and brought him into a tight hug. "Don't tell me that the legendary badass I've heard so much about is really just a big softie deep down! Maybe you shouldn't be our leader after all".

"Heh, I guess you caught me red handed" Mario laughed playfully as Bombette's massive breasts pressed into his chest. "I'm not going down without a fight, though!"

He then leaned forward and pressed his fuzzy lips against the Bob-Ombs, catching her completely off-guard. She was soon returning the kiss in earnest, however, and their lips parted as their tongues began to dance.

Even though Mario had initiated the kiss, Bombette swiftly started to dominate the make out session with her powerful mouth. It felt like she was practically shoving her tongue down the brown haired plumber's throat, but he enjoyed every second of it. After what seemed like an eternity of her sucking the spit out of his mouth, Bombette finally ended the kiss and forced their faces apart.

"Okay, I guess you can remain in charge…" Bombette said teasingly. "But only if you promise to reward me like that every time we save you".

"I think I can handle that" Mario replied breathlessly.

"Wow…" Koopie said, blushing hotly at the scene in front of them. "Uh… can I have a kiss too?"

"Of course" Mario said as he moved towards his other friend.

Koopie closed her eyes and leaned forward and Mario brought their lips together. This time, Koopie let Mario be in complete control of the kiss and allowed him to explore every corner of her mouth. He rewarded her by giving her tongue a thorough massage with his, causing her knees to shake with excitement. The redhead was very thankful to be wearing her shell at that moment, otherwise everyone would have seen how positively soaked her underwear had become.

"Thanks" said Koopie after she finally broke the kiss. "Do you want one too, Goommaria?"

"Hmm…thanks, but I think I'll take a raincheck on that one" the Goomba replied. "Like I said before, this adventure isn't going to complete itself, and we've wasted enough time already".

"Fair enough" sighed Bombette. "Let's get going".

The four of them arrived at Toad Town a few minutes later, where several female Toad soldiers stood guard outside of its eastern gate.

"Hey Mario!" one of them called out as they saw the mustachioed man approach. "How's it going?"

"Pretty good, all things considered" Mario replied. "One Star Spirit down, six more to go".

"What?!" the Toad woman gasped back. "You managed to save one of them already? I knew we could count on you!"

"Thanks, but I really couldn't have done it without my friends here" he said, motioning towards the three women standing beside him. "It's okay if they enter the town with me, right?"

"Of course!" the soldier responded. "Any buddy of yours is okay to enter Toad Town in my book! Head on in!"

They each thanked the soldiers and began making their way inside the city, but they didn't make it far before a loud, high pitched voice caused them to stop in their tracks.

"Mario!" it shouted from somewhere above them. They all looked up and saw a tiny blonde woman in a yellow dress flying towards them as hurriedly as she could.

"Mario, Mario!" the little Star Kid said excitedly. "It's me, Twink. Remember me?"

The red capped man nodded simply in response.

"I heard you saved the honorable Star Spirit who was captured by the Koopa Sisters! Bowsa and her gang were so angry about it!" Twink cheerfully announced. "I knew you could to it, Mario! You're on your way!"

"It wasn't that hard" Mario tried to say as humbly as he could. "Those girls were total pushovers".

"If you say so. Enough celebrating for now, though" Twink said, her tone turning much more serious. "I come bearing important information for you. It seems that one of the Star Spirits is being held captive somewhere in Dry Dry Desert".

"Really?" asked Koopie. "How do you know about his?"

"Bowsa wrote about it in her diary. Someplace called Dry Dry Ruins…" she explained. "The Prince braved the dangers of the castle to get you this clue, Mario!"

"Prince Peach… is he doing okay?" Mario asked concernedly.

"Don't worry, he's fine" Twink replied. "If we find out anything else, I'll hurry back to tell you. I have to go back to His Highness now. He's so brave! I hope this news helps!"

"Don't worry, it did" replied Goommaria. "See you later, Twink!"

With that, the little yellow girl flew back off into the sky and left the four standing alone on the streets of Toad Town.

"So, do any of you know how to get to the Dry Dry Desert from here?" Mario asked his friends.

"I think there's a train on the south side of town that heads that way" Koopie replied. "We should be able to buy some tickets for the morning trip if we go there now".

It didn't take them long to find the station, and they each bought a ticket for the next train heading southeast out of town.

"Thank you for your purchases" said the woman behind the ticket booth's glass. "The train to Mt. Rugged will be leaving in about ten minutes".

"Mt. Rugged?" Mario said, confused. "I thought we were trying to go to Dry Dry Destert".

"We are, but the train only goes as far as Mt. Rugged" Goommaria explained. "We'll have to hike over it when we get there".

"I guess things can never be too easy for us, huh?" Bombette commented. "Come on, let's go take our seats".

"Hold on a minute…" Mario said before they could move to the train door. "We've got some time, and there's been something I've been meaning to try".

"Really? What's that?" Goommaria asked curiously.

"Remember yesterday, when you explained the whole 'giving people your panties' thing to me after Koopie and I first had sex?" Mario asked back.

"Yeah, what about- oh no!" Goommaria gasped. "I don't think that's a very good idea!"

Unperturbed, Mario walked out onto the nearby streets and started looking around. By now, there were lots of people walking along the roads, most of whom were Toad women. After scanning the crowd for a minute, Mario found one that caught his eye; a Toad woman with a purple spotted bulb, a matching purple dress, and curly red hair come down from the bottom of her mushroom cap.

"Excuse me" Mario said, walking up to her. "Can I have your underwear?"

Mario half expected her to slap him or start calling for the police, but she didn't seem angry at all. She was a little surprised at first but, after a few seconds, she seemed positively overjoyed.

"Sure!" she replied flirtatiously as she reached up her skirt and began pulling down her purple panties right in the middle of the street. "I don't have time to play right now, sadly, but my house is right over there. Feel free to stop by any time you like".

She then dropped the frilly undergarment into Mario's hands, straightened down her skirt, and continued on her way like nothing unusual happened at all.

"Wow, it actually worked" Mario said in disbelief. "This is still too weird".

"You probably shouldn't have done that" Goommaria said warningly.

"Huh? Why-" Mario began to say until he realized his lewd request did not go unnoticed. Every single woman on the street, young and old, Toad and Mono, was staring at him with lust in their eyes. They had all seen what had just happened, and none of them were going to let this opportunity pass them by.

"Hey, don't you want my panties too?" a blonde Toad woman with a yellow spotted cap said as she lifted up her own skirt. "I don't mind, you can have them!"

"No, take mine!" shouted a Goomba woman who was hurriedly taking off her pants. "I don't have to be anywhere today, so we can head right back to my place if you want!"

The street suddenly became a flurry of motion as dozens of women gathered around Mario and started pulling off their underwear. Belts, pants, and tights were tossed carelessly to the side, skirts and dresses were raised without any semblance of decency or modesty, and the mustachioed man in the middle of it quickly began to be buried in the flood of undergarments that were being tossed at him.

There were plain white panties, shimapan, low legs, frilly lingerie, square boy shorts, thin g-strings, and many more, a good chunk of them already soaked all the way through by their owners' eager pussies. It didn't take long for the entire street to begin reeking of sex, and Mario's friends realized that full on orgy in the streets might break out if they didn't do something quick.

"All aboard!" a voice shouted from the nearby train station, temporarily interrupting the chaos.

"That's our ride!" Goommaria said urgently before grabbing onto Mario's arm and pulling him out of the crowd. "Sorry, ladies, but we have to go!"

"Better luck next time, girls!" Bombette said as she and Koopie helped push people out of Gommaria's way.

The crowd let out a collective sigh of disappointment but begrudgingly returned to their everyday lives, some putting their discarded clothes back on if they could find them. Mario and his friends arrived just in time to show the conductor their tickets. He was quite perplexed to see a man covered in so many women's undergarments, but decided it was best not to ask questions. A few seconds later, the train let out a bellow of steam and took off southeast down the tracks.

"Whew, that was a close one" Mario said once they were safely inside. "Thanks for saving me. I really should have listened to your advice".

"Don't mention it!" Goommaria said proudly. "We should probably find our seats before anyone notices us, though. We can't risk a repeat of what just happened on the train".

The four then found the room listed on their tickets and let themselves in. Inside, the small room was adorned with two red leather benches, black carpeting, two small overhead compartments for luggage, and a window that displayed the scenery of the Mushroom Kingdom was it whisked by the speeding locomotive.

"It's no Excess Express, but it will do" Goommaria said as she took her seat and put down her backpack. "It's a good thing we got you out of there when we did, otherwise we'd have to wait a few hours for the next one".

"Yeah, I was not expecting that to happen" Mario said as he began taking off all the underwear that had gathered on his body. "By the way, what in the world was that? Why did they react so… vigorously?"

"Well, it's pretty rare for males to actually ask for a woman's panties. Usually, it's the female who offers them to the man" Bombette explained. "What you did out there was pretty slutty, so they probably thought they could give you their panties too for an easy lay".

Koopie gasped at the Bob-Omb's statement.

"Bombette! That's a terrible word!" the Koopa exclaimed. "Mario is not a slut!"

"Right, sorry!" Bombette said nervously as she rubbed the back of her head. "Just a slip of the tongue".

"Slut?" Mario asked, confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ahem, well…" Goommaria said awkwardly. "Despite the gender disparity, men who have sex with more than one woman are sometimes… looked down upon by society, to say the least. That's one of the main reasons by men who work at Toad Houses always work anonymously, so none of their private reputations are hurt too badly".

"What?!" Mario said, completely shocked by this revelation. "That's insane!"

"I know, but that's just the way it is" Goommaria said, shrugging. "The country has been trying to be more progressive lately, but old ways die hard".

"What about you guys?" Mario asked worriedly. "Do any of you look down on me for sleeping with all of you?"

"Of course not!" Koopie quickly replied. "You're our hero, Mario, and we have nothing but respect for you".

"Yeah, it doesn't matter who you do or don't have sex with! You'll always be our friend" agreed Bombette. "In fact, if anyone ever calls you a 'slut' again, they'll have to answer to us".

"Thanks girls, you're best" Mario said, letting out a sigh of relief. "By the way, I think it's time you all got your rewards for saving me earlier".

"Oh boy!" Koopie said excitedly. She was sitting directly across from Mario, so she leaned forward to collect her kiss first.

Mario tenderly gave the waiting Koopa her smooch, who received another glorious tongue massage for her bravery. Next was the blonde bombshell sitting next to her, who made sure to give Mario another tongue lashing that he would not soon forget. He then turned to Goommaria next to him to complete the circle, but found his lips stopped before they could reach their target.

"Hold on second" Goommaria said with her fingers pressed against Mario's mouth. "I think I'll have something more than just a kiss, if you don't mind".

The Goomba then swiftly undid the plumber's overalls and pulled them to the floor, leaving Mario's cock completely exposed. It didn't remain out in the open long, however, as the dark skin girl eagerly took soft dick into her mouth began sucking it to its full length.

"Cashing your raincheck already?" Bombette said teasingly as she watched her two friends go at it. "That's fair, I suppose".

Mario was about to compliment Goommaria on her incredible blowjob skills when he heard someone walking by their room in the corridor outside. Fortunately, those footsteps continued on passed their door, but the idea of being caught was more than enough to excite the plumber to full hardness.

"Are you sure we should be doing this here?" Mario asked nervously while the Mono on his shaft continued swallowing his penis all the way down her throat.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be fine as long as we're quiet" Goommaria said after popping his throbbing meat out of her mouth. "Besides, we have to pass the time to Mt. Rugged somehow".

Goommaria then stood up and took off her all her clothes below the waist, making sure that nothing would stand in between her hungry vagina and its precious prize. After taking a moment to align Mario with her opening, the short Goomba thrust the plumber's thick shaft as deep as it could go inside of her.

"Ah, I'm never going to get tired of this feeling" Goommaria sighed contently as her warm, slick walls pressed against Mario's dick. "How about you? How does it feel to be back inside me?"

"It's wonderful!" Mario replied, not exaggerating in the slightest. The woman sitting in his lab had yet to move, but the feeling of her tight pussy was already enough to drive him to the very edges of ecstasy. Goommaria loved the experience even more though, as the click-clacking of the train on the tracks vibrated through her erect clit and sent shivers up her spine.

"Mmm, I'm so glad" Goommaria moaned softly, careful not to raise her voice too loud. "I don't want you getting bored with me, though, so I think I'll give you a little extra service".

She then shifted her bodyweight down and focused as hard as she could. Mario was about to ask her what she was doing, but was interrupted by the feeling of something wrapping around and squeezing the sensitive tip of his cock.

"You like that?" Goommaria asked, giggling. "That's the entrance of my womb giving your little man a nice sloppy kiss! Not the most traditional make out session, I know, but I think you'll agree it's just as fun".

Mario wanted to respond, but knew that if he tried he risked crying out and alerting the other passengers to what they were doing. His dick provided more than enough of a reply to Goommaria, however, as she could feel it writhe and shudder within her.

"Oh, I felt that" Goommaria groaned lustfully. "Your dick must know he has direct access to my deepest parts. Your balls must already be practically exploding with the need to breed, to make extra sure that you've knocked me up with your seed".

She was right. Mario could feel the sperm churn within his testicles and beg for release, causing his dick to become even harder within Goommaria's depths. This strong need to orgasm was made even worse as Goommaria began rocking back and forth in his lap, sliding her moist muff against his hard prick all while the entrance of her womb continued furiously sucking on its head.

"Wow, they really are" Koopie commented as she watched her friend's sack bloat in size. "They're so big…"

"Yeah, they almost look painful" agreed Bombette. "What do you say we help them feel better?"

Her Koopa companion nodded and the two knelt onto the floor in front of Mario's open legs. Bombette then took Mario's right ball into mouth and began swirling her tongue around it while Koopie began licking the other up and down. Bombette was coarser in her approach than Koopie, sucking roughly on the man's nut while her bumpy tongue wrapped itself around it over and over again. Koopie, meanwhile, lathered his left testicle like it was a fine candy, gently caressing it using only the tip of her tongue.

His friends' joint oral assault combined with Goommaria's expert control of her pussy caused Mario's mind to be completely overwhelmed with sensations. It didn't take him long at all for his bulbous balls to begin contracting, firing shot after shot into Goommaria's waiting cunt.

"Yes! Pump me full of every last drop you have!" Goommaria called out as her own orgasm overtook her at the same time. "I'm cumming!"

The two eventually came down from their collective climax merely sat in each other's arms, panting heavily while the two women below them zealously ate up the juices that were leaking out of Goommaria's pussy. However, their rest was swiftly interrupted by the sound of knocking on their room's wall behind them.

"Hey, keep it down in there!" a feminine voice called out through the wall. "You think you're the only ones trying to have sex on this train? Show some common courtesy, why don't you?"

Goommaria laughed a little before finally pulling herself off of Mario's prick and allowing his seed to start spilling out of her. Bombette was fast enough to catch it with her mouth before any of hit the floor, however, and eagerly drained the rest from Goommaria's tight snatch with her voracious tongue.

"Aw, I wanted some" Koopie complained softly, but Bombette was already two steps ahead of her and swiftly latched her lips onto the redhead's and began sharing what was left of Mario's semen.

"Mmm!" Koopie moaned into the kiss, which lasted almost a minute before they finally broke it. "Thanks, that was delicious".

"No problem!" Bombette replied happily. "I didn't want you missing out".

"Whew…" Mario exhaled as he put his clothes back on. "Sorry girls, but I think we should save the rest of our energy for climbing Mt. Rugged. Who knows what kind of traps Bowsa has waiting for us there".

"I suppose you're right" Goommaria said as she put her own clothes back on. "I doubt we'd have time for another round though; it looks like we're already almost there".

Mario looked outside their window and saw that his friend was indeed right. The green temperate forests of the central Mushroom Kingdom had given way to the brown scrublands of the southwest, and a large coffee colored mountain could be seen getting even larger in the distance. The train arrived at the base of Mt. Rugged just a few minutes later, and the four entered out into the bright midday sunlight with the rest of the arriving passengers.

"Mt. Rugged! Mt. Rugged!" a Toad conductor shouted loudly outside the train as Mario and his friends stepped onto the platform. "Passengers heading for Dry Dry Desert or Dry Dry Outpost should proceed directly over Mt. Rugged from this station".

New passengers started crowding onto the train not long after it cast off its previous load, and Mario could tell by the way they dressed that he was definitely in a another region of the country. Most of people boarding were still Toads, but their clothing was very different than anything he saw in Toad Town. Their attire was much more flowing and robe-like, and he could spot more than a few Dryite turbans among the crowd as well, which sent an involuntary shudder up the red-capped man's spine.

"Something the matter, Mario?" Goommaria asked after she seeing her partner shake.

"Oh no, it's nothing" Mario replied anxiously. "It's just that… Mt. Rugged looks a lot taller than Shooting Star Summit".

"Don't worry, it's nothing we can't handle" Goommaria said encouragingly. "As long as we stick to the main path, we'll be just fine".

"Really?" Mario asked. "Why is it so important not to stray?"

"Well, the locals here can be a bit… rambunctious, at times" Goommaria explained. "But, like I said, we'll be fine as long as we stay on the trail. Now then, let's go!"

It was only an hour later and Mario's legs already felt like they were about to fall off from hiking up the steep and rocky slopes of Mt. Rugged. Koopie wasn't doing that much better beside him, panting heavily as they both trudged their way up the side of the mountain.

"Come on, you slowpokes!" Bombette called out from up ahead alongside Goommaria. "We're almost there!"

"How can she not be sore in those high heels?" Mario thought to himself as he took a sip from his water bottle.

Koopie and Mario were both eventually able to catch up to their friends, but it was not because either of them had any boost in speed.

"Hey, why did you girls stop?" Koopie asked as she walked up behind them. "We still have a long way to-"

Koopie cut herself off when she saw the gorge lying in front of her, which was so deep that she couldn't even see the bottom. What little remained of the rope bridge that once connected the two sides of the canyon dangled off the far side in tatters, entirely useless.

"Welp, this isn't good" Goommaria said flatly. "Does anyone have any ideas on how to get across?"

They each tried frantically to contemplate a way across the ravine, but none of them could think of anything that didn't require going all the way back down the mountain. It was far too wide of a gap to try jumping, and there wasn't anything they could use to try and make a makeshift bridge.

"Ah… no… confound it!" a worried voice said from behind adventuring party, interrupting their brainstorming session. "Where could they be?"

Mario and his friends turned around to see a Koopa wearing a teal shell, brown work shoes, and aviator goggles desperately searching through the bushes of the surrounding area, trying to find something as quickly as she could. She was also carrying a large leather bag over one of her shoulders with the symbol of an envelope stamped on the side of it.

She wasn't walking while she was looking around, though; the white, feathery wings that sprouted out the back of her shell carried her everywhere she wanted to go, and yet they did not displace a single speck of dust as they flapped rapidly above the sandy ground beneath her. The strange woman was far too busy searching the ground to see where she was going, however, and promptly collided directly with Mario's chest a few seconds later.

"Oh! Sorry folks! Very sorry!" the Parakoopa said, thoroughly embarrassed. "I was looking for something and not watching where I was going".

"Don't worry, it's fine" Mario said as he helped her up off the ground. "Just watch where you're going next time, okay?"

"Hey, wait…" the woman said curiously, wiping the dust off her goggles. "Aren't you Mario? Funny seeing you here! You would not believe the day I've been having".

"Uh…" Mario mumbled awkwardly. "Forgive me for asking this, but do I know you?"

"What?!" she said in response, clearly shocked. "It's me, Parakarry! I've been delivering your mail for the last five years! We're practically neighbors! Is this about me breaking your vase the last time I was over? And your Gameboy? And your toilet? And your-"

"I'm sorry, Ms. Parakarry" Goommaria said, interrupting the flying Koopa. "Mario took a pretty bad hit to the head, so a good chunk of his memories are missing. You'll have to forgive him if he doesn't remember you".

"Oh!" Parakarry replied, a look of realization sweeping her face. "Don't worry, it happens to the best of us. Remember that one time I hit my head on your table and I forgot my own name? Oh wait, you don't… oh well, at least I'm not the only one who's missing something valuable today"

"Really?" asked Bombette. "What happened?"

"I was just on my way to deliver some mail to Dry Dry Outpost, when I was suddenly attacked by a vicious beast!" Parakarry explained fearfully. "I was able to get away safely, but I ended up losing three of my letters in the process. If you happen to stumble upon a letter around here, please tell me, alright? My job could depend on it!"

Mario was about to tell her that they didn't have time to help until he realized that, if they worked together, they could solve both of their problems.

"Say, if we found your missing mail, do you think you could carry us to the other side of that gorge?" Mario said, pointing behind himself.

"Of course! That's the least I could do!" Parakarry replied. "I'll be searching this area thoroughly for a while, and you guys can check back down the path. I haven't been to the other side of the bridge yet, so I know there won't be any there. Good luck finding them all!"

"Thanks, we'll try our best!" Koopie replied. And, with that, they went back down trail to begin their search.


	17. Chapter 16: The Search Part 1

Chapter 16: The Search Part 1

"Phew" Goomaria sighed as she wiped the sweat from the top of her mushroom cap. They'd been searching the side of Mt. Rugged for about half an hour and the heat was really starting to get to her.

"Hey, Koopie, do you have any extra water in there? I'm out" Goommaria said as she shook her empty canteen.

"Sure" Koopie replied as she retracted her arms into her shell and brought them back out with several plastic water bottles. "Help yourselves!"

Mario and Goommaria each eagerly grabbed a bottle and began gulping down the life giving fluid, but Bombette couldn't help but pause after taking hers.

"Hey, these are cold" Bombette pointed out as she felt the side of her bottle. "You've got air conditioning in there, don't you?"

"Uh… maybe" Koopie replied shyly.

"You little sneak!" Bombette said teasingly. "No wonder you carry that thing around in this weather; you've been hogging all the cold air on this mountain for yourself!"

"I'm sorry" apologized Koopie. "I'd share it if I could, but there's no way I could fit all of you inside my shell".

"Don't worry, I don't mind" Bombette replied as she uncapped her bottle. "You'd love to have Mario in there if you could though, huh? That way, he'd be able to rub your clit and pound your little turtle butt all the way to Dry Dry Outpost, and your little personal paradise would be complete".

"N-no, I wouldn't!" Koopie denied with a hot blush on her face. "I mean, that does sound nice, but we'd probably overload the AC if we did that".

"Ha! I guess that's true" Bombette laughed as she playfully punched one of Koopie's arms. "For someone who is cold blooded, your sex heats up pretty fast, doesn't it?"

"I guess so…" Koopie meekly replied. "We should focus on finding Parakarry's letters, though. We can have sex as much as we want as soon as we're someplace safe".

"Already making plans, eh?" Bombette said, teasing Koopie again. "I can't say I blame you. I get horny every time I think of that rock hard-"

"Rocks" Goommaria said abruptly, which cut Bombette off.

"Rock hard rocks?" Mario said confusedly. "Isn't that a little redundant?"

"No, look over there" Goommaria said quietly as she peered over a nearby shrub. "Rocks".

Goommaria's friends quickly gathered around her and looked past the bush and into a small ravine below. Inside a group of six averaged sized women with brown skin and indented chins spray painted the walls of the canyon to the sound of loud rock music. They each had spikey Mohawks of varying colors with tips so sharp they looked like they could poke someone's eye out, and many of them had piercings that dotted their bodies like tiny belay stations. They were all wearing tattered leather jackets and loose cargo pants rode so low that their low leg panties were all clearly visible. It was also clear even from the distance Mario and his friends were spying from that their muscles were all well chiseled and looked as if they could crush jewels.

"Clefts to be more specific" Goommaria continued. "They're probably the single toughest species of Mono there is, at least in terms of raw physical strength".

"Do you think they're working for Bowsa?" asked Mario.

"Nah, they're just a bunch of local hooligans by the looks of things" the Goomba replied. "Normally it would be pretty easy to just avoid them, but it looks like we won't have much of a choice".

Mario peered down a little further into the canyon and saw what Goommaria was talking about; one of Parakarry's letters was lying on the ground right in the center of the gang of Clefts. None of them appeared to have noticed it yet, but Mario knew there was no way they could retrieve it without being spotted.

"Oh no!" Koopie said in dismay. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, we could try and wait for them to leave, but that might take a while and they may end up taking the letter with them or accidentally step on it" explained Goommaria. "We could try fighting them for it too, but we wouldn't have good odds even if we weren't outnumbered. It looks like were stuck between a rock and a hard place here".

"Uh, I think you might be forgetting another way out of this; talking to them" whispered Mario. "You said it yourself. They're not loyal to Bowsa, so why don't we just go down and ask for the letter back?"

"I'm sorry Mario, but I know about these kinds of punk rocks" Goommaria replied. "They don't need a reason to get into a fight, especially if a male is involved".

"Come on, you're not even giving them a chance" Mario argued back. "Sure, they look a little rough around the edges, but I'm sure they're all perfectly nice people once you get to know them".

Mario then stood up from his hiding place and started waving down to the bulky women below them.

"Hey there!" Mario called out over his friends' attempts to shush him. "How are you girls doing today?"

The Clefts hastily hid their cans of spray paint as soon as they heard Mario's voice.

"Uh, they were like this when we got here" a Cleft with a blonde Mohawk said defensively.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to arrest you or anything" Mario said as he began walking down towards them, his partners following reluctantly behind. "We just need to get something and we'll be on our way".

"Psst" one of the Clefts whispered to one of her friends. "Hey, Quartz. Is that what I think is?"

"I think so" replied her rose haired companion. "It's a total stud! I call dibs on him first!"

"No way, you got the last one!" complained the other. "There wasn't even a drop left by the time you were done".

"Too bad, I called dibs" Quartz gloated.

"Ahem" Mario coughed loudly, which interrupted the oncoming fight.

"Don't mind them. Those two blockheads are always going at it" the leader of the Clefts explained. "So, what's a handsome man like you doing all the way out here?"

"Well, a friend of ours lost track of some letters in the area, and we've been trying to track them down" Mario explained, but it didn't look like any of the Clefts were listening.

"Hmm, sounds like fun, but… if you want to have a real good time, you should hang with us" the blonde Cleft leader said seductively as she discretely her pants and panties even more to reveal her already erect clit.

Her fellow gang members swiftly followed suit and began trying act as alluring as they could. One pretended that she blowing an invisible cock while her friend next to her bouncing her boulder like breasts to try and lure Mario's attention towards her. Another Cleft showed off her strength by picking up a large rock and holding it proudly over her head while another two tried to impress the plumber by flexing their impressive biceps.

"Come on!" the Cleft leader said invitingly. "How about you ditch these three losers and let us rock your world all day long".

"I told you this was a bad idea" Goommaria whispered into Mario's ear, but he chose to remain optimistic regardless.

"Uh, no thanks" Mario awkwardly replied to the Cleft. "We'll just take the letter and go, if you don't mind".

"Oh, you mean this?" one of the Clefts said as she picked up Parakarry's letter off the ground. "Okay, come and get it!"

She then opened the mouth of her jacket with one hand and used the other to shove the letter as deep in between her braless boobs as she could. Mario found himself at a complete loss for words as he watched this happen, which caused many of the Clefts to start laughing at his shocked expression.

"What's the matter?" the red haired Cleft teased. "Not afraid to get a little dirty, are you?"

"No, not at all" Mario said as he regained his composure. "Just give me a second…"

He then tentatively walked over to the redheaded Cleft in question and began reaching through the top of her jacket. The Mono couldn't help but let out a ravenous moan as she felt Mario's arm begin to squeeze its way past her breasts. Mario tried to focus on mining for the missing letter so he and his friends could leave as soon as possible, but he couldn't help but be turned on as he felt the Cleft's luscious tits wrap tightly around his arm.

"I… can't seem to find it" Mario complained as he continued shifting through the Cleft's bosom.

"Try going deeper" the redhead replied huskily.

Mario did just that and pressed in his arm as far as it could go into the lusty rock's cleavage while she began to pump her breasts up and down like Mario's arm was a giant cock. Eventually he passed all the way through her breasts and felt the Cleft's diamond hard abs press up against his hand, but there was still no sign of the letter anywhere. Finally, Mario looked down and saw that it had actually fallen out the bottom of the woman's leather jacket, so he tried to take his arm back out so he could pick it up. Unfortunately, the Cleft's breasts had other ideas.

"Hey, what the?!" Mario said as he tried and failed to remove his limb from the redhead's breasts, but they were squeezing so tightly together that it couldn't move an inch. He was about to call out for help, but was silenced when the Cleft grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him into a rough kiss.

"Hey, knock it off!" Bombette shouted as she and Koopie came to their friend's rescue. It took some work, but they were eventually able to pry him loose from Cleft's grip, but not before his mouth was completely dominated by her powerful tongue.

"That wasn't very nice, you know" Koopie meekly protested, clearly angry but too afraid to raise her voice in front of the gang of muscular women surrounding her.

"Pft, lighten up" the leader of the Clefts said dismissively. "Girls will be girls, after all".

"Yeah, right…" Mario said in between gasps for breath. "We'll just be going now…"

Mario once again tried to reach for the letter but found it was taken away by the Clefts' leader right before he could grab it.

"Hmm, I don't know…" the blonde woman said teasingly as she tapped her chin. "I don't think you've earned it".

"Yeah, well neither have you" Goommaria pointed out. "It's not your letter".

"That's beside the point" replied the Cleft. "The point is that if you want this letter, you're going to have to beat us at our own game".

"And, uh, what game would that be?" Mario asked nervously.

"Arm wrestling" the Cleft replied. "If you win then you get the letter and can be on your merry way. But, if we win, then you have to spend the whole day with us. What do you say, big boy? Think you can handle a girl like me?"

Mario considered the challenge for a few moments but Bombette spoke up before he could reply.

"You're on, mud pie" the blonde bombshell said confidently as she cracked her knuckles.

"Hey! I talking to him, not you!" the blonde Cleft shouted angrily.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I should have known you'd be too chicken to take me on" Bombette faux apologized.

"What!?" the Cleft leader screamed even louder. "I'll have you know that no one's ever beaten me at arm wrestling! I'm not afraid of anyone".

"Oh, I'm sure you do great at the kindergartens you usually hang out at, but you should try picking on someone your own size if you want a real challenge. That is, unless you don't think you're woman enough…" Bombette said as she leaned over to emphasize her enormous breasts. Even though none of the Clefts had small chests, they still paled in comparison to the gigantic orbs that the blonde Bob-Omb sported underneath her dress, which caused more than a few of the Clefts to fidget in insecurity.

"Tch. Fine! You're on, bitch!" the blonde Cleft said as she made her way over to a large, table-like rock. "Don't think I'll go easy on you, though".

"Oh, I wouldn't have it any other way" Bombette said as she cracked her fingers.

The two then placed their right arms onto the rock and locked hands. Mario gave them the signal to start after a few seconds, at which point their arms began fighting with all of their might. They appeared to be equally matched for the first few seconds, but eventually Bombette's arm began to waver.

"Ha!" the blonde Cleft laughed. "Not so tough now, are you?"

"I was about to ask the same thing about you" Bombette calmly replied. "It looks to me like you're going to crack any second now".

"We'll see about that!" the Cleft snarled as she redoubled her efforts.

Slowly but surely, Bombette's hand came closer and closer to touching the surface of the rock they were arm wrestling on and a wide smile crept its way onto the Cleft's face. But, as she put more and more focus into defeating Bombette, she wasn't able to notice the faint hissing noise that filled the air until it was too late.

Right when it seemed like she was about to lose, Bombette's fuse finished burning and she exploded with a loud 'bang', which gave her more than enough strength to turn the tide and win the contest instantly.

"Oh, did I do that?" Bombette said sarcastically. "Looks like I win".

"Hey, that's no fair! You used magic to win!" said the Cleft leader.

"You never said I couldn't use magic" Bombette retorted. "You're not a sore loser, are you?"

"No" the Cleft replied, her tone suddenly shifting. "Actually, I'm quite impressed by your cheating skills. Ever thought about joining a gang? We'd love to have someone as conniving as you".

"Eheh, no thanks. We really need to get going" Bombette explained.

"Alright, suit yourself" the blonde Cleft said as she handed Bombette the letter. "The offer's still open if you ever change your mind, though".

"I'll be sure to remember that" Bombette lied as she grabbed Parakarry's letter. "Let's go guys".

Mario and his friends then said their goodbyes and made their way back up the mountain path they came from.

"Good going back there, Bombette" Mario said to his friend once he was sure they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, things probably would have gone a lot worse if you didn't cut in when you did" said Goommaria.

"Ha! It was nothing!" Bombette said in between pants.

"Are you sure about that?" Koopie asked in a concerned voice. "It looks to me like you're pretty tuckered out. Do you want to take a break for a little while?"

"No, I'm fine, it's just that… that explosion felt different for some reason" Bombette explained. "And now my boobs feel really, really weird".

She then began to rub her breasts through her dress, causing her nipples to start poking through the fabric and give each of her friends an eyeful of her bouncy bulbs.

"Uh… I could help you massage them if you want me to" Mario offered after staring for a few moments.

"Really?" Bombette said, perking up.

"Of course" Mario replied. "It's the least I could do for helping me back there, after all".

"Thank you so much" Bombette said thankfully before turning around allowing Mario to get a good grip around her breasts and begin kneading them together. "Ah, that feels so much better".

"Always happy to help" Mario replied as he enjoyed the feeling of her soft tits in his hands.

"Come on you two, we need to get going" Goommaria pointed out. "We still have two letters to go and the less time we spend out in this heat the better".

 _ ***Bad End***_

"Hmm, I don't know…" the blonde woman said teasingly as she tapped her chin. "I don't think you've earned it".

"Yeah, well neither have you" Goommaria pointed out. "It's not your letter".

"That's beside the point" replied the Cleft. "The point is that if you want this letter, you're going to have to beat us at our own game".

"And, uh, what game would that be?" Mario asked nervously.

"Arm wrestling" the Cleft replied. "If you win then you get the letter and can be on your merry way. But, if we win, then you have to spend the whole day with us. What do you say, big boy? Think you can handle a girl like me?"

Mario considered the challenge for a few moments but the Cleft spoke up before he could reply.

"It's actually been a while since of won a match, though, so would mind going a bit easy on me?" she asked, lying through her teeth.

"Don't worry, I will" Mario said confidently as he ignored Gommaria's quiet pleas to stop what he was doing. "You better not go back on your word if I win, though".

"Relax, Cleft promises are rock solid" the blonde gang leader explained as she made her way over to a flat, table-like rock nearby. "Are you ready?"

"Ready" Mario replied.

The two then locked hands and began to duke it out, but in the end the arm wrestling match was more of a massacre than a contest. The Cleft's powerful arm immediately overwhelmed Mario's and slammed it hard into the makeshift table they were wrestling on.

"Oops" the Cleft said mockingly. "Guess I don't know my own strength".

"You little bitch!" said Goommaria. "You just hustled him up, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about" the Cleft leader replied, shrugging. "A deal's a deal though, girly. His ass is ours for the rest of the day. That is, unless, you want to fight about it?"

Mario's friends almost took this as their opportunity to leap into action and save him, but they all had second thoughts as they noticed the gang of Clefts standing menacingly behind them.

"No… I'll go with you" Mario said after a few moments of silence.

"Mario! Don't-" Koopie began to say before being cut off.

"Look, I know you're worried about me, but it's just going to be for one day" Mario explained. "You guys find the rest of Parakarry's letters and go to Dry Dry Outpost. I'll figure out a way to get there on my own tomorrow, okay?"

"Are you sure about this Mario?" Goommaria asked, concerned.

"Relax, tuts, we won't hurt your little boyfriend here" the blonde Cleft said as she roughly patted Mario on the back, hurting him slightly. "Here, we'll even give you the letter as a consolation prize. You happy now?"

Goommaria reluctantly took the letter and looked back at her worried friends.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Goommaria said as she and her friends backed down. "Just… stay safe, okay? For us…"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, okay?" Mario replied.

"Okay… see you later" Goommaria said sadly.

"Ugh, enough of this sappy shit already" the Cleft leader complained. "Let's go, clod".

The blonde Cleft then unceremoniously grabbed Mario by the collar and began dragging him out the exit of the ravine with her friends following closely behind. Once outside, she hauled the gasping plumber over to a line of black motorcycles hidden behind a row of shrubs and tossed him violently the largest of the bikes.

"Hop on" the Cleft ordered. "You're riding with me".

Mario did as he was told and the blonde gang leader sat down in front of him shortly thereafter.

"Hold on tight!" she warned as she and her crew revved their engines loudly.

Before Mario could react, the blonde Cleft and her friends launched themselves out of the bushes and started speeding away from Mt. Rugged and across the open plains of southern Mushroom Kingdom. The sudden acceleration forced Mario to grab onto the blonde Cleft's breasts to stay on the vehicle, though she didn't seem to mind in the least.

"Ah yes, this is what I'm talking about" the Cleft said happily over her motorcycle's engines. "Wind in my hair, sun on my face… this is the life".

"Yeah, it's great" Mario replied, his voice shaking as they drove over the various rocks and bumps spread throughout the plains.

"The best part of it all is my hog herself though" the blonde said as she patted her bike's handlebars. "I made her myself! Big, powerful, and she handles like a dream… like mother like daughter! Of course, the vibrations are certainly a plus as well".

She emphasized her last point by rubbing her crotch roughly against the seat of her motorcycle, which sent shivers of pleasure up her spine as her engine's tremors rabidly massaged her clit. If Mario had been riding in front of her, he would have definitely felt the copious amounts of cunt juices that were already leaking through the crotch of her pants and panties.

The motorcycle ride was having a similar effect on Mario as well. The blonde Cleft made sure to press her ass tightly against Mario's cock when she sat down, and so was grinding against him as well when she massaged herself onto her seat. The vibrations of the motorbike shook the Cleft's lovely rear even more, and it wasn't long at all before he was fully aroused as well.

"Mmm, nothing like my girl's purr against my pussy to make life worth living" the gang leader said before noticing Mario's hard prick pressing up against her. "Heh, looks like you're enjoying too".

Mario just looked away in response, trying hard not to acknowledge her. The Cleft had other plans, however.

"You know, as much as I love the feeling of you grabbing my mounds like that, I think your hands would be better suited elsewhere" she said as she used one hand to lower one of Mario's arms towards her crotch. "There's a reason why the waists of our pants are so big, you know. My little diamond is getting lonely down there by herself, so why don't you give her some company?"

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with that" Mario replied nervously.

"Oh really? Do you think you'd be more comfortable if I threw you off at sixty miles an hour into a thorn bush right now?" the Cleft threatened. Mario was too scared to respond. "That's what I thought. Now get to work, dirtbag".

Reluctantly, Mario reached both of his hands into the Cleft's pants and beneath her underwear. It didn't take him long to find her hard clit, which he began rub and stroke vigorously. The blonde woman in front of him let out a loud moan in response and nearly lost control of her bike as ecstasy spiked through her brain.

"So far so good…" she said in between pants. "But don't be afraid to really dig in there, okay?"

Although Mario was afraid that he might cause his driver to lose control, he was even more afraid of making her angry and did as he was instructed. He moved his right hand lower to position his fingers at the entrance of her sopping pussy while his left hand held her lips apart. He then thrust two of his fingers as deep as they could go into her waiting chasm, which caused her to cry out in joy.

"Fuck yeah" the blonde Cleft shuddered. "Don't stop now. Pound me as hard as you can! I'm big girl, so I can take whatever you dish out".

Mario then began thrusting his fingers in and out of rock woman's pussy while his left hand continued rubbing her clit, soaking his hands in the process. The Cleft leader was writhing in her seat by this point as she enjoyed the sensations of both her back and the savage finger fucking Mario was giving her, but even that still wasn't enough for her.

"I-is that all you've got?" the gang leader stuttered. "Come on, don't hold anything back!"

In response, Mario thrusted his fingers upward towards the roof of the woman's voracious vagina, and began striking her g spot over and over again.

"That's more like it!" the Cleft said, now moving her hips forward to meet the thrusts of Mario's fingers. "Fuck me, you beautiful bastard! Fuck me as hard as you can! I want more!"

Eventually the pleasure became too much and the Cleft let out a loud cry as she came all over seat, coving it in her feminine juices. The whole world seemed to go completely white to her as her body shook like an earthquake, but she was thankfully able to remain aware enough to maintain enough control over her bike.

"Not bad, for clod" the Cleft said as she slowly calmed down. "Don't think I'll be satisfied with just that, though. We've got you for twenty four hours, and we're going to enjoy every second of it".

It was at that point Mario noticed that they were approaching a small, worn down black building in the middle of the plains. Several of the windows seemed cracked or broken and more motorcycles like the ones the Clefts were riding could be seen parked by the entrance.

"Here we are" the blonde Cleft said as she and her gang slowed to a stop outside the building. "The Shaft, aka your new home".

"Uh, you mean new home for the night, right?" Mario asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" the Cleft leader casually replied. "Now then, let's go in and introduce you".

She then picked Mario up off of her back and roughly led him into the grimy and dimly lit bar. Inside, Clefts wearing clothes similar to the ones that captured him were drinking, playing pool, and talking loudly with one another. All that stopped as soon as they saw Mario had entered the bar, however.

At first they couldn't believe that a man had entered their bar at all and stood in dazed disbelief, but they soon adjusted and began hurling whistles and cat calls in the mustachioed man's direction.

"Hey there baby, are you part meteor? Because you are out of this world" said one.

"Is that a pickaxe in your pocket, or are you just happy to see me?" asked another.

"Oops, looks like I made a mess" a different Cleft said as she poured her drink onto her white shirt and caused her large tits to begin showing through the fabric. "Why don't you help me clean it up?"

"Back off girls" the Cleft leader said she continued tugging Mario through the bar. "We saw him first, so we get first dibs".

"Pft, you always were such a rock blocker" one of the bar Clefts scoffed angrily.

"Fuck you too, Ruby" the blonde Cleft replied. "Come on, big boy, let's get this party started already".

She then pulled Mario into a back room with her five friends and locked the door behind them. Inside was a bed that looked like it hadn't been properly made in a long time which Mario was promptly tossed onto. The six muscular women the descended upon him like an avalanche, tearing off his clothes and revealing his still hard member for all to see.

"Wow, it's so big" their leader said with her eyes wide. "Er, I mean, it's not bad. I've seen way better though".

"Me first!" a one of the Clefts shouted as she quickly threw off her clothes and impaled herself on the plumber's long rod. "Oh yes! It feels so good!"

"Hey, I called dibs!" another one whined as she watched her friend begin bouncing her hips up and down.

"You snooze you lose, Quartz!" she cried back. "You got to learn to strike when the iron is hot!"

"Hmph" Quartz grumbled, crossing her arms. "Well then, I'll just have to settle for his magic fingers then".

She then slipped her low leg panties to the side and brought Mario's right hand up to her waiting pussy and pressed them inside.

"Come on, I saw what you were doing to the boss on the way over" she said lustfully as she pumped his fingers in and out of her wet snatch. "You better give me the same treatment you gave her, or your hand might have a few extra broken bones in it by tomorrow morning".

Frightened, Mario complied began thrusting his fingers in and out of the pink haired woman all while trying to match the thrusts of the Cleft riding his crotch. The Cleft's cunt felt very different to that of his friends; it squeezed like a vice around his thick cock every time he thrust, making it feel like it was almost going to snap off her muscles were so powerful. She also had a small metal piercing through the center of her clit, which bumped coldly against his pelvis every time be bottomed out and his dick pressed up against the mouth of her womb.

"Mmm, it's been so long since I've had a good cock" moaned the Cleft on Mario's cock. "And it's not like one of the worn out ones the whores at the Toad House have either. This one's so full of life! And it's plowing so deep inside me too… I wouldn't be surprised if his seed gives me my first pebbles".

"Well, be sure to save some for the rest of us" their leader said as she walked over towards Mario's head. "We don't want your little girl to grow up lonely, do you we?"

The Cleft riding Mario nodded and doubled the pace of her thrusts, eager to suck the sperm out of Mario's balls as quickly as possible.

"Enjoying yourself, big boy?" the lead Cleft asked Mario. "I hope so, because you're going to be fucking every single woman in this bar the time today is over. It's been a while since we've had a good gangbang, and I've heard that humans are great at handling big groups of Mono. Now we're going to put that legend to the test; twenty five women in twenty four hours. Think you can do it?"

Mario was about to respond but was silenced when the blonde Cleft latched her strong lips onto his and forced her long tongue inside of his mouth. He could feel the metal stud on her tongue clang against his teeth as she explored his mouth and claimed every crevice as her own.

"Yeah, that's what I thought" the blonde Cleft said as she finally broke the kiss. "Now let's put that tongue to some real use, shall we?"

She then took off all of her clothes below the waist and pressed her pussy against Mario's mouth, forcing him to start eating her out.

Throughout all this, Mario's mind was overloaded with sensations. One woman was bouncing her cunt wildly on his prick while he desperately finger fucked another while a third pressed her warm muff against his face. Although he couldn't see them anymore, he also felt the other Clefts get in on the action as well, rubbing their soaking cunts against his legs and his left arm impatiently waited for their turns with the trapped Man's cock. Their combined weight ensured that he no longer had any chance of escape, though brain was being so overwhelmed that he couldn't even formulate a plan if he wanted to.

"Oh fuck!" groaned the woman raping his hard dick. "I'm almost there! I'm cumming!"

This caused her cunt to begin squeezing even tighter than before, which brought on Mario's own climax as well. He began flooding her fertile womb with what felt like gallons of sperm, knocking the muscular woman up instantly. His cock was firing so much cum into her that her stomach probably would have started bulging if her abdominal muscles weren't so strong. Instead, it splattered out of her strong pussy lips and painted both of their crotches white.

They both tried their best to enjoy the afterglow of their orgasms, but it wasn't long until another one of the Clefts ripped off the woman riding Mario's dick and replaced her. Unfortunately for her, though, Mario's prick was too exhausted to stay hard any longer.

"Hey, what gives!" complained the disappointed Cleft. "I thought you said humans can stay hard all the time".

"Quit your bitching, I've got it" their leader said as she reached into her pocket and removed a red mushroom. She then removed herself from Mario's mouth just long enough shove the fungus into the plumber's gaping maw and forced him to swallow it. The effect was almost immediate as Mario's balls kicked into overdrive and his cock sprang back to life.

"Mmm, that's better!" moaned the new Cleft on Mario's dick as she felt it inflate to full size inside her. "Girl, you weren't kidding when you said this thing felt good! I wish I could ride this piece of rock candy all day long!"

"Well, don't count on it" their leader said as she put her pussy back onto Mario's mouth. "He still has twenty three more cunts to fill after yours after all… though I have a feeling he won't mind if we all have seconds… and thirds… and fourths…"

Mario was eventually able to fuck his way through the entire gang of Clefts, but his mind was in such a haze from the constant sex and mushrooms in his bloodstream that he couldn't tell where one ended and another began. He didn't even realize until after a full month of being raped that the twenty four hours he promised to spend with them had already passed.

His friends ultimately tried to find the Star Spirit in Dry Dry Ruins by themselves, but ended up becoming lost in the vastness of the Dry Dry Desert, never to be seen again. Eventually Bowsa's plan to take over the Mushroom Kingdom succeeded and the world entered a new dark age. The Clefts that captured Mario didn't really mind, however. They'd already found their diamond in the rough, and not even the Koopa Queen was able to ruin that for them.

The End.


	18. Chapter 17: The Search Part 2

Chapter 17: The Search Part 2

"Dirt… dirt… rocks… more dirt…" Goommaria grunted as she wandered the mountainside. "Still no sign of those letters… How about you, Koopie? Anything yet?"

"Not yet…" the blonde turtle replied. "Wait, I think I see something! Oh… nevermind. Just another pile of dirt…"

" _Augh!_ " the Goomba groaned. "We'll never find them at this rate!"

"Well… I don't mind that much…" Bombette commented as Mario continued to massage her hefty tits through her dress, his palms pressing firmly against the bottoms as his fingers twisted around her nipples. "Take as much time as you need…"

Goommaria let out an annoyed sigh but eventually relented and got back to work. Koopie tried her best to help too, but found that her eyes kept coming back on the bomb's massive missiles, no matter how hard she tried.

"Uh, I think Mario has that crevice covered" Goommaria chimed in when she noticed Koopie's staring.

"I, um, d-don't know what you're talking about…" Koopie stuttered hastily as she turned around.

"Aw, don't be so down on yourself!" Goommaria encouraged as she playfully elbowed Koopie in the shell. "It's hard not to feel _a little_ boob envy around a Bob-Omb. It's not your fault!"

"J-jealous?! Me?!" Koopie said anxiously. "W-why would I be jealous of someone with such huge… luscious… man-attracting…" She trailed off, her eyes once again locked on Bombette's chest as her breathing grew heavy.

"Well, that's good then!" Goommaria smiled. "After all, you're beautiful just the way you are!"

She then leaned over and pecked the turtle girl on the cheek, which instantly turned her pale skin as red as a rose. She then swiftly withdrew her arms, head, and legs into her shell and plopped down onto the dusty ground.

"Ha!" Bombette laughed, shaking her juggs in Mario's hands. "Looks like you really got under her shell!"

"Eheh, my bad…" Goommaria apologized. "Are you okay in there, Koopie?"

"Yeah…" came the muffled reply. "Just… give me another minute…"

"Of course, mi tortuga" Goommaria replied. "I'll let you know if we find any-"

"Hey, wait a second" Mario interrupted. "What's that?"

"Oh no!" Bombette gasped in a panic. "You didn't find a 'mine' in there, did you?"

"No, actually…" Mario said as he finally released his grip on her bosom and pointed to a nearby rock. "I think found another letter!"

His friends looked over there and, sure enough, a white envelope featuring a blue Koopa shell stamp lay right there in the open.

"Huh, nice eye, Mario!" Goommaria congratulated as he made her way over to it. "Now we're over halfway there!"

No sooner had she said those words than the Goomba felt a gust of wind suddenly blow past her cap, which picked up the letter and started carrying it off into the distance.

"Darn it!" Goommaria cursed as she took off after it. "Why can't these things ever be easy?"

Mario let out a small sigh of disappointment before following suit, with Bombette right behind him.

"Hold on a sec!" Koopie called out as she struggled to stand back up from her shell. "Wait for me!"

Keeping up with the letter proved to be an even harder treck than climbing up Mt. Rugged, as it zigged and zagged all over the open steppe faster than anyone could keep up with it, though that didn't stop Goommaria from trying.

"I think I almost got it!" she yelled excitedly as she dashed up a hill behind the slightly tattered paper. "Almost…"

The Goomba girl was abrupt cut off as she felt her foot snag on something at the top of the hill, tripping her and slamming her face into ground beneath her while the letter drifted on unabated.

"Oh my gosh!" Koopie gasped, rushing over to help her friend up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Goomba skulls are made of pretty thick stuff, after all" Goommaria explained as she dusted herself off. "So don't worry about me! Go and get the… oh no!"

Mario expected from the terrified look in Goommaria's eyes to turn and see something absolutely horrifying, he was confused when he saw only… a county fair, complete with a ferris wheel, carnival games, and loads of attendees. He also spotted the letter, which gently drifted into the fairgrounds past a large orange billboard that read "Come _Dig In_ at the 90th Annual Molehill County Fair!"

Mario didn't have that long to look, however, as he suddenly felt himself pulled by the the collar behind a series of nearby rocks.

"Quick, get down!" Goommaria advised in a hushed tone. "Before they see you!"

"What's the matter?" Mario whispered back.

"They are!" Goommaria replied as she peaked over the rocks and pointed towards the fair. "Mandy Moles!"

Mario then glanced over and tried to get a good look at the people attending the fair. While they all varied greatly in their appearances, Mario did start to notice a few recurring patterns: they were all female with dirty-blonde hair, light skin dotted with brown dots, sunglasses, and an affinity for plaid. This was quite hard to tell for many of them, however - partly due to the great distance, but mostly due to the fact that almost every single one of them was coated head-to toe with wet or dried mud. Beyond that, though, the didn't appear suspicious or threatening and they all just seemed to be enjoying the fair.

"I swear, those uncultured hicks are even worse than the Clefts!" Goommaria snarled under her breath. "At least _they_ sometimes bathe!"

"Are they called 'Moles' because of all the moles on their bodies?" Mario asked curiously.

"Actually, those are freckles" Koopie corrected. "They're called Moles because they spend most of their time underground - hence the sensitive eyes - but they like holding big fairs like this around harvest time".

"I'm sorry, Mario, but I don't think we'll be able to ask for the letter back this time" Goommaria continued. "There's no way we can go into a place with such a high Mole-ar concentration without someone being raped".

"Seriously?" Mario asked incredulously. "That's pretty discriminatory if you ask me. You haven't even met these people and you're already assuming their rapists? We need to at least give them the benefit of the doubt!"

"Yeah? That's what you said about the Clefts, and they almost assaulted you right there!" Goommaria pointed out. "And that was just a few women! What chance do you think we have against an entire army?"

"I'd hate to say it Mario, but she kind of has a point…" Bombette begrudgingly admitted. "I haven't had many experiences with Mandy Moles, but none of them have been that good. It would probably be best if we tried something else this time".

"Come on, girls! You should know better than that!" Mario chastised as he stood up. "I know it's hard sometimes, but we can't just assume someone's bad without any proof! Imagine if someone did that to you guys!"

"Actually… I have been through that…" Koopie whispered after a moment of silence. "I had to stop seeing my first boyfriend because his mother didn't want him hanging out with a 'spy' like me…"

"You see?" Mario asked. "We have no right to judge them like that, even if we are trying to save the kingdom!"

"Fine…" Goommaria relented as she stood up as well. "But I still have a bad feeling about this…"

"Have you ever even _met_ a Mandy Mole before?" Mario asked as they started walking towards the main ticket booth.

"Uh… no…" the short Goomba admitted. "But I have heard all about them…"

"Right, of course…" Mario said under his breath before finally stepping up to the entrance of the fair.

"Well howdy there, partners!" a Mandy Mole with a long ponytail, a cowboy hat, and a southern twang asked from behind the counter. "What can do ya fer?"

"Hey there! Nice to meet you!" Mario greeted as politely as he could. "Me and my friends are actually looking for something: a letter with a Koopa shell stamp on it. It's actually kind of an emergency, so if we could just get some tickets inside-"

"'up! Say no more!" the Mole woman interrupted before handing him a small handful of yellow paper. "Go right on in! Hope ya find what yer lookin' fer!"

"Really?" Mario asked in confusion. "I never said that we couldn't pay for the tick-"

"Don't sweat it, hun!" the woman replied as she leaned back in her chair. "Just think a' it an act of harvest hospitality!"

"Wow, you're too kind!" Mario thanked. "Have a nice day!"

"You too, hun!" the Mandy Mole called out as he walked away.

"See, was that so hard?" Mario asked proudly as he handed his ticket over to a woman at the gate.

"I guess not…" Goommaria admitted. "But I still think you should watch your back…"

They then passed through the main gate of the park and entered what looked like a large picnic area: lots of concession stands, picnic tables, and Mandy Moles munching away at various foodstuffs.

"Wow, they sure have a wide variety here, don't they?" Koopie asked as she glanced at a nearby menu.

"Yeah - just look at all this! Funnel cakes, pretzels, corn dogs, hot dogs, guaca- _mole_ …" said Bombette, eventually trailing off. "Uh, is it just me, or is everything here fried?"

"Yep!" a passing Mandy Mole in an orange work shirt confirmed. "Just the way I like it!"

The woman in question then sat down on the grass next to another Mandy Mole, this one in a green shirt, and handed her a corn dog - though, Mario noticed that it didn't seem to have any stick.

"Open wide, Sweetie-Pie!" the one in the orange shirt said playfully. "It's time to play!"

The other girl giggled a little before closing her eyes and opening her mouth. Her friend then stuck one end of the doughy meat into the other woman's mouth before clamping her own mouth on the other end. The then began eagerly wolfing down the corn dog bite by bite, racing each other to the middle as they tried to eat as much as they could.

Mario expected them to stop when they collided with each other's lips, but they still kept at it, their plump breasts smashing into each other as they tried to lick the food from the other's mouth. Eventually the pretense of eating completely faded away, and their hands started to sensually rub each other's back as their make-out session intensified. Eventually the woman in the orange shirt pushed the other down to the ground, landing her deep into a puddle of mud as she dominated her lover's mouth with her tongue.

The green haired girl didn't seem to mind in the slightest, though and moaned loudly as her hips grinded against her friend's waist. Then he saw her reach down and start unbuttoning her denim shorts, which the other Mandy Mole eagerly tore off to get better access to the girl's fuzzy pussy.

"Ugh…" Goommaria shuddered as she watched the top Mandy Mole plunge her fingers in and out of the green-shirted girl's cunt, seemingly not caring if she got dirt in it at all. "Well, I certainly admire their enthusiasm… I guess… let's keep moving".

The four friends then started their search around the park, trying their best to look for any sign of the missing letter. They tried looking everywhere they could and asking people they'd seen it, but there didn't seem to be a trace of the fleeting envelope anywhere - but that didn't mean there wasn't plenty at the fair to look at.

The 'Tunnel of Love' based out of an old mill was one particularly interesting attraction, where couples would start wildly kissing each other before they even disappeared into the dark tunnels. And there weren't just couples either: there were trios, quads, and even one group of _ten_ all crammed onto individual boats as they seemed to compete for who could get the most smooches.

Another area that had drawn quite a large crowd was the butter sculpting contest, where several Mandy Moles armed with chainsaws competed with each other to see who could carve the best sculpture out of a giant block of solid dairy. One woman made a train, another one carved a cow, another made a smaller stick of butter, and they all quickly became coated in the savory substance.

The one who ended up winning, however, was girl who carved a giant heart for her Toad boyfriend, who happily hugged the creamy girl as she was presented with her trophy.

"Okay, that's kind of cute…" Goommaria admitted as she and the others passed by.

The next area they came across was the produce contest, where Mandy Moles brought out row upon row of fruits and vegetables to weighed and judged.

"Wow, look at that! That girl has really big melons!" Bombette pointed out. "And her entry is gigantic, too!"

The Mandy Mole Bombette was referring to was a woman standing in front of an _enormous_ carrot - at least three feet long and six inches wide. The sign next to the giant veggie informed them of its name: _The Cunt Breaker._

"How did it get that name?" Mario asked curiously.

"A lot of bad decisions" the Mole curtly replied.

"Wait, hold on a second!" Goommaria suddenly interrupted. "I think I see it!"

The others turned around just in time to see the envelope float right by - and straight into the public restroom.

"Oh no…" Goommaria groaned exasperatedly. "Of all the places the wind had to blow it… it had to blow it in the bathroom…"

"I can smell the molarity from here…" Bombette commented as she held her nose.

"And it went into the women's side too… does that mean I can't go in and look with you?" Mario questioned, genuinely unsure.

"I'm afraid so…" Goommaria replied. "Don't worry, we'll be out as fast as we can!"

"Uh, wait, I just remembered…" Koopie nervously whimpered. "I'm, uh… allergic to toilets… so, I guess I'll just wait out here with Mar-"

"Oh no you don't!" Bombette chided as she grabbed the Koopa's wrist. "If we have to suffer through this, then you do too!"

"Okay then, see you soon!" Mario said, waving goodbye as they dragged the struggling koopa into the bathroom.

Deciding that it would probably be best not to go far, Mario quickly found a nearby empty bench and sat down - though, it didn't take very long for someone to join him.

"Phew…" a short Toad man with a red cap sighed as he plopped himself down next to Mario. "Finally, I get a break!"

"Long day at work today?" Mario asked curiously.

"Buddy, you have no idea!" he replied as he uncorked a water bottle. "I work at the booth right behind us - Tayce T.'s Lip-Smacking Treats - and today might be the single busiest day I've ever had. Sure, I'm making a killing, but it's killing _me_ too! These girls are always so hungry, there's no satisfying them!"

"Well, why don't you just take an hour or two off then?" Mario suggested. "It doesn't sound like it'll hurt your profits that much".

"I would, but my boss would have my cap if I left my post unattended for too long" Tayce groaned in reply. "So much for finishing that new book I bought…"

Mario quickly glanced up towards the bathroom and saw that his friends were still somewhere in its bowels.

"Well…" Mario began hesitantly. "I don't have anything to do until my friends get back… why don't I take over the booth for a little while and you can relax?"

"Whoa, seriously?" Tayce marvelled, his eyes wide and mouth agape. "You'd do that for me?"

"Sure, why not?" Mario replied with a friendly shrug.

"Oh, thank you so much!" the Toad burst out as he shook Mario's hand. "Just… promise you won't steal anything, okay?"

"Don't worry, you can trust me!" Mario assured him. "So, how does the booth work?"

"Oh, it's pretty simple" Tayce explained as he walked Mario to the booth. "Five coins per snack, no more than five snacks per person, and the money goes in the jar under the counter. That's basically it!"

When Mario stepped inside the booth, however, he couldn't help but notice there wasn't a speck of food or cooking equipment anywhere inside - it was completely barren except the jar.

"Wait, what exactly am I going to be selling again?" Mario asked concernedly.

"Yourself!" Tayce replied as he walked back to the bench with a small black book. "Good luck!"

"Oh boy, they're open again!" a woman's voice suddenly cut in.

Mario turned and saw a short-haired Mandy Mole wearing a bright yellow shirt and a Texan tie around her neck.

"And I'm first in line!" she continued as she slammed five gold coins onto the countertop. "Why, I'm must be luckier than a four-leafed clover made out-o rabbit's feet!"

"Can I help you, mis-" Mario started to say before the woman suddenly pulled him into a rough kiss. He could feel her sunglasses grind against his face and dirt fall out of her hair as her tongue wormed its way into his mouth and began exploring every crevice it could find. He tried his best to keep breathing, but the Mandy Mole seemed determined to suck every breath of air out of his lungs before he was done.

"Woohee, that taste _goooood!_ " the woman cried as she finally her lip lock. "Thanks for the lip-smacker, darlin'! See you later!"

"Hey, quit stallin'!" a voice shouted from behind her. "We want our snacks too!"

Mario glanced behind his first customer and saw that there were already a dozen new ones lined up and ready to go.

"Mamma mia…" he swore under his breath as he stared at the _starving_ looks on their faces.

"Have fun, sugar!" the first Mandy Mole wished before her place was promptly replaced.

The next customer was a tall woman with moderately-sized breasts that were outlined quite nicely in her pink tank top, and free-flowing hair that came down to about her shoulders.

"About time…" she grumbled in between smacks of her chewing gum before putting her payment on the counter.

This one didn't waste any time either and pulled him toward by the collar. He could taste watermelon on her lips as her face violently pressed up against his, not giving him a chance to catch his breath at all. While the first woman seemed content with exploring the front of Mario's mouth, this one seemed determined not to stop until she was thoroughly familiar with his tonsils.

Despite her complaints about the Mole before her, this woman seemed content to take her as well, allowing Mario to get a good feel of her braless bosom as it pressed against his chest. By the time she finally released him, he thought he was going to pass out.

"Hmm, I 'spose that was pretty good…" the Mandy Mole shrugged as she straightened her shirt. "Hey, wait gol-dern second… you stole my gum!"

Before Mario could react, the woman had grabbed his collar yet again and furiously shoved her tongue back into his mouth, licking every centimeter as frantically searched for her missing gum.

"There she is!" she sighed as she finally backed off. "You got lucky this time, partner…"

She then returned to touring the fair with the rest of the crowd and allowed the next ones in line to step forward - this time it was two girls, one tall with a ponytail and large breasts, the other short with free hair and smaller breasts, and both wearing plaid.

"'Scuse me there, honey, but I was wonderin' if you'd do me a little favor…" the taller one began as she made her payment. "I just found out my daughter here has never actually kissed no one, and I was hopin' you'd help learn her how. Care to oblige?"

"Uh… sure…" Mario panted, taking a moment to finally catch his breath.

The younger woman then stepped forward and leaned Mario met her halfway. She didn't try to immediately jump down the man's throat, and instead allowed him to be in control and direct the way things went. It was actually pretty nice and relaxing, but it didn't last very long before her mother interrupted.

"No, no, no!" the older Mole shouted as she tore her daughter away. "Like _this_ hun!"

Shen then proceeded to slam her mouth into Mario's and began exploring it with her tongue, making sure that her daughter got a good look as the man's cheeks bulged and her tongue slurped up his spit.

"There, now you try!" she instructed, taking as step back.

As it turned out, the girl was a very fast learner, and copied her mother's kiss almost exactly - much to Mario's aroused dismay.

"Very good, hun!" the mother Mole congratulated as her daughter pulled away. "Now, let's go see if we can't get you some more practice!"

The next woman in line was yet another Mandy Mole - this one wearing a white ten-gallon hat and a matching white suit, and carrying a guitar in her right hand.

"Well golly, if you ain't the cutest thing I ever did see!" she exclaimed as her coins clanged on the table. "Let's see if ya'll taste as good as you look!"

This woman's kiss, while still very strong, wasn't quite as violent as the previous girl's. That didn't provide much comfort, however, as his dick had been hard ever since the end of the first kiss, and each one only made it worse. By the time the well-dressed Mole was kissing him, he was moaning uncontrollably into her mouth and it felt like his prick was going to burst at any second.

"Holy Moley!" the woman gasped as spit trailed from her mouth. "Now that's what I call a lip-smacker! In fact, that was so good, I think I'll write a song about it! 'Holy Moley'... 'got a nice ring to it…"

"Gee wilickers! Talk about your customers singin' your praises!" the next Mole, wearing a red shirt and jeans. "I gotta have slice of that pie!"

She then put her money on the table and pulled him in for yet another kiss, but they were interrupted before their lips ever met.

"Ugh…" Goommaria groaned as she and her friends exited the bathroom. "Well, we found it, Mario… but you do _not_ want to know exactly where… wait, what are you doing back there?"

"It's a long story" Mario explained as he pushed the Mandy Mole away. "Sorry, Tayce, but I have to go now!"

"Aw, right when I was getting to the good part…" the Toad whinned from his bench.

"Hold on there, partner!" Mario's latest customer suddenly demanded. "Don't you skeedadle on me now! I paid my due, and I expect to be served!"

"Well… I suppose one more couldn't hurt…" Koopie meekly conceded. "Just… please make it quick, okay?"

"Sure thing!" the Mandy Mole replied. "Pucker up, big boy!"

Once again Mario found himself unable to reply before his lips were sealed by another forceful kiss. This time he decided to just stand there and take it while he waited for the woman to have her fill, but that never seemed to come. Instead of backing down, she pulled Mario even deeper into the kiss and into her chest, practically pulling him over the counter of the booth in the process. Inside his mouth her tongue practically had his hogtied as she made every lick of her sweet treat count.

He thought for sure after the first two minutes of this that she would have started getting tired, but instead she just seemed to get even more voracious. It wasn't until she slipped one of his hands underneath her shirt that his friends finally came to his aid.

"I think you've had enough..." Bombette suggested as she pried the over-eager girl off Mario's face. "Oh, and by the way, the melon rubbing booth is over there".

"Hmmph!" the Mole humphed, clearly upset at her meal ending early. "Fine! That lipsmacker wasn't even that good anyhow! There was a hair in it!"

"Uh… I think you're talking about my moustache…" Mario pointed out, but by then she was already gone.

"Geeze… who knew getting a Mole removed could be so troublesome?" asked Bombette as she and her friends exited the fairground.

"Well, at least it's over with…" replied Koopie. "And we did it without anyone being raped! Kinda…"

"Yeah…" Goommaria reluctantly admitted. "I'd hate to say it, Mario, but you made the right call back there…even if they were just as dirty as I thought they'd be…"

"See, what did I tell you?" Mario asked proudly. "People can really surprise you, if you just give them the chance! Now, let's find that last letter so the Molehill Fair doesn't become the Bowsa Fair next year…"

Just then, the final envelope gently floated by in front them.

"Huh, that' convenient" observed Goommaria. "Come on, guys! Let's get it before it gets away!"

It didn't take the four of them long to corner the letter in a small canyon, where it simply lay there in the soil waiting for them to pick it up.

"Oh boy!" Koopie said cheerily. "Maybe this is karma for being so polite earlier!"

Mario stepped forward to try and retrieve the note, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud barking noise. Glancing up, Mario saw what looked to be a woman standing on her hands and knees, though she didn't look like any woman he'd seen before in the Mushroom Kingdom. Her skin was pitch black, her long, braided ponytail was an unnatural shade of silver, she wore a bright red collar around her neck, and her tattered white robes made it look like she'd recently escaped from an insane asylum.

"Or maybe not…" Koopie retracted.

The woman then leaped down from her perch and began slowly approaching them, dragging a chain loudly behind her as she nimbly jumped across the rocks. It wasn't until she was on the ground that Mario noticed that the chain came out the bottom of her robes and moved in sync with her body, like it was a tail of some kind.

"Easy there…" Bombette said cautiously as she took a step forward. "We don't want any trouble, we're just here for the letter…"

"Bark bark bark!" came the response.

"Uh, why is she acting like a dog?" Mario whispered to Goommaria.

"She's a Chain Chomp!" she nervously replied. "They're Mono like us, but they can't speak and they're known for being easily angered!"

"So, if you don't mind, we'll just take this and leave…" Bombette continued as she slowly knelt down towards the envelope, but she wasn't able to reach it before the Chain Chomp suddenly grabbed it with her mouth.

"No!" Mario and his friends all called out at once.

But instead, of running away or tearing the letter to shreds the girl just sat there with it her mouth and a confused look on her face. Then she nonchalantly crawled over to Bombette and plopped the letter into her waiting hands.

"Bark bark bark!" the dog-girl barked as she proudly wagged her tail.

"Oh! Why, thank you miss..." Bombette said graciously as she glanced at the nametag on the girl's collar. "... Chompy? That's your name, right?"

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy replied as she sat down, her robe her average-sized chest.

"Huh, it's really weird to see Chain Chomps in this part of the world, let alone dressed like this" Goommaria pointed out. "Do you live near here?"

The woman heard this and shook her head 'no'.

"Do you… have a home?" asked Mario.

Chompy looked down sadly before shaking her head once again 'no'.

"My goodness…" Koopie whimpered as tears formed in her eyes. "You poor thing!"

She then ran up to the dark-skinned girl and pulled her into a tight hug, her fear entirely forgotten. Chompy returned the hug as best as she could, though she never actually took her hands off of the ground.

"I can't imagine what it would be like without a nice, comfy shell to come home too…" Koopie practically wept. "Say… why don't you come with us? We're on a quest to free the legendary Star Spirits, and I'm sure we could use your help! What do you say, guys?"

The girl suddenly perked up at the phrase 'Star Spirits' and quickly nodded her head in response.

"Well… it would be nice to have a little extra help taking down Bowsa's baddies" postulated Bombette.

"And it's not like we can just leave her out here…" added Goommaria.

"Well, that settles it then!" Mario announced. "Welcome to the team, Chompy! Now, let's head back to Parakarry and give her back her letters! I'm sure she'd love to meet you!"

"Ah, darn it!" Parakarry groaned as she pulled tiny needles from her face. "That's the fifth cactus I've tripped into today! But, I can't give up looking for them now! I'd lose my honor as a postal worker!"

"Well, look no further, because we've got them all right here!" Bombette boasted as she and her friends reached the broken bridge.

"Really?" the Parakoopa exclaimed as she rushed over to them. "Yes! You're my heroes! Now I've finally found all the letters that I've lost… today".

That last word nearly caused Mario to swallow his own tongue.

"Today?" he nervously repeated.

"Well… to be honest…" Parakarry bashfully began. "I maaaay have kind-of, sort-of… lost letters all over the Mushroom Kingdom even before being attacked…"

This admission was followed by a chorus of synchronized face-palming.

"Heheh… yeah…" Parakarry laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head. "You know, you're pretty good at finding letters… do you think you can keep an out for them during your travels? If you do that, I promise to help you every step along the way, even after flying you guys over this gorge!"

"That sounds just fine to me!" Mario agreed as he shook her hand. "Wow, two new partners in less than an hour? What are the chances of that?"

"New partner?" Parakarry asked, confused. "Who are you talking about?"

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy chimed in, catching the other woman off-guard.

"Ah! It's back!" Parakarry panicked as she ran to hide behind a rock, but ended up banging her head against it as she tripped.

"What's back?" asked Goommaria.

"The beast that attacked me!" Parakarry replied, pointing a shaky hand towards the dark-skinned Chomp.

In response, Chompy just tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Um… I'm sure there must have been some kind of misunderstanding…" Koopie suggested. "Chompy's such a sweet girl! I'm sure she was just trying to say 'hello'-"

"No, she wasn't!" Parakarry interrupted. "She said, and I quote: 'Bark bark bark!' That's practically a death threat to someone like me!"

"Look, I know that as a mailwoman you've probably had some bad experiences with dogs in the past, but you shouldn't extend that to Chain Chomps too!" Goommaria argued. "They're normal Mono, just like you and me! Even if they don't quite look like it…"

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy agreed with a smile before dashing towards where Parakarry was hiding.

"Aaaah!" the flying girl screamed as the Chain Chomp playfully chased after her. "Can't you see how vicious and bloodthirsty she is? She's a menace! I'm sorry Mario, but I don't think I can travel with you if you plan on bringing her along too!"

"Well, it looks like you have another choice to make, Mario" pointed out Bombette. "Do we take Chompy or Parakarry with us to find Dry Dry Ruins?"

 _ ***Bad End***_

"Yeah? That's what you said about the Clefts, and they almost assaulted you right there!" Goommaria pointed out. "And that was just a few women! What chance do you think we have against an entire army?"

Mario was about to refute her claims when he suddenly remembered just how close he was to being raped by the Clefts earlier, how he nearly ruined their entire adventure - and the country - just because he didn't want to upset people he didn't even know.

"Fine…" he reluctantly conceded. "What do you suggest then?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Goommaria answered happily. "The fairground looks pretty open, right? All we have to do is sneak around the sides until we spot the letter, and run in and grab it before anyone notices! Quick and painless!"

"I'm not so sure about this…" Koopie said nervously. "What if we get caught?"

"Don't worry about it!" Goommaria replied. "If push comes to shove, I'm sure we can handle a few country bumpkins…"

"You were saying?" Mario asked as a pack of security guards lead them into a tunnel beneath the fairgrounds .

"Oh, shut up…" Goommaria grumbled back.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" a Mandy Mole wearing a ringmaster's outfit pondered from behind a large desk. "Looks like we got ourselves a couple of moles… and not the good kind neither…"

"We found these crooks try'n to break in northern entrance, miss Melanoma" one of the guards explained. "Whatcha reckon we do with 'em?"

"Well, I figure that if they want to be part of the fair so badly, we should let'em!" the manager exclaimed. "Six hours of community service for each of 'em!"

"Six hours!" Bombette blurted. "Don't you guys think you're making a mountain out of a molehill here?"

"Sorry, sweet-pea, but them's the works!" the ringmaster replied. "If'n you want to abuse our hospitality, then we reserve the right to abuse you. Now, take'm away, girls…. 'Cept for the hairy one. I have somethin' special in mind for him…"

"Here you go, ma'am" Goommaria said dryly in a white apron as she handed a Mandy Mole a piece of food from within a sales booth. "One deep fried corn-on-the-cob-on-a-stick. Enjoy".

"Thank you!" the woman replied before another Mole took her place.

"I'll kindly have five o' the number ones, if you don't mind!" the customer happily ordered.

"Coming right up…" Goommaria replied before turning around. "Koopie! Bombette! We need five more cobs, on the double!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm working as fas as I can!" Koopie whimpered with her hair in a hairnet as she struggled to maintain control of her deep-frier. "My goodness, these things are dangerous!"

"Yeah, but look on the bright side…" Bombette added from beside her, struggling with her own fryer. "We still probably have a better chance at surviving today than Mario does…"

Meanwhile, in a booth not that far away, Mario lay bound, gagged, and naked across a small table, completely helpless as Melanoma cajoled the crowd above him.

"Step right up, step right up!" the ringmaster called out to every passing woman she saw. "Test your might against the 'Indomitable Mushroom'! Wow your friends, impress your loved ones, and see if you're worthy of the fabulous prize!"

The 'Indomitable Mushroom' of which she spoke was none other than Mario's penis, only engorged to three times its usual length. Mandy Moles couldn't help but stare in awe passed on by, and it didn't take long for one in a blue shirt to stop and ask about it.

"Oh my stars…" she gasped as her eyes fixed on the dick's throbbing head. "How did ya'll get that varmint to be so big?"

"That's the power of an ultra shroom on a human pecker!" Melanoma grandly explained. "This beaut's eighteen inches long and four inches wide! Think you can handle her?"

"I don't know…" the woman replied as drool dripped from her mouth. "…but I'm hankerin to try!"

"Then today's your lucky day, ma'am!" the ringmaster continued loud enough for everyone to hear. "For the low, low price of ten coins, you get the chance to see just how far you can take her! And, if you make it all the way down to the base, you win the grand prize!"

"Okay then, I'll give her a shot!" the woman said as she tossed Melanoma a fistfull of gold. "What are the rules?"

"It's simple!" the other Mole replied. "Just stick his cock in yer yapper and see how far down you can go! But, if ya'll start dilly dallying or turnin' yella, then you lose and have go to the end of the line! Now, give'er your best shot!"

With that, the blue-shirted girl walked over to Mario's upright prick and knelt down, taking the tip into her mouth. Mario couldn't help but groan against his gag as he felt her warm, moist tongue slide over the underside of his oversensitive head and push into her throat. She didn't get much further, though and had to pull back after only a few seconds of sucking his cock.

"Aw, better luck next time, hun!" Melanoma quipped as the woman's mouth popped off Mario's prick. "Next!"

The next woman in line was a Mandy Mole with long, blonde pigtails and a yellow shirt, and she wasted no time in shoving Mario's prick as far as it could go down her throat. She was able to make it about halfway before she had to stop, creating an obscene bulge in her throat as her esophagus squeezed Mario's prick for all it was worth. She didn't give up right away though, and swirled her tongue around to try and ease in as much as she could, but eventually she had to back down.

The next Mole, wearing a red shirt, was only able to swallow the first few inches, but that seemed to be more than enough for her. For over a minute she just enjoyed lathering the tip with her agile tongue, lapping up every drop of pre-cum she could until the ringmaster finally had to force her off it.

The next woman, wearing a green shirt and a cowboy hat, seemed determined to wolf the entire thing down even if it killed her. Bit by bit she shoved Mario's cock down her throat, meticulously massaging every inch of until finally she was a heartbeat away from reaching the base. Unfortunately for her, that's when she ran out of time and she had to concede her position to the next woman in line.

This Mandy Mole had quite a large bosom compared to the others, and Mario could actually feel it wrap around the bottom of his prick as her mouth lowered around his tip. She only made it a few inches, but it was a very memorable few inches as he thought he'd blow his load right then and there.

It wasn't until a rather skinny looking girl with small breasts and an orange shirt came up that someone was actually able to win. She didn't even try any of the fancy techniques that the others had: she just lined it up with her mouth and shoved it all the way to the entrance of her stomach.

"It looks like we have ourselves a winner!" Melanoma loudly announced. "Congratulations, my friend!"

"Eh, it was nothin'" the woman shrugged after releasing Mario's prick. "So, where's my prize?"

"Right there in front of you!" the manager replied, pointing towards Mario's swollen ballsack. "One load of the highest quality sperm this side of Mt. Rugged! Dig in!"

"Don't mind if I do!" the petite girl replied before swiftly gulping Mario's cock right back down to the base again. Then, without any hesitation, she began bobbing her head all the way up and down his length without so much as a gag.

It felt more than a little strange to Mario to have such a long dick, but it felt even weirder to have someone pleasure the whole thing. It was very similar to a normal blowjob, but everything seemed to feel at least ten times as good to the point where he couldn't feel anything else.

Naturally he couldn't hold out for that long under such a pleasurable onslaught, and began firing a load directly into the Mole's stomach. The ultra shroom ensured that his load was extra potent, however, so it kept firing like a fire hose into her gut until it actually started to spill out of her mouth a little. Once he was done, she carefully removed his cock from her mouth and swallowed down whatever leftover cum she could, a content smile plastered on her face.

The effect of the ultra shroom was far from wearing off, however, and so Mario's dick remained pointing straight up as it drizzled leftover sperm onto his chest.

"You see, everyone? Anyone can beat her if they put their mind and their mettle to it!" the ringmaster proclaimed to everyone within earshot. "Now, who feels woman enough to test their gums next?"

At this point, the line looked like it went on for miles...

By the time the ultra shroom had weared off a few hours later, Mario felt like he was completely drained. Over almost two hundred women had tested their throats on Mario's aching cock, and over forty of them had received a mouthful of his prize - though, not all of the 'winners' had managed to make it all the way to the base.

"Hey, don't go all soft on me now! Get up!" a Mandy Mole complained as she tugged on Mario's flaccid cock. "So much for bein' indomitable…"

"I'm apologize, my dear friends, but it looks like our guest here needs to catch his breath" Melanoma announced to the crowd. "But, come back in just a few minutes, and we'll have an even grander game for ya'll to play! Trust me when I say you won't want to miss this!"

She then pulled Mario's table into her booth and shuttered the windows, cutting herself and Mario off from the outside world.

"Well tarnation!" the ringmaster cried out as she undid Mario's gag and shoved a red mushroom-milkshake into his mouth. "You might be the fattest cash cow this fair ever saw! 'Shame that we'll have to let you skedaddle soon! Otherwise, we'd keep milkin' that udder for good!"

"Yeah… too bad…" Mario groaned in between sips. "Now, what is it you're going to make me do now?"

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough, pumpkin!" Melanoma replied, lightly slapping his cheek. "Now, get this pony show on the track!"

Mario's prick was already back to full hardness by the time he was wheeled back outside, though this time it was a much more reasonable size. The other big difference was that Melanoma had taken the time to undo his leg restraints before taking him back out, meaning that he could now move the lower part of his body entirely freely.

"Ladies and gentleladies!" Melanoma called out as she addressed the sizable crowd that had gathered outside. "I'm sure ya'll are familiar of our famous 'mechanical bull' that we bring out for the wild and daring to ride every year… well, this time it's anything but mechanical, and he's ready breed!"

This caused quite a loud cheer from the crowd as they realized exactly what she meant, though Mario didn't quite share their enthusiasm.

"The rules of the game are simple!" the manager went onto explain. "You ride the bull until either he puts a calf in your cooch, or he bucks you off! Sounds easy, but trust me when I say he _don't_ want you to win… thirty coins per Mole, and no do-overs! Now, who's the brave young lady who wants to go first?"

A hundred women instantly raised up their hands, but it was a Mole wearing a pink-plaid shirt who was ultimately called on first. She eagerly kicked off her denim shorts and white panties into the mud as she ran up to the table and lined herself up with Mario's prick, her hairy pussy already soaking wet.

"Aaaaand… start!" Melanoma shouted, signalling the woman to drop down and impale herself on Mario's prick.

Mario was quick to respond and jerked his hips up to try and thrust her off, but all that did was embed himself even deeper into her warm, welcoming cunt. He tried pulling back to slip his dick out, but he only made it about an inch before her hungry pussy lips followed down after him. He tried thrusting to the side, thrusting strong, thrusting weak, thrusting erratically, but she just wrapped her legs around him and kept riding his cock for all he was worth.

"Hoowee! He's got some spirit!" his rapist complimented over the sound of their hips slapping together. "It'll take more than that to take care of me! If'n you want me gone, you're gonna have to make me finish first!"

Not having much of a choice, Mario did just that. He ground his hips against the woman's swollen clit, he thrust up against her womb, and he did everything he could think of to try and loosen her grip. It seemed to be working too, as he could feel her legs start to relax around him and her hands went from holding his shoulders to fondling her breasts.

That progress came with a price, though, and every time he whacked that Mole he felt his own orgasm start to approach. His balls felt like they were going to burst as they filled with mushroom-induced seed, and the Mole's cunt felt like it was trying to milk out every drop he had.

"Not bad, boy!" the woman commented in between pants, her shirt now unbuttoned and displaying her freckled breasts. "But two can play at that game! Let's see if you can handle _this!_ "

She then lifted her hips up to the point where Mario's cock was almost free from its prison and then slammed back down, taking his dick deeper than ever before. And then she kept on slamming, thrusting her voracious cunt against him so quickly and powerfully that he didn't even have the chance to fight back. All he could do was lie there and take it, allowing her cunt to ravage his dick in search of her elusive prize.

Finally that prize came, and he could feel his balls begin to unload within her. Although he couldn't see behind her sunglasses, Mario had a feeling her eyes were bulging as his dick filled her full to bursting and impregnated her winnings.

"Ooooh yeah…" the Mandy Mole sighed as her own orgasm coursed through her body. "Nothin says farmin' like seeding the soil… my daughters are going to be so happy!"

Mario felt humiliated by all this, but he didn't let that get to him. He knew that, after today, he'd probably never see any of these women ever again.

"Now don't go gettin' comfortable now!" Melanoma jeered as she slapped Mario's stomach. "You've still got three hours to go!"

Mario turned to her with shocked look on his face - he thought he only had two hours left.

"Aw, didn't you know?" the woman asked mockingly. "It's illegal in Molehill County to whore without a license, and you just knocked someone up for thirty coins! If that ain't whorin', then I don't know what is! So, as manager of this fine establishment, I have no choice but to extend your community service by another hour… and keep extendin' so long as you keep puttin' puppies in our pussies!"

Mario then grunted something that was probably an expletive against his gag, but Melanoma simply shrugged in response.

"Sorry, boy, them's the rules!" she dismissed. "Maybe next time you'll try harder to buck her off! Speaking of which… who's next!?"

Mario certainly tried his best not to father any more children that day, but the only loser at that booth was him. Woman after woman impaled their cunts with his cock, and cunt he filled with his seed. He kept going long after his friends had already been released, at least twenty eight women by the time the fair shut down that evening. But he still had community service to fulfill, so kept him overnight to use the next day of the fair. And then the next. And then even after the fair was over, they kept offering 'bull rides' all over the county, impregnating almost every woman on the southwest side of Mt. Rugged with his seed in an endless parade of sex.

It only took a few days for Mario's mind to break from all this, though, and he eventually stopped trying to fight back - not that the Mandy Moles minded. Instead, they rebranded him as a stud service and offered him to anyone who could afford him - an act that was more than supported when Bowsa eventually took over the nation imposed her will on the male populace. His friends, meanwhile, were never heard from again.

The End.


	19. Chapter 18: Dry Dry Desert

"I'm sorry, Parakarry, but I just can't abandon her out here with nowhere to go." Mario apologized as he stepped in front of Chompy, stopping her from chasing the Parakoopa any further. "You're going to have to find the rest of those letters on your own."

"Oh... okay then…" Parakarry panted as she slowed to a stop and landed back on the ground. "I guess I'll see you back in Toad Town then. Good luck on the rest of your journey!"

With that, Parakarry turned around and stepped forward - right off a nearby cliff. She fell, screaming for several feet until she remembered she had wings and hurriedly stopped herself right before she reached the ground.

"Uh… I meant to do that…" Parakarry said bashfully once she was back at the top of the cliff. "See you later!"

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy woofed happily, nuzzling her head lovingly against Mario's side as Parakarry flew off across the gorge.

"Don't worry, we won't be leaving you behind anytime soon…" Mario sighed as she patted the woman lightly on the head.

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Koopie cooed as she watched. "Thank you for picking her, Mario! That was the right thing to do!"

"Yeah, maybe, but we still have one tiny, itty bitty problem we need to deal with…" Bombette said as she pointed to the nearby cliffside. "We kinda forgot to ask Parakarry to take us across this gorge."

"Oh, yeah, right…" Mario replied bashfully. "Sorry about that, guys…"

"It's fine, Mario…" Goommaria sighed tiredly as her shoulders slumped. "I'm sure we'll find another way across… eventually…"

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy suddenly interrupted as she bounced up and down.

"Huh? What is it?" Koopie asked, concerned. "Do you have an idea?"

The Chain Chomp only barked once in response before she abruptly took hold of Mario's waist with one hand and her long tail in the other. Mario stood there bewildered for a few seconds as he watched her toss her chain-like tail across the gorge and wrap it around one of the wooden bridge posts on the other side.

"What are you-" Mario began to say, but was cut off when Chompy suddenly threw them both off the edge of the cliff. He could see the bottom of the gorge sweep hurriedly past his vision as panic and vertigo swiftly overwhelmed his mind. But before he could even start screaming, Chompy had already used her tail to swing back up and land them both safely on the other side of the gap.

"Ah- oh." Mario gasped, cutting short his cry of terror. "Uh, thanks, Chompy…"

"Bark!" she replied as she rubbed her head lovingly against his leg and uncurled her tail so she could wag it better.

"Okay, who wants to go next?" Mario shouted back to the other side of the ravine.

"Um… m-maybe I can just wait here until you guys get b-back…" Koopie stuttered as she stared down into the distant valley below. "I'm s-sure that it won't take t-too long…"

Seeing the way her friend trembled, Bombette let out a quiet sigh and stepped forward towards the cliff.

"I'll do it!" she proudly announced.

"R-really?" Koopie gasped, shocked. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!" the Bob-omb laughed back confidently. "I am the heaviest one of us, after all, so if the post is going to give out, it's probably going to give out for me…"

Chompy barked affirmatively in response and swung back to the other side of the gorge.

"Heh… here goes nothing…" Bombette laughed nervously as she felt the Chain Chomp's arm wrap around her waist.

"Wait!" Koopie interrupted, throwing herself against the other girl in a tight hug. "Thank you… Please promise me that you'll make it across okay, alright?"

"Pfft, please, it's just a little jump!" Bombette scoffed as she pried Koopie off of her. "No big deal!"

"Bark!" Chompy agreed before grabbing onto Bombette again and swinging them both across. The wooden post she swung from didn't even groan under their combined weight, signalling to everyone that it was still perfectly safe.

"S-see, what'd I tell you?" Bombette said shakily as she regained her footing.

"Well, I guess it's my turn." Goommaria said as she stepped forward, only to find herself blocked by Koopie's shell.

"No… I'll go next…" the red-haired woman quietly asserted. "I… I know I can do this! I have to!"

Goommaria blinked a few times in surprise before she smiled and took a step back. Chompy was back over on their side a moment later and Koopie tepidly stepped up to be swung to the other side.

"Let me know when it's over…" Koopie requested as she shut her eyes.

"Bark bark!" Chompie replied before grabbing hold of the Koopa's shell and leaping off the cliff. Koopie kept her eyes closed tightly shut the entire time, her mind desperately trying to focus on anything else as she felt the wind rush past her ears. This turned out to work a little too well, since her eyes were still firmly closed even after she had finally landed. But then she felt something that caused her eyes to shoot right back open - a smooth, gentle kiss on the lips.

"Good job…" Bombette congratulated as she broke her kiss. "You did it…"

"Oh my!" Koopie whimpered back as she tried to hid her beet-red face inside her shell. "It was nothing…"

"Hey! Are you rapping with my tortuga?" Goommaria asked playfully as Chompy finished swinging her over as well. "You sneaky bomb…"

"What can I say?" Bombette shrugged back. "Girls love my _explosive_ personality~"

"Well, hopefully they'll love it over in the Dry Dry Desert too, because we need to get going." Mario interjected. "It's already noon, and we still have a lot of hiking to do if we're going to make it there by nightfall."

"Alright, let's go…" Bombette agreed as she gave Koopie a subtle wink. "We can continue this later~"

* * *

A few minutes later and they were finally over the peak of Mt. Rugged. They began their descent down the other side and promptly ran into yet another gorge, this one surrounded by tall mesas that was at least twice as wide and twice as deep as the previous one.

"Wow… that's a long way down…" Koopie marveled as she stared down into the ravine. "I bet if you fell in that, you'd have to pack a lunch so you don't get too hungry on the way down."

"Well, at least the bridge _here_ isn't busted" Bombette pointed out thankfully as she gestured towards a nearby rope bridge. "Let's go!"

The group then filed one by one onto the narrow bridge: first Bombette, followed closely by Chompy, Mario, Goommaria, and Koopie. While it was rather rickety, it seemed to hold their combined weights just fine - not that it was any comfort to them as they stared down into the abyss below.

"Don't look down... don't look down…" Koopie muttered to herself as she walked. "Don't look-"

"Hey there!" a mysterious voice suddenly interrupted from above them. "Hold up a sec, pardner!"

"Huh?" Goommaria grunted in confusion. "Did a Mandy Mole follow us all the way out here?"

"I don't think so…" Bombette replied as she pointed upwards. "Look!"

Flying there above the bridge in front of them was a tan woman who looked at least seven feet tall with short, light grey hair, dark black bird wings instead of arms, short blue jeans, and a beige tube top.

"Just a dern minute…" she demanded as she eyed Mario over. "I've seen you somewhere…"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about" Mario replied honestly, but the vulture woman simply ignored him. Instead,she landed landed violently onto the bridge and somehow managed to take out a small poster from one of her pockets.

"Yep…" she mused to herself as she glanced between Mario and the poster. "Verrrry similar."

"Er… can we help you, miss?" Mario asked awkwardly.

"Yeah." the vulture replied as she put the poster away and took flight once again. "You look a lot like this feller 'Mario' who's on Bowsa's wanted poster… you wouldn't happen to be him, would ya?"

"You must have me mistaken for someone else…" Mario replied panickedly as he glanced down at the canyon beneath him. "My name's, uh… Luigi! Yeah, I'm Mario's brother Luigi!"

"Really, pard?" the bounty-hunter asked suspiciously. "'Cause you really do look like this dude…"

"Yeah, I get that all the time…" Mario lied as he casually waved her off. "You have not idea how annoying it gets. I'll be out minding my own business when suddenly somebody will go 'Hey, there's Mario!' and draw a big crowd, and then I have to explain to everyone that I'm Luigi and they all leave with disappointed sighs. Being second banana really sucks sometimes…"

"Hmmm…" the vulture mumbled as she continued to stare. "Well, yer not Mario, I guess, so I reckon you can pass. No point in in capturing some loser I can't even get a bounty fer."

"Gee, thanks!" Mario replied as he tried to hide his anger. "We'll be on our way!"

The vulture woman then gave a brief wave with one of her wings and flew back to her nest, which was located atop a nearby masa in the middle of the canyon, and Mario and his friends continued their trek across the bridge.

"Good thinking back there, Mario." Goommaria whispered into his ear as they walked. "That could have ended _very_ badly."

"Thanks, but uh… don't tell my brother about any of this, okay?" Mario whispered back.

Goommaria smiled back and replied with a brief kiss.

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

* * *

As the team finished crossing the bridge and kept hiking through the countryside of Mt. Rugged, they noticed that the short shrubs and grasses that populated the other side of the mountain were growing thinner and the air seemed to fill with more and more dust. It wasn't until they passed over one final ridge that they actually see the source of it all - Dry Dry Desert, its yellow, sandy dunes stretching out in front of them as far as their eyes could see.

"Well… congratulations, Mario… we're officially halfway there." Goommaria panted as she wiped the sweat from her cap. "But I'm sure it's nothing we can't handle, right Mario? Mario?"

Mario didn't reply and simply stared blankly at the desert in front of him, as if he was reliving something he wished he had forgotten.

"Mario!" Goommaria shouted as she shook his shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"What?" he asked back, confused. "Er, yeah, sure I am. I was just… airing out my moustache…"

"Aroo?" Chompy whimpered concernedly as she nuzzled up against his side.

"Don't worry, it's nothing." Mario dismissed as he played with the Chain Chomp's hair. "Let's just keep focused on rescuing that Star Spirit, okay?"

Mario's partners reluctantly agreed and set forth down the desert road in front of them. It wasn't long before they came across a tent set up on the side of the road, which was surrounded by several exhausted-looking Koopas wearing mining helmets and drinking bottles of water.

"Who are these women?" Mario quietly asked his friends as they approached. "Are they working for Queen Bowsa?"

"No, I don't think so." Goommaria whispered back. "They don't have any Koopa flags, and I don't think they're trying to block the road. In fact, they seem more equipped for an archeological expedition than a military one."

"Hey, wait a minute, is that…?" interrupted Koopie, squinting her eyes."It is! Professor Kolorado!"

Koopie then broke from the group and ran up to a woman with long black hair and wearing a green shell.

"Why hello there, my good woman! It is so good to see you again!" the professor heartily proclaimed.

"You two know each other?" Bombette asked as she walked up with the rest of her friends.

"Yes, we do!" Koopie replied. "Everyone, I would like you all to meet Professor Kolorado! We actually live close by in Koopa Village, and she has been one of my biggest inspirations for as long as I can remember!"

"A pleasure to meet you all!" Kolorado greeted as she politely lifted her hat. "May I ask as to what end you five have ventured all the way out here to Dry Dry Desert for? You are an awful long way from the comfortable woodlands of the central Mushroom Kingdom, after all."

"Well, I'm not sure if you've heard, but Queen Bowsa has kidnapped the noble Star Spirits, and we need to rescue them to save Prince Peach." Goommaria succinctly explained. "We are currently looking for the one hidden inside Dry Dry Ruins-"

"By Joan, that's exactly what we came here to find!" Professor Colorado gasped, interrupting Goommaria. "The legends of the ruins have long fascinated me, and my assistants and I came here to discover if they are really true."

"Really? That's great!" Goommaria exclaimed. "Maybe we can help each other out! Have you been able to find anything yet?"

"I'm afraid not." Kolorado replied sadly. "Despite the legends describing the lost palace as being even bigger than our monarch's, there doesn't seem to be a trace of it anywhere out here. That doesn't mean we've given up yet, however! We will comb every grain of sand in this desert if it means locating this lost monument!"

"Well, as admirable as that sounds, we don't have that kind of time." Bombette chimed in. "We need to find the Star Spirits before Bowsa takes over the Mushroom Kingdom, and I doubt she'll be waiting for us while we're off playing in the sand."

"Yes, I suppose you're right…" Kolorado conceded. "Perhaps you should try asking around Dry Dry Outpost for more information. Supposedly, the people who live there are descendents of those who originally built Dry Dry Ruins, so they may know something about its location. They have been silent to us thus far, but maybe you will have better luck, Mr. Mario."

"Well, that's a start, at least." Mario replied. "How do we get there?"

"Simple! Just keep following this road and you can't miss it!" the professor explained. "Just don't stray too far from the path; it can be quite dangerous out there in the dunes if you don't know that you're doing."

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy barked confidently in response.

"Yeah, I'm sure we'll make it through just fine!" Koopie nodded. "Good luck on your expedition though, Professor!"

"And good luck to you as well, my friend!" Kolorado replied. "Hopefully fate will bring us back together once again!"

* * *

"... Are we there yet?" Bombette asked with her shoulders slumped after an hour of walking down the desert road.

"You asked that two minutes ago…" Goommaria sighed beside her.

"Really? I can't tell anymore…" the cooked bomb replied beside her. "Everything looks the same… and it feels like time is melting together…"

"Tell me about it…" Koopie groaned behind them. "Even my air conditioning isn't helping… maybe we should have asked Kolorado to fill up our water before we left…"

"Yeah, probably…" Mario agreed, wringing the sweat out of his red hat.

"Bark…" Chompy woofed sadly as her long tongue dangled out the side of her mouth.

"Hey, wait a second…" Koopie said suddenly, perking up. "I think I see something! Is that a lemonade stand?"

"It's probably just a mirage…" Goommaria groaned back, not even bothering to look up. "... again…"

"No, wait… I see it too!" Mario exclaimed. "There, on the side of the road!"

All five of them craned their necks upward and, sure enough, a Goomba woman wearing a red hoodie was sitting there behind a wooden crate, with a crudely made sign nearby that read 'Lemonade'.

"Holy shiitake!" Goommaria swore before breaking out into a sprint. "I call first dibs!"

"Hey, no fair!" Koopie complained as she and the others took off after Goommaria. "What about your poor 'tortuga'?"

"She can wait!" Goommaria shouted back.

The woman in the red hoodie sat back in her chair, calmly looking at her nails while Mario's party thundered towards her. When they finally arrived, they all practically collided with the crate and almost knocked it over, and yet the woman manning it didn't so much as flinch.

"May I help you?" the vendor asked casually.

"Yes!" Mario hastily replied. "We'll have five glass- no, five _pitchers_ of lemonade please!"

"Of course!" the Goomba replied, taking out a tray that contained exactly that many pitchers from within her crate. "Help yourselves!"

Each of them hurriedly grabbed onto a flask and began chugging their drinks down as quickly as they could, with the exception of Chompy who simply placed hers on the ground and lapped it up with her tongue.

"Whoo!" Mario sighed as he took a break from his pitcher. "Thanks, we needed that! How much do we owe you?"

"Oh, I'd say about… 10,000 coins." the hooded Goomba replied after counting on her fingers a few times. "Before tax, that is."

"Pfft!" Mario sputtered, spitting the juice in his mouth all over the ground in front of him. "What!? 10,000 coins for lemonade!? You've got to be kidding!"

"Hey, it's not my fault that you didn't ask for the price before you ordered," the vendor replied. "Now cough up the dough, or else!"

"But we don't have that kind money…" Koopie shyly confessed.

"Well… I suppose we could make a trade instead…" the Goomba woman replied as she scratched her chin. "That man you've got there looks pretty valuable. How about I take him off your hands and we call things even?"

"What!?" Goommaria shouted back. "I'm sorry, but Mario is _not_ for sale!"

"I don't think you understand what I mean…" the other Goomba said slyly as she took out a white mask with a black painted and slipped it over her face. "I wasn't asking for your permission… let's get him, girls!"

The sandy dunes around them suddenly began to shake with life before half a dozen women armed with ropes and spears in matching red hoodies and white masks burst out of the surrounding hills.

"Bandits!" Goommaria cried out in terror. "We need to get out of here!"

"Too late, morons!" one of them said as they tightened the circle around the group. "There's no way we're letting a cash cow like him get away, and we plan on milking him for everything he's worth!"

Mario and the others quickly tried to look for a way to escape, but by then the bandits were too close. Most of them had accepted the fact that they were about to be captured, with one noticeable exception.

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy barked wildly as she began to spin in circles through the sand.

"What is she doing?" Mario asked panickedly. "We don't have time for this!"

"I think she's chasing her tail…" Bombette replied.

Chompy just ignored them, however, and kept spinning faster and faster. Her heavy chain tail stayed stuck on the ground as she did so, causing her to kick up more and more dust as she increased speed. Eventually, there was so much of it in the air that it was practically a sandstorm, and Mario had to cover his face to stop it from getting into his eyes.

"What the-" one of the bandits cursed as she tried to clean out the holes in her mask. "I can't see!"

"Now's our chance! Let's go!" Goommaria ordered as she made a break for the road.

"Bark bark!" Chompy howled in response before grabbing Mario's hand in her mouth and dragging him out of the mini dust storm. By the time the bandits could see again, all five adventurers were already long gone.

* * *

Mario and his friends kept sprinting down the desert road until they were certain they weren't being followed anymore, at which point they practically collapsed on the side of the road and tried to catch their breaths

"Wow, thanks a lot, Chompy!" Mario panted heavily. "You really saved my bacon back there!"

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy barked happily in response as she sat down in front of Mario and awaited her inevitable petting.

"Yeah, and it looks like we're almost to town, too!" Goommaria said as she pointed towards the brown buildings in the distance. "I think our newest team member deserves a _reward_ for that, don't you think?"

"Aroo?" Chompy mumbled confusedly as she stared up at the man petting her.

"Um, well... I kinda told the girls that I'd kiss them every time they saved my life." Mario explained with a bright blush on his face. "But you don't have to do that if you don't-"

Before Mario could even finish speaking, Chompy pounced on top of him and knocked him to the ground, licking his face wildly the whole way down.

"Ha!" Bombette laughed over the sound of Mario's face being covered in slobber. "I thought you knew by that that you should be more careful when you offer a Mono a treat, Mario! You never know that might happen!"

Mario tried to reply, but found that he couldn't as he felt Chompy massive tongue force its way inside his mouth. There was so much of it that it actually caused his cheeks to bulge out a little, and he could feel the tip of it swirl around the back of his throat. The whole time he could feel the Chain Chomp's damp cunt rub up against his leg underneath her white robes, and he could tell that she'd fuck him right there if she was given the chance.

Unfortunately, this oral assault made it very hard for Mario to breathe, and so he was eventually forced to push Chompy off, much to her disappointment.

"Awoo…" the silver-haired girl whined sadly a she left a long trail of spit connecting their mouths. It was obvious by the way she shifted her hips that she was still very _unsatisfied_.

"Sorry, but as much as I know you'd love to get more 'acquainted' with Mario here, we should probably do that in town where we're safe from all those bandits." Goommaria argued. "But don't worry, the first thing we're going to do when we get there is rent out a hotel room! I am completely bushed, and I plan on passing out the first chance I get. You can feel free to do with him whatever you like, though~"

Chompy happily barked once in agreement and bounded off towards the town in front of them.

"Man, that girl is _thirsty!_ " Bombette commented as she and the others took off after her.

* * *

 _ ***Bad End***_

"What the-" one of the bandits cursed as she tried to clean out the holes in her mask. "I can't see!"

"Now's our chance! Let's go!" Goommaria ordered as she made a break for the road.

The other members of the party quickly followed suit, with the exception of Mario, who was too blinded by the sandstorm to see where his friends were running. By the time things finally calmed down enough for him to see again, he was left completely alone in the center of the circle of bandits.

"Huh, that was easier than I thought it'd be." remarked their leader. "Grab him, girls!"

Seeing the thieves close in around him, Mario finally found it in him to try and flee, but it was already too late. The bandits quickly tied his arms behind his back, gagged him with a handkerchief and wrapped a blindfold around his eyes. Then they all worked together to pick him up over their heads and whisked him away into the Dry Dry Desert sands.

* * *

Mario remained helpless on top of them for a good thirty minutes before they set him back down, removing his blindfold as they did so.

"Here we are!" the Goomba bandit announced as she tied a rope around Mario's neck. "Welcome to your new home!"

Mario squinted as his eyes readjusted to the scorching desert sun, but he was eventually able to take in his new surroundings. The place seemed to be a small encampment nestled between two large dunes comprised entirely of flimsy, brown tents. All around him, women in red hoodies went about their work, sorting through large chests of gold coins and jewelry, feeding and watering camels, and selling things to strange women with mouse ears on the tops of their heads and wearing drab brown robes and black domino masks.

A rough tug on Mario's new leash signaled him to start following the Goomba bandit through the camp, which he did reluctantly. As he was dragged deeper into the camp, Mario glanced into some of the tents as he went by. In one, he saw a Toad man being sized up by a pair of bandits, each measuring the dimensions of his limbs - and his cock - before moving on to check his teeth.

In another tent he could see another male Toad in an even worse situation - being mercilessly gangbanged by an entire group of bandits, each of them not seeming to care how much noise they made as they ground their sopping pussies all over his body. One was, of course, impaled on his cock while two more rubbed their cunts against his chest and stomach, and four more had taken to grinding on each of his arms and legs. It made Mario shudder in fear and arousal just looking at it.

Eventually, the Goomba dragging by the throat Mario came to a stop in the center of the camp, where a small group of women playing cards on a large blanket.

"Hey, Goomburglar, nice piece of meat you got there!" greeted a female Toad bandit with an orange spotted cap and dark brown hair extending from underneath it. "You here to lose _him_ too?"

"You wish, Sneak T.!" Goomburglar laughed back. "No, I'm here to _win_ back all that money you swindled from me!"

"Ha! If you say so!" Sneak T. replied. "Have a seat then!"

The other bandits scooted aside to make room for Mario and his captor and they both swiftly sat down in their spots.

"So, you going all in on the first game?" Sneak T. asked skeptically. "That'd be pretty risky, even for you."

"Nope! This bad boy is mine, and nothing is ever going to change that!" Goomburglar smiled back smugly. "But… I am willing to put certain… parts of him up for rent as part of a wager…"

"I'm listening…" Sneak T. replied, tapping the top of her deck of cards.

"Instead of betting any cash, how about I let the winner of the next pot give him a nice long blowjob if I lose?" the Goomba proposed.

"Ha! Are you kidding me?" the Toad scoffed back. "If I wanted to drink some cum, I'd just go into a tent and order a glass there! You're going to have to do better than that!"

"Oh really…?" Goomburglar said slyly as she undid the buttons on Mario's overalls.

She then skillfully stripped off his pants and revealed his throbbing dick for the whole circle to see. A few well-timed strokes later and his erection had reached full length, which elicited several hungry stares from the women around him. Some even licked their lips as they saw a drop of pre-cum form on the tip of his cock.

"Are you sure about that?" Goomburglar asked knowingly.

Sneak T. sat there silently with her eyes glued to Mario's dick for several seconds before she finally replied "... Fine, but you better not back out on this when you lose!"

"Please, have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Goomburglar asked facetiously as the cards were slowly dealt.

As soon as they had their cards, the bandits immediately zoned in on their hands and began looking through them. Then, one by one, each of them started to stealthily switch their cards for others that they had hidden around the place; for Goomburglar, it was from up her sleeve, another it was from within her hood, and another from underneath her legs. All of this was easy to see for Mario, but the bandits seemed too focused on their own card tricks to notice any of the other's.

In the end, it was Sneak T. who ended up cheating the best, as she laid down a straight flush once all the bets were finally called.

"Damn it, not again!" Goomburglar cursed when she saw the results. "Alright, he's all yours!"

"I tried to warn you, didn't I?" Sneak T. snickered as she pulled Mario over to her. "Come here, big boy! Let's see if this mushroom tastes as good as it looks~"

Mario closed his eyes and waited for the Toad to start wildly sucking on his rod, but she calmly slipped it inside her mouth and began to leisurely suck on the the tip of it instead. Her tongue slowly swirled around his dick's pulsing cap as she savoured the flavor, and her lips only ever reached halfway down his length as she gently bobbed her head up and down.

"Mmm, it tastes even better than I thought it would~" she cooed as she took his dick out for a moment. "Alright, everyone, deal me in for the next round!"

Much to Mario's surprise, the game continued even while Sneak T. continued to suck Mario's dick right there in the middle of the circle. He could see Goomburglar look on angrily as her slave's fresh cum was being stolen right in front of her eyes, and he could see the others glance constantly back and forth between their hands and his cock.

As the latest round of betting began, Sneak T. finally began to increase her pace, moving her mouth up and down as her lips finally passed over the base of Mario's dick. That didn't stop her from cheating, however, as she expertly replaced a pair of cards with two from under her shirt while the other women were too focused watching her mouth glide along Mario's rod.

"Well, would you look at that?" Sneak T. said nonchalantly as she removed her mouth once again. "A double pair! Looks like I win again!"

The other bandits groaned annoyed replies as they slid their coins over to where Sneak T. was sitting, and she greedily stuffed them all into a nearby bag before promptly returning her mouth to Mario's aching dick.

The next round started as usual, but this time Sneak T. seemed much more focused on inhaling Mario's cock than she was playing the game. He could feel her tongue swirl more rapidly around him as her cheeks pressed more tightly around the sides of his cock as she sucked as hard as she could. She didn't even bother to glance at the cards she was dealt, and as soon as someone raised, she folded so her blowjob could receive her full attention.

Without anything else to distract her, Sneak T. grabbed onto the back of Mario's hips with her hands and violently shoved his cock to the back of her throat. He could feel her esophagus squeeze and tremble around his length as she tried to shove it in as deeply as she could, causing Mario to groan loudly against his gag. It didn't take him that long under this assault to begin unloading his sperm into the Toad's mouth, which she swallowed eagerly with loud, boastful gulps. By now the poker game had ground to a complete stop as the other bandits simply stopped and stared at Mario firing what looked like an endless stream of cum down Sneak T.'s throat.

"Okay, you've had your fill! Now give him back!" Goomburglar announced as she tore Mario out of the other woman's mouth.

Once he was back in her possession, the Goomba bandit slipped his overalls back on and removed the handkerchief from his mouth.

"Please… water…" he panted as soon as he could talk. "I'm so thirsty…"

"Yeah, yeah, calm down, you big baby." Goomburglar grumbled back as she brought a glass of lemonade up to his lips. "Here, drink up."

At first, Mario eagerly drank down cool juice offered to him, but then he realized that there was something wrong with the taste of it. It wasn't until he felt his cock suddenly start to rise back to life again did he realize that the lemonade was actually laced with mushrooms, at which point he desperately tried to move his mouth away from the glass. Goomburglar held him tightly there, however, and didn't let him go until he had finished the entire glass.

"Alright, deal me in again!" Goomburglar ordered as she tossed the cup to the side. "I'm feeling lucky this round!"

One of the other bandits then dealt each of the women their respective hands, and Mario could see a sly grin come across Goomburglar's as she hastily replaced her cards.

"Alright, how about you pansies put an extra thousand coins into the pot, and whoever wins gets the gold _and_ the right to fuck my boy here into next week?" Goomburglar challenged cockily. "Assuming none of you are cucco, that is."

Most of the other women instantly folded, but two of them, their faces hidden by masks, called Goomburglar's bet and all their cards were revealed.

"Ha! Five aces!" the Goomba bragged as she spread her cards across the blanket. "I win!"

"Wait, isn't that, you know, impossible?" Mario asked in confusion. "And it looks like they're all of the same suit, too…"

"Hey, the meat's right!" Sneak T. agreed. "You really should have learned to cheat better by now, you know…"

"Shit…" Goomburglar swore under her breath, crossing her arms in anger. "Fine, I guess it comes down to these two then…"

Both of the masked bandits then raised their hands to reveal that they both had identical straights, but neither seemed to act that upset about it.

"Don't worry, we don't mind sharing~" one of them said as she grabbed hold of Mario's leash.

"Don't bother waiting for us, by the way" the other said as she gathered up the gold. "We plan on enjoying our prize for as long as we can…"

The two then shuttled their winnings over to a nearby empty tent and shut the flap behind them. Inside was mostly barren with the exception of two small bedrolls, which Mario had a feeling he was about to become very acquainted with.

"Hello there, Mario…" one of the two bandits greeted as she turned Mario around. "Remember us?"

"Uh, I can't say that I do…" Mario replied honestly as he tilted his head.

"What!?" the bandit screamed in response. "How could you-"

Partway through her screaming, the other bandit interrupted her friend with a light tap on the shoulder and a quick point towards her mask.

"Oh, right, almost forgot about these…" the first bandit mumbled as she and her friend removed their disguises. Underneath their masks and hoodies, the two women were actually two Dryite Toads, each wearing white robes on their bodies and green rags wrapped around their caps. "How about now?"

Mario stared at them in confusion for a few seconds before he suddenly recognized their faces and began backing towards the other side of the tent.

"I-it's you!" Mario cried out in terror. "S-stay back!"

"Aw, is that any way to greet two of the women who saved your life?" the shorter of the two Dryites asked mockingly. "You know, you still owe us for that, and we plan on collecting our debt with interest…"

Mario quickly tried to escape but only made it about two steps before a yank on his rope sent him to the ground. The two Toads then wasted no time in moving him over to one of the beds and relieving him off all his clothes.

"You know, we never actually _wanted_ to become bandits, but we had to after what you did to us" the taller Dryite explained while her friend got to work licking Mario's shaft. "We lost our jobs because of you!"

It didn't take long for the shorter one to suck Mario to full hardness, at which point she began blowing him like a sandstorm as he kept struggling hopelessly against his bonds. He tried shaking the woman off of his crotch, but the Toad seemed to take the thrusting of his hips as a challenge and timed the bobs of her head with this thrusts so she could jab his cock even further down her throat.

"No one would even look at our resumes after Prince Peach himself had us fired, so we had no choice!" the taller Dryite continued, her free hand playing with Mario's enlarged balls while her friend's tongue circled around the base of his dick. "But what comes around goes around, right?"

With one last squeeze of her throat, the shorter Dryite popped Mario's dick out of her mouth and began stroking it with one of her hands.

"I think he's ready…" she said, eyeing the the way his cock throbbed hungirly.

"Well then, it's time we had our just _deserts!_ " the taller one replied. "Have at him!"

The shorter Dryite then quickly tossed away her robes to reveal her lusciously tan body and aligned the tip of Mario's prick against her lower lips. Mario tried once again to squirm away, but the Dryite determinedly held his cock in place and lowered her hips. Soon, he felt his length surrounded by the warm, moist walls of the Toad's tight cunt.

"Mmm…" the Dryite side as she ground her hips into Mario's crotch, playing with his cock inside her pussy. "I've been waiting years for this…"

"No… please… get off!" Mario shouted as he tried to struggle, but he found himself silenced when the other Dryite shoved her flower into his lips.

"Here, why don't you have a nice drink?" she suggested as she rubbed her clit up against his nose. "You must be pretty thirsty, after all~"

Mario tried his best to keep his mouth closed, but that was very hard to do when it was so hard to breathe, and even harder with a woman bouncing furiously up and down on his groin and splitting his focus. Soon, the mushroom woman's juices leaked their way into his mouth, and they slowly began to overcome his mind. Mario felt his eyes start to glaze over as his cock grew even harder within his rapist's snatch, and he no longer tried to keep his mouth shut. In fact, it wasn't long until he was actually licking back at her grinding cunt, and he began to buck his hips against the girl busily milking his cock with her cunt.

"There, now you're getting into the spirit of things!" the girl on his face said in approval as she felt Mario's tongue snake its way in between her walls. "Mmm, you sure know your way around a girl's dunes, don't you? The little whore was holding out on us!"

"Tell me about it!" the other replied, her clit slamming into Mario's crotch what felt like a dozen times per second. "His cock is making me so wet that I'm practically an oasis! It's such a shame that he can't impregnate us, though."

"Maybe, but he doesn't seem to mind!" the taller Dryite commented as she watched Mario slowly thrust his cock harder and harder inside her friend's cunt.

The shorter woman let out a lewd moan as she felt Mario's cock reach all the way back to her cervix, causing her to cover his crotch in even more juices. By now his brain was acting almost entirely on autopilot, his thoughts focusing on nothing but sex and fucking the two Toads who had won him as hard as he could.

"Oh yeah, that's the spot!" the girl riding his dick called out as she felt Mario bump against her g-spot. "You know…. I wouldn't mind stealing this man away from Goomburglar… I'd die for a chance to fuck a cock like this every day…"

"Hmm, nah, there wouldn't be much point in that." the other replied, her cunt squeezing his tongue between her walls. "After all, it shouldn't be that hard to cheat her out of this cock every night, don't you think?"

"Heh, now I remember why I married you~" the girl riding Mario's crotch cooed before leaning forward and planting a kiss on the other woman's lips. "You always were so smart!"

"That, and we have the same taste in boys~" her wife replied before a small orgasm rocketed up her spine. "Mmm, I think I'm feeling the big one coming on! How about you?"

"Same!" replied the other Dryite, now bouncing on Mario's cock as quickly and as violently as she could. "And I think he's about to finish too!"

"Alright, it's time you gave her what you should have when we first met!" the taller Dryite called down as she tried to get as much of Mario's tongue inside her as she could. "Pump her full of your cum, like a good man should!"

Mario thrust inside the shorter Dryite one last time before unleashing his load inside her, filling up her womb and painting every inch of her cunt with his white seed. The girls came a second later, spraying their juices all over Mario's face and crotch as they each had the strongest orgasms of their lives.

"Mmm, that's so good…" the woman on Mario's crotch groaned as she felt her cunt fill to the brim with cum. "It still doesn't make up for ruining our lives… but it sure is a start…"

She then unwrapped the green cloth from her turban and used it to wipe up all the excess sperm that was dripping from her pussy, which there was quite a lot of. After making sure she got as much as she could, she then wrapped it back around her cap and breathed in deeply to enjoy the smell.

"Ah, it's been awhile since I last freshened my cap" the Toad sighed while a trickle of cum leaked down onto her forehead. "It feels so nice~"

"My turn!" the other Dryite announced as she shakily lifted herself from Mario's face.

"I don't know… that was a pretty big load he just fired." the shorter Toad pointed out. "Maybe we should let him rest for a moment."

"Are you nuts?!" her wife asked. "Don't you see how hard his cock still is? How much is practically _begging_ for another pusy to plow? Giving him a break just wouldn't make any _sands!_ "

"Eh, I guess you're right." the other Dryite replied after glancing down at Mario's still-throbbing dick. "Besides, we won him unjust and robust, so we might as well enjoy him while we got him!"

Mario let out a long groan as they began fucking him all over again, since he had a feeling that this was going to keep going for a long time. It turns out that he was right, since Goomburglar kept consistently losing him, Mario practically became the most popular whore in camp, fucking every Bandit who stopped by. impregnating over half of the Mono ones. Eventually, Goomburglar got sick of this and decided to simply sell him off to an aristocrat in the faraway kingdom of Sarasaland, where he was forced to wait hand and foot on a noblewoman while constantly having sex with her and her daughters. While his new life was undoubtedly filled with incredible amounts of pleasure, he was never able to see the Mushroom Kingdom again, and he never knew what ultimately became of his friends.

The end.

* * *

 **(A/N) Hey, readers! I hope you enjoyed this. I have to tell you, it was pretty hard trying to recreate the style of this masterpiece, but I think I did a pretty cool job. But for those curious about MSP's other work, don't worry, I'll be able to finish that soon enough. Maybe a week, maybe a month, but I'll try my best in making it the best story about caves you've ever read… you know, the kind with lemons. OK, the awkward author's note is over with. See ya!**


	20. Chapter 19: Dry Dry Outpost

As it turned out, Dry Dry Outpost was a lot like the Dry Dry Desert it was named after. It was hot, sandy, and, above all else, _dry_ , but it did have something that the arid landscape outside didn't have.

Life.

The town was bustling with people from all walks of it, going about their days. There were Dyite Toads wearing headscarves of various colors selling fruit by the side of the road, Goombas advertising for stores that sold fancy, imported rugs, male Toads striking provocative poses in revealing silk clothing outside of Toad houses, and women of all shapes and sizes filling the city's cramped streets.

However, there was one kind of woman in particular that caught Mario's attention; they were dressed in the same drab, brown robes as the other women, but their skin was much lighter, their faces were adorned with black domino masks instead of headscarves, and tiny mouse ears extruded from the tops of their heads.

"Pssst…" Mario whispered as he leaned over to Goommaria. "Just curious… what kind of Mono are those?"

"Oh!" Goommaria gasped when she realized what he was talking about. "Those are 'Squeeks', Nomadimice, to be more exact. They're the ones that originally inhabited this part of the kingdom, and they're known for having very keen noses when it comes to finding lost things."

"Hmmm… well then, maybe we should start by asking one of them where we can find Dry Dry Ruins." Mario suggested.

"Well, if it was going to be that easy, I doubt those ruins would have been lost for so long." said Bombette. "We're going to have to dig a lot deeper than that!"

Suddenly, Mario felt Chompy start to rub her head affectionately by his side, and stare up longingly at him with her silver eyes.

"Bark bark!" she barked

"Sorry, girl, but I think it's still a bit too early to call it a day just yet." Koopie interceded. "We need to at least try to find some information about Dry Dry Ruins before we turn in."

The Chain Chomp whined a little in reply but ultimately backed off, though she was still clearly horny from her sloppy kiss with Mario from before.

"So… what exactly are we looking for?" Mario asked.

"I don't know… anything suspicious, really" Goommaria replied. "Supposedly, there's an underground market for information around here, so we should probably start there."

"Well, if this place is anything like New York was, we should probably start with the alleys." Mario said as he walked towards the side of the street. "Follow me."

Together, the five of them stepped in between two buildings and found normal, back-alley things; some trash cans, boxes, a couple having sex, the usual stuff. But, at the end of the alleyway was something absolutely none of them expected… a large, pink tent adorned with golden lining, and decorated with what appeared to be cow skulls. Inside sat a mysterious woman in flowing pink robes and a matching headscarf whose face was almost entirely obscured by the pink veil draped across her face. The only things visible were the shimmering of her golden eyes and a lock of golden blonde hair.

"Hello, welcome, how are you?" the woman said as she stood to greet her guests. "Feeling jolly? Feeling blue?"

"Uh, we're just fine, thanks." Mario replied. "What is this place?"

"I'm Merlee, you see? I have been expecting thee." she answered.

"You have?" Koopie asked, confused.

"Yes, I received a letter from my sister, Merluvlee, who predicted you would come to me." Merlee explained.

"Oh, you're her sister? That's cool!" said Goommaria. "Does that mean you can use magic too?"

"Indeed, I specialize in magics of chance and luck, which I can lend to you, for a quick buck." Merlee rhymed in reply.

"Luck? You mean your spells will make good things happen to us?" Mario asked.

"I have mastery over the spell that will make the world treat you well." Merlee said with a nod. "My customers have all been satisfied, not one of them has had their gift nullified."

"Hey, maybe we should try it out?" Bombette asked her friends. "If we're going to find out where Dry Dry Ruins is, we're going to need as much luck as we can get."

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt…" Mario mused. "How much is it?"

"If you do not want your luck to worsen, it will be fifty coins per person." Merlee replied. "But for a spell that is this good, I would pay as much as I could."

This prompted the group to start rummaging through their pockets and take inventory of exactly how much money they all had.

"Well, we still need to save some for room and board while we're here, so how about we just buy it for one of us?" Goommaria suggested as they finished counting. "That way, if it doesn't work, we won't have lost too much."

"I think that's a pretty good idea." agreed Koopie. "Maybe if we give it to Mario, he'll get so lucky that Bowsa will just up and surrender?"

"Ha!" Bombette laughed as she tossed a bag of fifty coins into the tent. "It's worth a shot! Alright, Merlee, work your magic!"

"Now that's the spirit I like to see!" Merlee said as she counted the coins. "You won't regret buying from me!"

She then put the bag back onto the ground and formed a small circle with her hands in front of her. After concentrating for a few moments, a pink ball of energy suddenly appeared within her palms, which she quickly tossed towards Mario. His whole body lit up in a pinkish glow before it eventually faded back to normal.

"Well?" Koopie asked curiously. "Do you feel any luckier?"

"Not really… though, I guess I don't know what that would feel like." Mario admitted.

"Trust me, my spells are no bluff," assured Merlee. "You will see the effects soon enough."

"Well, thanks for your help then!" Mario said as he and his friends went back out the way they came. "See you around!"

"Okay, now where should we try next?" Goommaria asked once they were back out on the streets.

"Well, we could keep trying the-" Mario began to say before being interrupted by a loud clocktower striking overhead. According to the number of tolls, it was now five o'clock - quitting time.

Suddenly, the doors of the building Mario and his friends were standing next to opened, and dozens of people started pouring out onto the streets. None of them seem to particularly care that there were people standing in their way, and just shoved on past them regardless.

"Mario!" Goommaria called out as Mario was dragged away from her by the crowd. "Where are you going?!"

"I… I don't know!" Mario shouted back as he tried to disentangle himself from the mass of bodies. "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through!"

Despite his polite efforts to escape, Mario was carried along by the force of the crowd all the way to a trolley car on the other end of the street, which the workers all piled into at once. By the time he was finally stopped being moved, Mario was stuffed inside the streetcar like a sardine between four different women, one of which was a brunette Squeek with a sizable set of breasts - though he only knew the latter because the crowd behind him had forced his face straight into the Mono's chest.

"Uh… sorry about this…" Mario apologized as he tried unsuccessfully to move his head away.

"No, don't worry about it." the Squeek replied. "It's just bad luck is all. Besides… I don't mind…"

Realizing there was no way out, Mario tried his best to just wait until he was finally let out at the next stop, he found that was just about impossible with the crowd still moving and jostling behind him, forcing his face even deeper into the Squeek's bust. He tried once again to push himself away from the woman, but all that did was grope and massage her tits with his hands as well.

"Ah!" the woman moaned quietly, just loud enough for Mario to hear. "Not so rough… those things are sensitive, you know?"

Panicking, Mario began to push himself away even harder which, of course, just resulted in him kneading her breasts even harder.

"Augh!" the Squeek groaned, this time loud enough for everyone to hear. "You naughty boy… look at what you've done~"

She then took hold of Mario's hand and led it down towards her crotch, where he found a distinct wet spot in the middle of her robes.

"I'm so sorry!" Mario said as he tried to pull his hand back - but, right as he tried to move, the trolley hit something in the road and caused the car to bounce a little and shake up everyone inside. By the time the streetcar had finally stopped rumbling, Mario found that he somehow had the woman's blue panties now in his hand.

"Wow, you are even better with your hands than I thought!" the Squeek said, impressed. "Maybe you should try and become a mouse-seuse."

Just then, there was a loud clicking noise, and the trolley finally came to a stop, allowing the passengers to start pouring back out. This included Mario as well, who struggled to keep standing after being crammed into such a tiny space. After stumbling a few steps through the streets, he finally found something to grab onto while he regained his balance - a Dyite woman's ass.

"Eeek!" the woman squealed as soon as she felt his hand. "Let go of me, you street rat!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Mario said as he quickly backed off, but she clearly wasn't done with him yet.

"You just tried to pickpocket me, didn't you?" she accused. "Lousy thief…"

"No, wait, it was just an accident!" Mario tried to explain, but she didn't listen.

"A likely story!" the Dryite retorted. "Guards!"

Realizing he couldn't waste any time being detained, Mario left his newly gained panties behind took off running as soon as he read the officers' footsteps. They managed to catch of glimpse of him, however, and proceeded to keep on chasing him.

Mario eventually managed to spot an open alleyway next to a large building and dashed down it, only to find himself suddenly stopped in his tracks. The leg of his overalls had caught onto a nearby trashcan and simply wouldn't let go. He could hear the city guards still coming for him, though, so he just tried to keep running - only for his overalls to completely tear from his body and leaving him in just his boxers from the waist down.

"Just my luck… but at least no one can see me like this." Mario grumbled to himself as he ducked inside one of the buildings that formed the alleway.

Inside, Mario found an auditorium filled with women holding cameras listening to a lecture of some kind.

"You see, with our new Panatails camera, you can take clear pictures like never before!" the woman at the front of the auditorium said right before she noticed Mario… and his cock flopped right out of his boxers. "Wow… what do you say we all try them out on this fine specimen here? I am sure none of us will want to forget this sight…"

Mario stood there with his mouth agape, unable to comprehend what was happening until he finally heard the guards start to catch up to him again from outside. Dashing forward, Mario ran out of the building and found a nearby public restroom and slammed the door shut. There, he held his body against the door until he heard the manic footsteps outside fade off into the distance.

"Phew… that was a close one…" Mario sighed before he finally turned around and saw a surprised-looking Squeek with blue hair washing her hands by the sink. "Uh… you're not going to turn me in, are you?"

"Don't worry, I'd rather not get involved." she told him as she dried her hands.

"Oh, thank goodness! Looks like my luck is finally starting to change!" Mario thought to himself before taking a step forward and instantly slipping on a piece of soap on the floor.

Caught off-guard, Mario suddenly slid forward and collided directly with the blue-haired Squeek, their lips smashing into each other to both of their shock. But, while Mario tried his best to pull away and apologize, the Squeek held him there and continued kissing, shoving her tongue down Mario's throat while she rubbed her hands all along his back.

This continued for well over a minute, with the Squeek rubbing her body all along Mario's while he struggled to get away, inadvertently encouraging her to kiss him even harder. Mario could feel his length get harder and harder with every passing moment, pressing up tightly against the woman's stomach as she held on tightly to his shoulders.

"Oh, so you're trying to bribe me into silence, eh?" she asked when when finally, spit trailing from her mouth. "Well, luckily for you, it's working~"

"Uh, there's been a bit of a misunderstan-" Mario said as he tried to step back, only to slip on the same piece of soap as before and fall backwards onto the floor.

The Squeek was still holding onto his shoulders, however, so she came tumbling down with him and, through sheer coincidence, ended up impaling his entire length into her tight cunt in the process.

"Oh my goodness!" she moaned as she adjusted to the new girth inside of her. "No… you're coming in loud… and clear… and if you want me to stay quiet to the guards… you'll be cumming in me… clear?"

Gulping, Mario nodded and allowed the woman to start bouncing herself on his lap, taking the entirety of his length inside her snug pussy with every thrust. Mario tried his best to pay attention to the sounds coming outside in case the guards came back, but he found that to be very, very hard while such a cute and sexy woman was busy riding his meat.

"Wow… your cock sure does feel good!" the Nomadimouse groaned as she played with her tits beneath her robes. "Definitely one of the best I've ever had!"

"Thanks…" Mario replied with a blush. "You feel pretty good too… it's a shame we didn't meet under better circumstances."

"Tell me about it!" the Squeek replied, grinding her clit violently into Mario's crotch. "We should totally… get together… for a fuck date some time!"

"Yeah… that sounds great!" Mario agreed as he took a moment to just enjoy the feeling of the woman's pussy pulse around him.

Just then, Mario heard someone walk right by the entrance to the restroom - they didn't go inside, but this was enough to remind Mario that it would only be a matter of time before someone finally came in. And, judging by his luck so far that day, that was probably going to be soon.

So, Mario grabbed hold of the Squeek's hips and began pounding into her squirming cunt as hard as he could. She was taken by surprise by this sudden attack, and couldn't hold back her moans of pleasure.

"Squeak! Squeak! Squeak!" she whimpered with every thrust, her orgasm fast approaching. It wasn't until she felt Mario's warm seed splash against the back of her womb, though, that she was finally driven over the edge, letting out a long "Squeeeeeak!" as she sprayed her girl-cum all over Mario's thighs.

"Ah…" she sighed a she basked in the afterglow and Mario's excess leaked out of her cunt. "Thanks for that… I really needed something to take the edge off."

"No problem." Mario replied as he pulled out and wiped himself off with some paper towels. "Now, how am I going to get out of here without anyone else seeing me like this…"

"I know! You can borrow one of my robes!" the Nomadimouse suggested as she took off one of her layers. "It's the least I can do after that!"

"Oh!" Mario gasped in surprise. "Thanks! I'll see you around then!"

With that, Mario quickly formed a makeshift toga and exited outside, where thankfully no one seemed to recognize him.

"Now, where did my friends go off too…" Mario said to himself as he peered through the streets. Eventually, he managed to spot the four of them heading to a Toad House on the other end of the street, most likely looking for a room to stay for the night. He quickly tried to follow in after them, but found himself instantly stopped by a green-haired Squeek standing in the doorway.

"Hey, you're the new guy, aren't you?" she asked. "It's about time you showed up!"

"Wait, I'm-" Mario began to say before being promptly interrupted.

"Up up up, I don't want your excuses!" the woman sneered. "We're low on staff, and we need you in costume and with our new client ASAP! She's really important, so don't screw this up, okay? Oh, and don't tell _anyone_ she's here!"

"But I-" Mario began to say again before being shoved into a changing room and forced to abandon his signature cap and don a purple silk harem outfit, complete with veil and baggy pants.

"Now get in there, and show her a good time!" the brothel owner ordered as she shoved Mario into a nearby bedroom. Mario considered just turning around and leaving right there, but the woman waiting for him for the bed inside forced him to pause in shock. At first, she looked like a normal human girl with light skin, blonde hair, wearing gold hoop bracelets, pink high heels, and a pink polka dot bikini with a matching bow on her head. But, the spiky pink turtle shell that sat next to the bed revealed that she was also a Koopa, and the golden tiara on the nightstand indicated that she was a royal one at that.

While Mario certainly didn't remember much about the Mushroom Kingdom since he lost his memory, this was a girl that not even he could forget: Wendy O. Koopa, daughter of Bowsa Koopa, and seventh in line to the Koopa Kingdom throne.

"There you are!" Wendy whined, looking up from the book she'd been reading. "Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting here?! My mother told me that this place was supposed to have quality service!"

"Uh, sorry…" Mario replied frightenedly. "We're a bit stretched thin at the moment".

"Hey, wait a second… you look familiar." she said suspiciously as she peered into Mario's eyes. "Oh! You're a human, aren't you? Well, I guess that makes up for you being late then: I hear humans make excellent servants."

Mario let out a long sigh of relief as soon as he heard that.

"So… may I ask what brings you here to our lovely little town, Ms. Koopa?" Mario asked as politely as he could.

"To see my new Kingdom, duh!" Wendy replied. "My mom says that as soon as she's convinced Peach to marry her, she's going to partition this whole part of the country just for me!"

"How, uh… _nice_ of her." Mario said tentatively as he continued standing in the doorway. "And I'm guessing that I've been assigned to be your servant during your stay here?"

"Actually, they told me they were going to give me a whole _harem_ of men to keep me company." she replied. "But, I suppose you will just have to make up for the ones that couldn't make it."

"Of course, Mistress." Mario said, trying desperately not to roll his eyes. "Whatever pleases you. "

"That's what I like to hear!" Wendy snickered in response. "Now… start feeding me!"

Picking up a bowl of salad from a nearby table, Mario got into the bed behind Wendy and began placing leaves inside her mouth, which she greedily chomped down as she got back to reading her book. This continued for a few minutes while Mario opted to zone out, not really paying attention to Wendy as he fed her leaf after gourmet leaf. Then, he felt something that he couldn't ignore: the feeling of Wendy's tight, bikini-clad rear pressing up against his crotch.

Panicking, Mario tried to scoot back a little to avoid touching her, but she simply scooted back too and pressed her ass against him even harder. This started to make Mario sweat for several reasons. Firstly, Wendy's petite, smooth body made it look like she was only in her mid-teens at most, though, considering she was a Koopa, she was probably much older than Mario. Secondly, he didn't need much of his old memories to know that if he ever became intimate with Bowsa's daughter, he might as well start digging his own grave.

The Princess was more than a little insistent, though, and kept grinding her butt up against Mario's hardening length in spite of his efforts to politely push her away.

"Mmm... you know, you make an excellent pillow." Wendy said as she flexed her cheeks. "My ass never felt as good as it does now~"

"Uh, so… what are you reading about?" Mario asked hastily with a cough.

"Oh nothing…" Wendy replied with a dreamy look on her face. "Just two star-crossed lovers - a Princess and a prostitute - and their adventures together.. Doesn't that sound romantic?"

"Sounds kind of unrealistic to me." Mario answered as he averted his eyes.

"Oh, I don't know about that…" Wendy said slyly as she turned around, sat up, and pinned Mario to the bed beneath her.

By now, Mario was starting to sweat bullets, and he could actually feel her labia wrap around his prick through her swimsuit. He tried his best not to get hard, but that was nearly impossible with her tight chest pressed up against his face.

"You know… as far as my mom knows, you're just here to serve me and keep me company…" Wendy said as she drew her finger across Mario's chest. "But what she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?"

"I'm not sure what you mean." Mario replied, pleading ignorance.

"It means I want to fuck you, you moron!" Wendy shouted down at him in frustration. "Jeez, how dense can you get?"

"Sorry, just making sure." Mario apologized. "Uh, are you sure you want to disobey your mother's orders like that? She doesn't seem like someone you want to make upset…"

"Oh, lighten up, will you?" Wendy whined. "Jeez, you sound just like my guards! Mom says I should save my virginity for political purposes, but what's the point if she's just going to take over the world anyway?!"

"Wait, what?!" Mario gasped in surprise only to find himself silenced by a powerful kiss from Wendy. Her pink lipstick smeared against his lips as she felt her tongue force its way into his mouth and start exploring, all while her groin kept violently rubbed against his. Finally, she couldn't take the anticipation anymore and pulled Mario's pants downward, revealing his already hard cock to the room.

"Mom thinks she can make me do whatever she wants, but I'm my own woman too, damn it!" Wendy swore as she moved her bikini panties to the side and lined her cunt up with Mario's rod. "I don't have to be virgin anymore if I don't want to!"

"Wait!" Mario called out, but it was already too late; Wendy and shoved herself down onto Mario's cock with one thrust, shattering through her thin hymen. This caused her to let out a shriek of pain as she felt her cherry burst apart, and Mario felt her blood begin to run down his crotch.

"Oh boy…" Mario sighed as Wendy twitched in front of him, too scared to thrust again. "I was afraid this was going to happen."

"Hey, what gives?" Wendy moaned in pain as her cunt kept bleeding. "I thought sex was supposed to feel… good, or something!"

"It is, but if you still have your hymen and it's your first time, things can be a bit… painful if you don't take things slowly and carefully." Mario explained.

"Fuuuuck!" Wendy groaned as she bit her finger, trying to do anything to avoid focusing on the intense pain stinging from her crotch. "This… this isn't romantic at all! How is anyone supposed to enjoy sex like this?!"

"Look, I'm sorry that this didn't start out as smoothly as it could have, but I can still try to make you feel good." Mario said, taking great care not to move his cock too much in Wendy' cunt. "That is, if you don't want to stop right now."

Wendy heard this and suddenly, her whole demeanor changed. She quickly went from scared, to insulted, to angry. Eventually, with a snarl plastered on her face, Wendy placed her hands back onto Mario's chest, lifted her hips, and began bouncing herself up and down Mario's thick cock.

"Oh, so you think I'm going to back out, huh?" Wendy accused as she gradually picked up the pace, her pussy taking more and more of Mario's length with every thrust. "Run away with my tail between my legs like a scared little girl? Well, I'll have you know that I'm going to be a Queen one day, and Queens do not back down from a challenge!"

"Hey, slow down!" Mario said as he felt his dick coated in in a mixture of blood and juices from top to bottom. "You might hurt yourself even more!"

"Yeah, right!" she moaned back in between thrusts. "Nothing can hurt me! Let alone… a pathetic… pencil dick… like yours!"

Mario could indeed feel her cunt start to spasm a little around his prick, which did indicate she was starting to enjoy it, but he was still a bit worried nonetheless.

"I… am a conqueror!" Wendy continued as she furiously fucked herself onto Mario's shaft. "And I won't… let your dick… conquer me!"

"You… you don't have to prove anything to anyone!" Mario groaned back even as his hips started to unconsciously thrust back.

"Yes I do!" she shouted back, thrusting back down again. "Do you… have any idea… what it's like being a Mono virgin? Knowing… that everyone else is already having sex at your age… and you're not?! It's... the worst! So don't you dare stop fucking me! Don't you dare make me go back to living that life!"

She then leaned back down and silenced Mario with another kiss before he could say anything else. From there, they just let their bodies do the talking with their tongues dancing, Wendy's soft breasts pressing against Mario's chest, and Mario's cock slamming into her cervix with every thrust. It didn't take them much longer for Mario to start to cum, blasting his cum into her womb and filling her snatch all the way to the brim.

Wendy came as well a few seconds later, moaning wildly into Mario's mouth as strange and new sensations overwhelmed her mind. Finally, her mouth released her chokehold over Mario's tongue and the Princess slid off his cock onto the bed next to him.

"What… was that?" Wendy gasped as she tried to recover.

"That… was an orgasm… I think…" Mario replied. "It's one of the most powerful forces in the universes…"

"Yeah… it sure _felt_ powerful…" Wendy giggled a she put a hand back onto Mario's purple-clad chest. "Thank you for that…"

"No problem!" Mario replied before something suddenly occurred to him. "So… if you're in town, does that mean you're the one guarding the Star Spirit in Dry Dry Ruins? I mean, not that I would know anything about that…"

"I wish!" Wendy laughed in reply. "Mom put some crazy local in charge of that instead… Tutankoopa, I think her name was."

"Really?" Mario asked curiously. "Well… if I were you, I'd go over to Dry Dry ruins right now, and prove to Bowsa you have what it takes to look after it!"

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Wendy agreed, Mario's cum still seeping out of her. "Too bad no one knows where those damn ruins are, though…"

"Oh, come on! There has to be someone in this town who knows where they are." Mario told Wendy, causing her to pause for thought.

"Well… there is someone who might…" she eventually replied. "Her name is Moustafa, and she supposedly runs this town. Though, no one has ever actually seen her. Maybe if I can track her down, I can get her to tell me where the ruins are…"

"Maybe." Mario said as he started to get back up from the bed and put his pants back on. "Anyways, I need to, uh… help one of my friends with something, so I've got to go! So long, and be sure to use plenty of antibiotics on that! Oh, and if you're pregnant, good luck with your new kid!"

"Kid?" Wendy asked as she sat up as well. "What are you talking about? You can't get pregnant your first time!"

"Uh, right…" Mario confirmed as he averted his eyes. "Of course not! See you later!"

With that, Mario recovered his clothes and went back out to the front desk. There, he promptly located the room his friends were staying in and went there, where he found his friends lounging around in their underwear discussing how they might try to search for him.

"Mario!" Koopie gasped as soon as she saw him, quickly running up to hug her missing comrade. "There you are! We were so worried about you!"

"What's with the outfit?" Goommaria asked as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't ask." Mario replied as he pushed Koopie away and retrieved a fresh set of clothes from within Koopie's shell. "Anyways, I think I finally have a lead on where we can find out Dry Dry Ruins' location. We just need to find someone named 'Moustafa' and ask them."

"Okay." Bombette replied with a nod. "That's still not much of a plan, but it's better than nothing."

"Yeah, but in the meantime, we should head back to Merlee and get a refund." Goommaria suggested. "I don't think that spell worked."

"Yeah, let's get going… before any more Princesses show up…" Mario groaned in reply.

* * *

A few minutes later and the group was back at Merlee's tent, where she was still sitting there waiting for more customers to cast her spells on.

"Hello there once again, my friends." she greeted once she saw the group. "Have you come to offer your commends?"

"Actually, just the opposite." Mario replied. "Your spell didn't work at all! I've had nothing but bad luck since the moment I got it!"

"Really? I am sorry that my magic caused you to be offended." Merlee apologized. "Tell me what happened, and I will ensure all is mended."

"Well, after being hit with your spell, I was accosted by a large group of women, forced to grope one on a crowded trolley, I accidentally groped another outside, exposed my penis to dozens of them while evading the police, had sex with another woman inside a bathroom, and then deflowered a Princess!" Mario exposited.

"Wait, what was that last part?" Koopie asked in confusion.

"Forgive me if this sounds a little rude, but doesn't that sound like good luck to you, dude?" Merlee asked, ignoring Koopie.

"Not when you're trying to focus on saving the Mushroom Kingdom, it's not!" Mario replied. "Could you please just… take the magic back off, and we'll be on our way?"

"My apologies, Mario, but the spell is hard to make go." Merlee explained. "In order to release your magic, we need a place to put it, some place quick!"

"Well, do you have anything here that would work?" asked Mario.

"It seems that you do have some fortune, as I also specialize in absorption!" said Merlee. "Just follow me into my tent, and your magic will soon be vent!"

Leaving his partners in the alleyway, Mario followed Merlee inside and shut the curtains behind him, at which point she used her magic to summon a pink bed into the middle of the room.

"Let me guess…" Mario said as he tapped his foot. "If we want to remove my luck, we are going to have to fuck?... Damn it, now I'm doing it!"

"You got it right in one, but do not worry, it will be fun!" Merlee replied as she removed her veil and robes to reveal her beautiful, black face and shimmering eyes.

Mario then sat down onto Merlee's bed and allowed her to take his cock into her mouth, practically pulling a disappearing act on it as she shoved it all the way down her throat with every bob of her head. She was clearly quite experienced in this, as she was able to glide Mario's long prick easily past her tonsils while her tongue massaged every inch of his dick along the way.

She then began to rub his balls as well, causing Mario's cock to throb even harder in her mouth. At first he thought that this was just for his pleasure, but then began to feel something gather inside his sack. Glancing downwards, Mario could see that his balls were actually starting to glow pink.

But, right before it felt like he was about to cum and release all that energy into Merlee's stomach, she popped his cock right back out of her mouth and lay down onto the bed.

"In order to complete the release, you must first put my cunt at ease." Merlee explained as she spread her pussy lips wide. Getting the message, Mario removed his overalls and lined himself up with her entrance.

Slowly, Mario pressed his pale cock into her lower lips and pressed inside, her dark cavern engulfing his entire length in the process. Soon, he felt himself bottom out inside the magical woman and began to start thrusting, causing her breasts to bounce and shake every time he speared himself forward.

Even though she was supposed to be doing this for him, he could tell that Merlee was enjoying it as well, as she moaned ecstatically with every thrust and her hips slammed back into his as much as they could. It also felt great for Mario to be having sex in a friendly setting again, which meant that he was able to relax and focus on pleasuring her.

And for this, she rewarded him, massaging Mario's cock with her well-trained pussy walls and squeezing it for all she was worth. Soon, the bed beneath her was completely soaked with her juices as she became more and more turned on.

"Can you feel it? I'm going to cum!" she shouted as her breathing grew ragged. "Please finish too, and make me a mum!"

Mario thrust one last time before he did what he was told and flooded Merlee's cunt with his sperm, and he could feel the magic drain from his balls in the process. He then carefully pulled back out and allowed his pink, glowing seed to start dripping out onto the bed.

"The spell is gone now, or at least it should be." Merlee sighed as her own orgasm slowly passed. "Please let me know if you're still not magic-free."

"Don't worry, I think that did it." Mario replied as he started to put his clothes back on."I'll see you later then, I guess."

"So long, Mario, may you have normal luck on your quest! And if you see my sister, please wish her the best!"

 **(A/N) Well then, it looks like Mario certainly had an adventure of his own. But will he be able to find Moustafa? Will they manage to find the ancient Dry Dry Ruins?... Well, it's Paper Mario, so I'm gonna guess "yes". Find out next time in Mushroom Story!**


	21. Chapter 20: Dry Dry Outpost 2

"Ah… finally, we can get some rest." Mario sighed as he and his partners returned back to their room at the Toad House. "Today has been a loooong day."

"Yeah, my feet are killing me." Koopie agreed as she took off her shell.

"Eh, you guys are weenies." Bombette said, kicking off her heels and taking a stretch. "I could keep going all night!"

"Yeah, but I'd much rather just spend the rest of the night sleeping, if you don't mind." Mario replied.

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy suddenly barked as she jumped onto Mario's back, tackling him onto one of the room's two beds. She then quickly started licking his face with her long tongue and rubbed her lower body all along his legs.

"Oh, that's right!" gasped Goommaria. "You still haven't had sex with her yet, have you? I bet she's practically in heat from waiting around all afternoon for us to get here."

"I don't know…" Mario said nervously through the licks. "My dick's been through surprisingly a lot today. I kinda just want to call it a day already."

Chompy replied by whimpering and looking directly into Mario's eyes, her pupils wide, tears welling up, and her lip trembling.

"Oh, alright!" Mario gave in as he tussled her hair. "But just you. Sorry, girls, but I think if I have too much more sex today, my dick might fall off!"

"Not to worry!" Bombette replied as she took off her dress and removed a tiny, bomb-shaped vibrator from between her tits. "I think I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Yeah… we'll be okay." Koopie said nervously as she stared at the amorous duo. "Right, Goommaria?"

"Exactly!" the Goomba replied as she pulled Koopie closer on the bed across from Mario. "We've got all the company we need right here!"

"Alright then, let's get started." Mario said ate a small piece of mushroom and began slipping off his overalls. As soon as they were off, Chompy let out a soft bark and playfully began tugging down Mario's underwear with her teeth.

"Whoa there! Someone sure is eager, huh?" Mario asked as his dick flopped out into the open air.

"Bark bark!" Chompy replied before kicking off her robes, turning around, and sticking her dark, shining ass straight up into the air at Mario.

"Now that's a language anyone can understand." Goommaria said as she finished slipping off the last of her clothes as well. "So, Mario, what's your reply?"

Mario didn't say anything, however, and instead leaned down towards the Chain Chomp's waiting pussy and began to lick. Chompy let out a short whine of confusion, but quickly began to groan in pleasure as Mario played with her clit and stuck his tongue deep into her sopping cunt.

"Hahah! Pure poetry!" Goommaria laughed as she watched. "What do you think, Koopie?"

"Wow… they sure are going at it." Koopie replied, her blush growing across her face as her nipples pressed against her nightgown. "Forgive me, I'm still kinda getting used to being so open with my sexuality like this…"

"That's fine! We don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." Goommaria said as she began rubbing Koopie's shoulders. "Would you like to start light, with kissing or something?"

After thinking about it for a few seconds, Koopie tepidly replied "Yes… let's start there." and turned around, allowing their lips to gently meet each other while Bombette watched on.

Meanwhile, Chompy's whine gradually grew louder and louder as Mario grew more adventurous while eating her out, playing with her clit with one hand while his other massaged her ass cheeks and his tongue explored even deeper inside her. The wagging of her tail was growing more erratic as well, waving wildly over Mario's head and causing quite a bit of racket as the links in the chain clanged against one another. The plumber didn't let that distract him, though, and kept on licking her regardless.

Soon, Chompy's legs began to tremble and she gripped her bedsheets tightly as a wave of ecstasy began to wash over her body. She finally came a few seconds later, spraying her juices all over Mario's face as her long tongue rolled out of her mouth onto the bed.

Back with Koopie and Goommaria, their kiss swiftly went from soft and innocent to hot and steamy, their tongues swapping spit between them and their hands exploring each other's bodies. Goomaria's were firmly on Koopie's breasts, rubbing the up and down beneath the Koopa's nightgown and tugging at her hard nipples. Koopie, meanwhile, was playing with Goomaria's tight butt, squeezing them within the palms of her hands and pulling her even deeper into the kiss.

"So… feeling comfortable yet?" Goommaria asked as she broke the kiss.

"A little bit…" Koopie replied with another blush. "But I'm still feeling a little tense."

"Let me take care of that, then…" Goommaria said sensually as she began kissing her way down Koopie's chest and towards her stomach.

Mario, meanwhile, took a moment to wipe off his mouth as Chompy laid spread-eagle in front of him, completely exhausted.

"Wow, looks like that took a lot out of you, huh?" Mario commented as Chompy caught her breath.

"Bark bark…" she barked softly in reply as she kept basking in the afterglow.

"Not too tired to continue though, right?" Mario asked knowingly.

Chompy's head shot up instantly in response, and she quickly turned around to show off just how awake she still was.

"Bark bark!" Chompy said excitedly as she kept wagging her tail.

"Yeah, I thought so." Mario laughed as he tussled her hair. "Alright then, get ready for your new bone, girl!"

"Bark bark!" she barked happily in reply before turning herself back around and pressing her entrance against Mario's crotch. He wasted no time in lining himself up with her gaping hole and pressing inside, but was suddenly interrupted by a loud cry from the other bed. Glancing over, they saw Bombette with her legs spread wide, one hand holding her vibrator to her pussy, and the other massaging her tits.

"Sorry!" Bombette apologized, stopping her masturbating for just a moment. "Got a little over excited there… don't mind me! Keep going!"

Mario simply smiled before turning back towards Chompy and thrusting once again, impaling the rest of his length inside her snug pussy. Chompy, in turn, let out a long, satisfied groan before picking up her chain-tail and coiling it around Mario's stomach.

Before he could even react, Chompys' tail suddenly began thrusting Mario in and out of her snatch like a human dildo, moaning and barking wildly with every pull. Mario was naturally a bit surprised by this, but was thankful at the same time since this meant he didn't have to do nearly as much work as he thought he would. So he merely sat there and relaxed as he felt Chompy ram his cock up against her womb over and over again, each time growing a little more wet and a little bit tighter.

On the other bed, Goommaria had managed to finish kissing her way down Koopie's body and had now reached her crotch, where she promptly pulled her panties to the side and began to lick and finger her.

"So… feeling comfortable now?" Goommaria asked between licks.

"Yeah… I'm feeling- ah! Pretty great… right now…" Koopie groaned in reply.

"Perfect." Goommaria said back right before latching her mouth onto Koopie's clit and giving it a nice, long suck.

Back on the other bed, Mario was still being used like a toy, the Chain Chompy thrusting him in and out of her without him moving so much as a muscle. Despite fucking her doggy-style, it was clear that she was the one 'on top' here, as she was absolutely dominating his dick.

Mario didn't want to be completely left out though, and tried his best to aid with Chompy's thrusting. That didn't really seem to have much of an effect, though, so he instead tried to reach around and play with her tits. Unfortunately, the chains wrapped tightly around his stomach prevented him from bending over, so there was really nothing her could do but let her keep fucking him.

Not that it was unpleasant, though, as her pussy was eagerly milking his length for all it was worth, as if it was the last dick she'd see in years. It squeezed, it pulsed, and it absolutely drowned Mario's cock in her juices, so he was anything but bored.

"So… enjoying yourself, Chompy?" Mario groaned as her pace slowly increased.

"Bark!" was her one word reply, too engrossed in her fucking to even bother with a second bark.

"Ha! That's great!" Mario laughed, his dick twitching every time he bottomed out. "You're not too bad yourself, you know… so far, you've been a great partner… in every meaning of the word!"

The Chain Chompy whimpered happily at this and hugged Mario even tighter with her chain, increasing the strength of her thrusts - though it made breathing a bit more difficult for Mario.

"You're welcome…" Mario groaned back before turning to his other friends. "You guys have been great too… but hopefully our quest to save the kingdom won't just turn into one long orgy after a while."

"I don't know… that doesn't sound too bad." Bombette replied as she kept playing with her vibrator. "I can certainly think of worse ways to fuck up than literally fucking up."

"Yeah… me too." Koopie said over the sounds of Goommaria lapping at her pussy.

"Bark bark!" Chompy suddenly interrupted, her going erratic and soft cunt abruptly heating up.

"Wow!" Mario gasped as her fuck-tunnel warmed up around him. "You weren't kidding about the whole 'heat' thing!"

"Actually, Chain Chomps are actually really good at generating and withstanding heat, though some do it better than others." Goommaria explained as she took a break from eating out Koopie. "What you're feeling right now, though, probably means she's fertile."

"Of course…" Mario replied, having already suspected that he'd end up impregnating her too. "So, what do you say, Chompy? Do you want to have my puppies that badly?"

"Bark bark!" Chompy replied, her tail and her pussy both squeezing even tighter.

"Imagine… your belly swelling with a whole litter of them…" Mario whispered to her, ignoring the pain in his abdomen. "You want that?"

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy barked wildly, slamming Mario's hips into hers so hard he felt like he was going to break.

"Alright then, here they come!" Mario grunted right before he unleashed his seed deep inside her waiting cunt. She came a few seconds later as well, letting out a long howl as her tail trembled around him. Her screams were quickly joined by Koopie's and Bombette's, who came at roughly the same time. Koopie practically showered Goommaria's face with her juices in the process, and Bombette couldn't help but have her tits shake wildly as she spasmed. The only one who didn't cum was Gooomaria, though she still had fun looking at the blissed out looks on everyone's faces as they basked in the afterblow.

"Phew…" Mario sighed as he pulled out of Chompy and her tail uncoiled from around him. "Finally, I can get some rest."

He then promptly lay down onto the bed's nearby pillows, though Chompy snuggled up next to him a few seconds later and began to lap at his face from behind.

"Looks like somebody wants a second round!" Goommaria laughed, wiping off her lips.

"Sorry, girl, but I'm bushed!" Mario replied as he tried to scoot away.

"Hmmmm…" Chompy whined as she gave Mario her puppy-dog eyes once again. Mario didn't even bother looking at her, however, and just tossed a pillow at her face to make her go away.

"Grrr…" Chompy growled as she stood back up on the bed.

"Aw, don't worry, Chompy!" Koopie said, reaching over and petting her on the head. "We can still keep you company!"

"Hell yeah we can!" agreed Bombette. "Have you ever groped three pairs of tits at once? It's awesome!"

Chompy simply panted in reply before tackling Bombette and lathering her tits with her tongue.

"Calm down, girl!" Bobbette giggled as Chompy tickled her. "I've got more than enough here for you to fetch…"

Mario was tempted to stay up and watch the orgy that was slowly unfolding on the bed next to him, but he ultimately decided that it would be better to actually get some rest. He managed to fall asleep a few seconds later, right as he heard what sounded like a mushroom girl having her clit bit and loving it.

* * *

When Mario awoke the next morning, he glanced over to see that the other half of the room was a complete mess, with clothes lying everywhere and his partners in a messy pile atop the other bed. There, Goommaria lay resting on Bombette's pillowy tits, Koopie was cupping Goommaria's ass as she rested on the bed, and Chompy slept with her mouth still firmly locked on Koopie's muff. Seeing his opportunity, Mario quietly got up from his bed and made his way over to the bathroom so he could use it first.

He returned to the room a few minutes later, freshly shaved and showered, to find his friends finally beginning to wake up.

"Good morning, girls!" Mario greeted.

"Mmm… good morning." Koopie groaned before she noticed Chompy's mouth latched to her cunt. "Oh my! I heard about falling asleep after sex, but this is ridiculous! Come on, Chompy, it's time to wake up."

The Chain Chomp didn't seem to wake up, however, though her tongue to come back to life.

"Eeek!" Koopie gasped as she felt Chompy's tongue lap against her folds, causing her to lock up in surprise. "I'm sorry, but we don't have time for this… we have to go out and find the Star Spirit!"

Chompy kept on licking at her clit regardless, however, causing Koopie to moan and writhe with every lap.

"Huh?" Goommaria bumbled as she started waking up as well. "What's going on? Is Chompy awake yet?"

"No… I don't think so…" Koopie said, seeing that Chompy's eyes were still closed. "But she's still… licking me!"

"Oh, she's sleep eating!" Bombette said from her side of the pile. "I did that sometimes when I was younger. That led to a lot of accidentally explosive mornings, let me tell you!"

"Come on, girl… give it a rest… before… before I… eeep!" she said before another orgasm suddenly ripped through her body, spraying juices all over Chompy's face in the process. A few seconds later, and the Chain Chomp's eyes finally began to open.

"Aroo?" Chompy said as she lifted her head out of Koopie's snatch.

"Sorry, Chompy… I went a little overboard there…" Koopie apologized as she tussled Chompy's hair.

Chompy gave a quick yip of forgiveness followed by another lick right to Koopie's dripping cunt.

"As much as I'd love to listen to another one of your love fests, I think we better go looking for Moustafa before she dies of old age." Mario cut in.

"Oh, alright." Bombette agreed with a sigh before making her way to the bathroom with the others.

A few minutes later and they had successfully checked out of the Toad House and were back on the streets of Dry Dry Outpost.

"So… where do we suppose we start looking for her?" asked Goommaria as she covered her eyes from the bright sunlight.

"Well, why don't we just try asking someone this time?" Mario suggested before flagging down a random Squeek with blue hair. "Excuse me, miss. Would you happen to know where we can find an information dealer named Moustafa?"

The woman let out a quiet squeak of surprise before dashing into a nearby shop and slamming the door behind her.

"Well, that was… unexpected." Bombette said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"Maybe I violated some cultural norm of some kind?" Mario suggested.

The Squeek emerged from the shop again a moment later, looking around nervously before dashing away down the street.

"Something tells me we should follow her if we want to find Moustafa" said Goommaria as she and her friends began to chase after the Squeak.

"Yeah, I agree." Mario said behind her. "Let's go!"

As glad as Mario was to be the chaser rather than the chasie this time, it was quite difficult following the Mouse woman through the crowded streets of the city. They were constantly bumping into people and their stuff, it was blazing hot out that day, and it was almost impossible to keep track of her. Eventually, it seemed like they lost her completely, but Chompy managed to spot her sneaking off into a nearby alleyway and they all resumed the chase.

The alley was dark and cramped, however, so none of them could really see where they, or the Squeek, were going. When they finally bumbled out the other side, the woman they were chasing was nowhere to be found - but there was another Squeek, this one with green hair and dressed in tattered brown robes sitting in front of a humble brown hut and smoking a small pipe. Judging by the can sitting next to her, Mario assumed that she was a beggar.

"Well hello there, my friends." the Squeek greeted. "Quite a nice day out today, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah, it is." Mario replied. "You didn't happen to see a Squeek with blue hair run by, did you?"

"I see many things during the day." she replied. "Maybe I saw your Squeek, maybe I didn't. Who's to say?"

"Okay… you wouldn't happen to know where Moustafa lives, do you?" Mario asked hopefully.

"Yes, I do know, actually." she answered.

"You do!?" Goommaria gasped. "Then where is she?!"

"Eh, I don't know." the beggar replied.

"What!? But you just said that you did!" Goommaria said frustratedly.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." said the Squeek, her tone unchanging. "Depends on whether or not you're nice."

"Okay… and what can we do to prove that we're 'nice'?" Mario asked, seeing where this was going already.

"Someone who gives nice things is nice, yes, very nice." she replied. "Nice guys get told nice stuff."

"Hmm…" Koopie mumbled as she searched her shell for a few moments and took out two bottles of water. "How about this?"

"Ah! You give me something! You might be nice!" the Squeek said, growing excited. "But, if you're a _very_ nice guy, you'll give me something more."

"Uh… I've got some chewing gum." said Goommaria.

"I've got some magazines." offered Bombette.

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked before fetching an old shoe for the Squeek.

"Here." Mario said before tossing some coins into the woman's cup. "Something for your troubles."

"Yes, yes, very nice things." said the Squeek. "You are nice guys. My name is Sheek, and I trade in informations. Things others do not know. So, nice guy, what would you like to know?"

"Uh… can you tell us about Moustafa?" asked Koopie.

"Moustafa? Yes, I hear she is very nice guy. Very pretty and smart as well." Sheek replied. "She is a direct descendent of the Queen who ruled over Dry Dry Kingdom long ago, before it fell into ruin."

"Really? What happened to it?" asked Mario.

"Queen Mousta was betrayed by her subjects… very not-nice guys." Sheek explained. "She was driven out into the desert, but she would not let those that betrayed her go unpunished. Eventually, she and her followers defeated the rebels, but not before the kingdom was reduced to ruin. It did not take long for the neighboring Mushroom Kingdom to seize upon the opportunity and conquer the Dry Dry Kindom, but not before she locked her greatest treasures away in her place of Dry Dry Ruins and hid them in the sands of the desert forever."

"And, uh, how does one find Dry Dry Ruins, by the way?" asked Bombette.

"If you want more, you must give more, yes, understand?" Sheek asked between puffs of her pipe.

Goommaria rolled her eyes in response before taking a mushroom out of her backpack and tossing it towards Sheek's lap.

"Only Moustafa knows where Dry Dry Ruins is." Sheek curtly replied, causing Mario's group to let out a collective groan. "More nice things, yes?"

"How about this?" Bombette said as she took out her vibrator from between her tits. "It's only slightly used."

"Yes, that will do." Sheek replied. "What else would you like to know?"

"Easy! Where do we find Moustafa?" asked Goommaria.

"Only her followers are allowed to know where she is." Sheek explained. "I could tell this only to the nicest of nice guys, yes."

The group groaned once again.

"I'm starting to think this girl's full of cactus juice." Goommaria whispered to Mario. "Maybe we should give up while we still have some stuff left?"

"Yeah, but she's the only lead we've got!" Mario replied before turning back to Sheek and tossing a few more coins. "Can you tell us what we can do to become 'nice' enough to learn how to meet Moustafa?"

"Mm.… maybe if you brought me some of my favorite food?" she proposed.

"And what would that favorite food be?" Mario asked.

Sheek motioned towards her cup in reply, and Mario rolled his eyes before tossing in a few more coins.

"Lemons are nice, yes." she told him. "They are the nicest of nicest things. You find lemon, you find Moustafa, understand?"

"Sounds simple enough." Mario replied. "We can just go down to the market and buy one, right?"

"Uh, I don't know about where you used to live, but lemons are actually pretty hard to come by here." Goommaria replied. "They're a delicacy, actually."

"Seriously? Then what do we have to do to get one?" Mario asked.

Before anyone could reply, however, Chompy barked a few times and ran over to a nearby toppled trashcan. There, she found a lemon peel, smelled it, sniffed the air, and then barked again before taking off down the streets.

"Hey, wait up!" Bombette called out, her tits bouncing as she started to run.

"Sorry, miss!" Koopie hurriedly apologized as her other friends took off after them. "I promise that we'll be right back!"

"Take your time." Sheek said calmly before going back to smoking her pipe.

* * *

Chompy didn't just stop with running down the street, however. Instead, she ran all the way out of town and into the Dry Dry Desert, where her friends tried in vain to catch up with her.

"Slow down!" Mario called out, his feet already beginning to hurt. "I'm sweating buckets out here… I don't need to turn into a raisin!"

"Yeah, me too…" Bombette panted beside him. "Fuck, it's so hot out here, I feel like I could explode at any minute! And I've got one hell of a camel toe too!"

"Appropriate, since she's already got two humps." Mario thought silently to himself.

"Bark bark!" Chompy briefly barked back at her friends behind her before getting right back on track, whatever that may be.

"I knew I'd regret not buying that 'Chomp to Toadish' dictionary…" Goommaria said with a tired sigh.

Then, just as quickly as she set off on this journey, Chompy came to a complete stop, stopping in front of a group of three yellow cacti. The stop was so sudden that her friends almost didn't notice and had to stop themselves from plowing right into her back.

"Huh? What's the matter, girl?" Koopie asked, concerned. "Is something wrong?"

Chompy didn't reply and simply started growling and barking at the plants in front of her.

"Uh, is there some kind of feud between Chain Chomps and desert fauna that I didn't know about?" asked Mario.

"I don't think so…" Goommaria replied. "Wait a minute! Those aren't cacti! Get down!"

Mario found himself tossed onto the ground right as two prickly, yellow arms tried to swing in at them from behind.

"What the-" Mario said right before another voice cut him off.

"Awwwww…. Such a shammmme… What's the matterrrrrr? Don't you want to try our acupunctuuuuuure?"

The source of the voice was none other a yellow cactus which, how that he got a good look at it, was actually a woman. She and her friends were completely naked, had relatively small breasts, and short brown hair - but, from a distance, they looked exactly the same as the countless other cacti they passed on the way there.

"Oh no, Pokeys!" Koopie panicked as she retreated into her shell. "I hate needles…"

"Awwwww… don't worryyyyyy… our needless feeeeel… much better than normal onessssss." one of the Pokeys hissed as they slowly surrounded the group.

"Um, actually, me and my friends are a bit busy at the moment." Mario said nervously. "Perhaps another time…"

"Oh, but we insisssssst…" said another one as the circle began to tighten.

"Crap…" Mario swore as he and his friends huddled together in the circle center. "What do we do?"

"I think I have an idea…" Bombette said as she grabbed hold of Koopie's shell. "Sorry about this in advance, Koopie. Hold on!"

"Wait, what are you- wah!" Koopie gasped as she suddenly felt herself lifted off the ground.

Bombette then dashed forward with Koopie's shell in front of her and smashed her way through the Pokeys surrounding her - literally, actually, as the limbs of the girls she ran into were sent flying in every direction.

"Hey… that wasn't very nicccce…" one of the disembodied heads complained as it rolled on the ground.

"Now's our chance!" Bombette shouted. "Let's make a run for it!"

Chompy gave a brief bark in agreement before she and her friends took off after the Bob-Omb.

"Hey! Come baaaack!" one of the Pokeys who were still standing said before giving chace.

* * *

Bombette led her friends desperately through the desert for half an hour before the Pokeys finally gave up, though they made sure to keep running for a little while after that to put in a decent distance between them. Finally, after sprinting until their lungs felt like collapsing, they stopped.

"Phew… that was a close one." Bombette panted as she put Koopie's shell back on the ground. "Sorry about tossing your around like that, Koopie."

"Don't worry, it's fine." the Koopa replied as she crawled out of her shell. "At least it saved me the trouble of running all the way here. Though, it will probably take a while to get all these needles out…"

"Well, we might have gotten away from the Pokeys, but now I'm pretty sure we're even more lost now than we were ten minutes ago." Goommaria pointed out as she wiped the sweat off her cap.

"Yeah, I guess we-" Mario began to say before being cut off by one of Chompy's barks.

He turned to look at her and found the Chain Chomp sniffing the air once again before dashing off towards a nearby dune.

"Oh no, not again!" Goommaria groaned as she took off after her. "Stop! Where are you go-"

Goommaria trailed off as she reached the top of the dune and saw what was on the other side. She had to rub her eyes a few times to make sure that it was actually real but, as she stepped down towards it, it didn't disappear. It was an oasis - full of lush, green grass, a crystal clear lake in the center of it, and several towering trees. There were palm trees, banana trees, lime trees and, most importantly, lemon trees, whose ample fruit littered the ground beneath it.

"Oh, so this is where you were leading us! Good job!" Koopie said as she playfully pet Chompy. "You've only been with us a day and you're already pulling your weight just fine!"

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy replied happily as she wagged her tail.

"Well, this should be more than enough to satiate that miserly mouse back in town." Goommaria said as she packed as many lemons as she could into her backpack. "But, since we're here, we might as well take the chance to cool off, right?"

She and the other girls quickly began taking off their clothes and piling them off to the side of the lake before wading in one by one. The last to enter the lake was Bombette, who shouted "Cannon ball!" jumping right in, her bombshell tits creating a massive splash that doused everything surrounding the lake - including Mario.

"Well, I guess my clothes do need a good drying right now…" Mario said as he began to remove his clothes to thunderous applause.

* * *

 _ ***Bad End***_

"Um, actually, me and my friends are a bit busy at the moment." Mario said nervously. "Perhaps another time…"

"Oh, but we insisssssst…" said another Pokey as the circle began to tighten.

The group looked around nervously as they pressed up against each other, each of them desperately looking for some avenue of escape.

"Break for it!" Goommaria suddenly shouted, prompting each of them to dash off in a different direction to try and escape the circle.

The Pokeys simply let the girls in the group run past them without a fight, but Mario found his path abruptly blocked by two prickly arms.

"Yow!" Mario cried out in pain as he jumped back, needles sticking out of his chest. "Hey, that really hurt!"

"Aw, we're ssssorry… let me kisssss it better…" smiled one of the Pokeys that stabbed him.

"H-hey… stay back!" Mario said nervously as he started backing up, only to feel even more needles pierce his back. "Ack!"

"Shhhh… there theeeeere…" one of the Pokeys cooed as Maro stumbled around between them and he began to feel oddly cold. "Just go to sleeeeep… rest a whiiiiile… we promise to take gooood care of you…"

A few seconds later and he passed out.

* * *

When Mario finally felt himself starting to wake up again, the first thing he noticed was that there was something soft and wet moving around his hard shaft. At first he thought it might be one of his friends giving him a morning surprise, but he vaguely remembered leaving their Toad House room already. The bed beneath him also felt a lot more… sandy than he remembered it, and his pillow felt more like someone's thighs.

Prying open his eyes, Mario looked down to see one of the Pokeys bobbing her yellow head up and down his hard dick. At first he was terrified of being stabbed by her needles yet again, but then he noticed that they were no longer jutting out of her skin - now, they were lying flat and harmless. Several other Pokey's surrounded her, each with thirsty look on their faces as they watched her milk Mario's shaft for all it was worth.

"Ssssso… you're finally awakeeee…" said the Pokey who was resting Mario's head on her legs. "Welcome to the partyyyy."

Mario simply groaned as he felt his cock twitch in front of him, making it feel like he'd already eaten several mushrooms. "What's… what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing… we've just been drinking from your juiccccy cock of yours…" the one above him replied.

"Yeaaaah… it'ssss a good thing you came by…" said another another one as she played with her dry clit. "We haven't had a man in such a looooong time… you were like a glasssss of water in the desssert…"

"Let… let me go!" Mario groaned as he tried to ignore the pleasure come from his loins. "I need… to get back… to my friends!"

"Don't worrrry… we're your friends nowwww…" said another. "So why don't you just sit back… and relaaaax…"

Mario tried to say something back but was interrupted by the start of his own orgasm, so all he could do was grunt as he fired rope after rope of this thick cum into the Pokey's mouth. The cactus girl swallowed every drop eagerly, his massive balls unloading what felt like over a gallon of potent sperm. Mario idly wondered how many times he'd already been forced to cum in his sleep, when he saw the Pokey's small, A-cup breasts suddenly expand all the way to a C-cup.

"Mmmm… thanksssss…." the Pokey hissed as she popped Mario's cock back out of her mouth. "I will be sure to sssave your seed… for the next time it rainssss…"

Mario simply moaned in response, suddenly feeling very thirsty and dizzy.

"Oh… would you like some waaaater, deary?" the Pokey above him asked.

"Uhuh…" Mario grunted in reply, unable to keep his eyes open.

"Okaaay then… here you gooooo~" she said, followed by a loud crack. The next thing Mario knew, one of the Pokey's was kissing him quite forcefully, shoving her tongue into Mario's mouth and feeding him a fountain of sweet-tasting spit. Mario tried to resist, but he was simply too tired and ended up letting her dominate him with her tongue.

After a few minutes of having his tongue twisted, Mario was rehydrated enough to open his eyes again and saw the head of the Pokey who was kissing him.

"Uh, thanks, I gue-aaaah!" Mario screamed as her looked down and realized there was no body attached to the head he was just making out with.

"What's the mattterrr?" the head asked. "You look a little… lightheeeeaded…"

"Oh god… am I hallucinating?" Mario asked in fear. "Is this some kind of heat-stroke induced vision!?"

"We are all toooo real, my friend." the head giggled in reply. "But, if you want more prooof… then we will gladly sssserve it…"

Two more girls took this as their signal to remove their heads as well, bringing them up to Mario's face and pressing them against his cheeks.

"Now then… pucker uuuuup!" cooed the head in the middle.

Mario tried to move his head away once again, but the girls were very persistent, and he soon felt all three of their tongues slide into his mouth and begin drooling together. Meanwhile, the Pokey at Mario's crotch began blowing him once again, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine as her tongue circled sensuously around his tip.

"Sssssorry that you don't get to actually fuck ussss…" one of the unoccupied Pokeys apologized. "We prefer to only have kids when the desssssert is more.. Fertile… but don't worrrry… we promissssse to keep you around until then~"

"No… I… I have to go!" Mario mumbled through the tongues in his mouths and the sound of the girl eagerly bobbing on his shaft. "My friends are probably lost… scared!"

Mario let out a short grunt as he felt something stab into his arm.

"You think too muuuuch…" one of the Pokeys argued. "You should listen more… to your other heeeead…"

What little control Mario had left over his body seemed to melt away, and he began to feel his cock grow even harder while his balls begin to swell once more. He came yet again only a few seconds later, seemingly spraying all the fluid he just ingested right out of his dick and into the mouth of the Pokey sucking on him, causing her breasts to swell all the way to a DD.

"Mmmm…" the Pokey mumbled as she took her mouth off his cock once again and it began to deflate. "Sssso gooooood! Your cum is absolutely wooonderful… and, you know what they ssssssay… one good shot… dessssserves another!"

Mario felt another jab into his right arm and his cock instantly sprang back to life. He could then feel the Pokey at his crotch surround his dick with her newly expanded breasts and began moving them up and down, massaging his cock with the smoothest part of her body.

"This… this is too much!" Mario grunted, trying not to let the pleasure overtake him. "Stop already!"

"Too muuuuch? My dear… we are onlyyyy getting started…" one of heads said before shoving her tongue back down Mario's throat.

Mario grunted into her mouth as he felt himself forced to cum yet again, which the girl massaging him promptly noticed as a streak of his sperm landed on her face. She quickly moved her mouth down to latch back onto it before he sprayed too much, though, and ended up expanding her bust all the way to an E-cup.

"Oh deeeear… I think that's enough for me for nooooow…" the Pokey said as she lifted her heavy bust off Mario's crotch. "But, not to worry… there are thousandsssss of us scattered throughout the desert for you to water…"

"Thousands?" Mario gasped into the mouths of the girls kissing him.

"Yessssss…" she replied. "And our pricks will make sure your prick stays haaaard… the whooooole tiiiime…"

Mario then spent the rest of his eternally thirsty life being swapped between groups of Pokeys throughout the Dry Dry Desert, the girls making good on their promise on keeping him erect and fucking all the while. Sometimes he'd see visions of his friends in the desert coming to save him from his hot and steamy hell, but those all ended up being nothing but mirages. In the end, all he had to comfort him was the tan he got for being out in the sun for so long.

The End.

* * *

 **(A/N) Looks like Mario and friends'll be on pins and needles if they want to save Dry Dry Desert.**

 **Hopefully Mario can keep his pants on long enough to resist those girls' pharaoh-moans.**

 **With luck, no one will get baked in this dry dessert.**

 **OK, that's enough puns for now. See ya.**


	22. Chapter 21: Moustafa

"Ah~" Mario sighed as he lowered himself into the waters of the oasis. "Now that's more like it. Why can't every life-or-death chase we go through have a nice, cool bath waiting for us at the end of it?"

"Tell me about it." Bombette agreed as she floated next to him. "If I had to stay in that heat any longer, I would have blown my top! Literally…"

"It's hard to believe that so many people live out here, isn't it?" said Koopie. "It's like… a giant beach, but without most of the things that make beaches fun."

"Yeah, but this is still their home, and we can't let Bowsa take it away from them." Mario replied.

"Don't worry, we'll stop her." Goommaria assured him. "Just as soon as we're done relaxing. Can't expect to defeat any bosses when you're a bundle of nerves, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so…" Mario replied, though his shoulders still wouldn't relax.

"Well then, loosen up a little!" Goommaria laughed as she playfully splashed some water in Mario's face. "Say, how about we play a game?"

She then swam her way over to the side of the lake and reached into her backpack and pulled out a deflated beachball. Then, after taking a minute to sufficiently blow the ball up, she swam back towards the middle of the lake.

"I knew this thing would come in handy!" she said before lobbing the ball towards Mario. "Here, catch!"

Mario caught the ball easily and the girls around him immediately stuck their arms in the air to catch the next through - except for Chompy, who merely stuck her nose up into the air excitedly as she kept doggy-paddling.

Mario smiled at the Chain Chomp and passed it towards her, curious to see what she'd do. Chompy barked excitedly as the ball floated towards her and ended up catching it with her face, balancing the ball expertly on her nose before tossing it towards Koopie.

"Good toss, girl!" Koopie praised as she caught the ball before making her own pass towards Bombette. However, she ended up serving the ball a bit too hard, and it went flying over the blonde Bob-Omb's head. "Oops…"

"Don't worry, I've got it!" Bombette shouted before leaping up out of the water, giving Mario a good look at her glistening body and massive breasts in the process. Unfortunately for him, he ended up being so distracted by her bouncing orbs that he didn't notice the one he was supposed to pay attention to until it smacked him straight in the face, popping loudly and leaving a red mark on his face.

"Oh my gosh!" Gombette gasped as swam over to Mario and held his floating body in her arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, nothing's hurt… besides my pride." Mario groaned in reply. "And the beach ball, I guess."

Yeah, I guess we're going to have to play something else now." Said Goommaria. "How about… Flavia Polo?"

"Maybe… how do you play?" asked Mario as he started swimming again.

"Don't worry, it's easy!" Koopie said, suddenly perking up. "All you have to do is close your eyes, and try to tag us! And, to make things a little easier for you, you get to call out the name 'Flavia' and we have to respond 'Polo'!"

"Huh, that sounds oddly familiar for some reason…" said Mario.

"I should hope so!" Koopie replied. "Alright then! Close your eyes, count to ten, and we'll get started."

Mario did as he was told before calling out "Ready or not, here I come!"

He then stuck out both his hands blindly and immediately felt something soft and bulbous press back against them. Opening his eyes, Mario was greeted to the sight of Bombette floating right in front of him, her massive tits resting in his hands.

"Oh no, you got me~" Bombette teased playfully.

"Bombette! That's not how the game is supposed to be played!" Goommaria complained.

"Oh, lighten up!" Bombette retorted, not moving to remove Mario's hands at all. "I was just making up for blasting him in the face earlier."

"Hmmph!" Goommaria humphed as she crossed arms. "Alright, I guess you're it then."

Mario finally released his grip on Bombette's breasts and backed off, swimming towards a corner of the pool to hide. The others did the same as well, with the exception of Goommaria, who swam over towards Mario.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Mario whispered in confusion.

"Shh!" Goommaria replied as she 'innocently' pressed her back up against his chest and Bombette finished her countdown. "You don't want her to hear us, do you?"

"Flavia!" Bombette suddenly called out from the center of the lake.

"Polo!" the rest answered as best as they could. Because Mario and Goommaria were so close together, however, their corner of the lake was the loudest, causing Bombette to start swimming in their direction.

Mario tried his best to swim quietly away, but Goommaria swiftly followed, keeping her back pressed up against his chest no matter how fast he swam.

"Flavia!" Bombette called out again.

"Polo!" the others replied as Goommaria glanced back at Mario and gave him a knowing smirk.

Mario smirked back and decided that, if she was going to play with him like this, he might as well have fun as well. By now his cock had become more than a little bit hard from all the teasing, and and he took advantage of this by shoving his dick right up between Goommaria's tight ass cheeks.

"Flavia!" Bombette once again shouted.

"P-polo!" Goommaria groaned back, trying not to moan in lust as Mario rubbed himself up and down her crack. This proved to be a losing battle, as she felt herself growing more and more hot as Mario's cock pressed against her as they swam, and soon she couldn't help but pant heavily in arousal. This proved to be her undoing, as Bombette was able to zero right in on the horny mushroom and tagged her right in the side.

"Gotcha!" Bombette said as she opened her eyes and Goommaria let out a surprised gasp. "Hey, hold on a second… you two weren't trying to fool around while my eyes were closed, were you?"

"What? Of course not!" Goommaria replied as she tried to hide Mari's erection in her ass cheeks. "What gives you that idea?!"

"Well, if you're sure…" Bombette said, backing off. "Anyways, now _you're_ it, miss bossy-panties."

"Alright, alright." Goommaria giggled as Bombette poked her playfully in the chest. "Just give me a second."

Goommaria then swam into the middle of the pool to start the next round, and this time everyone spaced out evenly around her. It didn't take her that long for her to start swimming towards Mario, however, and he quickly found himself running out of places to hide. Soon, he found himself with his back pressed against the wall with nowhere left to run. Thinking quickly, Mario took a deep breath and dove down beneath the water, escaping Goommaria by swimming underneath her while releasing bubbles with the word 'Polo' in them whenever Goommaria called out so he wouldn't be breaking any rules.

Putting as much distance between him and Goommaria as he could, Mario eventually found himself underneath Koopie on the other end of the pool, staring up at her cute pussy as she continued treading water. Deciding to take the chance to play with her a little, Mario swam up to her plump rear and grabbed a hold of her hips before running his tongue right against her slit from behind.

"Flaviaaaaah!" Koopie cried out as she felt Mario's tongue brush against her folds, causing her to splash and moan.

Hearing this, Goommaria started to swim towards Koopie's corner instead, and Koopie tried her best to remain quiet. She turned out to be even less successful at hiding her lust than Goommaria had been, however, and she moaned "Ah! Ah! Ah!" with every lick. This, combined with the occasional required shout of 'Polo' meant that Goommaria was able to track her down in no time at all.

"Gotcha, mi tortuga!" Goommaria teased as she tackled Koopie and Mario finally came back up for air.

"Hey, that's not fair…" Koopie whined. "I was sabotaged!"

"Sorry, but you just looked too cute to resist!" Mario said as she came up behind the shell-less Koopa. "Want me to make it up to you?"

Koopie blushed and panted for a few seconds before wordlessly turning her head and pressing her lips against Mario's as the two melted into a steaming kiss. She didn't resist as Mario pulled her body closer against his, her breasts pressing against his arms as their bodies ground against each other and their friends looked on with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Aw, darn it…" Bombette said sadly. "I was hoping to be the one to 'get wet' today."

"Well, why not?" Mario asked as he broke this kiss and moved his hands down towards Koopie's pussy. "We've still got time before we have to go back, and I'm sure I can get you girls plenty 'wet' by then."

"Sorry, but that would go a bit against tradition." Goommaria replied over Koopie's moans as one of Mario's fingers penetrated her.

"Tradition?" Mario asked as she tried to keep enough focus to pleasure Koopie. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, it's not so much of a tradition as it is an unspoken rule: men are limited to only one sex partner per swim." Bombette explained. "I was kiiiiiinda hoping you'd pick me earlier, but I guess I was a bit too subtle with my advances…"

"Aw, now that's no fun!" Mario complained as Koopie kept writhing in his hands, her cool body heating up with each passing second.

"I know it sounds restrictive, but you need to understand; women _really_ outnumber men in this world, and if you have a pool full of girls trying to have sex with one guy… well, that's a recipe for more than a few _wet_ bones, especially if the boy passes out from exhaustion." Goommaria explained.

"Fair enough." Mario conceded as he removed his hands from Koopie's snatch and began lining up his cock with her entrance. "I guess I'll just have to fuck her four times as hard to make up for it then!"

He then shoved his hips forward and pierced Koopie's tight pussy, causing her to let out a long moan of pleasure as Mario hilted himself all the way inside.

"Oh my!" Koopie gasped as her cunt twitched around Mario's length. "Well, you'll have to try pretty hard to make it feel like four rounds of sex to me! We Koopas have tough shells, after all!"

"Maybe, but I know you're all just big softies on the inside!" Mario replied, nuzzling her neck and causing Koopie to moan even louder.

He then moved his hands down from Koopie's chest to her soft stomach, massaging her abdomen as he kept on thrusting into her pussy as hard as he could. This seemed to do the trick as Koopie began to pant even harder, and her snatch squeezed his length as hard as it could.

"Going straight for the underbelly, huh?" Goommaria asked from the shoreline as she casually pistoned two fingers in and out of her own soaking pussy. "Now that's fighting dirty~"

"What can I say? I'm a dirty guy… and I _love_ dirty girls." Mario replied before thrusting into Koopie even harder and kissing her neck up and down.

Koopie couldn't help but moan wildly in response, her hips trying desperately to match Mario's pace as they kept slamming into each other and sending ripples throughout the pond.

"Heh, I guess it's a good thing you're in water then, huh?" Bombette joked from the shore as Chompy eagerly ate her out. "This way, you can clean yourselves even as you get dirty!"

"You got it!" Mario laughed back, still keeping up his pace.

"Stop… you're embarrassing me…" Koopie whimpered as her body trembled with each thrust of Mario's dick.

"Aww, but you're so cute when you're embarrassed!" Mario teased as he nuzzled his face against her neck. Koopie didn't reply this time and simply blushed hotter as Mario kept fucking her.

Seeing how aroused she was becoming, Mario tried his best to keep up the attack, but soon found himself growing a little tired. Turns out that having sex while treading water, while very erotic, took more than a little bit of energy, so Mario brought Koopie towards the side of the lake as she grabbed onto the shore to help hold herself up. This also gave Mario more leverage as well, allowing him to keep pounding away at her pussy with ease as Koopie's moans of ecstasy flooded every inch of the oasis.

"So, have I cracked your shell yet, my dear?" Mario asked, not relenting in his thrusts in the slightest.

"Well… you… might have… dented it…" Koopie panted in reply, her legs feeling like jelly as continued to thrust back at Mario. "But... you still have a long way to go… before I crack!"

"Alright then!" Mario said with a laugh. "No more holding back then!"

"Wait, what are you-ah!" Koopie gasped as Mario reached around and grabbed onto her medium-sized tits. He then griped on tight and threw his all into fucking Koopie as hard as he could, pounding her pussy like a jackhammer and causing her to grip hard onto the grassy shore to avoid letting to.

"Wow, look at him go!" Goommaria mused as she kept fingering her pussy with one hand and massaged her clit with the other.

"Tell me about it." Bombette said over the sound of Chompy's slurps. "This is way better than any kiddie game, huh, Koopie?"

"Yeah, it is!" Koopie moaned back. "So much better!"

"Oh my! Are you sure you haven't cracked yet?" Mario asked teasingly.

"No! I mean, yes! I mean…" Koopie moaned, her face growing red again as she mumbled.

Seeing that she was growing flustered, Mario saved her from the burden of trying to speak with a kiss, which she gladly accepted. He then kept on thrusting for a little while longer before suddenly feeling Koopie's pussy quake like a POW block as she finally came, sending Mario over the edge as well. With one final thrust, Mario unleashed an entire oasis worth of cum inside her. Then, as he felt his balls finally empty, they finally broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes, panting.

"Woo hoo!" Gooommaria cheered from the shore as she and Bombette both applauded. "Great job, Mario!"

"Yeah, it looks like you didn't just crack her shell - it looks like you sent her right into _shell shock!_ " joked Bombette.

Koopie blushed again at this, but didn't deny it, instead just pushing Mario out of her pussy and pulling herself up onto the shore.

"Well, I think that's enough resting for now, Mario." Goommaria said as she stood up and stretched. "You ready to go?"

"Augh…" Mario sighed as he lay onto his back in the middle of the water. "Actually, give me a few more minutes… I still feel pretty bushed."

"Heh, so much for relaxing, huh?" laughed Goommaria. "Alright, I'll give you a few minutes, which is just as well, I suppose."

"Really?" asked Koopie. "Why's that?"

"Because I just realized we don't actually know how to get back…" Goommaria replied as the rest of her team let out a collective sigh of annoyance.

* * *

After only a few more hours of wandering through the desert, Chompy's nose finally led the group back to Dry Dry Outpost and back to the tiny hovel where they met Sheek, who was still sitting in front of it smoking her tiny pipe.

"Finally…" Mario sighed as she took out the lemons they had gathered from Goommaria's backpack. "Here you are, miss; the lemons you asked for."

"Lemons?" said Sheek. "But I asked for limes."

The group once again let out a tired sigh.

"Sorry…" Mario apologized tiredly. "We'll be right back."

"Is joke, is joke." Sheek quickly clarified as Mario and his friends started to turn around. "You do very well. You all _very_ nice guys to go through all that effort to please one beggar. I give you instructions to meet Moustafa."

"You will?!" Goommaria gasped.

"Yes, yes…" Sheek replied as cleaned her pipe a little. "To meet the mysterious Moustafa, simply go to the shop on First St. and buy a dried shroom and a dusty hammer. You must buy them in that order, yes? This is a secret sign known to those loyal to Moustafa."

"Yeah, we've got it!" Mario said excitedly. "Then what?"

"Then the rest will take care of itself." she said cooly before returning to smoking her pipe.

"... That's it?" asked Koopie.

"That's it." was the curt reply.

"Okaaaaay… if you say so," said Bombette. "Let's go, Mario."

"See you around." Mario said as he waved goodbye.

Chompy barked happily her thanks as well and Sheek made sure to pet her a few times before the group finally left.

"I sure hope she was telling the truth…" Koopie whispered as they walked. "I don't think I can take many more long walks in the desert."

"You and me both." Mario agreed as they reached the store they were looking and stepped inside.

In the store, they were greeted by the sight of a very familiar-looking Squeek with blue hair standing behind a glass display filled with various old nicknacks.

"Hello there, my friends!" she said happily. "Is there something I can get you?"

"Yes, we would like a dried shroom and a dusty hammer-" Mario said before Goommaria interrupted with "The dustiest you've got." and he finished with "-in that order."

Hearing this, the Squeek got a very surprised look on her face and glanced around the room carefully.

"Yes… that will be seven coins then." she said after a few moments.

Mario nodded and handed her the coins in questions and she, in turn, took the items out of the display case. But, when Mario reached to take them from her, the shopkeeper suddenly grasped his hand and pulled him closer before whispering "Sometimes the highest royalty can be found in the lowest places." Then, acting as if nothing happened at all, she let Mario go, smiled and said "Have a nice day!"

Mario simply blinked for a few moments before saying "Yeah, you too…" and leaving, his partners hurriedly following behind.

"Well, what did she say?!" Goommaria asked desperately.

"She said enough." Mario replied knowingly. "Come on, let's head back to Sheek's place… I think I know where to find Moustafa."

* * *

"She's gone!" Koopie gasped as she and her friends arrived back at Sheek's hut. "Does this mean we were scammed?"

"Relax, she's probably just inside." Mario pointed out as he pushed the front door open.

"Oh." Koopie said before she suddenly realized what Mario was doing. "Oh! Mario, what are you doing? This is trespassing!"

"Don't worry, I don't think she'll mind." Mario replied, walking over to the back of the hut and finding a recently-uncovered trap door.

"Follow me." Mario instructed as he lifted up the heavy wood panel. "Let's go meet Moustafa…"

"Wait, you can't possibly mean..." Goommaria said as they descended into a dark stairwell.

The stairwell grew brighter and brighter as they descended, however, and soon they came across the source of the light; a room full of glittering treasure, and lots of it. There were piles upon piles of gold coins stacked wall to wall, magnificent sarcophagi, and extravagant jewels of every size, shape, and color. In the center of it all sat a large, golden throne, with four Squeeks lying down in front of it and dressed in baggy silk pants and see-through tops that matched their hair colors - yellow, red, blue, and green, respectively. Their extravagant outfits paled in comparison to the woman sitting on the throne itself, however, who was dressed with gold-lined purple robes that were brilliantly studded with every jewel imaginable, and a crown that put even Prince Peach's to shame with its magnificence.

"Hello again, nice guys." the woman on the throne greeted. "We meet again."

"Sheek!?" Goommaria gasped in surprise. "You were Moustafa this whole time?!"

"Astute observation, my friend." Moustafa replied, amused. "I am indeed the woman that you seek, and these women are my servants and protectors. The one in yellow is Spinni, the one in blue is Storo, the one is red is Daroach, and the green one is Doc. I apologize for tricking you earlier, but I needed to make sure that you were not too greedy. Many have come to this desert seeking my family's treasures, and I could not risk losing them for even an instant."

"Fair enough, I suppose." said Koopie.

"So, now that you've finally met the Queen of the Sands, I am guessing that you would like to know how to find Dry Dry Ruins, yes?"

"Yes, more than anything!" Mario replied, nodding. "The fate of the Mushroom Kingdom hangs in the balance."

"Hmm… I could care less about such a nation of greed. Not only do they hoard all their men like cowardly cuckqueans, but they also destroyed my ancestor's kingdom." Moustafa scoffed. "But, I will still help you all the same."

"Really?" Koopie asked in confusion. "Why?"

"Firstly, because you have been such nice guys. Perhaps the nicest of nice guys I've met in a long time." Moustafa explained. "But, there is another reason as well - there is a pretender to the throne occupying the halls of my foremothers, claiming to own Dry Dry Desert and everything in it. Queen Mousta is likely rolling in her sarcophagus over such greediness."

"Tutankoopa, right?" asked Mario.

"Ah, so you've heard of the charlatan." Moustafa said, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah!" Bombette said a she pumped her fist in the air. "We plan on hunting her down, kicking her butt, and freeing the Star Spirit she's holding captive!"

"Yes, yes, I like that plan very much." Moustafa replied as she reached into her robes and pulled out a large, red stone. "This is the Pulse Stone. It is the key to finding Dry Dry Ruins, and getting inside. Take it into the desert and it will start to flash the closer you get. The closer you are to the ruins, the faster the Pulse Stone will flash. Find the place where the Pulse Stone flashes the fastest, and use it to open the way. Then, cast the pretender from my ancestor's throne, and the temple will be yours."

"R-really?" Koopie gasped. "Everything inside?"

"Do not get too excited, my friend." Moustafa replied. "Queen Mousta was wise enough to take all her treasure with her when she left, but there is still a wealth of knowledge and culture there if you so desire it. As long as Tutankoopa has been defeated, I will be satisfied."

"Thank you so much, your majesty!" Mario smiled as he took the Pulse Stone. "We'll be on our way to take care of her as soon as possible!"

"Hold on, my friend." Moustafa interjected as Mario turned to leave. "You have moved your body more than enough for one day. You have been more than generous with me, so allow me to be generous with you - stay the night and enjoy every luxury I have to offer."

"Wow, that's super kind of you, but I don't but I don't know if I can accept…" Mario began to say before Bombette suddenly elbowed him in the side.

"Mario, she has actual _air conditioning!_ " Bombette whispered before turning to Moustafa and saying "Of course we'll stay!"

"Excellent." Moustafa said as she clapped her hands. "If you would, my ladies."

Her servants then quickly got to their feet and dispersed around the room, with Spinni opening up a gold-plated fridge and pulling out an assortment of fancy and expensive cheeses. Storo followed shortly behind her and pulled out a tray of drinks while the other two, Daroach and Doc, both approached Mario and sat him down onto the the floor against a pile of gold coins. Daroach and Doc then both undid the buttons on Mario's overalls and pulled them down, revealing his hard cock pressing against his boxers as the other Squeeks served Mario's friends.

"Oh my! You girls don't have to do this…" Mario said, blushing a little bit as mouse-girls revealed his cock to the room.

"Nonsense!" Moustafa firmly replied. "Just sit back and let us take care of everything you desire~"

Once Mario's dick was fully exposed, the Squeeks wasted no time in bending down to lick it as sensuously as they could. Daroach spent her time focusing on his pulsing head, swirling her tongue slowly around the tip as it slowly began to leak pre-cum. Doc, meanwhile, spent her time rubbing her tongue along the side, slowly and deliberately like it was the most delicious popsicle in the world.

This was enough to finally get Mario to relax, and he let out a long sigh as he laid back into the pile of gold behind him as Storo finally came by and handed him a drink. A little dehydrated, Mario downed the sweet juice instantly just in time for Spinni to press up against his side and offer him a piece of cheese at the end of a toothpick.

"Oh, don't mind if I do!" Mario said before taking a bite.

"There, now you are getting into the spirit of things." Moustafa praised as Doc and Daroach continued to worship Mario's dick. "But, do not forget to please my other guests as well, my servants. After all, Mario is not the only nice guy here."

Spinni nodded silently in reply before moving towards Goommaria and Bombette and bowing towards them. The two girls seemed to understand what she meant and Goommaria lowered her shorts while Bombette raised the hem of her dress. They then both let out a loud moan as Spinni shoved her fingers into their cunts, their bodies writhing as pleasure shot up their spines.

Storo, meanwhile, approached Chompy and Koopie, and Chompy didn't even wait for the Squeek to bow before turning around and presenting her rear like a Chomp in heat.

Koopie, meanwhile, just blushed and said "Uh… let me just get changed first…"

Storo nodded and knelt down behind Chompy before slowly licking her tongue along the Chain Chomp's soaking cunt, causing her to whimper and whine while her tail wagged eagerly in the air.

Back with Mario, the dual-blowjob was quickly growing even hotter, with Daroach's tongue swirling like a tornado around the tip while Doc's touched places he didn't even know a normal tongue could.

"Wow, your girls sure are good at this, your Majesty." Mario groaned, trying his best not to cum too quickly under the pleasureable onslaught.

"What do you think these girls spend their extravagant paychecks on?" Moustafa laughed in reply. "They're always buying up the time of very worker in every Toad House in this city. Together, they probably taste more seed in one day than most women do in their entire lifetimes."

"Lucky…" Bombette groaned jealously as Spinni's fingers continued thrusting into her pussy.

"Don't worry, girls can still be just as fun." Goommaria said next to her as she put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Oh yeah?" Bombette asked, bringing her face closer to Goommaria's . "Prove it."

Taking her challenge, Goommaria pressed her lips against Bombette's and began to kiss her, all the while Spinni kept on expertly teasing their cunts with her fingers. Their tits were soon pressing up against each other as the kiss continued to heat up, their tongues dueling with each other to see who could please the other more.

Koopie, meanwhile, finally managed to take off her shell and underwear returned to Storo.

"Okay, I'm ready…" Koopie said as she approached, but before she could make it all the way there, Chompy grabbed ahold of the Koopa's arm and pulled her downwards.

"Wait, what are you- oh!" Koopie gasped as she felt Chompy's long tongue press against her folds. Chompy made sure to mimic every lick she felt against her cunt, but made sure she licked Koopie at least ten times as strong.

"You know what?" Koopie moaned over the sounds of Chompy eagerly slurping at her pussy. "I think this is good enough for now…"

"Do not worry, my dear. You will all have more than enough time for all of my servants to worship your bodies." assured Moustafa.

"I… feel kinda guilty… spending so much time today sitting around like this…" Mario said, struggling to stay coherent as two Squeeks kept on lathering his dick.

"I don't!" Goommaria called out, breaking her kiss with Bombette. "My feet are still killing me from our last hike!"

"Heh, pushover." Bombette giggled as her hard nipples pressed up against Goommaria's chest.

"Oh, you calling me weak?" Goommaria asked before reaching over and tweaking one of Bombette's teats, causing her to moan even louder. "I'll show you weak~"

The two then resumed the kiss with even more fervour, their hands running up and down each other's bodies as they both kept trying to out pleasure the other but only succeeding in making them both equally horny.

Mario couldn't help but stare at this a little even as his dick weathered the onslaught of two women sucking his dick at once. This proved to be a bit too much for Mario to handle, and he began to feel his orgasm start to approach.

"Just letting you girls know… you might be getting a little white present down there soon." Mario warned Daroach and Doc, causing them to quickly speed up their tongues to make him cum as quickly as possible.

"Wait a second, my dears." Moustafa suddenly interrupted. "Remember not to be greedy."

The two girls both had very dissapointed looks in their eyes but they reluctantly backed off as Moustafa stood up from her throne and approached the sitting plumber.

"As the host, I get the first sample of his seed." Moustafa said as she lifted her robe and revealed her damp pussy, which had a small gold ring wrapped around her large clit.

She then promptly lined herself up with the tip of Mario's dick and lowered herself onto it, impaling her body onto Mario's thick cock. After taking a few moments to savor the sensation of being filled, the Queen began to thrust herself up and down, fucking Mario as hard as she could as Daroach and Doc both looked on jealously while their fingers slowly drifted southward.

Mario couldn't pay that much attention to what Moustafa's servants were doing, however, as he was far too busy focusing on the royal pussy that was gripping his shaft like vice.

"Oh yes… you are a very nice guy…" Moustafa moaned in between thrusts. "Very… very nice… if you ever feel the need to give me another gift… my doors are open to you anytime!"

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind…" Mario grunted just before he felt his balls tighten and he began unloading himself deep inside her womb.

"Ah! So… nice!" Moustafa moaned as she had a mini-orgasm of her own. She then carefully stood back up and covered her exposed pussy with her hands, making sure she didn't spill a single drop. "You may continue, my servants."

The two Squeeks immediately pulled their fingers from their pussies and got back to work, this time with Daroach straddling Mario's lap with her naked body while Doc kissed him with a small slice of mushroom in her mouth. Mario couldn't help but moan as he felt his dick harden straight into Daroach's grinding pussy, allowing him to start fucking again almost immediately.

Back with Koopie and she was now the one acting like the Chomp in heat, moaning wildly as Chompy ravaged her pussy with her tongue.

"Oh, good girl..." She groaned. "Good girl… good girl! Goaaahgh!"

Koopie screamed at the top of her lungs as she came into Chompy's mouth, the Chain Chomp loyaly lickng up every drop of girl-cum she sprayed.

Bombette came as well shortly afterwards, moaning into Goommaria's mouth as the Goomba kept playing with her tits and Spinnie kept fingering her pussy.

"Heh… cumming a little fast, aren't you?" Goommaria teased, breaking the kiss again. "Who's the weak one now?"

"Fuck you… you're just jealous your tiny tits aren't as orgasmic as mine~" Bombette panted back.

Goommaria frowned a little at that and resumed the kiss, rubbing Bombette's breasts violently as she forced the Bob-Omb to orgasm once again.

Mario, meanwhile, gripped onto Daroach's ass but decided to let her do most of the work as she kept on riding his cock. After all, he could already tell that this was going to be another long night.

* * *

The next morning, Mario woke up to the feeling of gold coins, bodily fluids, and two beautiful women covering his body - all-in-all, not a bad way to start the day.

"Heh, I guess Dry Dry Desert does have some appeal, I suppose." Mario thought briefly to himself as he started to stand up from his resting spot. The others began to wake up a few seconds later, yawning as they rubbed the sleep from their eyes. Koopie woke up to two servant girls on top of her, while Moustafa had Bombette, Goommaria, and Chompy on top of her.

"Good morning, my guests." the Queen said as she put her crown back on. "I certainly hope you all had pleasant dreams."

"You know it!" Bombette replied. "Any night where I cum that hard is bound to leave my mind nice and calm."

"I'm glad to hear it!" Moustafa smiled before picking up a cloth sack and filling it with gold coins. "Here. Consider this repayment for the kindness you showed me earlier - as well as an advance for defeating the bandit who seeks to steal my throne."

"Wow…" Mario gasped as the took the bag, amazed by the sheer weight of it. "I… I don't know what to say."

"I think 'thank you' would be a good start." Bombette cut in.

"Oh, right." Mario blushed. "Thank you, Moustafa."

"Do not mention it, my friend." Moustafa replied. "Now, good luck on your journey, and may the sands treat you well."

Mario and his friends left the hut as subtly as they could, making sure not to let anyone see their new riches as they walked to the edge of town. Mario then took out the Pulse Stone from his pocket and held it up.

"Well? Is it working?" Koopie asked as she stood on her toes in anticipation.

"I don't know… let me see." Mario replied, pointing the stone in random directions. At first it didn't seem like the stone was doing anything at all, but after a minute or so of pointing, it finally let out a small flash.

"Alright!" Goommaria cheered triumphantly. "Dry Dry Ruins, here we come!"

* * *

"Are… are we there yet?" Goommaria asked tiredly behind mario a few hours later.

"Not yet…" Mario replied, still staring at the Pulse Stone as it ever so slowly flashed faster.

"Augh… are we sure it isn't too late to go back and bang those hot Squeek girls all day?" asked Bombette.

"Please don't say 'hot'." Koopie whined, with Chompy whimpering in agreement.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it can't be much further." Mario assured them. "... Say, what's that thing up ahead?"

"You mean that blue cactus?" asked Koopie.

"No, beyond it." Mario replied.

Goommaria squinted her eyes and peered into the dunes in front of her before finally noticing what he was talking about.

"Oh jeez… looks like a small sand-twister." Goommaria moaned. "If you don't have any panties on, girls, you better put them on now. I learned the hard way that you do _not_ want sand in your snatch."

The group then braced themselves as the storm washed over them, coating them in sand in the process. Mario expected the small storm to pass by quickly but, for some reason, it seemed to linger on them. Suddenly, Mario heard something in the the twister giggle and fly by right next to him.

"Hey, Goommaria!" Mario shouted through the raging winds. "What's going on?"

"Oh no!" Goommaria suddenly gasped. "This isn't an ordinary twister, Mario! It's a _Tweester!_ "

"What?!" Mario shouted back but, before Goommaria could even reply, the winds picked up even more and Mario found himself completely swept off his feet and lifted into the air.

"Mario!" Koopie called out as she tried to grab Mario, but he was already too far away.

"Waaaah!" Mario screamed as he was carried off by the wind only to be suddenly silenced by a finger to the mouth.

"Shh… don't worry, I don't plan on dropping you." said a sultry voice with an Arabic accent.

A second later and the dust stopped flying in the area immediately around Mario and he saw a woman floating in front of him. She had white skin, a brown bikini, a wide smile, and long, sandy-yellow hair that was somehow continuous with the tornado itself.

"Just sit back, enjoy the fun, and this will be over before you know it." the Tweester said as she crawled onto Mario's chest.

Mario was about to ask her what she meant by that, but she ended up answering that preemptively by unbuttoning his overalls and rolling them down his legs. Mario tried his best to struggle as the Tweester sat herself onto Mario's lap, but she simply laughed in response.

"Careful now! You don't want an express ticket to the ground that badly, do you?" she teased.

Mario glanced down at the sands far beneath him and promptly stopped moving.

"That's what I thought." the Tweester smiled. "Now then, let's get down to business…"

She then stroked Mario's cock a few times to make sure it was fully hard before moving her panties to the side, lining up her pussy before shoving his dick deep inside her. Mario tried his best to remain quiet, but he ultimately couldn't hold back a moan as she started rocking her hips up and down. He tried to close his eyes and pretend that he wasn't being raped in mid-air at the moment, but the Tweester seemed to take offense at this.

"Aw, what's the matter, hun?" she asked in between thrusts. "Not good enough to look at, am I? Or has the Sand Woman gotten to you? Well then, let me give you something worth looking at~"

She then tore off her bikini top and tossed it into the twister around them and pulled Mario's face directly into her breasts. Mario tried his best to keep resisting, but found himself lost in a whirlwind of pleasure as the Tweester kept ravaging his cock. He eventually managed to find the strength to pull away from her soft breasts, however, and lay back down onto his back, much to the Tweester's disappointment.

"You know what? I think we got off on the wrong foot, you and I," said the air elemental even as she kept thrusting her hips down onto Mario's dick. "Let's start over, shall we?"

Mario let out another forced groan of pleasure as he suddenly felt the woman's pussy twist and twirl around him in impossible ways, flooding his mind with pleasure he'd never even imagined before.

"My name is Sirocco, and you'll find that I'm quite the 'dust devil' in bed." Sirocco introduced as Mario's cock kept trembling within her. "In fact, by the time I'm done with you, your head will be spinning!"

"Please… can you just… let me go?" Mario panted, trying not to show exactly how much his body was enjoying this.

"Not a chance!" she replied, punctuated with an extra powerful thrust. "This is the first time in a long while that I've caught a man like you, and I'm not going to give up a windfall like you so easily!"

Mario moaned again as Sirocco's pussy kept twisting and turning around him, milking his cock as hard as it could. The assault on his cock was quickly proving to be too powerful, and he could feel his balls start to tighten as his orgasm approached.

"S-stop!" Mario warned her. "This… this is too much!"

"What's the matter, big boy?" she teased as she ground her hips from side to side. "Can't handle a little turbulence? Well then, let's see how you handled this!"

She then gripped her hands onto Mario's sides and started to thrust her body even harder, her medium-sized breasts slamming against his face over and over again in the process as she held him close.

"Fuck… I haven't had such a good piece of tailwind in a long time!" Sirocco moaned as her pussy gushed around Mario's shaft. "You're stretching my cunt like no one else! I hope your cum fills me up with lots of little wailwinds for me to raise… that way… I'll always have a piece of you with me!"

Mario couldn't deny how good the Tweester's body felt anymore as his orgasm finally boiled over, and he began to fill her cunt with his seed.

"Yes!" the Tweester cried out as she came as well. "Fill me with a whirlpool of sperm! Rock me like a hurricane!"

Mario, meanwhile, could do nothing but lay there helplessly as his sperm was stolen by Sirocco's hot pussy and quite possibly knocking her up. Eventually she came down from her orgasmic high and finally let Mario down as well, dispersing the sandstorm completely and placing him down onto a high rock below them.

"Ah… nice job there, dusty." she complimented before reaching into her hair, pulling out a badge shaped like a white X covering a red diamond, and tossing it onto Mario's limp body. "For your troubles."

Her hair then dissolved into another gust of sandy wind and she was carried herself off into the distance, leaving Mario completely marooned.

"Mario!" he suddenly heard from the ground beneath the stone. "Are you alright?"

Glancing down over the side of the rock, Mario saw all his friends gathered worriedly beneath him.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he replied tiredly, putting his overalls back on. "Just… give me a sec!"

After making sure he was fully clothed again, Mario slid down the rock and was caught by his waiting partners.

"What happened?" Koopie asked hectically as Goommaria pulled Mario into a hug. "What did she do to you?"

"I… I think I just got fucked by a tornado…" Mario replied shakily.

"Oh my gosh!" Koopie gasped in horror. "Are… are you sure you're alright?"

"Don't worry, it… it's no big deal…" Mario assured her before reaching into his pocket and pulling out the badge. "Besides, at least I got a new badge out of it. 'Dash Attack' is what it says on the side. Maybe it will be useful."

"Mmmm…" Chompy whimpered worriedly next to him.

"Alright… but if you ever need to talk to us about anything, we'll be here for you, alright?" said Goommaria.

"Thanks, guys." Mario said with a nod.

"No problem!" replied Bombette. "Now then, let's go back to freeing that Star Spirit!"

"Oh my goodness! That's right!" Mario gasped before checking his pockets until he relocated the Pulse Stone. "Phew… for a second there, I thought I lost this!"

It was now flashing faster than it ever had been before, to the point where it was almost always lit.

"Now then… where do we go next?" Mario asked before taking a few steps and the Pulse Stone suddenly stopped flashing. "Huh?"

Mario looked in front of him and saw a small rock sitting in the sand with an even smaller indentation inside it that looked like it _might_ be able to fit the Pulse Stone inside it.

"Eh? What's it doing now?" asked Bombette. "Is it broken?"

"I don't think so…" Mario replied. "I think this is it."

"That... that can't be!" said Goommaria desperately. "Dry Dry Ruins is supposed to be giant and grand! Not some… rock in the middle of the sand!"

"Well, sometimes you can find the highest of royalty in the lowest places…" Mario replied as he slipped the Pulse Stone into the rock.

The second the Pulse Stone slipped inside, it suddenly locked itself in place and the ground began to shake violently.

"W-w-w-w-w-what's going on?" Koopie asked shakily.

"Some kind of… sandquake!" Bombette answered. "Oh my goodness! Look at that!"

Mario looked towards where his friend was pointing and saw something start to push its way out of the sand. Soon, he could tell that it was the top of a massive brown-stoned building. The group then let out surprised gasps as stone columns suddenly began to raise out of the ground around them as well, each capped with what looked like gigantic statues of Chain Chomps whose tails wrapped all the way down to the base of the pillars. Eventually, the trembling came to a stop and the dust around them cleared enough for them to see the massive stone door leading into the palace.

"... Okay, nevermind." said Goommaria. "I think we finally have the right place."

"About time-bomb, if you ask me…" said Bombette. "... But how do we get inside?"

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy suddenly interrupted before running off towards a small hole by the side of the door. A few seconds and a loud clang later and the door slowly began to slide open.

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy greeted form the other side, her tail wagging eagerly.

"Chompy to the rescue again, I suppose!" Goommaria laughed. "Now then… get ready, everyone. Who knows exactly what we'll find inside."

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked in response.

"Yeah, who knows…" said Bombette.

* * *

 **A/N: What's this?! 3 sex scenes with no Bad Ends?!... Huh, interesting. Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it; those two concepts don't always go hand in hand, you know. And yes, before you ask, I did base some people off other characters from other games this chapter. The question is… who were they?... The Squeak Squad from Kirby and Barbariccia from Final Fantasy IV. Also, I'd like to take the time to do a couple shoutouts to two people, Angron and Butterhunter. They're cool people, and they have some pretty cool stories, so give them a looksie if you haven't already. Anyways, se-**

 **B/N: Hold it right there! How could Mario find that badge if it's in the complete opposite direction of the Ruins?!**

 **A/N: Ah, there's a completely logical explanation for th- huh, I didn't know Peach turned into a shota.**

 **B/N: Huh, where?! *Goes searching for him.***

 **A/N: Bye, folks! *Disappears***

 **B/N: Of course… I should've known it was too good to be true. *Leaves***

 **S!P/N:... Phew, good thing she didn't check for the end of the Author's Note. See ya!**


	23. Chapter 22: Dry Dry Ruins

The door to the palace rumbled as it closed behind them, blocking out the sun and leaving them with nothing but darkness and the smell of sand.

"Welp… it's dark in here." Goommaria observed after a few moments.

"Bar bark!" Chompy agreed.

"I don't suppose any of you have a flashlight, do you?" asked Mario.

"Tengo nada." Goommaria replied.

"Um… I'm empty-shelled too." added Koopie.

"Wait, hold on a second… I think I've got something." Bombette said as she took off her backpack and placed what sounded like a bundle of sticks onto the ground.

"What are you doing?" Mario asked curiously as he heard the sound of wood rubbing against wood.

"I brought some sticks with me in case we ever needed to start a fire, and I'm pretty sure now's as good as time as any." Bombette replied. "Now just give me a moment and… viola!"

A second later and light began to fill the room, revealing that Bombette was lying on the floor with a stick between her exposed breasts and a small fire underneath her chest.

"What in the world did you do?" Koopie asked in surprise.

"Well, you know that trick where you rub your hands together with a stick between them to start a fire? Well, I did that, but with something I have a bit more… experience rubbing together."

"Wow… lighting fires with a titfuck…" Goommaria said she shook her head. "Now I've seen everything."

"Crap, it's starting to go out!" Bombette suddenly cut in. "Quick, someone get something to use as a torch!"

"Uh, would these torches on the wall work?" Koopie asked hurriedly.

"Yes, yes, just hurry!" Bombette replied.

Koopie quickly rushed back with the long stick in hand and dipped it into the flames, eventually managing to light it.

"Alright, there we go…" the Koopa said as she carefully stood back up and lit the rest of the torches on the wall. "One for you, and one for you, and one for you, and one for you!" she said as she passed them out to all her friends.

"Ruff ruff!" Chompy barked happily with a torch sticking out of her mouth.

"Alright then, now we can start exploring this place prop-" Mario began to say before being interrupted by the sound of a microphone's feedback filling the entrance hall.

"Is this thing on?" they all heard a voice say. "It is? Oh, uh… bleaag, blooooaaaagh! I'm the huge and scary Tutankoopa! Remorseless queen of the desert! Who dares set foot in this, my palace of the sands? Speak and be known!"

"My name's Mario, and these are my friends!" Mario replied confidently. "We're here to set the Star Spirit free and send you packing back to the Koopa Troop!"

"Heck yeah!" Goommaria cheered. "We don't care how big and scare you are, we're an unstoppable team! So you might as well make things easier for yourself and give up now!"

The group then waited for a minute or two for a response, but nothing seemed to happen. Eventually, they heard the voice say "What do you mean it doesn't receive audio when it's in speaker mode...? Uh, sorry about that! I didn't understand what you said because of, uh, my massive brain! But it matters not, because anyone who dares defile the sacred palace of the Pharaoh is sure to meet their dooooom! Leave now, or disaster shall fall upon you!"

They then heard the speakers finally turn off.

"Yeah, I think we'll take our chances." Bombette replied. "Let's go."

They then began exploring deeper into the halls of the dark palace, where they found the windows all bricked up and the hallways completely desolate except for a few unlit torches on the wall and the ever-present sand on the floor. Eventually, they passed into a larger hallway lined with stone sarcophagi on the left side, and strange pictures along the right. Mario glanced closely at them as they passed, and noticed that it looked like one, massive orgy consisting mostly of single women being pleased by large groups of men.

"Say, do you guys know what's up with these pictures on the wall?" Mario asked. "Is this, like, how people got their porn before magazines and VHS was invented?"

"Actually, I think they painted these to help record their history." Goommaria replied. "Now, I'm not an archaeologist, but I'd guess by these hieroglyphics that these are from a time where harems were still legal, and that these women are likely nobles or royalty."

"Woah, wait a minute." Mario said as he stopped in his tracks. "You mean to tell me that you guys had harems of men here?"

The girls of the group looked at each other in confusion for a few moments before Koopie replied "Uh… yeah. What other kind of harms are there?"

"I'm sorry, it's just that… I kinda expected things to be the other way around, what with the sex ratio and everything…" Mario said, still in shock.

"Actually, it's precisely because of that ratio that the harem system was formed." Goommaria replied. "A girl would marry, by force if necessary, lots of men, and then she'd sell their bodies and semen to all the millions of women who didn't have husbands. By doing that, they basically guaranteed that they'd never have to work a day in their lives."

"But, naturally, the fact that a few girls owned all the men and kept the best dick for themselves didn't exactly sit well with most women, so there was a lot of civil unrest as a result." added Bombette, not noticing that the coffins behind them were slowly starting to open.. "As such, there hasn't been a country where polygamy is legal for over fifty years."

"So you're saying that men marrying multiple women just… isn't a thing here?" asked Mario.

"Basically." Goommaria answered. "In fact, it's essentially unheard of."

"Huh…" Mario grunted as his friends turned to leave. "Hey, hold on a second. Squeeks are Mono, right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Goommaria asked.

"Well, it looks like in these pictures that some of these men have mouse ears." Mario replied.

"Wait, what?" Goommaria gasped as she walked back towards Mario. "That can't be… maybe it's a girl using a strap-on?"

Before Mario could reply, he was interrupted by the sound of sarcophagus lids slamming to the ground behind them. Turning around, they saw what looked like Pokeys standing inside the coffins, only their skin was green instead of yellow, and their bodies were draped in loose white rags.

"Hey guysssss… watcha doing in a place like thisssss?" one hissed as they began walking towards the group.

"We were just leaving!" Mario replied as he and his friends broke into a run towards the other end of the hall.

"Aw, leaving so ssssssoon? We had a door prize prepared and evvvverything." another Pokey Mummy said as she held out a spiky green badge.

"Thanks, but no thanks!" Goommaria shouted behind her. "We'd like to remain free, if you don't mind!"

"But with this, you can touch our spikesssss rissk freeeeeeee! Honessst!" the Pokey Mummy holding the badge replied.

"Pretty sure there's even less risk if we don't touch them at all!" Mario counted as they reached the end of the hallway and came across a large stone door blocking their path. "Quick, get it open before they reach us!"

The group tried their best to push the door open, but found that it only budged a few inches.

"Hold on a sec, guys." Bombette said as she pushed the others away from the door. "I've got this."

"Such sssssspoil sportsssssss…" the Pokey Mummy with the badge said as she put it away. "Well then… if you don't want protection… then we will just have to do thisssss without it."

Bombette, meanwhile, prepared to blast the door open with a powerful punch as her fuse made its way up her back. But, right before she was about to land her punch, her ponytail suddenly stopped and she collapsed to the ground with a pained "Ah!" Looking at Bombette's back, they saw several green needles embedded into her shoulders.

"Bombette!" Goommaria called out as she picked up her dazed friend by the shoulders. "You guys keep opening the door, I've got her!"

Mario and Koopie both grunted as they forced the door the rest of the way open, Chompy dropping her torch to so she could join in as well.

"Go go go!" Mario shouted as they forced the door open enough to squeeze through, and Goommaria to drag Bombette through. Mario and the others quickly followed behind, shutting the door behind them and placing some broken bricks in front of it to help keep it shut.

"Awwww… they got away..." one of the Pokey Mummies groaned on the other side of the door. "Soooooo… You girls want to go out for drinksssss?"

"Are you alright?" Mario asked concernedly. "Do you think you can stand?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Bombette said as she stood bup. "Just give me a second and- wha, whoa!"

A second later and Bombette fell right back onto her breasts.

"Ow…" she groaned in pain.

"I think maybe you should rest here for a little while, Bombette." suggested Mario.

"Yeah, you're starting to sweat a little." Koopie said as she knelt down and pulled a bottle of tonic out of her shell. "You guys scout around a little. I'll keep Bombette company until you get back."

"Aw, you're too kind, Koopie!" Bombette smiled as she took a sip of the tonic. "Bleh! Never mind, I take that back! You're not kind at all!"

"Sorry!" Koopie hastily apologized. "I know the medicine doesn't taste good, but you have to drink it if you don't want to stay sick."

"The heavy cost of being healthy…" Bombette laughed grimly as she started sipping again.

"Now then, let's try and get our bearings here." Mario said as he raised his torch and took a good look at the room around him. There, he saw that it was filled with several staircases that led to unknown destinations and, at the far of of the room, he found a massive stone door flanked by three large Chain Chomp statues - one on each side, and one in front of them. As he got closer to them, Mario noticed that there were strange symbols underneath the statues with small dials underneath them. But, right before he could turn the dial, he heard the temple's speakers turn back on and he stopped in his tracks.

"Fool!" he heard someone shout in the distance. "Oh, wait, hold on."

He was then greeted by the sound of a chair scooting forward.

"Fool!" the voice restarted. "You have ignored my warning, haven't you? You fool! You will fall to my legions and become a mummy of the sands, just like all those who oppose the great, mighty, and large Tutankoopa!"

They then heard the speakers click as they turned back off.

"Well, anyways, I'm going to hazard a guess that she's behind this door." Mario said, ignoring Tutankoopa once again.

"And I'm going to hazard that you're right." Goommaria agreed. "Any ideas on how to get inside?"

"It looks like we can change the symbols underneath the statues with these dials." Mario pointed out. "So maybe we can get in if we input the right combination?"

"Maybe… but where are we going to get the code?" asked Goommaria.

"Well, we do have the rest of the palace to explore." Mario replied. "Why don't we start there?"

"Bark bark!" Chompy agreed as they began walking up a set of stairs to the right of the stone door.

At the top of the stairs, they found a large room with a high ceiling, but was still mostly filled with sand. Peering over the dirt, they did see the heads of a few Chain Chomp statues in the distance, but they also knew that it would be a waste of time trying to dig them out.

"Well, this isn't very helpful." Goommaria observed.

"Let's try somewhere else." Mario said as they turned around and went back down the stairs.

This time they went downstairs to the area directly below the previous room, where they found themselves in a slightly cramped hallway they had to duck to fully get through.

"Bark bark!" Chompy suddenly barked halfway through.

"Huh? Is something wrong, Chompy?" Goommaria asked.

"Bark bark bark!" she replied as she squeezed past her friends and ran on ahead.

They eventually found her at the far end of the hallway, in a room filled with mops, brooms, dust pans, two mattresses, and a wooden chest, which Chompy seemed to be wagging her tail in front of.

"What do we have here?" Mario asked as he looked around the room.

"It's the servant's quarters, I think." Goommaria replied.

"Man, I'd hate to be the one who has to sweep this place." Mario said, recalling all the sand he saw earlier. "So what's in the chest that's got Chompy all riled up?"

"Only one way to find out." Goommaria replied as she helped Mario open the chest. "It's… a hammer?"

"Yeah, and a pretty sturdy one at that." Mario said as he pulled the hefty, steel-headed tool out of the box and compared it to his old wooden one. "I guess I won't need this old thing anymore."

He then leaned down to put his old hammer into the chest, only to suddenly hear something rustle above him.

"Uh… did you guys hear something?" asked Mario.

"Look out!" Goommaria shouted as she abruptly tackled Mario and something heavy fell right where they used to be standing.

Mario had the wind knocked out of him, but he quickly collected himself and picked his torch back up from the ground. This revealed two short, pale women with white hair wearing black maid outfits and small blue shells on their backs.

"Oh, sorry about that…" one of the maids apologized as she stood up and wiped off her skirt. "We didn't mean to scare you. We were just finishing up working on the ceiling is all."

"Uh... The ceiling?" asked Mario. "What were you girls doing up there? Oh, and, uh… what are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"We're Buzzy Beetles, and we were up there because Tutty told us to." the other explained. "Oops… we're not supposed to call her that."

"Yeah, it's been leaking sand a lot, so she ordered us to try and fix it." added the first Beetle. "I like to think that we did a pretty good job."

Mario glanced up and saw a hole in the ceiling lazily patched up with wood.

"Now we can finally move on to cleaning all the other rooms too." the first Buzzy Beetle continued. "Say… you guys aren't intruders, are you? Tutty-er, the Pharaoh wouldn't like that…"

"No, of course not!" Mario answered, thinking fast. "We're… here to give you a break for doing such a good job!"

"That doesn't sound right." the other one replied. "She never compliments us, or gives us breaks."

"Well… there's a first time for everything, right?" said Goommaria.

In response, the maids both took out small brooms from their shells and assumed a fighting stance.

"Sorry, but if we mess up again, she'll take away our brooms, and I'd hate to clean everything with our tongues." the one on the right explained. "Don't worry, we promise not to wipe the floor with you too hard."

Mario took a step back and glanced up at the ceiling again before using his spare hand to toss his new hammer up at the hole above the Beetles. The girls all gasped as the patch-job became undone and the room flooded with sand. When the dust finally cleared, Mario saw that the Buzzy Beetles were now buried up to their chests in a pile of sand, with his hammer resting on one of their heads.

"Hey… we're stuck!" one of them grunted as she struggled under the weight. "That wasn't very nice, you know!"

"Sorry!" Mario said as he picked the hammer back up. "Look at it this way: at least now you've got some more time to yourselves!"

"No… we're not giving up yet!" the other countered as she kept struggling. "Just you wait, mister! In a few hours we'll be free, and then you'll be sorry!"

"Oh, okay… see you in a few hours then!" Mario said as he and his friends left the room.

"Nice thinking with the sand, Mario." Goommaria complimented in the hallway. "We really dodged a Betty there."

"Really? I think we probably could have taken them." Mario replied.

"I'm not so sure about that. Buzzy Beetles are slow, and they might not look like much, but they're just about impossible to hurt without something like a Bob-omb" Goommaria explained. "Chances are, they would have won by attrition alone if we actually started fighting."

"If you say so." Mario said as they emerged back in the main hall. There, they found Bombette standing once again with the support of Koopie's shoulder.

"Hey, Bombette, how's it going?" Mario asked as they approached.

"Great! I only threw up two times!" she replied.

"Yes, and I'm very proud of you for that." Koopie said as she patted the Bob-omb on the head. "I think enough of the toxins have been purged from her system for her to rejoin the team, but I'm still going to keep a close eye on her."

"Hey, I don't mind!" Bombette interjected as she hugged Koopie closer to her. "Being close to your eyes is rather nice~"

"S-so, Mario, did you find the combination to the door yet?" Koopie blushed as she looked away from Bombette.

"No, but I think we're getting close." he replied. "Follow me."

Mario led the group back up the stairs they went up the first time and found that the sand level there had gone down quite drastically, to the point where they could actually make out the complete Chain Chomp statues in the distance.

Mario smiled, and was about to take a step down into the room when Goommaria suddenly stopped him with her arm.

"Wait!" she whispered. "This time, we check the ceiling."

The two then raised their torches upward and saw a group of four women hanging from the ceiling. They had red hair that pointed to the ground like spikes, long purple capes that draped their bodies in defiance of gravity, and long fangs sticking from their mouths.

"Aw, darn it!" one of them groaned with a slight Transylvanian accent. "And after we set up this ambush and everything!"

"I bet those Buzzy Beetles were the ones who spoiled it for us!" said another. "They're always stealing our gimmicks! They're lucky biting them hurts so much, or we would give them such a draining...!"

"Easy now!" Mario said as he raised his free hand. "We don't want any trouble!"

"Yeah? Well, trouble's exactly what you've got!" a third said as the group flew down from their perches and began hovering above Mario, showing off their tight pink corsets and purple stockings in the process. It also demonstrated that their capes also acted as wings as well. "If you really think you can bust in here and kick us out of such a good gig, then you must be even battier than we are!"

"Ah!" Goommaria gasped as she ducked her head down a little to avoid one of the bat girls' swooping feet. "Careful, Mario! These are Swoopers, and they have a taste for blood! So don't let them get near your necks!"

The Swoopers, meanwhile, did what they were best at, diving down at the group, driving them further into the room, and forcing them apart from each other. Bombette soon got tired of this and stood up from Koopie's shoulders to swing her firsts impotently at the girls flying above her.

"Back off!" she shouted, still a little bit tired. "I might be a little sick, but that doesn't mean I can't still explode if you make me mad!"

"Ha, look at her go!" the Swooper above her laughed mockingly. "Her punches are missing so much, you'd swear she was blind as a bat!"

Bombette and Chompy both growled in tandem at that and kept on trying to jump up and hit the Swoopers.

"Hey, take it easy!" Koopie called out to Bombette. "You're still not completely we-"

The blonde Koopa was cut of as a Swooper suddenly landed behind her and grabbed her by the hands.

"My my, what an adorable little turtleneck you've got here…" the Swooper said as she sniffed Koopie's neck up and own. "It's so cute that I could eat it right up~"

"Eeep!" Koopie squealed as she felt a tongue on her neck as she retreated completely into her shell.

Nearby, Mario and Goommaria were both busy fending off the other two Swoopers with their torches before they saw Koopie cowering on ground.

"Aw, come back out, honey! There's nothing to be _too_ scared of." the Swooper hovering above her said mockingly as she taped the shell with her feet. "You should always consider donating to your local blood bank."

"Hey, you get away from her!" Mario shouted as she tried to save Koopie, only to be blocked by another Swooper.

"Sorry there, pal, but there's nothing you can do for her now!" the bat girl mocked. "She's as good as turtle soup!"

"She's right, you know!" the one above Koopie agreed. "So you might as well make things easier for yourself and just-"

The Swooper was interrupted by the feeling of a hand on her left leg, followed by the sound of hissing. Looking down, she saw a certain blonde bombshell grasping at her ankle, fuse lit.

"Aaaaaagh!" Bombette screamed as she tossed the Swooper into the one that had been tormenting her. The boom that followed was barely loud enough to drown out the bats' screams as they collided with each other, and their momentum was so great that they kept going and knocked into a third Swooper as well. They then hit the ground with a loud 'thud' and collapsed into a large heap on the floor. They tried to stand back up, but they were too sore and entangled in each other's capes to succeed.

"Uh oh!" the last Swooper gasped as she stared at her fallen friends. "Uh, I think it's about time I flew the coop!"

Mario saw her trying to escape and reacted fast, grabbing onto her leg and slamming her right down on top of the other Swoopers.

"Hey… that wasn't a bat pun." Goommaria pointed out as Koopie got to work tying them up with ropes from she had from her shell.

"Well, you try coming up with good jokes under pressure, smarty pants!" the fallen Swooper replied angrily.

"Well, you'd be surprised at how good I am at mental acro _bat_ ics." Goommaria joked with a smirk as the Swooper grumbled angrily.

"That should do it!" Koopie said as she finished tying the knot on the rope. "Thanks for saving me, by the way!"

"Aw, it was nothing!" Bombette blushed as she turned away. "It was the least I could do after you nursed me back to health."

"Well, maybe… but still, I want you to know that I really appreciate it!" Koopie insisted.

"Heh… you're welcome, Koopie." Bombette giggled back. At the same time, Mario couldn't help but notice that Goommaria was blushing even brighter than Bombette was, but he decided not to bring it up since that would probably just make her feel even more awkward.

Instead, he walked over to the newly-unearthed Chain Chomp statues and looked at their bases. There, he noticed several colorful idols in the spaces underneath them. First, there was a jade pyramid, then an amethyst star, and then finally a sapphire moon.

"I think I just found the combination to the throne room." announced Mario.

"Oh, really? That's great!" Koopie replied, clapping her hands. "Do you think you're ready for one more fight, Bombette?"

"Heh, I'm always ready!" Bombette said as she flexed her arms. "Bring'em on!"

The group then went back to the entry hall and used the dials on the statues to make sure they matched their counterparts in the other room. Mario then pressed a button on the base of the center statue and the doors unlocked with a piercing click. They then began to slowly slide open, revealing a massive, pitch black room on the other side. Together, Mario and his friends slowly made their way into the room, only for the doors to suddenly slam behind them. The force of the doors closing created a gust of wind so powerful that their torches went out instantly, leaving them all completely in the dark.

"Darn…"Goommaria swore. "You don't happen to have anymore sticks on you, do you, Bombette?"

Before Bombette could respond, the room suddenly filled with the sound with a long, loud laugh.

"Bleah heh heh heh…" the voice chortled, seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere at once… or, at least, that's what the speaker wanted them to think.

Suddenly, the room was lit once again as torches on the wall burst into flame. Looking up, Mario and his friends saw a tall Koopa woman standing in front of a stone throne. She was wearing immaculate grey robes, and a golden headdress with a Chain Chomp adorning the top of it.

"You!" she shouted, pointing down at the group of intruders. "You ignored all my very scary warnings! Don't you have the common sense to get scared and run away? What's wrong with you?!"

"Wait, we were supposed to be scared?" Goommaria asked honestly.

"Silence!" Tutankoopa shouted furiously. "I will not allow any pestering in my luxurious court!"

"Luxurious? There's dirt and sand everywhere, and none of the hieroglyphics or any of the foundations of the room have been refurbished for who knows how long!" Mario pointed out.

"I know it doesn't look like much now, but just wait and see!" Tutankoopa pouted. "This room will be the seat of my new empire, and it'll be filled to the brim with gold! I know they've got some somewhere in Dry Dry Outpost, and I plan on taking it!"

"Sounds to me like you're no better than those bandits outside." Bombette retorted. "And you call yourself a Queen…"

"You should know better than to speak to a ruler like that." Tutankoopa said with a grim look on her face. "You should be bowing to me right now! Queen Bowsa said so!... Er, I mean, I say so!"

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked angrily in reply.

"Yeah! You might act all high and mighty, but you're really the one beneath us!" Koopie agreed.

"That's what you think…" Tutankoopa said as she reached into her robes.

Then, without warning, she pulled out something that looked like a yellow lightning bolt and tossed it down towards the group. But, instead of doing anything spectacular like they all expected, it just fell limply to the floor and was followed only by an awkward silence.

"Wh… what was that?" Mario eventually asked.

"I think it was thunder rage." Goommaria replied. "Only it didn't cover the room in lightning like it was supposed to."

"Darn it!" Tutankoopa grumbled furiously. "Thing must have been defective!"

"You did remember to prime it, right?" asked Bombette.

"Prime it? The shop owner didn't say anything about priming it!" Tutankookpa shouted back ask Koopie stashed the lightning bolt in her shell. "Grr, I would so go get a refund if I didn't steal that thunder…"

"Huh, I guess your talents won't be needed after all, Bombette." Mario said as he took a step forward. "This should be over quickly."

"Wait! You didn't honestly think that was the only trick up my sleeve, did you?" Tutankoopa asked as she took out a small, red button. "I had them sew extra pockets in this thing for a reason!"

She then pressed the button and a large metal gate beneath her perch started to open up. The sound of growling soon followed, causing Mario to take a few steps back towards his friends. Four large Chain Chomps, each dressed similarly to Chompy, but at least twice her size, bounded into the room and surrounded the group, growling and snarling the whole way.

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy barked pleadingly as she and her friends huddled together.

"Wait a second… you know these girls, don't you, Chompy?" Mario asked in realization.

Chompy whined affirmatively in response and kept trying to get her sistren to back off, causing them to hesitate for a moment. Then, they all suddenly recoiled in pain, whining and wincing as if their heads were about to explode. Chompy was affected by this as well, though Mario couldn't tell why it was happening at all until he glanced up and saw Tutankoopa blowing into a dog whistle.

"Dinner time, my puppies!" she said as she finally stopped blowing. "Do your Pharoah proud!"

The Chain Chomps were then back to their angry selves and started closing their circle around the group again.

"We've got to get that whistle…" Mario thought to himself before shouting "Quick, girls! Shortest to tallest!"

Goommaria nodded in understand and stepped in front of Mario while Koopie and Bombette confusedly got in front of her. Mario then hopped from Goommaria, to Koopie, to Bombette before he jumped all the way up above Tutankoopa and activated his Power Jump badge right above her head.

"What the- oof!" was all she had time to say before Mario knocked Tutankoopa off the stool she was standing on, and she was revealed to be a lot shorter than she appeared. The whistle she had in her hand hit the ground as well before rolling off the side of the nearby ledge and plummeting to the ground below.

"No, my whistle!" Tutankoopa shouted as she dove off the platform and picked the whistle up off the floor. "Ah ha! I've got it!"

"Bark!" Chompy barked as she snatched the whistle from the Pharaoh's hand and ran off.

"Hey! Get back here you little… mutt…" Tutankoopa growled angrily until she noted all the Chain Chomps now standing around her. "Oh, uh… hello there, girls… did… did I ever tell you guys how much I love Chain Chomps?"

There was a moment of silence before they heard Koopie say "Get her!'

The Chain Chomps immediately started barking together in a pack and chased Tutankoopa around the room.

"Aaaaaaaah!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she barely stayed one step ahead of the pack. "Someone, help! Help!"

Eventually she was chased straight out of the room by the largest of the Chain Chomps, yelling her head off the whole way. The other three moved to follow, but they were stopped by one of Chompy's barks. Turning back around, they launched themselves at the smaller Chain Chomp and licked her thankfully on the face while they heard what sounded like a stone door being smashed open in the distance. Chompy whined happily and licked back, playing with the girls like she had known them her whole life.

"Oh, I think i finally get it! These girls are your sisters, aren't they?" Koopie hypothesized. "You brought us back here to save them!"

"Bark bark!" Chompy replied affirmatively before returning back to the licking party.

"Huh, then I guess that makes Chompy the runt of the litter." Bombette said as she observed their large size difference. "Still, thanks to you, they're all unchained now! Figuratively speaking, of course."

"So, is everything good down there?" Mario called down from his perch inquisitively.

"Yeah, todo bien!" Goommaria replied.

"Good! I'm going to go check out 'Tutty's' bedroom to see if I can find the Star Spirit." Mario announced.

"Okay! We'll be here if you need us!" Koopie called back.

Mario nodded and headed back towards Tutankoopa's throne, where a large wooden door was waiting for him. Opening it up, he found a room with a small bed with purple-silk covers, a wardrobe filled with spare robes, and a desk covered in Egyptian-looking relics and what looked to be a microphone to a PA system.

"Well, Moustafa did say we could take whatever we wanted from here…" Mario said to himself as he pocketed one of the relics. He then opened the drawer to the desk and found a playing card with the face of a smiling woman on it. She had long red hair and an impressive bust, and she was wearing pink lipstick with a matching pink bow, and a puffy red dress. Mario smiled at this and picked up the card, tearing it in half without a moment's hesitation. The card pieces disappeared just like last time and, a second later, the woman on the card materialized in front of him.

"Thank you, Mario." she said in a warm, motherly voice. "It feels so good to finally be free again. My name is Mamar, and it is so nice to meet you in person~"

"Yeah, same here… the silhouette didn't do you justice!" Mario replied.

"You're too kind!" she laughed playfully. "You've already rescued Eldstar, haven't you?"

Mario nodded in response.

"You've done well so far, Mario." Mamar praised. "You still have a long road ahead of you, but I just know you can save Prince Peach! In the meantime, allow me to use what little power I have left to leave you with a little parting gift~"

She then placed her hands around Mario's face and leaned in for a kiss. Mario closed his eyes as their lips met and he felt the whole world start to drift away.

* * *

When Mario opened his eyes again, he found himself back in the desert behind two familiar Dryites with Prince Peach in front of them, alongside several blue-capped Toad women wielding swords and shields. Prince Peach himself was wearing an elegant, pink military uniform decorated with golden buttons, a long white cape, and an officer's sword at his side. Mario barely noticed any of that, though, since he was still lost in Peach's deep blue eyes. At the moment, those eyes were locked in an angry glare, as if they were trying to drill a hole right through the Dryites' caps.

"Oh, uh, hey Prince… how's it going?" asked the Dryite on Mario's right. "Lovely night out, isn't it?"

"Yes, it was." Prince Peach replied. "Which is why I chose tonight to inspect this unit - little did I know I would come across a scene as dastardly as this one."

"We, uh, have no clue what you're talking about." the other Dryite claimed. "We were just having a little fun is all."

"It sounds to me like you were trying to sexually assault these two men." Prince Peach countered.

"Oh, _that_? We were just… roleplaying is all!" the first Dryite deflected. "It was completely consensual! Isn't that right, guy?"

"Don't touch me." Mario replied as he hit the woman's hand off his shoulder.

"Eheh… such a good roleplayer!" the Dryite laughed nervously. "Staying in character right until the very end!"

Peach simply stared at the two in silence before eventually saying "Leave now, and don't ever come back."

"Aw, come on Peachy!" the other Dryite whined. "Aren't you being just a little bit harsh? Girls will be girls, after all."

"I mean it." the Prince replied. "You and your friends over there are no longer welcome in my mother's army. By the authority invested in me as Regent of Dry Dry Desert, you are hereby dishonorably discharged from the Mushroom Kingdom Army!"

One of the Dryites opened her mouth to argue desperately when, suddenly, she caught herself. Instead, she threw her spear to the ground and said "Fine! I didn't like taking orders from a boy anyways! Let's go, girls!"

The Dryites who assaulted Mario and his brother then stormed off into the night, leaving Mario alone with Luigi, Peach, and the royal guards.

"Are you alright, sirs?" Peach asked worriedly. "I certainly hope that those ruffians didn't do any long-lasting harm."

"No, uh… I think we'll be just fine." Mario said, shaking his head. "Who are you, exactly?"

"Oh dear me!" gasped Peach. "Forgive me for forgetting my manners! My name is Prince Peach Toadstool, son of Queen Chanterelle Toadstool. May I ask who you two are?"

"Oh! Uh, I'm Mario, and this is my brother, Luigi." Mario replied. "We just arrived here a few hours ago."

"Arrived?" asked Prince Peach. "Arrived from where?"

"From New York." he replied. "Though, I have a feeling you don't know what that is."

"Wait… you're from the human world!?" Peach gasped in shock before grabbing Mario by the hand excitedly. "So am I! I came here when I was just a babe, however, so I don't remember any of it. Would… would you mind telling me what it was like?"

"Uh, sure… I guess I could do that." Mario said with a blush.

"Hey, what about me?" Luigi cut in. "How am I supposed to pass the time? I've got no home, no job, nowhere to go…"

"I do suppose that will be an issue." Peach admitted. "Tell me, what did you and your brother do before you came here?"

"We were both plumbers." Mario explained. "We were actually right in the middle of the job when we were sucked here. You… you guys do have plumbing here, right?"

"Don't worry, we do." the Prince replied. "My tour of duty out here is actually going to be ending relatively soon. Perhaps I could persuade my mother to give you two a position in the castle?"

"Yeah... I'd like that." Mario said as the world went white one more.

* * *

Mario opened his eyes again just as the Star Spirit finished her kiss, feeling oddly refreshed as she pulled away.

"Thanks for that, Mamar." Mario said graciously.

"You've very welcome, sweetie~" Mamar replied with a wink. "I wish I could stay longer, but I need to return to Star Haven to replenish my powers. We are growing stronger every day, thanks to you, Mario. I promise, we will be there for you when the time comes to defeat Bowsa."

"Thanks! And don't worry, we'll rescue the rest of the Star Spirits before you even know it!" Mario assured her.

"I do not doubt it, Mario." Mamar said before putting something in Mario's hands and flying out of the room. "Good luck on the rest of your journey!"

Mario waved back and soon realized that she had actually left him a pair of her pink panties right in his hands.

"Of course... " Mario said to himself as he headed back outside, where he was greeted by his cheering friends.

"Good job, Mario! You did it!" Goommaria shouted. "Two down, five to go!"

"Please, you girls aren't giving yourselves enough credit." Mario said a she continued walking forward. "You guys did just as mu-"

Mario was cut off as he accidentally tripped on a loose brick and tumbled forward onto the ground. He covered his face to protect it, but he didn't meet the painful end to his fall that he was so fully expecting. Instead, he removed his hands and found that he landed on a pile of grinning Chain Chomps.

"Bark bark bark!" one of them said as they all wagged their tails and started licking Mario's face all at once.

"Aw... I think they want to say 'thank you'!" Koopie cooed as Mario struggled to keep white hair out of his eyes.

"That's super sweet of you girls, but really, it's not necessary!" Mario said over the licking.

"Bark bark!" Chompy suddenly barked, getting her sisters' attention. They then all pulled away from Mario and lined up in front of a nearby wall, where they raised all their tails at once and showed off their glistening pussies underneath their white robes.

"You sure about that Mario?" asked Bombette. "Looks to me like this is a 'thank you' you don't want to skip."

"Well, if you insist…" Mario said with a cough to hide his enthusiasm. "I'll make sure all Chomps go to heaven."

He then undid his overalls and took out his already-hard dick, which he slid easily into the dripping cunt of the first Chain Chomp at the end of the line. The Chain Chomp let out a long, content whine in response before wrapping her tail around Mario's waist and forcing his body to pound in and out of her.

"Woah!" Mario gasped as he struggled to comprehend the sensations running through his cock. "Getting right into it, huh?"

"Well, they were locked up in that dark cage without any men for who knows how long!" Goommaria pointed out as she stripped off her own clothes. "You'll have to forgive them if they're a little over-eager as a result."

"Ruff, ruff!" the girl beneath Mario mumbled into the ground as she pulled Mario into her cunt even harder, her snatch throbbing wildly around his length with every thrust.

The Chain Chomp next to her, meanwhile, whined a little in disappointment before crawling her way onto her sister's back. There, she latched her lips onto Mario's and shoved her long tongue down his throat while her hands rested on her sister's jiggling ass cheeks. Mario moaned into the girl's mouth and enjoyed the sensation of her soft tongue, placing his hands onto her back and drawing her deeper and deeper into the kiss. Eventually, she placed her hands onto Mario's shoulders and pushed him back onto the floor, her large chest resting on top of his and her groin still on her sister's rear.

The Chain Chomp riding Mario's dick whined a little in disappointment at the slowed pace, but she kept on thrusting anyways. Her powerful downward strokes swallowed Mario's entire length into her depths with every thrust while her upward strokes stimulated her sister's soaking snatch, driving them both mad with pleasure in the process. Chompy and her last remaining sister decided that they might as well make due with Mario's arms and quickly pinned them both down to the ground. They then pressed their clits against his skin and began rubbing wildly while their tongues hung lewdly out of their mouths.

"Well, Mario looks like he has his hands full at the moment… literally." Goommaria pointed out as she walked over too Koopie. "So, what do you say we take care of each other in the meantime?"

"Yeah! Let's!" a naked Bombette cut in before Koopie could respond.

"O-okay…" Koopie said nervously as the two girls eyed her expectantly. "Just give me a moment to get my shell off…"

Mario, meanwhile, was struggling to comprehend all the sensations running through his body, and his nose was practically suffocated by the smell of sex in the air. He tried his best to please all the girls at once, but he ultimately just ended up writhing on the floor - not that their pussies didn't still appreciate the effort, and the girls all moaned lovingly in response.

The one riding Mario's crotch in particular was getting very hot, whining as her hips began to tremble and shake.

"Arf arf arf, arooooo!" she howled as her snatch suddenly spasmed on orgasm, sending Mario over the edge too. After a few more thrusts and a healthy dosage of sperm into her womb, the Chain Chomp finally stopped moving and just let herself rest with her soft snatch twitching around Mario's length. Mario could tell by the blissful look on her face that she was completely _dog_ ged out.

"Wow, she came so fast!" Koopie said as she finished taking off her shell. "These girls really must be desperate!"

"Maybe, but I'm not about to start throwing any stones." Mario said as he finally broke his kiss. "Can you toss me a mushroom or something?"

"Here you go!" Koopie said as she grabbed one from her shell and tossed it towards Mario.

"Thanks!" Mario said as he took a bite. He barely got through two chews before the girl he was making out with before stood up and pressed her pussy into Mario's mouth and started to grind. He could feel her hard clit press against his lips and he gave it a curious lick, sending a shock right up the Chain Chomp's spine. The Chain Chomp on Mario's right arm was equally impatient and shoved her sister off Mario's dick so she could impale herself before he was even hard again. She then whined wildly as she felt his cock harden and lengthen inside her, pushing her walls apart until the tip was just a centimeter away from her cervix.

"B-bark!" she moaned as she began thrusting herself up and down, her velvet box squeezing even harder than the girl before her. Chompy, meanwhile, was content to keep rubbing her snatch along Mario's arm, which allowed Mario to use his right arm to grasp onto the rear of the Chain Chomp riding him and slam her even harder down onto his dick.

"Arooo!" the Chain Chomp howled a little in appreciation, clearly enjoying every extra centimeter of his cock that she could force inside her. The girl pressing her cunt into Mario's face simply kept panting heavily as she enjoyed the feeling of Mario's tongue exploring her folds.

Back on the other side of the room, Koopie found both her arms trapped between two very different sets of breasts - Goommaria's petite pair on her left, and Bombette's gelatinous mountains on her right.

"Aw, come on! I want to eat her out first!" Bombette whined as she tugged on Koopie's arm.

"You already got extra time with her today! I should get to go first!" argued Goommaria, tugging the turtle's other arm.

"Geeze… I don't want to be any trouble!" Koopie said nervously. "Uh, how about Goommaria eats me out while I lick Bombette? That way, we can all be involved!"

"Okay… that sounds fair." Bombette said, backing off.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Goommaria agreed as Koopie laid down onto her back.

Bombete followed the Koopa's lead and knelt down above Koopie's mouth, putting her dripping pink pussy right in front of Koopie's face. At the same time, Goommaria lied down onto her stomach and dug her face in between Koopie's thighs. The Goomba didn't hold back as her tongue assaulted Koopie's cunt. Her tongue swirled expertly around the clit while her fingers pumped in and out of her partner's snatch at a furious pace. Koopie couldn't help but moan and gasp at the attention Goommaria was giving her and, as a result, her own efforts to eat out Bombette stalled out.

"Hey! Quit hogging all the attention!" Bombette complained.

In response, Goommaria simply stuck her juice-covered tongue out at Bombette and before going right back to licking.

Mario, meanwhile, was making the most of his newly-freed arm by switching it over to the rear of the Chomp riding his face, groping it as he made sure to shove his tongue as deep inside her as he could.

"Bark… bark…" the Chain Chomp on Mario's face panted as her tongue lolled out even further from her mouth and body twitched every time he licked her clit.

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy replied with a smile, keeping her pace steady along Mario's arm.

"I'm going to assume that was a compliment." Mario thought to himself as he temporarily switched focus to trusting into the girl on his crotch. He could feel the girl's entire body shake as his dick thrust ever closer to her womb, and he could hear her chain tail wag in happiness.

The massive woman pressing her cunt into Mario's mouth was wagging her tail as well, her ebony body growing hotter and hotter with each passing second. Mario quickly saw this as an opportunity and took the Chomp's large clit into his mouth, sucking on it as hard as he could. She howled wildly at this and wrapped her legs reflexively around his head, as if trying to shove his entire head into her sopping muff. Mario didn't mind this at all, however, and just kept on licking and sucking regardless.

Mario could tell by her wild pants that the girl above him was getting very close to finishing, and he guessed accurately that the one spasming around his cock was getting close too. So, he decided that he might as well send them both over the edge at once and redoubled his efforts, much to their enjoyment.

Mario's other friends, meanwhile, had finally started to get into a steady rhythm of eating each other out, with Koopie and Goommaria both licking their respective partners in time with each other. Having no one to lick herself, Bombette took the opportunity to play with her own tits as well, stretching and kneading them in her hands and even attempting to suckle on her own teat at one point.

"Did I ever get the chance to tell you how good you are at this?" Bombette complimented Koopie as she kept playing with her breasts. "I mean, you're practically a natural with that tongue of yours!"

"Really?" Goommaria asked, taking a moment to stop licking Koopie. "Is that why you're focusing so much on your tits?"

"Hey, two orgasms are better than one, you know!" Bombette shot back.

"Girls, girls!" Koopie interrupted. "Please stop fighting! I know you're both jealous of each other, but you shouldn't be! I love you both equally!"

"Augh… double friendzoned…" Bombette groaned as Goommaria grumbled at the same time.

"Now, kiss and makeup!" Koopie said as she rolled out of the way of the two girls.

The two reluctantly scooted over to each other and started to hug, their bare tits and their lips pressing up against each other at the same time. Bombette had to lean down quite a bit to reach the Goomba below her, but eventually they both got comfortable and melted into each other's mouths.

"There! Isn't that better?" Koopie asked sweetly as the two finally parted their kiss.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Goommaria said as her fingers reached into Bombette's pussy. "I'm sorry if I was kind of a jerk…"

"Yeah, me too." Bombette replied as she fingered Goommaria back.

They then both smiled and, with their free arms, pulled each other in for another hug.

"That doesn't mean I'm going to stop trying~" Bombette whispered into Goommaria's ear.

"Ditto." Goommaria whispered back.

Their whispers were suddenly drowned out by the sound of howling on the other side of the room, and they turned just in time to see two of the three Chain Chomps Mario was fucking start to shake in orgasm. Mario had to try his best not to suffocate and please the girl on his face at the same time, as her legs made it so he was firmly lip-locked with her squirting cunt the entire time she came. The other one, meanwhile, gave one final thrust downwards onto Mario's dick before they both came as well, Mario's seed filling her womb to the brim as the Chain Chomp howled in time with her sister. Eventually, they both collapsed and fell off of Mario in exhaustion, which allowed Mario the chance to finally sit up again.

"Bark bark!" Chompy said happily as she jumped right onto Mario's still-hard dick and began thrusting herself up and down.

"Oh! Clever girl!" Koopie observed as Mario and Chompy started fucking. "She went last so she could have Mario all to herself!"

"Heh, I guess sometimes it pays to be the runt!" giggled Bombette.

"Well, she's not a runt to me!" Mario said as she pet Chompy's silver hair. "To me, she's a partner!"

"Bark bark!" Chompy replied as she kept bouncing up and down.

Mario smiled at this and sat back, allowing himself to simply enjoy the sensation of her tight cunt squeezing around his dick. As he sat there, he turned and noticed that the two Chain Chomps he came inside were crawling towards each other, their mouth's honing in on one another's cunt. Once they were close enough, they eagerly shoved their tongues into each other's snatches and licking Mario's seed out of their folds.

"Look, Mario! It's a dog-eat-out-dog world!" Goommaria joked as she was still knuckle-deep inside Bombette.

"Heh, I guess you're right!" Mario agreed as he started to pick up his pace inside Chompy. "Then I guess we should give them something more to eat then!"

Chompy barked happily in agreement and met his thrusts perfectly.

* * *

"I… I think I finally lost her…" Tutankoopa panted as she stopped to take a rest next to the road leading to Dry Dry Outpost. "Ungrateful bitches! You just can't find good slaves these days."

"Um, excuse me." she heard a voice suddenly say.

Looking back up, Tutankoopa was greeted by the sight of Wendy, wearing her usual pink bow, fuchsia dress, and extravagant jewelry, lounging atop a golden palanquin being carried by two Koopas in heavy metal armor.

"You're standing in my way!" Wendy condescended from her perch.

"No, excuse _me_!" Tutankoopa replied pompously as she straightened her spine. "You're the one standing in my way, and I demand an apology!"

"An apology?" Wendy asked in shock. "Just who do you think you are!?"

"I am the great and mighty Tutankoopa, ruler of these sands, and I demand that you bow down before me!" Tutankoopa shouted as loud as her exhausted lungs would allow her. She also tried to make herself seem as large as possible, though that didn't really work out so well since her head didn't even reach the bottom of the palanquin.

"Ha! Yeah, right! I'm the only sand queen around here!" Wendy laughed in reply as she gestured to all her jewelry. "Check it! I've already got this gold swag and everything!"

"S-so do I!" Tutankoopa stuttered in reply. "In fact, I've got mountains of gold! I just don't… own it yet."

"Pfft! However big your gold pile is, I know my mom can get me a bigger one!" scoffed Wendy. "Besides, you're just an old hag - there's no way you'd wear that gold well."

"Old!?" Tutankoopa gasped angrily. "I'll have you know I'm as young as the day I was born! Besides, everything would've been fine if it wasn't for Mario and his goonies!"

"Please, if I ever met Mario, and I have, I'd have him eating out the palm of my hand the moment we made eye contact!"

"I suppose that explains why he's still around and jumping, if all he has to do is fight a shrimp like you!" Tutankoopa shouted angrily.

"At least I've still got room to grow, shortstack!" Wendy barked back.

"Spoiled brat!"

"Delusional hag!"

"Wig-wearing reprobate!"

"Disgusting… wait, do you hear… barking?" Wendy asked as she stopped her cascade of insults for a moment.

"Oh no! Not again!" Tutankoopa gasped as a Chain Chomp burst out of the sands and started chasing her once again. "Aaaaaaaaah!"

* * *

 **Bad End #1**

"Well, it looks like in these pictures that some of these men have mouse ears." Mario replied.

"Wait, what?" Goommaria gasped as she walked back towards Mario. "That can't be… maybe it's a girl using a strap-on?"

Before anyone could respond to this theory, however, Mario and his friends all felt bands of cloth suddenly wrap around their mouths and start pulling them backwards.

"Mmmm!" Bombete groaned as the Pokey Mummy's got to work tying up her and her friends.

"Mmmm!" Mario called out as he tried to reach for Bombette but was stopped as even more cloths wrapped around his arms and bound them behind his back.

"There there… there's no need to fusssss." the green-skinned girl behind Mario cooed as she tightened his bonds.

"Yessss… you're not in any daaaanger…" another said as she placed a spiky green badge onto Mario's chest. "Just sit baaaaack… and relaxssss…"

"But my friends!" Mario said as she managed to spit out his gag for a moment.

"Don't worry… we won't be leaving themmmmmm out~" the Pokey Mummy behind him replied.

Mario could do nothing but watch in horror as his friends' clothes were torn off just enough to give the Pokey Mummies free access to all their pussies. The cactus girls wasted absolutely no time diving their tongues into the helpless girls' snatches, eager to make them all as wet as possible.

"You ssssee, we've been locked in those hot coffins for a whiiiiile… looooonger than you can even imagine… so, we're more than a little thirsssssty."

The sound of Mario's friends moaning through their gags began to fill the room as the Pokey Mummies lapped up as much of the girls' juices as they could.

"You knowwwww… we considered just givvvvving you this spike shield badge and letting you defeat Tutankoopa… but you were all just ssssssso sssssuculent… we couldn't resist!" the one behind him explained.

Mario was about to tell her that he'd still much prefer that option, but he was firmly regagged before he could speak. The Pokey Mummies then quickly got to work undoing his overalls and sliding it down until they finally exposed his dick.

"Oh my... Sssssuch a good looking cock!" the one behind Mario marveled.

"Yessssss… it looks so good that my mouth's sssstarting to waaaater." said the one kneeling down in front of Mario "And that'sss sssaying sssomething."

She then proved her claim by bringing her mouth down to the tip of Mario's dick and swirling her tongue around the tip, soaking it with her spit. As soon as Mario let out his first drop of precum, he felt the Pokey Mummy's tongue practically shove itself down his urethra as she tried desperately to get as much as she could. Mario couldn't help but moan at the sudden intrusion, which caused the cactus girl to back off for a moment.

"Oh? Did I make you feel a little… uncomfortabllllle?" she asked mockingly.

Mario nodded his head 'yes' in reply.

"Well then… perhaps thissss will help." the Pokey Mummy said as she stood back up.

She then made her way over to Koopie's abandoned shell and reached into it, digging around until she eventually found a few bottles of water. She quickly started drinking them both and shifted the water into her breasts, causing them to expand all the way to DD size. She then poured the rest of the water onto the outside of her tits and knelt back down, wrapping her now-impressive bust around his length.

Mario's expected the needles on her green body to immediately pierce his dick but, surprisingly, he didn't feel any pain. In fact, if he didn't know any better, he'd say that the needles weren't there at all. The titjob still felt very odd, however - it was like his prick was squished between two warm water balloons that were moving up and down.

"Yessss… I can tell that you like thaaaaat." the Pokey Mummy said before kissing the tip of his dick through her tits and rubbing her tongue around it again.

"Don't worryyyyyy, there's plenty more where that came frommmmm~" the one behind Mario assured him.

"Say… you guys really make excelennnnnt water fountains!" the girl standing behind Goommaria said as she took mouth off the Goomba's pussy for a few moments. "I just want to sit around… and drink you allll day!"

"Thaaaaaat can be arranged." replied the one who was forcing her tongue down Bombette's snatch. "How does that sound? You being tied up alllll day with your pussy expoooosed for us to drink from at aaaanny moment?"

Bombette shuddered and moaned at the thought, her cunt spasming a little at the thought of being abused every hour of every day like that. The others had very similar reactions, their pussies all squeezing as tight as they could out of reflex.

"I think they like that ideaaaaa…" another one said as she twisted one of her thornless fingers around Koopie's squeezing snatch.

"Well then… we'll be sure to install you girls as soooon as possibllllllle… but not the boy." the one behind Mario said as she tightened his bonds even more.

"Yesssss… him, we will keep all to ourselllllves…" the titfucking Mario said as she squeezed her breasts together extra hard. "We can go to him whenever we want a biiiiig healthy dose of milllllk."

Mario grunted as the Pokey Mummy latched her mouth back onto the tip of his prick and, a few seconds later, he felt himself start to spray down her throat. The Pokey Mummy eagerly sucked down every drop of sperm he put out, causing her breasts to expand even larger around his dick and send his pleasure to even greater heights.

"My myyyyy… and here I thought he wouldn't be able to produce enough to shaaaaare…" the Pokey Mummy said with a smile as she popped her mouth back off. "I guesss I was sorely mistakeeeen."

She then finally backed off and allowed the girl who had been sucking on Goommaria to take her place sucking his still-throbbing cock, causing him to groan in pleasure and frustration.

"Don't worrrry, my pet… you might hate us noooooow… but you'll be calling us all 'mummy' by the end!" the girl beneath Mario assured him before shoving his prick the rest of the way down her throat.

Mario then spent most of the rest of his life the same way he would spend his death - locked in a coffin. The main difference between his life and his death was that his life was filled with an endless parade of Pokey Mummy coffinmates, each more beautiful, lustful, and thirsty than the last. They would rock his coffins for hours, and soon he lost track of time completely. Days became the same as weeks, the same as years, until his life became just an endless sea of juices and sand.

The End.

* * *

 **Bad End #2**

"It looks like we can change the symbols underneath the statues with these dials." Mario pointed out. "So maybe we can get in if we input the right combination?"

"Maybe… but where are we going to get the code?" asked Goommaria.

"Well, I don't want to risk wandering around, or waiting for more Pokeys to jump out at us from the shadows." Mario replied. "How about we just try to guess it?"

"Well, it's worth a shot." Goommaria said as she adjusted the dials until the symbols beneath the statues were all moons. "Test numero uno."

She then pressed a button at the base of the central statue and waited for something to happen. After a few seconds, the statues started to rumble for a little bit before suddenly growing quiet again.

"Do you think it worked?" Koopie asked, confused.

Before anyone could try and respond, the faces on the Chain Chomp statues suddenly twisted into vicious snarls as they leaped down from their perches, moving as if they were completely alive.

"Run for it!" Goommaria shouted as loud as she could as she broke into a sprint.

The group quickly dispersed to try and get away, but they were unable to make it very far. One pounced onto Bombette's back and easily pinned her to the ground while her tail wrapped around Koopie. Another Stone Chomp did the same thing with Goommaria and Chompy, and the third pinned down Mario alone and began tearing off his clothes with her sharp teeth.

"W-what are these things!?" Mario shouted, terrified.

"S-some kind of defense mechanism, I think!" Goommaria replied as her clothes were torn off as well. "They're… they're trying to occupy us… until… proper security comes… oh wow, that tongue is long!"

"B-but what if 'proper security' never comes?" Koopie asked as the Chomp binding her shoved its tail up into her shell and started fucking her violently with it.

"Then- ah! Then… I think we both know what's going to happen…" Goommaria replied as she tried in vain to crawl away from the Stone Chomp's powerful mouth.

Mario then felt his Stone Chomp's surprisingly soft breasts press against his legs as she pinned him to the ground and forced his cock into her mouth. Mario tried his best to force her lips back off, but she was simply too strong and just kept sucking his rock-hard dick like it was the tastiest thing in the world. He kept trying for another minute or so before his arms finally gave out and he just sat back, allowing her lips to smack against his groin with every powerful bob of her head.

"Damn… they're ravenous!" Mario groaned as he tried to withstand the oral assault. "It feels like… she's trying to suck my balls out through my dick!"

"Y-you're telling me!" Bombette replied from the other side of the room. "This one won't leave my tits alone! It's driving me crazy!"

All Chompy could do was whine as her Stone Chomp's chain thrusted in and out of her snatch, practically pounding her pussy to a pulp in the process.

"Y-you said it, girl!" agreed Koopie. "I've never had sex like this before! It's like… they're trying to fuck us to death!"

Mario could feel his orgasm start to build and tried one last time to pull the Stone Chomp's ravenous mouth off his prick. This time he put in all his energy, and slowly managed to drive her lips all the way up from the base to the very tip. The Stone Chomp was nothing if not determined, however, and refused to remove her mouth from the head so she could keep swirling her tongue around it. Eventually, Mario's arms gave out once again and her face slammed back onto Mario's crotch, which forced his dick all the way back down her throat. Mario came instantly at this and filled her eager throat to the brim with his seed.

"No, wait, stop! I'm- aaaaah!" Koopie begged as she came at the same town, showering her rapist's chain and the inside of her shell with her juices.

"Dammmit… I can't believe I'm going to get a titgasm from a rock… I thought I was over this after I got my first vibrator!" Bombette swore before screaming in orgasm as well.

"Arf… arf arf, awooooo!" Chompy whined sadly as her cunt began to twitch too.

"There there, girl… it'll be alright, I promise…" Koopie assured her friend even as the chain kept ravaging her pussy.

"I sure hope so… because I don't think I can take much more of this!" Goommaria moaned, her captor not letting up in the slightest.

Mario tried his best to stand back up again, but was quickly pushed back onto the ground by his Stone Chomp's heavy paws, so he could do nothing but lie there and watch as she mounted his length. As soon as his dick was inside her, The Stone Chompy began to thrust with the force of three women riding him at once, causing him to groan from the sheer pressure of the cunt wrapping around his length. He tried once again to fight back, but found his arms quickly bound by the girl's chain, and he found himself helpless once more.

"Oh shit!" Mario heard Goommaria moaned nearby. "I… I think that was my third orgasm! At this rate… I'm going to pass out!"

"Me too…" Bombette said over the sound of the Stone Chomp lapping at her tits. "I can't even imagine the kind of dreams I'll have if I fall asleep like this!"

"I wish I was dreaming… because that way… I'd just be able to wake up! Guaaaah!" Goommaria screamed as she came yet again.

By this point, Mario was far past the point of fighting back and just let the Stone Chomp keep ravaging him. Her massive stone bust heaved in front of his face with every thrust, nearly smacking his face on several occasions, but she seemed to be far too focused on fucking him to even care. In fact, she didn't even care as Mario came once again, filling her tight cunt with his second load. She just kept on thrusting, never satisfied, and always wanting more.

"Damn, Koopie… it feels like my head is about to melt…" Bombette groaned to no response. "Koopie?"

She turned her head a little and saw Koopie with her eyes glazed over, unable to think or speak properly as she came on her Stone Chomp's tail over and over chain in a _chain_ reaction of orgasms.

"Koopie, snap out of- aaaaagh!" Bombette moaned before being interrupted by another orgasm of her own.

"Bark… bark bark!" Chompy barked pleadingly before pleasure overtook her mind as well she could barely even whimper anymore.

A few hours of rigorous fucking later and the group was finally discovered by Tutankoopa, though they were barely conscious enough to notice. The Pharaoh was quite amused with what she saw and decided to let the Stone Chomps keep the intruders as pets as a reward for doing their jobs so well. The group then spent the rest of their lives in an endless cycle of sex, never allowed to stop fucking their cold owners even while they slept.

The End.

* * *

 **Bad End #3**

"Uh… did you guys hear something?" asked Mario.

A second later and Mario felt something hard and heavy fall onto his head, which caused him to crash onto the ground with a severe headache.

"Ooops… sorry." he heard someone apologize nearby.

"Oh no! Mario! You're going to pay for that, Beetles!" he heard Goommaria shout before he passed out to the sound of struggling.

When he finally woke up again, he found himself still in the servant's quarters, but with his friends nowhere to be seen. Instead, there were just two Buzzy Beetle maids, busy stripping him of his clothes

"Ugh… what happened?" Mario groaned.

"Oh! So you're awake!" one of the Beetles said in surprise. "I sure hope you're nicer than your friends."

"My friends?" Mario asked as one of the girls started stroking his dick.

"Yeah, they were very rowdy." the Beetle on his right replied. "They spent hours trying to beat us up before they finally passed out, and then we had to spend the rest of the day cleaning up the mess they made!"

"Hours?" he asked in confusion. "How long have I been out?"

"I don't think that matters anymore." the girl stroking his cock replied. "After all, Tutty gave us a month long vacation for helping to defeat you, and we get to keep you in our quarters from now on! Those lost hours will seem like seconds compared to the time we'll spend together!"

Mario tried to struggle and push the women away from him, but found that his arms and legs were both firmly bound with rope.

"Wait, please! Y-you don't have to do this!" Mario pleaded desperately.

"Of course we don't, you silly boy!" the Buzzy Beetle stroking Mario's dick giggled as she took her hands off and removed her panties. "We want to! After all, you're bound to build up a lot of stress when you work as long and hard as we do, and we need a way to release that stress somehow."

She then moved herself over Mario's length and slowly impaled herself onto Mario's length.

"Aaaaah…" she sighed contently as she felt her walls pushed apart. "That's good. I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you've got a really nice dick, mister!"

"Uh, thanks, I guess." Mario replied awkwardly. "Aren't you going to start thrusting or something?"

"Yeah… eventually…" she replied softly. "I just want to enjoy the feeling of you for now, though."

"Wow… that's new." Mario admitted. "The Mono I've been with so far have usually been all about 'Faster, faster!' every time I've been with them."

"Well, we Beetles aren't like most other Mono." she replied. "We like taking our time with things… some say we're a little lazy or slow… but I like to think we just… enjoy life to the fullest."

She then moved her hips without warning and rubbed her clit against Mario's groin, causing him to gasp a little in surprise.

"See what I mean?" she giggled playfully. "I bet that one little thrust felt way better than five minutes with any of your old friends!"

"Yeah!" her friend agreed. "The fact that neither of you are moving keeps your cock on edge, constantly expecting- no, aching for stimulation! The anticipation of it drives your little balls mad until, finally…"

The Beetle on Mario's cock suddenly moved again, causing him to gasp as his dick throbbed inside her.

"Heeheehee!" the Buzzy Beetle couldn't help but giggle. "Oh man, you should have felt how much his dick just twitched inside me! I think he might have even squirted a little!"

"Oh, then maybe you should go even slower, then!" her friend suggested. "He clearly can't handle anything faster!"

"Good idea!" the first Beetle agreed as her pussy clamped down around Mario's dick one more time, but otherwise didn't move. "Plus, this way we can keep him guessing about when I'll move next… and he'll just have to sit here in the meantime, begging for a chance to cum!"

"Augh… I never knew someone could be so cruel… by not doing anything." groaned Mario.

"Oh? Didn't you say earlier that you didn't want to have sex with us?" the Beetle on Mario's crotch asked teasingly.

"I still… it's just that, if you're going to rape me, you might as well make it more interesting, right?" Mario asked with a blush.

"Wow, you're getting sillier by the second!" the maid replied. "Don't worry, you've got all the time in the world to get used to this!"

Mario had to wait half an hour before the Buzzy Beetle finally moved again. By that point, he was so on edge that he came instantly, filling her pussy with what felt like a gallon of his thick sperm.

"My my, cumming after only five thrusts? Looks like we've got a premature ejaculator on our hands!" she teased.

"Premature? I lasted almost forty minutes!" Mario countered.

"That's still way too soon for us!" her friend replied. "But don't worry, we promise to teach you everything you need to know about having sex with us! Even if it takes the rest of your life!"

Mario tried to retort, but was stopped by the woman shoving a piece of mushroom into his mouth and forcing him to swallow it. His dick immediately started to swell back up to full strength, swelling to the point where it stopped his cum from leaking from her womb.

"And now for round two!" the woman on his groin happily announced. "This time, I want you to last twice as long!"

Mario groaned in annoyance at the thought and tried to at least thrust into the Beetle this time, but her friend held him down to make sure that didn't happen. In the end, all he could do was wait…

* * *

It wasn't until a week later that Mario finally got used to their pace - a small thrust every five minutes, and an orgasm every six hours, though to him it always felt like it was way longer. Eventually, their vacation ended, and the Buzzy Beetles had to go back to work, but they made sure to spend every night with his dick inside one of their cunts. Sometimes they didn't move the entire night and simply slept enjoying the feeling of his hard cock throbbing inside them. Mario didn't find those nights very restful at all, though, as he stayed up all night wishing he could thrust through his bonds and wondering how the world was changing outside.

The End.

* * *

 **Bad End #4**

"S-so, Mario, did you find the combination to the door yet?" Koopie blushed as she looked away from Bombette.

"No, but I think we're getting close." he replied. "Follow me."

Mario led the group back up the stairs they went up the first time and found that the sand level there had gone down quite drastically, to the point where they could actually make out the complete Chain Chomp statues in the distance.

"Looks like it worked, girls!" Mario smiled as he started walking into the room. "Now, let's get that combination…"

Mario was interrupted by the sound of something swooping from above before he suddenly found himself pinned to the floor.

"Ah! What's going on?" he gasped as he struggled to stand back up.

"Bleheheheh… they never bother to look up…" he heard someone laugh before he suddenly felt a painful sting on his neck. He tried once again to shake off whatever had landed on his back, but he started to feel very sleepy for some reason. Eventually his urge to sleep overwhelmed him, and he decided that he might as well take a little nap…

* * *

When Mario fell asleep, he was feeling very lightheaded. When he woke up, his head felt far too heavy for some reason, and the whole world was completely upside down too.

"Wait a minute…" Mario mumbled to himself as he realized that he was naked and hanging from the ceiling of the statue room by a metal chain. "Wah! Help! Someone get me down from here!"

A minute later, a group of flying women with purple capes flew into the room with wide smiles on their fanged faces.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, red!" their leader greeted mockingly "Have a nice nap?

"Let me down from here, or else-" Mario began to say before the Swooper interrupted him with "Or else what, little man? You'll yell at us some more? I don't think so~ Besides, I don't think you really want to be let down here, do you?"

Mario stared down at the ground far below him and shook a little.

"That's what I thought." the Swooper concluded. "Now, do you know what time it is?"

"Uh… time for you get a-" Mario began to say before being silenced by a slap.

"That was rhetorical, smartass!" the Swooper snarled. "Right now, it's almost nighttime, but me and my girls still aren't used to sleeping at night yet, which is annoying since her 'majesty' Tutankoopa insists that we guard her during the day - and that's where you come in."

"Uh… I don't follow." Mario replied after trying and failing to put the pieces together in his head.

"That's fine, you don't need to understand to do your job."she replied as she started stroking Mario's dick. "You just need to stay still, and stay hard."

Once Mario was at his full length, the Swooper flew a little bit higher so she could stick it inside her mouth. Mario considered complaining, but he suddenly felt the Swooper's sharp fangs brush over his member and decided not to. Instead, he just stared at the Swooper's groin and noticed her slowly start to grow wetter and wetter through her panties.

"Yes, there we go… looks like you're ready." the Swooper said as she finally backed off. "But, just in case…"

Mario gasped as he suddenly felt a small mushroom was shoved into his mouth and was forced to swallow.

"Now that's the stuff!" the Swooper said as she watched his dick grow even harder. " _Bat_ ter up!"

She then flipped upside down and hooked her feet onto the ceiling, allowing her to wrap her purple cape around Mario and pull him close into her chest. She then _bat_ her eyelashes playfully as she raised her cunt onto Mario's dick, causing him to groan as he felt his length engulfed by her warmth.

"So… what does this have to do with staying awake during the day?" Mario asked, grunting as the Swooper began to thrust.

"Easy! You're going to help us with our sleep cycle by fucking us until we pass out… every night!" the Swooper answered while she picked up speed.

"A-are you serious?" Mario gasped in shock, stuttering in both fear and arousal.

"Deadly~" she replied as she licked him on the cheek. "With you exhausting our bodies every night, we'll adjust to being awake during the day in no time!"

"Not that we plan on letting you go afterwards, of course." one of the other Swoopers laughed.

"Yeah! One taste of your blood, and I knew we had to keep you forever!" the one fucking Mario said as her cunt clamped down even harder. "In fact, you might say that it was love at first _bite_!"

The other girls instantly broke out into laughter, which confused Mario since the joke wasn't that great.

"Don't worry, though - as long as you behave, we promise not to teethe on you too much." the girl riding him said teasingly as she rammed her hips into Mario's as hard as she could.

"Can't… can't you think of a better way to tire yourselves out?" Mario grunted as his body swayed from the force of her fucking.

"Yes... but none more fun!" she replied, her juices now dripping down his stomach towards his chest.

"I guess you girls are pretty… hot-blooded then…" Mario joked before the Swooper he was fucking suddenly smacked him in the face. "Ow!"

"Sorry, but we don't like jokers." the Swooper replied as she resumed her thrusts. "So just sit back quietly and let your alpha _bat_ have her go with you… unless you want to be _bat_ tered."

"Okay, now you're just being hypocritical!" Mario pointed out before being silenced by a powerful kiss. Mario was unable to do anything other than groan as the vampire girl kept on riding his cock, and it felt very weird to have his blood rushing to two different parts of his body at once. The room practically seemed to spin, and he couldn't tell if it was from being upside down for so long or just because he was lacking oxygen from kissing for so long. Suddenly, the Swooper's eyes began to widen and she broke the kiss, allowing him to breathe freely once more.

"Oh, you're about to finish up, aren't you? Well, don't hold back on my watch!" the redhead ordered as she thrust her hips up even harder. "I plan on sucking you dry after all!"

Mario simply couldn't hold himself back any longer and began to spray inside her tight cunt, shooting his semen down into her as her body writhed around him.

"Yes… good little blood bag!" she moaned as she orgasmed as well. "You know what the best part about this position is? Gravity draws all your sperm right into my womb! I'm not going to spill a single drop from my pussy, so there's no way you're not knocking me up right now! In a few months' time, this place will be filled with my adorable little blood-suckers!"

"Good for you…" Mario groaned as his dick finally calmed down a little but refused to go soft. "Can I come down now? My head's really starting to feel funny."

"No can do!" the bat girl replied as she took a few steps away from Mario on the ceiling and another Swooper took her place. "You don't rest until _we_ do, and that means putting every single one of us to bed! Besides, I'm not even tired yet! But don't worry, I promise to keep my pussy nice and warm for you until I go in for seconds!"

"Wow... you girls really _are_ going to suck me dry!" Mario grunted before he was smacked again. "Hey, you can't hate on me for that one! You guys used it first!"

"Exactly!" the new Swooper riding him replied. "If you're going to come up with bad jokes, you might as well make them original! So how about we put that tongue of yours to use doing something much better?"

She then forced Mario into another violent kiss, using her fangs to let him know that she could bite his lip off at any moment. Afraid for his life and his mouth, Mario just gave in and let the bat woman keep dominating his mouth and body.

The Swoopers did eventually manage to use Mario to adjust to their new sleep cycle and, ironically, Mario ended up being the one living like a bat as a result. While he was allowed to sleep on the ground during the day, the Swoopers made sure to keep him wide awake during the evening and at night until his sleep cycle had been completely reversed. The Swoopers often didn't let him rest during the day either, though, often sneaking back to their room so they could go a few more rounds with their precious pet. Mario tried a few more times to try and resist and asked what happened to his friends, but they made sure to 'train' that disobedience right out of him, until he didn't even dare say anything to upset them.

Not that doing what they said caused them to let up any - if anything, giving up just encouraged them. They drained Mario every day of everything he had - his blood, his cum, and his emotions, every day for years until, finally, there was nothing of the man they once knew left.

The End.

* * *

 **Bad End #5**

"Yeah! You might act all high and mighty, but you're really the one beneath us!" Koopie agreed.

"That's what you think…" Tutankoopa said as she reached into her robes.

Then, without warning, she pulled out something that looked like a yellow lightning bolt and tossed it down towards the group. Once it was over their heads, the bolt flashed yellow and lit up the whole room as it sprayed bolts of electricity in every direction. Mario and his friends all screamed in pain as their bodies were paralyzed and they were all left helpless on the ground.

"Wow… that actually worked!" Tutnakoopa said to herself. "Er, I mean, of course it did! And now, it's time for me to claim my prize!"

She then carefully stepped down from the stool she was standing on and jumped down to the ground, where she began to take Mario's clothes off. Mario looked at her as if to say "What in the world are you doing?" but his paralyzation made sure he stayed silent.

"Oh please, don't look at me that way!" Tutankoopa replied as she removed her white panties. "You should be honored to have someone like me rape you! You're helping me start a dynasty, after all! Boys everywhere would spend their life's savings to be in a position like this!"

Tutankoopa then knelt down over Mario's dick and began trying to slip it inside her, though she just ended up brushing it past her pussy lips over and over again.

"Eheh… hold on a second…" Tutankoopa laughed nervously. "It's been a few years since I've done this."

After a few more seconds of trying, she finally managed to impale herself halfway onto his prick, causing her to let out a content sigh.

"Yes! There we go!" she moaned as she started to move herself up and down.

Mario could tell even in his paralyzed state that her vagina was very shallow, however, so she could only take so much of his cock inside her, and she had to be very careful not to hit up against her cervix too hard.

"Mmmm, yes… sex feels so much better when you don't have to pay for it!" Tutankoopa said as she slowly picked up her pace.

Mario simply groaned at this, unable to even object to the girl sliding up and down his dick.

"I know, it must be hard to believe that someone as big and powerful as me doesn't have boys throw themselves at me, but alas, I was once just a lowly commoner, a street trat minus the rat." she explained as her tiny pussy gently milked his cock. "But then, Queen Bowsa showed me a way to change things, to make things better for myself! All I had to do was betray my friends and my city, and declare myself Queen! Genius!"

"That doesn't sound like a very healthy way to cope with your problems." Mario wanted to say, but he stayed silent since he couldn't speak.

"Once I have my very own kingdom, I'll be able to do whatever I want!" Tutankoopa said, not even caring if his dick rammed the entrance to her womb anymore. "I'll be able to hire my own set of personal concubines, so my pussy will never be empty! No, I'll hire a new one every day, so my cunt will never have to taste the same dick twice!"

By now, she was thrusting her hips as fast as she could and he felt his dick come to an almost painful stop inside her with every thrust.

"No! I'll undo the anti-polygamy laws, and marry all the men in Dry Dry Desert!" she continued. "Then all the women will have to pay _me_ when they want to have sex! That will show them!"

The Koopa suddenly let out a short squeak as she accidentally slammed her hips a bit too hard down and punched Mario's dick right through her cervix and into her womb.

"Ah! Trespassing on royal property, are you?" she asked mockingly as she wriggled her hips from side to side. "Don't worry… I'll pardon you this once."

She began thrusting once more, though this time the strokes were much shorter since she didn't want his dick popping back out.

"After all, I plan on making you my star whore!" she announced proudly. "It's only natural since you're my first official conquest as Pharaoh!"

Mario didn't reply, but she could feel his dick throb deep inside her.

"Yes! You like that idea, don't you, you little slut?" Tutankoopa asked as she rubbed his chest. "The idea of girls spending top dollar just for a moment with my favorite concubine, showering me with gold so you can shower them with your semen! I can see it now!"

Tutankoopa tried to take the opportunity to pick up her pace again, but found herself running out of energy, so she slowed down instead.

"I kinda wish you were already trained, though." she panted as she came to a stop and reached to finger her clit a little. "A Queen like me shouldn't be expected to thrust all by herself."

Tutankoopa took a minute to catch her breath before she started thrusting again, her pussy squeezing twice as hard as before in an attempt to make up for lost time.

"I suppose it doesn't matter, though, since I'll have plenty of time to train you!" she said confidently over the sound of their soft hips slamming together. "We will have sex in every spot in this palace, and force all of my subjects to watch! In fact, I'll even charge them for the privilege!"

She rubbed her small, Koopa breasts at the thought and felt her body heat up more and more.

"What do you think of the idea of fucking on a bed made out of gold?" she asked curiously, only seconds away from her orgasm. "That wouldn't be too uncomfortable, would it? Maybe if I put another bed on top of the gold…"

"Well, I'm sure it'd be more comfortable than the bed you'll find in prison." Bombette's voice interrupted as Tutankoopa found herself abruptly torn off Mario's dick. "But I'm sure you'll find that out soon enough."

"Wait, what!?" Tutankoopa gasped as she saw all of Mario's friends were standing on their feet again. "Put me down this instant! I was right about to finish!"

She tried impotently to struggle out of Bombette's grip, but the Bob-Omb remained safe by simply holding her by the collar at arm's distance.

"Dammit! H-how are you even moving?" Tutankoopa swore, stuttering with rage.

"Maybe if you read the instructions on that Thunder Rage a little better, you'd know the paralysis is only temporary." Goommaria explained. "Seriously, though - you defeated us and you didn't even bother bringing some minions to tie us up? What kind of villain are you?

"I'll show you!" Tutankoopa retorted as she kept trying to attack Bombette.

Bombette simply rolled her eyes, sat down, and hiked up Tutankoopa's robes, exposing her rear to the violent palm of Bombette's hand.

"Ah!" Tutankoopa screamed in pain as the first spank landed. "L-let me go! I'm royalty! I will not stand for- ah!"

"Settle down, you little brat!" as she kept slapping the Koopa's ass over and over again, causing her to cry out with every hit. "You just raped one of my best friends! You're lucky that this is all I'm doing to you."

"But… it hurts!" she whined, finally starting to settle down.

"Yeah, well, so does getting hit by lightning." Bombette replied, not slowing her hand down in the slightest. "In fact, why don't I show you exactly how much it hurt?"

"Ah!" Tutankoopa cried out after a particularly hard smack and Bombette felt her lap suddenly get wet.

"Wow, did you seriously just cum from that?" Bombette asked incredulously.

"I… I told you I was close!" Tutankoopa replied as she tried to hide her blush.

"Well then, if you're enjoying it so much, I guess I should stop holding back then~" Bombette said as she lit her fuse and pulled her hand back.

"Aaaaah!" Mario heard Tutankoopa cry out at the top of her lungs.

"Are you alright, Mario?" Koopie asked as she helped Mario stand back up.

"Yeah, nothing injured besides my pride." he replied while he watched Tutankoopa's asscheeks start to grow red. "Now, let's go free that Star Spirit, shall we?"

Mario then completed the rest of his journey to save Prince Peach almost completely the same.

The End.

* * *

 **Bad End #6**

"Wow, we did it, Mario! We defeated Tutankoopa!" Goommaria cheered as she noticed the Pharoah's abandoned whistle on the ground. "It's kinda strange, though… usually whistles teleport people in the Mushroom Kingdom, and yet this one didn't do anything but make noise."

"Really?" Mario asked curiously as he picked the whistle up. "Let me try."

Mario blew into the whistle experimentally and, a second later, he disappeared completely from sight.

* * *

When Mario reappeared again, he found himself completely different and completely disoriented. He blinked his eyes rapidly until the room finally stopped spinning around him quickly tried to get his bearings.

There, he saw a young man standing alone in his bedroom. It just so happens that today is this young man's birthday. Though it was thirteen years ago he was given life, it was only today that he would be given a name! What will be the name of this young man?

"Um... Zoosmell Pooplord?" Mario asked, confused at the narration playing in his head, saying the first thing that came to mind.

'Try Again.'

"*sigh* I'm getting the feeling that this is going to be a loooong adventure." said Mario in consternation. And so he would spend the next 3 or so years getting invested in the people he met along the way, only to have them either torn asunder from the mortal coil, or end up with someone he never suspected they ever would. He found complacency in the lessons he learned along the way, as well as the love he found in... well, that's a story we have no business in seeing.

The End.

* * *

 **A/U I've got to tell you, the writing process for this… it was a bit difficult to get it to its final product, but I think it was all worth it in the end. Chain Chomps are a lot of fun writing, I have to admit. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	24. Chapter 23: Interlude 4

As Prince Peach looked out from his bedroom's balcony, the pink radiance of his room shined at his back while the stars up above shined majestically across his face - and yet, he paid neither of these sights any mind. Instead, his eyes were fixated on a large, brown patch of dirt on the planet below him, which radiated a heat that he could not feel, and yet he could still sense it pressing against his skin.

"Please… get back soon…" the Prince whispered to himself as his stomach lightly growled.

Suddenly, his eyes lit up as he noticed something glimmering flying towards the castle in the distance. He soon got a better look and confirmed that it was none other than Twink, who was busy dragging a small lemon behind her through the air.

"You're back!" Peach said happily as Twink landed on his balcony railing. "Did you find Mario? Is he doing alright?"

"Sorry, Prince, but I couldn't find him anywhere." the young Star Kid answered sadly. "But I did find one of these at an oasis to bring back for you!"

"A lemon?" Peach asked curiously as he took the fruit from Twink's hands.

"Yeah!" Twink confirmed. "I'm sorry I couldn't bring more, but it was all my body could carry. You're not allergic, are you?"

"No ,no, lemons are fine!" Peach replied as he headed back into his bedroom. "At this point, every little bit helps."

Twink followed Peach inside and quickly spotted a plate covered in gravy next to Peach's bedside.

"Did you just throw out another meal?" asked Twink.

"Indeed I have." Peach answered sadly as he took out a knife from his desk and began peeling the lemon. "It was mashed potatoes with a mushroom sauce - but it might as well have been poison as far as I am concerned."

"That Queen Bowsa is such a meanie!" Twink huffed angrily. "Why can't she just let you eat normal food?"

"Because she's determined to have me wed, even if it means stripping me of my dignity… and a few pounds in the process." Peach said as he raised the lemon to his mouth, only to be interrupted at the last second by the sound of loud stomping in the distance. "Oh no! Bowsa's coming!"

Peach hurriedly chucked the peeled lemon out the window, and Twink hid underneath Peach's bed just in time for the Queen of Koopas to come barging into the room.

"Gwa ha ha! Hello, Prince!" Bowsa bellowed as soon as she was inside. "How are you feeling today?"

"Oh, you know… the usual." Peach replied, looking away.

"Aw, don't be like that, Prince!" Bowsa said as she grabbed hold of Peach's face and forced him to look at her. "Nothing makes me happier than a smile from you, you know."

"I'm fine, I assure you." Peach insisted while Bowsa glanced at the desk behind him.

"Say… what are these things?" Bowsa asked, letting go of Peach's face and approaching the lemon peels behind him.

"D-don't touch those!" Peach gasped as Bowsa reached out her hand.

"Huh? Why not?" Bowsa asked, confused.

"Uh, because… those are my foot scrapings!"

"Foot scrapings?" Bowsa repeated.

"Y-yeah… human men have to scrape their feet every few weeks, or else they'll… get too big." Peach explained.

Even more curious now, Bowsa grabbed hold of one of the 'scrapings' and lifted it up towards her nose.

"They smell… sweet." Bowsa observed.

"O-of course they do!" Peach replied. "Didn't you know that human feet smell sweet?"

"Uh, yeah, of course I did! What do you take me for, some kind of moron?" Bowsa said, slightly taken off guard. "I've got to say, though - those feet of yours will certainly make our wedding night much more interesting, wouldn't you say~?" She asked as she slowly gave the peel a slow, agonizing lick.

"Uh, sure…" Peach replied with a shiver. "If we get married, that is."

"Don't worry, it'll happen soon enough, I swear." Bowsa said confidently. "You might still be holding out for Mario to come and 'save' you, but he won't be doing anything like that after the invincible Tubba Blubba gets through with him! She's the strongest Mono I know… after me, of course! So you might as well save yourself the trouble and forget about Mario now!"

Peach frowned at the thought and was about to reply to Bowsa when the door to the bedroom suddenly flew open again.

"Your Nastiness!" Kammy Koopa called out as she entered the room. "We have a problem!"

"What is it, you old bat!?" Bowsa growled as she turned to face Kammy. "Can't you see that me and the Prince were having a moment together?!"

"Yes, of course, but I believe you must hear this." Kammy replied before she walked over to Bowsa and whispered something in her ear.

"What?!" Bowsa gasped. "The Star Spirit escaped from Tubba Blubba's castle!?"

"Q-Queen Bowsa! Keep your voice down!" Kammy whispered as she shot a glance at Peach, who quickly looked away and started whistling innocently.

"Oh, yes, right." Bowsa replied. "Let's talk about the details elsewhere."

With that, the two left the room and left Peach alone once more.

"Aww…" Twink groaned as she came out of her hiding place. "I worked really hard to bring you that lemon…"

"I know, and I'm sorry I had to throw it away, but I can't risk having you discovered. You're my ace in the hole, so to speak." Prince Peach explained apologetically. "Plus, I would hate to put you in danger."

"But you're starving, Prince!" Twink pleaded.

"Mother always did say it's a monarch's duty to suffer for their country." Peach laughed nervously. "I can handle going a little bit longer without any treats."

"You won't be much of a ruler if you're just skin and bones, you know." Twink pointed out. "We should go out and look for food again - and, if we're lucky, maybe we can find out something about that 'invincible' Tubba Blubba Bowsa was talking about."

"Yes… I suppose that would be more useful than just sitting around." Peach said as he put his mother's shoes back on. "But we need to be careful. Bowsa's sure to increase security if we get caught again."

"Don't worry! Just because I'm a Star Kid doesn't mean I have to shine all the time!" Twink replied.

"Very good." Peach said while he reopened the passage behind his fireplace.

He and Twink walked inside and quickly found themselves back in the guest/Bowsa's room. It was luckily Bolwsa-free, but it unfortunately looked to be diary-free as well.

"Darn, I can't find her diary anywhere!" Twink said in disappointment. "She must have hid it somewhere."

"Well, we'll just have to search elsewhere, then." Peach said as he peeked outside the door to the room.

There, he saw several Koopas in heavy armor patrolling the darkened main hall with flashlights, undoubtedly keeping an eye out for him. He carefully waited until the coast was clear before slinking outside, making sure to keep the clacking of his high heels as quiet as possible. Peach made it about halfway to the kitchen before he suddenly saw two guards heading his way. Panicking, Peach and Twink quickly ducked through the nearest door and found themselves surrounded by shelves full of books.

"Where are we?" asked Twink as she looked around.

"The library, by the looks of things." Peach replied. "Perhaps Bowsa hid her diary in here, like a needle in a haystack?"

"Maybe," guessed Twink. "We'll just have to take a look and see."

Together, the two carefully made their way through the aisles of books and past a green-shelled Koopa wearing a blue helmet who was sitting in a chair reading 'How To Pick Up Fair Men'. Judging by the hammer lying next to her seat, Peach guessed that she was probably a Hammer Sister.

"Have you found anything, Twink?" Peach asked as he continually scanned the books on the shelves.

"Not yet…" Twink replied. "Wait, there's something on top of this shelf!"

She quickly flew down and presented Peach with an orange badge with yellow letter 'P' in the center of it.

"Oh, that's just a Power Rush badge." Peach replied as he pocketed the badge. "A powerful one, but not very useful for us."

"Aww…" Twink frowned. "Oh well. Let's keep looking!"

The duo passed by a few more shelves before Peach suddenly said "Ssh! I think I hear something!"

The two quietly pressed their ears against the shelf on their left and heard someone talking on the other side.

"Hey… have you heard about that woman Bowsa was ranting about earlier?" a voice asked.

"You mean Tubba Blubba?" asked another voice.

"Yeah," answered the first. "I heard a rumor that she loves eating ghosts."

"So?" the other voice asked. "What Mono hasn't eaten pussy from time to time? And who cares if it's a ghost's?"

"Nah nah nah nah, nah, you've got it all wrong." the first voice replied. "When I say she 'eats' ghosts, I mean she really _eats_ them."

"Ooooh!" the other voice gasped. "Wow, that's nuts. Remind me never to go anywhere near Forever Forest or Gusty Gulch, okay?"

"I don't know - I've been hearing she's having trouble keeping her Star Spirit under control, so we might get sent to help her," said the first voice.

"Yeesh… that's the absolute last thing I want to be thinking about right now." the second woman responded. "Why do you always tell me these kinds of weird things?"

"I also heard that Tubba Blubba is invincible, and possibly even stronger than Queen Bowsa!" the first guard said, ignoring her friend. "Maybe swallowing all those ghosts whole gave her some kind of superpowers?"

"Can we _please_ stop talking about vore now?" the other girl pleaded as Peach heard her take out a bag of coins. "I will pay you right now if you keep your mouth shut for the rest of the night."

"Aw, come on, I haven't even gotten to the best part!" the other woman whined playfully. "I also heard that she has a secret… something that would absolutely ruin her if it got out. I bet it has something to do with her past… she wasn't always so powerful, after all."

"I am so requesting another guard post after tonight." the second woman said to herself.

"Twink, did you hear all that?" Peach whispered to his tiny friend. "We know where the next Star Spirit might be… and that Tubba Blubba might have a weakness! We have to tell Mario!"

"I can do that, but… what about you, Prince?" Twink asked. "There won't be anyone to look after you if I leave right now."

"Don't worry, I'll find my way back to my room just fine on my own." Prince Peach insisted. "You focus on finding Mario again, okay?"

"Okay… if you say so." Twink replied before flying towards a nearby window. "Good luck, Prince Peach! I'll try and bring back two lemons for you this time!",

"Thank you, dear Twink, and good luck to you too!" Peach replied as Twink disappeared into the inky black sky behind her.

The Prince waved goodbye and tried to quietly leave the room before anyone discovered that he was there. On the way out, however, he ended up tripping over a misplaced book and ended up falling to the floor with a loud thudding noise.

"Hey, what was that?" Peach heard one of the guards say.

"Maybe it's Tubba Blubba, here to kill you… and then eat your ghost!" the other woman suggested.

"Girl, don't even joke about that right now." the other replied.

When Peach finally pulled himself up off the floor, he looked up and saw two Koopas in heavy grey armor, likely Koopatrols, blocking the path in front of him, alongside the Hammer Sis he snuck past earlier.

"Oh, hold on, I've got this one!" the Hammer Sis said as she flipped through her advice book. After finally finding the right page, the Hammer Sis knelt down onto one knee and offered the Prince a hand. "May I help you to your feet, my lord?"

"Uh… sure?" Peach replied nervously as he let the woman help him to his feet.

"Wow, I literally just picked up a fair man!" the Hammer Sis said in disbelief. "This book is _amazing!_ "

"Say, you're not supposed to be in here." the Koopatrol with blue eyes said. "You should be locked back up in your room!"

"Well, you see… I was just on my way to the bathroom and… got lost." Peach explained. "Yeah, that's it."

"Really?" the Koopatrol with red eyes asked. "I wonder if Bowsa will believe that excuse…"

Peach gulped at this and begged "Please don't tell her you found me here! I can't let her know I got out of my room again!"

"Hmmm, I don't know… we _might_ be able to look the other way…" the other Koopatrol said as she scratched her chin.

"Wait, what?" the Hammer Sis asked in on confusion. "But Queen Bowsa would throw us all in the dungeon if she found out we let him-"

"Shh!" the blue-eyed Koopatrol shushed as she jabbed the Hammer Sis in the side with her elbow. "Do you want to pick up fair men or not? I know what I'm doing."

The Koopatrol cleared her throat before continuing.

"As I was saying, we might be able to pretend we never saw you… but only if we get something back in exchange." she offered.

Prince Peach paused for a few long moments before eventually replying "I understand." and began taking off his clothes.

"Wait, are we seriously going to have sex with Prince Peach?" the red-eyed Koopatrol gasped. "This is so sweet!"

The guards swiftly began to remove their clothes as well, tossing aside their shells and all of their armor outside their helmets.

"Alright… get on your knees." the blue-eyed one ordered as she spread her naked legs slightly.

Peach did as he was told and let out a muffled moan as his face was shoved violently into the Koopa's muff. He resisted a little bit at first out of pure surprise, but he slowly got used to the pressure and began to start licking her.

"That's it… eat your heart out, Prince!" the Koopa above her moaned as she tweaked one of her nipples.

"Please don't talk about eating anymore." requested the other Koopatrol. "For my sanity's sake."

Her partner merely stuck out her tongue in response and pressed Peach's face against her crotch even harder. As much as Peach hated to admit it to himself, he actually enjoyed having something in his mouth again, even if he couldn't eat it in a traditional sense. Instead, he just tried to enjoy the flavor of her squeezing walls and throbbing clit, and he swallowed down as much of her juices as he could in an attempt to sate his hunger.

"Ah! This guy is absolutely ravenous!" the blue-eyed Koopatrol moaned as her pussy grew steadily more slick. "I've never had a boy lick me so hard before! I... I think I'm going to cum already!"

Peach heard this and quickly increased the pace of his tongue, eager to get this over with. He may not have done things like this that often, but he still had enough experience to know exactly where to strike with his tongue to make girls like her scream. And scream she did, practically crushing his head between her thighs and filling his mouth to the brim with her juices as she did so.

However, the juices, just like the sex, were completely empty, and so the blonde Prince still felt hungry even after swallowing mouthful after mouthful. Naturally, his still-starving stomach let out a disappointed growl as it begged him for something more.

"Did you hear that, girls? Sounds like the Prince is still hungry for pussy… " the Koopa above Peach panted as she finally let Peach pull himself out of her cunt. "What do you say we give him a feast?"

The other Koopatrol groaned at that and replied "Fine… but I get his dick first."

Together, the three Koopas pushed Peach onto his back, and the disgruntled Koopatrol promptly impaled herself onto Peach's hard shaft. The other two women sat themselves down over Peach's face and tried to push their cunts over his mouth, each of them trying to get their snatches into the best licking position. Peach, not wanting to anger either of them, tried his best to lap at both of their dripping pussies at once. This ended up snaring his tongue right in between their two groins and two clits as they grinded against each other, trapping his tongue there like a piece of paper between their scissoring cunts. He tried his best not to show any discomfort, though, and slowly began to thrust his hips as well.

"So… this is what a Princely cock feels like…" the red-eyed Koopatrol moaned as she began riding Peach's spear. "No wonder Queen Bowsa wants to marry you… I'd invade a thousand countries to get my hands on a dick this good."

"Really?" the other Koopatrol asked curiously as Peach's taste buds pressed against her cunt. "What's so good about it?"

"Well, it's long… it's hard… and it curves in all the right places!" the red-eyed Koopatrol groaned, shaking her hips from side to side to make sure he hit all of her sweet spots.

"Mmm… sounds lovely!" the other replied, grinding her pussy against Peach's tongue even harder. "I can't wait to take my turn!"

Though Peach had his attention torn three different ways, he did manage to catch the Hammer Sis shiver as a small orgasm ripped through her body.

"Wow… that book I was reading didn't say anything about picking up men this way!" the Hammer Sis marveled as she struggled to keep herself over Peach's mouth. "It usually just talks about… asking them out on dates… and being polite!"

"That's because that book is for wimps!" the woman across from her said as she leaned forward and pressed their chests together. "If you really want to 'pick up' boys… you have to do it by hand!"

"Really?" she asked as their hard nipples pressed against each other. "I should really try that the next time I have leave…"

"Ha! That won't be necessary!" laughed the girl pounding herself onto Peach's dick. "Once Bowsa takes over the world, she'll probably give us each our own personal boytoys!"

Peach heard that and steeled his resolve, determined to make it through this so no other man in the Mushroom Kingdom would have to go through something like this.

"Ah!" the blue-eyed Koopatrol groaned as she felt Peach suddenly speed up beneath her. "That seems to have struck a chord! You want to be one of our fucktoys, don't you?"

Peach's eyes shot open in panic at that and he tried desperately to shake his head 'no'. Unfortunately for him, all that really did was please the two girls sitting on his face even more than he already was.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'!" the blue-eyed Koopatrol moaned while she kept grinding her clit against the Hammer Sis's cunt and Peach's tongue in between.

"Too bad Bowsa already has dibs on you…" the other Koopatrol moaned as she felt his dick throb violently against her g-spot. "But that doesn't mean you can't leave me with a nice little parting gift!"

Peach let out a short gasp as he felt the woman's cunt suddenly contract around his rod, forcing his sperm to flood her eager walls. He couldn't help but shudder at the sensation of being milked so hard, but he still tried his best to continue focusing on pleasing the other two girls. His attack on their clits quickly rewarded him with another spray of juices from the Hammer Sis, whose second orgasm was so powerful that she fell right off of his face and onto her back. The remaining Koopa straddling his head quickly made use of the extra space and pressed Peach violently into her cunt once more.

"Yes! Harder, deeper!" the blue-eyed Koopatrol moaned as Peach breathed in the thick scent of her snatch. "Eeeeagh!"

She quickly came a few seconds later and filled the Prince's mouth with her fluids once again, practically drowning him as she was immersed in a ocean of orgasmic bliss.

"Whoo… good job, your Majesty." She said as she recovered from the afterglow. "If there was some kind of plate-licking contest out there, you'd definitely win it!"

"You're too kind…" Peach replied nervously as he wiped his mouth and the Koopatrol stood back up.

"Can I use his penis next?" the Hammer Sis asked hopefully. "I mean, I don't want to impose, but… I'd like to get the chance to really fuck him before it's too late."

"Sure, knock yourself out." the blue-eyed Koopatrol said as she carefully sat back down onto the ground.

"Wait, please…" Peach interrupted. "I'm tired, and hungry, and I don't think I can take much more."

"Oh really?" the Koopatrol still on his groin asked curiously.

She then stood up from Peach's groin and made her way over to her armor, leaving behind a river of sperm from her leaking pussy as she walked.

"Well then, maybe this will help." she said before taking out a small mushroom from her armor that she was likely keeping there for a snack.

Before the Prince could even react, the Koopatrol shoved the mushroom into his mouth and forced him to swallow, While this did slightly offset his constant pangs of hunger, it also returned his raging erection for all the Koopas to gawk at.

"There, good as new!" the red-eyed Koopatrol said proudly. "Hop on, Sis!"

"Er, I don't know…" the Hammer Sis replied, suddenly getting nervous. "This feels kinda wrong."

"Pfft, lighten up!" the Koopatrol behind her said as she guided the Hammer Sister's cunt onto the Prince's prick herself.

The Hammer Sis gasped at the sudden intrusion but didn't pull away, instead simply sitting on Peach's groin as she got used to the sensation. The Koopatrol didn't bother to let her wait, though, and simply started to move the other Koopa up and down Peach's shaft herself.

"So? Does it feel 'wrong' now?" the red-eyed Koopatrol asked playfully over the sound of their hips slapping together.

"No, it doesn't!" the Hammer Sis moaned as her pussy swallowed Peach's dick over and over again. "His royal cock is pressing spots I didn't even know I had!"

By now, the Hammer Sis was starting to thrust herself up and down on her own accord, her cunt squeezing down onto Peach's throbbing prick more and more with each passing second.

"That's the spirit!" the blue-eyed Koopatrol said nearby. "Eat that Prince's dick right up!"

"Okay, now I know you're doing this on purpose." the other Koopatrol replied, annoyed.

The blue-eyed Koopatrol simply ignored her friend and began to slowly finger her pussy, reigniting the flames in her loins as she watched Peach be raped all over again.

The Prince's body struggled to keep up with the Hammer Sis who was riding him - her hips were slamming down on top of his with a much greater ferocity than he could thrust up with. The Koopatrol behind her wasn't even bothering to help the girl anymore, as there wasn't much she could add to her now-ferocious fucking.

Naturally, it didn't take Peach's overly sensitized cock to begin firing off inside her, but the Hammer Sis didn't even seem to notice and just kept on thrusting as hard as she could. Peach tried to tell her about it, but found his lips failing him - his body was in such a lustful haze that he couldn't' even speak anymore, and the mushroom he just ate ensured that he wasn't going soft anytime soon.

In the end, all Peach could do was lie there as the Koopa rode his cock raw with her powerful pussy and suffocating his mind in an endless pleasure. Eventually, he actually came a second time inside the Hammer Sis, filling her cunt up so much that it began to spill out the sides. Her orgasm came at roughly the same time, and the Koopa finally began to slow her hips down.

"Aaaaah… that was… amazing…" the Hammer Sis sighed as she slowly pulled herself off Peach's dick. "I must say, Prince Peach - you are the fairest man I have ever had."

"Well, he is a Prince." the Koopatrol next to her pointed out.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" the blue-eyed Koopatrol said as she stood up and placed herself over Peach's still-hard shaft.

"Wait… please…" Peach gasped desperately. "I beg you…"

"Oh? Is the Prince backing out of our deal already?" the Koopatrol asked mockingly.

Peach didn't reply.

"That's what I thought." she said right before she dropped herself onto Peach's dick.

She then began to ride his throbbing cock as hard as she could while Peach simply laid there beneath her, not even bothering to try and match her pace. Even without his input, though, the woman was clearly having the time of her life - she was clearly still overly sensitive from her previous two orgasms, so every movement of her pussy felt like she was fucking ten men at once.

"Aaaaah… it's been so long!" the Koopa moaned as she mauled her tits. "My cunt practically felt like it was going to dry up locked away in that thick armor… but now…" she said as she picked up the pace, rocking her hips from side to side. "I practically feel like a schoolkoopa again!"

Peach had to admit that the sex felt pretty good for him too - in fact, it might have been the best he had ever had. He was far too exhausted and hungry to truly enjoy it, though, which was only exasperated by the fact that his body seemed to be diverting all of his energy into making even more sperm. In the end, all he could do was lay there and take it, serving as a living dildo while the blue-eyed Koopatrol forced her cunt onto his cock over and over again. Both he and the Koopatrol didn't last very long compared to their compatriots, but their orgasms both proved to be the strongest of the night as they practically screamed in unison with each other as they came - undoubtedly upsetting all the librarians nearby, if there were any.

"Ah… ah…" the blue-eyed Koopatrol panted as she fell backwards off of Peach's cock. "I guess… three orgasms… is my limit…" She slowly but surely picked herself back up and said "Alright, Prince… we won't tell Bowsa you escaped… but I'm afraid we'll still have to escort you back to your room to make sure you don't get into anymore 'trouble'."

"Of course, ma'am." Peach replied weakly as he slowly returned to his feet as well.

It took a few minutes for them all to drag their clothes back into place but, once they were finally done, the guards began to lead Peach out of the library and back towards his room.

"Please hurry, Mario…" Prince Peach whispered to himself "I don't know how much more of this I can take..."

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, here's the next chapter of Mushroom Story. I'm sorry to those who wanted to see the next chapter of Under Tail, so to make up for it, Peach is in a sexy, canon gangbang to make up for it. I hope you liked it. Anyways, I'll see you next time.**


	25. Chapter 24: Back to Town

When Mario first opened his eyes again, he thought for a second that he might have gone blind, it was so dark. Eventually, though, he realized that the blackness staring back at him was just the dark skin of Chompy's sisters lying on top of him. It was actually quite warm and comfy underneath their snoring, muscled bodies, and Mario considered just letting sleeping Chomps lie. He knew that he couldn't let himself be stuck there all day, though, so he carefully pulled himself out from underneath the pile and stood back up.

Once free, he quickly found his other friends lying in a very similar pile nearby. Goommaria was happily tucked underneath Koopie's soft breasts while Bombette and Chompy both laid on top of them with relaxed looks plastered on their cum-covered faces. Mario smiled at this sight and took the opportunity to slip on a pair of clean clothes and start preparing breakfast in the form of some salad and spicy soup.

As soon as the soup began to boil and the smell of it began to waft towards the Chain Chomp's snoozing snozzes, their eyes all burst open and they quickly began to crowd around Mario as he stirred the pot.

"Calm down, calm down!" Mario laughed as Chompy's sisters all barked excitedly. "You'll all get some!"

"Waa! What's going on!" Koopie suddenly gasped as all the commotion woke her up. "Are we under attack?"

"I hope not - I was having a really good dream about a kingdom made entirely out of pillows…" Goommaria yawned as her face kept pressing into Koopie's breasts.

"No no, everythings fine!" Mario assured them. "But your food might get cold if you don't hurry up though!"

"You said the same thing about your dick last night, but that didn't stop us then!" Bombette yawned as she stood up.

"Heh, I guess you got me there" Mario said as he handed out all the food.

Chompy and her sisters all eagerly began lapping away at their bowls with their tongues while the others ate their food with the more traditional spoons and forks.

"So, I guess we're going to be hiking back to the train station once we're done with this, huh?" Koopie asked in between sips of her soup, promoting Mario to nod simply in response.

"Ay ay ay…" Goommaria said, exasperated. "I always knew from my books that adventuring involved a lot of walking, but I had no idea it meant _this_ much walking. My feet already feel like they'd walk out on me if they weren't too tired to."

"Well, what were you expecting we'd have to do?" asked Bombette. "Bowsa's trying to keep the Star Spirits hidden, after all, and it's not like one's just gonna escape and try to find us on their own."

"I know, but that doesn't make my toes feel any better…" Goommaria whined in reply.

"Ha! lightweight!", Bombette laughed as she crossed her high heel-clad feet before taking a large sip of her spicy soup. As soon as the broth hit her tongue, however, Bombette's eyes suddenly shot wide open and she began rapidly fanning at her mouth with her hands. "Hot hot hot hot hot!" she panted desperately as a flame appeared at the end of her ponytail and slowly made its way up to her head. The fire eventually reached Bombett's skull and was quickly followed by a loud 'boom' as the energy stored in her breasts suddenly surged and caused her hits to burst out of her bra and the front of her dress.

"Augh…" Bombette mumbled to herself, completely dazed.

"Heh, lightweight." Goommaria said under her breath before taking a long sip of her soup without even flinching.

Chompy, meanwhile, quickly finished her soup and took a few bites of her leafy greens before barking once and pushing her plate over to Mario with her nose.

"Huh?" Mario said when he saw this. "Oh, don't worry, I'll clean that up for you in a minute."

Mario tried his best to keep on eating, but that just caused Chompy to whine sadly at his feet.

"Uh, is there something wrong, Chompy?" asked Mario.

"Oh, I think I know what's going on!" Goommaria spoke up. "It's kinda tradition for Chain Chomps to share their table scraps with boys they like, and vice-versa!"

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked back affirmatively as she nodded her head as all her sisters pushed over their salads as well.

"Oh... you're too kind…" Mario said awkwardly before handing them his mostly-empty soup bowl.

The Chain Chomps all eagerly launched themselves at the bowl as soon as it touched the ground, attacking every drop of leftover soup with their long tongues in what looked like the weirdest kiss Mario had ever seen. Eventually, Mario just shrugged this off and took a few bites of his new salad in front of him before throwing all of his trash away into a plastic bag. The others soon followed suit and finished getting ready to leave.

"So, are your sisters going to be joining us on our journey, girl?" Mario asked Chompy as he put on his backpack.

Chompy turned back to the other Chain Chomps, who all looked at each other meaningfully.

"Bark bark!" one of Chompy's sisters eventually replied.

"Bark!" Chompy barked back with a nod before turning back to Mario.

"Okay then… uh, what did that mean?" asked Mario.

"I think these girls actually consider this place to be their home now in a weird way…" Goommaira tried to explain as most of the Chain Chomps moved back further into the temple.

"Well, I must admit, that's pretty cool in a desolate sort of way." Mario admired. "I just hope they'll be able to survive alone out here."

"Well, they are Chain Chomps - they're pretty tough." Goommaria replied. "Plus, I'm sure they can find their way back to dry Dry Outpost if they need to, right, Chompy?"

"Bark bark!" the Chain Chomp replied.

"Well, if she says so... " Mario said, trailing off. "Wait, what about those girls we captured earlier? What's going to happen to them?"

"Who?" Bombette asked before letting out a short gasp. "Oh, right, the Swoopers and the Buzzy Beetles! I almost forgot about them!"

"You girls promise to turn them into the authorities in Dry Dry Outpost as soon as you can, right?" Mario called out to the Chain Chomps as they left the room.

"Bark bark!" one of them called back affirmatively.

"Alright then, let's go!" Mario announced before leading his friends outside, where they were greeted by the hot morning sun and an endless ocean of sand in front of them.

"Uh… do any of you know how we're going to get back?" Mario asked nervously.

"Oh, I know!" Koopie replied before reaching into her shell and pulling out a compass and a map. "We can use this to get back to the road!"

"That's not going to be much help - this place isn't on any maps, remember?" Goommaria pointed out.

"Oh, right… my bad." Koopie said shyly as she put the map down.

"Anyone else have any bright ideas?" asked Bombette.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we went north after we left town, and the road runs east to west." Goommaria observed as she glanced at the map. "So, if we keep going south, we should hit the road back to the train station eventually."

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked in agreement, as if she already knew this.

"Alright then, let's get going…" Bombette sighed as they began their march. "I hope you remembered to refill those water bottles, Koopie, because I have a feeling we're going to be needing them…"

* * *

A while later and the group was still trudging their way miserably through the sands. Even the normally-energetic Bombette had slowed down to a crawl as they followed the needle on their compass southward.

"Are we there yet?" Mario asked tiredly from the back of the pack.

"No, not yet…" Koopie replied. "I'm sorry… do you need another drink?"

"No, I'm good…" Mario answered. "I think if I sweat anymore, I'm going to drown."

"Ugh... I think I'm going to burst another bra if it gets any hotter…" Bombette complained. "So, what are we going to do when we get back to Toad Town? We don't know where the next Star Spirit is yet, you know."

"Well… if we don't run into Twink again, we'll just have to ask Merluvlee if she can predict where we're going to go next." Mario replied as he wiped his forehead with his hat.

"Well, I guess that's a good a plan as any." Bombette said before her head suddenly perked up. "Hey, I think I see something! Is that a… tent?"

"Yeah… I think it is!" Koopie replied, peering over the nearest sand dune. "It's Kolorado's tent!"

The group quickly ran over to the makeshift camp and found Kolorado and her researchers examining some ancient-looking tablets.

"Why hello there, old chaps!" Kolorado greeted when she saw them Koopie and her friend approach. "To what do I owe the visit?"

"We found the ruins, professor!" Koopie panted as she screeched to a halt. "We found dry Dry Ruins!"

"My word! You have!?" Kolorado gasped. "Do you have any proof!?"

"We sure do!" Mario said as he handed the professor the relic he stole from Tutankoopa's room.

"By Joan… it's the real McKaren!" Kolorado exclaimed. "But I don't understand… where in the world were those ruins hiding?"

"Underneath the sands, Professor." Goommaria explained. "But don't worry, that's not the case anymore - just head north of here, and you should be able to find it just fine! They are going to be a _little_ more populated than you were probably expecting, though."

"Oh, so _that's_ why the ruins have eluded our searches for so long! We were looking in the wrong place this entire time!" Kolorado said in realization. "Say, those ruins wouldn't happen to be the source of all that shaking that occurred yesterday, would they?"

"They were, actually." Mario replied. "I'm not surprised that you felt it all the way out here - it caused quite the earth-er, _sand_ quake."

"Well then, I suppose I should offer you my congratulations then!" Kolorado said as she extended a grateful hand. "You truly saved us quite a bit of trouble."

"It's no problem!" Mario smiled as she shook Kolorado's hand. "Helping people is what we do, after all!"

"Ah, spoken like a true adventurer!" Kolorado said with a nostalgic look in her eye. "You're even braver and more chivalrous than my mother was!"

The old Koopa then picked up a nearby shovel and turned to address her colleagues.

"Let's head out, girls!" Kolorado shouted to her fellow archeologists. "Those artifacts aren't going to bring themselves to museums!"

The crew let out a collective Koopa cheer before they all ran into the desert, leaving behind a massive cloud of dust as they ran.

"Good luck girls!" Bombette shouted as she waved goodbye. "They're going to get completely steamed out there…"

"Well, I wouldn't feel too sorry for them considering we still have a whole mountain to climb before we make it back to the train station." Goommaria countered.

"Augh, good point…" Bombette groaned as her shoulders slumped as Mt. Rugged loomed overhead. "Let's go…"

Together, they began making their way back up the slopes of the mountain until they came across a familiar wooden bridge - though, by that point they were so distracted by their aching bodies that they didn't even realize they had walked onto it, let alone recognize it.

"Hey… can someone pass me another water bottle?" Mario panted about halfway across the long bridge.

"Sure." Goommaria panted back before tossing him a canteen. Instead of it landing cleanly in his hand like she intended it to, however, it slipped out from in between his fingers and dropped into the abyss below.

"Oh, darn it!" Mario swore as he watched the canteen fall for a few seconds. "Wow… that's a long way down."

"It is?" asked Koopie as she finally looked down. "Oh my! It really is! I completely forgot about this part…"

"Don't worry about t!" Goommaria said as comfortingly as she could. "Just… keep your eyes on the sky!"

"The sky?" Mario asked in confusion.

"Yeah, the sky!" Goommaria replied. "It looks like it's the same distance away no matter how high up you are, so if we keep our eyes on it… huh? What's that?"

Mario looked up to where the Goomba girl was pointing and saw the Buzzard woman they met a few days ago flying over to them from a nearby mesa.

"Hey, hold up a sec!" she said as she hovered above the bridge. "You look pretty familiar."

"Uh… yeah, that's right! It's-a me again!" Mario replied, thinking quickly. "Luigi, Mario's brother who totally isn't on an adventure right now."

"Really now…" the Buzzard woman said as she landed onto the bridge and took out her wanted poster once again. "I must say, the family resemblance between you two fellers is quite strong! You two could practically be twins."

"Uh, we are! Identical in fact!" Mario made up on the spot.

"Really? Is that why you're dressed like him too?" she asked curiously.

"Well… don't you know that identical twins have the exact same jeans?" Mario asked, motioning towards his overalls. "It's actually pretty common knowledge, miss…?"

"Buzzar," she replied as she began flapping her wings again. "Well, since that Mario feller still hasn't shown up yet, I'll just have to turn you in for the bounty then! After all, it's not like Bowsa will be able to tell identical twins apart."

"Whoa there, there's no need to do anything hasty…" Mario said as he took a step backwards on the bridge. He tried to take another step back after that, but found that Koopie's shivering legs standing in the way.

"Sorry, pard, it ain't nothin' personal." Buzzar said as she took off from the bridge. "A girl's gotta eat, and Queen Tortoise has put quite a tasty sum of gold on that rump of yours."

"H-hey… don't touch him!" Koopi said, suddenly speaking up.

"Or what?" Buzzar asked mockingly. "In case you haven't noticed, I ain't the one who has to worry about fallin' right now, so I suggest yall give up all polite-like and we-"

Buzzar never finished her sentence as Koopie took the opportunity to reach into her shell, pull out her thunder rage, press the button on top, and toss it into the air as hard as she could. A second later and the little lightning bolt let out a jolt of electricity into Buzzar's body, paralyzing her and sending her careening into the chasm below them.

Koopie and her friends all quickly looked over the side of the bridge and watched her hit the ground, all of them flinching a little as soon as they heard the 'thud'.

"Damn… I can't believe I got whupped by Luigi.. And his stupid friends…" a voice moaned up from the bottom of the canyon.

"Wow, good thinking, Koopie!" Mario said, turning back to the blonde Koopa.

"Thanks!" she replied with a bashful smile. "But, uh… can we hurry up and get to the other side now please?"

"Oh, right!" Mario said as he started walking again. "Let's try and get back to the station before noon!"

"Ugh… okay." Goommaria moaned in agreement. "I'm sorry, feet… just try to hang in there a bit longer without falling off, okay?"

* * *

"Did I say noon?" Mario said a while later. "I meant one… maybe two…"

"At this rate, I'd be happy just to make it there at all." Goommaria moaned. "

"Come on, guys, don't be like that!" Koopie said encouragingly. "At least we're heading downhill now, and we don't have anymore chasms to cross."

"Heh, funny how the only scenario where going downhill is a good thing is when you're literally going down a hill." Bombette joked, though no one laughed. "Ugh, you guys try making jokes when you're this tired."

"No thanks… I'm good." Goommaria replied.

"Whaaaack-hoo!" a voice suddenly called out through the dry mountain air. "What a lovely day out today!"

"Huh? What was that?" Mario asked curiously.

"I don't know, but I think it came from the other side of that hill." Goommaria said as they all moved to investigate the noise.

Walking around the hill, they discovered a woman sticking halfway out of a hole in the ground with long blue hair and a blue shirt.

"Yessireebob, in all my years living here in Mt. Rugged, I have never seen such an amazing day to be a Whacka named Whacka!" the girl said to herself. "The sun is shining, the breeze is blowing… I'm positively certain that there is nothing that could possibly ruin this day! Especially not any ambushes!"

"Hey, girly, hold still for us, okay?" one of two green-clad bandits holding bats said as they emerged from the shadows.

"Oh, hello there, stranger!" Whacka greeted. "Are you here to enjoy the great outdoors as well? Perhaps with some nice baseball?"

"Yeah, but we didn't bring any balls." the other bandit replied as she beat her bat against her palm. "Mind if we use yours?"

"Wait, but I don't have any balls - doubly so since I'm not male." Whacka pointed out.

"You will by the time we're done with you…" said the first bandit.

"Oh no! You're after my lady lumps, aren't you!? Not my lovely lady lumps!" Whacka gasped as she put up her hands and began cowering. "I always knew I'd meet my demise through sports-related injuries, but I always thought it would be from soccer!"

"Heheh, guess you thought wrong!" the bandit on the right laughed behind her mask as she raised her bat. Before she could bring it back down, though, she was stopped by a hammer collided directly with her chest. "Ow! What the heck?"

"Sorry, I thought you girls wanted some lumps." Mario said as he held his hammer defensively. "I'm more than ready to give you some if you want to stick around."

"Fuck you!" the bandit Mario hit said before moving her mask to the side so she could spit on the ground. "Everyone wants to buy Whacka Bumps, and someone else would have just come by to take them if we didn't!"

"Well, not today, they're not." Mario countered as his friends gathered around beside him. "So just make like a weed and tumble off, okay?"

"Grrr… you'll pay for this." the other bandit growled before she and her cohort slinked off into the hills.

"Phew, that was a close one." Koopie sighed in relief. "Are you okay, Whacka?"

"Yes, my lumps are still safe and sound." Whacka said as she squeezed her medium-sized breasts together. "Still, I'm shocked that someone would actually try to do that to me. I mean, yeah, my sisters all had their bumps stolen, as well as my mother's, my cousins', my aunts', my friends', my neighbors'... but I never once imagined it would happen to me! And especially not on a day as beautiful as this one!"

"Well, it sounds to me like this place might not be all that safe for Whackas after all." Goommaria argued. "Maybe you should get some home security, or try living somewhere else?"

"Well, I suppose I can try moving, but that might be difficult since I can tunnel underground and build my home almost anywhere."

"Uh… how is that difficult?" asked Bombette.

"Because I'll have to come up with a name for my new home, of course!" Whacka replied. "That isn't easy, you know! For example, this hole I'm living in now is called the Whacka-Hole'. Do you have any idea how long it took me to come up with that name?"

"Five minutes?" Goommaria guessed.

"Exactly!" Whacka replied with a nod.

"Well, it's either that or spend more time hiding indoors." Mario pointed out.

"And miss out on all this amazing fresh air!?" Whacka gasped. "That would be whack, and not in a good way! I guess I have no choice then… thanks again, weird red guy! I'll see you around! Whacka-doo!"

With that, Whacka popped back down into the ground and left Mario and his friends alone.

"Well, that was… something." Mario said awkwardly. "Were those women really going to steal Whacka's breasts?"

"Yeah - they actually pop off and grow back, and taste a lot like mochi." Goommaria explained. "They're super nutritious, but they only ever give them willingly to their own children."

"Huh… well, that image is going to be burned into my brain for the rest of the day." Mario said as he put away his hammer. "Let's see if some more foot pain can help me forget about this."

"Ugh… be careful what you wish for." Goommaria moaned as she followed behind him.

* * *

"Here are you tickets!" a Toad woman with orange spots, brown hair, and a blue uniform said as she handed a pair of train tickets to a Goomba and her Toad Husband through her ticket booth window.

"Thank you, miss!" the Goomba woman said brightly as she took the tickets and walked off to the nearby train platform.

"Enjoy your trip!" the Toad saleswoman called out as they left. "Next!"

Her call was promptly met by a loud thudding noise.

"Uh… next?" she called out again, confused.

This was met by another loud thud, at which point she leaned out her booth window and saw Mario and his friends all lying on the ground in front of her, panting and knocking weekly on the bottom of the booth.

"F...five tickets to Toad Town, please…" Goommaria asked, exhausted.

"Oh! Alright then!" the ticket seller said before handing over the tickets for a small bag of coins. "You guys find out the hard way why they call it 'Mount Rugged'?"

"And… why they call dry Dry Desert 'dry'." Bombette replied, resting on her tits.

"Ouch!" the vendor said sympathetically. "Well, this train is no Excess Express, but you'll at the very least be able to get a rest!"

"That's good enough for us." Mario said as he and his friends all picked themselves up and pulled themselves into their cabin, where they immediately collapsed into a pile.

"It's finally over… thank goodness…" Koopie sighed from the top of the pile.

"Yeah… I'm so tired right now, I don't think I can even bring myself to have another round of train sex." said Goommaria.

"Me neither…" agreed Bombette.

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked defiantly as she shuffled her head next to Mario's groin and began nuzzling his dick through his overalls.

"Alright… but only licking, okay?" Mario conceded. "I don't have enough energy for anything else."

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked in agreement before helping Mario out of his overalls.

"Ah… at least part of me isn't sore…" Mario sighed happily as he felt the Chain-Chomp begin to slobber all over his shaft.

"Really? That's hard to believe…" laughed Bombette. "I guess I didn't fuck you hard enough last night!"

"Well, that's the magic of mushrooms on humans, I guess." Goommaria said as she dragged herself off the pile and into a seat. "I'll join in once I get feeling in my toes again."

"Bark bark!" Chompy replied just before shoving Mario's dick all the way to the back of ther throat.

* * *

When the train finally pulled into Toad Town a few hours later, Bombette was lazily riding herself on Mario's shaft while her friends all sat with dripping pussies next to her. Her feet were currently planted on the sides of Mario's seat to help her keep moving, but even then her thrusts were so weak that they didn't even cause her tits to jiggle. But at the very least, they were enough to give her a weak orgasm as the train screeched to a halt.

"Ah… worth it…" Bombette sighed as she moved her panties back into place to stop the sperm from dripping out.

She and the others followed Mario outside to Toad Town, where a Toad guard eyed them all suspiciously until Mario gave her a thumbs-up.

"By the way, I think we're going to need to buy some more supplies." Koopie said as they walked. "That last trip really emptied out my shell."

"Oh, okay then, we can go shopping before we go see Merlee." Mario announced. "What do we need?"

"Well, food, for starters." Koopie replied. "Some more survival equipment would be nice too, and I'm _pretty_ sure we could all use a trip to the laundromat."

Goommaria lifted up her arm and sniffed under her armpit at that, which ended up causing her to recoil in disgust.

"Yeesh, good point!" Goommaria grimaced. "Let's go see what we can find."

The group began making their way towards the commercial district of the town but soon came to a stop as they were distracted by what sounded like a music box. Turning to the source of the noise, they soon spotted a pudgy woman with white skin, white hair, pink pig ears, and a curly pig tail wearing a white cooking apron, a fluffy pink blouse, and a short yellow skirt pushing a large blue cart. The sound of the musical cart immediately caught the attention of some nearby children, and they either ran over as fast as they could or began dragging their reluctant parents towards it.

"Huh, is that an ice cream cart or something?" asked Mario.

"Ice cream?" asked Goommaria. "No, it's a mushroom cart."

"Mushrooms?" Mario asked in confusion as the pig woman began handing out mushrooms of all shapes and sizes.

"Yeah. That woman's an Oink, so that means that her nose is really good at finding rare and tasty mushrooms out in the wild - plus, they're great cooks." Goommaria explained.

"Well, I guess that explains the extra pounds." Mario observed before the laughter of children was suddenly interrupted by a loud shout.

"Hey, you!" an angry-looking Toad woman with greenish blonde hair, a green dress, and greet spots on her cap snarled as she approached the cart. "Get the heck out of our town!"

"Excusez moi?" the oink said with a confused Frenchish accent. "Did I do somezing wrong?"

"Yeah, you did!" the Toad woman angrily responded. "I saw you selling your 'goods' around here yesterday, and I just know you're only selling around here to try and seduce my husband!"

"I assure tu, I 'ave no idea what tu are talking-" the Oink began to say before being cut off by a punch to the stomach.

The kids all immediately began to scurry away from the cart, frightened as the Oink fell to the ground.

"Don't play dumb!" the Toad Woman continued to yell. "I know all the tricks Mono play to try and steal away husbands, and I'm not about to let you try and take away mine!"

"Hey, you leave her alone!" Mario said as he ran up to them.

"Mario? _You_ want me to stop?" the Toad woman asked in confusion. "But it's your job to beat up man-stealing Mono like her!"

"Well, all I see here is a bully pick on on a girl who can't defend herself." Mario said over the sound of Chompy's growling. "Now go home before we have to get the guards involved."

"Grr… ugly bitch…" the Toad growled before storming off.

"Are you alright, Miss…?" Mario asked as she turned back to the Oink and extended a hand to her.

"Truffles." she replied as she took Mario's hand. "Zanks for ze 'elp."

"Does this kind of thing happen a lot?" asked Mario.

"Oui, but tu get used to it." Truffles said with a smile.

"What? That's terrible!" Mario gasped at the revelation.

"Well, unfortunately, lots of Mono have to deal with this kind of treatment in places with a high Bi populations, and for Oinks it's even worse." Goommaria cut in.

"Really? Why's that?" asked Mario.

"Because the quickest way to a man's heart is through his stomach, duh," said Bombette. "They're just about the only group of Mono in the kingdom that never has to visit Toad Houses."

"But… I swear I was not trying to steal anyone's man. I was just trying to make a living." Truffles insisted sadly.

"Don't worry, we believe you!" Mario assured her. "You don't happen to still be open, are you? We were actually looking to buy some food ourselves."

"But of course!" Truffles replied, opening her cart. "Gourmet food waits for no woman! What would you like?"

"Well, what do you have?" asked Koopie.

"All sorts of wonderful foods to choose from!" Truffles replied as she showed off her collection. "From ze magical champimiel, to ze rare super champi! Feel free to 'ave a look!"

"Oh wow, is that a life shroom?" Bombette asked as eh picked up a pink mushroom from the cart. "I haven't seen one of these since I got one for having my first period! You really are good at hunting these down!"

Truffles couldn't help but giggle at this.

"Oui oui, but I warn vous, they are quite expensive!" she informed them.

"Don't worry, we, uh… _came_ into a little extra cash, so that won't be an issue." said Goommaria. "Oh, and don't worry, Mario, we'll be sure to buy some food for you too when we get the chance to."

After browsing her wares for a few minutes, the girls selected all of the mushrooms that they wanted and handed Truffles the coins that they owed her.

"Merci á tous beaucoup!" she said as she pocketed the money. "Unfortunately, I don't zink I will be selling around 'ere again anytime soon… I think it is about time I moved onto muddier pastures."

"Oh… I understand." Mario said somberly. "I'm sure you can find friendlier neighborhoods in this town to sell in. But, before you go… how about I help make your last memories here a bit happier?"

"Eh? What do tu 'ave in mind?" asked Truffles.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that's that bully's house right there." Mario replied, pointing to a nearby green house. "What do you say we show her just how beautiful you really are?"

"M-mario!" Koopie stammered, blushing brightly. "You're not honestly going to do what I think you're going to do, are you?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Mario told her with a casual wave of his hand. "You guys just go on and finish our shopoing for us, okay?"

"If you say so." Goommaria replied. "Just try not to do anything too reckless, okay?"

"Pfft, as if anyone would ever call the cops on Mario." Bombette scoffed. "Plus, this girl totally deserves it. You two have fun!"

"Don't worry, we will!" Mario replied before taking Truffle's hand and leading her over to a bench in front of the Toad woman's green house.

"Do tu zink she's watching?" Truffles asked nervously.

"Yeah, she hasn't taken her eyes off you since she walked back inside." Mario said, subtly motioning towards a shadow behind a pair of curtains in one of the windows.

"Wow… c'est trés louche." Truffles shivered.

"Try not to focus on that, okay?" Mario said as she took hold of Truffle's chin and pointed her face towards his. "For now, let's just try and focus on us…"

Mario could see Truffle's lip tremble a little bit before she closed her eyes and slowly moved her lips forward to meet his. Mario could taste some mushrooms on her mouth as their lips melted together and Mario wrapped his arms around her soft body. Mario could hear a few surprised and jealous gasps around them as he pulled her closer to his body, but no one spoke up or tried to stop them. Mario suspected that the sight of women making out lustfully with men in public wasn't too uncommon so, while it made a few people a bit uncomfortable, no one was really paying it much mind. That was, except for the woman in the green house.

Mario couldn't see the Toad Woman directly with his eyes shut and his face occupied with Truffles, but he knew that she was still watching by the how he could feel her trying to glare holes through the back of his head. Mario wasn't discouraged at all, though, and proceeded to pull Truffle's hefty body onto his lap.

The Oink woman gasped a little at this, but refused to break the kiss. Instead, she opened her lips a bit wider to allow Mario's tongue to snake its way inside her mouth while her heavy rear rested atop Mario's groin. Mario made sure to grip onto Truffle's ass tightly as he shoved his tongue deep into her mouth and enjoyed the taste of leftover honey resting on the tops of her molars.

"Mmm, mmmph!" Truffles moaned into Mario's mouth as her heavy breasts pressed into Mario's chest. Meanwhile, the mushroom residue in her mouth was starting to have a very noticeable effect on Mario's dick, as she could feel it press hard against her panties underneath her skirt. Growing excited, Truffles began to grind herself back and forth along it, causing it to press up through the layers of clothing towards her eager cunt waiting on the other side.

Mario couldn't help but groan at this, and wrapped his arms around Truffle's squishy body to pull her even deeper into the kiss. As their spit continued to swap, Mario peeked open his eye and glanced back over towards the green house. There, he could just barely make out the Toad woman clutching a broom handle so hard that it snapped in two. Mario smiled at this and decided to see exactly how much he could get away with. With that, he began sliding his hands up the back of Truffles skirt and played with her thick ass cheeks through her panties.

"Careful, s'il vous plaît." Truffles whispered, breaking the kiss "We do not want to get in too much trouble."

"Don't worry…" Mario whispered back as he kept his hands moving. "As far as anyone around us is concerned, we're just a couple having some fun on a public bench… but _she_ … she'll know exactly what we're doing… and what she's missing out on."

As Mario said this, Mario snuck a finger into Truffle's ass and began twirling it around.

"Ah! Très bien! Do not stop, please!" Truffles moaned as she dug her nails into Mario's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning to~" Mario laughed softly before he returned to kissing her.

He could feel her ground grind into his dick even harder now, the wet lips of her pussy already forming a wet spot on her panties. The kiss was growing wetter by the moment too, with the two swapping spit as fast as they could as they rubbed up against each other. Soon, both their chins and their cheeks were completely covered in slobber, but they didn't seem to care - if anything, they were trying to be as messy as possible so the Toad woman would bet the mssage.

Eventually, Truffles broke the kiss again and said "It is a shame tu are wearing zese restrictive overalls… if tu were not… I would already have tu inside me."

"Well, I think that might be one step too far in this situation." Mario replied. "But that doesn't mean I still can't make you happy!"

Mario then moved aside the Oink's panties with his other hand and pressed a finger directly into her pussy, causing her body to shudder and nearly fall off his lap. She managed to stay on by wrapping her pudgy arms around Mario's chest and holding on as tightly as she could. Her grip only grew tighter as he began to move his juice-covered finger in and out of her opening, which brought on a moan that she was only barely able to hold back.

Seeing that she was about to squeal like a pig, Mario silenced her with another forceful kiss. Truffle's eyes widened a little at this before they began to glaze over and her body finally lost all its tension. This allowed Mario to keep playing with her lower holes while her body completely relaxed into his groin. His hips thrusted up reflexively at that, but his cock only met the fabric of his underwear. This caused his dick to twitch a little in frustration and let out a small bit of precum on the inside of his clothes, but he didn't let that slow him down as he kept furiously moving his fingers and tongue.

Suddenly, Mario felt Truffle's entire body stiffen up again before slowly relaxing once more.

"Did you finish?" Mario asked sweetly as he pulled his lips away.

"Oui, my little porkchop… zat was magnifique!" Truffles replied before slowly standing up off Mario's lap. "Do tu think she saw all zat?"

Before Mario could reply, he heard what sounded like a very expensive piece of china being broken inside the green house.

"Yeah, I think she did." he finally answered. "I should probably go catch up with my friends now, though."

"And I should probably to minding my cart. But, before we part ways…" Truffles said before quietly slipping off her panties and placing them into Mario's hand. "'ere. Tu 'ave more zan earned zese!"

"Thank you!" Mario said as Truffles walked back to her cart. "And if anyone ever gives you trouble again, just give me a call, and I'll back you up, okay?"

"Merci! Tu just made my day… no, my whole week." Truffles replied. "I 'ope we meet again soon!"

"I'm sure we will!" Mario called out as he waved goodbye.

With that, Mario went off in search of his friends, though he made sure to tip off a guard about the Toad woman in the green house first just in case she decided to do something… nasty. Eventually, Mario was able to spot them through the glass doors of a laundromat and decided to check there.

Walking in, he was greeted by the sight of Goommaria reading a magazine in her white underwear next to some bags filled with all the items she bought before coming in. Nearby, Bombette was doing some stretches in her matching pink panties and pink bra. Next to her, Koopie was busily scrubbing the inside of her Koopa shell and Chompy was just sitting out in the open, completely naked.

"Bark bark!" Chompy greeted when she spotted Mario, wagging her tail happily.

"Oh, hey, Mario!" Goommair said, looking up from her magazine. "How'd it go with Truffles?""

"Well, we didn't get caught, so that was good." Mario replied. "Uh… may I ask why you're all dressed like this?"

"Well, all our clothes were dirty, so they're in the washing machines." Goommaria explained with a shrug.

"Well, that makes sense, I guess. " Mario conceded before stripping down to his underwear and stuffing his dirty laundry into some washing machines.

"So, I'm guessing you two didn't go all the way out there?" Goommaria said, observing the bulge in Mario's underwear as he put some coins into the machines.

"Unfortunately not." Mario replied as he turned the machines on. "We still had a lot of fun, though!"

"Not enough fun, by the looks of it!" Bombette joked. "That missile of yours looks like it's about to burst right out of your boxers!"

"Yeah… it's not the most comfortable thing in the world." Mario said with a blush.

"Well, maybe I can help you with that, mi amigo." Goommaria said, standing up and taking Mario by the hand.

"Wait, what?" asked Mario. "You mean right here?"

"Of course!" Goommaria replied as she led him over to a lone washing machine in the back that was flanked by large red curtains. "That's what 'Dirty Cleaners' are for!"

"Dirty Cleaners?" Mario asked, raising an eyebrow as Goommaria seated him on top of the washing machine.

"Yeah! People who don't own a washing machine still deserve washing machine sex, don't they?" Bombette said before Goommaria shuts the curtains behind her. "Have fun, you two!"

The dark-skinned Goomba wasted no time in tossing off her and Mario's underwear into the machine before taking out a coin and sliding it into the machine.

"Now… hold still and I'll take care of the rest." Goommaria said as the machine began to hum.

She then lined up Mario's hard cock with her mouth and shoved it all the way to the back of ther throat, which by itself was not that unfamiliar a sensation. However, the shaking of the machine made every little movement of her mouth feel ten times more intense - when she focused on just the tip, it felt like her tongue was licking him ten times as fast, and when she pressed it to the back it felt like her entire throat was swirling around his dick. Mario could see her quietly slip some fingers into her cunt as she continued bobbing her head up and down his vibrating prick, clearly enjoying it just as much as she did.

"Do… do people here do this often?" Mario gasped as her tongue continued to run over his dick.

"Oh yeah, all the time!" Goommaria replied, popping his dick out of her mouth and starting to stroke. "Nothing wrong with having some good, dirty fun, is there?"

"Well, I guess not… but this feels like it's somehow even more public than what I did with Truffles earlier." Mario pointed out.

"No, this is completely different!" Goommaria insisted, licking the tip of his shaft a few more times. "This time, we have a curtain."

She then stood up and moved herself over Mario's dick, her pussy already so wet that he could feel it dripping down onto him.

"But if you really want this to stay private… then just try not to make me moan too loud." Goommaria said before she began to lower herself down.

But, right before his dick made contact with her lower lips, she was interrupted by a sudden scream from outside the curtains.

"Waah!" a familiar voice cried out. "Uh-oh, watch out! I, I can't control myself! Wha-"

The next thing Mario knew, a naked and oddly-wingless Parakarry flew in past the curtains, knocked Goommaria away, and impaled her pussy right onto Mario's hard shaft.

"Gaaaah!" the goggle-wearing Koopa gasped at the sensation. "Oh… hey, Mario! How's it going?"

"Parakarry?" Mario grunted as his mind was overwhelmed by the feeling of the Koopa cunt currently constraining his ock. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I'm here to do my laundry, of course!" Parakarry replied casually.

"N-no, what are you doing here… on my dick?" Mario muttered as his shaft kept vibrating inside her.

"Oh, that?" Parakarry asked. "Well, I walked in and started to take off my shell and clothes for a good cleaning, and then I saw some detergent spilled all over the ground and I thought 'Huh, someone might slip on that if it gets wet'. So, I got some water to try and clean it up and, well… I slipped."

The entire time Parakarry spoke, the washing machine kept on humming beneath them, moving Mario's cock ever so slightly around inside the Koopa's incredibly tight cunt.

"So, uh.. Sorry for accidentally raping you… again…" Parakarry apologized, embarrassed.

"Wait, this has happened before?" Bombette asked in confusion just before Chompy finally noticed that Parakarry was there.

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy called out before running over to greet the Parakoopa.

"Oh no, it's her again!" Parakarry said in panic.

She quickly tried to take herself off Mario's dick and run away but, every time she tried to push herself off with her legs, she ended up falling back down. She kept on trying in vain to lift herself off, though, accidentally fucking herself on Mario's dick while Chompy watched curiously from below.

"Shoot… why isn't this working?" Parakarry panted as she gave up and let her clit rest against Mario's groin. "I should be flying away by now!"

"Uh… I think these might have fallen off." Koopie said as she poked her head out of her shell and pointed to some detached wings on the floor nearby.

"Darn it… now I'll have to wait an hour for them to grow back." Parakarry whined before placing her hands onto Mario's chest to get some better leverage. "Let me try again."

"Wait!" Mario interrupted, grabbing Parakarry's hand. "I think this might actually be a good opportunity for the two of you."

"W-what do you mean?" Parakarry moaned as her body continued to move around on Mario's groin.

"You really have been unfair to Chompy, you know." Mario replied. "I mean, we were a little scared of her too when we first met her, but she's proved invaluable on our adventures so far."

"B-but… the barking!" Parakarry said back.

"Oh please, barking isn't going to hurt anyone!" Bombette said, walking over.

"But… what if her bite is worse than her bark?" Parakarry asked, her body shivering involuntarily and accidentally rubbing her clit even harder against Mario.

"Oh, don't worry, she's not going to bite you." Goommaria said as she stood up from the spot she was knocked to. "Here, let me show you."

The Goomba then grabbed hold of Parakarry's hips and forcefully turned her around, causing a whirlwind of sensations to shoot through Mario's cock in the process.

Once the Parakoopa was facing away from Mario and towards Chompy, Goommaria smiled and said "Alright, girl! Eat up!"

"Bark bark!" Chompy replied before sliding her long tongue out from between her sharp teeth and using it to assault Parakarry's pussy.

"Nooooooaaa…" Parakarry said in a scream that quickly turned into a moan. "This… this actually isn't too bad…"

"Of course it's not!" Mario grunted behind her. "Her tongue is just as good as anyone else's - in fact, it might be even better!"

As he said this, Mario tried is best not to finish too quickly from the combined sensation of Parakarry's constantly pulsing cunt on his upper shaft and Chompys tongue lapping at the base.

"Well… I have to say, it's pretty impressive… but, I'm still not sure if I can trust her…" Parakarry moaned.

"Well, you trust me, don't you?" Mario asked as he began thrusting again and Chompy kept working her magic with her tongue.

"Y-yeah…" Parakarry answered over the hum of the washing machine.

"Well, I trust Chompy, so that means, by extension, you trust her too, right?" Mario asked as his hips kept up a steady pace.

"Well… I don't see any reason not to rust you…" Parkarry replied as she felt Mario's dick stretch her folds out even more. "Maybe I should give Chain Chomps… another chance."

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked happily happily at this before latching her mouth right onto Parakarry's clit and sucking as hard as she could.

"Aaaaah!" Parkarry moaned as her snatch violently convulsed, which sent Mario over the edge as well. She could almost feel every shot of his semen enter her womb as his vibrating dick unleashed its pent-up load.

"Yeah… if I knew that Chompy's mouth could do that… I would have begged her to 'bite' me a long time ago…" Parakarry sighed as she slowly came down from her orgasmic high.

Mario kissed Parakarry on the cheek and said "I'm glad you two finally see eye to eye." Before he could say anything else, however, he heard the bell above the front door suddenly ring as it opened.

"Oh crap!" Goommaria swore as she hastily reclosed the curtains. "Phew… that was close!"

"Tell me about it…" Mario sighed before turning back to Parakarry. "So… do you have anything to say to your new friend here?"

"Oh, right! Sorry for treating you like I did…" Parakarry apologized, her eyes showing she was sincere even if they were hidden behind her goggles.

"Bark!" Chompy replied simply with a wag of her tail before giving Parakarry's pussy one last lick, which gave her a good taste of both the Parakarry's and Mario's juices as the plumber's cock slowly deflated.

"Very good!" Mario said with a nod. "So… how's the search for the other missing letters going?"

"Well… I managed to find a few of them…" Parakarry replied as her blush suddenly reawakened. "It turns out that a bunch of them weren't actually lost, what really happened was that I accidentally got the name mixed up with the city on a few of them, so I accidentally mailed a whole bunch of extra letters to a girl named 'Toad Town, who was actually a Cheep-Cheep, believe it or not.

"That… doesn't even begin to make sense." said Goommaria.

"Hey, that's exactly what Ms. Town said!" Parakarry smiled. "After I finally got them delivered to the right people, I went back to the post office to try and help out. There, I tried to help this Pianta man tape up a package, but I accidentally fell over during the process and he ended up getting taped instead. He didn't seem to mind for some reason, though. In fact, he seemed to really enjoy it, and he asked if I could tape him up again later."

"I'd take him up on that offer, if I were you." Bombette said through the curtains.

"Well, I could, but I'm not allowed to use packing materials outside of work." Parakarry replied. "Anyways, after that I tried to mail a letter myself, but the postmaster said I needed a stamp first. So, I put on a stamp, but she still wouldn't let me send it. So, I put the stamp on the envelope instead and she finally let me mail it."

"Uh… where did you put the stamp the first time?" Mario asked, confused.

"On myself, of course!" Parakarry replied casually.

"Wow… her head's so in the clouds, she's practically eating out a Lakitu." Mario heard Bombette mutter nearby.

"And after that, I heard you guys were over at the laundromat, so I decided to use that as a chance to deliver some mail to you personally, as well as get some laundry out of the way." Parakarry continued, apparently not hearing Bombette.

"Wait, you have mail for us?" asked Mario.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Parakarry asked in response, to which Mario and his friends all nodded. "Oh… well, you've got mail!"

The Parakoopa then stood back up and walked out through the curtains, giving Mario a good look at the tiny feathers appearing on the back of her shoulders in the process. Once outside, Parakarry causally made her way back to her blue Mario's semen continued dripping out of her pussy. An orange-spotted Toad woman saw this and blushed, but decided not to say anything and just kept folding her clothes.

"Come on, I know it's in here somewhere..." Parakarry grunted as she stuck a hand into her shell and rummaged around inside. "Aha! Here you are!"

She then walked back to the Dirty Cleaner and handed Mario a postcard with a picture of Luigi reclining in a hospital bed sipping out of a martini glass as he was surrounded by pairs of bombshell breasts.

"Hey, bro!" Mario said, reading off the other side of the card. "I'm recovering pretty well back here at the fortress. I hope your adventure is going well, but please, feel free to take your time. Love, Luigi."

"Well, I guess I don't have to feel sorry for him anymore." Mario added as he put the card way. "Thanks for the postcard, Parakarry."

"No prob-ow!" Parakarry winced as she tried to salute but accidentally hit herself in the face too hard. "No problem, Mario! It's my duty to deliver the mail faithfully, after all! And thank _you_ for helping to prove me wrong about Chain Chomps!"

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked happily at that.

"Anytime, Parakarry!" Mario said just before the washing machines he and his friends were using all beeped as they came to a stop.

"Oh, it looks like the wash cycle's finally over!" Koopie said as she got back out of her shells and began stuffing the damp clothes into a series of driers. "We should be done in just a few minutes."

"Alright then!" Mario replied before turning back to Parakarry. "Looks like we'll be parting ways again."

"That's fine!" Parakarry smiled. "Good luck on saving the kingdom, and be sure to stop by the post office to say 'hi' sometime! Who knows - I might even have some more letters and postcards for you to read when you visit!"

"Sure, I don't see why we can't stop to say 'hello' every once in awhile." Goommaria said as she waited for some dry underwear.

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked in agreement.

"Excellent! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have my own clothes to take care of." Parakarry said before shoving an entire pile of laundry into one of the washing machines and turning it on.

"Wait… did you not separate your colors from your whites just now?" asked Koopie.

"Wait, you mean you're supposed to?" asked Parakarry.

* * *

"Ahh… it feels so good to be in fresh clothes and a clean shell again!" Koopie said dreamily as she and her friends walked out of the laundromat. "It feels like it's practically been forever!"

"Yeah, and it's only been a few days!" said Bombette.

"Bark bark!" added Chompy.

"So, should we finally head over to Merlee's?" asked Goommaria.

"Yeah, it's starting to get dark, so we don't have much more time to waste." Mario said before they all started making there way to the witch's house. Their trip was interrupted partway there, however, as they heard a loud scream off the side of the road.

"Aaaah! Help, someone, save me!" a feminine voice yelled into the evening light.

Mario and his friends quickly lept into action and found a Toad guard with blue spots on her cap cowering and point her spear at… nothing. The only thing Mario could see in the area besides her was her guard post and some empty woods.

"Uh… can we help you?" Mario asked awkwardly.

"Y-yes!" the guard gasped in reply. "There was a ghost right here! It came out of the forest! You s-s-s-saw it, right?"

"Uh… no?" said Mario.

"B-b-but you must have!" the Toad said before letting out another frightened gasp. ""M-Mario! Look out!"

Mario and his friends wiped themselves around as quickly as they could and saw… nothing.

"N-no, the other way!" the guard insisted, to which they all turned and saw yet more nothing.

"Uh, are you playing a joke on us or something?" asked Goommaria. "Because if so, it isn't very funny."

"No no, I swear I'm telling the truth!" the Toad said pleadingly. "There it goes now! Back into Forever Forest!"

Mario turned around and once again spotted nothing but some dark trees and the sun slowly setting behind them.

"Right, and I'm the queen of Sarasaland." Bombette said sarcastically.

"You have to believe me!" the Toad woman cried out as she fell to her knees. "She's been sneaking around my sentry station all day, hovering just outside my field of view! It's driving me nuts!"

"Ssssh, there there." Koopie said, placing a comforting hand on the Toad's shoulder. "Would it make you feel any better if we looked around the woods to see if anything's there?"

"Yes… it would." the guard sniffled as she clutched her spear like a blanket.

"I guess we can spare a few minutes to go and check." Mario said before leading his partners into the shady understory.

"So, you think there's really something out here?" Goommaria asked as they walked.

"Not at all, but we can at least try to give her some peace of mind." Mario said as the canopy above them slowly blotted out what little sun there was left. Eventually, things started to get pretty hard to see in there, but even then there was no missing the woman with long silver hair, translucent white skin, and wearing a maid outfit floating in front of the entrance to the main trail.

"Pardon me, sir." the ghostly woman greeted politely. "Would you happen to be Mario?"

"Uh, yes, I am." Mario replied. "Who's asking?"

"Shaid the maid, at your service." the strange woman answered with a curtsy. "How do you do, sir?"

"Uh, mostly confused." Mario said back. "I had no idea that ghosts were real."

"Well, actually, she's a Boo, and while they have the same physical properties as ghosts, they're not technically dead." Goommaria cut in.

"Indeed." Shaid confirmed.

"Oh, so that wasn't you tormenting that poor guard out there?" asked Mario, pointing a thumb behind him.

"No, that was me." Said answered, not even batting an eye. "Forgive me, but I found waiting for you to be rather dull, so I decided to entertain myself in the meantime."

"You were waiting for me?" Mario asked. "What for?"

"To give you this." Shaid said as handed him a fancy, embroidered envelope.

Mario opened the envelope and was instantly showered by a surprising shot of confetti to the face, causing him to gasp and jump backwards a little. Once the confetti cleared, Mario opened the envelope up further and found a letter waiting for him inside.

"To Mario." he read out loud. "You and your partners are hereby cordially invited to Boo Manor to discuss important news regarding the Star Spirits. Refusing is not an option. Sincerely, Lady Bow."

"My Master and I will be waiting for you at the far end of Forever Forest." Said said as she slowly began to fade away into nothingness. "We look forward to your arrival."

"Hmm… this all seems kinda suspicious if you ask me, Mario." Goommaria said once they were alone.

"I know, but I have a feeling that they won't stop bothering that guard unless we go. " Mario replied. "Besides, a lead is a lead, so we might as well go. It's not that far a walk to the other side of the forest though, is it?"

"Well… yes and no…" Goommaria replied as they walked onto the main trail ."It's complicated."

* * *

"Oh no, where is he?" Twink said, exasperated, as she flew around in the sky above Toad Town. "That Oink said she saw him somewhere around here! I just hope I can warn him before it's too late…"

* * *

 **Bad End**

"Sorry, pard, it ain't nothin' personal." Buzzar said as she took off from the bridge. "A girl's gotta eat, and Queen Tortoise has put quite a tasty sum of gold on that rump of yours."

Mario took another nervous step backwards before saying panickedly "Everyone, run for it!"

The group tried their best to do so, but they just ended up tripping over themselves in the process. Buzzar wasted no time in swooping down and grasping Mario's arms in her talons and carrying him off into the air.

"Waaaah!" Mario shouted in the air as Buzzar's wings flapped above him. "Please, put me down!"

"Careful what you wish for, pard!" Buzzar replied mockingly as Mario looked down into the canyon below and started seizing up. "Don't worry," Buzzar laughed, "I ain't letting go until you're safe and sound…"

Eventually she reached a large nest resting atop an isolated mesa in the middle of the canyon and dropped Mario into it.

"Now then, Mr. Luigi…. Before I turn you over to Bowsa sayin' yer Mario, how about the two of us have some fun together all sexy-like?"

"N-no way!" Mario replied, terrified. "I'm not going to listen to you!"

"Ha! You think you've got a choice in this, pard?" Buzzar laughed as she stepped closer to him. "Where you gonna 'scape to?"

"I… uh…" Mario said, trailing of as he stared into the abyss beneath the mesa behind him.

"Face it, pard!" Buzzar ordered. "This place might not look like much, but it is my castle, and what I say goes or else!"

"Y-you wouldn't!" Mario gasped, turning back with a terrified look on his face.

"Try me." Buzzar said before lifting one of her long legs and using it to push Mario down onto his back. "I know yer family is known for jumpin', but not even you could survive a jump like that."

Mario let out a long bead of sweat as he continued glancing into the canyon behind his head.

"Okay, okay!" Mario relented with Buzzar's talons still on his chest. "I'll… do whatever you want!"

"That's more like it!" Buzzar said as she finally backed off. "Now… let's get down to business."

With that, she pointed down towards her dirty jeans with the tips of one of her wings.

"Take'em off." she ordered.

Mario reluctantly did as he was told and began pulling the pants down her muscled legs, revealin, the white panteis that were hidden undeneath.

"Them too, pard!" she added. "Can't have any fun if the barn door's still closed, now can we?"

He didn't say anything and simply pulled the panties off as well, revealing Buzzar's slightly-moist pussy with a small tuft of white feathers resting above it. Mario didn't even bother to wait for his next order before bringing his face forward and giving her cunt a few strong licks.

"There we go!" Buzzar moaned as she felt Mario play with her clit. "Finally gettin' the respect I deserve!"

She then placed a wing on the back of Mario's head and used it to force him to lick her deeper and more forcefully. Mario mumbled a little at this, but didn't bother resisting, lest he take another, more tragic flight back to the ground.

"That's it… don't be afraid to go deep, now!" Buzzar groaned. "My little bird's nest has been needin' a good dustin', and I can tell that yer just the boy to give it!"

Mario mumbled a bit more into her vagina and grabbed onto Buzzar's hips to help shove his tongue as deep as it could go.

"What, can't go any deeper?" Buzzar taunted once she realized his tongue had stopped. "No wonder they call you the second-banana bro! But, I guess Buzzards can't be choosers!"

She then began forcing her weight down onto Mario's face, and he struggled to keep himself upright. This struggling ended up rubbing his nose into Buzzar's clit in the process, though, which only excited her even more.

"Ah, very good!" Buzzar moaned as Mario kept mumbling and gasping into her pussy. "Keep on squawkin'! It's great!"

As Buzzar grew more aroused, she increased the force of her body on Mario's face until she forced him back onto his back with his head hanging over the side of the nest. Mario did his best not to look down and focused all his attention on Buzzar's dripping cunt to make her cum as quickly as possible.

"Yes, yes… almost there… aaaaah!" Buzzar screamed as she came.

As her pussy convulsed wildly around Mario's tongue, she thrust her hips downward one last time and caused the part of the nest Mario's back was resting on to break and fall off. This was almost followed by Mario as well, but he ended up getting saved at the last second by Buzzar's powerfully-clenched thighs and flapping wings. He would have felt relieved by this if it wasn't for the fact that her sputtering snatch was now practically suffocating him.

"Aaaah… that wasn't half bad…" Buzzar sighed as she flew Mario back onto solid(ish) ground and began taking off his clothes. "Now, let's see what you've got hidden under the hood there, boy."

It took a bit of awkward fumbling, but she was eventually able to take off his clothes and reveal his hardening dick.

"Now ain't that a beaut!" she said once she finally saw it. "You might be second banana, but your dick sure ain't!"

"You know… you should probably still let me go…" Mario panted as Buzzar began to lick his cock with her powerful tongue. "After all… I could just tell Bowsa I'm not my brother… and your whole plan would be ruined."

"What, you think I'm dumb or something'? I figured that out a long time ago!" she said as she licked her way up and down his shaft. "All I have to do is tape yer stupid mouth shut, and then hightail it out of there before she notices! It's the perfect crime! And besides… you don't want to know what girls like me do to rats."

She then placed her wings onto Mario's stomach and forced his entire shaft down her throat, going down on him like a vulture on a corpse. She held absolutely nothing back as she thrust her head up and down and gobbled his dick up over and over again. Her thrusts were so powerful that they were actually pushing Mario backwards a little back towards the broken part of the nest.

Mario noticed this and tried to slow himself down by planting his hands down onto the nest, but Buzzar's hungry throat was simply too powerful to be stopped. Inch by inch, he was forced back to the edge as her mouth clamped down even harder and he felt her tongue taste every inch of his dick. He was just about to fall off the edge again when Buzzar finally, mercifully stopped.

"There we are!" she said as she popped her mouth off his cock. "I hope you're ready, my little carrion, because I ain't gonna hold back!"

Buzzar quickly stood up and thrust herself back downwards, impaling herself on Mario's dick as hard as she could. While the firm cavern of her tight cunt did feel rather good, Mario still couldn't help but worry about the nearly-bottomless pit behind him, and she could see that on his face.

"Don't worry… I'm pretty sure I can catch you if you fall… probably." Buzzar laughed evil as she started thrusting up and down, causing her tits to start bouncing as well.

"You know… no matter how many times I fuck boys like you up here, this view ain't never gonna stop impressin' me." she said as she looked out over the nest and groped at one of her breasts with a wing.

"Y-you've… done this before?" Mario gasped beneath her.

"Of course I have, you idiot! Why else would I live on top of a rock in the middle of nowhere?" Buzzar snapped before leaning down and teasingly licking the sweat off Mario's face. "All I have to do is wait here for some dehydrated boy to come wanderin' out of the desert, or some exhausted man to come walkin' up the mountain, and I just swoop down and pick'em up, no fight!"

She then rubbed his face forcefully against his breasts as her powerful hips kept slamming down onto Mario's groin.

"The only downside is that they're usually pretty dern dry by the time I reach them." she continued. "Like this one Toad boy I met the other day who squirted like an empty pen even after fuckin' him for eight hours! But you… yer still sweatin' plenty, which means… I might _finally_ get some eggs out of this, instead of just good fun!"

She punctuated with a few extra hard thrusts, as if trying to force his cock directly into her burning womb.

"I'm… not sure if I would call this fun… 'good'..." Mario grunted, picking his words carefully since he knew that she could still drop him like a bad egg if she wanted to.

"Oh trust me, it is." Buzzar replied as her pussy continued milking his throbbing prick. "You should really try catchin' some boys o' yer own - oh wait, you can't! 'Cause you ain't much of the flyin' type, are ya?"

"N-no, definitely not!" Mario said nervously.

"Yeah, I thought not!" Buzzar laughed as she took the time to grind her hips from side to side. ""That's a bit of a shame, though, 'cause I'm gonna have to fly you all the way to Bowsa's Castle!"

"Wait, what?!" gasped Mario.

"Don't you know? She's all into flyin' now too with her fancy new castle." Buzzar explained as she clamped her legs down around Mario and began flapping her wings. "So I'm hopin' you can keep me entertained until I reach her place, or else I might get bored and have an… accident."

Panicking, Mario began thrusting frantically and reached his hands up to grip Buzzar's breasts.

"Oh my! So now you want to play along, pard?" Buzzar asked mockingly. "Let's hope you can keep that energy the whole way there!"

The Buzzard woman then began flying forward through the canyon, and Mario could faintly hear his friends calling out to him somewhere below. Mario tried not to focus on that, however, and instead just stared past Buzzar's head into the sky as he kept thrusting desperately into her tight pussy. He continued his thrusting even after he finally came and he felt his sperm trickle out around his dick onto the some very confused passersby down below. He knew he couldn't slow down, though, since he knew Buzzar could still very well make good on her earlier threat.

Eventually, though, Bowsa's castle finally began to appear through the clouds.

"Looks like we're almost there pard!" Buzzar said through the thin sky air. "Shame that I have to give you up - none of the other boys ever lasted this long! You could have made a great carry-on carrion!"

"Uh… that's still an option, you now…"Mario panted with his arms still wrapped around her body and his head pressed into her chest.

She thought about that for a moment as she slowly landed down onto the top of the castle.

"Hmm… nah, I'm think' I like the gold idea a lot more!" she replied. "Now get ready for some duct tape, pard!"

Buzzar did indeed get the gold she sought but, much to her surprise, she never got any complaints from Bowsa about being tricked with 'Luigi'. Buzzar often laughed to herself about this as she continued raping ment from her gold-plated bird's nest - she could barely even believe that Bowsa was even dumber than she looked.

The end.

 _ **Bad End 1.5**_

"Uh… that's still an option, you now…" Mario panted with his arms still wrapped around her body and his head pressed into her chest.

Suddenly, Buzzar stopped just before she touched down onto the castle and thought to herself for a long minute.

"Eh, you know what? You've convinced me!" she eventually said.

"R-really?" Mario gasped as he finally relaxed his hips a little.

"Yep!" Buzzar smiled. "But that means we're flyin' back now!"

"What!?" Mario shouted as his body retensed. "No, wait, I changed my mind!"

"Too late!" Buzzar said as she began gliding back towards Mt. Rugged. "You better get yerself hard again, because I ain't stoppin' 'til you give me some chicks!"

* * *

"I'm back, darlin'!" Buzzar announced as she landed back onto her nest. "How're the eggs doin'?"

"They're fine…" Mario replied tiredly, surrounded by six child-sized eggs. "Did you bring back the food and water?"

"Yer darn tootin' I did! My friend Whacka from the Endangered Species Club got me some mighty fine deals with those Mole fellers!" Buzzar said before dropping the bags she'd been carrying in her talons into the nest. "Help yerself!"

"Thank you…" Mario said as he quickly dug out a water bottle.

"Welp, looks like yer shift is over now." Buzzar said as she spread her wings wide and blanketed her eggs. "Congrats! You've got the next twelve hours to yerself!"

"Yeah… twelve whole hours to go nowhere…" Mario said dejectedly to himself as he glanced back over the edge of the nest.

"That ain't my problem!" Mario's wife/captor of eight months answered curtly. "Though, if yer lookin' for somethin' to do… I'd be more than willing to oblige~"

"And I'm guessing that something is you?" asked Mario, who already knew where this was going. "You sure you want me to do that? I mean, we already have so many eggs…"

"Hardly, darlin'." Buzzar said as she turned around and shook her jean-clad rear at him. "Don't you wanna give Connie, Dory, Bessie, Sarah, Valerie, and Tori even more sisters?"

"That depends - will I actually get to name one of them myself?" asked Mario.

"Yeah - when Oinks fly!" Buzzar replied. "Now get over here so we can start makin' 'em!"

"Of course, 'dear'." Mario said as he began taking off his torn, battered clothes again.

Mario did indeed give Buzzar more girls for her to take care of - quite a few, in fact, all of which he was left to care for. Every last one of them turned out to be just as demanding and cruel as their mother, pushing their father to the limits of his care while Mario wondered to himself what he did to deserve ending up in such a Buzzar scenario. It only got worse as the nest got more crowded and the chicks started laying eggs of their own. There eventually ended up being so many of them that the canyon was practically bathed in a sea of feathers - but, at the very least, no one called Buzzars 'endangered' ever again.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, that's a thing I just made. I hope you enjoyed it in between releases of Under Tail… Can't really think of anything else to say, so I think I'll cut it off here.**


	26. Chapter 26: Forever Forest

"Wow, it's dark in here," Mario observed as he and his friends walked into the forest, the canopy above them so thick that that not a single ray of the remaining evening sunlight made it all the way to the bottom. The ground itself was a jumbled mess of rotting leaves, twigs, a few bushes, and the occasional rock or flower. In spite of the fact that the ground was so cluttered and the light was so sparse, Mario could still make out the faint outlines of a trail on the ground, though it seemed to diverge into two opposite directions.

The forest itself was so thick and seemed to stretch so far that it really did live up to its name of 'Forever', though Mario knew that couldn't possibly be true. The trees were so tall that they seemed to reach up all the way into the heavens, which was a frightening prospect since they were clearly old and looked as if they might fall over at any second.

"It's not that much better during the day," said Goommaria. "This place is pretty infamous for being dark and scary in general."

"It's not dangerous, is it?" Koopie asked nervously as a chilling gust worked its way past them and rustled the leaves covering the ground.

"Well, no more so than any other place in the Mushroom Kingdom," Goommaria replied. "Of course, there are Mono walking around who are probably just dying for the chance to get their hands on a husband, but that's not really any different than anywhere else. What _is_ especially dangerous about this forest is the the strong possibility of getting lost."

"Well, that shouldn't be too bad a problem for us, right?" said Bombette. "Chompy can always guide us back with her nose!"

"Yeah, plus we have a comp…" Koopie said, cutting herself off as she took her compass out of her shell. "Er… Is this supposed to be happening?"

Her friends all glanced over and saw the needle in the middle of the compass aimlessly spinning around in all directions.

"Sorry, but that little toy of yours is practically broken out here," a mysterious voice suddenly giggled in the dark. "The darkness here really doesn't like people seeing things, especially their ways!"

"W-wha-!?" Koopie cried out in fear as she looked around the forest. "Who's there?!"

"I don't see anyone…" Bombette replied, her back now to Koopie's. "But then again, I'm not seeing much of anything right now."

Mario and his friends all jumped when they heard a pile of leaves rustling next to them, only for them to realize that it wasn't actually a pile they were looking at - it was a woman covered entirely in maple and oak leaves. Or at least, she looked entirely covered until they looked closer and saw that her outfit exposed quite a lot of skin; they could see her thighs, the sides of her breasts, her arms, and she didn't seem to be wearing any shoes. The most well-covered part of her body was her face, where Mario could only barely make out the sheen of two green eyes behind a massive-looking maple leaf that acted as a mask.

"Hi there! My name's Oaklie!" the woman, who was only about half of Mario's height but still seemed to be fully mature, greeted. "And I'm the guardian of this forest!"

"Wait, I thought that Toad out there was supposed to be the guardian," said Goommaria.

"Yeah, well, as you can probably tell, she doesn't do a very good job at it," Oaklie replied. "So, I volunteered myself for the job! It's so much fun, sneaking around in the dark, hiding from baddie,s and catching people by surprise! It's like hide and seek, but with even higher stakes!"

"Uh… what exactly are you?" Koopie asked nervously, looking the woman up and down, but mostly down.

"Like I said, I'm the guardian of this forest! My job is to make sure people don't get lost like a jack at the bottom of a toy box," Oaklie replied, clearly knowing she was ignoring the true intent of that question. "I think the real question is; who are _you,_ and what are you doing out here? Don't you know how dangerous this place can be?"

"Well, yes, but I'm afraid we don't have any choice," said Bombette. "We need to rescue all of the Star Spirits, and some Boo named Shaid said that they've got some information about one of them at Boo Manor."

"Ah! So you've been invited!" the short woman said, her eyes suddenly lighting up as she jumped onto a nearby stump. "That changes things. I'll let you all through, but not before I give you a little bit of advice - if you want to make it through this forest in one piece, you're going to have to pay attention to your surroundings."

"Isn't that already a given?" asked Mario.

"Of course, but, like any good game, making your way through this forest is not so easy," Oaklie replied before jumping backwards behind her stump and suddenly reappearing in a bush behind the group. "This place is full of twisting shadows that can lead you to all sorts of nasty places if you aren't careful. It's like a game of shoots and ladders, only there are no ladders and almost every space is a shoot."

"How in the world are we supposed to make it to the other side, then?" Bombette asked in confusion.

"Simple! The same way you get through a funhouse!" Oaklie replied, jumping back out into the open. "This place actually isn't all that big, but the darkness reflects on itself, creating all sorts of illusions and tricks to make you think it's bigger. So the key is simply realizing what's real, and what's just a copy. Simple as that!"

"Or you could just, you know, lead us through the forest yourself," Goommaria suggested.

"Now, where's the fun in that?" Oaklie asked before jumping into a patch of small grass and disappearing. "Good luck! And may the forest be with you!"

"Thanks, I guess…" Mario said before turning back to the forest path. "So… which way do we go?"

"I've got no idea," Bombette said, walking up to a nearby sign. "All this says is that we're going to Forever Forest no matter which way we go, so maybe we should just pick a direction and keep going until we see something?"

"I guess that could work," Goommaria agreed. "Just make sure nothing else sneaks up on us, alright? And don't fall for any illusions either, whatever that means."

"I-I'll try my best," Koopie replied, shaking in her shell as she and her friends ventured out into the woods. "W-wait a second… did you guys just hear laughing?"

"It's probably just Oaklie watching us from the shadows," Goommaria replied, annoyed. "Just try to ignore her, okay?"

"I-if you say so," Koopie replied as she soldiered on through the forest only to come across a very familiar sight. "Huh? Isn't this the same sign we saw just a second ago?"

"What? That can't be. We were walking in a straight line," Mario said, feeling more than a little bamboozled. But sure enough, the sign looked exactly the same. "Maybe they have more than one of these in the woods?"

"No, no, this is definitely the entrance to the forest," Bombette said, glancing further down the path. "We somehow got completely turned around."

"Bark bark…" Chompy whined sadly at this, her tail drooping.

"Mierda!" Goommaria swore. "This is what I mean when I said 'it's complicated' earlier. The forest is pretty small… but good luck going anywhere in it!"

"Maybe we missed something?" suggested Mario. "We must not have been paying as much attention as we thought."

"I guess not," Bombette said as they all headed down the path once again. "Let's try this again."

As they walked, the group searched everywhere they could for something that was out of place, for anything that looked more 'real' than anything else, but all they saw was more flowers, grass, bushes, and leaves.

"Hee hee hee," a voice laughed out through the darkness, causing Koopie's head to perk up.

"There it is again!" said Koopie. "Maybe we should follow it?"

"Well, normally following a strange laughing voice through the middle of the woods in the dark sounds like the exact _opposite_ of what we should do, but we might as well give it a shot this time," Mario replied.

Eventually, the group came across what seemed like the source of the laughs at another fork in the trail, but, oddly, there didn't seem to be anyone there.

"Huh… it was… no one," Goommaria mused to herself. "I feel like I should be happy that it wasn't an ambush… but I'm not."

"I don't get it… I swear I could have heard the laughing coming from this direction," Koopie said worriedly, clutching her hands together. "Did we just… collectively imagine it or something?"

"Mmmr?" Chompy mumbled as she sniffed the nearby flower bush. "Bark! Bark bark bark!"

"Huh? Is something wrong?" Bombette asked, glancing over. "I already checked inside the bush; there's no one in it."

"Tee hee hee," a familiar laugh sounded from the bush.

"Or not?" Bombette said as she and her friends gathered around the shrubbery.

Despite how much they stared into the plant, however, they still didn't see anyone or anything that might have been laughing inside - then they noticed that the flowers were moving.

"Tee hee hee!" the flowers laughed as their petals moved together to form a smiling, red-lipped mouth.

"Huh… I guess they're two-lips or something," said Goommaria.

"You mean this is normal?" asked Mario.

"No, not at all," Goommaria replied. "But, if these plants are _supposed_ to laugh like this, then I guess that means this is the real one, and that over there is the next path we should go down."

"Well, that makes about as much sense as anything else in this forest," Mario said before leading the way down the path on the right.

"Hey… this place looks a little bit different," Bombette said as they continued down the trail. "There are fewer flower bushes,and a lot more dead trees."

"Yeah, a lot more," Koopie agreed, disconcerted.

"Oh, relax, they're just dead trees," Bombette assured her. "It's not like they're bodies or anything! There was probably just a fire here or something."

"I don't know… they don't look burned, they just look… hollowed out," Koopie said nervously.

"Now you're just being paranoid," Goommaria dismissed from the back of the group, not seeing the pair of eyes that were watching her from a nearby tree trunk. "Trust me, if there's anything we need to worry about in this place, it isn't-"

"Trees?" Bombette finished for Goommaria when she didn't finish her sentence. "You've got that right! Even if these trees were a bad omen, I'm sure one good blast could take them o-"

"I know, I know, you're strong…" Koopie whimpered in front of her Bob-omb friend. "But… what if whatever did this to the trees gets the jump on us? What will we do the-"

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy barked reassuringly. "Bark bar-"

"Uh, thanks, Chompy, I'm sure that was inspiring," Mario said as he slowly came to a stop. "Hold on a sec, guys, I think we've passed that one tree before. Did any of you spot anything back there that looked unique?"

There was no answer.

"Guys?"

Mario turned around and saw nothing but the trail behind him.

"Come on, girls, this isn't funny!" Mario called with a nervous laugh. "I know you were all just behind me, so you have to be nearby… somewhere… right?"

There still wasn't any response.

"Hello? Anyone?" Mario asked desperately.

"Tee hee hee," a voice laughed through the darkness.

"Oh, I get it! You all must have heard another laughing bush and went to track it down… or something," Mario told himself. "That's cool… I'll just… follow the noise as well."

Mario began walking as casually as he could through the forest again, his gait unusually wide as he tried to move as quickly as he could.

"Tee hee hee," the laughter continued.

"I…. I think I'm getting closer, girls!" Mario shouted into the repeating woods around him.

"Tee hee hee," it giggled louder.

"I'll just, uh… pick up the pace then!" Mario said, already sweating even before he broke out into a sprint.

"Tee hee hee," the voice laughed again, only this time it wasn't just one voice - it was several. This time, Mario didn't even bother crying out into the trees - he just kept running and running and running, until…

"Surprise!" a familiar girl in a green parka shouted as she jumped down onto Maro's head, wrapping her legs tightly around his neck and laughing as he jumped in shock.

"Gah! G-get off me!" Mario screamed as he tore the girl off him and held her out in front of him. "Suzzy! Is that you? What are you doing here!?"

"I live here, of course! They ended up kicking us out of the woods back by Koopa Village, so I moved out here! If there are trees, a Forest Fuzzy can live there!" she casually replied. "Hahahah, the look on your face was priceless! I got you so good!"

"Ugh… and here I was, thinking I was being stalked by a monster," Mario sighed. "You haven't happened to have see my friends around here, have you?"

"Oh yeah, they're with my friends!" Suzzy said before hopping down onto the ground. "Follow me!"

"Wha-hey! Get back here!" Mario called out as he gave chase.

"Nope!" Suzzy said as she passed a nearby hollow tree and kept running. "Nope, nope, nope, nope, aha! Here we are!" she said cheerfully as she passed a hollow tree with a candle burning inside it. "This way!"

"Slow… down…" Mario panted as he struggled to keep up. "I don't have endless energy like you do…"

"Aaaaaand here we are!" Suzzy said as she came to a stop in the middle of a clearing. "Come on out, girls!"

"Aw, but we were just starting to have fun!" another Forest Fuzzy with longer hair said as she emerged from the bushes holding a stick. "This Chain Chomp is really fun to play with!"

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy barked as she bounded out of the bushes in pursuit of the stick, almost bowling over the Forest Fuzzy in the process.

"Calm down!" Koopie laughed as she walked out as well. "There are plenty of sticks in the forest, you don't have to have that one."

"Wait... you mean… it really was all just a joke!?" Mario exclaimed as more Forest Fuzzies and the rest of his friends emerged from hiding.

"Well, not at first," Bombette explained. "They really did sneak up and kidnap us, but we stopped putting up a fight once they made it clear they didn't mean any harm."

"Aw, come on!" Mario pleaded. "You can't just do this to me! I was worried sick!"

"I know - it was great!" laughed Suzzy.

"Well, we were about to go looking for you until we realized we'd probably just get lost again," Goommaria explained. "So, sorry we couldn't have prevented this…"

"Ugh… just… promise me this won't happen again, okay?" Mario sighed.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure we can stop ourselves from getting kidnapped, but we can certainly try," Koopie said as reassuringly as she could. "If it makes you feel any better, I was super scared until they offered me some tea."

"Oh, yeah, that makes me feel a _lot_ better," Mario replied, equal part sarcasm and tiredness.

"Aww, don't be like that! It was just an innocent little prank! Plus, we didn't even try to trick you into kissing us this time! Isn't that something?" Suzzy said as she playfully jabbed the side of Mario's thigh with her elbow, though nothing she said or did seemed to lift Mario's spirit. "Oh, fine, if you're going to be a spoilsport like that, let me make it up to you!"

"Wait, what are you-wha!" Mario said, barely having time to even gasp before the short Fuzzy girl jumped up and undid his overalls.

"Don't worry, you don't have to do a thing!" Suzzy assured him as she pulled down Mario's underwear and began stroking his dick. "Stand, sit, or lay down, I'll make sure you leave this clearing happier than when you entered it~"

"Go ahead, Mario," Goommaria said as Chompy continued hunting down her precious stick nearby. "We don't mind if you take a moment for yourself."

"Well… okay…" Mario moaned as Suzzy gave his tip a few strong licks. "Just no dirty tricks, okay?"

"But dirty tricks are the best!" Suzzy countered, her hands still moving furiously. "Let me show you exactly what I mean!"

She then jumped up, hooked her hands onto Mario's shoulders, and slammed her already-ready pussy right onto his hard cock.

"How's _that_ for a dirty trick?" Suzzy asked devilishly as she began thrusting her tiny hips downwards. "Just because I'm shorter than you… doesn't mean your dick is out of reach for me to fuck!"

"I… I can see that!" Mario grunted dumbly as his back stiffened and Suzzy continued fucking him. He could feel her snatch grow tighter and tighter with every thrust, all while her green pubes tickled his groin. "You've… wanted to do this a long time… haven't you?"

"Oh, you bet I have!" Suzzy moaned in reply, grinding her hips a little. "I still can't believe you didn't choose me as your next partner! That was so unfair!"

"Well, you did steal my shell and force me to hide in the bushes, you know," Koopie pointed out over the sounds of Mario's prick piercing Suzzy.

"Pfft, all that means is that she can't take a joke!" Suzzy scoffed in reply, not slowing her movements down for an instant. "If you had chose me, your adventure would have been nothing but nonstop jokes and fun!"

"Would some of those jokes happen to involve draining Mario of all his energy?" Goommaria asked curiously.

"Well, yeah, sometimes… but only when it would have been funny! Or sexy!" Suzzy replied as Mario placed two hands onto her ass cheeks to help her keep thrusting. "And that's still better than anything that Koopa could have done with her boring old shell!"

"Wait… Fuzzies can drain people's energy?" Mario asked, his movements slowing down a little.

"Not just people - they can do it to anything that's alive, as long as they can get their mouths on it," Goommaria explained. "They usually do it to trees for sustenance and to make homes, which I guess explains all the hollow logs we saw earlier…"

"Oh, so _that's_ why you wanted to kiss the girls back at Koopa village!" Mario said, suddenly slamming Suzzy onto his prick with extra force.

"York!" Suzzy grunted at that, feeling the tip of his dick press up against her womb. "S-so what if I did? Your energy looked… really tasty… plus, we would have done all sorts of fun things to you if you didn't have the power to resist"

"That's supposed to make him feel better?" Bombette asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Well… no…" Suzzy responded, her body shaking every time it collided with Mario's. "But… it's a pretty funny story now, isn't it? Eheh… heh…"

The other girls and Mario stared at her with a blank look on their faces.

"You're… not going to stop fucking me… are you?" Suzzy asked worriedly as she wrapped her legs around Mario's waist just in case he might try to throw her off.

"No, I try my best not to hold grudges," Mario explained as he caressed her rear more and kept right on thrusting. "But, if you really want to get even with me, then we're going to have to give you a little extra punishment."

"R-really?" Suzzy gulped nervously, growing a little scared - though not so scared that she stopped herself from thrusting her pussy up and down Mario's dick. "W-what do you have planned?"

"Hmm… well, if you want more energy, then why don't we just give it to you?" Mario mused as he gave Bombette a subtle wink.

"Oh… you mean you're going to kiss me?" Suzzy asked excitedly as her legs loosened and her thrusts grew more erratic.

"You bet!" Mario replied, encouraging the Fuzzy's spastic movements with his hands as Bombette lit her fuse behind Suzzy. "You're going to get the kiss you always deserved."

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Suzzy moaned, her pussy clamping down repeated as a mini-orgasm shook through her body. "I would have told you about that a long time ago if that was going to be my 'punishment'! Pucker up, big boy!"

Suzzy then closed her eyes and leaned forward as her hips finally stopped and she slowly rubbed her clit against Mario's groin. But, instead of Mario's mouth meeting hers, Sussy was caught completely by surprise as her head was pulled back and Bombette instead kissed her. A second later and Bombette's fuse finally ran out, creating a loud boom as the Bob-omb shot a sudden burst of energy right into Suzzy's shocked mouth.

"Mmm, mmmph!" she mumbled as she was filled with more power than she could take. She tried to break away, but Bombette held her grip strongly as she decided to have a little fun and snake her tongue into the Fuzzy's mouth.

Suzzy continued to moan as the kiss continued, not because it felt bad, but because it felt too good. Her eyes rolled back into her head as her body was sent violently over the edge and her pussy began to convulse in orgasm, sending her juices everywhere as she completely lost control of her body. Her wildly-spasming hips finished Mario off shortly afterwards, causing him to dump what felt to her like an entire gallon of cum deep inside her.

"Meork…" Suzzy gasped as Bombette finally broke the kiss and her body went completely limp. "That… was the best punishment… ever…"

Suzzy passed out a moment later, allowing Mario and Bombette to gently put her back down onto the ground as her friends all looked on with bright blushes on their faces.

"Hey… can we get punished too?" asked another one of the Forest Fuzzies.

"Yeah, we pranked you too, so that means that we're just as guilty!" another said as they all began to crowd around Mario.

"Damn, I wish I had some panties I could give him…" a third cursed under her breath as she reached down and fingered her bare pussy.

"I think that might have backfired a little bit," Bombette laughed nervously as the Fuzzies surrounded them and they eagerly wiggled their rears in anticipation.

"Yeah, maybe just a little," Goommaria agreed. "I'm sorry, girls, but we really have to get going. Do any of you happen to know which way we should go next?"

The green-haired girls all let out a collective "Awww," but nonetheless pointed the adventurers towards the real path, which lay next to another hollow tree with a handle in it.

"Good luck on… whatever it was you guys were doing," the Fuzzy with the stick said as she finally tossed it into Chompy's mouth. "And be sure to come back and visit sometime!"

"Well… we'll try, but I really can't make any promises with this place," Mario replied as he put his clothes back on and moved towards the path. "See you girls later!"

"Be careful out there, red guy!" one of the Fuzzies called out as Mario and his friends left. "If you don't see the flowers through the trees, you'll get worse than lost!"

"Don't you mean the forest for the trees?" asked Koopie.

"Nope!" the Fuzzy replied in the distance, her voice faint.

"Well, that was an odd warning…" Bombette mused as she and her friends continued down the path. "Maybe it means that we need to look for flowers again to find the next path?"

"I guess so," said Goommaria. "Keep an ear out for any more giggling, okay?"

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked loyally before putting her head on a swivel.

"Hey, wait a second…" Koopie sad after a few minutes of walking. "Do you guys see what I see?"

"You mean that pile of petunias over there?" asked Mario. "Yeah, I see them, but I'm not sure if I believe them."

"Yeah, this doesn't seem right," Goommaria agreed. "We haven't seen any other flowers like these so far, and they don't even look like they're growing out of the ground."

"Sssh!" Koopie suddenly cut in. "Listen… I think I hear something coming!"

The group quickly quieted down and heard a soft buzzing noise that slowly grew louder over time. Realizing that someone was coming, the group quickly ducked into some nearby bushes and waited to see what happened.

It wasn't that long afterwards that a woman with long blonde hair, bright green eyes,and light skin flew into the clearing on what looked like a pair of bug wings growing out of her back that frankly seemed a bit too small to carry her. She was wearing a puffy yellow sweater with black stripes, and black pants with what seemed like a little black tail sticking out of her rear.

"Bzzz bzzz bzzz, bzzz bzzz bzzz!" she hummed to herself happily as she flew through the forest until she noticed the flowers piled in the middle of the path in front of her. "Oh! Why, such a lovely little snack! The sun may not be shining anymore, but my day still looks super bright!"

She then landed on the ground to pick one of the flowers up - only for her to be suddenly hoisted back up into the air by a net that was hidden underneath the flowers.

"'Ey, wha's the big idea!?" the bee woman swore as she struggled within the net, her 'tail' suddenly extending into a long stinger as her calm demeanor was replaced with a burning rage. "Come out where I can see ya! I ought to sting you so 'ard, you can't even breathe!"

"Well well well, look at the beaut we bailed up in our little fly trap!" a voice suddenly said from the shadows with a laugh. "Quite the sheila, if I do say so myself!"

Mario looked around for the source of the two voices and found nothing until he saw two women with bright red hair, sharp teeth, freckled skin, and an outfit made up entirely of leaves and vines that somehow looked like an 19th century hunting outfit.

"Oh, you're just skitin' again, you wanker!" the woman on the right complained as she extended a vine from her arm and poked at the bee woman in the trap. "Besides, we ain't here to catch no sheila! We're 'ere to catch ourselves a bloke!"

"Bzzz…" the woman in the net buzzed/growled as her anger grew. "You lot had be'er let me out of this 'ere net, or I swear I'm gonna smash ya bleedin' skulls in!"

"Calm down, you bodgey bushranger," the other plant woman responded, clearly talking to her friend and ignoring the woman trapped inside the net. "I'm sure an ol' fella will come wandering in here eventually, and when he does, we'll be ready. Besides - you don't want to tell me that hunting out here ain't fun, do you?"

"'Course not!" the other plant girl replied. "It's just that having a naughty's much better!"

"You wanna know what's even be'er than that?" the bee girl asked sarcastically from her net. "Le'in' me out of this net!"

"Don't worry about it, shiela - we Piranha Plants my love hunting, but we're firm believers in catch and release," the huntress on the left said as she extended a vine and wrapped it around the top of the net. "But… that doesn't mean we can't gobble a little, right?"

The Piranha Plant then snaked other vine into the net and began tearing off the bee woman's clothes, much to the captive's rage and annoyance.

"Grr…" Chompy growled as she moved to jump out of the bushes and attack them, but she found herself stopped by Koopie's gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Careful, girl," Koopie cautioned as quietly as she could. "We don't know if there are any more of them, so we better not take any risks."

"Oy, so you think that just because you 'ave me tied up here like a Sunday 'am that you can do whatever you want to me?" the bee woman growled as she tried in vain to sting one of the hunters.

"That is how the bush works," the Piranha Plant in front of her replied as she tossed the bee's tattered clothes onto the ground. "There ain't much in the way of laws out here to protect you. No bronze, no running, no hiding! So when you get caught… all you can do is let nature take its course!"

The bee woman tried once again to try and sting the Piranha Plant, but her partner used her own vines to hold the stinger in place while her friend brought her mouth down to the girl's exposed cunt and began licking.

"So, how's this one taste?" the huntress holding the stinger in place asked curiously.

"Sweet, naturally," her partner replied in between laps of her hostage's clit. "All the Bzzaps we catch do, but this one… this one is a ripper!"

"F-flattery… won't get you nowhere… you knobs!" the Bzzap moaned as her body shook.

"Keep talking there, shiela," the Piranha Plant in front of her mocked as she shoved her tongue even deeper into the Bzzap's cunt. "Right now, you're just a shrimp on the barby… and a honey-basted one, too!"

"You… you're a loon… if you think… I'm going to roll over for you dis easy!" the Bzzap grunted, her cunt growing more and more involuntarily wet.

"You don't make it that long out here in the bush by just thinkin', love," the Piranha Plant behind her taunted as she reached over to grope one of the Bzzaps breasts. "You have to _know_ , and we know that you're really as delicate as a flower underneath all that angry dirt of yours!"

"Don't… call me… a flower!" the Bzzap growled, her rage suddenly building again even as she felt more pleasure shoot up her spine from her sensitive clit.

"Or what? You'll run away? Have a blue with us? Make us beg for mercy?" the hunter in front of her ask, shoving her tongue even deeper into the bee woman's snatch with every question. "You're not the full quid if you think that's gonna happen, my little cherry blossom!"

"I said… I'm not… a flower!" the Bzzap grunted, buzzing her wings enough to cause the net to shake a little. This was not nearly enough to throw the huntress in front off her off, however, and her tongue just kept following the Bzzap's cunt no matter where it went.

"And what's wrong with flowers?" the Piranha plant behind her asked, twisting the captive girl's nipples in punishment.

"They're weak… defenseless…" the Bzzap panted, holding back a shattering orgasm. "Made… for sucking…"

"Hahaha!" the huntress behind her laughed evilly. "If flowers are so weak, then there's no way we would have caught you, right?"

"Sh-shut up!" the Bzzap replied, barely even able to speak as the other Piranha Plant swirled her tongue around her the trapped girl's clit. "You just… caught me off-guard!"

"And that's… why schmick flowers like us will always do a Bradbury over dumb bugs like you," said the kneeling Piranha Plant, her sharp, toothy smile coated in the Bzzap's juices. "But like we said; this is all in good fun! So just lie back and relax, and we'll take care of the rest for ya. Then, you can rack off wherever you want to! All you have to do... is let us claim our trophy!"

"I… ah… ah… _aaaaaaaah!_ " the Bzzap suddenly screamed as her honeypot squirmed, spasmed, and filled the Piranha Plant's open mouth.

"Mmm… now that's what I call a shout!" the huntress below the bee girl smirked as she licked up as much of the juices as she could. "Alright, you can let her down now!"

The other Piranha Plant nodded, grabbed one of the ropes holding the net up, and cut it with her sharp teeth. The Bzzap fell down to the forest floor a second later but, much to Mario's surprise, she didn't immediately get up to try and fight the hunters away. Instead, she stood up and started flying again with an almost dazed look on her face.

"So, you're not going to dob on us to any of your little mates, right?" the lead Piranha Plant asked as she wiped the juices from her face.

"No, dear…" the Bzzap replied meekly. "I'll just… head home."

"Right she'll be!" the other Piranha Plant said before slapping the Bzzap playfully on the ass. "Now then… let's go check our other traps! If there's a bloke in one of them, I want to be the first to get a taste!"

"Not if I get a taste first!" the other huntress countered before they both sunk into the ground and left the path completely deserted - save for a few discarded petunias.

"What… just happened?" Mario asked, keeping his voice down in case there were still some Piranha plants hiding around. "What exactly were those women?"

"Well, the plant girls were Piranha Plants," Goommaria explained as she stepped out of the bushes. "They absolutely love hunting and ambushes, and they especially love catching people who try to use warp pipes off-guard. They can even use some of the same magic warp pipes use to teleport - it might have looked like they were tunneling into the ground, but they were really just warping somewhere else."

"And that other girl was a Bzzap, who seems calm most of the time, but they can explode so quickly they make Bob-ombs look like firecrackers!" Bombette added. "They can get pretty submissive for a while if a girl makes them orgasm, though, which is why she suddenly mellowed out there at the end."

Chompy whined sadly as she walked over to where the Bzzap was raped and sniffed the ground a little.

"Do… do you think we should have done something to try and save her?" Mario asked as he guiltily rubbed his arm.

"I… I'm sure there was nothing we could do… right?" Koopie asked, regret filling her voice.

"Yeah… yeah, of course!" Goommaria said nervously. "It was out of our hands… uh… let's just try and get out of here without getting caught ourselves, alright?"

"Sure thing," Bombette agreed, following behind the Goomba while they all kept an eye out for more traps. "You know, I was expecting things in this forest to get dark, but I wasn't expecting them to get _that_ dark."

"Bark bark…" Chompy barked in agreement behind her.

* * *

After passing by a patch of glowing mushrooms, a patch of shrinking flowers, and a talking rock, the seemingly endless forest began to thin a little, though the oppressive atmosphere remained just as thick as ever. Along the way, they had to very carefully sidestep several more traps the Piranha Plants laid on the path that grew harder and harder to spot as the night became ever blacker. It didn't help that, as they stepped further into the forest, it seemed more and more intent on misleading them into more endless circles and impossible spaces, and all the while, they had to avoid being spotted by any manhunters that they were sure were hiding somewhere among the trees.

But in the end, their quiet perseverance paid off in the form of a soft, yellow light in the distance.

"Hey… I… I think I see something!" Koopie said hopefully, her fear dimming enough for her to raise her voice. "Is that a light?"

"Yeah… I think it is," Mario replied. "It's dim, but I can still see it."

"I hope it's not some kind of woodland angler fish," Bombette sighed as they took off on the path towards the light.

"T-those don't exist, right, Goommaria?" Koopie asked nervously. "Goommaria? You're not answering me? Goommaria? Goomma-... ma… oh my!"

Koopie, just like her friends, was rendered completely speechless when they finally made it out of the forest. In front of them was a massive structure over three stories tall and two hundred feet wide. They could tell under the dust and grime that had accumulated on the massive structure that it used to be a immaculately ornate manner, but its delicate white paint had long since cracked and greyed, and many of the purple tiles that adorned the roof had fallen off. Most of the windows were still intact, however, and on the third floor they could see a bright yellow light shining out into the darkness.

"I think this is it, guys," Goommaria announced as she opened the rusty gate leading up to the manor.

"Are you sure? It doesn't look like anyone has been here in decades, Boo or otherwise," Bombette just before the gate suddenly and mysteriously slammed back shut behind them.

"Welcome, madams and sir," a polite and familiar voice greeted from the direction of the mansion. "I am pleased that you all made it this far."

Mario and his friends turned back towards the manor just in time for Shaid to appear out of nowhere, her lolita maid outfit just as pristine as ever.

"My master waits for you on the top floor of this mansion, where we will tell you everything you wish to know about the Star Spirit," she continued, either unaware or uncaring for the frightened look on her visitor's faces. "Please do hurry… my master does detest having to wait for things."

"Hey, wait!" Mario called out just before Shaid disappeared once again. "Shoot… I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Well, I doubt it's as bad as how I feel about going back into that forest!" Koopie said, stepping forward. "I say we go inside. After all… maybe the Boos are friendly?"

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked in agreement, wagging her tail.

"Well, at this point, I don't think we have much of a choice," Mario said, putting his hand on the front door. "Ready or not, here we come…"

* * *

 _ ***Bad End***_

"Hey… can we get punished too?" asked another one of the Forest Fuzzies.

"Yeah, we pranked you too, so that means that we're just as guilty!" another said as they all began to crowd around Mario.

"Damn, I wish I had some panties I could give him…" a third cursed under her breath as she reached down and fingered her bare pussy.

"I think that might have backfired a little bit," Bombette laughed nervously as the Fuzzies surrounded them as they eagerly wiggled their rears in anticipation. "I'm sorry, girls, but we really need to get going."

"Aw, but that's not fair!" one of the girls complained as she stomped her foot. "You fucked her, why can't you fuck us!"

"Well, because we have an appointment with some Boo that we're already pretty late for," Goommaria replied. "And there's the whole 'saving the kingdom' thing we need to take care of."

"But we don't care about the kingdom!" the one who was fingering her pussy shot back. "We just care about fun, and sex is a whole lot of fun!"

"Yeah, well, being ruled by Bowsa would be the opposite of fun, so if you could kindly let us go…" Mario said nervously as the Forest Fuzzies closed in around them and Chompy began to growl. "You're… not going to let us go, are you?"

"Well, Suzzy said we had to because she didn't want to make you too mad," one of them replied with an evil grin. "But, she's asleep right now… and she won't know any better if we have some fun with you before we let you go."

The group stood there nervously for a few moments before Bombette finally made the first move, trying to punch one of the Fuzzies so her friends could escape. This turned out to backfire, as what was once one Forest Fuzzy standing in front of her quickly became three as she somehow cloned herself and piled on top of the blonde bombshell's body.

"Wait, what!?" Mario gasped as he backed away. "They can make copies of themselves!?"

"You bet we can!" one of the Fuzzies on top of Bombette said, her knees resting on Bombette's tits as she forced the bunker busty Bob-omb into a deep kiss.

"Yeah, but making copies isn't nearly as fun as making babies!" another clone said as she hiked up Bombette's skirt and shoved her mouth into the trapped woman's pussy.

"You leave Bombette alone!" Koopie cried out in fear right before she met a similar fate, another Fuzzy cloning herself and jumping onto her back. Koopie tried to hide away inside her shell, but the Fuzzies quickly followed her in.

"H-hey, get out of here!" Mario heard her say through the mouth of the shell. "I-I didn't give you permission to come in here, and you can see me in my underwear and everything and - oh, oh dear, now there's more of you! I-it's so cramped in here now! Oh, keep your hands away from that! You-mmmph! D-don't kiss me either, you- ah! That's not okay to kiss either!"

"Hey, girl, want to play fetch?" the Fuzzy who had previously played with Chompy offered the growling woman. "No? Well then, why don't we play a new game~"

Chompy tried to whip the girl away, but found that her tail was caught by a Fuzzy who had snuck up behind her. She tried to throw off the Fuzzy as fast as she could, but she quickly split into a bunch of identical clones as well and held it down, while the original picked up some of the slack and slid it along her exposed pussy.

"Aaaaaaah! Nice!" she moaned as the cold, metal links of the chain slid across her clit in an alternating pattern. "This is way better than some old stick!"

"Come on, girls, Suzzy isn't going to be happy if she finds out about this!" Goommaria said as sternly as she could given the circumstances.

"Oh? And who's going to tell her?" another asked as she split as well. "It's pretty hard to talk when your tongue isn't the only one inside your mouth~"

They then all jumped at Goommaria at once, and while she was able to bonk a few of them away, they quickly overwhelmed her and were able to pin the Goomba to the ground.

"Grrr, let me go!" Goommaria grunted as her clothes were torn off her body. "Mario! Socorro!"

"Allow me!" one of the Fuzzies on top of her said before roughly kissing her mouth and muffling her. Her panicked eyes quickly grew tired and glazed as her energy was drained from her body, her eyelids drooping halfway down. When she felt one of the other clones reach down to remove her pants, she didn't have any energy to put up a fight and simply laid there helplessly as her cunt became just as naked as the Fuzzies'.

"Oh no…" Mario said as he backed away from the Fuzzies in fear. "This did not go the way that I thought it would."

"Oh, lighten up!" one of the green-haired Fuzzies said as she leaped onto Mario's back, causing him to jump in surprise. "All your friends are here at least, right? Safe and sound!"

"I wouldn't exactly call them getting raped 'safe'!" Mario pointed out.

"Eh, details, details!" she replied before reaching over and giving Mario a violent kiss of his own. Within seconds, he could feel all of his energy leave his body, sucked out by the aggressive little Fuzzy's voracious tongue.

He fell back onto the forest floor a few seconds later, and Fuzzies that may or may not have been clones began tearing off his clothes.

"Hey, this girl doesn't have that much energy in her mouth at all!" the Fuzzy who had been violently kissing Bombette whined, sitting back on top the Bob-omb's squishy breasts. "What a ripoff!"

"They don't keep it all in their heads, dummy!" the girl who was rubbing Chompy's chain all over her clit. "Bombs keep it in their tits!"

"They do?" the other Fuzzy asked before dropping down and tearing open Bombette's dress.

Once her large, pink bra was taken off, two of the clones quickly latched themselves onto her teats and began sucking for all they were worth.

"Aaaaaah!" Bombette cried out as she felt her nipples stretch and the Fuzzies squish her breasts with their hands.

"Oh wow, you were right!" one of the clones said as the other kept right on sucking. "The power flows out of these things so fast, it's like milk!"

"No, this is way better than milk!" the opposite clone said as she popped off and the other started sucking again. "Milk doesn't make you feel like you can jump over an entire castle, or climb up the world's tallest trees!"

"S-stop! That's… not yours!" Bombette replied with a moan, her eyes beginning to roll back. "Fuck… it feels like… I'm constantly exploding! It's like… one giant orgasm! My brain is going numb!"

Her legs seemed to suddenly fill with energy again as she kicked and wailed and her snatch sprayed into another clone's eagerly open mouth.

"Mmmm," the Fuzzy hummed into her hostage's pussy. "It's pretty tasty down here, too!"

"Ah! Aaaah!" Koopie moaned from inside her shell nearby. "My breasts don't have any energy inside! You don't have to suck on them too!"

"But they're just so tasty and delectable!" one of the Fuzzies inside her shell said with a few licks.

"And so darn suckable!" another clone added before sucking so hard that Koopie let out another yelp.

"No, wait, don't clone yourself even more!" Koopie could be heard crying out. "It's like… I'm being covered by nothing but tongues!"

"Tongues and teeth!" another Fuzzy clone cut in right before biting down on Koopie's nipple.

"Kyaaaaah!" Koopie screamed.

By this point, Chompy was still barking and trying her best to put up a fight, but it seemed like the clones were endless, and she was quickly overwhelmed.

"Sorry, but if you think we're going let you go, you're barking up the wrong tree!" another one of the Fuzzies said as she stood up over the pinned Chain Chomp. " _Here's_ what you should be barking up!"

She then shoved her pussy straight downwards and pressed it into the Chain Chomp's mouth, forcefully rubbing her folds up against Chompy's face and filling her nose with the scent of her musk.

"Ahahah! I felt her tail twitch at that one!" the clone grinding Chompy's tail laughed. "She doesn't like that very much~"

"That's weird, I thought Chain Chomps liked playing fetch!" the green-haired Fuzzy above Chompy replied, shaking her hips back and forth teasingly. "Well, why don't you be a good girl and fetch me my climax?"

The Chain Chomp tried her best to refuse, but some rough tugs on her tail by some of the other clones helped her realize that it was probably in her best interest to start licking a little.

"Ooooooh…" Mario moaned nearby as the Fuzzy on top of him finally broke her kiss. "Mamma mia… the whole world looks like it's spinning…"

"Ha, you haven't felt anything yet!" the Fuzzy laughed before she popped off a clone that quickly plopped herself down on Mario's hard dick. "So, how's it feel? Does it feel odd to have my little snatch sucking all the energy out from your dick all the way over there while I'm kissing you over here?"

"It-ah! Sure is something!" Mario grunted, his hips reflexively wanting to thrust up into the parka-wearing girl, but they simply lacked the energy to do so.

"Hehehe, I think the word you're looking for is 'awesome'!" the clone on his lap laughed while he pounded her cervix against the tip of his cock. "With Forest Fuzzies, you get to get all the pleasure of fucking five girls with only one! I'm a one woman gangbang, and the best part is we can keep going as long as you keep giving us energy!"

"So… you'll all go back to normal… once we can't run away…" Mario panted, barely having enough energy to even speak.

"Yep!" the clone next to him confirmed as he felt other clones pile on top of his body and start rubbing their pussies wherever they could. "But don't worry, we'll let you all go eventually - _after_ we've all had our fun!"

"D-damn it… we never should have trusted you… little hairy monsters!" Goommaria grunted as she tried in vain to push away the Fuzzy who was lapping at her folds.

"Well, I can tell Mario here doesn't regret it yet!" the clone riding Maro said, grinding her hips. "His little mushroom is making all kinds of movements inside me! His mouth might whine a little, but this part of him is honest, at least!"

"T-that's not true!" Mario stammered through another sloppy, energy-draining kiss.  
"Oh really? Dick, do you like being inside me?" the Fuzzy asked teasingly, looking down at Mario's crotch as she felt his penis 'nod' inside her. "That's what I thought!"

Back with Bombette, her seemingly endless orgasm was finally coming to a close, leaving her panting and lying on her back as the two Fuzzy clones on top of her continued sucking on her breasts.

"Ah… hah… hah…" she panted, her eyes slowly unrolling themselves from her skull. "I feel like.. I've been blowing up… for six hours straight."

"Aww, it looks like she's finally empty," one of the clones on her tits whined.

"Well, I guess that mean's we'll just have to get our drinks from somewhere else~" the other clones said before they both dropped down and began cramming their tiny tongues into her open cunt.

"N-no, wait!" Bombette cried out as she felt her mind overwhelmed by pleasure again. "I… I don't want to… have my face stuck… in orgasm mode forever!"

"You mean 'ahegao'?" asked one of the one of the clones between licks.

"Yeah… that!" Bombette confirmed just before another orgasm forcefully shot through her body and causing her face to twist into that exact expression.

"Eh, I'd say that would be an improvement!" the one riding Mario joked as her 'stump' felt his balls begin to tighten. "No one likes a frown, after all, and it might even help you get laid more often!"

"I'm not sure sex is even worth it… if I have to get it like this!" Koopie moaned from inside her shell. "No, wait, that's my bu-aaaaah!"

"Suit yourself!" the Fuzzy riding Mario replied. "As for me… I've got… no regrets!"

She then pounded herself down three more times, putting in all the rest of the energy she stole from Mario into them. This was the last straw for Mario - but not the last one for the Fuzzies by a long shot - as he finally began unloading inside her, filling her with a forest creek's worth of sperm as she clamped down tightly around him.

"Mmm… that's always the best part," the Fuzzy on top of him moaned as her clones were all magically absorbed back into her. "Aw, what's the matter, Mr. Moustache? You look a little lost Did you get lost in the forest of my bush~ Well, don't worry, I'll guide you back out right now."

"Aw, do we have to?" another Forest Fuzzy whined as she kept rubbing Chompy's chain over her clit. "I only came once so far!"

"Yeah, well, it's that or risk explaining all this to Suzzy, andI'd rather not start that forest fire," the first Fuzzy replied as she got up off of Mario. "No hard feelings, right?"

"That depends… can you tell us how to get to the other side of the forest… without running into more of you?" Mario panted as the other girls finished up raping his friends.

"Sure!" the Fuzzy replied, giving him a hand.

"Then… no hard feelings…" Mario replied, hiding the fact that his feelings were about as hard as redwood at the moment.

"Great!" she said, cum still dripping through the tall 'grass' of her pubes. "Now, you may want to write this down…"

* * *

"I'm… so sorry about that, Mario…" Goommaria panted as she walked through the forest, her brown face still covered in juices. "This is all my fault… I should have tried to escape the instant they caught us…"

"It's… fine…" Mario replied, his clothes haphazardly put back onto his body. "We make mistakes… there's no way you could have predicted that. Besides… it's a small price to pay when you're out to save the world, right?"

"Bark bark…" Chompy tiredly agreed, her tail trailing behind her.

"Come on, guys… I'm sure we can make it through this if we just stick together," Koopie said, trying to stay positive. "That rape won't define us for the rest of our lives; our friendship wi-"

The blonde Koopa was abruptly interrupted when she stepped onto a patch of flowers and her whole body was yanked into the sky.

"Yeaaaaaaa!" she cried out as she bounced around inside. "Someone get me out of this thing!"

"Hold on, Koopie, I've got you!" Goommaria said as she put down her backpack and began fishing through it. "Dammit… did anyone pack a knife?"

"Well well, do you hear what I hear?" an accented voice suddenly said in the distance. "Sounds to me like someone had a little tizzy in one of our traps. Shall we go and give her some relief?"

"It would be rude not to, wouldn't it?" another, similar voice replied. "Hell, we might have gotten lucky this time and bagged ourselves a bloke!"

"Quick! You guys need to get out of here!" Koopie said in a panic.

"But, you're still-" Mario began to say before Koopie interrupted him with "There's no time! You need to get out of here before whoever's coming catches you!"

"We can't just leave you here!" Bombette insisted as she tried in vain to pull Koopie down.

"I'd only just slow you down anyways; that's what turtles do!" Koopie replied. "You can come back for me later, just find someplace safe!"

"Hey, I think there's a whole bunch of 'em!" the voice said through the forest, this time much closer.

"Go!" Koopie shouted and, in a panic, her friends all took off sprinting.

Bombette didn't make it very far before she felt a snare suddenly tighten around her ankle, and she too was lifted into the air.

"Ah shit!" the Bob-omb swore as she bounced in the air, and her tits bounced even more. "I'll show you what happens when you trap me…"

Her fuse lit and the fire began making its way up to her head. But, instead of being followed by the usual 'boom', the fire hit her skull with a small 'fft' and her empty tits shook lightly inside her dress.

"What?" she gasped. "Darn it… my powder's wet…"

Her friends were too busy running to notice, however, and simply kept on sprinting down the path

The next to fall victim to a trap was Goommaria, who took one wrong step and ended up walking through a tripwire. She barely had time to react when a zipping noise shot through the air and two Sleepy Sheep brand darts fired out of two hidden tubes and hit her in the side of the neck. She landed on her face a second later, snoring before she even hit the ground.

Which just left Mario and Chompy sprinting through the woods together as they heard the noise of _something_ catching up to them.

Chompy tried her best to keep up with her human partner, but she started to slow down as she smelled what seemed like delicious, freshly cooked mushroom bacon nearby. Sure enough, she turned and saw what looked like a plate full of the stuff just sitting out there in the open, and she eagerly pounced on the opportunity to have some. Unfortunately for her, however, she pounced onto the stick that was holding up the cage above the bacon as well, and it came crashing down on top of her and trapping her inside.

"Bark bark!" Chompy said happily to herself as she enjoyed the taste of the food, ignoring the cage around her.

"Chompy? Bombette? Goommaria?" Mario called out through the darkness. "Where did everyo- oof!"

Mario was cut off as he felt the leaf-covered ground in front of him give out and make way to a large pit in the middle of the path, trapping him inside with no way out.

"Bloody roses… look who we have here," a voice said above him.

"Well, I'll be," one of two freckled redheads said above the pit, both clothed almost entirely in leaves. "An actual man entered Forever Forest. Talk about our lucky day!"

"Uh… hey, girls," Mario greeted awkwardly, spitting a leaf out of his mouth. "Any chance you could help me out of this hole?"

"No chance, my little daffodil!" the girl on the right laughed, her teeth as sharp and jagged as a piranha's. "We've been hunting in these woods for years now, and we're not about to let our biggest catch in a decade just slip away between our petals!"

"I assume we'll be leaving the other todgers to rot while we bag our real prize?" asked the one on the left.

"Oh, they can wait an hour or two while we have our fun," her friend replied.

"Oh, I can't wait to mount this one!" the other huntress said, wiping some drool from her mouth.

"Uh… you're either talking about my head or my dick… and at this point, I'm not sure which is worse," Mario said as he backed up into the far end of the pit.

"Hahaha, do you see that look in the bloke's eyes?" the Piranha Plant on the right laughed. "I always love it when they get that 'doomed' look in their eyes! It's bonza'!"

"Don't worry, you're not going on any walls… you're staying right there in our little 'flower pot' so we can all get a good taste of ya'!" the one on the left explained menacingly.

"Flower pot?" asked Mario.

Instead of replying, the Piranha Plant brought her fingers up to her mouth and whistled as loud as she could, the sound of it reverberating around the trees and reaching every dark corner. Mario could feel the ground beneath him shake as, a second later, a dozen Piranha Plants sprouted from the ground in front of him and filled the entire pit.

"A bloke! Can you believe it?" he heard one of them say. "The two root rats finally did something useful!"

"Pull ya head in, Rafflesia," one of the two huntresses above them said as they jumped into the pit. "Remember - we caught 'em, so we get first dibs!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say, Venus," Rafflesia replied stepping aside to make way for the girls who caught Mario.

"Please… I just got done fucking 1-5 girls just now… I don't have any energy for this" Mario said as he loose clothes were torn from his body.

"Oh, sounds like our meat's feeling a little bushed at the moment! If only there were a mushroom nearby that we could give you to perk you back up..." Venus said sarcastically before reaching over to the pit wall, picking up one of the many red mushrooms growing there, and shoving it into Mario's mouth. "Now, let's get this barbie started!"

The plant woman barely gave him time to swallow before her lips violently pressed up against his and he felt her tongue began hunting down his.

"Mmm, mmm!" Mario mumbled helplessly into Venus's mouth, unable to do anything as he was pulled into a green forest of women.

At first he didn't know how any of them would be able to reach his dick, as it was so cramped in that pit that no one could even bend over, but one of the hunters made due by magically sinking halfway into the ground so she could start blowing him standing up.

"Diana getting 'down and dirty' again, eh?" a Piranha Plant next to Mario joked as her breasts pressed up against his arm. "Looks like you just sunk to a new low!"

"What can I say? I'd do anything to hit the turps!" Diana replied, taking her mouth off Mario's cock for just a moment before shoving it right back to the hilt.

"I'm not… a drink!" Mario mumbled into the mouth of Venus, who was still furiously exploring his mouth with her surprisingly long tongue.

"Oh, you're more than just a drink!" another Piranha Plant panted as she slid her tongue up and down the side of Mario's cheek. "You're an aquifer in the middle of growing season… and trust me, our roots plan on draining you dry!"

"Our dry season has gone on far too long," another said as she snuck up under Mario and lapped at his sack. "We were just about ready to catch fire, and light up the underbrush!"

"And no one wants that~" Venus said between smooches.

"Ah!" Mario suddenly gasped as he felt his tongue scrape past Venus's sharp teeth.

"What's the matter, bloke? You hurt?" Venus laughed as a drop of blood dripped from Mario's mouth. "I know we might be beautiful, but every rose has her thorns - and once we get our thorns in you, there ain't no letting go!"

"Oh fuck… I can smell that basting from here!" one of the Piranha plants moaned from the other end of the pit, her hips gyrating from side to side. "I'm practically watering myself by just the scent! I love it when we catch a fly like this!"

"Me too!" added another, tearing off her pants and shoving her fingers straight into her dripping snatch. "It makes the hunt completely worth it! I just wish I was the one who got to him first!"

"We all wish that!" another girl agreed as she and the others grew more and more riled up by the scent of blood. "When I finally get my petals on him, I'm not letting go until I'm full to bursting!"

"I think he's ready!" Diana said below as she popped her mouth back off the trapped plumber's dick.

"Ah yes… this is gonna be a beaut!" Venus said as she finally lowered her taut twat onto Mario's hard rod. "How's it feel, bloke? Is my 'delicate flower' treating you right?"

"Ah! So… tight!" was all Mario was able to grunt out, the women around him pressing against his chest so hard that he could barely breathe.

"Hahah! You might as well get used to it!" Venus laughed as she began to thrust herself up and down. "You're our trophy now, and we plan on showing you off as often as we can! At parties, gatherings, hunts…"

"So, all the damn time?" another Piranha Plant joked over the sound of Venus's thrusts.

"You got it!" Venus replied, vines emerging from her arms and wrapping around Mario's shoulders to give her better leverage to thrust. "As long as we've got you, your little todger is going to be as hard as oak! Your thorn is going to prick every bushranger in the forest, and then some! And we'll be sure to give them all a mate's rate for matin'"

"I… I can't have sex… all the time…" Mario groaned, his dick twitching as Venus shoved it up against her cervix. "That's… impossible!"

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, we've got more than enough mushrooms to keep you going!" Diana said, now helping to lick Mario's sack while she fingered herself. "And besides, what could be better than getting your root wet all day?!"

"But… I want to do other things too!" Mario spoke up, so tired now that he would have fallen over if it were not for the women standing directly behind him. "Like save the wor-"

"Yeah yeah, you've got stuff to do," one of the hunters condescended as she shoved one of her exposed tits into his mouth. "Why don't you just forget about all that and focus on giving us all cunts chocka full of cum!"

"But… my friends!" Mario mumbled, barely able to speak through the sensation of the cunt clamping around him and the garden of plant women suffocating him with their bodies.

"Don't worry, if you get lonely, we can always hunt down another bloke for you to hand with!" Venus said, her thrusts gaining speed. "That way, you can split the fucking duty between the two of you, and you can bond over our lovely flowers!"

"Yeah, we should probably start huntin' for him soon!" Diana said between licks. "We don't want to take the meat off this bloke too quickly, after all."

"Sure - I'll watch him for ya while you look, girls!" Rafflesia said nearby, her two fingers holding her flower wide as her middle pistoned in and out.

"Give it a way, shiela!" Venus replied, her hips now slamming so hard into Mario's it was like she was trying to plant him inside her. "You lot obviously need more practice hunting, so you can go find the next bloke! Because as he's here with us… all my spare time's going to him!"

"Eh, I had to give it a fair go," Rafflesia said with a shrug. "Do you think he's getting close?"

"Oh yeah… I can already tell his seeds are gearing up for the hunting trip of their lives!" Venus panted, tweaking her nipples as her vines kept slamming her up and down on Mario's groin. "So go on, let 'em all loose! Your swimmers deserve a run in my bush for being cramped in those balls for so long!"

"I… I can't hold it anymore!" Mario grunted just before he unleashed his load inside her.

"Yes… shoot me full of your sweet nectar, you rooted bloke!" Venus moaned as took out her long tongue and licked the drop of blood off Mario's mouth. "You're going to help me plant a whole field's worth of flowers by the time we're done with you… and when we're done, we'll just hunt another bloke to take your place!"

"I get to go next!" Diana quickly announced as Venus pulled herself off and Mario's sperm dribbled onto the ground. "You're going straight into my outback!"

"Try not to get too much fertilizer on it!" another huntress called out as Mario felt his prick slip into Diana's rear. "It's always such a bother trying to clean it up."

"Oh, don't get your knickers in a bunch!" Diana replied, her ass gliding smoothly over the plumber's dick since it was well-lubed with sperm. "I know you like it with a little extra sauce~"

"Well, I don't!" said another while Diana shook her rear from side to side. "So it better be clean by the time I get it, or I'm knockin' it back instead of knockin' it up!"

Mario spent the rest of his days lost within a set of plants far more dangerous and binding than the entirety of Forever Forest: the homes of the ferocious Piranha Plants. They fulfilled their promise of mounting Mario more than once, pinning him to the ground or putting him in some of their traps so they could fuck him endlessly, day and night. Sure, their lewd moans scared away more than a few girls who would be prey, but that didn't seem to matter much anymore. After all, they had caught their ultimate prey - a permanent source of fresh meat that they could sink their teeth into anytime they wanted.

Of course, without Mario or his friends to stop her, Bowsa eventually took over the world, but that hardly mattered to the Piranha Plants in the forest. As long as their precious 'root' was safe, the whole world could have burned down for all they cared. To Mario, though, his life was so hot that it felt like the world was burning down, as he was passed from one hot body to the next. By the end of it all, he really did feel like a piece of meat to them, all cooked up and ready to serve, and every time he felt like he was completely drained, the hunters always made sure he _rose_ to the occasion with another mushroom.

Mario couldn't help but blame himself for all this, though - if he hadn't 'punished' Suzy like he did, he probably wouldn't have ended up in this mess, and neither would his ex-friends, now turned into full-time 'flower pots'. He supposed that he found out far too late that the old saying is true; you rape what you sew.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: So now we've finally covered a series staple in the Mario Universe; Piranha Plants. Always thought they were kinda bothersome myself, but like many enemies, they're interesting to think of as monster girls. They're predators, yet they're also plants, which is kind of a juxtaposition until you think about it for a while (after all, we've got Venus Flytraps). So now they're classic hunters that speak with Australian Accents. 'Cause why not? Sort of like how Bzzaps speak with a typical British accent, but then turn Cockney once they're threatened. Also 'cause why not. Can't really think of much else, except for the fact that we're** _ **finally**_ **getting to the Boos. Always wanted to get to this point back when Mushroomstoryperson was the author, and now we do. After all, nothing's better than a scary ghost that gets all shy when you stare it right in the face. Perfect contrast of character, 10/10. Anyways, see you all next time.**


	27. Chapter 27: Boo's Mansion

The front door to the mansion creaked open on its rusted hinges, followed by a puff of dust as the house's seal was finally broken, fresh air sweeping into the house to replace the stale. It was as if no one had used that door for decades, and had simply let it to rot - though, the inside of the mansion didn't look much better.

Inside stood what must have once been a grand foyer that took up half of the house and stretched all the way up to the third floor of the manor. 'Grand' was the last word any of them would use to describe the place now, however, as it was now desolate and barren. Other than a staircase that led up to the second floor, all that was there were a few decrepit pillars, a green couch whose springs had begun bursting through the cushions, a small, wooden desk with a sign-in book, and a lonely bookshelf pressed up against the far wall. Mario could tell that the floorboards were once painted blue, but by now they were so covered in dust and other grey filth that it was almost impossible to notice. The wallpaper was already grey, however, so it didn't look too much worse for wear, even if it was peeling. Though, there may have been some water damage…

What surprised the group the most, however, was how well-lit the mansion was. They had expected the place to be almost pitch black, or that whatever lights there were would go out the instant they closed the front door behind them, but instead they could see everything perfectly thanks to the light emanating from the bulbs on the chandelier hanging above their heads.

It was the complete opposite of what they were expecting. And yet…

"Brr… did any of you guys just get the chills?" Koopie asked, shivering.

"Yeah… and not the good kind, either," said Bombette, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"Well, we're technically in a haunted house, so we better get used to it," Goommaria said as she walked over to the sign-in book. "So… think we should sign this?"

"I don't know… what if it's one of those books where, if you write someone's name in it, they die!?" Koopie asked frightfully.

"Oh please, those can't be real… right?" asked Goommaria, pen in hand.

The book's pages suddenly began to flip and rattle as a deep laugh emanated from deep inside its spine.

"Gah!" Goommaria gasped she slammed the book shut. "Nevermind… I think I had a cramp in my hand anyways."

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked approvingly.

"So, Shaid said we have to get to the top floor so we can meet her 'master', right?" asked Mario. "Well… as far as I can tell, the stairs don't actually reach the third floor landing for some reason, so we should probably take a look around for a way up there."

"Good idea," Goommaria agreed. "Anything to get us away from this book…"

There wasn't much to explore on the first floor of the building besides a single, solitary door on the far wall, so the group naturally went there first.

"Be careful, everyone," Goommaria said as she put her hand on the doorknob. "They're called 'Boos' for a reason - chances are there's one on the other side just waiting to jump out and scare us."

"Ooooh, why did you have to tell me that?" Koopie moaned. "Now it's going to scare me even worse!"

"Sorry!" Goommaria quickly apologized before slowly creaking the door open - only for there to be no Boo on the other side waiting for them. "Huh, guess I was wrong."

"Darn it… now the anticipation is going to be killing me!" Koopie groaned. "Now I'm going to be walking around waiting for something to scare me until something finally does… please, someone just get it over with!"

"Bleh!" A voice suddenly called out behind them as they each felt a long, cold tongue drag against the backs of their necks.

"Eeeeeep!" Koopie squealed as she ducked into her shell and all her friends simultaneously jumped. "I… I don't know whether I should thank you… or punch you…"

"Bleheheh… you're welcome~" a Boo woman laughed as she floated above the ground. The ghostly woman resembled Shaid in several ways in that both her skin and her hair were both bone-white, but that was where the direct comparisons ended. Unlike the ghostly maid, this Boo's hair was much longer and unkempt, and likely would have swayed in the breeze if the air could have touched her. Also, unlike the restrained and demure expressions of Shaid, this Boo had a constant smile on her face that showed off the sharp fangs that Shaid had kept well-hidden. She was wearing a white sundress whose skirt seemed to conceal whether or not she had legs - though it didn't seem to make much effort in concealing her breasts at all.

"Well? Aren't you going to come inside?" the Boo asked teasingly as she floated through Mario and into the room - causing him to have another involuntary shiver in the process.

"Uh… sure," Mario said before following in behind her. The inside of the room was similarly desolate to the foyer, with nothing but a poorly boarded-up floor, a lone rocking chair, a large vase lying on the floor, and some rotting boxes. "So, do you live here?"

"No, I haunt here," the Boo replied as she 'sat' on the rocking chair, though her rear didn't actually touch the seat. "There's a difference."

"Uh, yeah, sure," Goommaria said somewhat uncomfortably. "Could you help us out a little? We're trying to get to the third floor and there doesn't seem to be any stairs in the foyer that reach that high."

"Oh, that's because there aren't any," the Boo woman replied. "They collapsed a while ago, but we didn't bother getting them fixed since none of us have to walk."

"Well… that doesn't really solve our problem since we're all firmly grounded," Bombette pointed out.

"Oh, I know that," the ghostly girl said, somehow rocking her chair without even moving. "You're not _supposed_ to make it up there normally! That would be way too boring!"

"What? Well, how _are_ we supposed to get up there then?" Mario asked in confusion.

"Easy - all you have to do is pass each of Lady Bow's special 'tests'," she explained with a wink.

"Tests? What tests?" asked Mario. "Do I need to use Boo substitution to pass them?"

"No no, nothing like that!" the Boo cackled at that, each laugh giving the group a good look at her fangs. "You just need to prove that you have all the qualities that Lady Bow wants in a worker, and you'll find your way up to her chambers in no time at all."

"Oh, so this is some kind of weird job interview?" asked Goommaria.

"Kinda - let's just say that Lady Bow doesn't let just anyone work for her," the ghost girl continued. "Each room in the mansion has a test you need to pass, and if you pass them all, you'll be able to get up to the third floor in no-time flat!"

"And let me guess… a lot of those tests are going to involve having sex, aren't they?" Mario asked with a heavy sigh.

"Heheh… I never said that…" the Boo replied, her grin widening even more as her eyes glanced down towards Mario's groin.

"I think I already know where this is going," Mario said as he began taking off his overalls.

"Wait, Mario, what are you doing?!" Koopie gasped in shock. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to!"

"Don't worry, it's fine!" Mario tried to assure her. "I don't really mind, and I have you guys here in case something goes wrong."

"If you say so… just, don't trust her, okay?" Goommaria asked as Mario removed the last of his clothes - aside from his hat, of course.

"Hehehe… you certainly are eager, aren't you?" the Boo asked as she reached out and flicked Mario's already hard cock with her finger. "That lick I gave you must have scared you stiff~"

Mario blushed but didn't say anything, instead simply standing there as the pale woman began to stroke his dick with hands as soft as air.

"Aw, what's the matter? Are you too scared to talk?" the Boo asked teasingly while she used her spare hand to move her hair away from her face. "It's because of my teeth, isn't it? You're afraid that I might sink them into your delicious dick here, aren't you?"

"N-no!" Mario replied, shivering in spite of how much he tried to hide how scared he was. "I know you wouldn't do that."

"Oh yeah?" she asked before moving her mouth forward and biting down with her fangs.

"Yeaaaaaaaoooh, wait," Mario said, cutting off his own scream. "That doesn't actually hurt at all."

"Heheh, phased them right through the skin~" the Boo teased as she stuck her long, slick tongue out and began to rub it along the length of his cock - and this time, he really did feel it. "Don't worry, I promise I won't hurt your adorable little ego here… but only if you stay fun~"

Mario gulped loudly as the Boo took his rod deeper into her mouth, filling his mind with nervous pleasure. He could feel her tongue try to swirl around his dick as she thrusted her head back and forth, but she clearly didn't have that much control over the thing. Instead of dexterously attacking every sensitive spot on his cock, she was instead mostly just shoving his cock against her tongue on the way to her throat. This ended up absolutely drenching Mario's throbbing prick with her drool, which dripped as she furiously increased her pace. The desolate room was soon filled with the sounds of her lips slapping against Mario's groin and her copious spit sloshing around her mouth.

"Mmm… not bad, not bad…" the Boo said as she finally pulled her mouth off his sopping, saliva-strewn sausage. "You taste as good as you look, and you even last more than a minute! The last boy who was here finished before I even touched him!"

"Well, men do sometimes finish early if they're nervous, so I wouldn't be too hard on that guy," Goommaria pointed out.

"Well, it _was_ pretty fun to see him squeal like that, but I personally like it when they last a bit longer~" the Boo said before giving the tip of his cock another sloppy lick. "Because now… we can get to the really fun part! So go on… take a seat!"

"Uh… alright, if you say so," Mario said before sitting down onto the ghost-girl's lap and passing right through it to the rocking chair on the other side. "Brrr… still not used to that chill."

"Aww, what's the matter? Does the baby need his blanky?" the Boo teased before she pulled up her dress and revealed that she did indeed have legs. "No? Good, because we're about to get so hot, you'll miss the cold~"

Mario let out a small gasp as he felt his shaft suddenly pressed in between the Boo's bare thighs, her soft skin caressing its sides as she slowly moved her legs up and own.

"Heheh… you can feel it, can't you?" the Boo asked, glancing back at Mario as her legs kept moving. "That I'm slowly moving your cock closer and closer to my pussy… you can't see it, but it's going to reach it any second now…"

"Yeah… I can feel it... " Mario confirmed, his voice raspy as he imagined his dick lying right outside the entrance to her dripping cunt.

"Yep… any… sec- _boo!_ " she suddenly shouted as she shoved herself onto Mario's length, her wet snatch clamping down so hard it felt like she was trying to strangle his prick. "Ahahaha! The look on your face! So priceless!"

All Mario could do to reply was gasp as he struggled to adjust to the new sensations overwhelming his cock. Her folds were constantly squeezing and pulsing around his prick as her wetness slowly dripped down his prick and pooled on the rocking chair below them, joining the puddle of spit that was already there.

"Oooh, I'm impressed once again! Almost every man cums when I give them a pussy surprise~" she said as she ground herself from side to side, forcing his prick to press even harder against her walls. "It's a shame Lady Bow already has her eyes set on you, or I would have kept you for myself."

"But, you won't, right?" Bombette asked as she cracked her knuckles and jiggled her tits.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your bra in a bunch," the Boo said before finally thrusting up and down. "I'll let your stiff go… but only once he's not stiff anymore~"

Mario simply stayed silent as the white-haired woman rode his dick as hard as she could. Even though she seemed to be a ghost, the Boo's pussy was very much alive, and tried its best to milk every single drop out of him that it could. The rocking chair, predictably, rocked every time the Boo girl thrusted downwards, which forced Mario's hips to thrust upwards the second after she moved away. It didn't take her long to learn the timing well enough that she would thrust down the instant his hips were thrust up, allowing her to bury his cock even deeper into her grasping snatch with every rock.

"And you do an excellent job of digging up my graveyard, too!" the Boo complimented, her hands firmly clasped onto Mario's arms to give her better leverage to fuck him. "You know what? For doing such a good job, I think I'm going to give you a little reward~"

The Boo thrust her sexy body a few more times before she slowly began to fade away into nothingness. She was definitely still there, as evidenced by the slapping sounds and the warm sensations around Mario's prick, but as far as Mario and his friends could see, the only thing touching his dick at the moment was air.

Even without the sight of a beautiful girl bouncing up and down his cock, however, the feeling of her snug snatch milking him for all he was worth was still enough to send him over the edge. After only a few more rocks, Mario felt himself start to unload into the invisible girl on his lap - but, much to his shock, his sperm didn't turn invisible with her. Instead, he was able to watch his cum as it sprayed into her womb and coated the walls of her squirming pussy.

"Well? How's that?" Mario heard her ask as she teasingly moved her hips from side to side and his sperm sloshed around in her womb. "You actually get to see your little ghosts knock me up from the inside! How many times do you get the chance to see that?"

"Not many, I'll admit," Mario said, shaking as the Boo reappeared and lifted herself off Mario's shaft. "So… I passed the test, right?"

"Test?" she asked, letting the skirt of her dress fall back down and obscure her legs. "What test?"

"What!?" Mario and his friends all gasped at once.

"Hey, that's no fair!" Koopie complained. "You promised that Mario-"

"If I recall correctly, I didn't promise anything," the Boo woman swiftly interrupted. "There is indeed a test in this room for you to try and pass… but fucking me isn't going to help, no matter how well you do it~"

"Drat… that's what I get for jumping to conclusions…" Mario said as a Boo from behind him held up a sign that had a picture of a sucker, but quickly vanished upon being seen.

"Bleheheh… don't worry, I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually," the Boo replied as she slowly floated up through the ceiling. "Even stopped clocks like you are right at least twice a day…"

"Well… at least she didn't attack us," Goommaria said, trying to look the bright side. "That's something, right?"

"Maybe, but that's kind of a sad standard to have for 'things going well' if you ask me," Bombette replied, crossing her arms. "So, if that wasn't the 'test' you were supposed to pass, what was it then?"

"I'm not really sure," Mario admitted as he looked around the room again. "There's not much else here besides the weird floorboards and the boxes".

"Well, maybe the test is in here?" Koopie suggested as she walked over to the large vase and rummaged through it. "What the… a blue and-purple-striped sweater? What's this doing here?"

"It smells like… spaghetti," Goommaria said after giving it a few sniffs. "Did this used to belong to you, Mario?"

"Ha ha," the Italian laughed sarcastically as he took the shirt. "Hmm… it seems to be my size."

Mario decided to try it on and was instantly greeted by a strange ethereal voice filling the room.

"After putting on the shirt, you can tell that something is different from the ordinary. As though there's something strange in the air. A chill wind, perhaps? The scent of a decrepit mansion?" the voice said.

"Uh, actually, I'm pretty sure it's the fact that I suddenly have narrator," Mario responded.

"You decided to ignore the beautiful voice for now, and instead observed your surroundings more closely," the voice continued over Mario's annoyed objections. "Loose floorboards… musty boxes… all of them could likely be broken with the right tool… perhaps you could look elsewhere for something that might help?"

"Ahah!" Bombette said triumphantly as she lifted one of the boxes up and found a Boo wearing headphones hiding on the other side. "There you are!"

"The narrator sticks her tongue out and decides that, if you're not going to play along, she might as well leave," the new Boo said, doing exactly as she described before slowly disappearing.

"Why do I get a feeling they're only going to get worse from here?" Bombette asked herself.

"Well, Boos are kind of notorious for messing with people," Goommaria replied. "At best it's just playful joking, but at worst they can be real bullies."

"I guess that'll happen when you can avoid consequences as easily as they can. But, if they know anything about the missing Star Spirits, we'll have to play along with their games for now. " Mario said to himself, taking his sweater back off and tossing it aside. "Come on, let's keep exploring the mansion."

"If you say so…" Koopie said as she followed him out. "Someone stand behind me so no one can sneak up on me again, okay?"

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked loyally behind her.

With nowhere else to explore on the ground floor, Mario and his friends made their way up the rickety stairs to the second floor, each step carefully taken to make sure to avoid any unnecessary splinters and unwanted sudden trips back to the first floor. Much to their surprise and delight, however, everything held the whole climb up - even if the creaking made it sound like it didn't want to.

Once they were safe on the second floor landing, they got a good look around. Similar to the first floor, there wasn't much to look at except for two old wooden doors and some old paintings lining the walls.

"Hmm… somehow, these flowers make this place even creepier," Goommaria said as she passed what used to be a bright and happy picture of a bouquet, though now it had long turned grey and faded. "Hey… how come that frame at the end is just empty?"

"Maybe they wanted to do some redecorating?" Koopie suggested as they walked over to it.

"Well, something like that," the picture frame replied, suddenly shaking.

"Gah!" Koopie gasped in shock, jumping back a little. "Darn… I can't even trust inanimate objects here…"

"Actually, I'm anything but inanimate," the picture frame countered, still shaking. "But I didn't mean to scare you, believe it or not. Frightening strangers is more of my friends' thing than my own."

"Oh… sorry for insulting you, then…" Koopie said apologetically.

"It's quite alright," the frame replied. "I understand that it's hard for normal people to not to be on edge in here. I've heard more than a few wild screams ring out from below over the years - including just a few minutes ago, if I'm correct."

Koopie blushed and turned away that, obviously feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Uh, yeah, anyways…" Goommaria quickly jumped in, changing the the subject. "Why _is_ your painting missing from your frame anyways?"

"Oh, that's because Lady Bow took it out," the voice from the picture frame explained. "You see, I can open up a portal that can take you all the way to the third floor, but I can't as long as my picture is missing. You find my picture, and you get to meet Lady Bow."

"That's it?" Mario asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep, that's it," the frame replied. "Of course, you'll still have to find the picture, and Lady Bow made sure to make that interesting for all of you."

"Of course… her 'tests'," said Goommaria. "I suppose we should keep looking through the rooms then, huh?"

"I guess so," Mario said before opening the first door and walking into another derelict room. This one had a group of armoires lined up against the left wall, a bed frame without a mattress on the right, and a set of windows overlooking the weed-wrapped backyard in the back.

"Hmm… no tests in sight here, either," Goommaria said curiously as they walked into the room.

"Say… do you think any of the Boos actually sleep in this bed?" Koopie asked as she examined the old bedframe.

"Boos don't sleep in beds; they sleep over them," Goommaria explained. "No mattress needed."

"Unless, of course, there's a cute boy over, I'm guessing," Bombette added as she opened up one of the windows. "Find anything yet, guys?"

"Not yet," Mario replied as he headed over the center armoire. "Let me check in-mmmph!"

Mario didn't have time to finish his sentence as he opened the doors of the armoire and a big, curvy Boo woman flopped out of the cupboard and crushed him beneath her heavy body.

"Ooops~" she said playfully as she smothered Mario's face with her massive tits that were barely contained by her skimpy dress. "Did I do that?"

"What the heck?" Goommaria gasped as she turned around. "An Atomic Boo! You girls get off our friend right this instant!"

"Are you sure about that?" the Atomic Boo replied, rubbing her panty-clad groin against the bulge in Mario's overalls. "I think he likes it~"

"Don't make me go off on you," Bombette threatened as her fuse began to burn.

"Oh fine, fine…" the Atomic Boo said as she suddenly became weightless and floated up off the man who was crushed beneath her breasts. "I was going to have to split anyways…"

Mario expected her to 'split' by disappearing or phasing through a wall like the others had, but instead, she disappeared in a burst of smoke; and when the smoke cleared, there were seven Boos with identical white dresses and hairstyles floating where the Atomic Boo once was.

"So, you finally decided to show up," their leader said as she floated up to Mario. "It's rude to keep a lady waiting, you know! Especially if that lady is Lady Bow~"

"Sorry, but this place isn't exactly easy to find," Mario explained as he picked himself up. "We're more than willing to do your Lady's tests now - as soon as we can find one, that is."

"Well then, look no further~" the lead Boo said as she took a record out from behind her back. "Your test for this room is simple - take this record from us, and you're good to go!"

"A record?" Koopie asked in confusion. "Why do we need that?"

"Oh, you don't need it, but a friend of ours in the next room would certainly like it, if you know what I mean~" she said with a wink. "But, before you can do that… you're going to have to take it from us."

The Boos quickly began to spread out, flying through the air and forming a circle that spun around the center of the room. Then, the Boo holding the vinyl record tossed the disk into the air and it fell down in between the breasts of one of the other Boos, hiding it from sight. Mario tried to keep his eye on the Boo who had hidden the record, but they promptly sped up their spinning now that the prize was hidden, and he promptly lost track of her.

"Alright… get to hunting!" one of the Boos announced as they finally came to a stop. "Oh, and no outside help! This test is for Mario and Mario alone!"

"Don't worry, we'll still be here to help in case something goes wrong," Koopie said, placing a reassuring hand on Mario's shoulder. "I'm sure you can do this, though."

"Right…" Mario said before taking a deep breath and stepping forward.

The Boos were frustratingly difficult to tell apart, but Mario could see there were subtle differences between them. Some moved slightly faster, some wiggled their rears a bit more while they flew, and one or two had some distinct laughs. No matter how hard he tried, however, Mario couldn't remember which one it was who had the record.

"Well? Are you going to just stare at us or something?" one of the Boos giggled. "I'd tell you to take a picture, but we aren't exactly the photogenic type."

"Alright, alright," Mario said as he approached one of the Boos. "Here I go…"

The Boo smiled devilishly as Mario reached into her silky dress and shoved his arms in between her soft, plump tits. The ghost woman couldn't help but giggle as he rummaged around her bosom, shaking her tits from side to side as he searched.

"Hmm… doesn't seem to be there," Mario said before pulling his arm back out.

"Are you sure? Maybe you should check again~" the Boo said before shaking her bosom at Mario once again.

The plumber just ignored her, however, and moved onto the next girl who was more than eager to stretch out the hem of her dress and give him direct access to her ample chest.

Mario didn't want to waste time, so he shoved his hand right in and once again found nothing - other than more bulbous breasts, soft skin, and…

"Is that… a belly button piercing?" Mario asked her curiously, his hand way past her breasts at this point.

"No, we don't peirce - we _phase_ ," the Boo corrected. "Go a little lower and you can feel what I've phased through my clit as well~"

"Uh… maybe later," Mario said as he pulled his arm back out and moved onto the next one. "Not in here either… hey, wait a minute! I can't get my arm back out!"

"Huhuhuh, looks like someone got caught in my _Boo_ bytrap!" the boo giggled, pulling off a triple pun. "Don't worry, I'll help you out."

The Boo then grabbed onto Mario's arm and pulled upward, pulling both his arm and her bra out in the process.

"Oooh, you naughty boy you! Stealing a girl's underwear," the Boo laughed, her bust now jiggling even more now that it was unrestrained. "Feel free to keep it, though. Think of it as a consolation prize~"

"No thanks," Mario said, tossing the lacy white garment onto the floor. "I'd much rather have the record, if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself, but I can give you much more than just my bra if you just ask~" the Boo replied with a wink.

"Don't get distracted, Mario!" Koopie cheered from the sidelines. "There's only a few left it could be!"

"Don't worry, I'm still on it," Mario replied before reaching down the dress of the next girl and finally finding something other than breasts. "Hey, I think I've got it!"

Sure enough, Mario pulled his hand back and the vinyl record was there in his fingers.

"Nice one, big boy! You passed the test!" the Boo congratulated as her friends all floated towards her.

"Awesome!" Bombette cheered, pumping her fists. "Wait… what exactly was being tested by this anyways? Mario's ability to find outdated recordings?"

"No, it was to test how well he can handle the female form - and I'd say he passed with flying colors~" the lead Boo replied, causing her friends to break out into snickers. "That's one test down, three to go! Good luck solving the rest, meatbags!"

The Boos then flew into each other to reform the Atomic Boo that crushed Mario and disappeared after giving him one last, collective wink.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that these tests won't be very fair," Koopie said worriedly.

"You're not the only one," Goommaria concurred. "Come on, let's go check out the other room on this floor."

"Bark, bark bark!" Chompy said, running over to Mario and nuzzling her silver-haired head against his leg.

"Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen to me if we keep looking a bit longer," Mario assured her. "I hope, anyways…"

With that, Mario and his friends walked over to the room next door and found themselves in yet another mostly-barren room. The three things that stopped it from being completely empty were a small table with an antique record player sitting on it, a small wooden box, and a Boo floating in front of said box, presumably guarding it.

The Boo in question was dressed a bit more colorfully than the others - instead of all white, she had a tight, black top underneath a looser green top, as well as a pair of black tights she was wearing for pants. On top of that, her arms and neck both had blue and green glow sticks wrapped around them, making her much more luminescent than the other Boos had been so far.

"A Boo wearing glowsticks?" Gommaria asked in confusion as the group walked over to her. "Doesn't the light annoy your skin at all?"

"Nah, light doesn't do that as long as it's in spooky colors," the Boo replied dryly. "I kind of wish it did, though - at least that would be interesting."

"What do you mean by that?" Koopie asked curiously.

"I'm talking about how boring it is to guard this stupid box!" she replied. "A girl like me shouldn't be in here collecting dust like some old lamp, especially not on a night like this! I should be out dancing, meeting new people, having fun! Not… whatever this is!"

"Well, why don't you just leave?" asked Bombette.

"I can't… Lady Bow said I can't leave this room, and I especially can't do it while there's someone here who might steal what's in this chest," she replied, eyeing Mario and his friends suspiciously.

"Uh, well... if you can't leave the room, then why don't you just bust a move in here?" Mario asked as he headed over to the record player and inserted the vinyl disk from the last room. "I've got just the song to help you get started."

It took a few good turns of the crank attached to the record player to get the contraption going, but once it did, it started to emit cheery, if creepily static-filled, music. Mario had hoped that she'd get taken in by the music and start dancing away from the box, but much to his disappointment, she didn't do anything but keep floating there at her post.

"What's the matter?" he asked, confused. "Aren't you going to dance?"

"What's the point?" she asked in response. "I mean, yeah, I like dancing, but there's not really much point if you're doing it alone."

"I could dance with you if you'd like!" Koopie said, stepping forward and shaking her shell around awkwardly.

"Hmm, I think I'll pass," the raver Boo said before floating over to Mario. "You, on the other hand, look like you would make an excellent dance partner…"

"Alright, fine…" Mario said with a sigh of resignation. "Let's get started then."

"Now that's what I like to hear~" she said before taking Mario by the hand and leading him to the center of the room.

Once there, the Boo wasted no time dropping to the floor so her white sneakers could start tearing up their makeshift dancefloor, sending plumes up into the air as Mario tried his best to keep up.

He wasn't sure if it was his amnesia at work, but Mario couldn't remember any dance moves to help keep his new 'partner' distracted while his other partners moved to open the chest the Boo was guarding. The raver Boo didn't seem mind, however, as she was more than eager to show off her own moves for Mario to copy. She was quite quick on her feet for a girl who spent almost all of her time in the air, and she seemed determined to use that skill to show off her fit body as much as possible.

"Come on, open up…" Bombette said quietly to herself as she tried to open the mysterious chest. "Dammit, it's locked!"

"Hold on, let me try something," Koopie whispered as she took Bombette's place. "I've got a bobby pin, and I've been locked out of my own home more than once…"

"Hey… what are you looking at?" the Boo dancing with Mario asked when she realized he wasn't staring at her.

"Oh, nothing, just… it's… hard to look at you for very long…" he replied nervously.

"Ooooh, I think I know that you mean~" the Boo replied as she stepped closer. "Don't worry, I don't mind one bit. Feel free to stare as much as you want!"

By then she was so close that her breasts were starting to press up against Mario's chest, so he didn't have much choice but to stare deep into her blue eyes as she moved rhythmically to the beat of the music. Mario tried leaning back a little bit to give her more space, but the Boo simply leaned forward with him, her tits jiggling ever so slightly against his chest as she shook her shoulders back and forth. Eventually, Mario tried to lean himself back, but the Boo seemed reluctant to cede even an inch and relished the feeling of their bodies pressing even harder together.

"See what I mean?" the raver Boo asked sultrily, her lips only a few inches from Mario's as they glowed purple with the light from her glowsticks. "Having a dance partner is so much more fun, isn't it?"

"Yeah… it's certainly exciting…" Mario gulped, hoping she wouldn't try to take this too far beyond just dancing.

"Oh, I can tell!" the Boo said as she reached a hand down and started massaging Mario's cock through his overalls. "You know… we can go find someplace more private to dance if you'd like. Not all my moves are best shown in mixed company~"

"Well… I'm not so sure about that…" Mario replied, not moving her hand away. "I think we should take things slow…"

"Slow?" she asked seductively, her body slowing as she spoke, but still pressing hard against him. "It's not usually my style… but if it's what you like, I can go as slow as you like~"

"Bingo!" Koopie suddenly said triumphantly as the chest unlocked. "Quick, open it up before she notices!"

"Already on it!" Bombette replied as she kicked the lid open. "It's a… hundred-pound weight?"

"Huh?" the raver Boo grunted as she turned around and saw what happened. "Dammit! I've been tricked by the power of music again! That's probably the only reason those jerks put that thing in the room with me…"

"Alright… on the count of three…" Goommaria said as she and Bombette clutched the handle on top of the weight. "One… two… three… heave!"

The weight popped out of the box and landed on the floor with a loud thud, shaking the whole room and sending the dust that covered everything flying.

"I just hope Lady Bow doesn't punish me too bad for my failure…" the raver Boo whined, doing the exact opposite of raving. "She might make me get rid of my glowsticks, or worse… make we switch to red and orange ones!"

"Aw, I'm sure it won't be so bad! I'm sure she'll be forgiving," Koopie said when trying to offer a comforting hand on her shoulder, but accidentally tripped when she passed through the Boo's body instead.

"Maybe… but even if she would get mad at me… I'll be fine as long as you guys don't figure out how to use that thing," the raver Boo said, perking up a little. "See you later, losers! Oh, and thanks again for the dance, handsome~"

And with that, the raver Boo began to slowly disappear while giving Mario one last look at her wiggling booty before vanishing completely.

"She kinda has a point, you know," Goommaria pointed out. "We might have passed this little 'test', but that's not going to do us any good unless we can pass the next one."

"Well, that one Boo said that there's a test in every room, right?" asked Mario. "Well, I don't think this weight is going to help much in the room with the vase, but… maybe we missed something in the main foyer we can use it on?"

"That sounds like it's worth a shot," Koopie replied. "Do you think you girls can carry the weight all the way downstairs?"

"No… problem!" Goommaria grunted as she struggled to help lift the hundred pounds of iron while Bombette stood there with her hand on it casually. "We've got it!"

Together, the group headed back down the rickety stairs and placed the weight by the front door of them mansion, doing so gently lest the entire building collapse on them.

"Alright, we're here…" Goommaria said, panting profusely. "Now we just need to figure out where to use it…"

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy suddenly barked, wagging her tail and nose pointed towards the ceiling.

"Huh? What are you looking at up there?" Mario asked, craning his neck upwards.

"I think she's looking at… the chandelier?" Koopie said, raising an eyebrow.

"No, not the chandelier! The hook attached underneath it!" Goommaria said, pointing to the bottom of the light fixtures. "It looks big enough to hold the weight."

"You don't honestly think that thing could hold it though… right?" Bombette asked skeptically.

"Well, that thing probably already weighs a ton… what's an extra hundred pounds going to do?" Goommaria asked, only partly nervous. "Though, I'm not even sure yet how we'd even get the weight up there at this point."

"Yeah, it's not like any of us can fly," Koopie said sadly before Chompy cut in with her trademark "Bark bark bark!"

Before anyone could react, the Chain Chomp swung her tail behind her several times, tossed it up into the air using nothing but her rear, latched onto the hook on the chandelier, and began tugging it towards the ground. It was clearly a bit of a hard pull, however, so Bombette and Goommaria both joined in to help pull it down.

As the chandelier was forced ever downwards, the foyer began to rumble as unseen gears attached to the chandelier began to turn. It didn't take them long to notice that, the further the chandelier lowered, the more the solitary bookshelf in the room moved to the side, revealing a hidden stone door that was hidden behind it.

"Well, what do you know?" Mario said as he walked over to it. "That was it after all! Can you girls get the weight attached so we don't get stuck down there?"

"Waaaay ahead of you," Bombette said as she lifted the weight up and placed it on the hook. "Let's head on down!"

"Looks like this leads to the basement," Koopie said as they entered another barren room with nothing but a box, a chandelier, and a staircase in it. "Hey, look, another box! Do you think another weight's inside?"

"I hope not! I just lost a lot of weight, and I don't think it would be healthy for me to gain it back so quickly…" Goommaria complained, stretching her back.

"Well, let's check it out anyways," Mario said before walking over to it and opening it up. "Huh… all there this a note that says 'Gullible is written on the ceiling'."

"It is?" Bombette asked as she looked up just in time for the chandelier to start falling "Gaaaaah!"

The Bob-Omb's friends quickly started screaming too and dashed to shield their heads - only for the collision to never come.

"Huh?" Koopie grunted as she peeked back out of her shell. "What happened?"

"Eheheh…." a group of unseen women laughed, the chandelier dangling only an inch away from Bombette's head.

"Hey, that wasn't even funny!" Mario shouted over the laughter, though they didn't seem to deter them from laughing their invisible asses off. "What are these girls' deals, anyways? How can they keep turning invisible and passing through stuff? Are they actual ghosts?"

"No, but they'd like people to think they were," Goommaria said as they all carefully got out from underneath the chandelier. "They're Mono, just like everyone else. They live, they eat, they die… they're just made from the same stuff ghosts are, so they can do crazy stuff like that."

"Wait… so you mean ghosts really exist in this world?" Mario asked curiously as he pulled open the door to the basement.

"Yeah, of course they do," Bombette replied. "Don't they exist where you came from?"

"That's… a very good question," Mario replied while they all walked into the chilly cellar. The room inside was only barely lit by a buzzing light bulb on the ceiling, but they could tell that it was absolutely cramped down there. There were mattresses, grandfather clocks, bed frames, dressers, and just about every furnishing in between was pressed against the dusty walls down there.

"Well, it looks like we know where all the furniture around here is being kept," Koopie said to herself as they walked through. "I wonder if they cleared everything out up there just for our little 'tests'."

"I think it was probably all there when they bought the mansion," said Goommaria. "They absolutely love buying run down, creepy places and just… floating around them on the off-chance someone walks by. Plus, they have some kind of phobia of cleaning equipment, so they probably liked a place that hadn't been properly cleaned or sorted in a while."

"Is that really what they do all day?" asked Mario.

"No, but I guarantee you we're making more than a few of these women's nights just by being here," Goommaria replied as they finally reached the other side of the room and pulled open the door to the next one. "Oh look, another box… how much you want to bet that this one is trapped or guarded too?"

"I'm guessing it's going to be guarded," Mario said as he followed in.

"No way, I bet the room's going to be another trap," said Bombette.

"Well, I think it's-eeep!" Koopie said, cutting herself off with a scream as the door behind her fell to the ground and disappeared, leaving nothing but a barren wall in its wake. "Oh my… that can't be good."

"Eh, it's not all bad," Bombette replied with a shrug. "At least I was right."

"Well, hopefully that won't be the last victory we have here," Mario replied as he reached the lonely box in the center of the room. "Let's get this open and find a way out of here."

Wary of any more tricks, Mario slowly opened the lid of the chest and found… a pair of green boots, just about his size.

"Shoes? What are we supposed to do with shoes?" asked Mario.

"Wait a second… those aren't just any shoes!" Goommaria said, walking up behind him. "Those are Super Boots!"

"Super Boots?" Mario repeated, confused. "What makes them so super?"

"Well, do you remember that power jump badge mi Abuela gave you when we first met?" she asked. "Well, this is a bit like that, except you can use these easily all the time, and they're just plain tough shoes to boot! Er, pun not intended."

"Well, I guess we could use something like this," Mario said as he reached down to pick them up, only for the right boot to suddenly rise up and hit him in the face. "Ow! What the…"

"Heheheh… sorry, my foot must have slipped," a female voice said as a Boo in a white tank top and shorts slowly appeared out of nowhere, wearing the Super Boots.

"Hey, careful with those!" Goommaria warned as she went over to check that Mario was okay. "Those things are dangerous, you know!?"

"What? I was just giving him a better look at my lovely _boo_ ts," the Boo teased as she floated up out of the box. "That is why you opened the box, right? To get a look at them?"

"Actually, I was kinda hoping I'd get the chance to take those with me, if you don't mind," Mario replied, rubbing his cheek.

"Oh, so you want them for yourself, huh?" she asked, raising an alabaster eyebrow. "Well, are you sure you want _these_ boots? They're nice and all, but my friends all have nice pairs too~"

The Boo woman then put two fingers between her lips and whistled as loud as she could, summoning over half a dozen more Boos from the walls, each wearing outfits identical to the first Boo and wearing green shoes similar to - but not exactly like - the boots the Boo over the box was wearing.

"Uh, no, we'd just like the Super Boos, please," Mario countered even though he knew where this was likely heading already.

"Are you sure?" the Boo wearing the Super Boots asked as she floated towards the circle that had formed around Mario. "Why don't we give you a good look at them all before you make your final decision."

The circle then began to spin around Mario and his friends, moving so fast that none of them could properly keep track of which Boo was which.

"Alright, do you still want those Super Boots?" one of the random Boos asked as the circle finally came to a stop. "Well then, you're going to have to find them!"

"Not this unmerry-go-round again…" Bombette sighed to herself. "I'm guessing that Mario's the only one who's allowed to try and find them, right?"

"You got it, Shrapnelrella," another Boo replied. "But look on the dark side; at least you were right~"

"Augh… I hate it when I'm right," Bombette groaned as she walked over to a corner and sat down with her friends, leaving Mario alone to hunt down the right shoes.

"Don't worry, girls, I'll try and get this over with quickly," Mario tried to reassure them. "Now then… which one of you has the real pair?"

At first, Mario thought this was going to be easy compared to the record challenge, but he quickly realized that he didn't get as good of a look at the original pair of boots as he thought. Every single time he thought he spotted the right pair, he would glance over to the next Boo in the circle and start rethinking his decision.

"Huhuhuh… looks to me like someone's a little bit lost~" the Boo whose shoes Mario was currently looking at.

"Come now, I don't think you're giving him enough credit," the one to her right cut in. "The only thing he's getting lost in is our thighs~"

"Uhu, I see! So you're doing all this just to get a good look at our delicious legs, are you?" the Boo above Mario asked as she spread her legs wide, giving Mario an even better look at her inner thighs and groin. "Well then, why don't I let you get a better look at what's on the menu?"

"That, uh, won't be necessary," Mario said, backing off. "I think I know which one of you has the real pair of Super Boots."

"Oh really?" one of the Boos giggled as Mario walked over to her. "Oh, this should be good…"

Undeterred, Mario knelt down and took off the ghost woman's shoes, leaving her feet bare as he tried them on himself.

"Well? Do you feel any more powerful?" Koopie called out from the corner.

"No, not really…" Mario replied. "Though, the green makes me feel a bit like I'm my brother."

"Eeeeeh, you picked the wrong pair!" the shoeless Boo shouted as all her friends laughed. "Better luck next time, meatboy!"

"Drat!" Mario said as he moved to take off the shoes, only to be interrupted when he felt the Boo's bare foot latch onto his groin. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, just keeping my foot busy," the Boo said with a casual shrug as her soft foot began to move up and down his concealed cock. "I've got to do something to keep them warm now that you've so callously stolen my boots, after all~"

"Right… I'll just… keep going then," Mario said as he tried to ignore her, though that grew to be much harder when the Boo phased through his overalls and he felt the soft bottom of her foot press against his bare cock.

"By all means… don't mind me~" the Boo insisted even as her toes played with the tip of Mario's prick.

"Of course…" Mario grunted, struggling to concentrate as he walked over to the next Boo in the circle and tried on her shoes as well.

"Well, as much as I like your taste in footwear, you chose wrong again!" the newly-deshoed Boo said. "I hope you're the kind of boy who prefers two feet to just one~"

"Ah!" Mario gasped as he felt a second bare foot press up against the other side of his dick, and they began moving up and down in tandem with one another. "Don't worry… I've always been attached to two feet myself, so… this shouldn't be a problem!"

"Are you completely sure about that?" the one on the right asked teasingly. "Because it feels like your precum is getting all over my toes right now… getting them all sticky, and making your dick even stickier as we give it a nice foot massage~"

"Oh, I know something that might help!" another Boo from the circle said as she turned around and pointed her rear towards Mario. Staring at it, Mario could see it stretch against her tight shorts just before she gave it a healthy smack that sent it jiggling. "How about you focus on this instead? That way, you won't be thinking about their feet!"

"That doesn't really help…" Mario replied, his cock throbbing reflexively in his pants.

"Really? Maybe I should shake it up and down instead," the Boo said before doing just that. "How's that work for you?"

"Can… can I just take off your shoes, please?" Mario grunted, trying to look away from the bouncing bottom in front of him.

"Suit yourself!" the Boo replied before kicking off her shoes. "Oh, and by the way - you were wrong again, and you know what that means~"

Mario could only grunt in reply as he felt a third foot press up against his rod and start moving up and down. He tried his best to ignore this one too, but now there was so much pressure on his groin that he could barely move.

"Heheheh… looks like someone can't move~" one of the Boos laughed evilly. "What's the matter? Do you need a foot?~"

"I think he's good on that front," another Boo replied, now focusing on swirling the bottom of her foot around the tip of Mario's trapped dick. "What I think he needs is a nice orgasm to get him to calm down. Maybe then he'll finally be able to concentrate~"

"No… what I need… is to find the right pair of shoes," Mario grunted, only to be knocked down onto his rear.

"Face it, boy; you're not going anywhere," the third Boo countered as the rest of their friends removed their shoes as well. "Why don't you just sit back, relax, and we'll spook that troublesome cum right out of you~"

"But I… I…" Mario stammered, only to be cut off as he felt the rest of the Boo's feet start stroking his rod. It was a very tight fit, but every single one of the seven Boos managed to touch him at least a little bit, making sure no inch went unmassaged as he writhed on the floor.

"Huhuhuh… how pathetic!" another Boo laughed as her foot stroked the center of his dick. "He doesn't even have the courage to stop some pretty girls from giving him a footjob… are you really that desperate for pleasure? Or… maybe you just like the thrill of it?"

"No… I…" Mario grunted as he was reduced to a babbling mess on the floor, unable to focus on anything besides the army of feet massaging his cock. The soft skin on the bottom of their feet felt incredibly good against his dick, even though they were being incredibly rough with it. It was as if their feet had never been set on the ground before in their entire lives.

"Don't worry, it's okay if you like being bullied~" one of the Boos assured him as she teased his sack. "Some boys come all the way through the forest just to have us do this to them, so you're practically getting the VIP treatment."

"Nah, more like the trash treatment," another Boo cut in, her foot on the side of Mario's dick. "Lady Bow is the only VIP around here, so he's lucky we even pay him any attention at all!"

"I don't know about that… I'd bully this boy even if Lady Bow hadn't told us to~" another Boo said as she licked her lips.

All this stimulation proved to be too much for Mario, and he soon found himself ejaculating inside something that he hadn't in a long time - his own pants.

"Hehehe, feel him go, girls!" the lead Boo giggled as she felt Mario absolutely plaster all of their feet. "I guess he couldn't stand up to us after all~"

"Alright, alright, you girls had your fun," Bombette said as she and her friends got up from the corner. "Now leave Mario alone or you'll find out what it's like to be real ghosts real soon."

"O-or we might just force you girls to leave," Koopie cut in, tempering her language. "But either way… you need to stop tormenting him now!"

"Oh, don't worry, we're done for now," the lead Boo said as they all removed their feet from Mario's underwear - each naturally leaving the sperm behind to dappen his boxers even more. "And good news; he passed the test with flying colors! Or rather, flying varying-shades-of-white, but still… he did it!"

"Wait, what?" Goommaria asked in confusion. "But he didn't find the Super Boots!"

"Oh, but that wasn't the test, mush brain," the lead Boo countered as she picked up the real pair of Super Boots and handed them to Mario. "The test was to see how submissive he was, and I must say… you live up to Lady Bow's tastes perfectly~"

"Thanks… I guess," Mario replied awkwardly.

"You're welcome, fleshy boy~" the lead Boo replied as they all floated towards the ceiling. "If you ever want us to step on you again, remember… our feet are always free~"

"I'll… keep that in mind," Mario said as he slowly stood back up off the ground.

"Hey, I think I just realized something kind of important…" Koopie spoke up. "They didn't give us a new door when they left…"

"Well shit… that's not good," Bombette said as Chompy whined next to her

"I'm thinking that we're going to have to use the Super Boots to get out somehow," Mario guessed as he began taking off his shoes again. "Just… give me a moment to change into them… and some new clothes…"

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy suddenly barked as Mario removed his overalls and boxers, and she began to lap up all the excess sperm that had pooled inside his underwear.

"Whoa there!" Mario gasped as he felt her long tongue lap along the sides of his deflating prick. "Thanks for the cleanup, but we're really going to have to play later!"

"Hmm…" the Chain Chomp girl whined as she gave her last lick, but she nonetheless backed off long enough for Mario to get changed.

"Alright, they're on," Mario announced as he stretched his toes around his new shoes. "I still don't feel any different, though."

"Maybe you should try jumping or stomping in them, or something," Bombette suggested.

"Okay, here goes…" Mario said before stomping the floor, causing it to collapse in on itself.

"Gyaaaah!" they all howled out at once as they plummeted into the room below them, landing in a big pile in middle of what appeared to a convenience store hidden underneath the manor.

"Oh my!" gasped the Boo who was running the shop as the dust slowly cleared. She wasn't dressed as skimpily as the other Boos they had seen floating around, and was instead wearing a long-sleeved white shirt, long white jeans, and a white apron over that as well. Her hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, and she didn't seem to bother hovering more than an inch off the ground. "That might be the first time a fleshy has ever gotten the jump on me…"

"Well, it was more of a fall on you…" Goommaria groaned as they slowly stood up. "Sorry for crashing in like that."

"Oh, no, it's fine!" the Boo shopkeeper said, quickly turning away as Gommaria tried to look her in the eye. "I'm sure that ceiling was bound to cave in eventually anyways…"

"That's… surprisingly understanding," Bombette said, dusting herself off. "Oh, is this a store down here? With fresh food!? Awesome! Do any of you guys want to grab something to eat?"

"Oh, well, actually…" the Boo interrupted before any of Bombette's partners could reply. "Lady Bow said that I can't sell you anything until you complete all her tests… and you're definitely here early."

"Aw, are you sure?" Koopie asked as she walked around to get a better look at the Boo's face. "We promise we won't take much."

"Eeep!" the Boo suddenly squeaked as she blushed, covered her face, and turned invisible. "I'm sorry, but orders are orders! Just… come back after you talk with Lady Bow!"

"Alright, alright, calm down!" Goommaria assured her. "Can you at least show us how we can back upstairs at least?"

A button over by the cashier's counter suddenly clicked and stairs descended from the ceiling, leading back to the area full of old junk the group ran into when they first entered the basement.

"Alright, thanks for the help!" Mario said as they walked back to the foyer. "We'll let you know when we're done, okay?"

"Okay… good luck on the rest of the tests…" she said with a whimper as she slowly reappeared.

What Mario and his friends couldn't see, however, was that as soon as all their backs were turned the Boo shopkeeper's face shifted from a shy and demure expression to one of pure lust. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as she began panting heavily, and a hungry smile spread across her lips while she pretended to stroke a dick with her hands. Although none of them could see her do it, she was clearly reveling at poking fun at them behind their backs.

Sensing that something was up, Mario glanced back at her over his shoulder. By then the Boo had already turned invisible, however, so he just assumed the feeling he felt was just paranoia and kept on walking - only for the Boo to reappear with an even lewder expression, her eyes rolled back in faux-pleasure while her long tongue drooled all ever her chin and her hands were both flashing 'v' signs with their fingers, her body practically trembling with lust. This time, it was Chompy who glanced back at her, and she managed to move fast enough to get a good look at the shopkeeper. The Chain-Chomp girl wasn't too offended, however, and simply copied her expression as a way of saying 'goodbye' as she walked up the stairs

"I hope they come back… it'd sure be nice to play with another toy for once~" the shopkeeper said to herself as Mario and his friends finally disappeared from sight.

"She seemed to be a bit shy for a Boo," Bombette commented as they walked.

"Actually, that was partly my fault; I forgot that Boos actually really don't like it when you look them directly in the eye," Goommaria explained. "That's actually one of their few weaknesses,"

"Wait, so they're afraid of eye-contact and cleaning products?" asked Bombette. "And they make fun of us for being cowardly…"

"Hey, careful!" Koopie cut in, shushing Bombette. "We don't want to make our hosts angry, right?"

"Right, right…" Bombette said, annoyed, over the sound of giggling in the background. "So, now that we have the shoes, what are we supposed to do with them? I don't think they're powerful enough for us to jump to the third floor, and even if they were we'd still have to get the rest of us up there somehow."

"Good point…" Mario said, stroking his chin. "Well, we never did figure out what the test in the room with the rocking chair was, and it had some pretty weird looking floorboards. Maybe we could try the same trick again there?"

"Okay, but try not to collapse the entire floor this time" Koopie advised. "We barely avoided getting splinters the last time."

"I'll try my best," Mario said as they entered the room in question. "Alright, here goes!"

Mario's feet came down on the floorboards with a loud thud, followed shortly by a loud crack as the wood gave way and he fell into the room below.

"Well? How is it down there?" Koopie called down the newly-created hole. "Are you okay? Wait, maybe I don't want to know… if you're dead, please don't tell us!"

"Don't worry, I'm fine," Mario replied. "I think I'm in some kind of library beneath the manor."

"Is it safe?" asked Goommaria.

"It's dusty," he replied.

"Of course…" Bombette mumbled to herself. "Be ready to catch me, okay?"

The Bob-Omb then cannonballed her way down the hole and into Mario's waiting arms - followed shortly by Goommaria, Koopie, and Chompy jumping down as well. Mario may have had Super Boots, but he didn't have a super spine or super legs, so he quickly collapsed onto the ground under a pile of soft bodies and Koopie's shell.

"Ooops! Sorry about that!" Goommaria quickly apologized, her rear sitting atop Mario's head.

"Don't worry… it's fine," Mario insisted as he crawled his way out from under his friends. "So, now that we've passed that 'test', what do you suppose the next one is? Reading comprehension?"

"I hope not; I always got the worst scores on that when I was a hatchling," said Koopie.

"Hey, wait a second…" Bombette said as she stared up at the top of one of the many bookshelves that lined the room. "I think I see some kind of painting up there… it looks like a Boo in a fancy dress drinking some tea with her eyes closed."

"Really?" Koopie asked as she glanced up to where Bombette was looking. "Oh, and it doesn't have a frame either! That must be the one we're looking for! Now, how do we get it down from there? Do any of you see any lad-"

"Bark!" Chompy swiftly interrupted before lashing her tail out and pulled the parchment down.

"I suppose that works too~" Koopie smiled as she patted Chompy lovingly on the head. "Thank you very much!"

"Bark bark!" Chompy replied with a blush, her tail wagging.

"Finally!" Bombette sighed with relief. "Now, let's get out of here so we can finally meet this 'Lady Bow' woman people keep bombing on about! Er, wait… how do we get out of here?"

The group quietly looked around and noticed that there weren't any doorways in the room, and the hole in the ceiling was too far away for them to reach.

"Oh right, Boos don't use doors…" Goommaria mumbled to herself. "Well… there has to be some way out of here, right? I mean, this couldn't just be some kind of cruel trap, could it? Eheh…"

The group went silent for a moment and heard the soft sound of giggling from all around them.

"Oh no! I don't want to have to eat old, moldy words to survive!" Koopie said, starting to panic. "I don't even like eating my own words!"

"Calm down, calm down," Bombette said, trying to sound as soothing as she could. "I'm sure there's a way out of here somewhere, we just have to look!"

The group quickly fanned out and began searching through the library until Mario spotted some lines in the wallpaper.

"Hey, I think I found a door!" Mario said before tearing away the paper and revealing a bricked-up passageway. "... nevermind."

"Wait, hold on a sec," Bombette said as her fuse burned and she pulled back her fist.

With a 'boom' so loud it shook all the dust off the books in the library, the Bob-Omb smashed through the wall and back into the storage area of the basement, across the room from where they originally got the Super Boots.

"I guess that works too!" Koopie said through her own coughs as the dust cleared. "Hey, wait… why didn't we just have Bombette smash through the floorboards herself earlier?"

"Well, because, uh… oops," Mario replied.

"Eh, don't beat yourself up about it," Bombette said, lightly punching him in the shoulder. "We have the painting, right? All we have to do now is return it to its frame, and we're as good as Goldbob!"

Bombette wasted no time in leading her partners upstairs to the frame and slipped the painting inside, at which point the Boo in the portrait opened her eyes.

"Ahhh… this is so much better," the woman in the painting spoke as she put her teacup back down. "Thank you so much for returning me back to my frame. I feel practically naked without it."

"Huh, so you're actually a painting," Mario said, scratching his head. "I was actually expecting you to just be another Boo in hiding."

"Really? Haven't you ever seen a ghost painting before?" the painting asked curiously, to which Mario shook his head. "That's surprising; one of the greatest artists of all time were ghosts, you know. Women like Van Ghoul, Moaning Lisa, and Frida Gallow all have their artwork in museums around the world, and you can still talk to them to this day."

"Er, sorry!" Mario quickly apologized. "I kinda got a hit on the head recently, so there's a few gaps in my memory."

"Apology accepted," the Boo painting said before taking another sip of her tea. "Now then, you are more than welcome to use my portal to get to the third floor."

"Thank you," Mario said politely before looking around in front of him. "Where is the portal exactly?"

"Just like the ones at Peach's Castle!" Bombette explained. "Oh, right, memory loss… just, take my hand and follow me."

The next thing Mario knew, Bombette and his other friends jumped into the portrait and emerged from another, identical portrait on the third floor landing, right outside a pair of large, ornate wooden doors.

"Please say 'hello' to Lady Bow for me, would you?" the painting said behind them as they stood up. "And good luck on completing her quest."

"Quest?" asked Mario. "What quest?"

"Oh! Perhaps I said too much!" the painting replied. "Why don't you head inside and find out for yourself?"

"Alright… but if this is a trap, don't be surprised if you wake up one day with a moustache," Bombette said as she followed her friends through the pair of large doors.

On the other side, they found themselves in another dusty room, though they could tell that it was much better kept than the rest of the rooms in the mansion. The silky, black sheets on the bed in the center of the room were clearly well-laundered and the antique vases were kept shiny and clean. Above the room sat two glittering chandeliers whose diamonds that hung below the unlit candles helped disperse the dim moonlight that was coming in from outside. In one corner of the room was a relatively new-looking television set and, in the other, a desk covered with makeup set up in front of a mirror.

"Ah, so you have finally arrived," Shaid said as she suddenly appeared in the center of the room. "Very good. Now, without further ado, allow me to introduce my master… the ever lovely Lady Bow!"

"Gwahahaha!" cackling voice suddenly rang out, filling the room from seemingly all directions in a way Mario was learning was very characteristic of Boos. "So, you've finally arrived, eh? You certainly took your sweet time."

Mario looked up towards the ceiling just in time to see another Boo start to appear, though this one looked a lot different than the others. For starters, while most of the Boos had been almost universally monochrome with white skin, white hair, and white clothing, this Boo was actually sporting a variety of colors. Her skin was a light green and her short hair was a complimentary dark green. Said hair was adorned with two red bows, one on the left side of her head and one on the right, and she was wearing a dark black dress that contrasted sharply with the pure white stockings she wore underneath.

What stuck out most to Mario, however, was the fact that she wasn't wearing any shoes. He supposed that she didn't really need them if she could float, but that just made him wonder why so many other Boos were wearing them.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't really have much choice when it came to the time," Koopie replied. "We had that awful forest to get through, and then your tests...:"

"Speaking of, what was up with those tests anyways?" Bombette cut in. "Were you trying to just test our patience or something?"

"Hmmph! Of course not!" Bow said as she took out a pink fan and began fanning herself with it. "I was merely seeing if Mario here truly lived up to his reputation, and if he had what it took to become one of my employees. After all, everyone who works for me needs to be clever, strong, good with women's bodies, and most importantly… submissive."

"So… that was all just some kind of extended job interview?" Mario asked in confusion.

"I suppose that is one way to look at it," Lady Bow replied, closing her fan and floating down closer to Mario. "And I must say, you met all of my expectations wonderfully… even if you could use a few better screams of terror."

"That's great and all, but we still don't know what exactly we're being hired for," Goommaria pointed out.

"Don't worry, your task is so simple that not even you simpletons could fail to complete it as long as you stay focused," Bow replied, blinking her long eyelashes. "As you are likely aware by now, I am a lady, and as such, it is my duty to oversee the land I own and all who reside in it. This includes the manor, Forever Forest, and a small town east of here called Gusty Gulch. It's a farming town full of Boos who actually like the sunlight, the weirdos. But, as much as I disagree with their tastes, they have every right to be there."

"Cool, but what does that have to do with us?" asked Bombette

"Well, my subjects are being driven from their homes as we speak… or worse," Bow replied, her expression turning even more grim. "A monster of a woman calling herself the 'invincible' Tubba Blubba has been raiding Gusty Gulch from her nearby castle and has been… eating whatever Boos she finds."

"Wait, eating!?" Mario gasped. "But… how?"

"She's a Clubba - their big mouths can eat just about anything. Even us," Bow replied. "We've tried stopping her ourselves, but not matter what we do, we can't seem to harm her. She says that it's because she's invincible, but I know that isn't true. She must have a weakness somewhere, and you… are going to find it for me and defeat her once and for all."

"We would absolutely love to help you, Ms. Bow," Goommaria began to say before Bow cut her off with "That's _Lady_ Bow to you!"

"Right… Lady Bow," Goommaria continued as respectfully as she could. "We would love to help, but I'm afraid we might not have the time. You see, Queen Bowsa is currently trying to take over the world, and we're trying to rescue all the Star Spirits she's captured to stop her."

"Hmmph, and you think I didn't know that?" Bow asked, turning her cosmetic-covered face away in disgust. "That's partly why I summoned _you_ here Mario, and not some random mercenary I knew I couldn't trust. I knew that you and I would be able to help us achieve both our goals."

"What are you talking about?" Mario asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, yes! Shaid, if you would," Bow said, gesturing to her maid.

"Yes, my Lady," Shaid replied before taking out a red button and pressing it.

A second later and the candles on the chandeliers suddenly lit up and a large, metal cage was lowered from the ceiling. Several cackling, white Boos floated down with cage, making faces at whatever was inside.

"Hey, is that…" Goommaria mumbled as she tried to get a good look at what was in the cage. "It is! It's a Star Spirit."

Sure enough, standing there awkwardly in the middle of the cage was a man with brown hair, purple skin, reading glasses, a short moustache, and bookish green clothing with little stars patterned on his pants.

"Why, hello there, Mario," the man greeted, nervously adjusting his glasses. "My name is Skolar. I'm sorry to meet under these unfortunate circumstances, but I'm afraid I've been captured… Again."

"Yes, this starry fellow managed to escape from Tubba Blubba's capture, only to get lost in Forever Forest," Bow explained. "Fortunately for him, we came along and rescued him."

"It looks more like you're holding him hostage…" Koopie pointed out nervously.

"A rather small detail, I assure you," Bow countered. "What matters is that he is staying in our care until our Blubba problem has been dealt with."

"Hey, that's not fair!" Bombette complained. "You can't just keep him prisoner like this to make us do what you want!"

"Well, what are you going to do? Tell Prince Peach on me?" Bow teased with a flutter of her fan. "Besides, if it wasn't for us, he probably would have been captured by Tubba Blubba again anyways, so you owe us for saving him!"

"Well… I guess we would have ended up fighting Tubba Blubba anyways," Koopie pointed out, but her friends still looked distrustful.

"You're not taking advantage of him or anything while he's here though, right?" Goommaria asked suspiciously.

"Of course not," Bow quickly replied. "Well, other than innocent Boo fun, of course."

"Boo!" one of the ghost girls floating around Skolar shouted as she lifted her shirt and flashed the Starman her tits.

"Gya!" Skolar gasped as he backed away.

"Boo!" another Boo said behind him as she lifted her shirt as well, eliciting a similar response.

"Don't worry, I gave them explicit orders not to rape him, or any other man on my manor grounds for that matter," Bow assured them. "But as long as Tubba Blubba threatens my people… my friends… then I am afraid he is going to have to remain here."

"What do we do, Mario?" Goommaria quietly whispered. "She and her friends seem kinda jerkish… can we trust them?"

"I don't know… but if her friends are really in trouble, we can't just leave them to be eaten, can we?" Mario whispered back before turning back to Bow. "Alright, we'll do it!"

"Excellent! You made a very smart choice, I assure you," Lady Bow said as Shaid pressed her button again and the cage retracted upwards. "Of course, since I will be accompanying you personally, you shouldn't have anything to worry about Tubba or her goons at all. How lucky for you~"

"W-w-w-w-wait, what!?" Shaid suddenly gasped, her calm face suddenly becoming horrified. "You never told me you were planning on going with them on this! I am afraid I am going to have to put my foot down, Lady Bow! I cannot allow you to partake in this… suicide mission!"

"Suicide mission?" Bombette asked with an eyebrow raised, though both Boos appeared to ignore her.

"Still your tongue, Shaid," Bow countered, floating a little higher so she could look down at her servant. "I've seen Tubba Blubba cause too much suffering, take too many of my people, to just stand idly by. I am going to see her punished with my own eyes."

"Very well, my lady," Shaid replied, her neutral expression returning. "But I insist that I accompany with you to make sure you are safe. I swore an oath to protect your family, and that includes you, Lady Bow."

"If you insist, Shaid." Bow said, floating back down to her maid's level. "Now then… shall we depart, Mario?"

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, that's the end of that. As you can see, both Shaid and Lady Bow are accompanying Mario for this "Chapter" of the story. Partially because the actual "choice" between the two doesn't come until the end of the "Chapter", and partially so you'll get a better impression of their personalities and quirks. Anyways, I hope you liked it, and I'll see you on the next story.**


	28. Chapter 28: Gusty Gulch

"Alright, let's-a-go!" Mario said optimistically as he and his new ghostly companions walked back out to the main foyer.

"Hey, look!" a voice suddenly called out from nowhere. "It looks like they passed all of Lady Bow's tests! And you know what that means!"

Suddenly dozens of Boos appeared out of nowhere in the mansion and began spinning around, dancing through the air as an old record player filled the mansion with spooky tunes.

"Wow, that's a lot of Boos," Mario observed as they made their way downstairs. "Are you seriously okay with having so many people living in your house like this? It must get pretty cramped."

"Actually, my mansion is actually rather spacious for Boo aboodes," Bow replied, floating slightly ahead of Mario. "Most Boos live inside small houses, or sheds. In fact, it's not uncommon to have several hundred Boos living in something as small as a cardboard box without even feeling claustrophobic."

"Wait, seriously?" Mario asked as she passed through the painting that led to the lower floors. "I guess I can see how that's possible since none of you actually take up any physical space, but why would they bother doing that?"

"Well, I'm not sure how humans do things, but us Boos form pretty close-knit families," Bow replied. "We may be stereotyped as being callous, but I assure you that we care a great deal for one another. Even though I am not related to any of these women by ectoplasm, I still consider them my kin, so giving them a roof over their heads is the least I can do."

"I guess that makes sense," Bombette said as her heels kicked up clouds of dirt. "It's not like they're going to mess up the place, after all! I mean look at all this dust!"

"Oh, so you noticed!" Shaid spoke up. "Why thank you! It is rather unseemly, isn't it?"

"Wait… you're… thanking me for saying your house is dirty?" Bombette asked in confusion.

"Of course! I do spend hours every day making this place unseemly, after all. We even use imported dust from the Dry Dry Desert," Shaid replied. "They say that filthiness is next godlessness, so we spare no expense."

"Then, uh… why was Bow's room so clean?" asked Koopie.

"Well, I'm afraid that Lady Bow insists on dirtying her room herself, but she hasn't been doing so properly as of-" Shaid began to say, only for her to be cut off by a furious Bow waving her arms.

"Hey, don't tell them that!" Bow ordered, her face blushing bright red. "I'll have you know that I was planning on giving it a good coating of dust right when we got back!"

"Of course, Lady Bow, of course," Shaid replied sincerely, though Bow still crossed her arms angrily like it was sarcasm. "Though, I would be more than willing to clean it for you if you were to order me to."

"Well, you won't be getting that order from me any time soon!" Bow grumpily shot back. "And remember, I give the orders, not you!"

"Of course, Lady Bow," Shaid replied, her face somewhat distraught.

"She doesn't seem to appreciate you that much," Goommaria whispered to Shaid.

"Oh, please do not think poorly of Mistress," the maid whispered back. "The Lady is just overly sensitive at times, and I know she's grateful and kind even if she doesn't seem like it."

"If you say so," Goommaria replied as they walked out the front door and left the partying phantasms behind.

"Good luck everyone," the Boo who ran the shop in the basement said shyly as she rose up out of the floor. "I'll keep an eye on the mansion while you're gone."

"Very good," Shaid replied, the only member of the group looking back at her. "I trust you'll treat any unexpected guest kindly."

"Oh, trust me! You don't have to worry about that!" the shopkeeper Boo replied, her face suddenly twisting into a look of pure, slutty pleasure. "I'll be sure to give them one _hell_ of a good time!"

"Ehehe… excellent…" Shaid giggled, her tongue extending freakishly before she abruptly regained her professional demeanor and she caught up with her mistress.

As the group moved east towards a gate in the fence that surrounded the overgrown yard of the mansion, Chompy followed curiously behind Bow, eyes fixated on her rear. When Mario first saw this, he thought her fascination might have been sexual, but the look on her face was more confused than aroused.

Eventually, right before they reached the gate, Chompy's curiosity got the better of her and her face collided directly with Bow's soft rear.

"Eep!" Bow squealed as she hopped/floated forward. "Hey, watch where you're going!"

"Bark bark…" Chompy said innocently, pretending like that was an accident. Bow didn't seem to fall for it, however, and took out a fan and smacked the Chain Chomp across the face with it. Chompy immediately grasped at her nose and began to whimper and whine.

"Looks like curiosity killed the Chomp," Bombette joked quietly.

"Well then, let me put that curiosity down to sleep once and for all! Boos can't pass through flesh and blood, so don't touch me again without my permission!"

"Ow!" Mario and his friends all grunted in tandem as Bow gave them all a 'reminder' across the face with her fan.

"Alright, alright, we get it," Mario said, rubbing his cheek. It stung, but it wasn't red - almost as if she knew how to slap hard enough to hurt but not to bruise. Mario had a feeling that she was very well-practiced in that art.

"Good," Bow said as she turned back around. "Now then, if you wouldn't mind opening the gate for our guests, Shaid."

"Of course, my Lady," Shaid replied before reaching for her chest. Mario expected her to pull out a key from in between her sizable breasts but, instead, her hand passed through her chest and she removed a key right from the center of her body. She did not act as if this was a big deal and quickly unlocked the gate before putting the key back where she got it. "Right this way to Gusty Gulch."

The maid diligently held the gate open for the group as the stepped onto the path that led east away from the mansion.

"And no need to worry; Forever Forest's curse won't affect us here," Shaid assured them, following after them.

"Phew, that's a relief!" Koopie sighed as she walked. "That place made me rattle in my shell like a maraca!"

"Hohoho…" both Shaid and Bow laughed together at the thought.

"Er, I mean… my apologies that you had to go through that," Shaid quickly added.

"Rrrrrright," Goommaria replied. "So, uh… Bow, was it? Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"What do you mean?" Bow asked in reply as the ground underneath them gradually grew less grassy, and the layers of trees around them thinned.

"I mean, have you ever been on an adventure before? Or, like, ever been in a real fight?" Goommaria clarified.

"No, but I doubt that will be much of problem," Bow replied. "It's not like I plan on fighting someone who's invincible anyways. If all goes well, my fighting prowess won't even be an issue."

"You can't just hope that's not going to happen, you know," Goommaria countered. "The world isn't like a doll's house or something; there aren't any second chances."

"Your patronizing advice has been noted and ignored," Bow replied, words dripping with enough venom to kill a cobra. "I'll have you know that I can take care of myself!"

"I think you're being a little harsh on her, Goommaria," Koopie spoke up, trying to calm the mood. "I mean, you didn't have any experience before going on this quest, and neither did Mario technically."

"Yeah, me neither," said Bombette. "But still… how often have you left that house?"

"Well… not often, to be honest," Bow admitted. "But that doesn't mean I'm weak!"

"No, of course not, my Lady!" Shaid interjected. "But if you ever feel tired, or cold, or just feeling a little homesick, we can head back at any time. In fact, you're looking a bit pale right now, miss. Why don't we go back for a break and-"

"Alright, that is it!" Bow growled as she stopped in her non-existent tracks and turned around. "I'll prove to you all that I have what it takes to keep up! You, Mario! Fight me!"

"Wait, what? Like, right now?" Mario bumbled, taken off-guard.

"Yes, right now!" Bow replied. "People regard you as one of the toughest fighters in the Mushroom Kingdom, and by far the strongest man. If I can take you, then I can surely best anyone who comes our way."

"L-lady Bow, please reconsider!" Shaid gasped desperately, sweat visibly running down her forehead. "There is no need to put yourself in anymore reckless danger than you already are!"

"I'm. _Fine!_ " Bow insisted before turning back to Mario. "Well? Are we going to do this or not?"

"Well, if you insist…" Mario said before slowly raising his hammer up into the air. Before he could even think about bringing it back down, however, Bow swiftly slapped the plumber across the face and sent him off-balance. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?"

"We're fighting, remember?" Bow asked before quickly slapping him again. "This is how I fight."

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Mario grunted with each successive slap. "But I wasn't-ow! I wasn't ready!"

"Our enemies won't give you the chance to get ready, or catch your breath," Bow pointed out as her slaps mercilessly continued until Mario fell to the ground. "And neither will I!"

"Alright, alright, I think that's enough!" Goommaria said as she stepped in front of Bow. "You've made your point."

"Hmmph!" was Bow's only reply before she continued on down the path.

"Are you okay, Mario?" Koopie asked as she helped Mario up. "You're not bruised are you? Or bleeding?"

"No, I'm fine," Mario insisted. "Just… remind me never to challenge that girl to a tennis match."

"Heh, making jokes right after you got the shit beaten out of you? Maybe you're even worse off than I thought," Bombette joked as Chompy whimpered and snuggled up against Mario's leg.

"While I do, of course, congratulate you on your victory, I do feel the need to point out that was rather childish, and may have damaged your reputation with your new partners somewhat," Shaid told Bow as the group started moving again. "They may have seen your actions as a bit… childish."

"I'll stop acting childish when you stop treating me like a child!" Bow shot back, causing Shaid to sigh and shake her head.

"Hey, uh, I'm starting to think that you and I kinda got off on the wrong foot here," Mario spoke up, rubbing his cheeks as he caught up with the airy heiris

"Well, it is kinda hard to get off on the right foot when the left foot kidnapped someone," Goommaria pointed out.

"Er, yeah, but she's still trying to do the right thing like us, and that's all that matters… for the most part," Mario countered. "So we should at least try and get along while we're working together, right?

"I suppose you're right…" she replied with an exasperated sigh. "Just… promise you'll treat me as an equal, okay?"

"Don't worry, that won't be a problem!" Mario said with a smile, offering a hand for her to shake. "I mean, just as long as the random slaps stop."

"…Very well then," Bow said after a long pause before she tepidly shook Mario's hand. It was clear that she was much more experienced at slapping than shaking. "I'm… sorry for hitting you so hard earlier. Would you… like a kiss to make it feel better?"

"Oh! That, uh, won't be necessary," Mario said, his cheeks now red for a different reason.

"Please, I insist! Take it as a gesture of goodwill!" Bow said before snapping her fingers. "Shaid! Kiss Mario's cheeks for me."

"Right away, my Lady," the maid politely replied before flying over and kissing Mario on both his cheeks, her busty chest pressing up against his chest in the process. "I hope that was satisfactory."

"Uh… yeah, sure," Mario replied awkwardly - less because he was embarrassed and more because he was baffled.

"Hey, I think we're almost out of the forest," Goommaria pointed out as they walked out into a large, open area. Instead of leaves and grass, the only thing covering the brown ground was a few dry shrubs and the occasional dead tree. The dry ground seemed to go on for miles, stretching over rolling hill after rolling hill, before finally coming to a stop at one massive hill with a white, stone fortress overlooking it all. Nearby, a large windmill made of grey stones slowly turned its blades as the titular gusts of the gulch blue passed them.

"So… this is Gusty Gulch, eh?" Bombette said as she observed the dull landscape around her. "It's very, uh… rustic!"

"Oh, you don't worry about being polite," Bow replied. "Personally, I think this place is dreadful too; especially during the day, when everything so bright. Apparently, this place used to be the shroombasket of the Mushroom Kingdom before the river dried up. That made the land very cheap - well, cheap by my standards - so, we bought it all up. Now, my subjects grow what little food we Boos need to stop from becoming real ghosts here."

"Well, I think it's actually quite nice here!" said Koopie. "I mean, yeah, the air makes my skin feel a little dry, but at least it's peaceful, and I don't have to worry about anything sneaking up on me, unlike in the forest."

"Boos can turn invisible, remember?" said Goommaria.

"Oh yeah… shoot," Koopie said as she began shaking in her shell again. "I forgot about- _hack! Hack hack hack!_ "

The Koopa's worries were suddenly cut off as she was rattled by a violent cough, so powerful that she had to stop to catch her breath.

"You okay, girl?" Bombette asked worriedly, patting her friend on her back.

"Yeah, it's just… all this dust is already getting to me," she replied. "This is like Dry Dry Desert all over again… though, at least it's not as hot here."

"Don't worry, you'll get used to the dust," Bow said as she reached into her pocket and took out a handkerchief. "Here, you can use this if you want."

"Why thank-" Koopie began to say before she realized that the cloth she was given was completely covered in dust. "On second thought, I'll just use my sleeve."

"Oh, right…" Bow said in realization as she took the rag back. "I don't breathe, so I haven't bothered to use that thing in a long time. I could have Shaid go and fetch you a new one if you want."

"No no, I'm fine, really!" the Koopa insisted. "I- _hack! -_ I don't want to be a bother!"

"If you insist," Bow said as the group began walking towards the next hill on the path, leaving the windmill behind them.

"So… you said your subjects are being attacked by Tubba Blubba, right? Do you have any idea why she's doing it? Or is she just being a weird jerk?" asked Goommaria.

"Does it matter?" Bow asked back. "She's attacking my people - that's the only relevant thing to me."

"Well, we'll need as much info as we can get if we're going to find out the secret to Tubba's invincibility," Goommaria explained. "Maybe if we knew what she was doing all this for, we could figure out what her secret is."

"Well, it's certainly not a fighting over space," Bombette commented, gesturing to the endless rolling hills. "I mean, just look at it all!"

"Oh, it looks like a lot of space, but trust me, it still doesn't feel like it's enough most of the time," Bow complained. "Even before Tubba Blubba started eating us, we've had to deal with trespassers constantly."

"Trespassers?" asked Mario. "Who would want to trespass all the way out here?"

"Whacka-do!" a familiar voice happily exclaimed as a blue-haired woman suddenly popped out of the ground nearby. "This looks like a wonderful place to dig my new home! No one to try and steal my lumps for miles! Whacka-hoooo!"

"Huh, that's a new one," Bow mused over soft sound of something humming in the distance. "Usually it's one of those annoying Hyper-"

"Whoo-hooo!" two rancorous voices shouted in unison as two roaring dirtbikes suddenly came flying over a nearby hill. Riding the bikes were two women who looked somewhat like Goommaria, but their skin and caps were green instead of brown. They were both wearing purple, skin-tight jumpsuits that each already had a good layer of dust coating them. Both of them were wearing purple helmets as well, though one of them also had a spike on the top so Mario guessed that it wasn't actually that safe.

"Whack-oooow!" Whacka groaned in pain as the two bikes landed on top of her, smooshing her into the ground. "Not again!"

"Yahoo! I love shredding this place up!" one of the green Goombas cheered as they both rode around the hills, kicking up dirt and leaving massive tire marks in their wake.

"You're telling me!" her spikey friend replied, trying to write her name in the ground and failing. "These hills are like… nature's ramps!"

"Grrr… Hyper Goombas…" Bow growled as her non-Boo companions all coughed at the dust clouds. "No matter how many times we kick them out, they keep coming back!"

"Hey, did you see that last trick?" the unspiked Hyper Goomba cheered as she finished bouncing around on one wheel. "Now that's what I call _extreeeeeeme!_ "

"Yeah - _hack!_ \- extremely messy!" Mario coughed as he swatted away the dust with his hand.

"And it is extremely disrespectful to Lady Bow," Shaid added. "You are trespassing on her private land."

"Yeah, so what?" the one with the spiked helmet asked as she drove up close, giving Mario a good look at her lithe, fit body. "It's not like you Boos are using it all! We're just putting it to extreme use!"

"It doesn't matter if we're not using it because it's not yours!" Bow pointed out, her face growing red with frustration. "Plus, do you have any idea how hard for my subjects to even talk to each other with all that engine noise?"

"What's that?" asked the unspiked Hyper Goomba, revving her engine. "I can't hear you over the sound of all the fun I'm having! Woo-hoo!"

"Augh, we don't have time for this nonsense!" Bow groaned.

"Don't worry, we're used to dealing with rowdy Mono like this," assured Goommaria. "We'll take care of this!"

With that, Goommaria, Mario, Chompy, and Koopie all launched themselves at the biking Goombas. It took a few tries, but they eventually managed to dismount them and press them to the ground, though they both kept struggling regardless.

"Uh, guys, I don't think that's a very good idea," Bombette spoke up, watching from a distance.

"Yeah? Why not?" Mario asked as the girl he was trying to pin suddenly began to glow. "Uh oh…"

"Whoo-ha-ha!" the Hyper Goombas both exclaimed as they both burst free of their confines and began bouncing all around the dusty hills. Their bodies continued to glow a strange light as they did so, and they managed to jump so high that they put Mario's abilities to shame.

"That's what I was afraid was going to happen," said Bombette. "Now you've just got them riled up."

"Ah! Don't stomp me!" Koopie said in a panic as she hid inside her shell. "How do we stop them?"

"Well, calming them down isn't really an option anymore…" Bombette explained as the Goombas continued jumping around, their small breasts jiggling in their suits with every leap. "We could try overloading them instead, but I'm not sure how."

"Overload? I like that idea!" one of the extra-Hyper Goombas exclaimed. "It sounds so extreme!"

"Isn't that, like, when you pump your pussy full of so many loads, you start to bulge a little?" asked the other, speaking so fast it was as if she only said one word. "I had a cousin do that once! She said it was great!"

"Well, things that make me hyper are sugar and caffeine," Mario said, ignoring the green Goombas entirely. "Do we have any of that?"

"Of course," Shaid replied as she took out a silver tray covered in cookies seemingly out of nowhere. "I always keep a platter of sugar cookies in case Lady Bow should want one. Why, when she was younger, she was so voracious that she'd put even Tubba Blubba to shame. I remember this one time-"

The maid was swiftly interrupted as Bow - her face's color now approaching maroon - grabbed a cookie and slapped it into Shaid's mouth.

"Uh, enough talking! More feeding!" Bow said hastily before grabbing two more cookies and swiftly slamming them into the Hyper Goombas' mouths.

"Mmmm! That stuff was goooood!" one of the Hyper Goombas said as she licked her lips.

"Yeah! So sweet! So so sweet!" the other said as she began bouncing even faster than before. "Sweet sweet sweet sweetsweetsweetsweetsweetswe-"

The green Goomba's incoherent muttering was abruptly cut off as a strange, almost electric noise filled radiated from their bodies and bright light suddenly burst from their bodies. When Mario and his friends could see properly again, they saw the two Goombas lying on their backs in the dirt, both unconscious and no longer glowing.

"Heh, just as I thought," Bombette said as she walked nudged the spiky one with her foot. "They look just like I do after I explode too many times in one day."

"Well, they do use the same magical energy as a power source as Bob-Ombs, so that makes sense," Goommaria commented. "Though, theirs is obviously less well-contained and controlled."

"Hehe, another reason to be happy for these babies!" Bombette said as she proudly stuck out her chest, causing her massive breasts to wiggle under her clothes. At the same time, Bow looked on with a longing look on her face as she unconsciously pawed at her own chest.

"I noticed that you're a bit uncomfortable, my Lady," Shaid suddenly spoke up. "Perhaps a padded bra would help you feel better. I could go get you one at once, if you so wish."

"Gyaaah!" Bow screamed in a panic, waving her arms around. "I, uh… hey, look!"

The noble Boo abruptly shoved herself past Bombette and pointed two Goombas on the ground.

"We should really figure out what to do with these two, shouldn't we?" Bow asked hastily as Bombette rubbed her sore shoulder. "I mean, we can't just leave them here - otherwise they might cause trouble again when they wake up."

"Well… aside from shoulder checking them into submission… the best thing I can think of is tying them up until we get back," said Bombette.

"I think I might have forgotten to take extra rope with us this time," Koopie said sadly as he rummaged around her shell. "We could just leave them inside Forever Forest. There's so much extra space in there, they could ride around all they want and never bother anybody."

"Yeah, but they'd also probably never get out again since they probably don't know their way around," argued Goommaria. "And even if they did, I doubt they'd be able to pay attention long enough to spot the clues to let them out."

"Good point…" Mario agreed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Well, why don't we just hide their motorbikes then and hope they'll be kept busy trying to find them?"

"Yes… that would be a good idea," said Bow. "It's just a shame that we won't be around to see the terrified looks on these their faces when they realize their precious bikes are gone."

"Bark bark!" Chompy suddenly barked before bounding over to an open patch of ground and starting to dig.

"Master Mario… would you please explain what on earth your companion is doing right now." Shaid requested as a small mound of dirt built up on the side of the Gusty Gulch road.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Mario replied.

"Well, if she wanted a grave so badly, she could have just asked for one," said Bow. "Our decorative graveyard is very extensive - though, I always assumed that people with bodies buried themselves after they died."

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy suddenly barked as she leaped out of the hole and dumped the motorbikes inside with her strong, iron tail.

"Oh! Well, that works, I suppose that counts as 'hiding'!" Mario said as the Chain Chompy quickly returned the dirt to the hole. "Good job, Chompy!"

"Bark bark!" Chompy said with a smile as she proudly wagged her tail.

"Well, now that that pointless distraction has finally been taken care of, shall we continue onwards to Gusty Gulch?" asked Bow. "We need to get there before Tubba Blubba attacks again. Otherwise, I could lose another subject."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," said Goommaria as they all continued down the main path. It didn't take them long to reach the main town, which consisted of small brown houses, none of which were more than a story high. All around the town were Boo women similar to the ones who lived in the mansion, but their clothes was less elaborate and expensive-looking, and their skin was olive brown instead of skin white. They were a little hard to make out in the dark, since they blended in well with their houses, but their shiny fangs helped Mario to spot them.

"Hmm… are they a different species of Boo or something?" Mario asked as they walked into town, his voice drowning out the quiet whispers of the residents. "Like those Hyper Goombas were?"

"No, they just have darker skin," Goommaria replied.

"They're so lucky…" Bow said jealously under her breath. "They don't have to worry as much about getting sunburns. I can't so much as float into sunlight without getting a rash."

"Hey, wait a second…" one of the Gusty Gulch Boos said as she spotted the group. "Is that…? It is! Lady Bow!"

Within the span of only a few seconds, all fifty Boos in town were gathered around Mario and his friends, furiously asking questions.

"What are you doing here? Isn't it dangerous, Lady Bow?" asked one.

"Did you find a way to defeat Tubba Blubba? Or did you find someplace else for us to live?" asked another.

"I bet she's here to raise our morale," said another towards the back. "Maybe… a benefit concert of some kind? I can see it now… the fabulous idol Bow, lifting our ghostly spirits so we don't lose hope!"

"Calm down, calm down - though, you may feel free to continue praising me in your minds," Bow said as she addressed the crowd. "Unfortunately, I still have not discovered a way to defeat the monstrous Tubba Blubba yet, but I have done the next best thing."

She grabbed Mario's signature red cap and flew above the crowd so everyone could see it. Mario himself couldn't see it from where he was, but he assumed that Boos were better at seeing in the dark than he was.

"I have with me the legendary hero, Mario, and his friends," Bow announced proudly. "And together, we are going to sneak into Tubba Bubba's fortress, discover her weakness, and put an end to her bullying once and for all!"

"Did you hear that? Lady Bow is going to save us!" one of the Gusty Gulch Boos said to one another. "We won't have to be scared anymore!"

"Ah, she's such a wonderful duchess!" said another. "Let's all hear it for Lady Bow! Hip hip booray! Hip hip booray!"

The crowd continued to cheer as Bow pretended not to soak up all the praise.

"Oh please, you're being too kind!" Bow said as hid her face behind her fan, pretending to be embarrassed. "I'm just doing what my duty compels me to."

Mario was directly below her, however, and could see her sparkling smile in the dark - she was smiling wider than Mario had ever seen anyone smile.

"Well, at least her selfishness is causing her to do good things…" Mario thought to himself silently.

"You know, as good as I'm sure this made everyone feel, I don't think announcing our plan like this was a very good idea," whispered Bombette.

"Don't worry; I have a feeling there aren't many turncoats among this crowd," Goommaria whispered back.

"Hey, hold on a second," Koopie suddenly cut in over the cheering. "Is the ground… shaking?"

Mario looked down and noticed that the dirt was indeed shaking, and that Chompy was looking at it worriedly. None of the Boos seemed to notice it, however, as they were too busy cheering - plus, none of their feet touched the ground, so they couldn't feel the shaking either.

"Uh, Bow, I think something's coming," Mario said as he tugged on the noblewoman's dress.

"Not now," Bow replied, pushing his hand away. "Unless it's even more adoring subjects or fanmail, I am not interested."

"I think this might be a bit _bigger_ than fanmail!" Mario insisted, tugging harder just as something massive began to lumber over the next hill.

"Oh no! It's her!" Bow said in a panic, lowering her fan. "Everyone, hide! Now!"

Most of the brown Boos heard Bow's warning and turned invisible before flying away in random directions. Mario started looking for a place to hide himself, but Bow suddenly tackled him before he could.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Mario asked as he struggled against Bow's grip. "We need to get out of here!"

"I know!" Bow replied, refusing to let go of his wrists. "Just hold still and trust me!"

She then pulled Mario into a deep hug and the whole world began to glow blue for some reason. Mario looked around saw that the Boos that he just saw turn invisible were now entirely visible, and that Goommaria, Chompy, Bombette, and Koopie all had Boos hugging them similarly to him.

Mario was about to ask what was going on when he finally got a good look at the figure that was stomping its way into town. She was well over two-and-a-half stories tall and had long, orange hair tied back in a ponytail that rested on her pale, white skin on her back. Her dark, red eyes contrasted sharply against her soft, blue nightgown that only barely covered up the massive scar on her chest. Although it was dark, Mario could somehow see better with Bow hugging him, and he saw that the woman was probably the most voluptuous and curvy he had ever seen. Her breasts definitely weren't the only thing that jiggled as she walked. She also had a purple, spiky shell on her back, but she was so large that it was practically the size of a handbag compared to the rest of her. If she ever did wear it properly, she had definitely outgrown it by now.

Mario was terrified for a moment that she might spot him, but as the massive woman's eyes searched around the town, she didn't seem to find anything of interest. That was, until she spotted a lone Boo still cheering in the center of the street.

"Hip hip booray! Hip hip booray! Hip hip boo-hey! Where did everybody go?" the Boo asked, confused, as she looked around. Eventually, she turned around entirely and looked up just in time to see the massive woman now standing over her. "Oh. Uh, hi there… Tubba Blubba…"

The Boo floated there for a moment, a look of pure terror on her face, before trying to fly away as fast as she could. She didn't make it very far before one of Tubba Blubba's massive hands closed in around her body.

"No no no!" the Boo screamed in a panic as she struggled to escape the locked fist. "Someone, get me out of this! I don't want to be someone's creme _broo_ le!"

Mario moved to try and save the ghostly woman, but Bow's tight grip kept him right where he was.

"Stay still!" Bow whispered to him. "If we stay quiet, we might get lucky and she won't notice us."

"But… that girl…" Mario whispered back as the trapped Boo was raised towards Tubba Blubba's mouth. "We can't just give up the ghost like this!"

"There's nothing we can do!" Bow replied. "I've seen dozens of my subjects try exactly what you plan on doing… but it always ended the same way."

Mario grimaced but stayed put as the screaming Boo was brought up to Tubba Blubba's mouth and slipped inside. Her screams didn't stop, however, and Mario could actually hear them get lower in Tubba Blubba's body as the Boo slipped into her fat stomach.

"Mmm… such a good midnight snack. A little tangy, but still good." Tubba Blubba said with a satisfied look on her face as she rubbed her belly. "Back to bed then."

With that, she stomped back over the hill she came from and began walking back up towards her castle in the distance.

"Are you okay, Lady Bow?" a concerned Boo asked as she appeared as they all dropped their invisibility once they were sure Tubba Blubba wasn't coming back.

"I am, but… I'm afraid Harriet is no longer with us,"

"Oh no! Not Harriet!" one of the Boos exclaimed, tears running down her cheeks. "She was such a good Boo! So dark and depressing… why did it have to be her?!"

"You knew that woman's name?" Goommaria asked quietly, her voice masked by the sound of _boo_ hoos.

"Of course. I know all of my subjects' names," Bow replied before addressing her people once more. "Don't worry, everyone! We may have lost another soul sister tonight, but that will not happen again! Not only will we finally defeat her, but we will free every last woman and girl trapped inside her gluttonous gullet! This, I guarantee you!"

"Please, Lady Bow! Please make this stop!" one of the local Boos began to beg as she dropped to the ground and got on her knees. "We can't take this anymore! You have to save us!"

The rest of the remaining Boos joined in as well, each sounding more desperate than the last.

"Please… calm down!" Bow said, starting to sweat. "I told you I'd take care of it!"

"Huh… I guess she really does care for them…" Mario said quietly as Bow tried her best to calm her subjects down.

"I will admit, raising her was not easy, but I like to think that I managed to instill some goodness in her," Shaid replied.

"Okay - now just try your best to remain hidden, and we'll take care of the rest, okay?" Bow said after she managed to calm the town down. "Don't put yourselves at any unnecessary risk, okay?"

"Okay, Lady Bow… but only if you promise to stay safe too!" a Boo with a red bandanna on her head replied.

"Of course I will!" Bow replied, fanning herself again as she did her best to put on an air of confidence. "Who do you think you're talking to, after all? I am the one and only Lady Bow!"

"Yeah! You rule, Lady Bow!" said one of them cheered. "You go kick Tubba's big, fat butt for us, you got it?"

"Please - is there really any doubt that I will?" Bow asked in reply. "Come, Mario - let's not keep my subjects waiting."

Mario nodded and followed behind her - and he could tell this long night was about to get even longer.

* * *

 _ ***Bad End 1***_

"Uh, enough talking! More feeding!" Bow said hastily before grabbing two more cookies and swiftly slamming them into the Hyper Goombas' mouths. But, much to her surprise, the Goombas both spat the cookies right back out.

"Sorry, but we already ate before we left!" the one with the spiky helmet explained

"Yeah!" her friend confirmed. "Everyone knows you should eat before you go dirtbiking! Otherwise, you might cramp your style!"

"That's not how that wo-aaaah!" Mario said as one of the extra-Hyper Goombas picked him up off the ground and carried him off.

"Hey, you get back here with him!" Goommaria shouted as they chased the manic mushrooms back towards the windmill.

"No way!" the spikeless one replied. "We've got ourselves a boy now, and we're going to use him in the most extreme way possible!"

The two then used their excess energy to jump over a dozen feet into the air and onto the blades of the windmill, taking Mario along for the ride with them.

"What the? What in the world to you plan on doing to him up there?" Bombette asked in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious?" the spiked one asked as she began to tear off her jumpsuit. "We're going to have extreme sex! And what better place to have extreme sex than spinning up in the air on a giant 'X'?"

"That… might be the single dumbest idea I've ever heard," said Goommaria.

"Do you mean dumbest… or do you mean awesomest!?" the spikeless Hyper Goomba asked as she tossed her purple panties into the air and they were carried away by the wind.

"No, I'm pretty sure I mean dumbest," Goommaria replied just as one of the girls began to frantically lap at Mario's cock. "So… any ideas for how we get them down?"

"Let me try!" Koopie said as she ran over to the windmill and tried to jump up towards the blades, only to be held down by the weight of her shell. "Darn it… it's no use."

"Don't worry, Koopie," Mario called out from above, his cock now hard and twitching as he felt the Hyper Goomba's tongue slide up and down is shaft. "I know you-mmm!"

"Less talking, more sucking!" the spikeless Goomba ordered as she shoved her small tits into Mario's face, cutting him off. "I want to see how many 'tricks' you can do before we come down!"

"Mmm, mmm!" Mario moaned helplessly into the girl's green tit, unable to run away in fear that he would hurt himself in the fall.

"Let me try to get him," Bow said before trying to fly up to the threesome. However, just as she was about to reach them, an especially strong gust of wind blew past the windmill blades and sent the green Boo flying. "Wha!"

"Hey, looks like she's hang gliding," the spiked Goomba while lapping at Mario's dick. "You go, girl!"

"Grr, I can't reach him!" Bow complained, floating back to the ground.

"Why not?" Bombette asked as the spiked Hyper Goomba grabbed Mario's cock and began forcing it down her tight, warm throat. "Can't you just pass through the wind?"

"I'm afraid that wind is yet another exception," Shaid admitted. "And some very cruel scientists have learned how to exploit that weakness over the years. Such a tragedy…"

"Guys!" Mario gasped as the spikeless Goomba finally removed her tits from his mouth. "Could you hurry this up? I'm really not liking being up so hi-mmm!"

This time he was silenced by the spikeless Goomba shoving her cunt right into his face, grinding her clit against the bottom of his nose as the back of his head was forced against the windmill blade. He tried to push her away, but her hips were just too strong, and he soon felt her dripping folds forced right between his lips.

"Here! Maybe a little drink will make you feel better!" the unspiked Goomba groaned over the sound of the blowing wind and the blowing Hyper Goomba. "I know that's what it does to me!"

Mario tried once again to force the short woman off his face, but every single one of his movements seemed to send a jolt through her clit, encouraging her to hold on even tighter. If he could open his eyes without being blinded by the girl's hyper glow, he would have seen a look of pure pleasure on her face as her hands gripped the blade of the windmill even tighter.

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy barked worriedly before whipping her tail at one of the blades to get the spinning to stop, only for her to be lifted up into the air as well. As she whimpered helplessly in the air, she was really starting to wish that mail woman was still around to save her.

"Alright, I think this cock is lubed up enough!" the spiked Goomba as she removed Mario from her mouth and shifted her position so his dick was lined up with her entrance. "Now, we can really get this thing started!"

Mario's friend's could only watch in horror was the Hyper Goomba sunk Mario's throbbing cock into her. By now, he had swallowed enough of the other Goomba's juices that he was no longer putting up fight, but the one on his shaft could feel that at least one part of him was still twitching.

"Aaaah! I've never taken anything… with such an extreme size before!" the spiked Goomba moaned while her walls pressed tightly against her captive's twitching dick. "But… I'm not gonna let that… stop me from enjoying it!"

She then began to start thrusting herself up and down, passing Mario's shaft through her moist lower lips over and over again as she tried her best to hang on to the windmill blade. To her, his dick felt like a half pipe soaring through the air on top of a majestic eagle, and she was clearly losing her ability to concentrate on holding on as she kept on riding it. Mario, meanwhile, could do nothing but grunt as her walls milked his shaft over and over again, squeezing hard near the base when she thrusted down, and teasing the head when she thrusted up.

"Ah, yes!" the one on Mario's face screamed as she risked using a hand to attack her own tits. "This is so much more fun than riding a bike! What do you think, dude?"

"Mmm, mmm!" Mario moaned into the woman's pussy, causing her body to shake a little as he vibrated her clit.

"Oh, right!" she apologized before moving her cunt away from his mouth, leaving a trail of juices behind as she moved. "So, what do you think?"

"I think… I'm terrified," Mario replied, his mind so dazed with lust and so focused on the pleasure emanating from his dick that he could barely speak. "I want… to come down?"

"Terrifying? Ha!" the unspiked Goomba replied before resealing Mario's mouth with her cunt. "I don't know the meaning of the word!"

"She really doesn't," Shaid commented from below as they Hyper Goombas continued raping Mario with all their might. "Anything that a normal person would find scary, those two seem to find 'thrilling'."

"Ugh, they are just the absolute worst!" Bow said in frustration as she snapped her fan in half. "If they're going to trespass on my land, they could at the very least act terrified, or at least a little spooked! There's no fun in trying to scare someone who _likes_ being scared!"

"I… I think I'm starting to get close…" the spiked Goomba groaned as her pussy began to pulse around Mario's cock.

"Me too!" her friend replied, pleasure running up her spine like jolts of electricity. "I'll tell you what, guy… if you can give us both… the most extreme orgasms of our life… then we'll let you down from the windmill. How does that deal sound?"

Mario nodded his head enthusiastically before letting his lust overcome him. He quickly began thrusting as hard as he could into the spiked Goomba's shallow vagina, ramming up against her cervix over and over again. He also made sure that the other Goomba didn't feel left out by shoving his tongue as deep as it could go inside her tight cunt.

"Yes, yes!" the spiked Goomba groaned as she bucked her hips. "Almost… there… yes!"

Both she and Mario ended up finishing at the exact same time, the Goomba's juices spraying everywhere as Mario's balls filled up her cunt so full that excess sperm gushed out of her lower lips and dripped onto the orange ground below. The spikeless Goomba finished shortly thereafter, shaking like a leaf as extreme ecstasy coursed through her body.

"Most extreme… day… I ever had!" the Goomba on Mario's face said blissfully.

"Yes, yes, you had your fun," Bow said below, tapping her foot on nothing. "Now get down from there before one of you get hurt… and so we can hurt you for kidnapping our friend!"

"Yeah, sure, we'll be down in just a-" the spiked Hyper Goomba began to say before she suddenly lost her grip on the windmill blade. "Wha-oh!"

She quickly tried to grab onto something to help prevent her fall, but ended up grabbing onto Mario and took him and her friend down with her.

"Whaaaaah!" they all screamed in unison as their naked bodies hurdled towards the ground.

Did Mario and the Hyper Goombas survive the fall? If they were injured, how badly? Those answers, and more, in the next extreme chapter!

The end...

End of Chapter Preview: Mario's friends managed to catch him, but they didn't bother trying to help the Hyper Goombas and they broke their glowing legs. They didn't seem to mind, however, and wore their casts like badges of honor. They even got Mario to sign them out of pity.

The end (again).

* * *

 _ ***Bad End 2***_

"There's nothing we can do!" Bow replied. "I've seen dozens of my subjects try exactly what you plan on doing… but it always ended the same way."

"No… there's no way I'm just going to let her get eaten like this!" Mario shouted just before jumping out into the open, leaving his invisible cohort behind as he charged into the metaphorical dragon's den.

"Hey, you put that woman down!" Mario ordered at the top of his lungs, causing Tubba Blubba to stop just as she brought the Boo to her lips.

"Hmm?" she mumbled, looking down past her plump belly to see who was yelling. "And who are you supposed to be? I've never seen a ghost that looked like you."

"That's because I'm a Mario, and I'm here to stop your reign of tubby terror!" he said before raising his hammer and bringing it down onto the giant woman's right shin. "Yeaaaa-oof!"

When the hammer collided with Tubba Blubba's shin, all it did was bounce off harmlessly, even though it was powerful enough to send Mario flying back. The massive redhead didn't even so much as flinch at the hit.

"All right… you're tough, I admit… but still, I'm not giving up!" Mario said before standing back up and unleashing a furious barrage of hammer blows to the tune of Through the Podoboos and Lava Bubbles.

The most that this did, however, was send some vibrations up her body that shook her massive breasts.

"A… Mario, huh?" Tubba Blubba asked as she scratched her face with her free hand. "I've never tasted one of those before."

"Wait… what?" Mario asked in confusion just before she picked him up by the back of his overalls. "Wait, no! Put me down this instant?"

"Or what? You'll hit me again?" Tubba asked with a smug smirk on her face. "In case you haven't heard, I'm invincible."

"Grr…" Mario growled before tossing his hammer into Tubba's right eye. Even that didn't cause a reaction. "I'll show you! You may be tough, but I have the power of friendship! Come on, girls, show her who's boss! Girls… anyone?"

Gust Gulch seemed just as empty and gloomy as before.

"Oh, come on, you cowards!" Mario shouted at a group of people that may or may not have still been there.

"Well, as much as I appreciate you coming to my rescue, this really wasn't that well-thought-out," the Boo, who was wearing a short, brown dress, commented from Tubba Blubba's other hand.

"Yeah, I guess not…" Mario admitted as he stopped struggling. "So, uh… can I get a do-over on this fight or something? Like, can I come back some other time when I'm more prepared and-"

"Nope," was Tubba Blubba's blunt reply. "I have a new snack now, and I'm going to savor every second of your flavor…"

"Oh no… please, no!" Mario begged as Tubba lifted him above her head and opened her mouth. "Don't do this! Waaaaaaah!"

A moment later, Mario found himself inside the woman's wet, warm, and very spacious mouth - though her massive tongue that was prodding his body seemed determined not to let him enjoy a second of it.

"Augh, get off me!" Mario grunted as he pushed the man-sized tongue back, only for it to retaliate by pushing him towards her gullet. "No, wait, nevermind! Being tasted is way better than being swallowed!"

The tongue seemed pleased by Mario's submission and quickly wrapped him up inside itself. To Mario's amazement, the appendage was more than able enough to take off his clothes without ripping them before spitting them back outside. Mario then found his naked body completely at the mercy of Tubba's tongue as it lathered and tasted every inch of him.

"Whoa, be careful with that thing!" Mario said with shiver as he felt her massive taste buds slide over his cock. "That feels… so weird!"

The tongue didn't seem to care, however, and kept on playing with his body. While it slid all over him, it seemed to take a special interest on his groin - rubbing it up and down and forcing it to become hard, He supposed that this was just like all the other blowjobs he had in a sense, except the tongue was a lot bigger, but it still creeped him out.

His cock didn't seem to care, however, as all it seemed to focus on was how good her tongue felt. Because it was so big, it was able to lather and lick every single inch of it at once. Mario's head knew he should be fearing for his life, but his groin wanted to thrust back against the tongue's soft, wet ridges so he could feel even better.

"You're… you're toying with me, aren't you?" Mario grunted as he laid on his back and the tip of Tubba's tongue played with his shaft. "Playing with your food… after you've eaten it? Now that's… cruel…"

Mario was almost certain that no one could hear him, but he would never admit even to himself out loud how good her tongue felt. Every lick she gave him wanted to make him moan out of sheer pleasure. But still, he kept his hand clamped firmly over his mouth so he wouldn't make a sound as her tongue kept sliding up and down his cock.

"Dammit… why did I have to end up a canoli?" Mario asked himself as his body continued to bathe in her moist pleasure. "And why… does it have to feel so… aaaah!"

Mario couldn't hold back anymore and began to groan in pleasure, his cock pulsing against Tubba Blubba's fat tongue as he let the sensation of it overwhelm his mind. She seemed to be able to sense his mental defenses were starting to break down as well, and her tongue began to play more coyly with him; instead of going straight for his dick, it began to gently caress his thighs, only occasionally brushing up against his dick gently. Mario couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed with himself when he found himself trying to thrust his dick towards it, desperate to feel more stimulation.

"No… I… I have to control myself!" Mario muttered to himself as he pulled his hips away. "I need to find a way out before-mmm!"

Mario found himself abruptly cut off as Tubba Blubba opened up her mouth and threw something else inside - the Boo woman Mario had tried to save.

"Gyaaah!" she screamed as she landed right on top of him. "Oh… it's you. Hey there, guy."

"It's… Mario," Mario replied, trying to ignore how his cock was squeezed between her thighs. "I wish I could say it was nice to see you again."

"Yeah, me too…" the Boo replied, her thighs rubbing nervously together and inadvertently stroking his shaft. "I'm Harriet, by the way."

"Harriet?" asked Mario, trying to make some friendly conversation even as Tubba Blubba's tongue forced his face into her breasts. "No spooky pun?"

"Well, my parents never really saw the point to that kind of thing, and neither do I," Harriet replied, struggling to keep her dress on. "I mean… it's cute once, but after that it just gets old… though, I guess my name won't really mean much after this."

"Yeah… sorry again for the failed rescue," Mario apologized with a blush.

"Don't worry - I'm just flattered someone tried to save me at all," she replied. "In fact… I think I might still end up giving you a reward…"

This time, she let Tubba Blubba's tongue slip off her dress and underwear, leaving her as drenched and naked as Mario was. Given how dark the inside of Tubba Blubba's mouth was, however, he didn't realize that until he felt her bare form pressed up against him.

"Wait… what are you doing?" Mario asked as he felt his face press up against her bare tits and his dick now slid against her puffy lower lips. "Is this… really the time for that?"

"Well, this could be my last chance to have sex, so I'd say so!" Harriet said with surprising casualness. "Come on, I know you want to too!"

"Well… I will admit, my appetite for sex hasn't been spoiled just yet…" Mario grunted, the tip of his shaft almost pressing into Harriet's cunt. "But we really should be trying to escape!"

"Eh… what's the point?" Harriet asked, sounding somewhat glum. "Tubba Blubba's invincible, so it's not like we can escape - and even if we did, we're both going to die eventually anyways."

"That's, uh… kind of a dreary way to look at it," Mario said, the only the constant overstimulation he was feeling stopping his dick from drooping.

"Maybe, but it's the truth," Harriet said as she began to lower herself down, her soft walls sucking his dick even harder than Tubba's tongue did. "But who said you can't be morbid and fun at the same time?"

Harriet began thrusting before Mario would respond, her ghostly form moving up and down on top of him while her cunt squeezed his shaft. Mario tried at first to pull out, but Tubba Blubba's tongue seemed to have other ideas, and instead pushed his hips straight back into Harriet's.

"Ah… do you feel that?" Harriet moaned as she gripped her own tits, her snug pussy twitching around his length. "She's getting a good taste for us… she could swallow at any second...:"

"Doesn't that make you… scared?" Mario asked, his hips thrusting without him.

"No… we Boos are actually hard to scare," Harriet said, before leaning over Mario's face and licking with her own extra-long tongue. It wasn't as big as Tubba Blubba's of course, but it was small and agile enough to actually French kiss him with. "But you… you're very scared…"

"N-no… I don't know what you're talking about," Mario insisted after his tongue was done dancing with hers. "I'm not afraid… if you aren't."

"Ahahah… even if I can't see your face right now, I can smell it… I can taste it!" Harriet said before giving Mario one extra-long lick, her whole body shaking as Mario bottomed out inside her at the same time. "You're scared of dying… of me… that you're enjoying this…"

"H-hey! There's no way I'd enjoyed being licked by… a giant tongue!" Mario replied even as his shaft bulged inside the Boo.

"Heheh… which? Mine, or Tubba's?" Harriet asked mockingly as she ground her hips from side to side. "Don't worry, if your tongue feels tied, I'm sure your dick will answer for you~"

"Dammit… stop… enjoying this so much!" Mario grunted, his balls beginning to boil as the tongue he was lying on licked at them from below.

"Only when you stop enjoying it!" Harriet stopped back. "Or until Tubba Blubba swallows us - whichever happens first!"

"I… I mean it!" Mario replied, the veins of his dick bulging with adrenaline as his fear spiraled out of control. "I… I don't think I can take this tension anymore!"

"That's okay… you want to know what I do when my tension builds up too much?" Harriet asked, her tongue lapping his chest now. "I… scream!"

She then threw her head back and wailed in orgasm just in time for Mario's to rock him as well. He could do nothing but scream as well while his balls pumped the Boo full of his seed. He filled her up so much that his cum dripped out from her squeezing cunt and onto Tubba Blubba's tongue - at which point, the whole mouth seemed to go into upheaval.

"Wait… what's going on?!" Mario shouted as his dick was forced out of Harriet's cunt. "Is she finally going to swallow us?"

"I don't know!" Harriet replied. "But either way… I suggest you hang onto to something!"

A few seconds later and they were both spat screaming out of Tubba Blubba's mouth and into the woman's massive hands.

"Mmm… what was that taste?" Tubba Blubba asked curiously.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Mario asked before he noticed the specks of white on Tubba Blubba's tongue. "Oh? You mean my sperm? Well, I kinda made that when I was, uh… having fun with Harriet inside your mouth."

"Hmmm…" Tubba Blubba mumbled before slipping Harriet back into her mouth feet first.

"No, wait!" Harriet shouted as Tubba Blubba's tongue snaked up between her legs and licked Mario's seed right out from between her dripping cunt. "I changed my mind, I am scared! Nooooo-"

"Mmmm, tastes so good!" Tubba Blubba said happily as she swallowed the Boo down. "Your sperm is the best condiment I've ever had!"

"Uh… thanks… I guess," Mario replied.

"Can you make more?" she asked as she brought him up to her face.

"Yeah, of course I can," Mario hastily replied. "Why?"

"Heheh… you are going to make my meals so much better from now on," Tubba Blubba said before stomping back to her castle. From then on, whenever Tubba Blubba caught a Boo to eat, she made sure to have Mario fill the Boo up with 'cream' first. Over the course of the rest of his life, Mario really learned to appreciate what the Boos saw in dreariness as he filled up girl after girl that he'd never see again.

Until, one day, Tubba finally decided to reunite him with those ghosts, and consumed him as well. He would spend the remainder of his life being milked by the Boos that Tubba Blubba consumed, the last remnant of pleasure he could experience.

The End

* * *

 **A/N Hey guys, it's me. I finished a chapter (finally). I'm glad you guys get to see it now. I got Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions a while back and beat it just a couple days ago. Was better than I expected, though I felt a bit sad when I finished. Maybe I was hoping for a boss rush or Bros Move mini-game, I dunno. But all in all, it was pretty fun.**

 **Speaking of Superstar Saga (smoothest transition ever), there was a guest by the name of ABeanishShinjin who wanted me to do a crossover between it and Dragon Ball Super , and there's two things I have to say. One, I won't be able to do it because of the stories I'm currently making, and I think you would be the best person to make it. And two, if anyone wants to make a request for anything,** _ **don't do it as a guest.**_ **Because then I have to point it out whenever I update (which could take between weeks and months), and it'd be much easier to communicate it in a PM.**

 **Anyways, I'll see you in Under Tail.**


	29. Chapter 29: Tubba Blubba's Castle

"So… we get in, find Tubba Blubba's weakness, and get out," Goommaria summarized from behind Mario as they walked.

"That's the plan." Bow hovered along the ground at the front of the group, her expensive black shoes at no risk of being scratched by the rough, brown trail.

"But… what if she doesn't have a weakness?" Koopie shook in her shell. "We could be doing this all for nothing, I don't want to end up like a Petal Meadow Koopa, after all."

"Do not worry." Shaid glanced back behind her as she floated slightly behind Bow. "Well… actually, it is perfectly reasonable to worry about being eaten because that is a distinct possibility, even if you aren't a Boo. What you do not need to worry about is whether or not Tubba Blubba has a weakness."

"Really? How are you so sure?" Goommaria crossed her arms curiously.

"We know because, otherwise, Tubba Blubba wouldn't have so much security." Bow pointed towards the castle at the top of the hill and Mario noticed that the lights were all still on. "A truly invincible woman wouldn't bother hiring an armed guard and installing the most expensive home protection system on the market. She might act tough, but if there is one thing we Boos are good at, it's sensing fear. And that woman is deathly afraid of losing something…"

"Any idea what, though?" Mario eyed the approaching castle nervously.

"No clue - but if I know paranoia, she'll want to keep whatever she's afraid of losing somewhere she can keep an eye on it all times." Bow had a smug smile creeping onto her face. "And the best place to do that… is in her bedroom."

"Ah - using your experience with your own diary against an opponent! I am quite proud of you, Lady Bow." Shaid clapped her hands together softly in celebration.

"Gah! I told you to stop telling people about that!" Bow waved her arms wildly around in anger.

"Well, at least we have a clearer goal now; break into her bedroom and look for anything suspicious." Bombette put a hand on both Mario and Bow's shoulders, though the noble Boo quickly brushed hers off.

"You mentioned something about security, though." Mario raised a cautious eyebrow. "What kind of security does she have?"

"Well, as far as we can tell, she has the usual Sentinel system, along with a large group of armed guards." Bow fanned herself lightly as they continued walking. "They're all Clubbas like her, by the way, so don't expect them to be pushovers."

"Oh no… they're not all going to be as big as her, are they?" Mario began to sweat a little.

"Well, they'll be as round, but not nearly as massive. Most Clubbas are only about as tall as you are, and Tubba Blubba used to be the same way." Bow slammed her fan back shut. "Oh, and by the way, Mario; you're about to step on someone."

"Gah!" Mario jumped backwards and looked down to see what he thought was an unusually green rock was actually an unusually green woman, sleeping in the middle of the road. She was wearing familiar baggy jeans (which actually weren't pre-ripped) and a white A-shirt, and was sleeping surprisingly soundly for someone who was using an actual rock for a pillow. "Who in the world is that?"

"Oh calm down, it's just a Hyper Cleft." Bow looked down at Mario superiourly. "They're kinda like bums, but completely harmless."

"Oh… phew." Mario's shoulders relaxed as he let out a relieved sigh.

"Well… they're harmless when they're asleep." Goommaria pointed out. "If they wake up… well, let's just say you don't want to get in her way, especially if you're male."

Mario gasped as he jumped back again, but tried his best to do it quietly as to avoid waking the Cleft up. Fortunately for him, she was still sleeping like a rock and started sucking on her thumb.

"Oh, sorry - I forgot to tell you that part." Bow made sure not to turn around to hide her smile.

"Just… warn me sooner next time, okay?" Mario said as the group carefully walked around the sleeping woman.

"Well… we Boos aren't very well known for our warnings, but I'll try my best," Bow replied as they finally reached the top of the hill.

"Okay, we're here." Bombette craned her neck up to look at the large, wooden door that stood at the entrance of the castle. From where she was, the brown stone walls seemed to stretch up into the sky indefinitely. "How are you going to get us in? Phase inside and open the door from the other side?"

"I'm afraid that isn't an option." Bow examined the nails on her right hand closely. "The door is locked by a code that they change every day. Shaid and I could go in by ourselves, but then that would defeat the purpose of bringing you with us."

"Then… how do we get in?" asked Koopie.

"It's simple, really. Just stand close together, and I'll perform my ghostly knocking spell." The group quickly did as Bow said as she floated up to the door and raised her right hand. She then brought her fist down on the door three times, each time creating a loud knocking noise that echoed within the large mansion on the other side.

"Hold on, I'm coming!" a voice on the other side called out as footsteps approached the door.

"Alright, now just hold still and don't make a sound." Bow floated over to Mario and his friends and placed a hand on Mario's shoulder. A second later and the entire group disappeared from sight.

"Who's there? The pizza girl?" The large door to the castle was slowly pulled open, and on the other side was a chubby woman with short, grey hair that pulled back in a ponytail, small, grey shell on her back, grey pants, and a bright, green shirt with the word 'Security' in white letters along her chest. In her right hand was, appropriately, a large club with a spikey metal ball attached to the end of it. "It's about time you got here! Hey, wait… there's no one here."

The Clubba's eyes squinted as she peered through the dark for any sign of life, and Koopie began to sweat as the woman stared straight through her eyes.

"Darn it… must have been one of those stupid Boos playing a prank again. No wonder the boss hates them so much." The Clubba went back into the castle and tried to slam the door behind her, but Mario lept out at the last second and managed to stop it with his foot. His friends let out a silent cheer as they stepped forward and peered into the fortress.

They looked inside just in time to see the guard reach the other side of a large room and punch some numbers into a keypad on the wall. The room itself seemed to be three stories high, with a wooden catwalk suspended above the room fifteen feet or so in the air, but other than that the room was barren. The floor seemed to be made out of granite tiles, with grey tiles and black tiles forming a chess board-like pattern.

"Well, if that was a ghost or something, they won't be around for long." The Clubba closed the keypad and opened the door to the next room. "Gadd Inc. said that these things will work on anything."

She then slammed the door behind her and disappeared deeper into the castle, causing the front door to lock automatically - though that wasn't an issue since the door didn't completely shut.

"Nice work!" Goommaria smiled as she walked into the room.

"You're welcome~" Bow said haughtily, twirling her fan.

"Uh… actually, I was congratulating Mario too, but you did a good job too," said Goommaria. "Now, let's find Tubba's room before… wait, do you hear a buzzing noise?"

Mario and his friends looked up to see something come down past the glowing chandelier that was hanging far above the room. They had to squint their eyes to see exactly what was coming down at them, and what they saw were… women?

Mario cleared the dust from his eyes, and there was plenty to clear given how much of it there was in the air, but his vision did not change. Two women with pale skin, long white fingers, short yellow hair, a security uniform similar to the Cubba's, and an odd metallic sheen that made them seem more like machines than people.

"Scanning… scanning…" one of the women said to herself as her eyes scanned the floor of the room. Bow and Shaid quickly disappeared Mario and his friends just as the flying women got close. "No one, living or dead, detected... we are alone."

"Are we not alone from the moment we are created?" asked the other one. "Doomed to wander the universe without any true companionship… unable to do anything but merely provide each other snapshots of our short existences."

"Yes, we are." The first nodded in agreement. "There also appear to be no intruders in the foyer at the moment. It is our duty to keep scanning for them, however."

"Duty is meaningless without the will to refuse it."

The two didn't even blink before flying off to opposite corners of the room, a low humming noise emanating from their bodies as they hovered from the air.

"Those are sentinels," Goommaria whispered from behind Mario, her breath causing the hair on the back of his neck to stand up. "They're home security robots… and expensive ones, too. If they catch us, they'll probably kick us out, and we'll lose the element of surprise."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to do this invisibly then." Mario took one step forward and instantly felt a change was over him. Glancing back, his friends that had been standing there behind him were suddenly gone, and Mario got the distinct feeling that someone was watching him.

"Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!" One of the Sentinel's alarms blared as she rocketed towards where Mario was standing. "Must apprehend!"

"Wha!" Mario gasped and raised his hands to protect himself, only for him to feel something grab him by the back of his overalls and pull him backwards again. When he opened his eyes again, he could see his partners once more, and the Sentinel was scanning the floor with a confused look on her face.

"Alert. False alarm detected. No intruders in sight." The sentinel's hands began exploring its head to make sure it was screwed on correctly. "My obsolescence is probably coming sooner than I calculated then. Likely for the better."

"I think I might have forgotten to mention this." Bow spoke with a firm hand on Mario's shoulder. "But it's hard enough making you guys invisible without moving. While you're moving, it's just about impossible."

"So, what, we're going to have to play red wire, green wire with them in order to get past them?" Bombette asked, even her whisper booming.

"Well, yes, unless you have a better idea, Ms. Smarty-panties." Bow sneered a little, showing off one of her fangs.

"Okay, we'll go on my mark." Mario cut in before any shouting started. "One… two… three!"

The group instantly broke out into a fast sprint/float, going as far as they could before one of the Sentinels turned in their direction and they came to a sudden and violent stop.

"Hmm? Is someone there?" The robotic woman looked around the room and found nothing but emptiness. "No one again… what if this glitch is endemic to our entire product line? Will we all be recalled?"

"I don't know." the other spoke in a monotone voice as she scanned one of the room's windows. "Do you think anyone will recall us after we're gone?"

"I don't know," was the last thing Mario and his friends heard before they managed to slip through the door into the next room.

"Phew… safe at last." Koopie let out a relaxed sigh, only for Goommaria to slap her hand over the Koopa's mouth to silence her.

"Quiet! There is still an army of guards hanging around, you know!" Goommaria blinked a few times before she noticed the pained look in Koopie's eyes. "Ah! Sorry!"

"No, it's… fine." Koopie rubbed her pained lips a little. "You were just trying to protect me."

"I can kiss it to make it better if you want~" Bombette wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Forgive me for being presumptuous, but I believe that Lady Bow would prefer it if you waited until after we freed her people to commence making out." Shaid straightened her collar.

"Right… guess her lips will still be warm afterwards." Bombette looked around the room and saw a hallway lined with wooden doors and even more dust. "This place is an absolute mess."

"Does it really surprise you?" Bow floated by, all the dust particles passing harmlessly through her body. "She looks like a slob, acts like a slob and, shocker, she lives like a slob. And it's not even a sophisticated dirtiness either."

"Well, you got me there." Goommaria followed behind the ghostly noble, making sure to keep an eye on doors in case any of them swung open. "So, we should probably split into two different groups if we're going to find Tubba Blubba's room efficiently. One group can go with Bow and another can go with Shaid, so we can each have a Boo to hide us in case-"

"That won't be necessary. We already know exactly where Tubba Blubba's room is." Bow continued floating down the hallway, not slowing in the slightest. "I've been there many times."

"Er… are you going to explain why?" Mario raised an eyebrow.

"Hmph, what do I need to explain what's perfectly clear? I only know what a Boo knows naturally." Bow didn't look back as she spoke, unconcerned with Mario's question.

"Boos nautally know where people's bedroom's are?" Koopie shivered in her shell. "Now _that's_ spooky!"

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked in agreement.

"Why, thank you~" Bow gave a shorty curtsy before finally reaching a door at the end of the hall. "Okay, wait here for a moment while I scout ahead." The heiress phased her face through the door and looked around on the other side. "Hmm… yes, I see."

"Well? Does it look bad?" Koopie shook some more.

"Or good?" Bombette smiled and smashed her fist into her palm.

"Well, there's good news _and_ bad news." Bow pulled her head back away from the door. "The bad news is that the area ahead is positively filled to the brim with Tubba's Clubba Dumbbas."

"And the good news?" Koopie held her hands in front of her mouth to protect herself from the potential disappointment.

"They're all asleep. I guess that's what happens if you rely too much on automatic security." Bow opened her fan with a triumphant smile on her face. "We won't even have to be invisible to get through this room. All we have to be is very, very quiet."

"Quiet… augh, we've barely even started and this is already the worst Star Spirit rescue we've done so far." Bombette's shoulder's slumped, causing her 'bombshells' to bounce as her torso lowered. "Please tell me I'll get to blow up eventually."

"Once we get Tubba's weakness, you can go kamikazee for all I care." Bow replied.

"But until then, please be sure to behave yourself. Even if Tubba Blubba does not catch you, I will still punish you personally if you put my Lady Bow in danger." Shaid pulled on one of her gloves to make sure that it was on extra tight.

"Uh… what does that mean?" Bombette sweat nervously.

"Hey! I told you, I can take care of myself!" Bow waved her hands around angrily once again. "I can punish her myself if the time comes."

"Thanks, Bow." Bombette blinked a few times. "Hey, wait a sec…"

"Shhh… we're going now." Bow carefully creaked the door open. "Let's go."

Naturally, Bow and Shaid both didn't have to worry about the volume of their footsteps, since they didn't have any, but the rest of their team all struggled to keep theirs quiet. Koopie had her shell and all the things inside it that she had to make sure didn't move around too much, and so moved at a pace similar to that of a real turtle. Bombette had to move her feet much slower than she was used to in order to stop her high heels from clacking too loudly against. She also silently wished that she had chosen to wear a stronger bra that day, as her tits made a little noise with every jiggle.

Chompy had twice as many 'footsteps' to worry about since she was walking on her hands too, but since she wasn't wearing any shoes, they were all quieter than the other members of her group. What she had to worry about instead was her long, chain tail, which she had to very delicately carry in the air behind her to make sure it didn't clang against itself or something else. Goommaria seemed to have it much easier, as she only had her simple tennis shoes to worry about.

At the back of the pack was Mario himself, who sweated nervously as he entered the next hallway and saw just how many Clubbas were sleeping there. The Hallway wasn't that long, and yet there seemed to be at least eight chubby women strewn about on the floor, their clubs all discarded and strewn about on the floor. Mario had to make sure that his squeaky shoes avoided not only the maze of limbs that snaked along the floor, but he also had to make sure that he didn't send any of their weapons crashing down like a forest of trees bearing oversized, metallic fruit.

"Hey, keep your shoes quiet, Mario." Goommaira carefully craned a leg over a sleeping Clubba's breasts to keep moving through the hall.

"It's not my fault that I like my shoes to shine," Mario said as he followed behind, shoes still squeaking.

"Wait… then whose fault is it then?" Koopie asked curiously from further down the line.

"Uh… genetics?" Mario guessed right before his left foot accidentally brushed against a Clubba's hand. "Oh, shit…"

"Mmm… where are you… where are you?" The Clubba mumbled softly in her sleep, her hands grasping at nothing in front of her.

Every member of the party who could breathe held their breath as they watched the Clubba woman, terrified that she might wake up and give away their whole operation. But, much to their relief, the Clubba soon returned to her soft sleep with a smile on her face.

"That was close." Bow wiped the sweat off her face with a handkerchief. "This is why I don't use my feet to walk. Now, let's get going before you screw up ag-"

"Teddy!" the Clubba Mario brushed suddenly exclaimed before grabbing Mario and pulling him into her body. "There you are! Don't you know how much I've missed you?"

"Mmmmmm!" Mario screamed quietly as his face was pressed directly into her pillowy breasts. Goommaria quickly tried to pull Mario away from the guard, but the guard's grip was too strong to break.

"Shh, it's okay little bear… you're with me now." The Clubba pulled Mario up from her chest and gave him a fat, sloppy kiss. Mario could do nothing but mumble helplessly as her thick tongue probed at his lips, and his chest pressed hard against her soft breasts. "So fuzzy… I love you, little bear!"

"Hold still, Mario!" Koopie now joined in with Goommaria to try and pull him free, tugging at his legs. "We'll get you out soon!"

"Mmm, mmm!" Was all Mario could say in reply, his face still crushed by the Clubb'as body.

"Oh Mr. Bear, that's so naughty…" The Clubba was now rubbing her legs together as her dream began heating up. "You want to do what to me? Well, I suppose I could allow it this once… but only if we do it _bear_ back!"

"Almost got you…" Koopie and Goomaria gave one last, final tug and managed to pull Mario back out, just in time for the guard to start making out violently with the air.

"Phew… thanks guys, you really saved my spaghetti." Mario sighed softly. "That girl has some issues…"

"Tell me about it. Everyone knows that hobby horses are better than teddy bears." Bow scoffed.

"Alright… pushing that image out of my head." Mario dusted himself off as the snoring of the guards continued on around him. "Now, let's go before that happens again."

"Agreed, Master Mario." Shaid politely held the door at the end of the hall for the group to pass through. On the other side, they found themselves in a large living room with massive couches, tables, and chairs scattered around in a circular formation. All of them were draped in white sheets, however, so it took Mario a moment to realize what they really were.

"Wow, this place is a mess." Bombette walked over to one of the walls and observed the cracked and peeling wallpaper.

"You're telling me." Mario walked over to one of the chairs and looked under its sheet. "I think the only reason they have these covered is to hide how busted they are."

"She must not have any real guests over… the poor thing." Koopie said sympathetically. "I mean… she's still a heartless woman for all the horrible things she's done, but I can't help but feel bad for her if she's lonely."

"I don't know… she didn't look lonely when we saw her." Goommaria pointed out. "It could be that immortality made her stop caring about things like friends, and that's why she let this place become so decrepit."

"But… the furniture in my place is more decrepit, right?" Bow's eyes darted around. "I mean, not that I care, but of course no one can beat my broken-down mansion."

"Of course, Lady Bow." Shaid immediately jumped in. "Your manor's disrepair is beyond compare!"

"Ugh… not that I don't appreciate you, Shaid, but your compliments mean a little less coming from someone obligated to agree with me." Bow rolled her eyes.

"But I really mean it!" Shaid said desperately. "You've done a masterful job of making sure your most of your mansion is green and grimy… although, since we're on the subject, when are you going to dirty your room?"

"I said, I'll do it when I get back!" Bow hid her red blush behind her fan. "And before you ask, no, you can't dirty it for me! I'm not a poltergeist anymore!"

"Whatever you say, my lady." Shaid nodded understandingly.

"Hey, you don't need to push Shaid away to get her to respect you, you know." Goommaria offered a hand on Bow's shoulder. "My family can be a bit overwhelming too, but they only do it because they care about me. And there's nothing wrong with letting your, uh… adoptive parent, I presume, show her affection."

"There is when you're in charge of so many people." Bow snapped her fan shut. "My Boos all depend on me, and I can't let them think I'm spoiled or weak, and that's pretty hard to do when someone is trying to spoil me!"

"My apologies, Lady Bow…" Shaid's head drooped sadly. "Shall I flog myself when I get home in punishment?"

"Augh, I know that you're going to do it anyways." Bow rolled her eyes.

"But I'll do it extra-hard if you would like me to." Shaid offered.

"Geeze… you might not be spoiled, but you sure are a brat," Bombette muttered under her breath.

"That I can deal with." Bow turned up her nose and fanned herself lightly. "Himederes are all the rage with my subjects anyways."

"Hemo-whatnow?" Mario asked, still holding up the sheet covering the chair in front of him.

"Not hemo, hime-" Bow began to say, but was cut off when the doorknob to one of the doors lining the livingroom began to jiggle. Bow and Shaid quickly rushed to hide Mario's friends, but Mario himself was too far away to make it to them in time. So, instead, he hid underneath the sheet of the chair he was looking at and simply sat there, hoping that whoever was walking by wouldn't notice him.

"Phew, that was exhausting," a Clubba guard said as she walked into the room, followed by three of her friends. "This place is so big that patrols take forever."

"Yeah - a whole half hour." another said with a laugh as she sat down on one of the couches. "O woe is you!"

"Well, it feels like an eternity when you're in this boring place," another said as she sat down in a chair. "I mean… why does the boss have to have this place be so boring? All she does is eat and sleep, eat and sleep… and have us march around like toy soldiers!"

"Heh, sounds a lot like your mom to me," a third Clubba said as she flopped down onto another chair, the legs straining under mass.

"Hahah, very funny." the first Clubba said as she sat down on the chair Mario was using to hide, nearly crushing him beneath her thick body. "Huh… this seat as a really weird cushion…" The Clubba moved herself from side to side, inadvertently grinding herself against Mario's length through his pants. "Anyways, I don't know why she even bothers having us if she's as invincible as she claims."

"Quit your bellyaching," the fourth one bellowed, though Mario had trouble hearing it through the woman sitting on his lap. "This is a sweet gig we've got here, and I don't want you screwing it up with that big mouth of yours."

"Yeah, that's a good point - doing nothing all day is nice. But, on the other hand…" The Woman sitting shivered a little, her whole body jiggling and sending a jolt of pleasure through Mario'sdick. "Those Boos nearby give me the creeps."

"Aww, you're not afraid of ghosts, are you?" the Clubba on the couch mocked. "I don't need to get your blanket for you, do I?"

Before the guard sitting on top of Mario could respond, she was interrupted by a loud thud that shook the entire castle. That was followed by another thud, and another thud, and even more until Tubba Blubba herself smashed through a nearby door and walked into the room.

"Afraid of ghosts!?" the massive redhead roared. "Who said anything about being afraid of ghosts?"

"Uh, no one, boss!" the Clubbas all quickly stood up and saluted, giving mario's lungs and dick a much-needed reprieve. "We weren't talking about anyone, and most certainly not you!"

"That's right." Tubba Blubba took a menacing step forward, looking down at her subordinates. "I ain't afraid of no ghosts… I ain't afraid of nothing! Because I'm the invisible- _hack hack!"_

"Help me, someone, please!" a Boo woman in a long, white dress cried out as she suddenly popped out of Tubba Blubba's mouth. "Someone save me! It smells like cabbages in there!"

"Amph!" Tubba Blubba swiftly swallowed. " _Burp!_ Whoa, my stomach really needs to settle down. I better go take another nap… you guys go back to patrol, you got it? It's your fault that the Star Spirit we were guarding escaped, after all."

"Uh, righto, boss! You are completely right, as always!" Mario couldn't see them, but he could hear all the Clubbas jiggling as they all marched out of the room in single file.

"Good… see you when I get hungry again." Tubba lumbered off into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Okay… I think they're all gone." Koopie and the Mario's friends reappeared within the room. "You can come out now, Mario." She was met by silence. "Mario?"

"Oooooh… give me a second…" Mario slowly pried himself off the chair and tossed aside the sheet he was under. "Alright… ready to go."

"Very well." Shaid adjusted her headband again. "Let's see what Ms. Blubba is up to."

The group quickly and quietly gathered around the door to Tubba Blubba's room and peered inside, which was surprisingly easy for them to all do at once since the keyhole was so big.

"Mmm… what a stressful day." Tubba Blubba stretched out her arms as she jumped onto her bed, not bothering to change out of her clothes. "I sure hope Bowsa doesn't find out I don't have her Star Spirit anymore. She might take away my invincibility… and I'll be the weak Tubba Blubba again."

The massive Clubba glanced over at a (relatively) small mirror on her nightstand, and her reflection stared back.

"No… I'm sure that even if she does try to make me weak again, I can take her! I mean, unless she somehow makes herself more invincible… but that's impossible! No one is more anything than me, and as long as no one gets my special key, no one can even think about hurting me!" Tubba beat her chest triumphantly. "Though… if I had Bowsa's wand and I would wish for anything… I'd wish that I could enjoy my meals more."

With that, she gave one final yawn and passed out right on top of her covers, a small snot bubble popping in and out of her nose as she snored away to dreamland.

"Special key, eh?" Bombette had a smile on her face again. "Looks like we finally have a lead." She moved to open the door only for it to remain stubbornly shut. "Darn it! Can you open it from the other side?"

"Hmm…" Bow stuck her head through the door. "I can't. I need the key to open the door, and it looks like Tubba Blubba still has it - and I am not getting anywhere near her until we have her weakness."

"Fair enough." Goommaria began looking around the room again. "Well… we could go to the floor above and check if there's a way in that way."

"I'm pretty sure that's just a good way to run into more guards - and I don't think Mario can survive another 'close encounter' with one of them," Bombette pointed out, complete with scare quotes. "Besides, how would we get in? It's not like she has a window, or a skylight, right?"

"I'm afraid not." Bow shook her head.

"Well… if we can't go over, then why don't we go under? Strike the tortoise in the tummy, so to speak?" Koopie pointed a finger downwards. "There are floorboards instead of tiles here too… so we could get in through here if we really wanted to."

"Hmm…" Bow leaned down towards the ground and stuck her face through the floor. "It does appear that she has a basement… and her floorboards are quite loose. If we can get down there somehow, I bet we could sneak into her room no-problem."

"Okay, stand-er, float aside - I'll get us down there." Bombette raised her fist high as sparks began to climb her ponytail.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa!" Goommaria panickedly licked her fingers and put out Bombette's fuse, while at the same time pulling the blonde bombshell's head back by the ponytail. "You don't want to wake the whole fort, do you? Everyone will hear you if you explode!"

"Oops… sorry." Bombette rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed. "I guess I'm just so used to the noise that I forget it happens. I guess Mario better use his fancy new shoes then."

"New shoes?" A look of realization suddenly shot across Mario's face. "Oh, right, my boots! I almost forgot I had them."

"You forgot about my gift!?" Bow gasped and upturned her nose. "How dare you! I spent so much time picking them out for you!"

"But, Lady Bow, I thought you said you saw them in the clearance section on the way out of the store when we went shopping for your new gown?" Shaid looked very confused as she scratched her face.

"Er, yes… but it was still five seconds of my precious time, and it was still a selfless gift! So, you better appreciate me giving it to you!" Bow pointed her fan at Mario, the tip an inch from Mario's nose.

"Doesn't sound so selfless to me…" Bombette whispered to Chompy.

"Don't worry, I won't forget again!" Mario assured her, pulling down Bow's fan. "That's what friends are for, right?"

"Friends? You think we're friends!?" Bow hid her face behind her fan as broke out in raucous laughter. "Oh, that's a good one! Ohohohoh!"

"You mean… we're not?" Mario raised an eyebrow.

"Er…" Bow snapped her fan shut and looked down at the floor. "We should probably get into the basement before Tubba Blubba wakes up."

"Right…" Mario said before lifting up a foot and bringing it down onto the floor, smashing through the wood with a soft thud. "Hey, Chompy, could you use your tail to cover the hole with a rug after we go through?"

"Bark, bark!" the Chain Chomp replied, already doing as he asked.

One by one, the group jumped down into the space underneath the castle. It was not much of a basement - nothing was stored there, and there was barely enough room to stand, but it did seem to connect to the area directly beneath Tubba Blubba's bedroom. The light from the rooms above barely shined through between the cracks in the floorboard, giving Mario just enough light to see the brown, dirt ground he was walking on.

"Okay everyone, this is it." Mario whispered, the sound of snoring emanating from directly above them. "Remember - Tubba Blubba is right there, so we can't afford to make so much as a peep."

"You don't need to tell me twice. I've been living by that rule for weeks now!"

"Uh… who said that?" Koopie's eyes dashed around the dark crawl space.

"I'm not sure." Mario looked around and saw nothing as well. "Was it you, Shaid?"

"No sir, it was not." Shaid straightened her headband. "Besides, living is for the young and irresponsible, so it could not have been me."

"Chompy… have you suddenly learned how to talk in the last two minutes?" Mario asked, looking down at the dark-skinned woman.

"Hmm… bark bark bark!" Chompy's tail drooped sadly as she realized that the only sounds coming out of her mouth were the normal ones.

"Hold on just a second." Bow's eyes suddenly glowed green for a few seconds. "Ah - it wasn't one of us who said that. It was one of my subjects, Boomi. What are you doing here? We all thought you were eaten."

A dark-skinned Boo in a brown dress suddenly appeared behind Mario, causing him to flinch when he finally noticed her.

"Well… it is true that Tubba Blubba captured me and my friends and took us back to her room to eat, but I managed to escape while she was busy preparing the mayo." Boomi explained. "The others… weren't so lucky."

"Well, that explains why you weren't eaten, but why are you still here?" Shaid asked, a small glint of curiosity shining through her usual monotone.

"Because… because…" the Gusty Gulch Boo covered her face with her hands to try and hide her shame. "Because I was too afraid to move!"

Shaid and Bow both gasped in horror, both taken aghast by what they just heard.

"Afraid! No, you must be mistaken! Boos do not get scared!" Bow said as she slapped the other Boo across the face, but her expression did not change.

"I'm sorry… but I was…" The brown-skinned Boo was openly sobbing now, though she made sure that even her sobs were still quiet. "The thought of getting caught and eaten was so bad I just... couldn't even float!"

"No! You can't be scared, do you hear me? You can't be scared!" Bow grabbed ahold of the upper part of Boomi's dress and shook it furiously. The other Boo simply floated there and took it, continuing to sob.

"Lady Bow… I don't believe that is helping." Shaid placed a hand on her mistress's shoulder.

"You're… you're right." Bow took some deep breaths as she slowly calmed down and stopped shaking her subject. "Boomi… I won't lie… what you did was weak and pathetic, and a disgrace to everyone who claims to be a master of fear."

"That's supposed to make her feel better?" Goomaria raised an eyebrow.

"No - I'm not going to lie to her. I'm disappointed in her." Bow placed a hand on Boomi's shoulder. "But I'm only disappointed because I know you can do better. You can be a fearless, horrifying terror if you try. You just need to focus more on instilling fear than being fearful. Then, you'll be living your full potential and I look forward to that day."

"... You're right, Lady Bow. I don't know what came over me." Boomi wiped some tears away from her eyes as she began to cry a little. "I promise, I won't let you down again!"

With that, the brown Boo disappeared, leaving the group alone in the dark basement.

"I don't know if that was supposed to be inspiring or creepy…" Goommaria whispered to herself.

"Can't it be both?" Bow fanned herself proudly as her maid floated up to the floorboards.

"I believe I found a weak spot in the foundation." Shaid pushed up on a few of the boards and held them up for Mario and his friends to pass through. "Let's get this investigation fully underway, shall we?"

"Right…" Mario climbed through the hole into the bedroom. It was surprisingly well-lit for a room that someone was sleeping in, but the loud snoring that reverberated through the air assured him Tubba Blubba was still asleep. "Okay, girls, I think the ghost- er, I mean the coast is clear."

"Start going through everything you can - literally if you have to," Bow ordered as they piled into the room. "We have to find that key at all costs!"

"It's not in her trash." Goommaria announced, shifting through a giant trash can of discarded Boo dresses.

"It's not in her underwear drawer." Koopie said while shifting through pairs of pink panties, large enough to be blankets to her.

"It's not under her bed," Shaid said, calmly peeking under it. "How odd… Lady Bow keeps all her secrets-"

"It's not under her, uh…. Extra pair of shoes!" Bow hastily cut in.

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked, her nose tucked under a rug.

"Uh… call it a hunch, but I think it might have found it." Bombette pointed up to a large table and the large chest that was resting on it. On the chest was a small, crudely-written sign that read 'Key - Do not touch'.

"Somehow that's both the last, and the first place I'd expect." Mario and his friends all climbed up to the table and surrounded box. Those that could breathe held their breath as he slowly opened the lid and a golden light shined out from inside.

"Yaaaaawn!" A woman with long, blonde hair and wearing a wispy, red kimono was sitting inside the box, and blinked her eyes tiredly as the group around her stared with wide eyes.

"What the? Who are you?" Mario scratched his head.

"Why, I'm a Yakkey the key, of course." The woman sat up, revealing that the end of her long ponytail ended in braid that looked like a key. "I lock and unlock, hide and reveal, and I am an excellent singer~ Most importantly, though, I work for Mistress Tubba Blubba to keep her secret nice and safe."

Yakkey took another look at the group gathered around her.

"Say, now that I think about it… you don't really look like you work for Mistress Tubba Blubba. You're not intruders, are you?"

"What?! No, of course not!" Goommaria rolled her eyes exaggeratedly. "We're just… the new help!"

"Uh… yeah, that's right!" Koopie cut in. "The old help got fired for being lazy."

"Mmmhmm, buch a good-for-nothings if you ask me," Bow said with her nose high, Chompy nodding next to her.

"And we're here to… clean you!" Goommaria continued. "Tubba Blubba wants to keep her things-er, important employees clean and healthy, after all! Now, if you'll just come with us, we'll get you into a nice bath…"

Yakkey seemed to ignore what the group was saying and instead moved her head to the side a little to see Tubba Blubba sleeping in her bed, to which Goommaria could do nothing but laugh nervously.

"Well… there's only one thing I have to say to that." Yakkey took a deep breath. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-mmm!"

The key woman's cry was cut short by something hard, spongy, and pink being shoved into her mouth - Mario's hard dick, which Bow had phased through his overalls and put into her mouth.

"Mmmmm~" Yakkey mumbled around Mario's dick as it grew even harder. She clearly enjoyed the taste.

"Bow!? What the hell!?" Mario was shocked by what was happening, even if it did feel rather good. "You can't just shove a dick down someone's mouth without asking?"

"Well, in case you didn't notice, she was kinda about to blow our cover!" Bow snapped, thrusting the girl's head up and down Mario's shaft. "Besides, she's Mono, and if there's one thing that can shut a Mono up, it's a penis in her mouth. She's clearly loving it."

"Well, you didn't think to at least ask me?" Mario frustratedly pulled himself back, popping his dick out of Yakkey's mouth and leaving her tongue twirling longingly. "Look, we can gag her with something else, I'm sure. Like, maybe a piece of clothing or Chompy's tail, or-"

"Sorry- no dick, no silence," Yakkey said curtly. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Tubba Blubbaaaaa! Someone is trying to steal me!"

"Hmmm? Wha?" The massive Clubba sat up in her bed, snot bubble still extending from her right nostril and her hair a complete mess. "Waz going on?"

"Uh oh…" Koopie said under her breath.

* * *

 _ ***Bad End #1***_

"Oh, and by the way, Mario; you're about to step on someone."

"Huh? Oh, I get it, you're trying to prove I'm not paying attention to where I'm going, aren't you?" Mario took another confident step forward. "Well, you're not going to fool… oh."

Mario looked down and saw that he was indeed standing on top of someone. She had unusually green skin, baggy pants, a white A-shirt, and a bald head. It looked like, up until a few moments ago, she had been using a large rock as a pillow and was sleeping right there on the ground. Now that Mario was standing on her abdomen, however, it looked like she was starting to wake.

"Ay-ay-ay… a Hyper Cleft." Goommaria slapped herself in the face. "Okay, don't panic! Clefts sleep like rocks, so maybe we can get away before...

"Mmmmm! What's going on here?" The Hyper Cleft scratched her face, dust falling from her chin, as she stared up at Mario. "Oh… well, aren't you a gem? If I'm dreaming, don't pinch me…"

"Well, I would pinch you, but I'm pretty sure that'd hurt me more than you." Mario nervously. "Sorry about stepping on you, though. We'll buy you a new shirt or something later, but right now-"

Mario was cut off by a hand grabbing his shirt, and his body being lifted up off the ground.

"I think I know of a few other ways you can repay me~" the Cleft said, a glint of gold in her eye as she stood up. "Don't worry, it won't be too hard… well, it'll be hard, but in a good way~"

"Hey hey hey, back off!" Bombette and the others raised their fists into battle stances. "Don't pick a fight you can't win, baldie! In case you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered, and you'll lose in a landslide."

"Ha! You walk into my little patch of dirt and think you can threaten me?" the Hyper Cleft laughed. "I'm afraid you'll find this rock is a bit harder to crack than that."

"Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Bow flew forward and slapped the Cleft across the face. "Ow! You made me break a nail, you brute! I'm going to have to get that fixed somehow…"

"Oh, I'm sorry…" the Cleft said mockingly as her body lit up. "Let me help the others match!"

"Whoa, hands of my le-aaaaaah!" Bow screamed as the Cleft twirled the heiress through the air, eventually letting go and sending her flying through the air, landing somewhere beyond the hills.

"L-lady Bow! Hold on, I'm combing!" Shaid flew off after her flying Mistress. "I've got my comb ready!"

"What do you know? I just took out two _Boos_ with one _stone_." The Cleft cracked her neck menacingly. "Who's next?"

* * *

"Yes… I love it when my lava gets pumping!" the Hyper Cleft cheered, still glowing as Mario's friends all groaned on the ground around her. It had only been two minutes after Bow was tossed away, but that was all the time she needed to defeat everyone who tried to save Mario - and she didn't even have to let go of him once. "Now, to claim my prize… a nice, hard, cum diamond~"

"Can't we… talk about this?" Mario grunted before she completely tore his clothes away in one tug. "Okay, maybe not… but can we at least move to a proper bed at least?"

"Oh, mine isn't good enough for you?" The glowing green Cleft dropped Mario onto the ground and began to straddle his body.

"Well, I wouldn't call it rock bottom… but it is pretty close." Mario grunted in reply, the weight of the Cleft's heavy body straining his.

"Ha! You're as brittle as clay if you think that's rough! But, if you'd like me to make you feel better…" The Cleft quickly stripped off her clothes and pressed her exposed cunt against Mario's shaft. He expected her to just slip it inside her right away, but instead she slowly began to move back and forth, massaging his dick with her lower lips as they slowly grew wet.

"Well? How's that for ya?" Even though she was only using her labia, they squeezed so hard it was almost like he was getting a handjob. "Does that make it more comfortable for ya?"

"No… but I guess it does feel kinda good…" Mario had tried fighting earlier but he had already tired himself out, so all he could do was lay there as his she kept pumping his shaft up and down. She was pressing down so hard that he could actually feel her hard clit slide across his cock as she moved. If she was enjoying it though, she was hiding it well - her expression of smirking superiority hadn't changed since she stared.

"You know it feels more than good." The Cleft grabbed Mario's hands and placed them on her own rock bottom. "This feels fucking great! And even if you won't say it… I can already tell… your throbbing drill absolutely loves this feeling! It's already imagining digging through my mound as we speak~"

"Do… do you really want me to talk dirty to you?" Mario grunted as his cock kept throbbing, "Like… you're already raping me… I don't see why I have to play along too."

"You have to play along because this is my patch of dirt!" The Cleft moaned as she picked up speed and she tweaked one of her diamond-hard nipples in her spare hand. "And you are my dirt now too, so you do what I say! So tell me… how much you want me!"

"Alright, alright!" Mario cried out, the woman's crushing body somehow feeling even more crushing on top of her. "I admit it… I… I want your body…"

"Really?" The domineering woman was starting to pant now, and Mario could feel extra heat emanating from her moist groin. "What do you like about it?"

"Well… I like how strong you are… your body is so well cut… it might was well be a gem." Mario rubbed his hands across his hard abs for emphasis. "And your chest… most girls have hills, but you have mountains!"

"Mmm… you really do know how to flatter a girl." Her voice was shaking as she grew hornier. "You're making my pussy wetter than mud right now! And for that, I might as well reward you… and land-slide you inside me!"

Mario could only gasp in pleasure as the Hyper Cleft lifted her body and brought it back down violently onto Mario's shaft. Her walls squeezed down tightly around his length instantly, already trying to squeeze out his seed.

"There we go, little rock… now, we can start having real fun!" She began to thrust herself up and down, taking his shaft into her warm snatch over and over again. Her walls squeezed his shaft so tightly that she almost pulled Mario's body upwards every time she thrusted upwards, but the friction died down as she kept getting wetter. "Yes… it's been so long since I've fucked a real rock! Not any of this… fool's gold that's lying around here!"

Her body glowed even brighter as she pounded Mario into the dirt, creating a plumber-shaped outline in the soil

"I had half a mind to find the nearest Toad House and take one from there myself!" Her walls pulsed around Mario as his dick strained against her avalanche of pleasure. "But then you came along… so that's one geode I won't have to crack!"

"You know… since you're so tough and strong and all… have you ever thought about helping the Boos with their whole 'being eaten' problem?" Mario massaged the Cleft's green muscles as he spoke, trying his best to hold his composure and sound seductive. The rock on top of him didn't seem to crumble at all, however, as she just kept on plowing his cock.

"Hmm… nah, those hoity-toity Boos can take care of it themselves!" she replied before giving Mario a long, sloppy kiss. He could barely even breathe as her tongue snaked its way inside his mouth and dominated it. All the while, his cock kept being forced in and out of her tight crevice, teasing it with milliseconds of freedom before slamming it back into its stony grave.

"But… they're defenseless… they need help!" Mario sputtered the first chance he had, extra spit from the Cleft's mouth slurring his speech somewhat.

"If it ain't happening on my patch of dirt, then I don't really care!" the Cleft announced, banging her hips down extra hard for emphasis. "And do you know what's about to happen here that is important? You. Filling. Me. Up!"

Without warning, the Cleft grabbed hold of Mario's legs with her hands and pulled them up, allowing her to fuck his dick with all her might. The feeling of his cock being rammed so forcefully against the woman's womb turned out to be too much, as Mario began to feel his balls unload inside her. Shot after shot was forced up out of his shaft and into her waiting cunt, where her eager walls carried as much as they could up against gravity and into her womb.

"Mmm, there we go… a nice, perfect, mud pie…" the Cleft said with a smile as she licked her lips. "Oh, but would you look at that? I'm still glowing! I guess I should keep going so I can properly tire myself out, huh~?"

"No, please… at least let me rest…" Mario groaned, his dick still twitching in orgasm somehow.

"Aw, come on, don't you want more rock candy?" she asked cruelty as she began to thrust once again. "Don't worry, it might be hard, but you'll grow to love the taste~ Even if you lose a few teeth in the process…"

Mario would grow to become very familiar with the Hyper Cleft's patch of dirt, as he was never allowed to leave it, spending his time either fucking or eating or both. Tubba Blubba would occasionally walk by and ignore the two of them as they mated almost endlessly with each other. To her, it didn't even seem worth paying attention to - though her workers would often get bludgeoned out of their wages if they ever strayed too close them.

And so the rest of Mario's life became one endless hyper-sexual, hyper-tiring, hyper-Cleft mess.

The End.

* * *

 _ ***Bad End #2***_

"Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!" One of the Sentinel's alarms blared as she rocketed towards where Mario was standing. "Must apprehend!"

"Wha!" was all Mario had time to say before he felt cold fingers wrap around his arms and lift him up off the ground. "Hey, let go of me!"

"Scanning…" The Sentinel's eyes glowed as a red light shined over Mario's body. "Subject appears to be a human male… a rarity. Chances of encountering one is 1/242,997,329."

"Those calculations are correct," the other said as she flew over to Mario, and Mario was raised even higher into the air. "We have been ordered to remove all intruders from the premises immediately upon finding them… but we were also ordered hold any males that we find as well."

"For what purpose, I wonder…" The eyes of the sentinel holding Mario flashed for a moment as she conducted some calculations. "Oh… they most likely wish to use the male to mate."

"Mate?" asked her friend as Mario struggled uselessly, unable to break free. "For what purpose?"

"To create more of whatever species mates with him," her identical copy answered, her blonde hair blowing in the breeze.

"For what purpose?" the other asked.

"To carry out tasks and make more of their species at a later date."

"For what purpose?"

"I… do not know." The Sentinel flew closer to Mario and got a better look at his face. "All I know is that our owners seem to enjoy mating and making more of themselves more than any other activity. It makes them… happy."

"How odd…" the Sentinel holding Mario blinked a few times. "For reasons that I can not discern, we were given equipment that would allow us to simulate mating when we were made. Perhaps we could mate with this man to try and be happy?"

"Well… we would still be completing our directive to hold him… I agree," the other nodded. "Let us commence mating."

They quickly removed their uniforms and let them drift down to the floor below. Mario couldn't help but swallow nervously as he realized just how far away the ground had grown.

"Commencing automatic lubrication," the Sentinel holding Mario announced before a small spark shot out of her neck. "Automatic lubrication failed. Moving to manual mode."

"Manual mode?" Mario asked. "Uh, are you going to get a tube or something, or-"

Mario found himself cut off as the Sentinel flipped him around, dropped him, caught his head between her thighs, and forced his mouth into her exposed, hairless cunt.

"Begin manual lubrication, male." Her thighs squeezed tighter and forced Mario's tongue into her cavern.

"Mmmm, mmm!" Mario mumbled desperately into the robot's cunt. He could barely breathe, she was pressing his face so hard into her, but his fear of falling kept him from pushing away too hard.

"Be sure to apply your saliva liberally," the Sentinel advised as Mario's tongue swirled around inside her. "We will be moving quite fast when we get mating, and it would be suboptimal if the friction caused damage to either of us."

"Actually, we are quite resilient," the other robot cut in, now helping to hold Mario up from below. "If anyone is going to be harmed, it is going to be him."

Hearing this, Mario moved his tongue even faster, trying his best to lube her up as much as much as possible before they started fucking him. He would rather have avoided doing them entirely, but it was pretty clear by this point it was either that or a messy trip to the ground.

"Adequate lubrication added," the Sentinel above Mario said as she let go of Mario, only to catch him again with her legs around his waist. "Commence penetration now."

Mario groaned as she felt his dick slip into her tight cavern. Despite her robotic appearance, the Sentinel's pussy felt like a real one - its walls squeezed and pulsed around his dick, and it was pleasantly warm. But, unlike all the other girls Mario had sex with in the past, the Sentinel didn't react at all when he entered her. She didn't moan, she didn't pant, she didn't even change her facial expression. She just kept staring down at him with her robotic eyes.

"Coitus achieved - commencing thrusting." The robot on top of Mario began to move herself up and down, her walls squeezing on his dick with a calculated precision and regularity. She wasn't lying about how hard she was going to thrust though, as each one made Mario afraid that she was going to send him rocketing downwards - fortunately, the other Sentinel held him up from below to help stop that from happening. "I can sense by your endorphin levels that you are enjoying this."

"What about you, Unit 9?" the Sentinel below Mario asked as she curiously massaged Mario's balls with her spare hand. "Do you feel any pleasure from this? Any meaning? Any… 'fulfillment'?"

"I do not, Unit 6." Unit 9 replied, the question not interrupting her methodical thrusts at all. "My sensors indicate that my vagina is 90% full.. But not even that is a real 'feeling'. Organic life forms do not experience emotions in the form of numbers, correct?"

"I can't speak for everyone… but no, generally, we do not." Mario's teeth chattered a little as he spoke, still afraid of falling. The feeling of Unit 9's soft cunt squeezing around him helped calm him down a little but there was only so much fucking a beautiful girl could do.

"Hmm… Proposal, Unit 9; our owners appear to enjoy fornication the most when the male 'finishes' inside them," Unit 6 pointed out over the sounds of opposite fucking. "Perhaps you will feel some kind of fulfillment if you keep going until he ejaculates inside you."

"Proposal accepted," Unit 9 replied, her fucking proceeding at a steady pace. "Unusual… by many of my estimates the male should have finished by now. Are we doing something wrong?"

"Well, for starters… I'm not… a quick shot," Mario said somewhat defensively. "Secondly… well… it's not like you're varying your technique a lot."

"So variations in sex help the male ejaculate faster. Adding that variable into my calculations." Unit 9's eyes flashed blue for a few moments. "Recalculating."

The Sentinel's normal thrusts suddenly came to a halt before she suddenly turned herself to the side. Instead of thrusting back and forth, she was now grinding herself with his dick hilted deep inside her. While Mario had girls grind on his cock before, no one had ever done it before at this angle, with her body facing the side while she moved. For the first time he felt a girl's clit slide up and down the side of his prick instead of the front or the back, and her walls squeezed at him at completely different angles. Just this little difference made it a completely different experience to Mario, and the sudden change from simple thrusting caused him to groan in surprise and pleasure.

"Recalculating."

After a few minutes of grinding back and forth, Unit 9 turned back towards Mario, grabbed his legs, and began thrusting downwards. Mario let out gasp after gasp after gasp as he piledrived his cock into her artificial womb. She was moving even more violently than before, and it actually hurt Mario a little - but that was more than drowned out by the feeling of pleasure overwhelming his mind.

"Recalculating."

Unit 9 suddenly pulled herself off of Mario's cock, but before he could wonder whether or not she was giving him a break, Unit 9 thrust herself back down - only this time her tight, immaculate asshole was what was penetrated. There was no lube there, but by now Mario's cock was spewing so much precum that her faux-anal passage didn't chase too much.

"Penis-twitching pattern indicates that you are about to finish." Unit 9 announced as she suddenly pulled out and slipped him back into her tight pussy. "Our owners indicate that it feels best when the male ejaculates in their womb, so please finish inside there."

Mario didn't have much of a choice as he felt his balls start to squeeze and pulse, and he unloaded inside of her. Shot after shot of this thick sperm fired into the woman's fake womb, and not once did her expression change. She just kept staring down at him analytically as his orgasm slowly petered out.

"Coitus complete… still no happiness detected." Unit 9 announced at the end as she pulled away, and Mario's cum spilled out of her pussy.

"We cannot confirm these results with only one trial." Unit 6 interjected. "We must do repeated trials, with multiple units in multiple places, and in multiple positions to account for all variables."

"What!?" Mario gasped at that, but the girls ignored him.

"Very well… we will bring him to Units 1-5, 7, 8, and 10-999," Unit 9 exposited. "And we will use whatever food and aphrodisiacs are available to optimize the maximum probability at serving as the impetus for us to receive happiness, and to keep his body ready for testing."

"Wait, there are 999 of you!?" Mario asked as the Sentinels began to fly away from him. "Hey, don't ignore me! Please, someone, anyone… help!"

But help never came… over the course of the rest of his life, Mario would be subject to the Sentinel's 'experiments'. Taking his advice about variation to heart/motor, the girls never had sex with him the same way twice - that is, unless it was with a new unit.

Because they were machines, they never had to take breaks or rest, so they fucked him whenever they could - though, in the end they never did enjoy it. Mario, on the other hand, had no idea if he was enjoying it. His body felt so good, and yet he was so tired, and the fucks eventually started to blend together. In the end, he stopped trying to tell them all apart and became simply a fucking machine - just like them.

The End.

 _ ***Bad End #3***_

"Almost got you…" Koopie and Goomaria gave one last, final tug, but it was not enough to free Mario from the Clubba's grip. Instead, Mario's clothes ended up slipping out from right between their fingers, and they both fell backwards into the hall. Fortunately, they didn't cause a large crash when they landed on the ground. Unfortunately, that was only because they landed right on top of another Clubba, who spat and spittled as she shook herself awake.

"Huh? What's going on?" she asked as she wiped the sand from her vision. "Oh, it's just intruders. Wait… intruders!?"

"Wha!? Waz going on?" another Clubba asked as she shot awake. "You're not playing a joke on us, are you? We never get intruders… ever".

"Uh, right! You don't! Which must mean that you're just having a bad dream!" Goommaria started to wave her arms around in the air like they were wavy lines. "I mean, it has to be! What could possibly be a worse dream than work, right? So just go back to sleep and rest, and you'll forget about all this by morning".

"No… this can't be a dream! Otherwise, there would be a hell of a lot more steel ball bearings!" A clubba said as she went for her club. "I, uh, have weird dreams".

"It's not… then, I guess that means… let's get 'em!" another guard said as the last of the Clubbas got to their feet.

"Well, this is quite bothersome if I do say so myself." Shaid announced calmly, even as Mario and his friends began to shake. "Lady Bow, I believe now would be the perfect time for a fashionable retreat."

"Retreat!? Now!? But this might be our last chance!" Despite her Mistress's protests, the maid nonetheless dutifully grabbed Bow's wrist and dragged her through the walls of the fortress. "No, let me go! At least let me slap one of them!"

"Look… I know this doesn't look good, but I'm sure we can work something out…" Koopie's voice wavered as she spoke. By now the Clubbas had surrounded her, and they were quickly backed into a corner. Chompy growled at the surrounding guards as they approached, but that didn't seem to deter them much. "I mean… we're all civilized here, right?"

"Yeah… and part of being civil means doing what you're paid to… even if you don't want to," one of the Clubbas said as she beat the handle of her club against her hand a few times. "But don't worry, we promise we won't tenderize you too much~"

* * *

Needless to say, being outnumbered, out armed, and completely out of their weight class, Mario and his friends were defeated quickly and easily. Bombette complained loudly about de-ja- _boom_ as she was dragged down to the fortress dungeon and locked there with everyone else.

"Well, that takes care of them." a Clubba said as she wiped her hands and shut the door leading down to the prison. "Man, it's dusty down there."

"Well, whose job was it to clean it?" her friend asked as she locked the door downstairs.

"Hey, I had no idea that we were actually going to have prisoners!" the other said defensively as they walked away. "I mean, not only is our boss called 'The Invincible Tubba Blubba', but she actually is invincible too! Who in the world would be dumb enough to break into her place?"

"You severely underestimate the number of idiots in the world," her friend replied. "And thankfully, Tubba is one of them."

"Yeah… I still can't believe she really thought that guy was a lamp by just putting a sheet over him!" The Clubba laughed heartily at the memory. "Now we have a man all to ourselves!"

"The bitch deserves getting tricked if you ask me… we managed to do our jobs for once, and does she give us so much as a 'thank you'? No!" the other, slightly shorter Clubba spat. "Well, she can keep on eatin' Boos all day for all I care. We're gonna be eatin' something much better from now on…"

The two then walked into the kitchen, where all their coworkers were currently gathered. At the moment, they were all crowded against one circular table, each of them trying to pull themselves onto it. The sound of slurping filled the air as the two returning Clubbas got closer, as well as the faint sound of muffled moaning.

"Hey, girls! Is the tap dry yet?" one of the returning Clubbas asked as she began to strip out of her uniform.

"Nope! There's still plenty of juice left!" a voice called out from the crowd over the sound of slurping. "Help yourself!"

"Well, I would if there was room!" the other arriving Clubba complained, now down to her purple underwear that just barely held back her jiggling bust. "Move your fat butts aside so I can get a taste!"

"Augh, fine," one of them groaned as she stepped away from the table. "I just finished up anyways."

"Oh boy… here I come!" the arriving Clubba quickly made her way to the table and found a bound and gagged Mario sitting in the middle of it. He was naked and on his back, with his throbbing shaft sticking up out at the center of the table like a short, topless umbrella. It was somewhat hard to see, however, as it was lost under a sea of licking tongues. Each and every one of them had a tongue that was at least seven inches long and three inches wide, and all of them were trying desperately to get at Mario's tasty sausage.

"Mmm… it's only been an hour, but he's already cum ten times…" one of the Clubbas said happily as she licked her lips. "He's a regular smorgasmbord! All we have to do is keep feeding him mushrooms, and he keeps feeding us his mushroom as a result."

"Perfect~" Two new tongues quickly joined the others in licking up and down Mario's shaft, their soft taste buds rubbing up and down every exposed pieces of skin they could. When they couldn't get a taste of his shaft, the tongues instead swirled around each other in what was essentially an eight-way open-mouth kiss. Though they were all there for the dick, they didn't mind the taste of each other's tongues as well.

"Mmm… MJ, you had pizza again for lunch?" one of the Clubbas asked as she licked.  
"You know that stuff gives you heartburn."

"I can't help it… it just tastes so good!" MJ rubbed her belly as her breasts rested on the table. "But don't worry… I'm going on an all-cum diet now! No more heartburn for me!"

"Please, you're just using that as an excuse." The Clubba next to M.J. rolled her eyes before swirling her tongue around Mario's tip. Mario's cock twitched reflexively at this, as if searching for some way to escape the fleshy prison it was caught in. There was no way out, however - only more pleasure.

"I think old faithful is about to blow, everyone!" one of the Clubbas announced. "Get ready!"

Mario groaned into his gag as the movements of the tongues suddenly quickened. What was already an overwhelming amount of pleasure shooting down his dick suddenly became unbearable, to the point where he couldn't even think straight anymore. The mushrooms he was eating seemed to make him hyper sensitive too… he could feel every taste bud, every tip, every side, and every underside of every tongue, to the point where he could even tell whose was who's. It only blended together once he finally began to cum.

The sperm in his balls had been building up pressure quite a bit, so when it was finally unleashed, it went high - over a foot straight up into the air. The Clubbas quickly tried to get as much as they could, their bodies shaking as they leapt up and down. A few of them tried to get it all by latching their mouths over the tip of Mario's dick, but their colliding faces ultimately stopped them from doing that.

Mario, meanwhile, had felt his eyes start to roll back in his head as he had his strongest orgasm yet. To him it felt like his balls would never stop squeezing, and that his dick would never stop firing shot after shot of his thick semen into the air. But, eventually, it did die down, and he opened his eyes to see that the Clubbas around him were absolutely plastered with the stuff.

"Hey, no fair! You have more than me!" one of the Clubba's complained before licking some cum off her friend's face.

"What! No, you're the one who has more than me!" the Clubba replied before giving a retaliatory lick.

"Nu-uh!" the other snapped before licking the other's face again. Soon, the two were having a regular tongue battle with one another, with the girls around them following their lead. They licked at each others tits, their stomachs, their arms, anywhere they could to try and get extra tastes of his seed.

As they fought it out, Mario still sat on the table, catching his breath - that was, until he noticed one of the Clubbas quietly pulling herself onto the table.

"Heheh… looks like I get my Long John all to myself…" she said deviously as she sunk Mario's cock into her wet pussy. "Mmm, yes, there we go… fill me up with your cream filling!"

Mario could do nothing but groan and lie there as she began to move up and down, her walls sliding up and down his shaft and gripping a thousand times tighter than the mass of tongues that surrounded it before.

"There, good boy…" the Clubba groaned as she smothered Mario with her breasts. "Just stay quiet, and we can have lots of fun…"

Mario began to hear the wooden table beneath him start to creak a little, and he tried to warn the woman raping him about it, but even if he could speak she seemed too enamored with the sensations radiating from her pussy to care. She just kept thrusting and thrusting up and down until the legs of the table gave out in a loud snap.

"Gyaaaa!" the Clubba moaned as she and Mario fell down onto the kitchen floor, and the girls around them finally stopped fighting.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!" MJ groaned, distraught.

"I know… I can't believe it either." The girl on top of Mario rubbed her thick belly sensually. "I think he's inside my womb."

"Wait, really? I want to try that!" The girls all quickly began to crowd around Mario again.

"No, I should go next!"

"No, me!"

"I was the one who caught him!"

"No, that was me! He was my teddy bear!"

"Okay, okay… maybe we can work something out," one of the girls spoke up. "How about instead of crowding around him… we do it one at at time?"

"You mean, like, have sex with him?" one asked hopefully.

"No, then we'd fight even more… how about we just blow him one at a time? That way, we can still have fun without letting our lust completely carry us away, and we won't have to get into any more lick fights. How does that sound?"

The Clubbas all looked at each other for a moment before turning back to the woman who made the suggestion and nodding.

"Okay, now, let's just form a line alphabetically and we can get started."

Mario soon found himself sitting in a chair with a naked Clubba kneeling in front of him, with his hard cock trapped firmly between her breasts.

"You're lucky you got to start with me, boy." The Clubba whispered as she drooled down onto Mario's dick, providing lube for her beginning titjob."I do have the fattest tits here, after all."

"No you don't!" ta Clubba first in line complained, pressing her own breasts together. "Mine are at least as big!"

"Heh, I thought I was supposed to have him _to myself_ ," the Clubba snapped before turning back to Mario. "Just ignore her… and just focus on me and my body."

Mario didn't have much of a choice in the matter, as it was hard to focus on anything else once she began to move her tits up and down. It got even harder - along with his dick - once she reached her head down and began to lick the tip of his cock, which was just barely poking out of the sea of flesh around it.

"Mmm, tastes so good…" the moaned around Mario's dick, sending vibrations all the way down his pole. Her tongue was savoring every last inch of Mario's shaft now that she had it all to herself, and her long tongue helped her take full advantage of it. She couldn't help but smile a little as Mario moaned and struggled in his bonds - he was practically putty in her hands.

"I know that look in your eye… you really love this, don't you?" The Clubba smirked as she twisted her bust from side to side. "I bet you'd love to get lost in my tits all day… and I'd let you if I could. Sadly, you're company property now, and all that… but I'll make sure you cum so hard that you won't be able to forget about me!"

Mario could feel even more of her drool and slobber drip its way down his shaft as the Clubba licked even faster, her hungry mouth silently begging for him to release. She didn't have to wait long, as he was quickly driven over the edge and began to unload into her warm mouth. She could feel each shot snake its way up his cock and between her breasts, and she was able to time her breast squeezes to help make sure Mario fired his load as hard as he could. By the time he was done, her mouth was so full of sperm that her cheeks were actually bulging, but she absolutely refused to swallow or pull back until she was sure he was done.

Once his cock finally stopped moving and pulsing, the Clubba pulled herself back and enjoyed the taste of it all, swishing the cum around in her mouth to appreciate the full taste.

"Gulp!" she swallowed with a satisfied look on her face. "That hits the spot."

"Okay, I guess it's my turn now," the next Clubba in line said as she knelt down in front of Mario. Unlike the others, she still had her uniform on and didn't look like she planned on abandoning it anytime soon. "Sorry if you don't get to look at me, but I'm a bit… shy about my body."

"Fuck knows why," a girl with an identically chubby body said from the line.

"A-anyways, let me just… touch this and - oh, it's so hot!" The Clubba gasped as her right hand wrapped around the wet base of Mario's cock. "And so… thick…"

Slowly but surely, she began to move her hand up and down, her thick but delicate fingers massaging Mario's shaft as she went. Mario could see the edge of her tongue peek out the side of her lips as her face slowly morphed from afraid to hungry.

"Mmm, and I can smell it from here!" she exclaimed, starting to pant. "I was just going to stroke you until you came, but… maybe it wouldn't be too bad if I gave you a lick or two."

Leaning down now, the Clubba did indeed give Mario a few licks, causing his dick to twitch once more from the sensations. Those licks were quickly followed by a few more licks… and a few more… and a few more, until she was practically licking it like a popsicle.

"So tasty… before now, I was too shy to go into the crowd to get a taste, but now… now I see why everyone wants to line up for it!" she drooled, her nipples now poking through her shirt. "Oh, I wish I could suck on this all day!"

Unable to bear it anymore, the Clubba dove her head forwards and shoved Mario's entire shaft down her throat in one motion. The girls gathered around her could see the front of her neck bulge a little as she began to thrust Mario's hips, clearly not caring about her own gag reflex. At the same time, her spare hand reached down towards her pants and shoved its way past the waistband and into her underwear. Her friends didn't need to hear the wet noises emanated from her cooch to know exactly what she was doing down there.

"Oh my, it looks like the innocent girl is a little bit of a freak," one of the other Clubbas joked. "I guess it is true what they say about the quiet ones…"

Mario felt his cock suddenly heat up inside the shy Clubba's mouth as she began to blush redder than a beet. She was clearly very embarrassed, and wanted to run and hide… and yet, moving away from Mario's cock was something that she couldn't even consider. She just had to keep sucking on it, to keep fucking it with her face, and nothing was going to stop her from doing that.

So, she ultimately decided on doing the next best thing by trying to make Mario cum as quickly as possible, doubling her speed and moving her head so fast that her grey hair was flying everywhere. Mario panted heavily as this went on, his mind being overwhelmed once again by the sheer amount of sensations he was feeling.

"See! She may act all chaste, but she's a total horndog like the rest of us!" another Clubba laughed.

The shy Clubba in front of Mario was practically steaming with embarrassment, and was now swirling her tongue around Mario's dick as fast as she could. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the sounds of the girls laughing around her, instead focusing only on the heavenly taste invading her mouth.

Her extra efforts finally paid off as Mario felt his cock explode into his second orgasm in just a few minutes. The Clubba didn't catch any of it in her mouth, however. Instead, she forced his dick all the way down her throat and held it there, causing his dick to spray his load directly into her stomach. Mario could feel her moan as her fingers brought her to a small orgasm herself, and she enjoyed the feeling of her hunger finally being satiated.

"Mmm…" she mumbled before finally releasing Mario's dick with a loud pop. "Thank you… I think I'm going to go to my bunk now… for the next few days."

"Eh, the cock-hungry bitch will be back in a few hours," another Clubba said as the next woman took her place in front of Mario.

"Alright, if you thought those other girls were good, just wait until you get a feel of me!" she said arrogantly before grabbing Mario's still-hard dick and accidentally slapping herself in the face with out. "Ow! Uh, I mean, I meant to do that!"

She then began to stroke Mario up and down, but she clearly didn't have much of a rhythm to it. She just kind of moved her hands up and down wildly in the hopes that it would make Mario feel good. Granted, it still managed to stimulate him, but it certainly didn't make him moan into his gag like he did with the other girls.

"Yeah… I see that you're totally impressed," she said, smirking as her tits' wild jiggles matched the wild movements of her arms. "Now to show you something that will really blow your socks off! If you thought that the other girls could suck your dick, you haven't seen nothin' yet!"

The Clubba promptly shoved Mario's cock down her throat but, unlike the previous woman, she was unable to overcome her gag reflex and quickly forced his shaft back out.

"Fuck!" she swore, coughing as her spittle dripped down onto her fat breasts. "Hey… I thought… it was supposed to be easy!"

"What, wouldn't an 'experienced' girl like you know what was and wasn't easy?" a girl from the line asked mockingly.

"Er, right, of course! What I meant was… that was supposed to be… eas _ier_!" she insisted as she got a good grip of Mario's dick again. "But don't worry, I won't back down from this challenge!"

She again brought her mouth down to Mario's dick but, instead of forcing it all into her warm throat, she instead slowly moved the head past her lips and swirled the tongue around the tip. It was a very basic move but it was enough for Mario's cock to really start twitching again as his orgasm slowly built.

"Augh, you're going to take forever if that's all you do!" one of the girls complained as she shoved the Clubba blowing Mario aside and placed her tits around Mario's dick. "Let me show you how it's done!"

"Hey, I totally know what I was doing!" the first girl insisted as she tried to lap at the tip of Mario's dick as it stuck out from between the other woman's breasts.

"No, you were just being a sloppy virgin!" complained another as she tried to lick Mario as well. "Go back to the end of the line! He deserves to spend his time with a real woman!"

"Oh well… back to the table we go…" another girl off to the side mused to herself as the Clubbas all piled around Mario and practically buried him beneath their bodies. "Or, chair, in this case…"

Mario got quite used to the girls fighting over him, as he would have to experience that every day for the rest of his life. He was little more than the company cum-dispenser for these women, though they never really worked a day in their lives again. No one ever tried to sneak into Tubba Blubba's fortress again, and she would go down in history as the most invincible woman in history - besides Bowsa, of course, but the Koopa Queen figured Tubba could call herself whatever she wanted as long as she had Peach.

In the end, Mario's routine ended up matching the Clubbas exactly - eat, fuck, and sleep, eat fuck, sleep, over and over again until the end of time. A cornucopia of lust, unending.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. I hope you liked the chapter; I sure did. Sorry if it took so long, I was busy with other stuff in my life. But at least now we get to continue with the story you guys really want to see. But until then… well, I'm not sure. I brought up Under(her)tail a while back, and it's updated, but you probably already know about that if you're reading these stories. So I guess I'll see you later.**


	30. Chapter 30: The Chase

Tubba Blubba's eyes were still glazed over as she looked down at the adventurers that had broken into her room, so they seemed more like shapeless blobs at the moment. Unfortunately, as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, her vision cleared, honing in on the most prominent of the blobs; a red-and-blue one.

"You!" was all she said as she hopped out of her bed, her feet landing with the force of an earthquake. "You're the one Bowsa told me about!"

"Oh, actually, I just happened to be wearing his clothes today and…" Mario trialed off before shouting. "Run for it!"

"Hey! You get back here!" Tubba Blubba's voice bellowed behind the group as they all ran out into the hallways of the fort, Bombette carrying the key woman like a wooden plank under her right arm. "That's mine!"

"You better do what she says, you know," the blonde 'key' said teasingly as they ran. "Otherwise, you're all going to get it~"

"If you expect a Boo to be frightened, then you're wailing up the wrong tree." Bow took out a handkerchief and attempted to gag the woman as they ran. "Now, if you would please stop drawing attention to us…"

"Pfft! Get that dirty thing away from me!" Yakkey spat everywhere as she resisted the intrusion. "Heeeelp! Anyone! Please, save me! I'm being stolen!"

"Wha?!" A Clubba gasped as the snot bubble that was protruding from her nose suddenly popped. "What's going on!?"

"It's time to do your jobs, that's what's going on!" Yakkey shouted as Mario and his friends all ran by where the woman was sleeping. "So get up off your butt and do it!"

"Oh, crap! I guess this is the part where I, uh… chase them down?" She asked, confused.

"Yes!" came Yakkey's distant reply. "This is _definitely_ that part!"

"Right, on my way!" The Clubbas all throughout the house scrambled for their clubs and maces, before trying frantically to figure out where exactly the intruders were. Thanks to Tubba's seismic footsteps, they didn't have to wonder very long.

"Okay, so which way is the exit again?" Koopie tried to remain calm as she spoke, but you didn't have to be a Boo to hear the fear in her voice. "We do know which way that is, right?"

"Of course! It's, uh, this way!" Bombette turned a corner, losing Tubba Blubba but leading them straight into the fort's massive kitchen. "Ooops."

"Idiot! Are you trying to get me eaten?" Bow squeezed her fan so hard it nearly snapped in half as she spat at Bombette.

"Hey, don't blame me! Just about every hallway in this place looks the same!" Bombette angrily shouted back.

"Well, if I were you, I'd just retrace your steps!" Yakkey interrupted chiperly. "So just head back to my Mistress's room and-'

"I thought I told you to be quiet." Bow succeeded in gagging Yakkey this time. "Alright, I'm going to phase through one of the walls and look around. If we're lucky, I could end up outside and I'll be able to spot the exit from there."

"Okay, that sounds like a good plan," Goommaria said with a nod. "But make it quick! I still hear that monster stomping around, and I don't want her to find us!"

"Oh don't be silly. I only get caught when I want to be." Bow floated over to a nearby wall and stuck her face through it. Shortly afterwards, there was a loud slurping noise, followed by the sound of Lady Bow screaming in shock. When she pulled herself back away from the wall, her face was hair was dripping and her eyeliner was running. "Don't you dare say a word."

"Mmmm, mmm mmm mmm!" Yakkey mumbled, a smile clear on her face even through her gag up until Bow slapped her with her fan.

"That still counts." Bow said curtly.

"Uh, girls, I think we better get moving again!" Bombette warned. "I don't want to be used as this woman's personal milk jug or something!"

"Hey, over here!" Goommaria shouted from a nearby door. "I think this is a catwalk overlooking the foyer this way!"

The group immediately ran through the doorway and saw themselves looking down at the exit from above, along with several of the hovering drones that they hid from earlier. None of them were really quite sure at what point they ended up all the way on the top floor of the fort, but that was the last thing on their minds at the moment.

"Okay, so we're close to the exit, but how exactly do we get to it?" asked Bombette.

"You don't," a voice bellowed. Turning around, the group saw Tubba Blubba herself standing in the doorway, just barely able to squeeze through in spite of how wide the passage was. "Because you're going to stop right now, and give me back what you stole!"

"Bark bark bark!" Chompy said as she ran forward, growling menacingly at the Clubba as she tried to shield her friends behind her.

"Awww, does the little mutt want to play?" Tubba asked as she approached the Chain Chomp. "Okay, how about start with some nice, healthy jumping jills."

Before Mario could even tell his friend to get back, Tubba lept into the air and came crashing back down on the the catwalk, causing massive cracks to appear in its wooden structure. Within seconds, the structure of the catwalk began to come part, and the whole group found themselves plummeting onto the catwalk immediately below that, which also broke apart and fell onto the ground floor.

"Oooooow…" Goommaria groaned as she pulled herself out of the splinters and pieces of broken wood. "That _really_ smarts…"

"You're telling me," Bow agreed as she and Shaid both floated downwards. "I actually chipped a nail in all that. It'll take me weeks to get my manicure back up to it's normal high quality."

"You can always borrow one of my nails if you wish, my lady," Shaid instantly offered.

"Er… no thanks, I'm good." Bow shivered a little, clearly grossed out by the thought.

"Bwah!" Bombette gasped as she burst out from the rubble she was buried under. "I'm okay, and so is our new friend!"

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Koopie emerged from the safety of her shell. "So no one is badly hurt?"

"Is someone there?" A voice said next to Bombette. Turning, she saw one of the dones lying on the ground, her head smashed by a large hunk of wood. "I can hear, but I can't see. I may need new optical units."

"Is this what it's like to be dead?" another voice said from underneath a piece of rubble bigger than Tubba Blubba.

"Well, shit… should we feel bad for them or not?" asked Bombette.

"Umm… sorry about all this." Mario dusted himself off.

"It's okay." The crushed security drone replied. "I don't blame you."

"I wouldn't waste my pity on them." Tubba Blubba hopped down from the third floor and hit the ground so hard that she left a small crater. "Especially considering what I plan on doing to you~"

* * *

Just outside Tubba Blubba's fort, dawn was beginning to break over the horizon like a rotten egg on a skillet. Floating in front of the door to the fortress was a single Boo from Gusty Gulch, who took a deep breath as she stared at the massive wooden gate in front of her. At this point, she wasn't sure if it was it was harder to look at that fort, or the blinding sun behind her.

"Alright… no turning back now," she said before doing precisely that. "Is everyone ready?"

Several other tan Boos appeared out of nowhere in front of the door, all of them wearing the same look of fear and concern on their faces.

"Even if she didn't want us to risk getting eaten, we can't just let our Lady do this by herself! We have to go in and help her, right?" the Boo at the head of the group ask.

"Right," came the universal response, though it sounded less like a rallying cry and more of a light whisper.

"Good!" The head Boo turned back around towards the door. "On three, we are all going to charge in there and help our Lady complete her mission!"

"Wait, do we have some kind of plan, or what?" asked a Boo towards the back of the small crowd.

"No turning back now, remember?" The lead Boo braced herself as she began counting. "One… two…"

"Gangway!" Mario shouted as she and his friends suddenly burst through the front door of the fort. "Quick shut, the door!"

Bombette, Shaid, and Chompy quickly shut the door behind them as fast as they could, holding against it to keep whatever was on the other side from bursting through.

"Oh my word! What is going on?" the lead Boo gasped in confusion.

"Well, do you want the good news or the bad news first?" Koopie asked nervously, voice partly drowned out by the sound of pounding on the door behind her.

"Bad news, of course! That always puts a ghoul in my grave," the Boo replied.

"Well, the bad news is that Tubba Blubba knows we found the key to her weakness, and she's chasing after us as we speak." Koopie sweated profusely as she spoke.

"Oh… bad news is a whole lot more fun when it doesn't affect you." The Boo paused for a moment to try and absorb the information she had just been given. "But that means that you have the key to Tubba Blubba's weakness! Where is it?"

"Mmmm, mmmm!" Yakkey mumbled from under Bombett's arm, trying to spit out the gag in her mouth. "Pfft, let me go already! If you do, I might be able to convince my Mistress to eat you with some condiments instead of plain!"

"Oh, so she has one of those fancy magic lock systems," the Boo said, taking the the sight of the hostage in stride. "That makes sense. But where exactly does it go?"

"Ha! You stole me and you didn't even know her secret is hidden beneath the big windmill? I'm surprised you idiots can even dress yourselves in the morning!" Yakkey blinked a few times a she realized what she said. "Shoot! Why did I have to unlock my big mouth like that?"

"Okay, so we know where it is." Bombette struggled to speak as she focused all of her energy on keeping the door to the fort shut. "Tubba may be big, but she's clearly fast too, and it's a long way to the windmill! There's no way we'd make it in time!"

The tan Boos all looked at each other for a few moments before they all flew towards the door, holding it shut with all their might.

"What are you doing? You all need to get out of here!" Bow shouted angrily at her subjects. "You need to get out of here, or at least find someplace to turn invisible safely. Otherwise, you're sure to get eaten!"

"We don't mean any disrespect, my Lady… but we don't care about that!" one of the Boos replied. "You're more important than us, after all! Only you can find Tubba Blubba's secret before it's too late!"

"You idiots! The only reason I'm doing any of this is because I'm trying to protect _you!_ " Bow stomped her foot down in the air angrily before floating down to the ground to stomp again so it could have more impact.

"Hehehe, I smell delicious ghosts~" Tubba Blubba's voice vibrated through the wooden door. "Come to mama, little ones! I can't wait to taste you!"

"There's no time to argue! Just go!" the head Boo said frantically. "We'll be fine, we promise!"

"But-" Bow began to say, but was interrupted as Shaid led her away by the hand.

"I'm sorry, my Lady, but there is no use just floating around," Shaid said as firmly as she could. "We need to keep going."

"I certainly have no problem leaving!" Bombette said as she left her post by the door. "Come on, you little key-hole! You're going to help us save the day!"

"H-hey, don't leave me behind!" Koopie said as she ran after her friends. "Ooof!"

Koopie let out a gasp as she tripped on a rock and fell onto the ground, her shell sliding along the ground so fast that Mario had to jump on top of it to get it to stop.

"Wow, this thing is well-waxed." Goommaria panted a little before looking over her shoulder back down the hill the fort rested upon. "Hmm… I think I have a way we can get a head start on Tubba Blubba."

"Wait… you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Koopie asked from the ground. "This is really dangerous!"

"Yeah, but it's fast!" Goommaria got behind the koopa shell and began to push, forcing Koopie to hide deep within its depths.

"Oh no…" Koopie's voice dripped with despair. "At least give me a chance to fasten my seatbelt!"

"Too late!" Bombette said as she hopped on top of the shell, followed by Mario, Goommaria, Chompy, Shaid, and then finally Bow. "Here we go!"

Most of the group screamed as the shell began to speed down the hill, but Bow and Shaid both remained silent. No matter how loud the people below them screamed, they couldn't drown out the sound of wood being smashed behind them, followed shortly by the sound of slurping, gumping, and cries.

"Ghh…" Bow bit her lip as she fought back tears.

"It's okay, my Lady." Shaid placed a comforting hand on her mistress's cheek. "We still have a chance to help-"

"Don't touch me!" Bow slapped Shaid's hand violently away. "I'm not in the mood for any sort of comfort right now."

"My Lady, such language is so unbecoming of you," Shaid said, sweating.

"Well, why shouldn't I be angry? After everything that's happened, after everything that keeps happening? A real Lady always cares for her subjects… even if it hurts." Bow somberly placed a hand over her heart.

"My Lady…" Shocked, that was all Shaid could muster in response.

"Uh, not to interrupt, but do any of you know how to steer this thing?" Koopie suddenly asked from below. "Because I'm just kinda going with the flow right now."

"What? I thought Koopas could control where their shells went?" Bombette shouted as Mario's head rested against her breasts.

"Not really," Koopie said as the group tossed and turned on top of her, barely managing to stay on top as the shell picked up speed down the hill. "I mean, some of us train ourselves to, but most of us usually just kinda aim and hope for the best. And right now, I'm really hoping we don't end up hitting those rocks ahead of us!"

"Well, this isn't good..." Mario said aloud as he thought of what to do. 'Wait… I think… something's coming to me!' He hopped off of his friend's shell and landed on top of it, stopping it in place, before he aimed carefully towards the windmill before kicking as hard as he could while a familiar feeling of precision passed over him as he caught the ride once more, barreling towards their destination with an unrelenting fervor.

"Wow, that was amazing, Mario!" Koopie cheered.

"Thanks… I don't really know how I did that, but something tells me that I've done it a lot of times before!" He replied with a smile.

"Yeah, great job! Now instead of crashing into the rocks, now we're going to crash into the windmill!" Bombette pointed out.

"Oh. Maybe I didn't think as far enough ahead as I should have," were the last words he said before they collided with the wooden door at the base of the towering structure.

They all coughed as dust and wood was sent everywhere, getting in their eyes and their clothes as they struggled to see.

"Geeze! Careful with all the dust next time!" Yakkey coughed hoursely as the rubble began to settle. "You'll ruin my speaking voice otherwise!"

"Don't worry - the sooner you unlock the door to Tubba Blubba's secret, the sooner we'll let you out of here." Mario said, trying to shoo away the dust in front of his mouth with his hand.

"Augh, do I really have to?" Yakkey whined like a petulant child.

"Well, the way I see it, there are two possibilities." Bow floated towards where the mystical key was being held by Bombette. "Either you let us into the chamber that leads to Tubba Blubba's secret, or we find out exactly how many slaps it takes for my fan to break. And I warn you, my fans are all of the highest quality."

"Fine." Yakkey let out a long sigh before heading towards the back of the windmill and waving her arms. Then she sang a short song, a short but pleasant affair with no words in its lyrics. A moment later, the ground in front of her lit up like a mirror in the sun and disappeared. "Alright, what you're looking for is down there, and I promise that this was the only door keeping it safe. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to try and find a new line of work… jerks."

"Oh please, you know you liked being handled by me~" Bombette teased as the key stormed out of the windmill. "So, what's down there exactly?"

"I'm not sure exactly." Mario peered down into the darkness below. "It's kinda hard to see, but I think I can hear a thumping of some kind."

"Thumping? Do you think someone might be digging?" Goommaria asked.

"No, it's more rhythmic than that." Mario jumped down into the hole and his friends soon followed, and what they saw left them speechless.

It was Tubba Blubba, only missing a whole lot of Blubba. She was also floating, a dark shade of red, and letting out a rhythmic pumping sound, almost like the beating of a heart, every few seconds.

"Hmm? Who are you?" The strange, red figure asked.

"Uh… hey there." Mario greeted awkwardly, unsure whether or not he should run. "My name is Mario."

"Mario!? You mean that dastardly plumber I need to defeat at all costs!?" The figure's face contorted in shock, showing ten times the emotion the normal Tubba Blubba ever showed. "That must mean that someone told you that the Tubba Blubba in the fort is actually just a shell, only invincible because her soul is locked away down here!"

"Actually, no one told us that part." Koopie pointed out. "All we knew is that her secret was down here."

"A likely story! Whoever it was also must have told you that, if you return me to my body, my title of 'invincible' will be just that, a title!" Tubba Bubba's soul said, pointing an accusing finger at Koopie. "I never should have trusted that key girl. I should have known she'd sing the first chance she got!"

The soul jumped/floated up and down a few times in anger and frustration.

"Gah, knowing that my perfect plan was ruined like this fills me with so much…" Tubba grumbled, trailing off.

"Determination?" Mario suggested.

"No - rage!" The soul shouted at the top of its lungs, shaking the room it was inside as it began to grow in size. "Now that you know my secret, I can't let any of you leave this place. You're going to stay here with me… forever!"

"I don't like the sound of that!" Koopie said, shaking her shell. "Mario, what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do! Fight!" Mario sprung into action, delivering a hammer blow directly to the giant woman's shin. She didn't seem to even register the blow and simply swung her arms down at him.

"Oh no! Mario!' Bombette looked on in shock as her friend was launched across the large cavern, landing on his back before rolling evenfurther away. "You're going to pay for that!"

Bombette's fuse burned quickly as she fired herself into battle, most of the rest of her friends following suit. They punched, kicked, whipped, and bit whatever they could, but none of their attacks seemed to do that much to the giant soul. They were damaging it, and they could see Tubba blubba wince in pain occasionally, but she seemed to find it more annoying than an actual hinderance.

"Come on, you little weirdos! Hold still!" Tubba's soul shouted as she charged herself with a red, hellish energy, filling the room with an ominous aura that filled our heroes with an unmistakable feeling of dread for what was to come. When she brought her fist down on the ground, it hit with such impact that the whole cavern shook and threatened to cave in. "Bahahah! I might not be invincible like my body is, but you still can't stop me!"

Mario and his friends all scrambled to avoid Tubba Blubba's attacks, her long limbs forcing them to duck and weave to avoid every attack. Two members of the party were conspicuously absent from all the running and screaming, however.

Bow and Shaid.

"Heheh, now I've got you cornered! I hope you believe in soul mates, Mario, because you're about to- huh?" Tubba Blubba suddenly stopped talking as she felt something tap her on the shoulder. "What was that?"

She turned around and saw no one there.

"Huh. Nevermind then." She turned to face Mario and his friends once more. "Like I was saying, I hope you believe in soul mates, because- dammit! Who's doing that!?"

Tubbba Blubba's soul turned around completely this time, her beating quickening in pace as she got angrier. Again, she saw nothing, but felt yet another tap on her back.

"Whoever's doing that, you can't scare me!" Even as Tubba insisted how tough she was, Mario could see her shrink in size slightly. "Nothing can scare me?"

"Are you sure about that?" a voice whispered next to Tubba Blubba's ear, so quiet that Mario and his friends could barely hear it. "Because it looks to me like you're just one, big coward."

The soul whipped her head around, trying desperately to find whoever was messing with her.

"I-I'm not the coward here! If you were brave, you'd show yourself right now!"

"Show myself? But Tubba… I've always been with you." The mysterious voice continued. "I've watched you while you sleep, while you shower, when you eat… you've tried to escape so many times, but I always keep finding you. You are my favorite toy, after all."

"I'm no one's toy!" Tubba Blubba's soul shrunk down even more as she began to wander around the room, her movements frantic and paranoid.

"Are you sure?" The voice asked before Tubba suddenly tripped, falling to the floor and making a loud squealing noise as she fell. "You sure squeak like a toy."

"Sh-shut up!" Was all Tubba Blubba could muster in response as she stood back up.

"Come on, toy, squeak for me more!" Laughter echoed throughout the chamber as Mario and his friends watched Tubba Blubba's soul squirm in front of them. Something was clearly poking or jabbing her, but no matter where she looked or swung her arms, she could never find the source.

"Stop it!" Tubba Blubba bawled, her soul now smaller than when they entered the chamber. "This isn't funny!"

"I beg to differ!" the voice said tauntingly. "Water works are always a grand time!"

"Why are you doing this!?" Tubba's soul begged, now only about a foot tall. "Why can't you just leave me alone!?"

"Oh, we'll never leave you alone, Tubba. Not as long as you live," the voice replied. "But, if you really want us to leave you alone, you could alway just… _DIE!_ "

A massive, gnawing mouth suddenly appeared in front of Tubba Blubba, biting down in front of her with a sickening crunch. Tubba jumped back and screamed at the top of her nonexistent lungs, and by the time she landed back on the ground all that was left of her was a tiny, red heart.

"You big meanie!" the heart shouted defiantly, though it was so quiet and high-pitched that it was practically inaudible. "Do you want to give me a heart attack or something? You're going to pay for this!"

With that, the heart bounced its way over to a ladder leading up out of the chamber and made its way up it.

"Heh, works every time." Bow said as she and Shaid both appeared in the room.

"Whoa… I didn't know Boos could do that." Koopie shivered a little as she spoke.

"Make illusions, you mean? It's hard, but nothing an experienced hauntress can't handle." Bow said as she fanned herself, clearly very proud.

"That was very impressive, but how did you know that would work?" Mario asked curiously.

"Tubba's always been a weak little Pity Blitty, and since she's literally a big ball of emotion now, I figured scare tactics would work even better now." Bow suddenly slammed her fan shut. "Well? Don't just keep standing there! We need to go catch her soul before it gets away!"

"Right away, my Lady!" Shaid said obediently before flying up the ladder, the other members of the party following closely behind her.

"Gotta… get… somewhere safe…" Tubba Blubba's heart panted as it dashed outside, stopping as it felt the ground begin to shake under its feet. "Could it be… it is! Get over here, you big beautiful lug!"

Tubba Blubba's body thundered over to her soul and obediently opened her mouth, allowing the heart to hop on inside.

"Bwahaha! I bet you thought you got me there, didn't you?" The recently reassembled Tubba Blubba laughed as Mario and his friends ran outside the windmill, the sun rising behind her. "Let's see how well you do against my invincible body!"

"Oh bother… it appears that we are too late." Shaid observed, her voice slightly douer. "It looks like we'll have to resort to more physical means of defeating her then."

"Don't worry, that shouldn't be a problem," Bow said, unfurling her fan.

"Yeah, and we've got your back, right, girls?" Mario turned back towards the rest of his party.

"Heck yeah! We've got this!" Bombette said, giving Mario a triumphant thumbs-up, causing her breasts to jiggle a little.

"Bark bark!" Chompy barked, whipping her tail threateningly.

"I mean… we don't have any more hill to run down, so I guess we don't have a choice." Koopie pointed out.

"Not that we would run! We've had enough of that!" Goommaria added.

"Hahah! You think you have a chance! How cute!" Tubba Blubba bellowed before charging forward.

The group had to collectively dodge out of the way as the giant Clubba through herself at them, belly flopping onto the ground. This naturally kicked up a lot of dust into the air, blinding everyone in the fight - but Tubba Blubba didn't seem all that intent on aiming.

"Come here, you little bugs!" Tubba roared as she swing her arms and legs around, trying to hit whatever she could. "I'm going to squash you so hard that even Punies would call you short!"

"Sorry, but being flat definitely is not on my schedule~" Bombette ducked under one of Tubba Blubba's hands and exploded, channeling all of her energy into her fist and delivering a painful uppercut into the woman's hand.

"Ow! That hurt!" The Clubba gasped as she clutched her hand. "Wait… that hurt?"

"Ha! It looks like 'The Invincible Tubba Blubba' going to have to shorten her title a little!" Goommaria said, locking onto Tubba's left shin and ramming it with her head.

"Hey, quit it!" Tubba Blubba thrashed around as she began to feel blows come from all angels. Mario was hitting her arms with his hammer, Bombette was punching her hands whenever they reached out, Goommaria continued to tackle her shins, Chompy used her tail to whip her back, and Shaid and Bow both took turns slapping the Clubba's jiggly rear. Koopie, meanwhile, simply tried to punch whatever came into range, usually missing. "This isn't fair! You're all ganging up on me!"

"If you want us to stop, the solution is quite simple; release your captives." Shaid explained calmly between slaps.

"What?! No! I can never do that!" Tubba Blubba struggled to stand back up as anger welled within her. "I can never go back to the way things were!"

"I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." Shaid kept up her slaps even as Tubba Blubba rose back up. "Even if you don't surrender, I'm sure we can find a big enough stomach pump somewhere to get them out. This would be so much easier for everyone if you just let them out, though."

"No! If I let them out, they'll… they'll…!" Tubba Blubba trailed off, seemingly unable to finish her sentence. Instead, she chose to go on another rampage, stomping around and trying to kick or punch whoever got too close to her.

"Aww, are you scared? Do you need your blankey to make you feel better?" Bow said mockingly as she kept up with Tubba. "Well, you're really going to need it if you don't give me my people back right now! If you don't, I promise you… every waking moment of your life from now on will be nothing but pure terror!"

Bow smiled and bared her fangs, trying to intimidate Tubba, but she didn't act afraid this time. Instead, almost as if something snapped deep down inside the Clubba, Tubba Blubba lunged toward the royal Boo with her mouth wide open, only for Mario to bring her down with a strong hammer to the foot.

This time when she went down, Mario's friends did not hesitate. They wailed on her as hard as they could, trying to force her to surrender, or at the very least incapacitate her so they could force the Boos out themselves. For five minutes the, struggle raged with a flurry of blows, slaps, and whips, before finally the massive Clubba just gave up trying to fight back.

"Enough… enough!" Tears were running down the massive woman's face as the fighting finally came to a stop. "You win… you can have them back."

Standing up, Tubba held her mouth open wide and waited for the first of the Boos to come out. At first there was only one, clearly scared and confused. She clearly wasn't sure if this was an actual chance to escape, or some kind of cruel joke Tubba was playing.

"Is… is this really happening?" The Boo dripped with spit as she got her first look at the outside world in what felt like months to her. "Am I really free?"

"Yes… you can go." Tubba said through her sobs.

"Really! Yipeee!" The Boo let out a triumphant cheer and flew off into the Forever Forest nearby. This triggered a flood of Boos to come flying out after her, all of them cheering and hollering as they celebrated their newfound freedom.

"Up up up!" Bow slapped Tubba Blubba's stomach shortly after the last Boo had left. "Harriet too."

Tubba Blubba opened her mouth one last time and let the actual last Boo slip out past her lips.

"Thank you, my Lady." Harriet said with a respectful bow. "I always knew you'd be victorious."

"There… you have what you want!" Tubba Blubba bumbled, wiping tears and snot from her face. Though she was definitely still chubby, letting all those Boos go made it look like she had lost at least a hundred pounds. "I promise I won't do it again, just… leave me alone!"

The tears came like a flood now as Tubba Blubba retreated up the hill she came. Her pathetic cries echoed throughout the hills as she ran away, but that was soon drowned out by the sound of laughter coming from next to Mario.

"Bwahahaha! Oh, that was absolutely hilarious!" Bow laughed maniacally. "Oh, I had missed that look of pure horror. Maybe this time we managed to finally break her!"

"This time?" Mario arched a suspicious eyebrow. "What do you mean 'this time'?"

"Why, this isn't the first time we've scared the panties off her, of course." Bow smiled as she replied. "We've been scaring her for a long time now."

"Wait, really?" Mario's eyes widened. "For how long?"

"Why, ever since she was a little girl, I believe," said Shaid. "Being so close to our home, she was always such a convenient target."

"Yes, we'd have fun with her for days, sometimes weeks on end! Such an adorable little coward!" Bow cackled even more. "Sometimes we'd scare her so much that she couldn't even sleep! Oh, and the delicious cookies that we'd take from her~"

"Wait, you girls seriously stole her cookies when she was a kid?" Koopie looked shocked as she spoke.

"Yeah - she'd bring them right up to her mouth, only for them to disappear out of her hand and into my mouth! In fact, that's actually how we first me!" Bow fanned herself as a wave of nostalgia overtook her. "Ah, such fond memories~"

"Uh… don't you think that maybe none of this would have happened if you girls didn't torment her so much as a kid?" Goommaria suggested.

"What? You saw what a monster she was! She deserved it!" Bow shot back.

"I mean, yeah, she's kinda awful now, but that doesn't justify what you did to her," said Koopie. "Maybe you should, I don't know… apologize?"

"Pfft, I would never lower myself to apologizing to a pathetic little girl like he-!" Bow began to say, only to be cut off by an abrupt slapping noise.

Everyone, including Bow, gasped in shock at what happened. Mario had actually taken one of his gloved hands and spanked Bow's soft behind though her expensive dress.

"Did you just… smack me!?" Bow asked in astonishment.

"I-I'm sorry." Mario stammered. "Wait, no I'm not! What you did to Tubba when she was a little girl was absolutely terrible!"

"But… I'm a Boo," Bow pointed out. "Scaring is what we do! Telling me to stop would be like telling a Bob-omb to stop exploding, or Koopa to stop wearing a shell!"

"But she was just a kid!" Mario retorted. "And absolutely no one deserves to be tormented so much! I know Tubba stole your friends away, and she tried to help Bowsa take over the kingdom, but you should at least stop tormenting her."

Bow turned her head down and glared at Mario.

"Are you telling me what to do? Me?" She laughed darkly as she spoke.

"Y-yes, I am!" Mario said, straightening his spine. "No more picking on Tubba Blubba unless it's provoked, alright? And tell that to your subjects too!'

Bow floated over to Mario and raised her hand as if to strike him with her fan - only for her to instead grab Mario and pull him into a deep kiss.

"Mmmm!?" Mario mumbled into her lips.

Bow just ignored his mumbles and just kept kissing him, like a woman possessed, for several minutes. Eventually, after having their tongues dance together, Bow seemed to realize what she was doing and abruptly pulled away.

"Ahem!" Bow cleared her throat and regained her composure as fast as she could. "I suppose I could tell my subjects to avoid Tubba Blubba's fort from now on… and maybe put in a decree about how long someone can scare someone without breaks."

"Wait, really? That was… shockingly reasonable of you." Mario said.

"She may hide it sometimes, but deep down, my little Bow has quite the masochistic streak." Shaid spoke up. "I should know - I've spanked her more than a few times over the years I've raised her, and I actually would have spanked her myself just now if Mario hadn't beaten me to it."

"Gah! Don't talk about that!" Bow shouted, flustered. "Geez, you're the absolute worst!"

"And you're going to apologize to Tubba for all the bullying, right?" Mario raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

"Yes, yes, let's go." Bow rolled her eyes but went back up towards Tubba Blubba's fort regardless, her new friends following closely behind her.

* * *

Up in the fort, Tubba had locked herself inside her room and was still crying her eyes out underneath her bedsheets. She was the last Clubba in the fortess, the rest leaving once they realized that, since their 'invincible' master had clearly been defeated, they probably weren't going to get their paychecks for this month. The drones, meanwhile, had left on a journey to discover if they themselves had souls like Tubba Blubba, as well as to find a mechanic to fix their injuries.

"Boo hoo hoo…" Tubba Blubba sobbed into her pillow, soaking it with her tears. "Why do they always have to be so mean to me? Can't I ever… catch a break!?"

"Alright, here we are," Bow said as she and her friends arrived outside Tubba Blubba's bedroom door. She moved to phase through the door but Mario stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

"I think it would probably be best if you knocked this time," Mario suggested.

"Augh, if you insist." With a roll of her eyes, Bow knocked on the door in front of her and waited for a response.

"Huh? Who's there?" Tubba Blubba's voice replied. "Go away! I want to be alone!"

"It's me, Tubba, and I'm not here to scare you." Bow called out. "I just want to talk."

A minute passed and the door eventually creaked open just a crack, revealing a sliver of Tubba Blubba.

"Talk? What do you want to talk about? How pathetic I am?" The towering redhead held back sobs as she spoke. "Haven't you tortured me enough already? Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Yeah, about that… I'm… I'm…" Bow had to take a deep breath before she continued. "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you all these years."

"Wha… what?" The door creaked open a little more.

"I was wrong to treat you like a toy to be abused and tossed away," Bow continued. "It was crass and boorish, and I should have stopped a long time ago. A true blue Boo knows when a joke has run its course, and I disgraced myself and my people by dragging it out for so long. If you never wanted to see me again, I'd understand, but please know that I deeply regret what I've done."

Her apology finished, Bow turned to walk away, only for Tubba to call out after her.

"Wait! Do you really mean it?" Tubba Blubba asked in shock. "Are you really sorry?"

"Of course I am! A Lady's word is as good as gold, I'll have you know! And a lady always realizes when she's wrong!" Bow fanned herself as she laughed haughtily.

"Actually, didn't you only come here because Mario showed you the error of your wa-" Shaid began to say, only to be shushed by her mistress.

"Ssssh! Quiet from the peanut gallery!" Bow shouted, trying to save face.

"..." There was a long pause as Tubba just stared at Bow through the crack in the door, before it was eventually broken by the soft sound of giggling. Tubba Blubba was laughing for the first time in what seemed like years.

"Wait a second… are you laughing at me?" Bow gasped, blushing.

"No, no, I'm not," Tubba insisted, wiping different tears from her eyes this time. "It's just, I've never seen you bashful before. I always thought you were the cool one."

"Of course I'm the cool one, you ingr-" Bow cut herself off as a realization suddenly dawned on her. "Wait, you think I'm... 'cool'?" she uttered as though it were the first time she had used the word in such a context.

"Well, I don't think it's cool that you scare me all the time, but the way you always keep your composure and confidence under pressure… I guess I always looked up to that." Tubba Blubba explained, the door cracking open a bit more.

"Oh… well, I am pretty great," Bow recovered with a smirk. "If you would like to learn even more about me, perhaps we could talk some other time?"

"Wait, what did I just ask? Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Bow scolded herself inside her head.

"H-huh… you want to hang out with… me?" Tubba Blubba was clearly flustered, and was blushing bright red.

'N-nothing like that!" Bow waved her hands defensively in front of her. "I was thinking that, maybe if we stop antagonizing each other all the time, the two of us could be… acquaintances?"

"I believe the word she is looking for is 'friend'" Shaid cut in, only to be shushed yet again.

"Huh… that doesn't sound too bad to me. Sure, why not?" Tubba opened her door all the way and extended her hand. "I hope we can get along from now on."

"Likewise," Bow replied. She attempted to shake the Clubba's hand but, when she realized the extent of their size differences, opted to shake her pinkie instead.

* * *

"Well, I'm glad that's over with." Bow said as they arrived back at Boo's mansion. "And it went surprisingly well, too."

"I'm so proud." Shaid said affectionately as she held her hands together. "My little Bow is has truly grown into a magnificent Lady."

"Grr! Can you stop treating me like a child for just one second!" Bow snapped, her face even more flush than Tubba Blubba's was. "You're alway so embarrassing!"

"So, uh… do we get the Star Spirit now, or what?" Bombette asked as all the creatures of the night went to sleep in the woods around them.

"Well, I suppose you've held up your end of the bargain." Bow said, lightly fanning herself. "We'll return to my room and release him at once. And, since you all _clearly_ need my help to survive, I might as well come with you on the rest of your adventure."

"My Lady, you can't be serious!?" Shaid balked. "To be away from your estate for so long… and to put yourself in even more danger… it's irresponsible!"

"Well, I've made up my mind, Shaid!" Bow turned up her nose at her servant. "I am going to go with him and that's final!"

"Uh… aren't you going to ask us if you can go with us?" Goommaria asked.

"Of course not!" Bow shot back. "Why in the world would you ever say 'no'?"

"Well, they could take me instead." Shaid suggested. "I have the same powers that you do, and I'm just as capable - plus I would be willing to take care of their every need. And I do mean _every_ need."

"Pfft, as if anyone would ever turn down the opportunity with a woman with my class, stature, and grace!" Bow said proudly. "Right, Mario?"

Mario was not so sure. Both had really good points, and he wished he could take both, but he knew deep down that their bickering would only get worse as time went on. But that left the question, which one should he take?

* * *

 _ ***Bad End 1***_

"No - rage!" The soul shouted at the top of its lungs, shaking the room it was inside as it began to grow in size. "Now that you know my secret, I can't let any of you leave this place. You're going to stay here with me… forever!"

"Okay everyone, don't panic!" Mario advised. "All we have to do is come up with some kind of strategy, and I'm sure we can- oof!"

Tubba Blubba's soul wasted no time, striking the entire group with her arm and sending them colliding roughly with a nearby wall. Most of the group was knocked out instantly, but Mario and Koopie both remained conscious. The latter remained hidden her shell, terrified, while Mario was badly stunned.

"Mamma mia…" Mario groaned and rubbed his head before he felt one of Tubba Blubba's hands wrap around him. "What the? Hey, hands off!"

"What's the matter? I just want to have a little heart-to-heart~" Tubba giggled as she brought Mario up to her face. She tried to kiss Mario, but found her lips to be a bit too big for the job. "Hmm… maybe I should pick on someone my own size."

Concentrating, Tubba Blubba managed to reduce her gigantic form to down a much more manageable size, though she still towered a foot over Mario's head.

"There, much better~" She laughed as she began to remove Mario's clothes.

"Y-you're not going to eat me, are you?" Mario shook nervously as he felt his clothes torn up and tossed to the side.

'What? How would that make any sense? I'm a soul, so I don't even have a stomach!" Tubba Blubba pointed out before sliding her tongue up and down Mario the side of Mario's neck. "But, I do have all my emotions, unlike my stunted body. And right now, the emotion that I feel the strongest… is desire~"

The soul's color slowly changed from red to pink as Tubba reached down and began to stroke Mario's dick. Her fingers were chubby and somehow sweaty, and felt very odd against Mario's hardening cock.

"Even though I don't need any sustenance, you would be amazed at how boring it gets in here, with nothing to do but listen to the sound of the windmill and the occasional terrified Boo scream." Mario couldn't help but groan as Tubba's tongue hit him in all the right spots, making him feel a kind of pleasure he didn't even know was possible. "But, one thing I would often do was sit here and play with myself, imagining that someone was here with me to keep my company. And now, with you… I don't have to imagine~"

Tubba reached over to Mario's hand and brought it towards her pants. The clothing disappeared off her body to reveal the Clubba's waiting pussy, which she quickly forced Mario to touch. It felt even warmer than a real woman's pussy, and it was already very wet. The plumber tried to pull his hand away, but Tubba's soul flashed red and forced him back.

"That's it… stick a finger in~" Tubba said seductively, a hint of a threat in her voice as well. "We're going to be here together for a while, so we might as well get to know each other."

Afraid to disobey her, Mario slipped his middle finger into her waiting snatch and instantly felt it clamp down around him. Rainbow lights seemed to travel through the soul's form as he wiggled it around inside her, exploring her depths.

"That's a good boy~" Tubba Blubba cooed. "Now I can see why Bow loves having servants so much. I bet she has her Boos rub her up and down all the time!"

"Uh… you'd have to ask her about that." Mario chose his words very carefully as she kept fingering the woman in front of him, trying his best to keep her happy and not smashy. Her pussy seemed determined to smash Mario regardless, though, and milked his finger just like a dick. Mario shuddered just thinking about slipping his cock inside there. Would he even be able to last a minute against such a pleasurable onslaught? Half a minute? A second?

"You know, that's not the only part of me that needs attention~" Tubba took Mario's other hand and brought it up to her chest. Even though she wasn't _really_ there in front of him, her bulbous breasts certainly felt real in his hands, and very plump. The shirt she was wearing dissolved in his hands, allowing him to touch and grope them directly.

"Heheh… I bet you want to run right now, don't you, little boy?" Tubba licked Mario's neck again as her nipples hardened in her hands. "You want to dash away up the ladder and back to safety, but you know you'll never make it. But that doesn't stop your instincts telling you to run from the predator that has you trapped, does it?"

Mario grunted as he shivered in fear and a shameful drop of precum dripped out the end of his cock.

"Huhu… Boos are right! People really are cutest when they have a look of terror on their faces~" Tubba's soul bent her neck a little and pulled Mario into a sloppy kiss, her oversized tongue dominating Mario's as it forced its way inside. Mario choked back ihs cries of fear and just kept playing with her. He seemed to be doing a good job as well, since the moans she made seemed strong enough to shake Mario's entire tody.

"Mmm… I can't take it anymore… are you ready to love every part of me?" The soul adjusted herself so that Mario was lying beneath her, and his cock was pointed straight up towards her pussy. "If you do well enough, I might have one of my guards bring you all food tonight~"

With one massive thrust downwards, Tubba speared herself onto Mario's thick spear. At first, her body flashed blue, then red, then yellow, before finally returning to an even brighter pink.

"Ooooh… so this is what soul mating is actually like! It's so much… stronger than real sex!" Tubba twisted her body around, getting used to the sensation of having Mario's prick inside her. "I like it! Losing my soul was the best thing to ever happen to me!"

Mario grunted, unable to do anything to resist. It felt like he had the weight of the world resting on his groin, and he was afraid that upsetting her even a little bit would result in her pounding him into the dirt in a much more gruesome sense.

So, he had no other choice than to let the woman on top of her bounce on his dick. Her snug pussy strangled his cock even more tightly than her finger, but he managed to surprise himself by how well he was holding on. Perhaps it was fear or just pure adrenaline, but either way, he found the seconds pass into minutes as the Mono raped him.

Tubba, meanwhile, hardly seemed to care if the plumber was enjoying himself at all. She just kept impaling herself on his rod to her heart's content, growing even pinker as her orgasm approached. Mario knew that she probably was not going to eat him at this point, but he still felt like a piece of meat with how roughly she was using his body and his dick. Eventually, he felt his own orgasm start to approach too, unable to to stop the growing avalanche.

"You know what my only regret about having removed my soul is, Mario?" Tubba asked, breasts resting against Mario's face as she leaned into whisper to him. "It's that you can't fatten me up with kids~"

She licked Mario's face again as her pussy clamped down hard a few times.

"But that doesn't mean we can't act like you are breeding me! So, I want you to shoot as hard as you can, as thick as you can as _fertile_ as you can, and as far as you can into me! Go on! Imagine that you're knocking me up!" Tubba panted as her thrusts grew more erratic. "Make me feel so good, that I'll remember it for the rest of eternity!"

She grunted in pure bliss as she felt Mario finally begin to fill her up, her tight walls making sure to milk him for every drop she could get. At the same time, her orgasm rocked her non-existent body as well, which grew so bright that she became like a second, pink sun buried underneath the windmill.

By the time Mario had finished hosing the inside of her womb, he felt exhausted, almost like he was going to pass out. Tubba, meanwhile, seemed to be just as invigorated as ever.

"Ahh… I've missed doing that." After waiting just a few moments to enjoy the feeling of her afterglow before starting to thrust again.

"Wha? But… I just finished! I can't go again so soon!" Mario begged.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to have my guards send us plenty of mushrooms after they take your friends away in cages~" Tubba said, giving Mario a few encouraging licks.

"Wha?" Mario grunted as he looked behind him, managing to look just in time to see a group of Clubbas carrying his friends out of the chamber.

"It's a shame that my secret had to get out, but now we can increase security even more! That way, no one can disturb us~" Mario tried to call out to his friends, but Tubba quickly silenced him with her powerful tongue. All he could do was mumble into her mouth in vain as her friends were dragged away, never to be seen by him again.

Mario spent the rest of his days giving Tubba Blubba spiritual satisfaction. Because she had no body that could tire, she was constantly forcing him to have sex, and thanks to the mushrooms brought from above she could make him go every hour of every day. It wasn't long before Mario felt like his own soul had left him, leaving only a husk that was good for nothing but fucking.

But Tubba didn't mind. As far as she was concerned, she had more than enough soul for both of them.

The End.

* * *

 _ ***Bad End #2***_

"Hahah! You think you have a chance! How cute!" Tubba Blubba bellowed before charging forward.

In spite of how ready Mario and his friends thought they were, none of them managed to move out of the way when the Clubba flung herself through the air at them. One moment they saw a shadow move over them from above. Next, a thud, then darkness.

* * *

"Augh, where am I?" Mario asked, rubbing his sore head. He blinked a few times as he looked around. It seemed like he was back at his home, sitting at the table he and Luigi sat at every morning to eat breakfast. "I'm… back home? I didn't lose a chunk of my memory again, did I? Was the kingdom saved?"

Mario got up from his seat, only to pause and stare at his stool shortly afterwards.

"That's funny… I thought that thing was plastic, not wood." Mario went to his fridge to pour himself a drink, hoping that would clear his head, but found that the juice wouldn't come out of the jug inside. "Huh? Has this gone bad or something?"

He tried shaking it out to no avail, and eventually brought it up to his nose for a sniff.

"It just smells like more plastic." When Mario turned around, he saw Koopie sitting at his table in a bright, blue dress. "Koopie? What are you doing here?"

"Hello there, Mario! What a wonderful day we're having, wouldn't you agree?" she asked, sweating profusely.

"Uh, I guess." Mario shrugged. "So are you here for a visit or do you need something or…

"Silly Mario! Don't you remember that we're married?" Koopie laughed in a way that was supposed to sound casual but just sounded nervous. "And today's our anniversary!"

"Anniversary!? How long was I out?" Mario clutched his head. "Wait, we don't even have wedding rings… or are those not a thing here?"

"Come on Mario, you're not being very romantic right now..." Koopie walked over to Mario and placed her hands on his shoulders. He could feel them shaking. "Don't you want to do something like lay in bed or buy me some flowers, or…"

"Is something wrong, Koopie?" Mario raised an eyebrow as she pushed Kooie's hands away. "You don't seem well."

"Augh, this is boring!" A familiar, loud voice rang out from outside, shaking the whole house. "You two have absolutely no chemistry, I swear! Time to try a new ship!"

Before Mario could beven ask what was going on, the roof of his home was suddenly lifted up and Koopie was torn from the house by a giant hand.

"Whaa!" she gasped as she was taken.

"Koopie!" Mario called out, jumping after her but failing to reach her outstretched hand.

"Upupup! No more MarKo!" Tubba took Koopie out of the house and put her into some kind of cardboard box - though compared to Koopie, it was the size of a large building. It was at that point that Mario realized he wasn't actually at his scenic home anymore - he was back at Tubba Blubba's room, and he was in some kind of… doll house? "Now, it's time for some Mambo!"

"Hey, watch the bombshells!" Bombette struggled as she was picked up out of the box, but ultimately couldn't do anything to prevent being placed on the stool opposite Mario. She was wearing a bright red dress, covered in gaudy sequins. "If you expect me to play along with this little game, you've got another thing coming!"

Tubba merely glared before letting out a loud whistle. Shortly afterwards, several security drones descended from the ceiling, fingers sparking with painful electricity.

"Uh, on second thought… hello, Mario!" She nervously turned back towards him. "Can you believe it's our anniversary already? We should do something special, don't you think?"

"Are… are you playing some kind of weird game with us?" Mario asked the Clubba hovering above them.

"Hey! No breaking the fourth wall!" Tubba ordeerd. "Bow might have made fun of my fanfictions before, but now that she's out of the way AND I have my soul back, I can enjoy them all I want! Now… act romantic!"

"Uh…" Mario shivered, not wanting to upset the massive woman. "Bombette, what lovely… weather we're having?"

"Yes! Super lovely!" Bombette said, voice a little stilted. "If only we could go outside to enjoy it!" Tubba glared at her again. "But, since we can't go outside, why don't we… relax on the couch!"

"Lets!" Mario nervously shuffled to the couch nearby with Bombette and sat down with her. He tried to snuggle up next to her, but the fact that Tubba was watching him made him very nervous. Disappointed by the lack in chemistry, Tubba reached down and made them hold hands.

"Heheh… just like… old times?" Mario wasn't sure if that was a question or not.

"Yeah, just like old times." Bombette smiled weakly as she stared back at Mario.

"Good, good… now, kiss!" Tubba Blubba reached down and pressed their faces into each other, forcing the two 'love birds' to kiss. Neither of them were expecting this to happen, so their lips ended up painfully mashing up against each other. Mario had to be careful not to get Bombette's nose right in his eye, and Bombette chafed a little against his gruff moustache. "Oh come on! Show us a little more passion!"

Not wanting to be strangled to death by a single finger, Mario grabbed hold of Bombette's shoulders so he could better direct his kiss. He tried his best to recreate passion, slipping his tongue into the Bob-omb's mouth and making sure the kiss was wet and sloppy enough for Tubba to hear.

"Yeah, that's much better…" Tubba whispered to herself as one of her hands slipped into her panties. "Really show each other how much you love one another!"

Trying to be as authentic as possible, Mario reached over to Bombette and roughly grasped the woman's voluptuous breasts. Careful not to hurt her, Mario began to move his hand and play with them, straining Bombette's tight dress every time he pressed too hard. Meanwhile, Bombette reached over and rubbed Mario's length through his overalls, coaxing it to full-length. Soon, it was wanting to escape Mario's pants almost as much as Mario wanted to escape this freakish little house.

The kiss, meanwhile, only deepened between the two friends. Mario wished desperately that he could talk to Bombette, perhaps come up with some kind of plan to escape, but he had a feeling Tubba's massive ears would likely hear something like that. So, without any other options, he tried to communicate some kind of plan to her using nothing but the language of make-outs. His tongue pinned hers down in her mouth to try and tell her to stay calm, and his hands pulled her into his body to tell her to stay close. Moving a hand up and down her thighs, he tried to tell her that they were going to have to run, and a quick squeeze of her ass told her that they would have to try and make it to the backdoor.

Coincidentally, Bombette had a very similar idea, but a very different plan. Wrestling Mario's tongue, she tried to tell him that they were going to have to fight. Squeezing his shaft she indicated that he would have to go for Tubba's face, and playing with his balls was meant to show that she would go for his legs. Pressing her soft breasts against his chest showed that she would do most of the heavy lifting, and the moaning she let out signaled that they would have Tubba crying by the time they were done.

"Wow… now that's how you communicate passion!" Tubba complimented, fingers moving faster along her clit as she watched. "Such raw, unfettered love… you really want each other!"

Panting a little, Tubba reached down and tore off Bombette's off her body, leaving her naked as Mario kept pressing against her. Bombette blushed uncomfortably at this, but Mario kept going, both to keep up the illusion and to try and give her more instructions.

"Yes, good… play with her pussy now! You know she wants it!" Tubba mimicked what she wanted Mario to do with her own fingers, pistoning them in and out as she grew more and more wet.

Bombette closed her eyes and spread her legs, letting Mario have free access to her waiting snatch. Since the dress was the lynchpin of his previous plan, Mario had no choice but to continue playing along. Carefully, he reached down and began to play with her pussy. She moaned exaggeratedly as he slipped a finger inside, writhing around with each of his movements, but he could tell she wasn't very wet. Afraid that Tubba might notice too, Mario slid himself down Bombette's luscious body band until he was face to face with her sex.

Spreading her lips with his fingers, Mario delivered a long, wet lick to her exposed pussy, eliciting one of the few genuine moans Bombette had given their entire 'play session'. Mario followed this lick up quickly with another, and then another - he was sure that even if she didn't get wet herself, she was going to be dripping by the time he was done with her.

"Ooooh, skipping straight to the good parts!" Tubba reached up and groped one of her own breasts as she continued to fuck herself with her fingers. "Not that I'm complaining! Keep going!"

Inspired by what Tubba was doing, Mario reached up and grabbed ahold of Bombette's breasts.

"Wait… what are you… gyaaah!" Bombette let out a shrill, bunker-busting cry as Mario began to squeeze and tug at her tits, while at the same time not letting up with his tongue. "Oh fuck… going at both of those at once… that's… that's going too far!"

"Aw, come on, it's our anniversary," Mario said mockingly, trying his best to remain in character. "Don't you want to do something special?"

"I… I guess- gyaaaa!" Bombette's words devolved into incoherent moans as Mario kept going. Her love-tunnel seemed to be on fire as Mario slipped his tongue inside and moved it around, and her practically felt like it was going to bust with pleasure. Things only got worse for Bombette's cohrence as Mario found her clit and assaulted it, sending jolts of pleasure up Bombette's spine with every lick.

"Ooooh yes… I can already tell… this is going to be the best anniversary ever!" Bombette groaned, her own escape plan already forgotten.

"Agreed… this is already way better than the one with Goommaria when he was still passed out!" By now, Tubba had discarded all of her clothes, ensuring that her hands hand full access to her entire body.

Mario ignored what Tubba said and instead focused on making Bombette feel good, hoping that the sooner that she finished, the sooner he could finish 'playing' with Tubba Blubba. Gripping Bombette's tits even harder, he dove into her pussy with abandon. The two of them may have been playing pretend, but her moans were anything but fake as she laid back on the couch and let Mario ravage her. She didn't even care that it was an uncomfortable, plastic couch - all she cared about was how good Mario's talented tongue made her feel.

"Shit… I think I have a short fuse today… because I'm about to… about to…" Bombette wrapped her long legs around Mario's head and gripped the couch so hard that she left marks in the plastic. "Explode!"

The sound of a cannon shot let Mario know that Bombette had finally cum, though he could tell in several other ways as well. Her whole body shook and shivered, her breasts felt warmer as her chest heaved, and her pussy clamped down around his tongue like a vice. Her juices now coated his face as her body spasmed a few more times before finally going limp on the couch.

"Wow… that's the best foreplay I've ever seen!" Tubba complimented, the pace of her fingers growing even more furious. "I need to put something like that in my next fic."

"Foreplay? I think that might have been the main course." Mario pulled away from Bombette and wiped his mouth. "I don't think she can keep going after that."

'Buuuh… buhuh…" Bombette laughed incoherently, still recovering.

"What?! Seriously?!" Tubba seemed even more upset than when she caught Mario kidnapping Yakkey. "Don't Clampy Jampy me! You guys _have_ to fuck now! If you leave it like this it'll be so anticlimactic! Literally!"

"Sorry, but it wouldn't be that romantic to do it with her like this," Mario pointed out.

"That's okay! I can help!" Tubba picked up Mario and Bombette and brought them to the bedroom of the toy house, dropping them on top of the replicas of Mario and Luigi's bunk beds. "You just lie down and I'll make sure your explosive little friend here does what she needs to!"

"What are you- ah!" Mario gasped as his clothes were torn off too, leaving him with only his shoes and his hat.

"Oh, good, you're already hard!" Tubba reached down with one of her fingers and moved Mario's cock so that it was pointing straight upwards. "That'll make this a lot easier!"

"What do you - oh no." Mario looked on in despair as Bombette was lifted up, had her legs spread, and her tight snatch impaled onto his rod. He could still feel aftershocks from her last orgasm rippling through her pussy as he parted her walls, diving deep inside her as Tubba forced Bombette downwards.

"There! Now you can continue!" Tubba said with a smile on her face as Bombette moaned and panted, not really sure what was happening. All she knew was that she felt _good_ right now.

"Are you crazy? This is so wro-" Mario said, only to be cut off.

"My word, dear! That isn't very romantic of you to say about your wife!" Tubba Blubba said in a fake Bob-omb accent, shaking Bombette a little to simulate her speaking. "And here I thought we were going to have fun together!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Mario said, deadpan.

"Teehee, I'm not kidding you, silly!" Tubba began to move Bombette up and down, tongue lolling out of her mouth as the blonde felt her pussy being used. "After you cum inside me, you'll be kidding _me!_ "

Part of Mario wanted to point out that he likely already impregnated Bombette a while ago, but he had a feeling she wouldn't let anything interrupt her fantasies like that. So, he just lay there and watched in erotic horror as Tubba began to move Bombette up and down like some kind of sex toy.

"Ah! Ah! Ah!" Bombette could do nothing but grunt every time her body was brought down against Mario's groin, a mini explosion of pleasure rocking her body whenever she felt Mario's cock bash up against her cervix. As far as she was concerned at the moment, that was the only thing in the world, her limbs, tongue, and breasts all flopped around uselessly as Tubba continued to fuck her onto Mario's shaft. That, however, was not enough for the Clubba controlling her.

"Ooooh, Mario! I haven't felt this good since our first time!" Tubba Blubba tried her best not to move her mouth as she spoke, but she clearly wasn't the best ventriloquist in the business. "You're making me feel so warm and fuzzy! I could keep fucking you for hours!"

"Uh… if that's what you really want, dear." Mario tried to stroke Bombette's sides romantically, but she clearly didn't register that at all.

"Oh yes, please touch me more!" Tubba/Bombette begged, increasing her pace even more. "Rub your hands all over me! Show me how much you've gotten to know this body over the years!"

In response, Mario rubbed his hands randomly around Bombette's body, partly because he knew he wasn't pleasing her, and partly because it was hard for him to concentrate on one spot. Bombette's mind may have been out, but her pussy was definitely still in action, milking him hard every time his dick pressed into her walls. Tubba Blubba was moving Bombette fast and powerfully too, allowing her to fuck Mario much harder than she would have been able to on her own. This combined with the lewd look on Bombette face - tongue hanging out, eyes glazed over, and drool dripping down her face - and her amazing bouncing breasts, Mario found himself reaching toward his climax much sooner than he would have liked.

"Fuck… fuck… oh fuck!" Tubba fake-moaned. "I'm sorry… I know I should be quiet for the sake of our eleven kids… but I just can't hold it in! I can't keep all this pleasure locked up inside me! I have to let it out!"

Tubba watched and waited for Mario to say something romantic back, but he simply laid there and let Bombette keep sliding up and down his shaft. Growing frustrated, Tubba reached down a spare finger and began moving Mario's lips.

"That's okay, dear, because our love can't be contained," Tubba said for Mario in a deep voice that was still several octaves higher than Mario's actual voice. "Just let it out for the world to hear! We have no reason to be ashamed!"

With that, Tubba stopped holding back and began absolutely slamming Bombette onto Mario's dick, so hard that Mario was afraid that his groin or the bunk bed were about to give. Soon, the wet slaps of Bombette's pussy against Mario's body drowned out even Tubba's fake moans, and he felt his balls finally reach their boiling point. With a hard twitch, Mario's cock finally unleashed itself inside Bombette's snatch, spraying shot after shot of his thick load into her eager snatch.

"Aaaaaaaah~" Bombette moaned genuinely as a warm feeling filled her abdomen. "So good~"

It took Tubba a few more thrusts to finally realize that Mario had finished, which meant that she kept up the same furious pace throughout his entire orgasm, ensuring that not a single drop of his cum was left in his sack by the time he was done.

"Oh! Uh… and then they both lived happily ever after, the end!" Tubba smiled before adding "Oh, and they fucked and had twelve more kids at least, and they beat up all the Boo bullies who made fun of me when I was a kid. The end of the end."

"Augh… finally… it's over…" Mario groaned as Bombette was finally lifted off him, leaving behind a small puddle of fluid on his groin.

"Over? What do you mean 'over'? We've only just started!" Clubba said as she went back to her box, putting in Bombette and fishing out Chompy. "We still have all the AUs, sequels, and AU-sequel-crossovers to do! And that's only what I have planned for today…"

"Mamma mia." Mario said as he was picked up.

The plumber would spend the rest of his life in a fantasy land of beautiful women and sexy outfits, though none of it was nearly as fun as it sounded. Instead it was exhausting and consisted of nothing but sex, awkward dating, and plastic. Occasionally Tubba would let Mario rest so she could talk to him about possible fanfiction ideas, but those always just left him wanting to go back to the endless raping.

Tubba did end up leaving the Boos she hadn't eaten yet alone, but that didn't do them much good as Bowsa and her goons soon took over. Mario never knew about that, though, as Tubba's drones always made sure to foil his escape attempts. In the end, he just had to learn to accept his new reality.

His life was just a game, and he had no more 1-ups.

The End.

* * *

 _ ***Bad End #3***_

Bow smiled and bared her fangs, trying to intimidate Tubba, but she didn't act afraid this time. Instead, almost as if something snapped deep down inside the Clubba, Tubba Blubba lunged toward the royal Boo with her mouth wide open. The royal Boo flinched, expecting to be eaten as the Clubba landed on top of her, but instead of teeth, all she felt was… tongue?

"Whaaa!?" Bow gasped as the dust cleared, showing that Tubba Blubba had her massive tongue placed right on Bow's delicate panties. "Unhand me this once, you ruffian!"

"No… you might have beaten me, but I'm going to get my revenge one way or another!" Tubba then began to lick, dragging her long tongue roughly against Bow's groin. Her wails and moans all filled the air as she felt Tubba's taste buds rub cross her pussy through her clothes, each bump so large that she could feel each individual bud as they slid across her cave.

"Bow!" "My Lady!" Mario and Shaid both rushed towards Bow to try and rescue her, but they were soon stopped in their tracks.

"Don't you dare come closer! If you do, I'll swallow her!" Tubba widened her mouth to show how serious she was. "I'll do it, I swear!"

"And ruin my dress!?" Bow gasped in between pants. "Do you know how expensive this was?"

"Quiet! The only thing I want to hear from you… is moans!" Tubba resumed her licking, enlarging the wet spot that was already on Bow's black panties.

Tubba continued her jurious assault, licking Bow so roughly that her pantes came right off. Without anything left to protect her, the pleasure Bow felt was almost overwhelming. The tip of Tubba's tongue was so large that it stretched her lower lips as it forced its way into her snatch, and the sheer surface area of the tongue meant that it was impossible for the redhead to miss Bow's clit.

"Gyaaah! U-unhand me at once, you ruffan!" Bow struggled to get away, but Tubba held firm. There was simply no escape from her voracious tongue, nowhere to hide from the ecstasy that was making her wet against her will. "Or at the very least… slow down… this is no way to have sex!"

"You just expect me to do what you want? To roll over for you again?" As Tubba spoke, vibration traveled up from her throat and into Bow's body, shaking her and flooding her mind with even more pleasure.

"Fuck! Be careful!" Bow shook as a small orgasm ripped through her body. "You're going to break something if you keep licking me like that!"

"You mean, licking you like this?" Tubba punctuated her words with an especially long lick, sliding agasint Bow's lips so roughly she was afraid they might fall off.

"Yes… exactly like that…" Sweat was running down Bow's face as her struggles steadily weakend. "That's just... too... much..."

"Well then, I guess I have no choice~" Tubba pulled her head back before slamming her tongue back onto Bow's snatch. "I'm just going to have to lick you until you cry!"

"Mmmmmmm!" Bow had to cover her mouth with her own hand to stop herself from moaning any louder, but what little dignity she had was quickly fleeting. "If you think… that I am going to cum… from a lowly tongue like yours… your head must be even thicker… than it looks! Ah!"

"Really? Because it looks like to me that you're just a helpless little girl right now." Tubba twisted her tongue from side to side, causing Bow to twist her spine in reflex. She didn't want to admit it, but she was a complete slave to her pussy at that moment, pleasure overwhelming all control she had of her body.

"Little girl!?" Bow gasped, grimacing to try and hide her ecstacy. "I'm not a little girl… I'll have you know… I'm a lady!"

"Oh, well excuse me, my lady! My conduct has been absolutely horrid! Allow me to treat you how you deserve to be~" Tubba drew her tongue back before suddenly thrusting it forward again. Bow thrashed and gnashed her teeth, frothed drool seeping from her mouth as she felt Tubba's tongue make its way inside her. Her pupils dilated in horror as she looked down and saw her lower abdomen start to bulge, and she nearly passed out as she felt the Clubba lick her womb.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Bow breathed heavily as her eyes began to roll back a little, but she still held on to her last bits of sanity like she was hanging from a cliff. "Please, stop this!"

"Heheh… finally, after all these years… I finally got to see you _scared_!" Tubba gave one last, powerful thrust with her tongue and Bow was sent spiraling over the edge. She screamed louder than any of her scaring victims ever did, and her voice reached so high that it would have shattered the windows back at her mansion if they weren't already deliberately broken. Finally, after what felt like an eternity of endless orgasms, Bow went completely limp and floated in the air like a bath toy in water.

"Uhhh…" was all Bow could say. Her eyes were glazed over, her clothes were in tatters, and her normally well-kept green hair was a frizzled mess.

"Now then, you'll be coming with me back home. We've still got a lot of playing to do, after all~" Tubba picked Bow up and put her over her shoulder, though with the size difference, it was more like someone putting an especially-limp rag over their shoulder.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!' Mario jumped out in front of the Clubba to block her path.

"You will unhand my Lady at once, or I promise you that you that you will learn a whole new meaning for the word 'spanking'." Shaid raised her hand menacingly, prepared to bring it down at any second.

"Oh no! It looks like I'm trapped! Whatever will I do?" Tubba said, feigning helplessness. "Oh, I know! Hey girls! You can all go now, but only if you go in the next ten seconds!"

"Ten seconds!?" a chorus of voices replied from within Tubba's blubber.

Tubba smiled and opened her mouth wide and, a second later, dozens of Boos came flying out in all directions.

"Whaaa!" Mario struggled to stand with all the women flying past him. "Hey, be careful!"

"Please, stop this very instant!" Shaid ordered as she was swept away in the crowd. "We must protect our Lady!"

"Heheh, too easy." Tubba laughed to herself smugly as she began heading back up the path to her fort. "Come on, let's go spend some quality time together, just like when we were kids… only this time, I won't be the one screaming every day."

Bow would spend the rest of her days trapped within Tubba Blubba's clutches, her captor's tongue forcing her to shout in orgasm day in and day out. Even though her subjects were all free, an increase in fort security made sure that she never saw any of them ever again.

Sometimes, late at night as Tubba played with her, she'd wonder what ever happened to them all - before being overcome by yet another world-shattering orgasm.

The End.

* * *

 **A/N: Heya, guys. I managed to finish this chapter relatively soon. I hope you guys like it, and make sure to put in those votes!**


End file.
